Rikudou Sennin el demonio de Konoha
by DemonDragon210
Summary: el secreto que se le a guardado a Naruto Uzumaki toda su vida es que nació con el legendario ojo Rinnegan, y ahora con nuevos caminos abiertos él seguirá su camino como nuevo Rikudou Sennin .
1. El renacer del ojo legendario

Rikudō sennin: El demonio de konoha

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto.

Cada ser vivo tiene un destino

Un camino

Que se debe de recorrer

Cierto que nosotros somos los únicos

Que podemos manejarlo

Y cambiarlo a nuestro gusto

Pero hay algo que nos rige

Y ese algo

Decidió que él

Sería el salvador del mundo

Rikudō sennin

.

.

.

.

-I-im-posi-ble…. ¿cómo….es posi…?-Muchos creerían que esas palabras del gran Gama sennin se debía de la destruccion de konoha debido a la liberación del zorro demonio, kyubi no kitsune pero…

-No lo se jiraiya….menos mal que me lo lleve antes de que algunos de mis concejales lo viera-Menciono con voz cansada el ahora hokage de konoha, Hiruzen sarutobi, en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación levemente amplia, el lugar preferido del Sandaime para hablar sobre temas importantes.

-Es que…..es increíble…yo solo vi una vez y…

-¿Lo viste una vez, jiraiya?... ¿A que te refieres? ¿Dónde lo viste exactamente?

-Fue durante la tercera guerra ¿Te acuerdas que me ausente durante tres años en Ame?

-Sí, Orochimaru y Tsunade me hablaron que te quedaste para cuidar a tres huérfanos.

-Eso tres huérfanos eran mas de lo que parecía viejo….uno de ellos, también lo tenía...

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué no los trajiste a konoha?

-Solo les entrene, no que me lo llevaría a konoha, ellos tenían su aldea que serle fieles…además, yo pensé que…el seria aquel niño de la profecía…

-Si…tu me hablaste sobre ello…pero tu decias que era Minato ¿No?

-Lo crei…hasta hace unos días….pero este niño…

-Naruto, jiraiya, no le digas niño, él es tu ahijado.

-Lo siento….es que aun no me encuentro bien…..necesito sentarme-Menciono el Gama sennin haciendo lo que menciono, después de respirar varias veces, se centró en la cuna que estaba frente suyo.

-Cuentame mas de ese niño de Ame, jiraiya.

-…bien…se llamaba Nagato, él podía dominar los cincos elementos, era un prodigio y no solo eso, pudo crear Jutsus nunca antes visto….apostaria que en unos años le hubiera hecho frente a minato.

-interesante….pero ¿Solo eso? ¿No habia otro detalle?

-Bueno….habia algo que siempre me inquientaba y mas cuando conoci a kushina.

-¿Kushina? ¿De que se trata?

-Nagato tenía el cabello rojo brillante…igual que kushina….era sumamente raro ver ese tipo de cabello y peor en un lugar lluvioso como Ame…

-Jiraiya… ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Creo….dime tu viejo.

-Cuando era niño, yo una vez vi la esposa del primer hokage y….

-¿En serio? Y yo que creía que a su edad ya se le había olvidado todo-Interrumpió jiraiya con una risa estruendosa, Sarutobi solo cerro los ojos alzando el puño, diez segundos después el Sannin tenia un enorme chicho en la cabeza-…viejo, usted sí que no tiene sentido de humor.

-Y tu no sabes respetar a tus mayores…..el punto es que, la esposa del primer hokage, era Mito uzumaki y la primer jinchuriki del kyubi…

-¿Y?

-Ella tenía cabello rojizo, me entere hace décadas que los miembros del clan uzumaki son reconocidos por poseer cabello de color rojo.

-Pero viejo, Nagato estuvo en Ame y…

-Sí, se lo que me estas diciendo jiraiya y no te he contado que cuando Uzushiogakure fue destruida, los miembros restante de clan uzumaki se esparcieron por todo el mundo… ¿vas entendiendo?

-Bien, no hay que ser tonto para pensar que….Nagato era un uzumaki… ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Jiraiya, si un uzumaki nacio con el Rinnegan….no seria una locura que otro lo haya hecho-Menciono el sandaime viendo con atención la cuna que se encontraba frente de ellos, jiraiya alzo la cabeza dándose cuenta de algo.

-Viejo…usted dijo que la esposa de Hashirama era…una uzumaki ¿no? Pero tambein la primer jinchuriki del kyubi ¿no?

-Si ¿Qué hay con eso, jiraiya?-Como respuesta el gama sennin se puso de pie y se acerco a la cuna viendo con sumisima atención al bebe de cabello rubio y marcas en la mejilla en forma de bigote, no solo eso, tenía entreabierto sus ojos mostrando un brillo levemente morado.

-Im-im-po-sible….

-jiraiya ¿Qué sucede?

-Es el….debe de ser….

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Sarutobi acercando a la cuna para ver al infante junto con su alumno que se sobo la barbilla pensativamente.

-Es el destino, debe de ser, este niño es el niño de la profecía.

-¿De la profecía? ¿Por qué los dices jiraiya? Según me has dicho, los has pensando dos veces y no resulto al final…

-Míralo de este modo viejo , este niño ,hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina uzumaki ,extraordinarios ninjas en sus tiempos ,heredero del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki , siendo aparentemente pariente lejano del mismo clan de Nagato el poseedor del Rinnegan ,peor el actual jinchuriki del kyubi y siendo el hijo de la anterior ,además que los Namikaze es un clan cercano al Senju, y esto es lo mejor ,su nombre es Naruto ,el nombre de mi historia sobre del salvador del mundo basándome de la profecía…

Sarutobi quedo sumamente helado por tanta información, todo, maldita sea, todo era sumamente cierto, si lo ve como lo puso jiraiya era sumamente irreal pero la prueba más clara eran los ojos del recién nacido que no podía abrirlo completamente pero se podía ver esos ojos anillados de color morado.

¿Qué es lo que haremos? Pensó el Sandaime, no era para menos, ya que los concejales, en especial Danzou vería a Naruto como un arma, debido que todos querían que el Rinnegan fuera producido para aumentar el status de konoha.

-Primero muerto que usar a Naruto como un arma-Ciertamente no podía negarse lo que sucedería en el futuro, que el consejo quiera la restauración de clan uzumaki, solo una tapadera para conseguir el Rinnegan, no podía evitarlo pero si podía evitar que Danzou le pusiera las manos al pequeño uzumaki, conocía perfectamente al halcón de guerra, apostaría que querer usar a Naruto como arma de guerra.

-viejo… ¿Qué haremos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No se haga el tonto conmigo viejo, sé que está pensando en esa vil rata de Danzou, no sé qué le puede esperar en el futuro a Naruto como jinchuriki del kyubi, Minato pidió que fuera tratado como un héroe….pero lo dudo….

-Eso es algo que podamos comprobar con el tiempo, pero no hay que ser un genio que Naruto será codiciado…..mierda…

-¿Eh? Viejo no creí que diría…..Orochimaru…..maldita sea ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Si lo pensamos con suma atención, Naruto no puede mostrarse ante la aldea con esos ojos ¿Qué podría ocurrir?

-Lo mismo que a Nagato….ser asesinado….entonces el único modo es que me lo lleve…

-¿Para qué jiraiya?

-Es lo mejor viejo, es obvio que Naruto tendrá que aprender a dominar sus futuras habilidades, si no lo hace, podrá cumplirse el temor de Minato, ser cazado hasta ser asesinado por ninjas de Iwa.

-Yo creo que la cosa es peor, supongo que serían todas las naciones ninjas.

-Y ahora que la aldea esta indefensa, no podemos arriesgarnos en esto, debo de llevarme a Naruto.

-Pero jiraiya ,esto también sería terrible ,es mejor que Naruto tenga una infancia normal ,si lo entrenas en toda su niñez ,no me imagino que podría suceder...ya tiene mucho que es huérfano ,que tenga al kyubi en su interior y que tenga el peso de salvar el mundo ninja…

-Rayos, cuando hablas así, nadie se puede negar….pero entonces viejo ¿Qué haremos? El problema es el mismo, que todos podrán ver el Rinnegan…

-No exactamente, existe un modo, un poco arriesgado pero podría funcionar-Menciono el hokage con voz seria, sabía bien que la acción que podía hacer podría costarle el cuello pero no había de otra.

Varios días después.

En el mismo salón se encontraban dos ninjas singulares de toda la aldea, perteneciente a dos clanes antiguos y de renombre y dato curioso, siendo las cabecillas de los clanes, se trataban Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha.

Habían sido llamado personalmente por el Sannin jiraiya, viendo que el asunto era importante, acudieron de inmediato solo para llevarse la mayores de la sorpresa que casi les causa un infarto, el poseedor de su Doujutsu hermano que solo tenía menos de un mes de nacido.

Fugaku e Hiashi estaban impactados, en especial el uchiha al ver en el contenedor del kyubi los ojos que le pertenecieron al creador del mundo shinobi, Rikudō sennin, además siendo el Doujutsu que les dio nacimientos al suyo.

Después de que el Sandaime le informara sobre el asunto de Naruto, los dos jefes de clanes se mostraron sumamente molestos e incrédulos, que el contenedor del demonio que causo destrucción y dolor recientemente a su aldea era el posible causante de una gran revuelta en el mundo ninja ¿Quién no se enojaría y se sorprendería?

Pero no objetaron nada, debían ver primero por la seguridad de su clan respectivamente y después konoha y lo mejor para sus clanes y la aldea era la supervivencia del recién nacido, era simplemente el mejor tesoro que podría haber.

Jiraiya no se mostró contento por la decisión de su sensei ¿Llamar a esos dos? Eran frio, meticulosos, calculadores y estrategas por naturaleza, apostaría que en un futuro enviarían peticiones matrimonio para que sus clanes obtuvieran fama y prestigio.

Sarutobi pensaba igual pero que se le podía hacer , era mejor antes que después ,pero la principal causa de aquellos dos jefes de clanes era simple ,eran los poseedores de los Doujutsus hermanos del Rinnegan aunque la palabra más correcta era descendientes y ellos eran lo indicado para lo que tenía planeado.

-Entonces hokage-sama ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Verán, principalmente parece que Naruto nació con el Rinnegan activo, pero después de investigar correctamente descubrir que en realidad está activado.

-¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama?

-Que debido a algunos percances, pensamos que Naruto no debe de tener activo el Rinnegan…tendríamos problemas tanto de Iwa…y de Danzou-Lo último lo menciono en susurro pero fue escuchado por los tres hombres presentes, Fugaku entendió lo que quería decirle el hokage, sería terrible que el jinchuriki fuera convertido en un arma sin alma, podía imaginar que eso causaría un desastre.

-Entonces, supongo que lo que usted quiere es que busquemos la forma que el Rinnegan del infante este oculto ¿no?

-Correcto, pienso que Naruto lo pueda mostrar cuando sea Genin o cuando sea el momento, así no habrá problemas de algunas clases.

-Ya veo su punto, es mejor ese modo, solo quiero una condición-Sarutobi suspiro levemente, era obvio que esos dos pedirían algo y Hiashi parecía el que se adelantaría.

-Sí, sí, díganlo.

-Quiero que se haga un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿En serio? ¡Que sorpresa!

-Deja el sarcasmo jiraiya….bien Hiashi Pero que yo sepa tú no tienes hija alguna.

-Mi esposa le queda unos dos semanas para dar a luz y antes del ataque del kyubi, nos comunicaron mediante un ultrasonido que era niña-Fugaku gruño enojado, él no tenía hijos y recientemente su esposa Mikoto tuvo a Sasuke y no podía forzar a usar la hija de alguien del clan, él era únicamente que podía saber de la condición del infante uzumaki, solo le quedo una alternativa.

-Hokage-sama, yo solo pido una cosa.

-¿Y qué es Fugaku?

-Recién nació mi hijo Sasuke y...

-¡OH UN MOMENTO! ¡No nos venga con esas cosas raras!-Grito aterrado el Gama sennin ante la mirada de los dos jefes de clanes, cinco segundos después entendieron que quiso decir y un fuerte tic se situó en el ojo de Fugaku ante la mirada de pena de Hiashi y Sarutobi.

-Hare como que no escuche, lo que quiero es una alianza de camaradería, si la cosas avanza correctamente, lo que deseo es que Sasuke sea puesto en el mismo puesto que el niño uzumaki.

-¿Por qué razón Fugaku?

-Nada realmente, pero la fama que obtendría Sasuke siendo reconocido como el compañero del poseedor del Rinnegan ayudaría a aumentar el prestigio del clan Uchiha.

-Buen punto ,ahora solo deben de ocultar el Rinnegan-Menciono con voz cansada el hokage ,ahora Fugaku e Hiashi asistieron y se acercaron a la cuna de Naruto ,los dos activaron sus respectivos Doujutsu y vieron directamente a los ojos anillados del infante.

Duraron en esa misma posición durante más de diez minutos cuando de repente comenzaron a mostrar señales de cansancios y el primero en desactivar su Doujutsu fue Hiashi que los cerro fuertemente ,eso llamo la atención de jiraiya.

-¿Qué sucede Hiashi?

-Es raro pero un leve rastro de chakra del kyubi se mantenía conectado con los ojos del bebe ,por eso es que estaban activado y a corta edad ,el flujo de chakra parecía uniforme…como si el chakra se manejara por sí mismo ,no pude seguir viéndolo ya que era muy fuerte para el Byakugan.

-Mmmm ,creo que así está bien-Menciono la voz cansada de Fugaku cerrando los ojos mientras que Naruto comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras sus ojos se volvían de un azul cielo ,Sarutobi lo tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Como lo dijo el Hyuuga, pero yo lo vi, el chakra del kyubi era obligado a trasmitir leve rastro de chakra a los ojos ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Creo que es el sello ya que esta programado para que el chakra del kyubi se trasmita continuamente.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.

-Bien, lo único que hice fue cancelar el flujo de chakra mediante un Genjutsu y listo, ahora el chakra pasara por sus pequeños conductos de chakra ¿No Hyuuga?

-Correcto.

-Así sus ojos estarán desactivados, pero podrá suceder lo mismo que los Uchiha, en un momento que le cause una fuerte emoción, el Genjutsu se romperá y el flujo se activar por ende con el Rinnegan.

-¿Cuánto durara el tal Genjutsu?

-Como lo dije, el chakra del kyubi se trasmitirá por todo su cuerpo, igual con el Genjutsu que se autoalimenta con ese chakra, en poca palabra, solo se disipara cuando sufra un momento de shock.

-Me parece lo justo, cuando sea el momento, sus peticiones serán hechas-informo sarutobi viendo al recién nacido Naruto con una leve sonrisa que el recién nacido respondió levemente, Fugaku e Hiashi esperaban grandes cosas de aquel poseedor del Rinnegan mientras que jiraiya solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

-El cambiara el mundo y traerá paz, lo sé.

Nota de autor: bueno, esta historia era originalmente de Toaneo07 pero ya que el no la continuará le pedí permiso de si me permitía continuarla yo, los 3 primeros capítulos serán iguales a los que el ya había escrito ya que no veo gran necesidad de cambio ya que en lo personal me gustaron bastante además de que no se me ocurre alguna forma de mejorarlos mucho

esto tendrá Harem, las siguientes que aparecerán son:

1) Hinata

2) Konan

3) Samui

4) Karin

5) FemHaku

Esta es mi primera historia así que gustosamente acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas, si tienen sugerencias para el harem son mas que bien aceptadas, en lo personal Sakura no me agrada hasta el shipuden y ni ahí termina de agradarme, así que esta en ustedes decidir si Sasuke se vuelve bueno o siga siendo el vengador que todos deseamos patear y si se hace o no banshing a Sakura, además que tendremos a Zabuza en el fic, pienso emparejarlo con alguien de konoha, aun no me decido, ustedes si quieren, porque esto no es obligado ni nada, pueden escoger:

\- Anko

\- Kurenai

\- Shizune

\- Yugao


	2. La niebla se disipa

Cap 2

Rikudō sennin: Demonio de konoha

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les esté gustando la historia y no se olviden, seleccionen la pareja para Zabuza.

Crujía sus dientes con fuerza ,no podía creer en cómo termino las cosas ,él no quería que sucediera eso ,que su compañero de equipo resultara herido o peor muerto ,no ,no quería eso ,sabía bien que Sakura se enojaría por ello ,todos lo harían ,todos le odiaran por ser el causante indirecto de la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha.

Apretó los párpados, no aceptaba que su frío compañero se haya sacrificado para salvarle la vida, Sasuke siempre fue alguien frio, antisocial, eso entre otra cosa pero jamás espero que se sacrificara su vida por la de él, por la de alguien patético.

Naruto sentía que los segundos eran horas, sentía que el mismo tiempo estaba sumamente más lentos, abrió de nuevos los ojos para ver el rostro pálido y llena de cortaduras de Sasuke, crujió los dientes por tal escena, era demasiado para él.

-Parece ser que es la primera vez que ves morir a un compañero…es compresible, somos shinobis…nuestra vidas se rige por la muerte….

Naruto escucho la fría pero cierta palabras de Haku, no tenía ganas de gritarle ya que ella tenía razón, un shinobi vive tanto para la muerte pero es duro aceptarlo y peor cuando tu compañero se sacrificó por ti, lo único que atino a hacer es abrazar el cuerpo frio de Sasuke con cariño y respeto que podía darle a un camarada.

-Pero es tiempo que sigas a tu amigo…

Algo se rompió en la mente de Naruto, escuchar que no solo había perdido a un compañero de armas sino a un amigo….fue un shock muy profundo, una creciente ira comenzó a invadirle que a la vez un ansia de muerte le nublaba, cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos era completamente rojo.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

Su grito junto con un estallido de chakra de color rojo que tomo la forma de un zorro demoniaco hubiera iniciado lo siguiente: Naruto salvajemente atacando cada espejo del jutsu de Haku ,usando pura fuerza bruta más una creciente y aumentaba velocidad ,después de atraparla atinarle un golpe que le enviaría a varios metros ,después de conocer la identidad de la kunoichi de Kiri ,esta desaparecería para cubrir a Zabuza del Raikiri de kakashi para después ser asaltado por Gato junto con un grupo de bandidos pero que son finalmente derrotados por Zabuza y muriendo durante el trascurso de la batalla.

Pero…eso jamás sucedió.

Konoha.

Sarutobi leía con calma algunos informes y otras misiones que habían enviado solicitando algunas grupos o ninjas famosos en la aldea, siguió haciendo todo aquel papeleo hasta que se topó con una notificación que no había leído con atención.

Al leerla solo alzo una ceja incrédulo, aparentemente el Raikage desea que se forme nuevamente una nueva alianza, haciéndose el loco por lo del asunto Hyuuga claro, solo que esta vez para la formación de la alianza se pide un matrimonio de jóvenes ninjas.

Sarutobi al principio se mostró incrédulo pero al final suspiro cansado al entender del porque aquella petición cuando solo piden unos clanes en específico, el raikage pide que para la formación de la alianza, para él represéntate de la hoja debe de ser alguien de un clan extinto, como muchos pensaran, el clan uchiha.

El raikage de forma sutil aun desea el poder de un Doujutsu para aumentar el prestigio de su aldea, por ello necesitan al miembro de un clan extinto para asegurar la continuación de ese clan y obviamente para que la alianza de las dos aldeas sea oficial.

Sarutobi suspiro de nuevo, sabía bien que esto no es una clase de trampa, sino que simplemente es un movimiento político muy sutil pero funcional, ya veía en el futuro como sus concejales aceptan esto pero seguro que los Hyuuga se negarían ya que son rencorosos con los ninjas de Kumo.

Los del consejo verán esto como una buena jugada, ya que Danzou hace mucho le hablo del resurgimiento del clan uchiha pero asegurándose que sean leales a konoha y eso inicia con Sasuke.

Planearon un poco después de la masacre Uchiha que para la resurrección del clan debían de eliminar la ley de prohibición de los matrimonios libre ,donde una persona se puede casar con varias personas a la vez ,de este modo se asegura una gran cantidad de descendiente del dicho clan.

Aunque eso se planeó hace ya menos de tres años, Sasuke tendrá que aceptar varias pretendiente a los dieciséis y tanto sus pretendientes y descendientes tendría la protección de la aldea, sarutobi solo suspiro de nuevo pensando que todo eso sería un buen plan sino fuera que Sasuke tiene problemas tanto psicológicos como emocionales, seria imposible que el fuera alguien para aceptar tal cosa.

Aunque la petición del raikage pide un clan en extinción, solo existen otro pero aquellos son menores y no son conocidos, en poca palabra se especifica al clan Uchiha…aunque existe otro clan que rivaliza al clan Uchiha…el clan Uzumaki.

Moviendo de un lado a otros sus ojos y percibiendo la presencia menos de unos metros desde afuera de su oficina, noto que solo estaban sus dos ANBUs guardaespaldas en la puerta de la oficina, por ello sabiendo que no está vigilado, se quitó su sombrero de hokage para ver un sello singular.

Con un Kai, se liberó el sello donde se mostraba otro un poco más difícil y con muchos escritos, poniendo el dedo en el expulso un poco de chakra, cuando quito el dedo noto que el sello se modificaba para abrir un agujero en el centro donde al final…no había nada.

-No….puede ser….-Susurro en shock…había sucedido, esperaba que eso sucediera cuando Naruto estuviera en su primera misión rango A pero él está en una misión C ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Naruto haya visto la muerte en una misión así?-¡ANBUs!

-Sí, hokage-sama.

-Quiero que vayan inmediatamente a la mansión Hyuuga y le informen únicamente a Hiashi Hyuuga que… "ha sucedido"….solo eso y que envié un ANBUs hacia las tierras de las olas donde se encuentra Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Algo más?

-Que esta misión se tome rango S, en poca palabra nadie debe de saberlo, ni los consejeros, después de avisarle esto a Hiashi, envíen al ANBUs mas rápido.

-¡si hokage-sama!-tanto como apareció desapareció en un parpadeo, sarutobi se dejó caer en su asiento con cansancio, ya había llegado la hora, debía de llamar inmediatamente a Jiraiya para que entrenen a Naruto ya que hace poco se enteró de una organización que está cazando a los jinchurikis.

-Naruto…. ¿De verdad eres el niño de la profecía?-El no le prestó atención a su alumno la primera vez que le dijo mencionando a Minato pero ver en quien se convirtió y como su descendiente tiene en su sangre la mismísima voluntad de fuego ,le hace pensar que quizás ,él sea el salvador del mundo.

Vio de reojo con la notificación y solo suspiro fuertemente, ahora el clan más importante de Konoha será el clan Uzumaki y ya imaginaba todo el papeleo que se armara por eso, tanto para las futuras peticiones de matrimonios y resurgimiento del Rinnegan que pedirá el consejo como el problema de que el raikage exigirá poner a Naruto en un matrimonio arreglado, si, las cosas se complicaran.

-Espero que todo salga mejor….

En Nami no Kuni.

Naruto alzo el rostro mostrando un rictus de dolor y furia ,sus ojos rojos brillaban de manera amenazador y profunda mirando a dirección de Haku que se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada ,el aire de pronto fue apartado por el chakra demoniaco del kyubi inundándolo a la vez de instinto asesino de gran cantidad.

Zabuza y Kakashi percibieron ese instinto asesino haciéndoles detenerse levemente en su combate, mientras que Zabuza trataba de recordar en qué lugar percibió esa sensación de muerte y Kakashi reconoció de inmediato el chakra del kyubi y pretendía lanzarse para detener todo ese embrollo.

Pero como apareció desapareció repentinamente.

Haku ,Zabuza y kakashi quedaron incrédulos al percibir que el aire volvió de una manera tan rápida que parecía casi imposible a su normalidad pero no pudieron decir nada más al sentir como un pulso de chakra exploto desde el centro de la zona de espejo de Haku desviando toda la neblina.

Naruto veía hacia arriba estimado en sus pensamientos o eso parecía quienes lo vieran ya que estaba quieto, sus ojos estaban en su normal color azul cielo pero estaban vacíos, como si no estuviera mentalmente en ese lugar.

Antes de hacer algo vieron impactados como Naruto lanzaba un grito desgarrador mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos rápidamente mientras se encorvaba en ese lugar, Sakura noto eso y sintió temor de que algo le estuviera sucediendo a su rubio compañero pero se quedó impactada al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke pero antes de lanzarse imprudentemente a ese lugar se quedó corta cuando otra onda de chakra fue expulsado por Naruto quien no dejaba de gritar fuertemente.

-¡Naruto!-Grito Kakashi lanzándose para ayudar a su alumno e hijo de su sensei ,esa aptitud ya le estaba preocupando ya que Naruto estaba expulsando chakra de manera fuerte y errática pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el kyubi pero fue detenido por una estocada que pudo esquivar de Zabuza.

-Kakashi, debes de dejar que los muchachos combatan aunque esto es raro… ¡jutsu de Ocultación en…!-Antes de terminar de decir su jutsu, se sintió una gran explosión que levanto una gran cortina de humo pero antes de decir algo, Zabuza recibió en brazo a una inconsciente Haku y alzar la mirada quedo en shock igual que los presentes.

Ante ellos caminaba Naruto con un semblante serio ,ignorando las lágrimas de sangre que recorren en sus ojos ,pero eran sus ojos que dejaron sin alientos a los shinobis ,ya no eran esos ojos azules cielo ,no ,ahora eran morados en forma de anillos que se contaba eran en total de tres y un punto pequeño negro en el centro.

Naruto veía con todo diferente, los colores eran más vividos, podía percibir todo de una manera tan….amplia, no sabía qué carajo estaba sucediendo pero podía ver hasta donde se encontraba su maestro con Zabuza y eso que estaban a más de diez metros lejos de su persona.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido, notando impactado que se trataba de sangre, usando la manga de su chaqueta se limpió todo rastro de sangre para parpadear nuevamente y seguir viendo de una manera tan diferente, así percibió que había algo diferente.

Movió sus ojos morado entre su maestro, a su compañera y amor platónico hasta el Jonnin de la neblina viendo que estos le veían impresionados y temerosos en el caso de Tazuna y Sakura, confundidos saco un kunai para ver el reflejo de esta su rostro.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?-no sabía que le sucedió, sus ojos eran….diferentes… ¿diferente? eso era una mierda, sus ojos estaban de la peor manera pero podía ver diferente pero no malo, no entendía que pasaba.

Hasta recordó que estuvo enojado por la "muerte" de Sasuke y la ira junto con las ansias de sangre hizo que algo se partiera en su mente y liberando una gran cantidad de chakra, de un color rojo que tenía rastro de ansias de sangre ¿Conclusión? El kyubi.

Pero aunque duro unos segundos en ese estado salvaje supo que se trataba de ese maldito zorro que le jodio toda su vida, fue ya hace tiempo que supo sobre el kyubi gracias al imbécil de Mizuki ,el mismo averiguo unas cosas para entender que el kyubi era un ser de chakra.

Podía decir que ese chakra que no era suyo era del kyubi….pero ¿Esas cosas? ¿De dónde salieron? De una manera se parecen al Sharingan pero….eran totalmente diferentes, alzo la mirada para ver el Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo de su sensei que lo veía intensamente.

Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar o hacer hasta que recordó del como inicio todo, haría como siempre hacia cuando no entendía algo, lo ignoraba y se concentraba en lo más importante, se dirigió hacia Sasuke que aún se encontraba acostado en el suelo sacando de sus pensamientos a los presentes.

-Sasuke….Sasuke-Su amigo seguía pálido, crujió los dientes por la rabia e impotencia, sin notar como los anillos de su aún desconocido Doujutsu giraron, una leve chispa de vida se encendió en el cuerpo de Sasuke quien se movió levemente atrayendo la atención de Naruto-¡SASUKE! ¡SAKURA! ¡SASUKE SIGUE VIVO!

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Naruto rápidamente se apartó de sus otros compañeros, se sentía incómodo con personas a su alrededor, aun la confusión persistía, aún seguía shockeado pero noto como se escuchó de algo impactar en el suelo.

Llevo sus ojos morado hacia donde podía ver a Zabuza choca con un solo brazo su espada Kubikiri boucho contra un kunai que sostenía fuertemente kakashi ,Naruto se concentró en ese eso y se lanzó para quizás apoyar a su maestro pero este poso su mano deteniendo sus pasos.

-Naruto, después hablamos, ahora necesito que cubras al constructor de puente…

-¡pero Kakashi-sensei!

-¡es una orden Naruto! ¡No sé qué te ha sucedido! ¡No debemos de arriesgarnos!

-¿Arriesgarnos dices Kakashi? No te hagas el tonto, sé que tú también sabes que son esos ojos-Intervino en la conversación Zabuza con voz seria apartándose de un salto de Kakashi y Naruto, puso a Haku en el suelo donde Naruto impactado vio que se trataba de la chica que había conocido hace unos días.

-No sé de qué me hablas Zabuza.

-No te hagas Kakashi, yo investigue sobre los Doujutsu para enfrentarme ti, obvio que todos saben sobre los Doujutsus.

-¿Doujutsus?

-¿Qué? Interesante Kakashi, no le pudiste enseñar a tu alumno que son los Doujutsus.

-Si lo hice, solo…

-¿Con el Sharingan? Que mal maestro eres, un verdadero maestro instruye lo más rápido posibles a su alumnos sobre las artes shinobis-Zabuza sabía bien sobre ello, cuando asesino a todo ese curso de estudiante en su eximente cuando el apenas era un niño, le fue instruido todas las artes shinobis de una manera rápida convirtiéndolo en hoy alguien reconocido por todo el continente elemental.

-No te metas Zabuza o te callare asesinándote inmediatamente.

-Estas nervioso, lo sé, igual lo estoy Kakashi, estamos viendo la resurrección de lo imposible, lo que dio origen al mundo como conocemos.

-basta Zabuza, esto no es tu asunto.

-Sí que lo es, es sido el espectador del renacimiento del Doujutsu más poderoso.

-Es hora de terminar con esto Zabuza...

-¡ALTO KAKASHI-SENSEI!-Grito a mas no poder Naruto deteniendo a su maestro que pretendía crear otro Raikiri ,el mencionado vio de reojo a su pupilo quien lo miraba con suma seriedad ,el volteo la mirada concentrándose en Zabuza-Habla ¿Qué es esta cosa que tengo en mis ojos?

-Niño, lo que tienes ahí es el tesoro más preciado por más de mil años, tienes el arma más poderosa de todas.

-¡habla ya!

-¡Naruto no es…!

-¡AHORA NO KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡QUIERO SABER!

-…Naruto…-el jounin nunca había visto tan enojado a su pupilo, era compresible al estar tan confundido y que nadie te hable sobre ello te hace llevar al enojo, quizás lo mismo con lo del kyubi, por ello Kakashi guardo silencio y envió una mirada silenciosa a Zabuza de que el también hablaría-….está bien Naruto….los Doujutsus como había mencionado antes son técnicas oculares que solo se obtienen mediante el Kekkei Gekkai….

-Es como el Sharingan niño, solo que diferente…en el mundo existe una gran cantidad de Doujutsu con habilidades auténticas pero…solo hay dos reconocidos como los más poderosos, el Sharingan y el Byakugan….bueno tres por lo que veo mocoso…

-¿Entonces lo que tengo yo es….el Sharingan?

-No Naruto, lo que tú tienes es el más poderoso, el Rinnegan- Sentencio serio Kakashi dejando sorprendido a Naruto pero antes de decir algo vieron como una turba de bandidos aparecían en el otro lado del puente dejando su conversación a un lado.

-Vaya, vaya, los ninjas que he contratado se juntan con la escoria…Zabuza, me has decepcionado, parece ser que tendré que matarte junto a la perra que siempre te acompaña-Entre la multitud salió Gato con una sonrisa confiada por la cantidad de ninjas le acompañaban.

Kakashi miro seriamente a Zabuza quien sonrió con malicia viendo a dirección del mafioso, Naruto solo miraba con furia hacia Gato ya que el envió a unos bandidos hacerle daño a Tsunami y a su hijo Inari, Zabuza hablo con un deje de diversión.

-Vaya Kakashi, parece que ya no somos enemigo.

-Así parece, igual ya se perdió el aire de combate ¿No?

-Sí, fue por este niño, en fin, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Nos encargamos de ellos?-Señalo despreocupadamente el ninja renegado de Kiri al grupo que no se dejaba intimidar por los dos Jonnin, ilusos.

-Sí, necesito liberar tensión…Naruto cuida al constructor, Zabuza ya no le atacara pero estos bandidos si-Ordeno el peli blanco poniendo su banda encima de su ojo izquierdo, Zabuza miro de reojo a Haku para verificar que se encontraba en buen estado, con un asentimiento de los dos Jonnin se lanzaron hacia el grupo quien respondió igual.

En Konoha.

-Se ha activado….esto es preocupante-Menciono Hiashi con seriedad, en ese momento se encontraba sentando frente al Hokage quien fumaba de su pipa para despegar los nervios.

-Y en su primera misión fuera de la aldea, no sé qué habrá pasado, no lo entiendo.

-Quizas haya sucedido algo traumático, como lo dijo Fugaku, cuando atuviera un fuerte shock, el Genjutsu se disiparía de inmediato y se revelaría el Rinnegan.

-Eso lo sé muy bien Hiashi, es que es la misma cuestión, la única forma que le haya tenido un fuerte shock mental seria la muerte de un compañero o el primer asesinato o….

-La aparición o verdad del kyubi….aunque….

-Sí, Naruto ya sabe del kyubi, Mizuki se lo dijo cuándo se robó el pergamino del primer Hokage.

-Sí, escuche ese rumor pero no le creí posible debido que el Uzumaki mostraba estar estable emocionalmente y como no había mostrado el Rinnegan, se me hizo obvio que ese rumor era falso.

-Tus suposiciones serian correctas Hiashi pero no lo fueron, Naruto supo del kyubi pero….gracias a Iruka pudo con la noticia y logro digerirlo correctamente ,por eso el Rinnegan no se activó o…

-Quizas el Genjutsu fue disminuyendo desde eso….no se puede saber desde que Fugaku murió, yo no podía distinguir ese Genjutsu mediante el Byakugan…

-Bueno, dejemos el asunto de que como se activó atrás, si Naruto está herido ya envié a un ANBU para ayudarle.

-Me alegro, aun no olvido la promesa que me hizo hokage-sama, yo he cumplido mi parte revisando si hay alguna clase de alteración en los puntos o sistema de chakra de uzumaki durante estos años y he mantenido en secreto la noticia.

-Sí, lo se Hiashi….pero pensé que tu…

-¿Qué me retractaría? Sí, sé que el muchacho no es la personificación de las buenas costumbre pero es compresible su aptitud cuando se ha vivido en la soledad…no pude brindarle mucha ayuda o sino el clan seria perjudicado de alguna manera por las personas de la aldea…

-¿Pero?

-El posee el Rinnegan, él tiene un gran camino por delante y si el niño sigue con esa fuerza de voluntad de ser Hokage, será el Kage más joven de todos y deseo que el clan Hyuuga esté relacionado con el próximo Hokage.

-Las cosas jamás cambian, igual Que Fugaku, pensando en el futuro, como ya cumplí mi parte con el poniendo a Sasuke en el equipo de Naruto, es hora de cumplir la tuya…

-correcto hokage-sama, ya le informe a mi hija, Hinata que tendremos una conversación esta noche, deseo prepararla y estar listo antes de que el consejo ataque…

-De eso quería hablarte Hiashi…es sobre el matrimonio…

-¿Qué sucede hokage-sama?-Como respuesta recibió una notificación que comenzó a leer con despacio, cuando termino solo frunció el ceño y suspiro cansadamente-No me mostraría esto sabiendo que no me agradaría.

-Sé que el clan Hyuuga esta enemistada con todo lo referente a Kumo pero conociendo a Danzou, sé que obligara al consejo aceptar esta alianza, principalmente usarían a Sasuke como medio para la alianza de las dos aldeas.

-Siendo el heredero de un clan extinto importante pero…

-Pero cuando Naruto regrese….eso ya será imposible, ya que el Rinnegan alzara a lo más alto al clan Uzumaki y sé que todos los del consejo…es más, apostaría de los representantes de algunos clanes querían que Naruto tengan descendiente con el Rinnegan…

-En poca palabra harán la ley de matrimonio libre…ya veo y aprovecharan este tratado para matar dos aves de un tiro.

-Yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato, además sé que tu hija quiere y respeta mucho a Naruto.

-Si lo sé, supongo que se desmayara cuando se entere.

-Pero es algo inevitable, Naruto tendrá….que tener varias novias-Los dos hombres se sonrojaron levemente, obviamente nadie sin emociones se sobresaltarían con ese tipo de información pero al final suspiraron, hasta que el patriarca del clan Hyuuga hablo de nuevo.

-hokage-sama ¿Quién se encargara del entrenamiento de Uzumaki?

-Pienso que con Jiraiya…él tiene experiencia en eso.

-Pienso que sería mejor que alguien el entrenara en cómo controlar su Doujutsu, quizás Kakashi Hatake, igual es su maestro ¿No?

-Puede ser pero en realidad a Kakashi se le fue encomendado la misión de entrenar a Sasuke en el dominio de Sharingan.

-Mmmm ya veo, si me disculpe hokage-sama, debo de hablar con mi hija, con su permiso-con un asentimiento de parte de sarutobi, Hiashi se levantó para irse del despacho del Hokage, dejando al sandaime cansando mentalmente y notando que nadie le estaba viendo saco de un gabinete un libro de color naranja, pero antes de leer solo espero que Naruto se encontraba bien.

De vuelta en Nami.

Siendo decapitado, el cuerpo de Gato cayo hacia el mar dejando un rastro de sangre cerca de la orilla, Zabuza suspiro con cansancio mientras guardaba su espada en su espalda y se encamino donde se encontraba kakashi encima de un montón de cadáveres.

Zabuza le ignoro ,no quería tener un combate en ese momento además de que no quería terminar ese tiempo de su alianza y se encamino hacia la aun inconsciente Haku ,por otro lado kakashi entendió igual ,después vería que haría sino debía de concentrarse en su alumno.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo a través del reflejo de su kunai sus enigmáticos ojos, no sabía qué hacer con eso, su maestro y Zabuza dijeron que era un dou lo que sea y que el mejor.

Sintió arder sus ojos por la impotencia de no entender nada de lo que sucedía ,con sus manos se secó las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado ,se sentía fatal ,ya era otra cosa que le ocurría en su vida que no entendía porque le ocurría esas cosas.

Primero que su vida fue una mentira, que en realidad todos te odiaban a muerte por culpa del maldito zorro que fue encerrado en su interior todo gracias al Yondaime hokage sin razón aparente y ahora ¿Esto? Que tiene unos ojos de lo más raro y que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡no! ¡No dejare que esto me desmorone! ¡Seguiré con mi sueño de ser Hokage!-Grito repentinamente Naruto atrayendo la atención de los presentes ya que Naruto se encontraba alejados de todos cobijados y ahora estaba gritando con furia a quien sabe que-¡jutsu clones de sombras!

Apareciendo seis clones Naruto pretendía demostrar que con ojos raros seguía igual de siempre pero un mareo repentino hizo que cayera al suelo de rodilla llevándose sus manos a la cabeza gimiendo adolorido, Kakashi se alarmo y se acercó a su alumno.

Pero Kakashi noto como los clones veían con los ojos bien abierto para toda parte, como si estuviera contemplado de una manera tan profunda el paisaje que le extraño, los clones se miraron las manos y entre ellos hasta finalmente ver a Naruto que mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta cuando todos los clones le vieron abrió repentinamente los ojos.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA? ¡MALDICION! ¡VEO TODO! ¡VEO TODO!-Kakashi se acercó a su alumno quien cayó al suelo por el fuerte shock mientras que los clones igual, la situación fue demasiado para él, su maestro tomo a su alumno con suma preocupación.

-Naruto…

Días después…

Zabuza junto con Haku veía con intensidad a Kakashi, ya habían pasado unos dos días desde la batalla en el puente y sorpresivamente Kakashi dejo vivir a Zabuza, quien junto con la kunoichi de elemento hielo se mantuvieron ocultos pero cerca de la cabaña donde se hospeda el equipo siete y su sensei.

Sasuke había despertado ese mismo día y fueron tratadas satisfactoriamente sus heridas, por otro lado Naruto seguía inconsciente, al parecer la aparición de su Doujutsu fue un duro golpe.

Kakashi había aparecido donde se mantenían ocultos los dos ex ninjas quienes reaccionaron instintivamente ante una posible amenaza ,Haku se atenían en suma alerta por si aparecía algún ninja ANBU de konoha o de Kiri ,Zabuza decidió hablar.

-¿Qué quieres kakashi? Nuestro enfrentamiento fue solo porque me contrataron, no fue personal.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un problema.

-Lo siento Kakashi pero no me dejare capturar tan fácilmente.

-No, lo que quiero es que se unen a Konoha- Zabuza y Haku se miraron entre ellos para después dirigir una mirada de desconfianza hacia el ninja copia en una señal de que le parecía una locura su proporción-Sé que les parecerá una locura pero es lo mejor.

-Explícate ninja copia-susurro con voz mortífera Haku, ella siempre protegerá a Zabuza de cualquier peligro, por ello se puso frente a él con Senbon en mano.

-Zabuza, tú mismo lo viste, es el Rinnegan lo que posee Naruto ¿Me captas?-Eso llamo la atención del ninja renegado quien bajo su espada la cual la mantenían en posición de ataque, mostrando que estaba interesando de lo que hablaba el ninja copia.

-Habla.

-El posee el Rinnegan donde se dice en los mitos, fue el Doujutsu inicial y que le pertenecía a Rikudō sennin, el creador del Ninjutsu.

-¿Rikudō sennin?-Inquirió extrañada Haku viendo a Zabuza totalmente confundida ya que ella no estuvo presente cuando Naruto mostro su nuevo cambio, Zabuza solo gruño diciéndole que se mantuviera callada, orden que fue obedecida por Haku.

-Como sea kakashi, eso es un mito.

-Más bien lo era Zabuza, los ojos de Naruto es la prueba de que ese mito existe y si eso es correcto, Naruto obtendrá un poder por de si superior al kyubi.

-¿El kyubi?...no puede ser…. ¿entonces él es?-Zabuza estaba sorprendido, todos sabían que el Yondaime hokage había "derrotado" al bijuu más poderosos, el kyubi sacrificando su vida, una proeza impresionante, pero muchos saben que eso es imposible y el único modo de derrotar a una bestia con cola es sellándolo en un humano.

-Sí, pero esto no tiene nada que ver, estoy tan sorprendido como tu...

-Supongo, enviar a una misión así a un niño con esos ojos y más con ese poder no puede ser posible, quizas lo del poder de la bestia pero esos ojos es inaudito.

-correcto, esto es tan sorpresivo que se tiene que tomar precauciones.

-mantener en secreto la información, ya veo, con esos ojos todas las naciones lo querrá de una manera u otra, pero si no tienen la información no habrá peligro alguno ¿no?

-Correcto, es ahí cuando te pido que te unas a Konoha.

-Siendo yo de Kiri, podría divulgar la información o raptar al muchacho para Kiri y se me expíe mis pecados aunque eso es imposible, por ello me pides unirme a tu aldea, una manera pacífica de evitar los problemas.

-Evitaría que la información se filtrara además de tener un gran aliado para Konoha, es tu única opción, tú mismo lo dijiste podías divulgar esta información o secuestrar a Naruto, por ello tiene dos opciones, aceptar o morir- Kakashi hablaba en serio y para asegurar que su amenaza fuera cierta mostró el Raikiri, Zabuza se carcajeo por la forma de amenazar de Kakashi mientras que Haku se mantenía tensa a un posible enfrentamiento.

-Hahaha me agradas Kakashi, sabes mover bien tus fichas, si es cierto, es la única manera para que la información no se divulgue es teniéndome encerrado en su aldea o matándome.

-¿Qué decides?

-Sencillo ,nos uniremos a Konoha- Sentencio con voz decidida Zabuza dejando impresionada a Haku que volteo a ver a su maestro completamente incrédula ,Kakashi no se mostró sorprendido pero en realidad si lo estaba ,en una parte de su mente le decía que era imposible que aceptara-¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido?

-para serte sincero, lo estoy, creí que no aceptarías.

-Lo hago porque deseo ver que hará ese muchacho, el posee los ojos más poderoso del mundo y deseo estar ahí para ver que hará con ellos, destruir su aldea o…

-Convertirse en Hokage.

-¡vaya! Ese mocoso tiene grandes expectativas, si, es una buena decisión ver el camino del mocoso….parece que tenemos visitas-Sentencio viendo a un costado suyo, Kakashi suspiro cansadamente y saco con desinterés su libro Icha icha, de unos árboles cayo finalmente aquel espectador.

Se trataba de un ANBU de konoha, este tenía el cabello morado y una máscara de gato, Haku nuevamente se puso en posición de guardia mientras veía de reojo por si kakashi atacaba a traición pero ver sus musculo relajado y leyendo ese libro creyó que no haría movimiento alguno.

-Hatake, tú y tú equipo son requeridos de inmediato a la aldea-Sentencio La ANBU que resulta ser Yugao sacando su katana corta y se posiciono en modo de ataque para eliminar a Zabuza ya que lo reconoció como unos de los desertores de kiri.

-Yugao, cálmate de una vez, seguro que has escuchado lo que dije ¿no?

-Siempre olvido que fuiste capitán ANBU ¿Cuándo supiste que he estado aquí?

-Desde el comienzo, no me gusta repetir las cosas Yugao, Zabuza Momochi y la joven Haku se irán con nosotros, yo hablare con el Hokage para introducirlo a la fuerza shinobi.

-Pero Kakashi-San, Zabuza Momochi es un ninja renegado y si la niña le sigue es porque debe de ser igual.

-la señorita no tiene nada que ver en eso, pero me escuchaste, la introducción a la filas de Zabuza es para mantener la información ¿no escuchaste?

-Entendido, solo necesito verificar que eso que el jinchuriki del kyubi posee-Desapareció en un parpadeo la ANBU, kakashi suspiro nuevamente ya que no le gustaba hablara de ese tono tan duro, una de la razones de que dejo de ser ANBU.

-¿Ahora qué Kakashi?

-Esperar a que Naruto despierte y partir de inmediato a la aldea-Con eso los tres desaparecieron mediante un Shushin no jutsu, para pensar que es lo que harían en el futuro.

Un día después.

Unos ojos morados anillados se fueron abriendo lentamente hasta estar completamente abierto, movió sus ojos de un lado para otro al notar que veía diferente, seguía viendo….con más claridad, se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al espejo más próximo que se encontraba en el baño.

Al llegar empujo con fuerza la puerta del baño y se vio en el espejo, noto de inmediato que seguían ahí, esos ojos, los ojos morados de quien sabe qué cosa, gruñendo une vez más, cerro de un portazo el baño para soltar una leves lagrimas amargas.

En la sala se encontraba kakashi siendo acompañados por unos curiosos Sasuke y Sakura que veían a una ANBU que se encontraba con ellos, ellos escucharon el portazo de la puerta del baño y Sakura pretendía subir a gritarle a Naruto por ser maleducado por eso pero una mirada severa de kakashi le hizo quedarse quieta recordando lo que sucedió hace tres días.

Por otro lado Sasuke se sentía confundido y dichoso, la dicha debido que logro desbloquear el Sharingan, era un paso más para poder derrotar a itachi pero estaba confundido ya que todos se estaba comportando extraño referente a Naruto, cuando le pregunto qué sucedió en la pelea, Sakura le aseguro que Naruto había salido victorioso pero no dijo cómo y su maestro se ponía serio referente a eso.

Además de la presencia de esa a ANBU, aquellos ninja le daba una mala sensación por lo de su hermano pero le intrigaba el hecho de que había uno en su misión, solo pudo atribuirle que se dieron cuenta que la misión era rango A que en lugar de C.

Yugao esperaba pacientemente que llegara el jinchuriki, estaba confundida aunque no se notaba por su máscara aunque sin ella tampoco podía ser visto ¿Kakashi proponiendo a un renegado unirse a konoha? ¿Proteger la información? ¿Rikudō sennin? ¿EL Rinnegan? Solo esperaba que todas sus dudas se resolvieran cuando el Uzumaki bajara para ver que sucedía.

Después de unas dos horas, se escuchaban los pasos lentos de Naruto, Kakashi le hecho una mirada a Tazuna que pidió a su familia dejar a los ninjas solos, Sasuke noto ese hecho y su ansiedad de saber que sucedía le carcomía mientras Sakura solo se concentraba en Sasuke como reaccionara a ver esos ojos extraños, pensaba igual Kakashi sobre Yugao aunque de diferente forma.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?-Se escuchó la voz débil del rubio dando a entender que había llorado, kakashi se llevó su mano a la frente, se le había olvidado que esto podía ser traumático para su alumno, sabía que el ya conocía la verdad del kyubi y podía estar susceptible a los cambios y hechos que uno no puede entender con facilidad.

-Aquí estamos Naruto.

Escalones más escalones, todos sentía la ansiedad en el aire, cuando Naruto bajo definitivamente todos pudieron contemplar con sorpresa el Rinnegan, debido que solo se había visto levemente ,no completamente, Yugao no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa al ver el tercer y más poderoso Doujutsu de todos, que superaba a creces al Sharingan y al Byakugan.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara dattebayo?-Pregunto con inocencia, le incomodaba esas miradas, ya mucho tenía que todos los vieran con odio y muerte para que también le vean como si fuera un bicho raro, el primero en recomponerse fue kakashi.

-Naruto, buenos días.

-Eh….buenos días, sensei.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo…mareado…confundido…diferente sensei…

-¿Diferente?

-Si Kakashi-sensei, veo todo con mucha diferencia, mi chakra lo siento diferente…cuando cree lo clones la sentí diferente…además los clones…

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto?

-Es que…vi lo que veían los clones…fue raro sensei…veía todas partes, donde miraban los clones lo podía ver…

-Ya veo, bueno este tranquilo Naruto, podrás saber sobre ello después, pero mantén la calma-Dijo kakashi con voz compresiva, detecto que su alumno sentía ansiedad, el recordó sentirse así un poco después de que obtuvo el Sharingan ya que obviamente nadie le instruyo como manejarlo.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y noto que sus compañeros lo veían sumamente raro, al tratar de despejar el ambiente pesado le sonrió pero Sakura desvió la mirada y pretendió hablar con Sasuke, quien miraba a otro lado con una mirada sumamente fría y dura.

Naruto solo bajo levemente la mirada, sentía que fue rechazado por sus compañeros por culpa de sus ojos, aquellos que le hacía sentir incomodo, nervioso, tantas cosas, empuño las manos y solo se encamino hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno ante la mirada analítica de Yugao.

-Dudo mucho que Hokage-sama me haya enviado a esta misión solo por coincidencia….esto traerá muchos problemas…. espero que este niño tome una gran decisión….para bien o para mal…

Nota de autor: hola disculpa si el capítulo fue aburrido pero es necesario ya que es parte de la historia, ustedes dirán ¿y la acción? ¿Y los poderes del Rinnegan? Pues es mucho más complicado que decir.

En algunos fics muestran a Naruto con el Rinnegan y que lo domina enseguida, eso es imposible ya que siendo un Doujutsu que nadie ha visto en siglos no creo que de la noche de la mañana lo domine, por ello principalmente mostré como lo desbloquea, cómo reacciona al tenerlo y como siente al tener algo que no entiende.

Es lo mismo con Nagato, solo que de un modo diferente, Naruto igual que Nagato expulso una onda de energía cuando activo el Rinnegan igual que Nagato cuando mataron a sus padres, en el próximo se mostrara como Naruto estará en la aldea con su nuevo Doujutsu y como tomara la noticia que está comprometido y toda la cosa.

Como ya dije este fic es adoptado de Toaneo07, en lo personal Sasuke nunca me termino de agradar, admitámoslo hasta que su hermano muerto le dijo que estaba haciendo tonterías no abrío los ojos y dejó su actitud arrogante que mantuvo durante la mayoría de la serie, y Sakura era una fangirl hasta Shipuden donde se tomo mas en serio su trabajo como kunoichi.

Después de decir esto les dejo a ustedes si en la historia se les hace algún tipo de bashing, me despido y les agradezco por leer.


	3. Regalo de un amigo caído

Cap 3

Rikudō sennin: Demonio de konoha

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.

Muchas gracias por leer, se que casi no he tardado mucho en subir los capítulos pero quiero recordar que hasta este capítulo la historia en si ya había sido escrita por Toaneo07 y yo adopte su abandonada obra.

algunos me han comentado sobre Naruto y saber de golpe todos los poderes del Rinnegan, esto no será así porque admitámoslo ¿como demonios sabrá los poderes de unos ojos que lo único que se sabe con certeza es que sus usuarios pueden usar los 5 elementos igual de bien? Se me ocurre que los descubra bajo momentos de presión o por accidente, acepto sugerencias.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo sin tener ganas de levantar la mirada del suelo, ya habían pasado el tiempo y se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea y podía sentir un mal presentimiento y eso podía asegurar con al Anbu que le hacía compañía.

Desde hace días que sus compañeros de equipo no le habían dado la suma atención, siempre le veían raro y evitaban hablarle solo que la diferencia era que Sasuke le lanzaba una que otra mirada fría sin razón aparente.

Solo pudo pensar que fue culpa de sus ojos, desde que habían apareció la estrecha relación de compañerismo que tuvo con Sakura y Sasuke se desvaneció repentinamente y el que creyó que habían hecho un pequeño avance pero parece que se equivocó.

Movió levemente las vendas que cubría casi toda la cara que según kakashi le evitaría que sus ojos fuera descubierto a simple vista, recordó que su maestro le hablo un poco más sobre el Rinnegan, su Doujutsu. Kakashi le comento sobre el origen y la leyenda de los ojos del antiguo creador del Ninjutsu, aquel que derroto según se dice los mitos al poderosos Maou Juubi y consiguió la paz mundial, temporalmente pero paz mundial era.

La historia le sirvió en algo a Naruto para saber sobre un poco de su…Doujutsu pero le hizo sentir una suma ansiedad por poseer otra cosa que nadie jamás había tenido por más de dos mil años aproximadamente, eso le sumaria mucha más soledad más de la que tenía.

Era obvio que muchos se alejaran de el por poseer el Doujutsu más fuerte y sumando que tenía al kyubi, su esperanzas de ser aceptado estaban disminuyendo cada vez más y nadie le hacía sentir mucho mejor, su maestro solo se dedicó en vigilar el camino mientras era ignorado por sus compañeros y la Anbu le ponía el ojo en algunas ocasiones pero simplemente pasaba de él.

Naruto suspiro una vez más y alzo su mano derecha donde se había apuñalado para hacer una promesa, de nunca echarse para atrás y fue gracias a eso que aún no se ha suicidado, nadie le entendía que tener algo que los demás no tienen aumentara su soledad y no creía que la soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

Entre los árboles se encontraba Zabuza junto con Haku vigilando al grupo de ninjas de la hoja, claramente concordaron que era mejor tomar caminos distintos para que los Genin no se sobresaltaran para después encontrarse en konoha.

Por otro lado Haku noto algo sumamente importante, tal que hizo saltara hacia los Genin que al verla se pusieron en guardia mientras que Yugao y Kakashi la miraron esperando del porque su presencia pero se quedaron corto cuanto la joven del elemento hielo se acercó directamente a Naruto para darle un leve abrazo ante la mirada sorprendida de los más jóvenes.

Haku había notado desde hace mucho que Naruto estaba completamente en un conflicto emocional y eso lo comprobó al ver los músculos tensos del rubio y como mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Al principio no le dio importancia ya que Naruto debía estar aun en shock por poseer un Kekkei Gekkai pero eso duro más de unas horas y supo correctamente cuando el rubio estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Zabuza bufo frustrado saliendo entre los arbustos, le había enseñado a Haku no permitirse llevarse por las emociones pero debía de recordar que aunque eran shinobis y eran armas, podían tener emociones y eso lo demostró su pupila a hacer eso que muchos antes jamás sería capaz de hacer, mostrar en público alguna reacción emocional.

Naruto al notar el leve abrazo que el dio la kunoichi del elemento hielo hizo que se humedeciera sus ojos y manteniendo el poco orgullo que tenía contuvo las lágrimas pero agradeció al menos tener alguien que le importara.

Después de eso el grupo siguió su camino ahora incluido con los fugitivos de kiri, Sakura le pregunto sobre la presencia de los dos ninjas renegados pero kakashi le dejo claro que ellos ahora mismo eran aliados, Sakura no volvió a objetar ya que confianba que su maestro y Sasuke podía hacerles frente una vez más.

Por otro lado el Uchiha no podía sacarse de la cabeza al ver su compañero con esos ojos, esos anillados ojos de color morado, él sabía que eran un Doujutsu ya que obviamente el poseía uno, el Doujutsu de Naruto era sumamente diferente al Sharingan y al Byakugan pero según escucho a escondidas de parte de su maestro, el Rinnegan como se llama aquel extraño Doujutsu, era simplemente superior a los otros Doujutsus existente causando que un sentimiento de furia y celos creciera por ello.

Miro de reojo a Naruto que se encontraba un poco atrás siendo abrazado por los hombros por Haku, noto que estaban hablando en voz baja y que Naruto tenía los ojos vidriosos, clara señal de que lloro en silencio, eso encendió la furia una vez más de Sasuke, su estúpido compañero debería de estar orgulloso de poseer un Doujutsu nunca antes visto o que mantuviera la cordura, no que se volviera una gallina, eso era un golpe para su orgullo por ver a alguien tan débil con –Aunque le dolía en su ego pensarlo- el Doujutsu más fuerte, aún más que el Sharingan.

Naruto se encontraba levemente mejor gracias a la caricias y las palabras profundas de Haku logro calmarse y soltar en parte toda su ansiedad, ella le platico como se sintió cuando comenzó a manejar su Kekkei Gekkai, le comprendía ya que al no tener nadie que le hablara como usarlo fue una experiencia difícil.

Pero Haku le hablo con sumo cariño- Sin saber porque- que fue gracias al apoyo de su maestro Zabuza que le incitaba en convertirse en la mejor arma de todas, pudo lograr dominar su elemento y de ahí pudo avanzar por sí misma. Naruto no le gusto escuchar que Haku se consideraba un arma pero se sintió mejor que al escuchar que con el apoyo de Zabuza pudo avanzar y dejar atrás la ansiedad de sus desconocidas habilidades.

Kakashi miro todo aquello levemente y solo sonrió bajo su máscara al ver que al menos su alumno se encontraba emocionalmente mejor, como lo dijo una vez su maestro "Para curar nuestras penas es mejor la compañía de una buena mujer" aunque su maestro le dijo que eso le había dicho el Sanín jiraiya, por eso se entendía el doble sentido de la oración.

Zabuza miraba de vez en cuando por todas partes, ya se estaban acercando a konoha y sabía bien la desmadre que se amaría con su presencia y no solo eso, sino por los ojos del pequeño Genin y él sabía que lo más codiciado en el mundo ninja es el poder y el Rinnegan es el máximo poder, eso dicen la leyenda de Rikudō sennin pero si metemos al Kyubi no youko a la suma, tendríamos a literalmente un dios y Zabuza debía estar junto a ese muchacho durante su travesía.

Zabuza siempre ha seguido al más fuertes o en modo de decirlo de otra forma, es un instinto de supervivencia el seguir al más fuerte y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Zabuza miro a un lado suyo, viendo como el rubio jinchuriki hablaba con su arma personal con suma calma.

El ninja de Kiri suspiro a su adentro pensando en las posibilidades de las futuras guerras que habrá por el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki pero prefería estar con konoha que con Kiri, allá podían matar a Haku por su Kekkei Gekkai aunque si recordaba bien, escucho que el reinado oscuro de Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage había terminado desde hace ya mucho.

Poco a poco vieron las puertas de la aldea y Kakashi se tensó, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, no tan malo, sino que sería incomodo, estresante y cansador, algunas veces maldecía a ese sexto sentido que le decía que ocurría algo muy malo.

-Naruto….-Llamo con voz baja el ninja Copy, el grupo se detuvo esperando las palabras del Jounin pero este solo suspiro e hizo un gesto de mano a un arbusto donde salió un perro con un banda ninja en la frente además de traer algo entre los dientes, Yugao pudo verlo, se trataba del perro espía de Kakashi, Pakkun.

-Aquí esta Kakashi- Menciono el perro con voz ronca sacando un grito ahogado de los más jóvenes al ver a un animal parlante, Kakashi se agacho y vio como entre los dientes había una especia de lentes de visor de color naranja.

-Gracias Pakkun…Naruto, Toma- Después de agradecer Kakashi tomo los lentes y se lo lanzó al rubio que por las vendas no la pudo recibir bien pero logro atraparlas entre sus manos, al verla noto que parecían unos lentes de nieve y miro interrogante a su sensei.

-¿Qué es esto Kakashi-sensei?

-Son unos lentes que evitaran que todos vean tu Rinnegan…le perteneció a un amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

-Pues….un amigo caído en batalla ,aquel que me dio esto ,Obito Uchiha -Cuando dijo eso Kakashi despreocupadamente señalo con su pulgar en su ojo oculto sacando el aire a Sakura y Naruto, por otro lado Sasuke no objeto nada sino estuvo satisfecho al saber dónde su sensei haya sacado su Sharingan y no tenía nada que ver con Itachi.

-Pero…pero sensei ¿Por qué me lo da?

-No había de otra, son los únicos lentes capaces de ocultar parcialmente tus ojos además, envié Pakkun para otra cosa…Dime ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Pregunto seriamente el peliblanco, Naruto decidió seguir las indicaciones de su maestro y se puso los lentes, Pakkun miro como Naruto se quitaba las vendas de su rostro logrando ver el Rinnegan.

-Interesante, veo que era verdad. Escucha Kakashi, parece ser que el Hokage sabe sobre los ojos de Naruto- Cuando dijo eso Kakashi y Zabuza se miraron entre sí para después ver a Yugao, dando a entender que su presencia aseguraba aquello, por otro lado…

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo así que el Hokage sabe de esto? ¡Estoy cansada de tanto misterio! ¡¿Por qué Naruto tiene esos ojos tan extraños? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Así parece más a un monstruo de lo que ya es!-Las palabras hirientes de Sakura hizo que Naruto temblara mientras se ponía finalmente los lentes de Obito, Haku le lanzo una mirada de muerte a la pelirrosa y le faltaba poco para sacar unos Senbon pero la voz de Kakashi la detuvo.

-¡Suficiente Sakura! ¡La situación no te concierne en lo más mínimo! ¡Como tu sensei te ordeno que mantengas la boca cerrada! ¡No es el momento para tonterías!-Reprendió levemente enojado Kakashi, puede ser que se estudiante este confundida pero esos fueron palabras hirientes para Naruto, Sakura refunfuño por ello pero no dijo más nada, Por otro lado Naruto apretó los dientes en son de impotencia e ira pero no dijo nada, el siempre guardaba sus sentimientos y no se dejaba dominar por ello.

-mm Kakashi ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Pregunto desinteresado el perro obteniendo la atención requerida, el ninja Copy lo pensó unos momentos en que debería de hacer ,supuso que debían ir directamente con el Hokage pero debía saber algunas cosas.

-¿Alguien más sabe?

-Desgraciadamente, el consejo de la aldea también lo sabe- Eso encendió las alarmas de Kakashi y Yugao y mirándose entre sí asintiendo, la situación era peor de lo que parecía, era bien sabido para todos (Hasta los lectores) que el consejo de la aldea estaba regido por el Hokage pero los demás miembros tenían voto para decidir en fuertes decisiones de la aldea.

Pero la situación no llegaba hasta ahí sino que Kakashi tenía como recuerdo las cosas que el Consejo se ha negado en el pasado pero lo peor era el especie de gusto de hacer miserable la vida de Naruto y tenía muchas pruebas para probarlo.

Kakashi sabía bien que Naruto era hijo de su sensei, Minato Namikaze y por ello durante años desde el ataque del kyubi, había intentado de cualquier manera adoptar a Naruto, era como su deber ya que era el último de los alumnos del Yondaime, pero el consejo se negó, afirmando que él era un ninja muy importante para la aldea como para perder su tiempo criando a un "Demonio" claro que aquel que lo dijo murió decapitado por él.

Sucedió con lo mismo con Jiraiya, él también quiso hacer legal su papel como padrino a Naruto, llevarlo consigo para recorrer el mundo y convertirlo en su alumno pero los consejeros negaron ya que alegaron necesitar a jiraiya con su legendaria red de espía para la búsqueda de posibles enemigos a la aldea, pero no era todo, sino que muchas cosas el consejo le ha privado a Naruto, como ser adoptado en su niñez, la negación de la mansión de su maestro de parte del clan Namikaze o la trasferencia de los bienes de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze y lo peor de todo, algo que aun el consejo sigue peleando, la propiedad del país del remolino, ya que Naruto como heredero del clan uzumaki era suya todo la destruida aldea de Uzu.

Eso y más eran la injusticia que le habían hecho a su alumno, en especial que le negaron que lo entrenara al máximo sino que fue obligado a entrenar a Sasuke por poseer un Sharingan ya desarrollado.

Kakashi suspiro y miro una vez a Yugao que no hacia gesto corporal alguno pero podía asegurar que estaba disgustada bajo su máscara, ella le era leal al Sandaime por ello tenia aberración contra el consejo igual que Kakashi. El ninja Copy no esperaba que las cosas fueran así, esperaba hablarle de esto al hokage, después planear que decir al consejo y evitar definitivamente que Naruto caiga en las garras de Danzou.

Conocía perfectamente al halcón de guerra, era alguien que creía poder defender a la aldea pero también tenía deseos codiciosos donde se centraban en una cosa, Guerra. Danzou ha asegurado en el pasado que para hacer a Konoha la aldea más fuertes y segura, debían de conquistar y aniquilar a los otros países mediante la guerra, como siempre dice "El sacrificio por un bien mayor" pero el Sandaime no aceptaba esa ideología.

Danzou tenía fama de usar ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias, entrenarlo y después arrebatarles las emociones convirtiéndolo en simples armas, Danzou siempre es así, más de una ocasión después de unos años del ataque del kyubi, Danzou sugirió usar el jutsu secreto de su sensei en la academia para potenciar el ejército de konoha y lanzarse a la guerra, algo que el Sandaime y sus allegados, como él y otros Jounin se horrorizaron en pensar del uso del jutsu Hiraishin no jutsu del Yondaime de esa manera, por suerte eso se volvió a replicar.

Pero pensar que Danzou quiera poner sus manos en Naruto le da un temor, no un temor por sí mismo sino para el continente elemental, Rinnegan mas el kyubi sería la devastación de todo y todo bajo el mando de Danzou, era simplemente algo que nadie quiera vivirlo bajo todo ese infierno, pensó Kakashi con seriedad.

-¿Qué haremos Kakashi?

-Supongo que el Hokage sabrá que hacer, es mejor ir y hablar con el-Habían pasado unos segundos pero Kakashi había usado toda su concentración en pesar la consecuencia de esta información igual que Yugao, no por nada fueron y son Anbu, Pakkun asintió desapareciendo en una pequeña explosión de humo y el grupo siguió con su camino en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi? ¿Hay algún problema?-Pregunto con sorna Zabuza al ninja Copy que le ignoro olímpicamente dejando malhumorado al ninja de la neblina, ahora más serio se atrevió a preguntar-¿Qué sucederá ahora Hatake?

-Primero, tenemos que hablar con Hokage-sama sobre lo más importante y después veremos que sucederán con ustedes dos-Finalizo Kakashi con una voz despreocupada mientras sacaba su ya usual libro naranja, El equipo siete con compañía cruzó la puerta de la aldea, los guardias reconocieron a kakashi junto a su equipo de Genin pero se quedaron extrañados por la compañía extra pero no objetaron nada ya que venía acompañado por un Anbu.

Siguiendo con el camino, Naruto podía ver un poco raro con esos lentes de color naranja y sumando el hecho que tenía el Rinnegan, podía ver de manera diferente todos los colores del lugar, no lo quería admitir pero las palabras de Sakura le dolió como nunca, eran las mismas palabras que le decían los aldeanos cuando el atacaban, le golpeaban y le lastimaban durante su infancia, Naruto tuvo que usar todo el auto control que jamás espero tener para no soltar una lagrima, era unos recuerdos muy espantoso como para que su compañera de equipo y amor secreto le dijera esas palabras.

-Eso fue muy….cruel ¿Por qué siempre es cruel conmigo?-Pensó Naruto apretando sus manos, él siempre le perdonaba a Sakura pero esto, no tenía perdón, pero Naruto decidió dejárselo pasar, no la perdonaba pero tampoco sería rencoroso, si lo fuera, ya hace mucho la aldea ya estuviera destruida, suspirando levemente dejo de apretar sus manos y esperando hablar con el viejo Hokage.

Haku noto ese hecho de Naruto y sonrió imperceptiblemente por ello, significaba que el rubio había logrado obtener la calma, por otro lado vio a la chica estúpida de cabello rosa que debería dar una disculpa por su ofensa pero vio en realidad como la chica que es llamada Sakura, solo se la a pasado intentado coquetear con el Uchiha, algo que la dejo sorprendida y enojada como nunca lo estuvo en su vida pero como un matar, se decía que la mataba solo sería una excusa para ser echado de Konoha o quizas serían asesinados.

Siguieron con el camino, Haku y Zabuza notaron sin sorpresa como los civiles o algunos Gennin o Chunnin lo miraban curiosos y extrañados pero cuando ven al equipo siete un poco más atrás, más en específico a Naruto cambiaban su miradas a odio y furia en la gran mayoría de los aldeanos, algo que no sorprendió para nada a Zabuza pero a Haku le causó mucha más furia por ello. Al final llegaron a la torre Hokage y sin antes de entrar Kakashi detuvo al grupo pensando en la cosas que debería de hacer, ya decidido se situó frente al equipo de Gennin y los miro seriamente.

-Sakura, Sasuke, buen trabajo durante en la misión pero necesito que vayan directamente a su hogares, mañana le daré el pago de la misión, Es una orden-Sentencio al ver que Sakura pretendía protestar en algo más, sin más que decir Kakashi entro junto con Zabuza y Yugao, Naruto dudo ya que no lo habían mencionado pero miro a Haku buscando respuesta alguna, ella asintió levemente.

-Ve Naruto-kun, Yo te sigo- Con la palabra calmada del usuario del elemento hielo, Naruto se fue para alcanzar a su maestro, por otro lado Sasuke enojado y celoso parte de inmediato hacia las residencia Uchiha, Sakura no sabiendo que hacer pretendía seguir a su obsesivo amor platónico, para una vez más, intentar coquetear con él, lo que sabemos no funcionara, pero sintió como alguien le tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y al mirar noto que era Haku que la miraba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa calmada.

-¡¿Qué haces esperpento? ¡VISTE LO QUE CAUSASTE! ¡AHORA SASUKE-KUN SE HA IDO! ¡ERES UNA…!-Callo de inmediato la Gennin al sentir una Senbon directamente el cuello causando que literalmente sudara la gota fría por ello.

Haku la miraba con frialdad, esa chica no parecía una kunoichi ya que simplemente no ha hecho nada más que gritar, patalear, llorar y chillar durante todo el tiempo que ha conocido al equipo siete, además de tratar terrible a alguien tan puro como Naruto, no podía permitir que aquella remedo de kunoichi siguiera con esa aptitud con Naruto, presiono levemente su Senbon en una asustada Sakura y la miro con suma frialdad.

-Te recomiendo que desde ahora manténgas la boca cerrada ¡Oíste!-Siseo con voz seca y amenazante y presiono un poco más el arma punzante del cuello de la pelirrosa en un gesto amenazador ya que cayeron varias gotas de sangre, Sakura asintió levemente con temor y Haku aun mirándola fríamente la soltó y le dio la espalda.

Haku no se dignó en voltear a verla, por los pasos y los sonidos que pudo percibir gracias a sus sentidos avanzando, noto como la chica de cabello de chicle salió corriendo en un mar de llanto, sinceramente Haku aún se pregunta cómo puede existir tales ninjas patéticos, con pasos lentos alcanzo a su maestro junto a Naruto y el ninja Copy que al rato se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina del hokage.

-Hokage-sama….soy yo, Kakashi-Con esas palabras entro junto con tal carismático grupo hacia la oficina del hokage que al sentir la puerta siendo abierta dio vuelta en su silla para ver al grupo. Kakashi reconoció inmediatamente a Zabuza como un ninja desertor de Kiri además de una joven que por la forma de estar vestida la hace una kunoichi casi al nivel Anbu pero se centró en Naruto que tenía unos lentes visor en sus ojos, que reconoció de inmediato eran de Obito Uchiha, Sarutobi suspiro pesadamente, ha sucedido.

-Naruto… ¿Ya saben que son esos ojos?-pregunto con calma, El rubio receloso se quitó los lentes visor para mostrar en todo su esplendor el Rinnegan, Sarutobi analizo los gestos de los Ex ninjas de Kiri y estos no mostraron gestos de sorpresa alguna, por ello haciendo varios sellos de manos activo una técnica que encendió las alarmas de Haku y saco tres Senbons pero Zabuza la detuvo interponiendo su brazo delante de ella.

-No seas tonta Haku, el anciano ha activado un sello de silencio además de restricción, en poca palabra lo que se hablara en este momento es información clase S-Concluyo Zabuza con seriedad, no por nada fue capitán Anbu y conocía una gran cantidad de procedimiento para asegurar la informaron de cada aldea, el viejo Hokage asintió levemente.

-Correcto, además que he tenido muchos problemas con unos de mis concejales-Respondió levemente recordando a Danzou aunque el halcón de la guerra quera usar el Rinnegan como arma-…Naruto, sé que está confundido pero….

-¡Y MUY CONFUNDIDO TTEBAYO! ¡¿Cómo me ocurrió esto? ¡¿Por qué tengo estos ojos? ¡¿Por qué dicen que pertenece a un tal sennin yo que se? ¡Es mucho con lo del kyubi y ahora poseo ¿Esto? –Grito de lo más enojado el rubio y no por nada se sentía en las últimas, apretó los dientes en un gesto de ira y tristeza. Zabuza y Kakashi guardaron la compostura pero suponía que el jinchuriki debería de sentirse muy agobiado pero la única que mostro sorpresa fue Yugao al enterarse que Naruto ya sabía sobre el kyubi.

-Pobre muchacho…

-Lo se Naruto pero….esta es la verdad, esto no sucedió actualmente- Todos vieron al hokage sumamente interesado en lo que diría- Naruto…tu naciste con esos ojos.

-¡¿QUE? ¡Eso…..eso…ES IMPOSIBLE!

-disculpa si intervengo Hokage-sama pero lo que dice el joven Uzumaki es cierto, el nació con los ojos azules.

-Se equivocan, Naruto…debes de entender que lo del kyubi fue algo….que no debió ocurrir…la historia es muy larga pero ¡Tú eres el poseedor del Rinnegan! No pienses que esto solo apareció de por si-Sentencio Sarutobi seriamente, él quería hacerle entender al rubio que el kyubi u otro hecho no tenían que ver, el kyubi es lo que se le sumo a la vida de Naruto, el desde que nació tenía como destino obtener el Rinnegan. Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Hokage-sama ¿Podría probarlo?-Pregunto el ninja Copy con seriedad, El Hokage lo miro por unos segundos y asintió lentamente, quitándose su sombrero de hokage y susurrando un Kai, de un sello se liberó una fotográfica que se la paso a Naruto que la miro cuidadosamente.

Era de él de bebe con…el Rinnegan pero no estaba el solo, sino que en la fotografía se encontraba otros cuatro adultos, uno de ellos logro reconocerlo y se trataba del mismo abuelo hokage. Había un tipo de cabello blanco con unas marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos y una banda sumamente rara, otro de cabello negro y ojos que al verlo atentamente descubrió que era el Sharingan y finalmente uno de cabello negro con unos ojos sumamente blancos.

-¿Quiénes son estos Viejo?

-Eran los líderes de tus clanes Doujutsu hermanos, Naruto. Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga- Zabuza, Kakashi y Yugao se miraron entre si ya que estaban hablando de ilustre ninjas en el continente elemental más aquel del clan casi extinto, el clan Uchiha.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar todo lo que podía ¿Dónde había escuchado esos apellidos antes? Sabía bien que los conocía de algún modo o que había un recuerdo de aquellos dos sujetos que le hacía memoria, recordó las palabras del viejo y a la mención del Doujutsu solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que…que se había perdido.

-Me confundí-Dijo sin pena alguna causando que el Hokage se cayera hacia atrás, Zabuza y Yugao solo se golpearon la frente en un gesto de exasperación y únicamente Haku y Kakashi reían nerviosos por todo aquello.

-Naruto, Hablo de los Doujutsu más fuertes y que son más cercarnos al Rinnegan, el Sharingan y el Byakugan-Dijo con calma Sarutobi haciendo que el rubio recordaba que el Sharingan lo poseía son los Uchihas, recordando brevemente a Sasuke además que si seguía con la lógica podía atribuir que el tal Byakugan sea lo que sea le pertenece al clan Hyuga, entonces lo recordó.

Ese era el clan que pertenecía aquella chica que no hablo mucho con el pero que jamás le trato de mala manera…se llamaba…Hinata Hyuga, además si lo pensaba correctamente ella tenía los mismos ojos que aquel sujeto en la fotografía y el otro tenían los mismo ojos que tenían su maestro Kakashi y Sasuke así que finalmente comprendió.

-Ya veo, Viejo ¿Por qué estos tipos están conmigo en esta foto?

-Bueno Naruto, como dije, ellos eran los líderes de los dos clanes de tus Doujutsu hermano, El Sharingan y el Byakugan…necesitaba de su ayuda en ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo cual Hokage-sama?

-Sabía bien que con lo del kyubi….Naruto no tendría una vida normal…pero cuando tu naciste Naruto, ya tenías el Rinnegan…por ello hable con tu padrino-Apuntado al hombre de cabello blanco en la fotografía, Sarutobi se permitió suspira con un poco de dolor al recordar que Naruto jamás tuvo una vida normal y más con el Rinnegan ni tendrá la de un shinobi común.

-¿Mi padrino? ¿Tengo un padrino? ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡¿Si tuviera un padrino, porque mierda no apareció para acompañarme? ¡¿Cuántas veces no desee alguien que estuviera conmigo en mi infancia?

-¡CALMATE NARUTO! Debes saber que hay cosas que aún no comprendes pero que me toca decírtela abruptamente antes de tiempo como una de ella fue que el consejo decidió que nadie te adoptara-Hablo Sarutobi con seriedad y en un tono de mando que solo se puede escuchar de aquel era llamado líder de la aldea, Naruto dejo su furia a un lado para escuchar atentamente al hokage.

-Hable viejo ¿Por qué me negaron la oportunidad de tener una familia? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque el consejo autoimpuso a Jiraiya, tu padrino, a que buscara al culpable de la tragedia del Kyubi pero sobretodo, hay algunos sujetos que deseaban usarte como armas sin emociones pero yo ¡Me opuse inmediatamente! ¡Pero el maldito consejo acepto mi orden si solo no tuvieras alguien que te cuidara!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aquellos que quisieron cuidarte en tu infancia fueron rechazados por ello-Dijo despreocupadamente Kakashi que tenía entre su mano su ya inseparable libro naranja, Naruto asintió lentamente la información ya dada.

-Bien viejo, aun no me has dicho ¿Por qué estaban estos sujetos en esta foto?

-La razón fue que hizo que no conocieras el Rinnegan, ellos usaron una técnica muy compleja para sellar tu Doujutsu, únicamente sería libre cuando tuvieras una gran impresión pero….esperaba que eso fueras cuando tuviera tu primer enfrentamiento a la muerte o…cuando liberaras chakra del kyubi- Haku alzo el rostro recordando cuando Naruto se enojó al creer que Sasuke había muerto, noto que por un momento la densidad del aire se había hecho pesada pero después de eso fue cuando Naruto hizo surgir su Rinnegan.

Naruto atribuyo eso cuando pensó que Sasuke había muerto, Pensó el rubio a tal lógica y supuso que podía ser cierto ya que al final no sabía sobre esos Doujutsu, quizas en verdad lo había tenido desde siempre, sintiendo que la carga en su hombro se hacía más liviano se permitió suspirar, si ese Doujutsu hacia nacido junto a él significaba que no era un anormal, así había nacido y así debía de ser, el Kyubi era el factor que no debió aparecer.

Sarutobi se masajeo la frente en un gesto de cansancio, el consejo daría un terrible problema por todo esto, pero sabía bien jugar bien sus papeles y el tenia listo sus movimiento además de tener como aliado a Hiashi, tenían como misión, preservar la seguridad de Naruto que ha considerado como un nieto y un futuro sucesor al puesto de Hokage.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien conocido en el pasillo así que le hizo un gesto a Naruto ponerse los lentes visor y desactivo los sellos, Yugao entendió que era el momento de partir así que haciéndole una reverencia al hokage y un asentimiento a los demás, incluido a los de Kiri desapareció en un Shushin no jutsu.

De pronto la puerta es abierta por una mujer de cabello purpura y una vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, al entrar vio que se encontraba el Hokage junto al chico Kyubi, al Hatake y para sorpresa suya, al demonio de la neblina, Zabuza Momochi junto a una Kunoichi de unos trece o catorce años.

-¿Qué sucede Anko?

-Hokage-sama, El consejo ya se enteró sobre la llegada del equipo siete de Hatake, un Anbu me pidió que le avisara- Dijo con un poco de sorna Anko viendo a los presentes, Kakashi y el Hokage se miraron entre si arcontado una cosa.

-"Las cosas serán más difícil desde ahora"

Nota del autor; muchas gracias por leer y por favor coméntenme sus ideas de como Naruto descubra el poder de sus ojos, así mismo cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.


	4. Camino Preta aparece!

Muchas gracias por esperar, quiero empezar con que cualquier crítica constructiva es mas que bien recibida, y les pido que por favor me den ideas de como podría Naruto descubrir los poderes del Rinnegan, y sugerencias para el harem del rubio.

Alguien me comento sobre si Naruto resucitaría gente a diestra y siniestra, y al igual que el pienso que no será así ya que la habilidad de realmente resucitar a alguien da tu vida como cambio, aún así el camino Naraka tiene efectos sobre las almas, esto en parte se demostró en el segundo capítulo cuando Sasuke "murio", aunque eso fue escrito por Toaneo07, en el siguiente capítulo explicare un poco mas el como funciona esto.

Agradezco mucho los que leen esto especialmente porque los capítulos son algo lentos, sin más que decir, comencemos.

•

Una parte de Naruto no creía que el concejo de la aldea realmente le tuviese manía para joderle la vida, ese pensamiento se fue al caño a los pocos minutos de entrar a la sala, al principio todo fue bastante formal hasta donde empezaron a hablar de la aparición de sus ojos raros, aun no se aprendía el nombre, los civiles mas extremos decían que era un monstruo, que se haya vuelto costumbre no quitaba que doliese, los más calmados o los más astutos según se viese, decían que deberían sacarlo del sistema shinobi ya que era muy probable que tuviese daños mentales, que no le jodan eso era una mentira y se veía a leguas.

Por otro lado los lideres de clan parecían bastante más calmados, con excepción de una mujer castaña con rasgos salvajes y triángulos decendentes en las mejillas, ella parecía querer lanzarse a golpear a los civiles, tranquila señora usted no es la única.

Un trio de viejos que parecían de la edad del abuelo Hokage estaban bastante calmados, ni idea de quienes eran esos viejos, pero a el no podía importarle menos, el viejo Hokage se mantuvo calmado hasta que pareciese que los civiles ya se habían calmado bastante.

—¿ya dejaron de decir idioteces?— pregunto la mujer castaña de parte de los lideres de clanes con una mirada particularmente molesta.

—Muy bien, ya que parece que todos se calmaron demos inicio a la reunión— hablo con voz de mando el viejo.

— Hiruzen creo que lo mejor para la aldea es que se me entregue a este joven para entrenarlo adecuadamente en su doujutsu para servir correctamente a esta aldea— hablo uno de los ancianos, uno con vendas por todo su cuerpo y un bastón en mano, ya le caía mal.

—¿y me podría decir honorable concejal como le entrenará en el uso de un doujutsu del que no se tiene información?— pregunto un hombre de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara— simplemente no se puede, el único modo de descubrir que pueden hacer esos ojos es que el mismo los descubra.

— con mis entrenamientos podríamos descubrirlos y entrenarlos hasta hacerlo uno de los mejores shinobis de nuestras filas— afirmó el anciano con una expresión de enojo.

— honestamente dudo bastante de eso, tus entrenamientos son conocidos por quitarles las emociones y la imaginación a las personas y desde el punto de vista lógico este tipo de entrenamiento podría obstruir los avances del joven Naruto en descubrir los poderes del Rinnegan— hablo ahora un hombre bastante cubierto y que tapaba sus ojos con unos lentes negros.

— muy bien pongámoslo a voto— dijo el hombre mayor cuando vio que no lo dejarían salirse tan fácil con la suya, así los civiles votaron a favor de si junto con los ancianos, mientras los lideres de clanes votaron en contra, ya estuvo habían perdido— ¿ven?, la mayoría está de acuerdo en que yo lo entrene.

— oh ¿en serio?— hablo enigmáticamente el hombre que ahora reconocía como Hiashi Hyuga— déjeme le recuerdo honorable concejal que Naruto es un shinobi de las filas ninja de la aldea, por lo tanto los civiles no pueden reclamar nada sobre este ya que dejó de estar en su jurisdicción cuando éste se volvió gennin, si están presentes en la sala en este momento no es por otra cosa que por futuros temas a discutir y para que se den por enterados, y antes de que quiera decirme que me equivoco esta es una ley impuesta por Nindaime-sama, por lo que en este momento, la mayoría de la votación esta en contra.

Naruto estaba haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía para no hecharce a reír como loco por las cómicas expresiones del anciano y los civiles.

— Ya con esto zanjado, otro tema a hablar es sobre que la aldea de Kumogakure desea hacer una alianza con nosotros mediante una boda entre un shinobi de su aldea y uno de los nuestros que pertenezca a algún clan en extinción, pongamos a votación esto— hablo el abuelo Hokage, casi todas las manos se levantaron menos la del abuelo y del tal Hiashi.

— bien, supongo que esta mas que claro que aceptamos la alianza, y solo tenemos un clan en extinción con el suficiente renombre o importancia de su resurrección es el clan Uchiha, por esto propongo que removamos la ley de matrimonio libre— hablo una civil.

— no necesariamente, con la aparición del Rinnegan, es el momento perfecto para la resurrección de un clan aliado a la aldea como lo fue el Uzumaki— volvió a hablar la momia, espera, ¡¿pertenecía a un clan?! — además si usamos al Uchiha para esto y Kumo se entera de que tenemos a un miembro del clan Uzumaki con un Kekei Genkai podría desatarse una guerra entre las aldeas.

Ante esto aunque parecía que los lideres estaban un poco indecisos le dieron la razón al viejo llamado Danzo, pronto otra votación se hizo y se aceptó que se removiese la ley de no se qué libre, estaba por preguntar cuando Kakashi-sensei me dio una mirada que decía muy claramente que me calmara y esperara, bastante frustrado me quede callado.

—muy bien con esto último dicho, quiero informarles que Zabuza Momochi, ninja desertor de Kiri, junto a su parendiz desean formar parte de las filas ninja de la aldea, aunque mi decisión de aceptar es segura deseo escuchar sus opiniones— hablo el abuelo Hokage, los lideres de clanes aceptaron sin demasiados peros, solo pedían que se les vigilase por un tiempo, los ancianos aceptaron y los civiles no podían decir nada— muy bien ya hemos resuelto todos los temas a tratar en esta reunión por lo que la doy por terminada, retírense.

Ante estas palabras el lugar no tardo en estar vacío con excepción del abuelo, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi-sensei y yo.

—¡¿Que es eso de que pertenezco a un clan y la ley de no se qué libre?!— pregunte gritando cuando ya todo parecía calmado.

—Bueno el clan Uzumaki era originario de una isla y era un clan en su mayoría pacifista, tenían reservas colosales de chakra, y tenían una cantidad de resistencia física notable, de ahí en mas yo no se nada— hablo Zabuza, así que mi exceso de chakra no es cosa del zorro pulgoso, bueno saberlo.

— Naruto se que lo mejor hubiese sido preguntarte primero todo, pero ten en cuenta que con esto el concejo afirmó tu pertenencia a un clan y tu herencia, así mismo si dejamos esto a Sasuke con lo asexual que se a demostrado en estos años es seguro que no llegaríamos a nada— afirmó el viejo.

—bueno, eso es verdad, pero...— hable dandole parte de razón al abuelo Hokage

— mira el lado positivo Naruto, con esto puedes acceder a tu herencia y podrás traer devuelta tu clan— hablo Haku apretándole el hombro amigablemente.

— Sensei ¿cómo era el clan Uzumaki?

—por lo que yo se Naruto, era un clan pacifista que vivía en una isla, en la aldea de Uzushiogakure, esta y nuestra aldea eran aliadas desde que el Shodai Hokage se caso con la hermana del líder del clan, eran maestros en fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, tenían vidas largas y mucha vitalidad, en números eran tantos como los de cualquier clan pero cuando fueron atacados por la combinación de Kiri, Kumo e Iwa duraron cinco días y cinco noches de guerra en los que los Uzumaki diezmaron sus ejércitos, antes de caer sellaron la isla entera para que nadie se llevará sus secretos.— hablo mientras sonreía con su ojo.

—¿Viejo eso es verdad?— pregunte abrazándome con un brazo mientras un sentimiento cálido surgía en mi pecho.

— si muchacho, conocí a tu madre y créeme que podía ser una payasa pero cuando la enojabas tenia un carácter de los mil avernos, fue alumna de mi alumna Tsunade y sus compañeras eran Tsume Inuzuka y Mikoto Uchiha— explicó el abuelo mientras me sonreía, el calor en mi pecho aumentaba.

— viejo, traeré de vuelta el clan— dije sonriendo con esa cálida sensación recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

— me alegra oír eso, toma Naruto, son las llaves de la casa de tus padres, es cercana al del clan Uchiha— hablo el anciano dándome unas llaves.

 _Al día siguiente_

El equipo 7 se había reunido en el despacho del Hakage por petición de este, así mismo dentro de este podíamos ver aparte del equipo y el líder de la aldea a Zabuza y Haku.

—¿Hokage-sama, porque nos mando llamar?— pregunto Hatake leyendo su inseparable libro.

— esto fue para agregar a Zabuza y a Haku a su equipo para que les ayuden en los entrenamientos, aunque no me gusta admitirlo su equipo tiene varios desperfectos, Naruto tiene una enorme cantidad de chakra pero carece totalmente de control de este, Sakura si bien tiene pésimo taijutsu, nulo genjutsu y total falta de ninjutsu aparte de los de la academia tiene el mejor control de chakra entre las novatas, siendo Sasuke el más equilibrado y aún así no tiene la mejor capacidad física, esto lo estoy haciendo para que su equipo se nivele, si bien pudieron sobrevivir a una misión de rango A esta a servido para ver sus desperfectos como equipo y no pienso permitir que un prometedor equipo muera solo por falta de nivelación.— hablo serio el viejo hombre.

—¡¿Pero por qué ellos Hokage-sama?!— grito Sakura apuntando a los nuevos shinobis de Konoha.

— para ellos servirá como su tiempo de prueba, y a ustedes como otro tipo de entrenamiento, Kakashi se que lo que te pido es un poco molesto pero te pido que te centres en Sasuke, no solo porque eres el mas nivelado en artes shinobis y ya tienes un sharingan desarrollado, esto no te lo estoy pidiendo tanto yo sino que fue el concejo aún así tengo que aceptar que eres el más capacitado para eso.— explicó el líder militar

— preferiría encargarme de nivelar al equipo, pero son ordenes del concejo, así que esta bien, Sasuke nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 7 en una hora, tengo que conseguir unos cuantos materiales— hablo el Jonnin guardando su libro para después desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Sasuke después de recibir las indicaciones se retiró con una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro, los antiguos recidentes de Kiri miraban a los genin, el portador de Kubikiri boucho miro al Hokage, para después hablar —¿Sandaime-sama, podría decirme donde podemos obtener papeles de detección de chakra?— el viejo al escuchar esto abrío un cajón de donde saco un fajo de papeles para después entregárselo al hombre vendado.

—aquí están, ya me esperaba que los pidiesen, supongo que Kakashi también fue a buscarlos no entiendo porque no me los pidió— dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien mocosos, nos vamos inmediatamente al campo de entrenamiento 13 que este será un día largo— hablo el hombre saliendo de ahí junto al resto del equipo 7 y su aprendiz.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento que estaba rodeado de árboles, este campo tenía la combinación de una pradera, una llanura y como bonus un lago cercano, tanto Naruto como Sakura se sentaron en unas grandes rocas mirando a sus nuevos instructores.

— muy bien mocosos, tomen uno de estos papeles, estos nos podrán decir sus afinidades elementales, si se prenden en llamas significa que su elemento es el fuego, si se arruga es el rayo, si se desmorona es la tierra, si se corta es el viento y si se empapa es el agua, dependiendo de esto tomaremos un curso de acción diferente para su entrenamiento— dijo el hombre pasándole un papel a cada uno.

Sakura infundio chakra en el papel este se empapo para después desmoronarse, ante esto Haku miro a su maestro, este asintió en respuesta, la usuaria de elemento hielo señaló a la pelirrosa y después realizó la seña de que la siguiese, Haruno le hizo caso y la siguió con algo de temor.

—Buena suerte Naruto-kun— se despidió la kunoichi mas experimentada sonriéndole al rubio.

—Muy bien mocoso, te toca, quiero ver que pasa

Naruto infundio de chakra el papel y el resultado por poco lo tira de espalda, el papel se corto en cuatro pedazos de esquina a esquina, después de esto uno de los triángulos se prendió en llamas, otro se arrugo, el tercero se desmoronó y el que quedaba en su mano se empapo, Zabuza abrió sus ojos ante la tremenda sorpresa.

— ¿Oiga Zabuza, eso es normal?— pregunto intentando mantener la calma.

— ¡Claro que no mocoso, ¿como cojones se te ocurre que es normal?!— grito notablemente alterado el hombre.

— ¡Prefiero no pensar de mi como un anormal!— grito en respuesta el de ojos azules.

— muy bien, solo puedo suponer que es parte de tus ojos, además, a partir de hoy nos referiremos a tus ojos como eso, aun estando dentro de la aldea es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, se que dentro de un par de meses son los exámenes chunin y no podemos permitir que tu posible mejor basa sea de conocimiento público.

— ¿entonces cómo entrenaremos?— pregunto el Uzumaki ladeando la cabeza.

— empezaremos con entrenar tu muy patético control de chakra para nuestra suerte los clones sólidos básicos como mis Mizu Bunshins o tus Kage Bunshins son buenos para esto— comenzó a decir el Jonin.

—¿Cómo?

El hombre se palmeo la frente frustrado aguantando las obvias ganas de golpear a su alumno — creo que te diste cuenta en el puente que tu y tus clones comparten información, originalmente los clones sólidos al disiparse nos dan la información que estos hayan recolectado, como recuerdos o control de chakra, en tu caso comparten puntos de visión por eso así que los aprovecharemos para entrenar como poseídos.

— pero mi numero de clones bajo bastante, de cientos a unos pocos, cuando compartimos visión no puedo mantener la concentración y me mareo— respondió el chico.

— otra cosa que entrenaremos, tu crea 3 clones, intentaremos que puedas mantener la compostura con esos por el momento, cuando domines tres avanzaremos a 6 luego a 12 y así hasta que tu mismo consideres que volviste a dominar el jutsu— hablo optimista el espadachín.

Naruto hizo lo pedido y creo tres clones, al crearlos cayó al suelo por el mareo producido pero logró ponerse de pie mientras los clones mantenían la mirada fija en su nuevo sensei.

— pues lograste mas de lo que esperaba, muy bien practicaremos caminar sobre el agua, este es un buen entrenamiento para esto, lo que tienes que hacer es enviar un flujo constante de chakra a tus pies, debes mantener cuidado ya que el cambio del flujo es constante— explicó el hombre.

Naruto empezó a mandar su chakra a sus pies aun estando en tierra, cuando uno de los clones intento dar un paso en el agua se cayo dentro del lago, los otros clones mas el original empezaron a intentarlo y el clon que se había caído había vuelto a la superficie, después de varios intentos, y unas 2 horas y media, al fin Naruto pudo mantenerse equilibrado en el agua.

— creo que lo logre Zabuza-sensei— dijo el rubio dando unos pocos pasos dentro del agua.

— muy bien, clones miren a cualquier lado de manera rápida.— los clones hicieron lo pedido y el original por poco se cae al agua.

— ¿por qué hizo eso?— pregunto el chico intentando mantener el equilibrio.

— para que puedas hacer esto incluso con clones, estas mejorando tanto tu concentración como tu control de chakra solo con esto, mientras te concentras en mantener el equilibrio y al cuidar aun mas tu flujo de chakra— explicó el hombre sonriendo satisfecho.

— c-creo que lo entiendo, ¿cual es la siguiente parte del entrenamiento?

— deténganse— los clones se detuvieron— muy bien cada uno mira hacia un lado diferente, cuando hagan esto lanzare dos Kunais enfrente de dos de ustedes, tu trabajo mocoso es el poder saber si el Kunais paso frente a ti o frente a tus clones y cuales clones.

Una vez hecho lo pedido el ex-Anbu lanzó dos Kunais frente a dos clones.

— dime ¿frente a quienes lance los Kunais?

— creo que fue frente a mi y frente a el— dijo lo ultimo apuntando a un clon que miraba unas rocas.

— pues bien, al menos acertaste una, las lance al que esta viendo las rocas y lance el otro al que esta viendo los árboles.

— ¿en serio esto es necesario?— pregunto el chico viendo su reflejo en el lago.

— por supuesto que es necesario, tienes que aprender a diferenciar quien esta viendo que y desde donde, esto podría salvarte la vida— afirmó serio el hombre.

— ¿Cómo?

— por ejemplo, supongamos que tienes un clon frente a ti y otro atrás de ti, y un enemigo te lanza un Kunai desde el que esta a tus espaldas si sabes quien ve que cosa y desde donde no tendrás problemas en evitar el golpe, por otro lado si no lo controlas el golpe tiene más posibilidades de darte— explicó el hombre mientras los clones lo miraban.

— esta bien, ¡continuemos!— grito emocionado el joven.

Después de varios intentos, el genin al fin podía acertar la mayoría de veces quienes habían visto el Kunai, unas pocas horas más tarde habían pasado de ser dos Kunais a solo uno, y Naruto parecía poder diferenciar cada vez mejor quien veía que.

— Zabusa-sensei, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a los tres clones, ¿paso a intentarlo con seis?— hablo el chico con todos sus clones mirando a Zabuza.

— aun no, por el momento vamos a descansar, nos encontraremos con el resto de tu equipo en una tienda de dangos aquí cerca, disipa tus clones.— ordenó el hombre para después caminar acompañado de Naruto a una tienda donde se podía ver a Kakashi y Sasuke esperando con cara de aburrimiento y frustración respectivamente.

—¡Yo! Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke— saludo el Uzumaki.

—¡Yo! Naruto, Zabuza— devolvió el saludo el ninja copia.

—Hmp— ¿saludo? El genin de cabellos negros.

Se sentaron en la mesa, los adultos frente a frente, en eso llegaron las Kunoichis del grupo, Sakura bastante sucia, con el cabello desarreglado y la ropa manchada de tierra.

—¿que paso?— pregunto el peliplata.

— intente mejorar su condición física, ella se negó a hacer los entrenamientos y la amenace con clavarle senbons, ella escapo y yo la perseguí, estuvimos corriendo por los campos de entrenamiento hasta que vi que era hora de reunirnos— explicó Haku.

— ¿y a ustedes como les fue?— pregunto mirando al vendado.

— pues le enseñe a caminar sobre el agua, nos apoyamos en sus clones para mejorar el aprendizaje y de paso a mantener la concentración con sus diferentes puntos de visión, ¿y a ti Hatake?— respondió el espadachín.

— pues, entrenamientos físicos para aumentar su resistencia y velocidad, no puedo decir que hayamos hecho la gran cosa, bueno pidamos de comer que seguro tienen hambre— con esto todos pidieron diferentes platos de comida hasta quedar saciados.

— muy bien creo que debemos volver al entrenamiento, vamos a mejorar tu fuerza física Sakura— hablo la usuaria del elemento hielo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!— grito alterada la de pelo rosa.

— Sakura hazle caso, no creo que sean más difíciles que los de Sasuke, ¿o si Haku?— ordenó el antiguo Anbu.

— son lagartijas, y otros entrenamientos para los brazos de todos son 35 repeticiones— explicó dandole un sorbo a su baso de agua.

—¡Son muchas!— grito la niña.

— Sakura, eso no es ni la mitad de las que Sasuke hace, no te pongo de ejemplo a Naruto porque sus entrenamientos son en control de chakra pero creo que el también podría hacerlos.— afirmó Kakashi.

— bien nosotros nos vamos para practicar el equilibrar Kunais con chakra, y si puedo empezaremos con el acondicionamiento físico— hablo Zabuza para levantarse junto con Naruto.

—Ne Zabuza-sensei, ¿cómo es eso de equilibrar Kunais con chakra?— pregunto mientras seguía al hombre de regreso al campo de entrenamiento.

— consiste en equilibrar un Kunai en alguna parte de tu cuerpo usando tu chakra para que de donde la estés equilibrando no se despegue ni se caiga, cuando lo domines lo practicaremos mientras caminas en los arbol s y sobre el agua, así aumentaremos mas tu control de chakra.

Una vez volvieron al campo de entrenamiento Naruto se sentó para crear 6 clones, después de aguantar el mareo que le estaba dando, el original se levanto, se podía notar que le estaba costando mantenerse de pie.

— bien, tómate el tiempo necesario, no me esperaba que pasáramos de los tres el día de hoy así que realmente ya hicimos un gran avance, muy bien clones agarren un Kunai y sostenganlos de la punta en las palmas de sus manos y concentren su chakra en el lugar donde el Kunai toca su piel, no importa realmente en que parte de su cuerpo lo sostengan como si es su mano o su entrepierna, no importa, Naruto tu mientras tanto le darás 4 vueltas a la aldea.

—¿q-que? ¿Cómo voy a hacer las cosas al mismo tiempo?— pregunto alarmado Naruto.

— Eso te lo tienes que ingeniar, pero no importa como, esto es entrenar varios puntos al mismo tiempo; cuerpo, concentración y control.

— esta bien Zabuza-sensei— dijo el chico empezando a correr, pasadas unas horas el chico había terminado las vueltas mientras los clones aun intentaban mantener en equilibrio los Kunais, cuando Naruto llegó apenas podía mantenerse de pie mientras se sujetaba el estomago en un claro síntoma de mareo y con su respiración bastante agitada.

—¿Tanto te esta afectando los puntos de visión?— pregunto asombrado el hombre.

— ¿consideras que poner a uno de mis clones a intentar hacer ese ejercicio del Kunai en su entrepierna, cuando compartimos puntos de visión y que no distingo si soy yo o un clon motivo insuficiente para que casi me de un ataque?— devolvió la pregunta con claro enojo.

— Touche, pero por lo menos es el que mas a avanzado en este ejercicio— vio el lado bueno el mayor— muy bien ahora descansa un poco y después has 350 lagartijas, después 350 sentadillas y por ultimo 350 abdominales.

— ¿estas torturándome verdad?— pregunto mientras se sentaba y agarraba una botella de agua.

— por algo me dieron el titulo de demonio.

— quiero golpearte.

Pasaron varias horas y la noche cubrió el cielo, Haku había llegado al campo de entrenamiento a buscar a su maestro para regresar al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando hasta comprar una casa, y se encontró con la escena de un rubio Uzumaki notablemente cansado y con los clones de este gritando de alegría por algún motivo desconocido para ella.

— ¿Zabuza-sama, por qué los clones de Naruto-kun están tan felices?

— oh hola Haku, están así porque por fin lograron el ejercicio del Kunai, o porque ya no tendrán que hacer este ejercicio mañana con el Kunai en sus bolas, ¿quién sabe? podría ser cualquier cosa.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de la Kunoichi— ¿no cree que exageró un poco Zabuza-sama?

—Claro que no, el chico solo hoy a avanzado bastante, puede mantener 6 clones con un mareo mínimo, su control de chakra puedo suponer que está avanzando rápidamente, su condición física esta mejorando— presumió de su nuevo alumno el portador de la Kubikiri Boucho.

— Maestro pronto tendremos que hacer varias misiones si queremos seguir hospedandonos en el hotel y ahorrar para comprar una casa— informó la chica.

— Haku-chan, Zabuza-sensei, pueden quedarse en la casa de mi familia, solo tenemos que ir a abrirla— comentó Naruto aun tirado en el piso.

— ¿aún no has ido a verla, Naruto-kun?— le pregunto con un tono de advertencia en su voz.

—ayer con todo lo del concejo solo tuve tiempo de empacar las cosas para la mudanza— explicó el agotado joven disipando los clones.

—¿estas seguro de esto, mocoso?— pregunto el Jonin.

—¡Claro!, pero, podrían llevarme estoy demasiado cansado y no creo que me quede mucho chakra.— pidió el joven mirando al par originario de Kiri.

—Por supuesto Naruto-kun, solo dinos donde queda.

—cerca al del clan Uchiha— la kunoichi agarro al rubio poniendo el brazo izquierdo de este sobre su hombro y pasando una mano para sujetar al chico para cargarlo.

El grupo camino hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un complejo de clanes, las paredes que lo cubrían eran rojas con pilares turquesas, la puerta tenía un remolino rojo en un circulo negro.

—¿No era una casa?— cuestionó el mayor.

— según yo era una casa, no un complejo.

—Naruto-kun, ¿dónde están las llaves para abrir?— interrogó la chica.

—en el bolsillo derecho de mi chamarra, aunque no creía que fueran para un complejo— dijo para que después Haku sacase unas llaves del bolsillo mencionado para lanzar celas a Zabuza.

— esta cosa no tiene cerradura— menciono frustrado el hombre.

—¿Qué? Pásame las llaves— hablo el rubio, Zabuza le paso las llaves y Haku lo acerco a la puerta, cuando Naruto estuvo frente a la puerta, el llavero, que era una pequeña tabla de madera con la inscripción Uzumaki junto al símbolo del clan grabado, empezó a temblar y moverse de forma errática, nuestro protagonista lo agarro pero cuando lo hizo la inscripción brillo en rojo al igual que el remolino en la puerta, el símbolo del clan empezó a girar y la puerta desapareció dejando a la vista un complejo con amplios jardines y varias casas tradicionales, el remolino de la puerta dejo de brillar al igual que se desaparecía, dando la última vista al complejo que en el centro había una mansión de tres pisos.

— increíble— susurró el joven al ver el complejo de su clan.

— esto era un sello familiar de bloqueo, en otras palabras hasta que alguien de la familia apareciera esto estaría permanentemente sellado— explicó asombrado el hombre

— ¿cómo sabe eso Zabuza-sama?— pregunto la chica bastante sorprendida de que su maestro tuviera ese tipo de información.

— cuando me enseñaron un poco del clan Uzumaki mencionaron que la isla donde vivían tenía un sello de este tipo en condiciones masivas, nunca creí que vería uno con mis propios ojos— respondió

— se bien que debería prestar más atención a esto, pero en serio estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, ya mañana investigamos un poco— pidió el del doujutsu

— creo que tienes razón mocoso, lo mejor será descansar ahora, ya después verémos que descubrimos, por el momento vamos a la casa central.— indicó el desertor de Kiri.

—¿Por qué a esa?—

— enano, lo mas probable es que esa sea la del líder de clan, tu madre supongo que era la líder del clan o como mínimo estará cerca.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la casa, era blanca con techo negro, Zabuza abrió la puerta encontrandose con un recibidor y unas escaleras.

— veamos las habitaciones de este piso.

— lo mas seguro es que no haya ninguna, lo mas común es que estén las cocinas, baños, termas, comedores, y almacenes, en el mejor de los casos habrá alguna para los más viejos, por otro lado en el segundo es probable que haya mas habitaciones o salas de reuniones, pero es seguro que en la siguiente planta debe haber por lo menos un par de habitaciones.

El grupo subió a la siguiente planta en el centro de esta había una habitación que parecía ser un despacho. Se dirigieron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con una puerta de color mas oscuro y al lado de esta una con un cartel que ponía "Naru-chan"

— Supongo que esa iba a ser tu habitación Naruto-kun— hablo Haku viendo como el mencionado aun con los los lentes de visor se le veían los ojos llorosos.

— si, supongo que me querían mucho— dijo el chico sonriendo suavemente.

— muy bien basta de charla, busquen habitaciones, Haku has el favor de dejar a Naruto en una habitación funcional, mañana temprano investigaremos la casa— hablo moviendo al par hacia otras habitaciones.

Haku y Naruto caminaron hacia una que estaba al lado de la del cartel, al abrirla era una habitación sencilla, Haku recostó a su amigo en la cama y cuando estaba por salir de la puerta la voz del Uzumaki la interrumpió.

—¿De verdad pensabas eso que dijiste?— pregunto, Haku no necesitaba leer la mente para saber a que se refería.

—Claro que lo pienso, es mas, estoy segura, tus padres te amaron mucho Naruto-kun.— respondió para retirarse e irse a dormir.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y Naruto se encontraba en la que hubiese sido su habitación, era blanca, estaba amueblada con todo lo necesario para un bebe y tenía varios peluches adornándolo, el chico estaba leyendo una carta que se encontró en una mesita de noche de la habitación.

 _Hola Naruto, te escribe tu padre; Minato Namikaze, si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto, morí ya sea al combatir con el Kyubi o al sellarlo en ti, que esta es la mas probable si estas leyendo esto, y aunque espero que Kushina, tu madre, este contigo a ella le extrajeron el Kyubi así que puede que ella no sobreviva, quiero que sepas que te amamos, y no selle a ese monstruo dentro de ti ni para crear un arma ni porque no te amase, cosas que el concejo civil puede que te hayan dicho, lo hice por proteger nuestra aldea y a ti, te elegí porque confío en que podrás controlar a esa bestia y proteger nuestra aldea._

 _Aunque espero que tu vida no haya sido solitaria ni triste, quiero que sepas que la única cosa de la que me puedo arrepentir es el de haberte dejado solo, me hubiese gustado verte crecer, llevarte a la academia, verte convertirte en chunin, tus logros como Jonin, aunque si preferiste ser un civil no tengo problemas, me hubiese encantado verte crecer hijo mío, en la biblioteca esta un pergamino amarillo en el que se encuentran mis dos técnicas estrella; el Rasengan y El Hiraishin, te los dejo a ti y a tu familia, si no comprendes como funciona el ultimo, no te preocupes, es muy difícil, en la biblioteca también hay varios libros de fuinjutsu con el que podrás desarrollarlo._

 _Solo quiero que sepas que te amamos y espero vivas una vida feliz, con amor tu padre Minato Namikaze._

Cuando acabo de leer la carta se quito los lentes y se seco las lagrimas que no pudo contener, se llevó la carta aun sonriendo por saber que sus padres si lo habían amado, dejo la carta en la mesita de noche de la habitación que estaba usando y fue al siguiente piso a investigar, este tenía pocas habitaciones realmente aunque si encontró precisamente la biblioteca y tenía que admitir que era bastante grande.

En las estanterías había libros de varios colores, honestamente nuestro protagonista estaba bastante perdido hasta que noto que cada estantería tenía un cartel, había una estantería para taijutsu, un par para kenjutsu, una para genjutsu, había 3 para ninjutsu elemental, los de ninjutsu médico compartían estantería con los de genjutsu, y unas cinco de fuinjutsu.

— estos son demasiados libros— se quejó el Uzumaki al ver tantos libros que si bien no eran grandes si eran bastantes, los libros de taijutsu parecían ser cada uno de diferentes estilos de taijutsu, los de kenjutsu eran algunos de estilos y otros trataban sobre el cuidado de espadas, otros de como forjarlas entre otros varios temas.

Los pocos de genjutsu que había parecían ser de bajo calibre o que requerían poco control de chakra, los de ninjutsu eran sobre control del chakra elemental y varios jutsus de cada uno, los de ninjutsu médico parecían ser sobre creación de venenos y antídotos, otros propiamente sobre ninjutsu médico y varias cosas mas, los de fuinjutsu eran los más extensos y una parte de él quería ir a leerlos todos, tenía que seguir investigando, pero, ¿leer uno o dos no le quitarían mucho tiempo, verdad?

El chico se acercó a la estantería de fuinjutsu marcada con el número uno, agarro uno de los libros rojos y se lo llevo a la mesa y empezó a leer, este era una introducción al arte de sellado, mencionaba requerimientos entre otras tantas cosas, cuando termino de leerlo paso al siguiente y al siguiente y así susecivamente, estaba por agarrar otro libro de la estantería cuando escucho una voz.

— ¡Haku ya lo encontré!— grito Zabuza que estaba parado en la puerta de la biblioteca— ¿Oye mocoso, donde estuviste todo este tiempo? te llevamos buscando un par de horas— pregunto el hombre mirando al rubio.

— estaba aquí leyendo, pero no exagere, no son ni las cinco de la mañana no pueden llevar tanto tiempo buscando— respondió el chico mirando divertido a su maestro.

— chico, ya son las 8:30 am. El Hokage nos mando llamar y al no encontrarte en la habitación que estabas usando nos pusimos a buscarte por todo el complejo, al menos dime que has leído algo útil— corrigió a su alumno que había palidecido enormemente al saber la hora que era.

— leí unos pocos libros de fuinjutsu, no creí que me hubiese tardado tanto— respondió rascándose la cabeza.

El hombre vio la estantería, luego a la mesa y después a su alumno, repitió este proceso varias veces hasta que se sujeto el puente de la nariz y miro a su estudiante— ¿Niño tienes algún problema para medir el tiempo o para contar?— cuestionó empezando a masajear el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— no, ¿Por?— pregunto viendo llegar a Haku que al ver en dirección a la mesa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— niño, mira la estantería de la que quieres sacar el libro, y, aun mas importante, date cuenta de que estas de cuclillas— el chico miro la estantería y se callo de espaldas al darse cuenta de lo que su maestro le quería decir, ¡estaba en la ultima parte de la estantería!

— tu concepto de "unos pocos" me preocupa, ¡que te leíste una estantería completa!— grito el hombre, al ver que su alumno no se movía lo agarro como si fuese costal de papas y desapareció en un shunshin hacia la torre Hokage siendo seguido por su alumna.

Una vez dentro de la oficina vio como Hatake lo miraba un poco molesto, mientras Sasuke los miraba con un tic en el ojo con su sharingan activo, mientras tanto Sakura estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar de furia mientras una vena en su frente parecía que fuese a explotar.

— ¿se puede saber por qué llegaron tan tarde? Y ¿por qué cargas a mi alumno como costal de papas?— cuestionó el peliplata con clara frustración.

— nos tardamos en encontrar al mocoso que se quedo en shock al darse cuenta de algo, además ¿de que te quejas? Tu también habrás llegado tarde— respondió el más reciente Jonin.

— si llegue tarde, nos citaron a las 6 y llegue a las 8, pero Naruto no es de llegar tarde, y créeme mejor me quejo yo de manera civilizada a mis alumnos que están por gritar hasta de que se van a morir— responidio el hombre viendo como sus alumnos intentaban calmarse no teniendo mucho éxito.

—¿Zabuza podría decirme de que se dio cuenta Naruto-kun para estar en ese estado?— cuestionó el Hokage fumando su pipa.

— que es un apasionado a la lectura o que no sabe contar muy bien— respondió el hombre riendo.

—¿en qué te basas para decirlo?— pregunto el enmascarado no muy seguro de lo que decia el nuevo jonin.

— que estaba desde antes de las cinco de la mañana en la biblioteca leyendo fuinjutsu, y mira que debe de entender del tema o leer muy rápido porque ya solo quedaban unos pocos libros en la estantería.

— ¿fuinque?— pregunto el Uchiha que parecía por fin se había calmado.

— fuinjutsu o arte del sellado, es una de las ramas shinobis mas complicadas ya que requieren una perfecta caligrafía, así mismo con cada nivel de fuinjutsu hay una gran variedad de sellos capaces de lograr cosas realmente increíbles, además cada nivel es hacer los sellos más rápido, más pequeños y por ultimo ni siquiera tener que usar tinta ni papel.— respondió el sensei del equipo.

—puede que después estudie un poco de esto, no puede ser tan difícil para un genio como yo y con mi sharingan será aún más fácil— hablo el peli-negro sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Sasuke, el fuinjutsu no es un tema tan poco usado solo porque si, no puedes copiarlo con el sharingan porque se requiere de comprender realmente el sello, hasta Itachi consideraba esa rama una de las más costosas de aprender por lo que no te recomiendo que lo intentes tan a la ligera.— explicó el hombre intentando corregir la actitud de su alumno.

— pero si el baka de Naruto pudo entenderlo un genio como Sasuke-kun no tendrá problemas.— chillo Sakura ganándose una mirada molesta de Zabuza y Haku.

— La familia de Naruto tiene facilidad para los sellos, su madre fue una de las grandes maestras de este arte y su padre casi la igualo— respondió el hombre frustrado.

—dejando de lado las discusiones sobre quien esta aprendiendo que, quiero que me digan sus avances— hablo el Hokage mirando a un pálido Naruto que aun no reaccionaba.

— aunque se negó a hacer la mayoría de ejercicios, supongo que aumentamos algo de su aguante y velocidad con tanta carrera— respondió Haku un tanto incomoda.

— supongo que si seguimos así, aumentaremos la fuerza y resistencia de Sasuke— respondió Hatake sin demasiados ánimos.

— el mocoso ya puede hacer el ejercicio del balanceo de kunai, hoy intentaremos que lo pueda hacer mientras camina en los árboles— dijo satisfecho el vendado.

— bien, sigan entrenando y por favor que alguien despierte a Naruto, y díganle que mañana tengo que hablar algo importante con el y que la hora de reunión es a las 6 am.— dijo el líder militar —" me pregunto como se tomara Naruto lo de su compromiso con la Hinata, solo el tiempo lo dirá"— fue lo que pensó viendo al grupo irse de su oficina.

— Kakashi ¿como mierdas lo hago reaccionar?— pregunto el vendado mirando al peliplata mostrándole a su rubio alumno.

Este solo se acercó y le dio una cachetada al chico que reaccionó adolorido masajeando el lugar del golpe.

 _Complejo Hyuga_

Podemos ver a una Hinata Hyuga atacar con el jūken a un maniquí siendo observada por su padre que tenía una mirada de sorpresa marcando su rostro y por su hermana, Hanabi, notablemente sorprendida.

— padre, ¿qué sabe que le a pasado a mi hermana?— pregunto Hanabi mirando a su padre.

— supongo que la noticia le afecto mejor de lo que creía— fue lo que respondió con un poco de orgullo marcando su voz.

En eso llega una mujer peli negra de ojos rojos, con un vestido que parecían ser vendas (perdón, no tengo idea de como describir a Kurenai) esta mujer era Kurenai Yuhi sensei del equipo 8, atrás de ella venían un chico de cabellos castaños, pálido y con unos lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos, esta vestido con una gabardina gris y unos pantalones cafés y las sandalias ninja azules, el es Shino Aburame. Y al lado de este venia un chico de piel trigueña y de ojos negros, con dos triángulos descendentes en las mejillas, tenía puesto una sudadero con capucha gris y unos pantalones grises oscuros, este llevaba a un perro blanco sobre su cabeza, estos son Kiba Inuzuka y su perro Akamaru.

— Disculpe Hiashi-sama, venia para preguntarle ¿Hinata se encuentra bien? ya que no llego a la reunión del equipo— pregunto la maestra.

— oh eso, tuvimos una charla hoy en la mañana y parece que la motivo a entrenar con mas esfuerzo ya que sus movimientos se hacen cada vez más precisos y menos temerosos— dijo apuntando con la cabeza a su hija que había terminado de hacer las 32 signos Hakke contra el maniquí de practicas.

—Hinata al fin esta saliendo del capullo— susurro Shino para sus adentros.

— ¡Hinata vino tu equipo!— hablo en un tono de voz un poco elevado el padre para llamar la atención de su hija, la chica llego caminando con un notorio cansancio y con la respiración agitada.

— hola Hinata, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien— hablo la sensei.

— gracias, Kurenai-sensei, solo dejen me baño y me cambio y los acompaño— pidió retirándose a hacer lo mencionado.

— ¿y de que hablaron? Hinata se ve incluso más decidida que antes a crecer mas fuerte— pregunto la sensei al padre sonriendo amablemente.

— supongo que sabrás de su enamoramiento por cierto genin, bueno hablamos un poco de eso y de un modo u otro llegamos a que necesita ser fuerte para protegerlo, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora vemos como Hinata se parece a su difunta madre, cuando se trata de los que aman se vuelven más temibles que el mismo Madara Uchiha.

— sabia que su enamoramiento por Naruto la alentaba a ser mejor, pero nunca creí que la llevara a mejorar en poco tiempo

— cuando le mencione que vendría alguien de Kumo para una alianza matrimonial y que esta podía interesarse en Naruto salió su vena celosa y más peligrosa, ¿el resultado? Esta mejorando a pasos agigantados.

— ya volví— aviso Hinata llegando con una mirada alegre.

El grupo se retiró del complejo y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamientos, una ves en el campo de entrenamiento 8 se encontraron con una mujer peli morada de ojos cafés, vestida con una gabardina café y un traje de malla acompañado por una minifalda naranja oscuro.

— ¿que hace aquí Anko?— pregunto la sensei del equipo mirando seriamente a la mujer ahí presente.

— vine de parte de Hana a invitarte para reunirnos todas en el restaurante de dangos, si quieres puedes llevar a tu equipo— respondió ella mirando a su amiga.

—¿por qué Hana me invitaría si sabe que soy Jonin sensei?— volvió a preguntar Kurenai

— pues porque casi no hemos podido reunirnos todas, antes íbamos a las termas y a hacer otras cosas, fíjate que hasta Yugao acepto ir, vamos Kurenai— pidió mientras alargaba la i.

— chicos ¿no tienen problema con acompañarme un momento a ver a unas amigas o prefieren que les deje unos entrenamientos para hacer?— pregunto la maestra viendo a sus alumnos, vamos que no podía no ir, Yugao era de las más ocupadas y aun así había decidido ir.

— no tengo problemas con acompañarla Kurenai-sensei, podría pedirles concejos a algunas de sus amigas— respondió Hinata sonriendo suavemente.

— un poco de relajación después de las misiones y entrenamientos no vendrían mal ¿verdad Akamaru?— respondió el Inuzuka con un ladrido de parte de su compañero canino.

— no tengo problema en acompañarla Kurenai-sensei— respondió el ultimo integrante del equipo.

— muy bien con todo decidido ¡vamos al centro comercial!— grito lo ultimo la peli morada caminando junto al resto hacia el lugar mencionado.

— disculpe Anko-san ¿usted es una Jonin como Kurenai-sensei?— pregunto Hinata mirando a la amiga de su maestra.

— si lo soy niña, aunque soy una Jonin especializada en interrogación y tortura, ¿por?— respondió sonriendo.

— quisiera saber ¿usted podría ayudarme con un problema que tengo?— volvió a preguntar jugando un poco con sus dedos.

— depende pero si es uno del ámbito shinobi es probable que pueda, ¿cuál es el problema?— respondió la mujer algo interesada— si es de un hombre pervertido con gusto le corto las bolas— agregó sonriendo sádicamente,

— no, no es eso, quiero dejar de ser tan tímida, para ser mejor kunoichi y acercarme al chico que me gusta sin desmayarme— respondió la chica con la cara algo roja, todo esto era escuchado por Kurenai que ya sabia que podía despedirse de su dulce alumna.

— oh por supuesto que si niña, para los exámenes chunin serás una kunoichi con plena confianza propia, y la más letal de tu generación de eso me encargo yo— afirmó la mujer sonriendo llegando al área de comida del centro encontrandose ahí a una mujer de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y con dos triángulos en las mejillas, vestida con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, ella es Hana Inuzuka.

— Hola Hana, ¿y Yugao?— saludo Kurenai.

— hola chicas, ella fue al baño ahora regresa, oh hola Kiba— regreso los saludos a sus amigas, para después saludar a su hermano.

— Hola Hana, voy a ver si compro cosas para Akamaru te veo en casa— aviso el chico y se fue a buscar juguetes para su compañero canino.

Pasaron unos segundo cuando llego una mujer peli-morada de ojos negros, vestida con unos pantalones azules, una blusa negra y el chaleco Jonin— hola chicas tiempo de no reunirnos— hablo Yugao Uzuki.

— si, si lo que digas, por cierto pienso ayudar a la alumna de Kurenai ¿quien se apunta?— pregunto Anko.

Yugao le envió una mirada a Kurenai que solo suspiro derrotada— ¿exactamente en qué la vas a ayudar?— pregunto la mujer viendo a la heredera Hyuga.

— bueno quiere tener más confianza en sí misma y ser mas fuerte, y ya que es de las pocas Kunoichis que se toman enserio las cosas pensé en ayudarle— respondió la mujer.

— solo no la vuelvas una sádicamente pervertida como tu y todo bien— aviso Kurenai

— no te prometo nada, lo de sádicamente es muy probable y lo de pervertida depende de ella— sin saberlo ese día se marco como el final de la Hinata tímida.

 _En el campo de entrenamiento 13_

Podemos ver a un Naruto esquivando como podía balas de agua lanzadas por su sensei, los clones del rubio miraban todo desde unos árboles donde seguían intentando hacer el ejercicio del kunai.

— Zabuza-sensei ¿es realmente necesario que me lance jutsus de agua?— pregunto el jinchuriki.

— claro mocoso esto ayudará a mejorar tu tiempo de reacción, así que prepárate. estilo de agua; bala de agua— lanzó el jutsu, este había salido un poco más rápido que el resto, estaba por darle al rubio que sólo atinó a poner los brazos en cruz en un intento de protegerse, la bala estaba por golpearlo cuando se deshizo a la vez que una especie de barrera cubría al rubio.

— ¿C-cómo?

•

Espero les haya gustado, se que este capítulo fue un poco lento pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, cualquier concejo es bien recibido, creo que tal vez modifique el harem del rubio por el momento lo único seguro es Hinata y Haku.

Aquí apareció el camino Preta que es, según mi opinión, uno de los pocos caminos que se pueden descubrir por puro accidente sin demasiados problemas, el otro podría ser el animal o el humano, mas el resto me parecen que si tendrían bastantes problemas para descubrirlos siquiera, una duda ¿lo que se invoca con el rinnegan tiene conciencia? Pregunto antes de cagarla.


	5. Despierta remolino de la esperanza

Hola gente, me alegra bastante que les esté gustando lo que escribo, en el capítulo anterior mencione que el camino Naraka tuvo influencia en que Sasuke no muriese en el capítulo 2, y ya que ese capítulo fue escrito por el autor original es mi deber el encontrar una función lógica;

Puedo suponer que el camino Naraka que influye en la vida de un modo u otro fue el que actuó ahí, me imagino que al morir se hace un camino como el de la tierra de los muertos de Saint Seiya y lo que el camino hizo fue decirle al alma de Sasuke "despierta que aun no estas muerto" y lo hizo reaccionar y su espíritu fue el que decidió volver al mundo de los vivos después de que el camino Naraka le hiciese volver en si.

Por otro lado ya que desconozco si lo invocado por el rinnegan tiene conciencia o no, supondré que los receptores negros de Nagato solo amplían el rango de uso de sus invocaciones y cuerpos y que sus invocaciones carecen de conciencia mas aya de la del usuario, aviso de ante mano que mucha de la información usada es sacada de la wiki.

 _Dos semanas antes de los exámenes chunin._

Naruto se encontraba haciendo lagartijas con un brazo y Zabuza sentado encima de este.

—798— hablo el rubio terminando otra repetición, y con la otra mano se secaba el sudor de la frente — ¿ya casi acabo?— pregunto volteando a ver a su maestro.

— te faltan 202 repeticiones, despues 1000 séntadillas, luego 1000 abdominales colgado de un árbol, agradece que son tus clones quienes se están encargando de tu control de chakra katon y raiton,— respondió tomando un sorbo de té.

— ¿no crees que es demasiado? Estoy utilizando sellos de gravedad que multiplican mi gravedad 3 veces además de sellos que reducen mi fuerza y aparte te estoy cargando— se quejó explicando su situación.

— vamos a aumentar tu fuerza con esto así que no te quejes— respondió dandole un golpe en la cabeza para que su alumno siguiera con los ejercicios.

Naruto suspiro para seguir con los ejercicios de su espartano maestro, cerró los ojos y concentro su visión en sus 16 clones, su máximo hasta ahora, la mitad estaba intentando derretir una enorme roca sólida, y la otra mitad estaban intentando, mediante chakra rayo, levantar otra roca igualmente enorme.

Aun recordaba los entrenamientos para dominar el fūton y el suiton, este par le había parecido extrañamente sencillo, para el primero tuvo que cortar una cascada por la mitad con chakra fūton mientras que el segundo tenía que invertir su flujo, esta última dudo en su momento de que fuese posible.

Cuando estaba por hacer otra repetición recibió otro golpe en la cabeza, su maestro se levanto de su espalda y le lanzó una botella de agua que con suerte pudo agarrar por el dolor en sus brazos.

— sigue con los entrenamientos, tengo que reunirme con el Hokage para hablar de tus avances, además debo de buscar en la biblioteca Uzumaki algún estilo de kenjutsu que se adapte a ti ya que me pediste que te enseñe a usar espada tengo que encontrar un estilo que se adapte a ti— respondió para desaparecer en un Shunshin de agua.

Naruto empezó a beber de su botella con notorio cansancio, en los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde la aparición de su rinnegan habían ocurrido una cantidad de eventos bastante curiosos, el primero había sido enterarse de que estaba comprometido con Hinata Hyuga, otro era el de prácticamente enterarse que tendría que tener un harem, la llegada de Yugito Nii, le embajadora con la que se casaría, su primer conversación con el Kyubi y una especie de alianza, o algo así ni el lo entendía, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar el como se entero del primero.

 _Flash back, 3 días después de la llegada a la aldea._

Naruto se encontraba en la torre Hokage en el despacho del mismo esperando a que el viejo volviera de recoger documentos, seguía sin entender el por que lo hacia el pero bueno.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando este entro en la habitación cargando una pila de papeles, los dejo en su escritorio y se sentó enfrente de el dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

— ¿que sucede viejo?— pregunto el rubio.

— ¿Naruto, recuerdas que se liberó la ley de matrimonio libre?— pregunto serio esperando una respuesta

— si viejo, ¿por?

— ¿sabes lo que significa esta y el que estés en ella?— pregunto esperando una respuesta que le facilitará el trabajo.

— ni idea— respondió sin temor mirando como el líder del pueblo se caía de espaldas de la silla.

— muy bien, la ley dice que una persona puede casarse con más de una persona si es para el resurgir de un clan, el que tu estés en ella significa que debes tener múltiples esposas— explicó lo mejor que pudo a un chico que abría los ojos sorprendido al entender lo dicho.

— e-espera ¿que?— pregunto sorprendido

— lo que escuchaste, además debo informarte de cierto asunto que te concierne, en su día a cambio de la ayuda de Hiashi fuiste comprometido con su primogénita Hinata Hyuga— explicó en un tono que Naruto había aprendido a reconocer como; " ahora soy el líder de la aldea no me seas respondón"

— pero ni siquiera se quien es ella!— grito intentando hacer algo, apenas le explico de que iba la ley pero ya se esperaba alguna cosa como un compromiso.

— fue tu compañera de salón en la academia, creo si no me equivoco, que la salvaste hace años de unos matones— afirmó viendo como el chico que consideraba su propio nieto parecía recordar algo.

— ¿ella es esa linda niña?— pregunto mas para si el de marcas al recordar a la chica que salvó de unos matones aunque salió bastante golpeado, esa niña le había parecido linda pero nunca supo su nombre ni nada pues su guardián se la había llevado a su casa, ahora resulta que era la misma chica que nunca le miro mal.

— me alegra oír que la consideras linda, hasta donde se, ella ya fue informada y esta feliz con la noticia— hablo el anciano sacando de sus pensamientos al menor.

— ¿en serio?— pregunto con un muy leve toque de esperanza, la linda niña que conoció hace años y que nunca le hizo nada malo resultaba estar comprometida con el, una parte de el se sentía feliz.

— si, tenía que decírtelo, me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien, debes de entrenar muy duro para protegerla— afirmó el viejo líder.

 _Fin de flash back_

No negaría que la idea de múltiples parejas le había avergonzado un poco pero bueno, se levanto del piso donde estaba sentado y empezó a hacer sentadillas, con todos los sellos que tenía encima apenas podía moverse y se cansaba demasiado, Zabuza lo sobre explotaba, lo llevaba a límites cuando estaba en los límites, no dudaba de que había mejorado mucho pero el cansancio no se lo quitaba nadie, mientras hacia las _sentadillas_ recordó el día en que descubrió una habilidad del Rinnegan.

 _Flash back_

 _Campo de entrenamiento 13_

Naruto miraba la ligera barrera que aun estaba cubriéndolo hasta que esta desapareció por completo, Zabuza miraba sorprendido como su jutsu había sido devorado por esa extraña barrera, los clones se habían caído de los árboles con una mirada sorprendida gracias a lo visto por el original.

— ¿Cómo demonios hice eso?— pregunto algo tembloroso el chico mientras los clones intentaban volver a trepar el árbol con poco éxito.

—solo puedo suponer que es una habilidad de tus ojos, aunque eso no lo hace menos extraño, deberíamos intentar con otro jutsu u otra naturaleza de chakra para confirmar— dijo mirando con algo de curiosidad al menor.

— ¡¿va a atacarme con jutsus?!— pregunto algo alterado el de ojos peculiares.

— si, no te preocupes no tendrán tanto chakra como para herirte— le restó importancia el Jonin.

— tu vas a matarme un día de estos— aseguró el genin.

—estilo de agua; ocultamiento en la neblina— lanzó el jutsu después de las posiciones de manos adecuadas.

Naruto volvió a esa posición defensiva y en ese momento la barrera hizo acto de presencia empezando a devorar el jutsu del mayor mientras esté veía todo con interés mientras preparaba otro jutsu— estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua— lanzó el jutsu hacia su alumno, la barrera si bien siguió devorando el jutsu este continuo avanzando y solo desapareció cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al portador del doujutsu.

— su-supongo que mientras mas fuerte el jutsu mas tarda en ser consumido— dijo el chico mientras dejaba caer sus brazos con cansancio.

— es lo mas seguro, además de que si bien no parece tener gasto de chakra si te agota de algún modo, descansa un poco y que los clones vuelvan a hacer los ejercicios— hablo viendo como su alumno se sentaba y los clones del mismo volvían a hacer los ejercicios.

— si, mi chakra aumenta al devorar los jutsus, pero me siento un poco cansado y adolorido— dijo para después agarrar un jugo que había comprado de camino al campo.

— es normal, creo, estas recibiendo chakra ajeno claramente agresivo y lo conviertes en chakra propio y no peligroso, tu cuerpo tardará en acostumbrarse a absorber chakra— dijo sus sospechas el de vendas.

 _Fin flash back_

Indudablemente Zabuza había tenido la razón, después de unos meses de practica su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la absorción de chakra y con menor cansancio y mayor radio de acción, todos habíamos avanzado relativamente mucho, Sasuke se había hecho más rápido y con mayor fuerza, Sakura aunque en parte no hacia los ejercicios había aumentado su velocidad, fuerza y aguante.

Su mente, de un modo u otro, le llevo al recuerdo donde vio a su segunda prometida, Yugito Nii, apenas se hablo con la chica y por el momento no se llevaron tan bien que se diga.

 _Flash back 2 semanas después de llegar a la aldea._

Naruto caminaba hacia la entrada norte de la aldea, por la cual llegaría su segunda prometida cuyo nombre ni sabia, solo esperaba que pudiesen llevarse bien así no terminaran como pareja, cuando llego a la entrada se encontró con una carroza de la que bajo una chica con cabellos rubios lacios y atados con vendas y de ojos oscuros, junto a un alto y musculoso moreno de cabellos rubios, la chica llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules como los de ANBU, una blusa negra deportiva y en su cuello llevaba la banda de Kumogakure.

— Hola, supongo que ustedes vinieron por el tratado entre nuestras aldeas— hablo en un tono amable, el abuelo Hokage y el habían tenido una charla unas horas antes que en resumen era "se amable y al menos finge tenernos respeto"

— si, supongo que serás tu quien nos lleve con el Hokage, te pido nos demos prisa, Raikage-sama esta algo molesto por el viaje— pidió la chica rubia amablemente.

— por supuesto— respondió empezando a caminar en dirección a la torre del líder militar, el hombre extremadamente alto caminaba con prisa y con cierto deje de ira.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la asistente del abuelo Hokage — pasen, Hokage-sama los esta esperando.

Pasamos dentro de la oficina del viejo el cual apenas nos miro nos indicó que nos sentáramos, la chica de Kumo se sentó tranquilamente mientras por otro lado el líder de Kumo, que en su opinión usaba esteroides, se sentó de mala gana, por último el se quedo parado a un lado del viejo Hokage.

— muy bien Hiruzen, démonos prisa en acabar esto, el viaje fue bastante cansado y molesto y ya deseo volver a mi aldea— hablo fuerte el moreno.

— muy bien A, la alianza se efectuará por el casamiento entre dos jóvenes ninja de nuestras aldeas, de parte de Konoha será un varón de un clan en peligro de extinción mientras que de parte de Kumo será una kunoichi fuerte de su aldea ¿algo más que agregar al tratado?— pregunto en un tono serio.

— quiero que ambos se enfrenten en combate para decidir en que aldea vivirán— agregó el Raikage, por otro lado Naruto ya veía por donde iban los tiros.

— me parece comprensible, pero que el combate se libre en los exámenes chunin, de este modo ambas aldeas podríamos ganar fama y publicitarnos a la vez que zanjamos este tema— pidió el Hokage.

— me parece bien, a todo esto ¿donde esta el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha? Supongo que el es el elegido para esto ya que no se de ningún otro clan el cual Konoha quiera vuelva a aparecer— pregunto el Raikage calmándose.

— Sasuke Uchiha no fue elegido para ser el representante de Konoha, elegimos a un miembro de un clan aliado a la aldea, Konoha esta mas interesado en la resurrección de este clan— respondió el anciano a los que el rubio cenizo lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿y se podría saber que clan es ese?— pregunto un poco molesto el hombre.

— El Uzumaki, proveniente de la isla de Uzushiogakure— respondió de forma firme el abuelo Hokage mientras A abría enormemente los ojos y palidecía sorprendido.

— ¡i-imposible! ¡Ese clan esta extinto!— grito el moreno sorprendido.

— Kushina Uzumaki, princesa del remolino, tuvo un hijo con Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, el es heredero del clan Uzumaki, el Namikaze y la aldea de Uzushio— respondió sonriendo el anciano.

— ¿donde esta?— pregunto el rubio con bigote intentando esconder su sorpresa.

— esta aquí— respondió señalando a Naruto.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un gusto conocerlos— se presentó agregando su apellido paterno.

–Eres un calco de tu padre Naruto, muy bien, ella es Yugito Nii la representante de Kumo— hablo A mientras la chica asentía y ofrecía su mano en saludo.

Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, el problema vino al día siguiente donde los habían dejado solos.

— deberías cambiar tu ropa, un color tan chillante y horrible como ese no sirve para ser shinobi— critico Yugito mientras tomaba un sorbo a un café que compraron en una cafetería.

— pues usar un escote que grite "mírenme" tampoco es buena idea— comentó el chico rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

— pues no me importa lo que un intento de chico rebelde diga— dijo la rubia mirando de mala manera a su acompañante.

— cierto, debo recibir lecciones de moda de la señorita Barbie— respondió el insulto estereotípico con otro.

— al menos esta Barbie no es una debílucha a diferencia de otro— respondió mirando al otro rubio de forma despectiva.

— ¿me lo esta diciendo la Srta. superioridad? Oh perdóneme no tener un palo metido en el culo y por ello no ser un estirado con superioridad— volvió a insultar perdiendo la calma.

— mil perdones Sr. emociones, olvide que los sentimentalismos son reglamentarios en como ser un ninja— respondió al insulto perdiendo también la calma.

— prefiero eso a ser un intento de maquina— devolvió el insulto.

 _Fin flash back_

Para no hacer el cuento largo se habían estado insultando el día entero hasta que los de Kumo se tuvieron que retirar, Yugito y el habían acordado que zanjarían sus problemas en los exámenes. Honestamente ahora que el enojo se le había pasado estaba sinceramente avergonzado de como habían acabado las cosas, quizás la chica solo había tenido una mala semana o tampoco estaba muy conforme con el matrimonio y se había desquitado con el, esperaba eso a que la chica solo lo odiase.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos encontrandose con Haku que había cambiado su ropa a unos short azul rey que llegaban poco mas arriba de las rodillas y que remarcaban su trasero, una blusa blanca de manga larga con detalles celestes que marcaba su busto sin llegar a exagerarlo, unas sandalias igualmente azules, llevaba una coleta amarrada por un broche con forma de copo de nieve.

— Naruto-kun ya terminaste las repeticiones de sentadillas— hablo Haku-chan

— ¿en serio?

— si ¿qué te ocurre? El día de hoy apenas estas prestando atención.

—solo ando pensativo, ya sabes, pronto serán los exámenes y Zabuza solo me a enseñado control de chakra, entrenamientos físicos y lo poco de ninjutsu que puedo usar en combate es control elemental, no se ningún jutsu— respondió el muchacho sonriendo con algo de pena.

— tranquilo Naruto-kun si así lo deseas puedo enseñarte algunos jutsus futōn y suiton, además que con el combate contra Yugito-san no creo que puedas darte el lujo de tener poco repertorio— expresó la chica viendo como el chico decaía levemente.

— lo se— confesó el chico sentándose en una roca— ¿crees que las pruebas sean muy difíciles?

— no lo se, lo único que e podido descubrir de estos exámenes es que hay una prueba de supervivencia ¿estás preparado para eso?— pregunto Haku mirando preocupada a su rubio amigo

— no creo poder matar, no puedo hacer algo así— reveló el oji azul

— Naruto-kun matar no es del todo malo— el chico la miro escéptico— si es por proteger a tus amigos, familia, camaradas, o a personas inocentes matar a alguien es una acción razonable.

—pero...— dejo la frase al aire al ser interrumpido por la usuaria del elemento hielo.

— si esa persona mata, daña y manipula a otros por motivos vacíos y egoístas perdonarles la vida será a la larga un error del que nos podemos arrepentir— hablo mirando seriamente al rubio.

— ¿cómo Gatō?— pregunto empezando a entender.

— exacto, no es por justificarnos pero Zabuza y yo teníamos un motivo como era la rebelión de Kiri, pero por otro lado Gatō lo hacia solo por codicia, no puedo decir que nuestro motivo fuese bueno pero quiero que entiendas las diferencias— respondió sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿pero matar no me convertiría a la larga en un... Monstruo?— pregunto un poco asustado.

— un monstruo es aquel que mata por placer, mientras aún puedas cuestionarte tus motivos y arrepentirte seguirás teniendo esa humanidad— respondió sin temor la chica mientras se sentaba en otra piedra— ¿Naruto-kun, crees que soy un monstruo?— pregunto la chica solo para recibir una negación de parte de su amigo— ¿vez? Mientras aún conserves ese corazón que te permita diferencias el bien del mal, que te cuestiones tus acciones y te puedas arrepentir de ellas seguirás siendo humano.

— creo que lo entiendo, bueno debo de treparme en el árbol para hacer las abdominales— dijo el chico, apenas dio el segundo paso Haku le sujeto el cuello de la chamarra y lo obligó a volver a sentarse, aunque no lo pareciese la chica era bastante fuerte.

— alto ahí, apenas has descansado y estas por hacer un entrenamiento bastante agotador así que primero toma un descanso decente— ordenó la chica mientras levantaba del piso una bolsa de la que saco un par de bentos y unas botellas de agua.

— ¿me trajiste un almuerzo?— pregunto sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

— si, se que los entrenamientos de Zabuza-sama son bastante extremistas así que pensé que sería bueno traerte el almuerzo ya que vi que no trajiste nada para almorzar— respondió la peli negra pasándole un almuerzo y una botella de agua al chico.

Naruto abrió su almuerzo encontrandose con unos camarones, arroz frito y verduras cocidas al vapor, empezó a comer al igual que Haku, un cómodo silencio se formo entre los dos, el rubio miraba de reojo a su amiga.

— ¿Haku-chan crees que cuando termine los entrenamientos de transformación de chakra puedas enseñarme hyotōn?— pregunto el chico levemente apenado.

— no se si puedas aprenderlo pero si cuando termines tus entrenamientos aun quieres intentar aprenderlo no tengo problemas en intentar enseñarte— respondió la chica sonriendo.

Pasada una hora el oji azul camino por el árbol hasta llegar a una fuerte rama a una altura considérable, una vez en la rama con sus piernas abrazo la rama colgándose del árbol y empezó a hacer abdominales, Haku amablemente se había ofrecido a detenerlo cuando terminase las repeticiones ya que ese día el Uzumaki se encontraba algo despistado, mientras hacia los ejercicios recordó cómo se encontró por primera vez con la bola de pelos.

 _Flash back hace 2 meses_

Se había quedado dormido después de los entrenamientos, cuando volvió a estar consciente se encontraba en un lugar con piso cubierto de agua y lleno de tuberías, sin entender muy bien en donde se encontraba empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una puerta de rejas con un papel en el centro, suponía que era una celda, estaba por darse la vuelta e ir a otro lado cuando unos enormes ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscura celda.

— así que al fin tengo el honor de que mi carcelero venga a visitarme— hablo con burla una voz grave proveniente de la oscuridad de la prision, empezando a unir los puntos pudo entender al menos una cosa, lo que estaba ahí encerrado era el Kyubi, el donde estaba eso era otro asunto.

—Kyubi...— pronunció mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

— ¿a qué has venido ningen?— interrogó ahora con un tono molesto y dejándose ver, el zorro era gigante, de pelaje naranja y unas marcas negras al lado de los ojos que eran rojos.

—¡¿Por qué?!— grito el chico mientras caía arrodillado, su voz aunque quebradiza tenía un claro tono de enfado.

— ¿por qué mate a tus padres? Tch no preguntes estupideces— comenzó el zorro para ser interrumpido por el chico.

— ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!— grito sorprendiendo levemente al zorro.

— tu estupida al...

— ¡¿por qué no huiste?!— grito para sorpresa del zorro

— eso no importa, ¿crees que si hubiese huido tus padres no hubiesen muerto? Tus padres tenían enemigos por todo el mundo, quien sabe puede que incluso tus padres ni te quisiesen, eres un humano patético— insulto el zorro.

— no me importa eso ¿sabes todo el dolor que creaste?— pregunto el chico mientras se erguía.

— eres demasiado imbecil si crees que me importa tu dolor— siguió insultando el biju.

— no me refiero a mi dolor, me refiero al de todos, ¿sabes los padres que vieron morir a sus hijos, los niños que perdieron a sus padres, las parejas que destruiste ese día, cuantas vidas arrebataste ese día?— cuestionó mirando al zorro de enorme tamaño con enojo

— actúas como si a ti te importase, todos en esta asquerosa aldea te odian y te repudian peor que a la peste, no finjas que te importan cuando les odias mas que a cualquier otro.

— je, aunque te parezca estupido, no los odio— respondió el chico

—ni tu te crees eso, ¿por qué no los odiarías? Las palizas en tu infancia, los insultos cada vez que creían que no escuchabas, las miradas de odio del día a día, eso a generado un odio en tu corazón

— no te miento, día a día siento el odio de casi toda la aldea y por eso mismo no puedo sentir odio hacia otros, conozco el dolor de ser odiado sin razón y eso mismo me impide odiar a los demás, porque de algún modo extraño comprendo su odio nacido del dolor y por entenderlo no puedo sentirlo, no les aprecio, pero les perdono— confesó el chico sonriendo hacia el zorro.

— todos tienen un lado oscuro, un pasado negativo el cual niegan, incluso tu gaki— afirmó el otro.

—acepto que me duele cada día el odio de todos, acepto que aun recuerdo con temor todas esas palizas, ese es mi pasado y si niego mi propia oscuridad solo estaría negando una importante parte de mi, no negare esa parte de mi mismo— ante los ojos del zorro podía ver como otro Naruto de ojos negros e iris roja abrazaba al original llorando

— acepto mi dolor y perdono a los que lo causaron, no seguiré con este estupido ciclo de odio— afirmó el chico mientras el zorro abría los ojos sorprendido.

—¿y si alguien matase a alguien que ames? ¿Aun así lo perdonarías?— pregunto el zorro.

— no lo se, pero a quien nunca perdonaría seria a mi por ser demasiado débil como para proteger a quienes amo— respondió el rubio.

— mocoso una ultima pregunta, según tu ¿cual es el verdadero camino para obtener la paz en este mundo, el amor o el poder?— pregunto el Kyubi enigmáticamente.

— no se a que viene esa pregunta pero mi respuesta es; ninguna, si quieres proteger a quienes amas debes tener poder, pero el amor debe ser quien guíe tu poder por el camino de la paz, tomar un solo camino al final no servirá, debes tomar lo mejor de ambos para crear un nuevo camino— respondió intrigado el chico.

— tch, como sea gaki lárgate— pronunció el zorro volviendo a la oscuridad.

— al menos dime ¿a que vino esa pregunta?— pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

— no importa— para terminar el enorme ser cerró los ojos dando por terminado el tema.

— algún día me lo dirás, yo lo sé— el rubio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, atrás de él la cañería cambiaba hasta ser un enorme prado, cuando Naruto abandono el lugar el zorro abrió los ojos.

— se parece a ti, viejo

 _Fin del flash back_

A partir de ese día ocasionalmente volvía a su paisaje mental a intentar hablar con el zorro, a fin de cuentas aunque estuviese enojado con el por todos los problemas que le a causado a lo largo de su vida tampoco le odiaba y suponía que este tampoco le terminaba de odiar, después de todo el chakra del Kyubi era lo que lo sanaba cada día después de los entrenamientos y sin duda se notaba la diferencia en lo que tardaba en recuperarse.

Haku miraba feliz al rubio desde el suelo donde ella intentaba realizar el bisturí de chakra, ella había decidido aprender ninjutsu medico y de paso enseñarle a Sakura, por suerte para Haku, Sakura si había querido aprender ninjutsu médico, Naruto seguía haciendo los ejercicios mientras concentraba su visión en sus clones, los que practicaban el elemento rayo habían avanzado ya que casi levantaban la roca con electricidad, los que practicaban con el elemento fuego estaban sufriendo mas ya que lo único que lograban era calentar la roca.

Aunque pudo terminar los ejercicios de viento y agua en mes y medio, los ejercicios de fuego y rayo lo estaban frustrando, hace 2 meses que estaba intentando hacer el ejercicio de la roca, los del rayo habían avanzado pero los del fuego parecía que no, quería suponer que eso es un avance.

Haku le hizo señas desde el suelo indicándole que ya había terminado y la verdad sea dicha, por la sangre en su cabeza, lo agradecía bastante, se dejó caer del árbol y logró caer de cuclillas haciendo una mueca de dolor, los músculos le dolían horrible por el entrenamiento, se las ingenió para llegar hasta la roca que normalmente usaba de asiento.

— te advertí que Zabuza-sama era un negrero aunque los resultados son innegables— dijo mientras me pasaba otra botella de agua.

— eso no te lo discuto, ¿cómo va Sakura con el entrenamiento?— pregunto, hacia tiempo que no le agregaba el -chan al nombre de su compañera.

— pues aunque nos tardamos un poco mas en obtener los resultados deseados a mejorado enormemente su aguante físico, su fuerza no es mala, no pudimos aumentar sus reservas de chakra pero esta haciendo los ejercicios del ninjutsu médico así que la verdad supongo hicimos un avance— respondió Haku haciendo memoria.

— ¿cuando nos teníamos que reunir con Kakashi-sensei?— pregunto tomando un largo sorbo de agua.

— mañana a las 7, por suerte gracias al inicio de los exámenes chunin no tendrás entrenamiento las próximas semanas— me respondió mientras de sus manos un chakra turquesa intentaba tomar una forma definida.

— gracias Haku-chan, aunque no entiendo para que quiere vernos ¿tal vez unas palabras de animo, un premio o una cosa por el estilo para motivarnos en los exámenes?— pregunto mientras se quitaba la chamarra naranja dejando a la vista sus brazos tonificados por el entrenamiento.

— tal vez, ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?— pregunto mientras se paraba y el chico terminaba su botella de agua.

— claro— respondío mientras se levantaba cansado para estirarse.

Nos encaminamos lentamente de regreso a la aldea, cuando llegamos a Ichiraku Ramen pedí un tazón de Ramen de cerdo mientras Haku pidió uno de mariscos, otra cosa por la que me dolía entrenar con Zabuza es que solo podía comer un tazón de ramen a la semana, eso es tortura!

—aparte de lo que te dije ¿sabes algo más de los exámenes?— me pregunto Haku-chan mirándome un poco preocupada.

— no mucho, le pregunte a Iruka-sensei y solo me dijo que debía saber reunir información— dije mientras me ajustaba los lentes de visor, era incomodo tener que usarlos todo el tiempo— el viejo Hokage no me quizo decir nada, Zabuza-sensei tampoco esta muy enterado, los senseis de otros equipos no los conozco y Kakashi-sensei no dice nada— continúe levemente frustrado.

— por cierto Zabuza-sama me dijo que nos viéramos los 3 en el complejo— dijo apartando su plato vacío, me di prisa en acabar mi tazón y después de pagar nos fuimos al complejo Uzumaki, me preguntaba qué querría Zabuza que hablásemos.

Nos adentramos en la casa que habíamos estado utilizando, como no encontramos a Zabuza me dirigí al tercer piso y entre en la biblioteca, me dirigí al tercer estante de fuinjutsu y agarre el libro que me había quedado leyendo ayer, este trataba de sellado de seres vivos y barreras, teóricamente hablando era nivel 5 casi 6 de fuinjutsu, en practica era nivel 4 ya que aun no practicaba lo de nivel 5.

— Mocoso deja el libro y hablemos de lo que quería hablar— escuche la voz de Zabuza en la puerta de la biblioteca, un poco molesto le puse un separador al libro y me lo lleve, empezaba a entender por que Kakashi-sensei siempre cargaba ese dichoso libro suyo.

— ¿de que quería hablarnos Zabuza-sensei?— pregunte mientras Haku entraba también en la biblioteca.

— chicos, voy a una misión diplomática con Kiri y en el mejor de los casos volveré en tres o cuatro semanas, en el peor; moriré, antes de partir quiero decirles algo así que no me interrumpan, Haku, aunque nunca lo e admitido te veo como una hija, te e visto crecer y superarte, llegar lejos y florecer como una gran kunoichi y aunque tu no me veas como un padre, porque se que no lo merezco, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Tu mocoso, la primera vez que te vi me pareciste un completo idiota que moriría pronto, cuando junto a tu compañero creaste ese truco del shuriken me sorprendiste, te veo como un gran alumno y me enorgullezco de lo que has logrado hasta ahora, mejora cada día y rómpele la cara a los que se planten frente a ti, y por favor cuida a Haku— termino el hombre dejándonos sorprendidos el estaba por cruzar esa puerta cuando hable.

— no hables como si fueses a morir, Haku te ve como un padre por lo que te prohibo el morir en esta misión— hable, Haku aun estaba en shock por lo dicho por Zabuza.

—je, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente enano, aun me falta enseñarte kendo y torturarte un tiempo mas, digo entrenarte un tiempo mas— se rió, de su bolsillo saco un rollo azul con la palabra "piraña" escrito en el— tu o Haku firmen este contrato de invocación, si ocurre lo peor haremos la invocación inversa— salió de la habitación y por lo que alcance a oír también uso un Shunshin para salir de la casa, cuando la puerta se cerro Haku se desplomó en el piso llorando, me arrodille a su lado y la abrace intentando consolarla como ella hizo por mi hace meses.

Estuvimos ahí un par de horas, ella llorando y yo consolándola como pude, cuando se calmo tenía una mirada adolorida y cargada de tristeza, ella salió de la habitación con los ojos rojos de llorar, la seguí hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño estanque a las orillas del complejo, estaba sentada con los pies metidos en el agua, me acerque y me senté a su lado.

— Haku-chan...

— ¡Lo mataran!— me interrumpió volviendo a romper en llanto, la abrace por los hombros.

— no estas segura— afirme

—¡Si lo estoy, lo van a Ma...— me grito hasta que la interrumpí.

— No lo mataran, así tenga que ir yo mismo a darle una paliza a toda Kiri no voy a dejar que muera, el volverá en un mes y vamos a mostrarle que no perdió el tiempo entrenándonos— asegure mirando serio a Haku, ni yo mismo entiendo porque estoy tan seguro de mis palabras pero lo estoy.

Pareció que mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y ella se termino de calmar, se seco las lagrimas de los ojos y sonrío suavemente para después hablarme—gracias Naruto-kun, la verdad eres bueno para motivar a la gente— me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— no es nada, tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi— respondí levemente sonrojado por sentir los pechos de Haku apretarse en mi pecho.

— ¿te parece si empezamos con el plan b de Zabuza oto-san?— me pregunto mientras agregaba el oto-san al nombre de su maestro.

— si, lo mejor será empezar, ¿cuáles son los sellos de mano?— pregunte, ella me mostró las posiciones de mano para después comenzar a explicarme.

— tengo entendido que si no tienes firmado un contrato aparecerás en el territorio de los animales con la que tengas mayor afinidad aunque creo que no deberíamos de intentarlo, voy a firmar el contrato— después de abrir el royo y morderse el dedo empezó a escribir su nombre en el contrato.

—¿no debería firmarlo también?— pregunte viendo como terminaba de firmar el royo.

— por el momento no, hasta donde se cada contrato le pone una prueba al intento de invocador, si la pasan pueden ser los invocadores, si fallo podremos crear un plan para que tu lo logres así que te pido que esperes— me explico, asenti entendiendo porque me lo decía.

Haku realizo los sellos de mano para después estampar su mano en el piso, una nube de humo apareció cubriendo a Haku, cuando el humo se disipó una especie de pez, cuyo tamaño no superaba el de un puño, se encontraba nadando como si la tierra fuese agua.

—¿quién de ustedes dos me invoco?— la voz del animal era parecida a la de un hombre adulto y había salido con un toque de burla.

— fui yo— respondió Haku con firmeza— quisiera ser su invocadora.

— eso ya lo sé niña, nadie firma un contrato de invocación esperando que le den azúcar, y ¿donde esta Zabuza? El es quien tiene nuestro contrato y quiero saber por que lo tienen unos niños— hablo la piraña con ese tono burlón que empezaba a creer le venia por defecto.

— Zabuza fue a Kiri en una misión diplomática de parte de la aldea de Konoha, el nos pidió que firmáramos su contrato para realizar la invocación inversa en el peor caso— respondí a lo que la piraña me vio curioso.

— así que esa momia se unió a otra aldea, bueno niña; felicidades ahora eres una invocadora del clan de las pirañas— le dijo a Haku por lo que ambos lo miramos extrañados.

— ah disculpe Sr...— empezó ella dejando al aire el nombre del pez.

— oh cierto me olvide presentarme, soy Kui, el líder del clan piraña, supongo que me preguntaras el falta de prueba, sobre eso es porque nuestro clan tiene pocos invocadores además de que esa momia nos hablo mucho de ti y supongo no nos decepcionaras como invocadora— hablo Kui sonriendo mostrando aun mas dientes que antes.

— o-okay, muchísimas gracias Kui-san, nos veremos después— mi amiga hizo una reverencia de noventa grados a lo que el pez ¿devolvió la reverencia? No sabia explicarlo, justo después el pez desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿eso fue normal?— pregunte mirando dudoso a mi amiga.

— supongo que no, ¿quieres firmarlo?— me pregunto extendiéndome el brazo con el pergamino ofreciéndomelo.

— creo que no lo haré, prefiero averiguar cual es mi invocación, aunque lo dejare para otro momento— respondí sonriendo mientras sentía como mis propios temores se iban.

Ambos caminamos devuelta a la casa, ella fue a las termas a darse una ducha y yo me dirigí a la biblioteca dandole algo de privacidad ya que creí que necesitaba relajarse, junte mi libro del piso y me dirigí con el en la manos hasta la sala donde seguí leyéndolo.

Pasado un rato Haku salió de las termas con unos pantalones azules, una blusa blanca y una chamarra de un color verde, secándose el cabello, ella me sonrió con cierta malicia y un escalofrío corrio por mi espalda.

— ¿que ocurre Haku-chan?— pregunte con cierto temor.

— que no puedes empezar los exámenes ese tipo de ropa, lo que significa...— respondió mientras yo buscaba una vía de escape ya sabiendo lo que seguiría— debemos comprar ropa— termino sonriendo alegremente, ella me agarro de los hombros para que no escapase, lastima estoy jodido.

Ya en el centro comercial, y siendo usado de mula de carga para la bolsa de Haku, al fin entramos a una tienda de ropa para chicos, en ella había ropa tanto civil como ninja y sorprendentemente no me echaron al entrar.

Apenas entramos Haku me obligo a probarme un sin fin de ropa, tanta que perdí la cuenta, hasta que encontró un conjunto shinobi que parece que le convenció y me obligo a probármelo mientras ella buscaba un guardarropa civil, entiendo que Haku casi nunca haya podido comprar ropa antes y este algo emocionada pero ¿por qué tanta emoción? ¿Será cosa de chicas? Como sea. Salí del probador encontrándome con Haku, el vestuario que me eligió son unos pantalones shinobi negros con tres bolsillos por pierna, perfectos para guardar armas y pergaminos y alguna cosa mas, una playera blanca con el remolino del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, esto me sorprendió dicho sea, una chamarra azul oscuro con capucha blanca, pienso honestamente que es para nieve, y por ultimo unas botas negras de combate.

— ¿que tal?— pregunto ella sonriéndome con lo que creo que era un poco de rubor.

— perfecta, es cómoda y parece perfecta para el combate— respondí ella sonrio complacida, ella llamo al dependiente que era un hombre mayor de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

— ¿le falta algo señorita?— pregunto amablemente.

— si, quería decirle que nos llevamos la ropa que el trae puesta y esa otra que le mencione antes— le informo Haku a lo que el hombre sonrío y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora donde vi varios conjuntos de ropa.

— disculpe señor quisiera preguntarle ¿por qué esta playera tiene este remolino rojo?— pregunte teniendo cierta intriga.

— es el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, ese era el clan de una linda chica que me devolvió a mi pequeña hija cuando la secuestraron— me respondió sonriendo con nostalgia.

— ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica?— pregunto Haku aunque ya me imaginaba quien era de quien hablaban.

— su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki, ella falleció el día del ataque del Kyubi— confirmo mis sospechas el hombre que había terminado de guardar la ropa en bolsas— muchas gracias por venir jóvenes, disfruten su día.

Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a un restaurante de pizza donde pude dejar las bolsas en el piso, pedimos una de pepperoni y esperamos.

— ¿como va el entrenamiento de los clones?— pregunto ella haciendo que vuelva a prestar atención a lo que estos hacían, 4 meses le habían ayudado a prestar atención a lo que ellos veían o no, aunque para los entrenamientos se concentraba mas en el mismo, disipe los clones y el dolor de cabeza ya un poco habitual vino hasta mi.

— bien, creo que los que practican el Raiton ya casi lo logran, pero los del Katon parece que no avanzan, empiezo a creer que es imposible— reconocí a lo que Haku me miro sorprendida.

— ¿en serio es tan difícil? Me lo imaginaba difícil pero no tanto— pregunto sorprendida.

— al menos para mi si, quemar las hojas, hervir agua y todos los demás me parecían más sencillos pero derretir esa estupida roca me esta frustrando enormemente— acepte molesto.

— lamento habértelo recordado, pero estoy segura de que lo lograras— se disculpó Haku-chan.

— gracias, en serio espero lograrlo— agradecí mientras veía como nos traían nuestra pizza.

— ¿cómo crees que sea la misión de Zabuza-oto-san?— pregunto mientras ella le daba un bocado a su rebanada.

— supongo que será como cuando vino Yugito, tal vez solo se pongan a hablar de los detalles y luego vuelvan— respondí viendo como Haku analizaba lo que dije.

— entonces ¿por que tardaran tanto en volver?— volvió a preguntar ella.

— supongo que tiene que explicar su cambio de aldea, además del tiempo de ida y de regreso entre nuestras aldeas— respondí después de unos momentos de pensarlo detenidamente.

— tienes razón, no se porque le doy tantas vueltas en mi cabeza— reconoció ella dejando el asunto.

Cuando nos habíamos acabado la pizza agarre las bolsas de ropa y ambos nos encaminamos al complejo del clan, siendo ya tarde fui a mi habitación a acostarme para levantarme mañana temprano, cuando ya me había cambiado, a una playera negra con el espiral rojo del clan y unos shorts naranja como pijama, entro Haku-chan con un camisón azul mar y una almohada blanca.

— ¿Naruto-kun, puedo dormir contigo esta noche? no me siento tranquila— me pregunto Haku con un rubor adornando sus mejillas.

— claro Haku-chan— respondi acostándome en la cama, ella no tardo mucho para acostarse junto a mi y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho, ambos cerramos los ojos y tardamos solo unos segundos en caer dormidos.

 _Al día siguiente_

Lentamente fui despertando, mientras hacía esfuerzo por desperezarme note la falta de peso encima de mi, cuando me levante de la cama note que mi amiga no estaba en la habitación, una vez me bañe y cambie con la ropa shinobi que compre el día anterior baje a la cocina donde encontré a Haku con un delantal blanco sirviendo unas piezas de pollo en unos platos.

— Naruto-kun ven a desayunar, rápido que se nos esta haciendo muy tarde, nos quedan unos 7 minutos antes de la reunión— me aviso a forma de regaño mi amiga, cuando escuche cuanto tiempo nos quedaba empezó a comer a toda prisa al igual que Haku.

Apenas terminamos de comer salimos corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento 7, cuando llegamos Sakura se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol mientras Sasuke estaba apoyado en otro, pasados unos pocos minutos llego, sorprendentemente temprano, Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Hola chicos! Me alegra ver que si llegaron, bueno a lo que venimos, les vine a avisar que fueron recomendados para participar en los exámenes chunin, es su decisión participar o no y no quiero que se sientan presionados— explicó a la vez que le pasaba un papel a todos menos Haku.

— ¿no estábamos inscritos ya?— pregunte viendo curioso a mi sensei.

— no, aunque ciertamente desde la misión en Nami lo estaba considerando, y con esto puedo dar por terminada nuestra reunión aunque quisiera hablar un poco mas con ustedes Sakura y Naruto— respondió Kakashi-sensei mirándonos directamente.

—claro sensei ¿de que quiere hablar?— pregunto Sakura mirando a Sasuke que se retiraba del lugar.

— quiero saber si quieren que les ayude en algo, aun tenemos un par de semanas antes de los exámenes y si quieren que los entrene en alguna rama en especifico lo haré, lamento no poder entrenarlos antes pero por órdenes del concejo tuve que centrarme en Sasuke pero quiero ayudarlos— explicó nuestro sensei mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza con pena.

— muchas gracias sensei pero quiero practicar lo que he aprendido de ninjutsu médico— agradeció Sakura mientras se retiraba del campo de entrenamiento.

— ¿y tu, Naruto?— me pregunto Kakashi sonriéndome con su ojo libre.

— Si Kakashi-sensei, quiero aprender algunos jutsus Suiton y Futōn, ya termine los ejercicios de transformación elemental para estos y estoy seguro de que los necesitare para los exámenes— pedí mirando al ojo de mi mentor.

— ¿en serio ya los terminaste?— me pregunto curioso sin terminar de creérselo.

— ya los completo Kakashi-san, se lo puedo confirmar ya que lo ayude en eso cuando no tocaban entrenamientos— me apoyo Haku-chan, el único motivo por el que ella no me había enseñado jutsus es porque la mayoría de jutsus que sabe son de hielo y los de agua son para clones.

— esta bien, con gusto te enseñare unos cuantos jutsus, espero te sean útiles para los exámenes— contesto mientras me sujetaba el hombro en señal de confianza.

Ya a las 5 de la tarde habían terminado ese día con el entrenamiento de ninjutsu gracias a un ANBU que pedía al sensei enmascarado ir con el Hokage, Haku y Naruto volvían al complejo del clan caminando tranquilamente.

— los últimos cuatro meses pasaron volando ¿no lo crees, Naruto-kun?— pregunto la Yuki.

— si, con todo el entrenamiento, las misiones aburridas y descubrimientos estos meses se han ido volando— reconoció el rubio mirando al cielo mientras se volvía a acomodar los lentes.

— ¿aún no te acostumbras a traerlos puestos?— pregunto sonriendo divertida la chica.

— aun no, como sea, oye ¿cuando lleguemos al complejo seguimos investigando a ver que encontramos?— pregunto el Uzumaki viendo a su acompañante.

— si, al final nos habíamos conformado con encontrar un lugar para dormir después de las misiones y entrenamientos así que dejamos bastante sin investigar, ya quiero saber que encontraremos— respondió la peli negra.

— yo también— ambos chicos llegaron al complejo del clan pero en lugar de dirigirse a la casa central fueron hacia el este del complejo para ver que encontraban.

El duo se adentró a un edificio circular, el edificio tenía en diferentes estantes espadas, lanzas, arcos, masas, hachas entre otras varias armas, ambos comprendieron que se habían adentrado en una armería, mientras Haku miraba las espadas cortas Naruto estaba pesando las katanas.

— ¿algún arma en especial que te guste Haku-chan?— pregunto el rubio algo desanimado por que no encontraba una espada con el peso ideal.

— me gusta este Tanto, parece conducir muy bien mi chakra Hyotōn— respondió mostrando un tanto de 15cm de mango azul— ¿alguna espada se adapta a ti?— pregunto ella.

— ninguna, todas las siento mas pesadas o mas livianas de lo que es correcto para mi, seguiré buscando en tiendas supongo— respondió el rubio can algo de decepción en su voz.

Ambos chicos salieron de la armería, Naruto estaba por ir a otra sección del complejo cuando la chica lo detuvo en seco apuntando hacia otro edificio más pequeño.

— ¿que ocurre Haku-Chan?— pregunto el oji azul sin entender.

— eso es una fragua Naruto-kun, podrías forjar tu propia espada— respondió ella a lo que el rubio sonrio emocionado al entender.

— después de buscar en la biblioteca como forjar armas lo haré— dijo el chico decidido.

Investigaron por otro rato en el cual encontraron; un huerto, mas casas normales, un campo de entrenamiento pequeño, otra biblioteca, terrenos para futuras construcciones, e incluso lo que parecía una pequeña granja.

— ¿cómo demonios el complejo es tan grande? — pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la biblioteca recién descubierta.

— ni idea, no parecía tan grande, digo la biblioteca, el huerto, la forja y el campo de entrenamiento me parecía razonable, pero la armería y la granja me parece demasiado— respondió la chica que también se había sentado algo cansada.

— bueno voy al archivo a ver que encuentro.

— cierto, es mejor saber que alianzas y negocios tiene el clan para poder aprovecharlos— respondió mientras seguía a su amigo al lugar antes mencionado de la biblioteca.

Ambos encontraron solo unas dos carpetas con información que se llevaron a la mesa de la biblioteca volviendo a sentarse en los sillones donde empezaron a leer.

— pues por lo que veo tu clan tenía una aldea en un archipiélago relativamente cercano a Kiri— empezó a explicar la chica al rubio que había vuelto después de ir por comida para ambos trayendo consigo un par de hamburguesas con papas.

— también la isla está protegida por remolinos extrañamente fuertes, una barrera como la que cuidaba el complejo, además de una fauna y flora bastante peligrosa— añadió el rubio.

— por lo que veo tenias algunos antepasados bastante impresionantes, Junko Uzumaki fue una prodigio en los genjutsus comparable con los grandes Uchihas de la época, Tsunayoshi Uzumaki fue un experto en taijutsu que se cree nunca fue vencido, Haruhi Uzumaki fue de las mejores espadachines que dio el clan y se dice que podía usar tres espadas al mismo tiempo— comento la chica mirando sorprendida los grandes guerreros que el clan había producido a lo largo de la historia.

— y no solo guerreros, Shiro Uzumaki tenía una habilidad de calculo impresionante junto a su hermano Sora nunca perdieron un juego o fallaron alguna estrategia, Sora Uzumaki era capaz de predecir los pensamientos y acciones de los demás, Rin Uzumaki fue una gran artista que con su música cautivo el corazón de las personas— el chico incluyó la información que tenía en su parte del archivo.

— aunque no lo entiendo, aparentemente el clan tenía también una alianza con Kiri, dice que fue hecha por Natsu Uzumaki ¿tienes información sobre el ahí? — pregunto la chica mirando con duda a su compañero que buscaba entre las hojas.

— si, aquí está, Natsu Uzumaki fue el mejor forjados de armas que el clan tuvo, se decía que usaba un método especial para forjar sus armas que dejó como herencia al clan, aunque dice que nadie supo cómo hacerlo correctamente— respondió el rubio cuando había encontrado la hoja con esa información.

— eso explicaría la alianza con Kiri, dice que ayudó a forjar las siete espadas— respondió la chica mientras seguía buscando entre las hojas.

— ¡Aquí esta!— grito emocionado el rubio mientras sacaba un sobre.

— ¿que es?— pregunto Haku viendo curiosa a amigo.

— el método que tenía Natsu para forjar sus armas, voy a intentar forjar una katana con el método que el tenía.

— si lo logras podrías crear una de las más poderosas espadas, después de todo el ayudo a forjar las de Kiri que son consideradas las más poderosas— animo la chica.

— muy bien, además dice que tarda menos en forjarla que una espada común.

Después de comer ambos chicos volvieron a la casa central a descansar, Haku había ido directamente a dormir pues sean encontraba bastante cansada, cuando estuvo seguro que su amiga se había quedado dormida el rubio se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la forja con el papel que había dejado Natsu Uzumaki.

Una vez llego a su destino el chico se preparó para encender el fuego de la fragua cuando una luz rojo brillante había empezado a brotar de la carta de su antepasado, el chico cerró los ojos ante la luz pero antes de que pudiese soltar el papel cayo desmayado.

 _Mientras tanto camino Kiri_

Zabuza miraba la fogata con nostalgia, el viejo Kui había venido a avisarle que Haku ya se había vuelto contratista del clan de las pirañas.

— ¿por qué les dijiste a tus alumnos que tardaríamos mes en volver?— pregunto una Jonin de cabellos morados y ojos marrones vestida con el uniforme tradicional.

— porque no recordaba que el camino de Konoha a Kiri no es tan largo, y porque creía que la misión diplomática seria mas tardada no sabia que los daimyos y los kages ya tenían casi todo resuelto— respondió frustrado a Yugao.

— si te soy honesta yo tampoco me creí que nuestra misión fuese solo llevar el tratado firmado por Hokage-sama con la Mizukage para que lo firme— confeso la chica sentándose junto al otro espadachín.

— entonces solo tardaremos como dos semanas, en dos días llegaremos a Kiri, al día siguiente a con la Mizukage para que firme, unas cuantas preguntas que debo responder y de regreso, tal vez aproveche y compre cosas para ese par— concluyó el de vendas en la cara.

— si, creo que yo también comprare algo para una niña a la que estoy ayudando a entrenar, tal vez algún rollo de técnicas— reconoció ella.

— lo mejor es que duermas, yo haré el primer turno de guardia— aviso el a lo que su compañera solo asintió y se fue a dormir.

 _Con Naruto al día siguiente_

El Uzumaki estaba despertando gracias a que una molesta luz le estaba dando directo en los ojos, el chico se levanto lentamente del suelo, al terminar de reincorporarse descubrió que se encontraba en una playa.

— ¿Q-que demonios?— pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

— No lo se Ningen— escucho la voz del zorro.

— ¿cómo carajos te estoy escuchando?— pregunto al aire.

— eres mi jinchuriki, puedo hablar telepáticamente contigo— respondió el Zorro— has el jutsu de invocación pensando en un zorro para que pueda salir a estirar las patas ¿quieres?

— ¿por qué lo haría? No te lo tomes a mal pero nada asegura que no intentes matarme— pregunto el chico escéptico.

— solo quiero estirar las patas muchacho, gracias al sello con el que me sellaron no puedo alejarme mucho de ti aun si me invocas, además tendrías que poner demasiado chakra para que saliese cono mi forma normal, como veras no seria un peligro— explicó el zorro dentro de su mente.

— lo pudiste haber dicho antes— el chico realizó lo pedido y en una nube de humo apareció un zorro anaranjado rojizo, en sus ojos estaba el Rinnegan en lugar de los ojos rojos normales.

— muy bien a investigar, sabemos que estamos en una costa y nada mas— ordenó el zorro.

—¿cómo tienes mis ojos?— pregunto el rubio al biju sin prestar atención a lo dicho con anterioridad.

— es una cualidad que tienes al invocar algo, tu al hacer el jutsu de invocación creas entidades sin conciencia que al igual que tus clones comparten tu punto de visión y gracias a que convocaste algo con mi forma pude tomar posesion de el, ese es un poder de tu rinnegan— explicó el zorro al ver como su contenedor le había ignorado antes.

— increíble, ahora si vamos a investigar— dijo sorprendido para darse la vuelta encontrandose con un camino de baldosas de piedra que conducía a una escalera de piedras, enmarcando la escalera había un extenso y profundo bosque.

— ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta de eso?— pregunto el biju.

— no se, pero me siento idiota— respondió mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, ambos subieron las escaleras encontrandose con unas ruinas de lo que en antaño fue una aldea.

— estamos en Uzushiogakure no sato— hablo el zorro sorprendido.

— imposible, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?— pregunto el rubio mientras caía al suelo sentado.

— el papel que tenía el como forjar esas armas especiales debió de tener algún sello oculto que funcionase para traerte aquí— respondió el biju teorizando.

Naruto saco el papel de su bolsillo dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía un mapa escrito del otro lado del papel, se levanto del suelo y empezó a seguir el viejo mapa.

— parece que nada sobrevivió— comento triste el chico.

— nada que no valiese, todo lo importante como riquezas, libros y cosas por el estilo están guardadas mediante sellos, aunque desconozco a donde lleva ese mapa, hasta donde yo sé ahí solo hay una cueva sin valor— contradijo el zorro.

— pues no debe ser tan sin valor— comento el joven

Después de caminar un largo rato hasta llegar a la dichosa cueva se adentraron en ella, a medida que se introducían en la cueva y la luz hiba escaseando se iban deteniendo.

— fantástica idea venir sin una antorcha si no sabes usar el elemento fuego— se burlo el biju mientras en las puntas de sus colas se prendieran en llamas.

— se que parecerá raro pero quiero saber ¿por qué atacaste la aldea en lugar de escapar?— pregunto el rubio queriendo hacer conversación.

— no espero que lo entiendas pero yo no quería hacerlo— respondió con una mirada sombría.

— ¿pasó algo ese día? ¿De algún modo te obligaron?— pregunto curioso el chico.

—¿p-por que preguntas eso?— regreso la pregunta mientras parecía atragantarse.

— lo intuyo, dices que no querías atacar, y lo mas normal sería escapar así que deduzco que algo te forzó a quedarte hasta que mi padre te sello dentro mío— concluyó el chico.

— muy bien mocoso, brillante deducción y estas en lo cierto, aquella noche alguien me extraño de tu madre y con su sharingan me forzó a atacar la aldea, no importa si me crees o no...— confesó el zorro.

— te creo— le dijo a su compañero.

—¿por qué?— pregunto sorprendido.

— algo me dice que no mientes, llámalo instinto si quieres pero se que no lo haces— respondió mientras se detenía al ver como el camino se bifurcaba.

— oficialmente eres el humano mas raro que he conocido— aseguró.

— puede que lo sea ¿que crees que encontremos al final de esto?— mientras veía el papel se dio cuenta de que el mapa había cambiado.

— ni idea— respondió mientras tomaba el camino de la derecha.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una puerta de acero, había antorchas apagadas en la pared, el biju encendió las antorchas mientras Naruto abría la puerta, ambos se adentraron en la habitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación la puerta se cerro y varias antorchas se encendieron en la habitación, en el centro de la estancia había una criatura reptil negro de gran tamaño, grandes garras y unas alas, un dragón.

— ¿quién viene a molestar?— pregunto el ser.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki y el es el Kyubi, vine porque quería saber como forjar un arma como lo hacia Natsu Uzumaki, el mapa que el dejo me guío hasta aquí— respondió el chico lo mas firme que pudo.

— muy bien Naruto, yo soy Zarc el dragón del fuego sagrado, si quieres aprender a forjar armas como lo hacia aquel mocoso deberás purificar tu alma, deberás decidir si destruir o no la corrupción de tu alma— respondió el dragón mirando seriamente al rubio.

— esta bien, purificare mi alma— aseguró el rubio.

— entonces muévete para que destruya a ese zorro que te acompaña y a mancillado tu espíritu— aspiro aire listo para escupir una llamarada de fuego, el zorro cerró los ojos con leve temor, el zorro esperaba que el fuego lo golpease y acabase con el mas el calor nunca llego.

—no lo haré— dijo el chico poniéndose frente al zorro.

— ¿por qué proteges a ese monstruo maligno? ¿Acaso no deseas aprender a forjar?— cuestionó Zarc mirando con unos púrpuras ojos al Uzumaki.

— si deseo aprender, en serio lo deseo— el biju agacho la cabeza sabiendo lo que vendría— pero no permitiré que le hagas daño, el es mi compañero— el zorro levanto la mirada sorprendido

— ¿tu, compañero de este monstruo?— pregunto mirando despectivamente al biju.

— si, tal vez no lo conozca pero el ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, me ayudaba a recuperarme cuando recibía palizas de los aldeanos, gracias a él sobreviví cuando me tuve que alimentar de basura, me a ayudado mas veces de las que puedo recordar— respondió mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Eso no significa nada— aseguró el dragón negro.

— ¡Claro que significa algo!— aseguró mientras el zorro no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendido— No estoy seguro de como pero se que el a estado solo aun mas tiempo que yo.

— el no esta solo, tiene a los otros 8 biju.

— tal vez, pero sé que ellos también están solos, ellos han sufrido discriminacion, odio, dolor, miedo, cautiverio y mucho mas, y no permitiré que lo lastimes mas— bramó el oji azul viendo directamente a los ojos a Zarc.

—¿que te hace estar tan seguro?— pregunto el dragón negro.

— mi intuición, instinto o como quieras llamarlo me lo dice, estoy seguro de que el no es malo, y no pienso permitir que el vuelva a estar cautivo por lo que aquí juro que seré el ultimo jinchuriki suyo y aquí lo dejare libre, así que si vas a disparar fuego dispárame a mi— juro el chico sin temor en sus ojos.

— muy bien mocoso, tu alma ya no tiene salvación

— ¡no lo lastimes!— grito el zorro que ahora veía con ojos llorosos al dragón.

— ¿y a ti que te importa, demonio?— insulto el de ojos púrpuras.

— ¡me importa porque el es mi amigo!— grito el biju sorprendiendo al Uzumaki— el es el primer humano, después de mi padre, que me acepta y comprende, que se preocupa por mi y no dejare que lo lastimes— bramó el zorro.

— bola de pelos, gracias, eres un gran amigo— dijo mientras se volvía a poner enfrente del zorro mientras este se ponía a su lado.

— así que esa es su resolución, muy bien... Felicidades chicos pasaron mi prueba— hablo Zarc sonriendo al verlos.

— ¿p-prueba?— pregunto Naruto secando las lagrimas.

— si, no permitiría que alguien aprendiese los mismos secretos que le enseñe a Natsu Uzumaki sin estar seguro de que los merece, ese chico me mostró que en este mundo aun hay luz y tu me lo volviste a mostrar hoy, la razón por la que sus armas eran mejores que las del resto es que usaba el fuego de dragón en su forja.

— Kyubi dime, ¿esto es real o estoy drogado?— pregunto en un susurro el chico.

— no lo se, los dragones eran un mito incluso cuando yo nací— respondió el zorro.

— y ahora cercano a mi lecho de muerte volveré a regalar mi fuego, solo que esta vez haré algo mas.

—¿por qué?— pregunto el zorro mirándolo sin entender.

— como ya dije mi vida esta llegando a su fin y tu Naruto me has sorprendido, Natsu me acepto y tu aceptaste al Kyubi aun cuando este de algún modo te a provocado dolor—escupió una bola de fuego púrpura que cayó a los pies del rubio.

— ¿y esto?— pregunto el oji azul viendo el fuego en el piso.

— te regalo mi fuego para que puedas usar su poder y cómelo para descubrir sus secretos, estas llamas tienen parte de mi poder vital para que sea aun mejor— respondió viendo directamente a los ojos al chico.

— ¿pero si te estas muriendo por qué me lo entregas? Tiene parte de tu vida— cuestionó viendo a Zarc.

— no quiero que lo último de mi vida sea desperdiciado, ni siquiera pasare la noche, ese fuego tiene bastante de mi chakra, tu fuego se volverá morado como el mío, su poder se volverá aun más destructivo y si no tienes chakra de fuego lo despertaras.

— ¿eres un espíritu, un ser mágico o algo así?— pregunto el biju.

— soy una invocación y mi clan fue mermado por una enfermedad que a consumido nuestra vida, soy el ultimo de los míos— respondió Zarc sin temor.

— esta bien, lo comeré— dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el fuego con sus dos manos y se lo comía.

— muchas gracias, mi legado vivirá contigo, ahora duerman ya es tarde— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, Naruto y el zorro se recostaron para dormir.

— buenas noches Kyubi— deseo al biju.

— Kurama, ese es mi nombre— confesó el ahora nombrado Kurama.

— entonces, buenas noches Kurama— le deseo al zorro.

— igualmente Naruto— respondió mientras se dormía al igual que el rubio.

Al día siguiente

Naruto y Kurama se despertaban para encontrar que donde antes estaba Zarc ahora había un huevo negro con manchas moradas, al mismo tiempo en una de las paredes estaba escrito el mensaje " _Naruto, este huevo es mi legado, te pido lo dejes en el centro de la aldea, tal vez y solo tal vez la cría que nazca de ese huevo salve mi especie_ " entendiendo el mensaje el rubio tomo el huevo negro y se retiró de ahí junto a su inquilino, una vez en la superficie se dirigieron hacia el centro de la aldea donde dejaron el huevo.

— ¿crees que vuelva a nacer el clan? — pregunto el chico mirando a su nuevo amigo.

— quien sabe— respondió el zorro.

El chico saco el papel que los guió hasta ahí, este volvió a brillar y como la vez anterior calleron desmayados, solo que al despertar ahora volvían a estar en la fragua del clan Uzumaki.

Cuando salieron de ahí fueron sorprendidos por una preocupada Haku que miraba con ojos llorosos al rubio, a los pocos segundos llego Kakashi con una mirada de alivio.

— ¿estas bien? ¿Donde estabas? — empezó a preguntar la chica mientras lloraba.

— s-si ¿q-que pasó?— pregunto el rubio notando como Kurama había desaparecido.

— te desapareciste un día entero, creíamos que te habían secuestrado o algo ¿donde estabas?— le respondió Hatake.

— en Uzushio, el papel en el que venia el modo de forjar a armas tenía un sello que me llevo hasta ahí— respondió incomodo.

— no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente— pidió Haku mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Uzumaki.

•

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y deseo no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar.

Lo del dragón honestamente no se me ocurrió cuando empece a escribir el capítulo pero me termino convenciendo y al final lo puse, dejen sus comentarios que me motivan a escribir.


	6. Empiezan los exámenes Zorro hábil

Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra de que les esté gustando la historia, antes de seguir avanzando quiero decir que usare algo parecido al estilo de espada de Yamamoto Takeshi de Katekyo hitman Reborn.

Así mismo quiero informar de las que conformarán el harem que son

Haku

Karin

Yugito

Ino

Hinata

Además de que estoy considerando incluir a Kurotsuchi, mas que nada por mame, Fuu, por ser jinchuriki, Hana Inuzuka, otra vez por mame mas que otras cosas y estoy abierto a sugerencias.

•

Dia anterior a los exámenes chunin

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia el complejo Sarutobi para ver a Konohamaru que quería ayuda para entrenar y se negaba rotundamente que fuera Ebisu quien le ayudase y el, siendo quien era, no pudo negarse, cuando dio una vuelta para seguir con su camino se encontró con una especie de ¿hombre gato? Levantando del cuello a la persona que iba a buscar.

El chico levanto la mano preparado para soltar un golpe contra el niño, en ese momento le agarro el hombro al matón, este sorprendió volteo a verlo al igual que los demás en el callejón, que resultaron ser Udon, Moegi, una chica rubia ceniza con 4 coletas y un abanico gigante, además de un pelirrojo que se ocultaba en un árbol.

— ¿que quieres idiota? — el chico, que resultó estar bastante maquillado, le pregunto molesto.

— ¿yo?— devolvió la pregunta con un tono burlón— solo quería evitar que hagas una tontería que pueda hacer que te echen de la aldea o se rompa la alianza entre nuestras villas, después de todo a quien querías golpear es el querido nieto del Hokage— siguió con el mismo tono de burla.

— ¿y que? ¿Miedo de que el Hokage te lastime por no proteger a su nieto?— pregunto intentando molestar al rubio.

— en lo más mínimo, a Konohamaru le molesta mucho que solo lo vean como "el honorable nieto del Sandaime" y recibir un trato especial por eso— comentó el oji azul mientras su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos— pero es mi amigo— en unos pocos segundos Naruto había sacado un kunai de su bolsa y amenazaba el cuello del otro con el cuchillo— y quien se mete con mis amigos puede terminar en un ataúd antes de tiempo— termino liberando su instinto asesino.

— ¡Vaya! No sabia que eras tan bueno con los niños Naruto, no me lo esperaba— dijo una tercera voz, ambos chicos voltearon a la dirección de la que había venido ese comentario, encontrandose así con una chica rubia vestida con uno pantalones ANBU azules al igual que sus sandalias y una blusa blanca.

— Hola Yugito, tiempo de no verte— saludo el Uzumaki.

— lo mismo digo Naruto, veo que seguiste mi consejo sobre ropa— respondió el saludo.

— podría decir lo mismo— respondió al ver que ciertamente la blusa no estaba tan escotada como la de la ultima vez.

— ¿quiénes carajos son ustedes?— pregunto gritando el chico gato.

— yo soy Yugito Nii de Kumogakure, el que tiene un Kunai en tu cuello es Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha y en serio te recomiendo que sueltes al niño— respondió la kunoichi.

— mil perdones por esto, mi hermano hoy se despertó mas idiota de lo habitual— se disculpó la de coletas mientras sujetaba los hombros de su familiar apartándolo y haciendo que este suelte al niño.

— pero Temari...— quizo quejarse el chico cuando el pelirrojo que se había mantenido oculto decidió aparecer— G-Gaara.

— Kankuro cállate o te mato, eres una deshonra para Suna— amenazó el chico ahora conocido como Gaara— me disculpo por los problemas que ha cometido— se disculpó tranquilamente.

En eso un grupo de 3 personas entro al callejón, al mismo tiempo Naruto se percató de que Sasuke también estaba en el árbol y que Sakura estaba detrás de los niños, las tres personas que entraron eran un hombre rubio cenizo, de piel morena y lentes oscuros, una chica morena, de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar, y por ultimo un chico moreno de cabellos blancos y ojos negros.

— ¡Yugito! No te nos separes tanto— grito la pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos.

— pudiste haberte perdido, o pudieron haberte secuestrado, o...— empezó a decir el peli blanco hasta que fue golpeado por la pelirroja.

— ¿por qué te separaste de nosotros? Se que solo han pasado 3 meses desde que te uniste al equipo porque Samui fue ascendida pero nos importas— pregunto la morena.

— vine a saludar a un amigo de aquí, chicos les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, mi prometido— respondió Yugito apuntando al rubio de Konoha.

— ¡¿prometido?!— gritaron todos en el callejón menos el hombre adulto y el chico pelirrojo.

— jeje si, fue por lo de la alianza entre las aldeas— respondió el chico mirando a los compañeros de equipo de su prometida.

—¿tu eres el prometido de Nii? O la proteges o te dejo herido ¡idiota!— ¿rapeo? El que supuso era el sensei de Yugito aunque ahora ponía en duda que lo sea.

— Ignóralo por favor— pidió la rubia mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

— ¿y como se llama el idiota? — pregunto la pelirroja mirando al prometido de su amiga.

— mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto— respondió el oji azul mientras sonreía.

— ¿y a que vinieron?— pregunto Sakura molesta.

— pues a que crees que vinimos, a los exámenes chunin— respondió burlándose la chica de Suna, el equipo del desierto emprendió camino en retirada.

— ¿tu, como te llamas?— pregunto Sasuke viendo al pelirrojo de Suna y a Yugito.

— Gaara ¿y tu?— pregunto el devolviendo la mirada.

— Sasuke Uchiha— respondió mirando a la Nii esperando su respuesta.

— Yugito Nii de Kumo— contesto con cierto desgane, volteó a ver a su prometido y sonrío con diversión— supongo que nos veremos en el examen Naruto, espero con ansias nuestro encuentro— respondió mientras se retiraba junto al resto de su equipo.

—¿y tu cuando pensabas contarnos que estabas comprometido?— pregunto Sakura viendo molesta al rubio.

— pues nunca, ustedes no preguntaron y aún así mi vida amorosa no es de su incumbencia— respondió sin pensárselo mucho mientras ayudaba a Konohamaru a levantarse.

— ¿jefe aun me ayudara? — pregunto viendo al Uzumaki con esperanza.

— claro Konohamaru, tengo tiempo antes de volver a casa— contesto feliz el rubio.

— ¡genial!— se alegraron los estudiantes de academia, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento numero 7, estando allí Naruto les ayudo con su control de chakra por un par de horas, al final los tres podían dar unos pasos decentemente por los árboles.

— creo que han hecho un gran avance chicos— les dijo mientras veía a los niños sonreír cansados comiendo unos emparedados.

— muchas gracias jefe— agradeció el menor, después de eso el rubio tomo camino hacia su casa.

Cuando entro se quedo estático al ver en uno de los sillones a su maestro, ahora mas lleno de vendajes, mientras Haku usaba su ninjutsu médico para sanarlo, ambos parecieron no darse cuenta de su presencia ya que siguieron con lo suyo.

—¡Zabuza-sensei! — grito sorprendido el rubio cuando se recompuso de la sorpresa— ¿uso la invocación inversa?— pregunto intentando entender el por que de las heridas de su maestro.

— no mocoso, resulta que la misión tardaría 2 semanas menos de lo que pensé, y las heridas son ya que la actual Mizukage se encontraba furiosa conmigo por no haber ido a ayudar a la rebelión, se la paso golpeándome— explicó el Jonin mientras se sobaba el hombro.

— además con el equipo de Zabuza-oto-san vino también uno de Kiri para los exámenes chunin— agregó la chica con leve rastro de molestia en su voz.

— ¿los conoces? Pareces molesta— pregunto el chico al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

— si, uno es Suiguetsu Hozuki, es un idiota con poco tacto, otro es Utakata, bastante tranquilo y amante de las burbujas, la ultima integrante es tal vez la más peligrosa, su nombre es Yuno Kaguya, una sádica sedienta de sangre al igual que su clan, ella no dudará en matarte aun si las reglas están en contra así que deberás pelear muy en serio— le contesto su amiga mirándolo seriamente.

— lo tendré en consideración ¿cómo estuvo la misión Zabuza sensei?— le pregunto a su maestro.

— bastante bien, fueron un total de 8 días de viaje, cuatro de ida y cuatro de regreso, otro día fue el que firmarán el contrato y los otros días fueron ser golpeado por la Mizukage— respondió el shinobigatana— ¿y ustedes que hicieron en estas semanas?

— comprar ropa, firmar el contrato de invocación y casi sufrir un ataque cardiaco por culpa de Naruto— respondió mientras se enojaba un poco al decir lo ultimo.

— ¿cómo que casi le provocas un ataque cardiaco a mi hija mocoso rubio?— pregunto enfurecido el espadachín, el joven retrocedió un poco porque su maestro le daba algo de miedo.

— p-pues resulta que cuando estábamos investigando el archivo encontré un papel con un método de forjado especial y pues resulta que el papel ese tenía un sello que me llevo a Uzushio— respondió aterrado intentando ganar distancia de su molesto maestro.

— entiendo, al menos dime que encontraste algo útil— pidió más calmado al chico

— pues bueno, encontré una invocación al borde de la muerte que me ayudo con mi elemento fuego— le respondió prendiendo una llama morada en la punta de su dedo índice— además de descubrir un poder del rinnegan— siguió explicando para dar una palmada, una pequeña nube de humo apareció alrededor de sus brazos, al desaparecer el humo se mostraba una serpiente negra con alas.

— ¿puedes invocar serpientes? — pregunto curioso el vendado.

— cualquier animal que se me ocurra, el único problema es que también compartimos ojos— respondió el oji azul.

— ¿algo mas? — pregunto el Jonin.

— forje una espada y me hice amigo del zorro— completo solo para que su maestro lo mirase sorprendido.

— ¿cómo lo lograste?— pregunto mirándolo sin terminar de creerle.

— hablando y gracias a un dragón— respondió el Uzumaki sonriendo.

— eres raro mocoso, como sea, muéstrame esa espada quiero verla— confeso emocionado el originario de Kiri.

Naruto se removió un poco la manga dejando ver un pequeño sello sobre su piel, el chico hizo la posición del tigre con una mano para que justo después una nube de humo brotase, cuando se disipó el chico traía una katana con funda negra en su mano.

— desenfundala enano, hasta donde oí de Haku usaste el mismo método con el cual se forjaron las siete espadas y quiero ver eso— pidió el maestro.

El rubio hizo lo pedido dejando a la vista una katana con Tsuka negra, una Tsuba plateada, la Nagasa era blanca y el Hanbaki tenía el dibujo de una golondrina.

— ¿que es lo que hace? ¿Cómo se llama?— pregunto curioso ante la espada.

— Nomikumo, dependiendo de la naturaleza del chakra que le ponga pude cambiar su forma, aunque prefiero usar su forma de agua— respondió orgulloso viendo su creación.

— muy bien hecho chico— respondió dandole un leve golpe en el hombro a su alumno.

— gracias sensei— agradeció el alumno alegre.

— yendo a otro asunto, les traje regalos del viaje— cambio de tema el hombre sacando de un pergamino unas pequeñas cajas.

Haku tomo con timidez aquella caja que le ofrecía su padre, una azul rey con moño celeste, al abrirla se encontró con un rollo con el símbolo de su clan, ella volteo a ver curiosa al que consideraba su figura paterna mientras en su mente intentaba formular una pregunta coherente.

— lo encontré en Kiri, son algunas de las técnicas del clan Yuki, aparentemente venden rollos de técnicas de clanes que creen están extintos, cuando le explique al vendedor que conocía a una persona de ese clan casi me obliga a comprarlo, además pensé que te gustaría— respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su hija.

— gracias papa— agradeció sonriendo sincera mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su figura paterna.

El hombre correspondió al abrazo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hija, pocos segundos después Haku se separa para abrir el pergamino, al mismo tiempo que ella hacia esto Zabuza le paso a su alumno su propio regalo, estaba envuelto en papel negro con liston rojo, el chico abrió la caja encontrandose con unos guantes negros sin dedos y un puequeño pergamino azul.

— el pergamino tiene unos cuantos genjutsus, recordé que tenias varios problemas con las ilusiones así que lo considere útil— explicó mirando como su alumno se ponía los guantes.

— ¡gracias Zabuza-sensei! — agradeció sonriendo feliz, aunque le avergonzase decirlo apenas podía hacer genjutsus básicos y quería mejorar un poco.

— me alegro que les gusten sus regalos, ahora díganme que tanto avanzaron en su entrenamiento en estas dos se mas que no estuve— pidió sonriendo, o al menos eso entendían por el movimiento de las vendas.

— yo empece a estudiar la creación de venenos y antídotos— explicó la Yuki que no había hecho la gran cosa en esas dos semanas

— yo casi completo el ejercicio de chakra raiton y termine el de chakra katon con bastante esfuerzo— fue la respuesta animada del rubio.

— fantástico, Naruto, vete a dormir temprano hoy, necesitaras mucha energía mañana— aviso el espadachín mirando a su alumno.

Al día siguiente

Naruto se despertó temprano y se vistió preparándose para empezar los exámenes, una vez se encontraba vestido bajo para calentar en el horno de microondas un poco de pollo y verduras del día anterior, cuando termino salió a encontrarse con su equipo.

Llego a la academia donde encontró a su compañero Sasuke y Sakura llego unos pocos minutos después, cuando estuvieron los tres reunidos se adentraron en el edificio, lugar donde sucedería la primer prueba, en uno de los pasillos los esperaba su enmascarado maestro.

— me alegra ver que viniste Sakura, si no los demás no podrían haber participado en los exámenes— comento feliz el peli gris.

— pero usted dijo que era desicion de cada uno el participar o no— respondió ella sin terminar de entender.

— y lo es, pero los exámenes se tienen que hacer en equipos de tres, si no esta todo el equipo no los dejarían participar— confesó mientras se rascaba la nuca— como sea, suerte— les deseo el hombre para desaparecer en un Shunshin de hojas.

El equipo sonrio con seguridad y siguieron para enfrentar este nuevo desafío, llegaron a un piso lleno de gente mientras un par de chunins negaban la entrada a lo que sería el aula del examen, honestamente Naruto no sabia porque creían que ahí sería el examen pues para esa aula faltaba un piso.

— eso es porque eres inmune a los genjutsus, cachorro, probablemente lo pusieron para eliminar participantes— escucho la voz de Kurama que provenía de su mente.

— gracias Kurama— agradeció mientras reía levemente, le sorprendía que aquel zorro decidiese tomarlo como hermano menor aunque no se quejaba.

Intento avisarle a sus compañeros de la trampa cuando vio que ellos ya estaban tomando camino a las escaleras así que supuso que simplemente ignorarían la ilusión y seguirían de largo sin llamar la atención lastimosamente Sasuke no pudo aguantarse el que uno de esos chunin lo picase un poco y termino revelando el engaño.

El chunin enfadado del insulto intento golpear a su compañero mas fue detenido por un chico de ropa verde, cabello de tazón y unas cejotas enormes, segundos después vino el resto del equipo del chico vestido de verde.

— Lee, dijimos que pasaríamos desapercibidos— le medio regaño una chica castaña peinada en un par de moños, ojos de igual color, vestida de una blusa rosa sin mangas y unos pantalones azules.

— lo se, pero no pude evitar emocionarme por encontrarme a posibles rivales— hablo/grito el chico de cabello de tazón llamado Lee.

— nunca cambias— dijo un Hyuga de cabellos largos y marrones, vestido con una chaqueta beige, pantalones marrones, su brazo y pierna derecha estaban vendadas.

—Hmp, como sea, vámonos— ordenó Sasuke, por una vez Naruto no tendría problemas en aceptar esa orden pues no quería llamar mas la atención de la gente, ya que eso solo les ganaría mas enemigos.

— ¿tu, como te llamas?— pregunto con algo de soberbia el Hyuga apuntando hacia el Uchiha.

— es de mala educación exigir el nombre de alguien sin presentarte— respondió el peli negro, ahora el rubio no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con el desvío de la pregunta, ya estaban llamando mucha atención y varias personas los miraba mal.

— cierto, me disculpo, mi nombre es Neji Hyuga— respondió el de ojos claros— ¿y el tuyo?— volvió a preguntar el chico.

—Sasuke Uchiha— respondió su compañero, al mismo tiempo, el ya estaba seguro de que tenían demasiados enemigos.

Naruto no pudo culpar a su compañero de enfadarse ya que no creía que el mismo pudiese aguantar el devolverle la puya, y si lo aguantaba lo hubiese hecho por casi nada, o al menos eso consideraba el, lamentándose un poco siguió a su equipo, que se retiró antes que el de Neji, hasta la verdadera aula del examen, entraron al lugar en relativo silencio, relativo pues de todas formas todo el mundo los veía.

Poco después de llegar los abordaron los otros novatos, con excepción del equipo 8 donde estaba Hinata.

— Mira nada más, si son Sasuke-Kun, Naruto y la frente de marquesina— fue el ¿saludo? De una bella rubia platinada de ojos celestes, ella vestía un chaleco morado de cuello levantado, una falda del mismo color que el chaleco, además de unos calentadores del mismo color en sus brazos, su estómago era cubierto por unas vendas, ella era Ino Yamanaka.

— ¡¿cómo me llamaste Ino-puerca?! — grito Sakura logrando que las miradas se centrarán aun mas en nosotros.

— las chicas son muy problemáticas— hablo en un tono aburrido un chico delgado, de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta y ojos cafés, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de malla pegada al cuerpo, una chaqueta gris con bordes verdes y unos pantalones marrones, además en su rostro había una expresión de aburrimiento, el era Shikamaru Nara.

— empiezo a creerte Shikamaru— respondió el rubio medio entendiendo el porque su amigo de la niñez decía aquella frase.

— hola chicos— saludo un chico robusto de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, de playera blanca larga y una camisa verde y unos pantalones grises, el chico tenía unos remolinos rosados en sus mejillas, además de tener los brazos vendados, el chico que ahora comía una bolsa de papas era Choji Akimichi.

— hola Choji— saludo mientras Sasuke los ignoraba, Sakura e Ino dejaron de pelear cuando la puerta fue abierta por Kiba Inuzuka, otro amigo de la infancia del rubio, o lo fue hasta que al castaño le llego la etapa de "macho alfa" aparentemente era una etapa que les daba a algunos varones del clan, o eso le había explicado Hana, la hermana del chico, honestamente seguía sin entender aquello.

Seguido de Kiba venia Shino y una chica de cabellos azules y ojos perlados, tenía una playera negra apretada, resaltando su pecho, una chamarra blanca abierta y unos pantalones azules, ella caminaba firme y sin temor, y pronto se unieron al resto de novatos.

— ¿H-Hinata?— pregunto Ino sorprendida al ver a la que alguna vez fue una tímida chica.

— si, hola chicos— respondió la prometida del rubio de manera alegre y sin timidez.

— veo que ya llegaste Naruto— saludo Yugito acercándose al grupo seguida del resto de su equipo.

— ¿y tu, quien eres?— pregunto con cierta agresividad Hinata al ver a aquella chica de Kumogakure acercarse a su Naruto.

— ¿y como conoces al baka de Naruto?— pregunto ahora Kiba sonriéndole coqueto a la rubia.

— Soy Yugito Nii de Kumo— respondió a la de ojos perlados— y lo conozco porque somos prometidos— respondió haciendo que la mayoría de oyentes abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, Hinata le dirigió a aquella kunoichi una mirada fulminante que fue devuelta por la chica.

— ¡¿P-prometidos?!— grito sorprendida Ino siendo la primera en reaccionar.

— ¿no preferirías un verdadero macho alfa?— pregunto Kiba intentando coquetear con aquella chica.

— prefiero los gatos— fue su única respuesta.

— por favor bajen la voz, están llamando demasiado la atención— pidió un chico de cabellos claros con anteojos.

— ¿y tu quien eres?— pregunto Ino curiosa.

— Soy Kabuto Yakushi y e realizado varias veces este examen así que les recomiendo que no se hagan demasiados enemigos pues estos exámenes son muy difíciles— respondió suavemente aquel chico.

— si has hecho este examen tantas veces debes tener mucha experiencia ¿cierto?— pregunto Sakura esperanzada.

— si que la tengo— respondió mientras sacaba unas tarjetas— estas son info-tarjetas, contienen información de todos los participantes— agregó sonriendo amablemente— si quieren información de alguien díganme datos y les daré toda la información que tenga.

—Gaara de Suna, Yugito Nii de Kumo, Neji Hyuga de Konoha— pidió Sasuke mirando al de cabellos claros.

— ya tienes sus nombres, eso le quita toda la diversión— respondió mientras sacaba tres tarjetas blancas, estaba por infundir chakra en ellas cuando una cuchilla se posicionó en su cuello, cortesía de Yugito.

— lo lamento, pero no quiero que se obtenga esa información ¿lo entiendes?— se disculpó la rubia mientras quitaba aquel kunai del cuello del chico.

—C-claro— respondió tragando seco.

Segundos después la puerta fue abierta por Neji que entro seguido de su equipo, además de que el equipo de Kiri tardo menos de un minuto en llegar, uno de los chicos era de cabello blanco de puntas celestes, ojos morados y dientes afilados, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, una deportiva morada, botas negras y en unos cinturones llevaba varias botellas de agua.

Atrás de ese chico de Kiri, venia un chico castaño de ojos negros vestido en un Yukata celeste, el cabello tenía un flequillo cubriéndole un ojo, tenía una actitud calmada y serena.

La ultima en entrar fue una chica de caza ellos negros lacios, ojos verdes sedientos de sangre, unos puntos rojos se veían en su frente, su pecho, bastante plano por cierto, era cubierto por vendas, cubriendo sus piernas un sencillo y holgado pantalón marrón.

El chico de ojos morados paseaba la vista por toda el aula, cuando su mirada se posó en Naruto se le quedo mirando por unos segundos para después sonreír y dirigirse hasta el, el resto de su equipo lo siguió, Yugito volteo a ver al castaño mientras fruncía el ceño, cuando llegaron hasta el montón de chicos donde el rubio se encontraba hablo.

— ¿Eres un Uzumaki?— pregunto directamente al rubio, la mayoría del grupo lo ignoro con excepción de Yugito, Naruto y Hinata.

— ¿nos conocemos de algo?— pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

— no creo, mi nombre es Suiguetsu Hozuki de Kiri, me entere hace poco de la existencia de un Uzumaki en la aldea de Konoha, y por el símbolo en tu playera deduje que podrías ser tú– se presentó extendiendo su mano— ¿acerté?

— si, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un gusto— respondió estrechando su mano, Suiguetsu sonrio mostrando sus dientes— ¿por?

— quiero enfrentarme contigo, tu clan es reconocido en Kiri como uno de los más fuertes y no perderé una oportunidad de una pelea contra ti, además me entere de que eres alumno de Zabuza Momochi.— respondió sonriendo, la chica, que ahora ubicaba como Yuno Kaguya, sonrio psicóticamente al escuchar su apellido.

— te matare— le dijo sonriendo, oficialmente aquella chica le daba mal royo.

— perdona a mi compañera, gusta de enfrentarse a rivales fuertes y asesinarlos si gana— se disculpó el otro, Utakata si la información de Haku era acertada.

Cuando el rubio estaba debatiéndose si irse o no la puerta fue abierta por un hombre con gabardina y pañuelo en la cabeza.

— mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y seré su examinador en la primer prueba, absolutamente todos pasarán a tomar un papel en el que viene escrito un numero, el número representa el asiento que tomarán— empezó a explicar, cuando todos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares volvió a hablar.

— a todos se les dará un examen con nueve preguntas, todos iniciarán con una calificación perfecta y por cada respuesta equivocada perderán un punto, si se les atrapa copiando perderán 2 puntos, si se les atrapa copiando tres veces quedan eliminados y por ende su equipo también, si alguien de su equipo saca 0 todos reprobaran, la décima pregunta será dada faltando 10 minutos para el fin del examen, tienen 2 horas, comiencen ¡Ya!— explicó el.

Pov Naruto

Mire espantado mi examen ¿por qué un examen teórico? No tengo idea de ninguna pregunta y copiar era imposible con esos ninjas observando todo, mientras el pánico empezaba a dominarme Kurama estaba intentando llamar mi atención.

— chico, chico ¡Chico!— le grito el zorro mediante su conexión telepática.

— ¿que?— pregunto mordiendo su lápiz.

— usa el Rinnegan, invoca un animal diminuto o que se camufle y copia— le explico el zorro viendo como su contenedor por fin se le encendía el foco.

— o puedo hacer algo aún más sencillo— hablo el rubio más relajado.

— ¿que?

— no contestar nada— Kurama lo miro extrañado y sin entender— mira, ya tengo una calificación perfecta, si no respondo nada no tengo ninguna respuesta errónea por ende no pierdo puntos— explico sonriendo, el enorme zorro lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad detrás de las palabras de su amigo/hermano.

— tal vez pero aún así contesta, no sea que te las tomen por malas— pidió Kurama.

— cierto— devuelta en el mundo real, Hinata, que estaba a su lado, lo miraba preocupado, cuando se dio cuenta de esto le sonrió para despreocuparla, en su mente comenzó a imaginar algún animal que cumpliese con sus necesidades.

Siendo que el único animal que conocía capaz de camuflarse era el camaleón, se imaginó uno de color negro y unas pequeñas alas, para que volase y le sirviese mas, cuando tuvo la imagen mental del reptil dio una pequeña palmada a la parte de abajo de la mesa, gracias al nuevo punto de visión que tenía pudo asegurar el éxito de su plan.

El pequeño animal se movió por su rodilla, pronto esa pequeña criatura se volvió invisible para desaparecer y cumplir su misión, el camaleón camino por el techo buscando a quien copiarle, cuando lo encontró, fue Sakura por cierto, empezó a escribir como si conociese todas las respuestas mientras el shinobi que observaba su fila lo miraba sorprendido, por mucho que sospechase no estaba seguro que estaba haciendo trampa.

Cuando a Sakura ya no pudo sacarle mas respuestas, le dio las dos primeras y eso ya era bastante, paso a otro y así repitió el proceso apurándose para llamar la menor sospecha posible, al mismo tiempo descubría los métodos de trampa del resto, Sasuke, Neji y Hinata usaban sus doujutsus, Ino su cambio de mentes, el chico del desierto un ojo de arena, Lee y Ten Ten usaban espejos, ¿como los pusieron sin llamar la atención?, mientras el tiempo pasaba y los equipos eran eliminados la confianza que tenía aumentaba, y se daba cuenta de que realmente pocos eran buenos copiando, Sasuke era demasiado obvio por el color de ojos pero mas efectivo que otros.

Estaba tan concentrado en que todo se mantuviese perfecto que no se dio cuenta de que la ultima pregunta estaba por ser dada.

— muy bien mocosos es momento de la décima pregunta, para esta pregunta tenemos reglas especiales— comenzó a explicar seriamente— aquí voy: ustedes son libres de elegir si tomar la pregunta, pero, si deciden no tomarla tendrán 0 lo que significará que reprobaron y por ende su equipo también.

Todos los genin que quedaban estaban dispuestos a tomar la pregunto hasta que...

— pero, si deciden tomar la ultima pregunta y fallan, perderán la oportunidad de volver a tomar los exámenes chunin por siempre jamás!— grito Ibiki calmado.

— ¿que clase de regla estupida es esa? Hay mucha gente aquí que ya tomaron los exámenes antes— pregunto Kiba.

— pues tuvieron mala suerte, pues yo no hice las reglas antes— respondió mientras reía de un modo, que según Naruto, era malévolo.

Pronto la presión psicológica cumplió su objetivo y varios empezaron a desertar, Naruto sintió el miedo alojarse dentro de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo gracias a su invocación podía ver quienes estaban por retirarse, Choji, Ten Ten, Suiguetsu, una pelirroja de lentes, los compañeros de Yugito, Sakura, y hasta Hinata temblaban, empezaba a ver los primeros síntomas de pánico en ellos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior levantó su mano para sorpresa de todos, en su paisaje mental Kurama lo miraba sorprendido, no le importaba que lo que estaba por hacer fuese considerado por todos una estupides, lo haría.

Pues al igual que Sasuke no pudo aguantar aquella puya hace un rato, el tampoco iba a permitir que todos estos se rindieran tan fácilmente sin dar la más mínima batalla, rápidamente, antes que alguno de los observadores dijera su numero, bajo la mano golpeando la mesa a la vez que se levantaba.

— ¡Yo no renuncio y no huyo! Y si todos ustedes chicos rudos creen que pueden asustarme pues se equivocan, no me importa si me quedo como genin el resto de mi vida, cumpliré mis sueños incluso desde ahí— grito, todos abrieron fuertemente los ojos sorprendidos— y a todos los demás que aún se mueren de miedo, si no estaban preparados para arriesgar en este examen no se a que vinieron— agregó antes de sentarse mirando fijamente al examinador.

Con su pequeño camaleón pudo ver que consiguió lo que quería, todos dejaron de titubear, las miradas temerosas fueron sustituidas por determinadas, el titubeo cambio por firmeza, la mueca de pánico se sustituyó por una sonrisa confiada, todo el miedo desapareció y en su lugar había surgido el valor, confianza y determinación.

Ibiki miro todo el lugar firme y serio, después de unos segundos y de asentimientos de los otros observadores solo sonrio.

— para todos los que se quedaron solo tengo que decir...todos ustedes pasaron el examen— informó el hombre.

— ¿y la décima pregunta?— pregunta Sakura.

— nunca existió, o no escrita— respondió sonriendo divertido— es más su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta a la décima pregunta.

— ¿entonces las otras nueve preguntas fueron para perder el tiempo?— pregunto Temari enfadada.

— todo lo contrario, sirvieron para probar su habilidad de rastrear y obtener información en situaciones adversas, o copiar para los de pocas neuronas— confesó sonriendo confiado.

— como verán las 9 preguntas eran demasiado difíciles como para que cualquier genin aprobara, estoy casi seguro que la gran mayoría pronto se dio cuenta de esto. Este examen fue diseñado para que copiar fuese casi obligatorio— mientras decía esto se quitaba la tela que cubría su cabeza mostrando una gran cantidad de horribles cicatrices.

— la información puede ser el arma más poderosa en una batalla, dependiendo de su manejo puede significar el éxito o fracaso de una misión y aveces deberán arriesgarse el cuello para conseguirla, obviamente siempre deberán considerar la fuente pues la dada por el enemigo no siempre será certera, la información incorrecta puede ser mil veces peor que la desinformación, puede llevar a la muerte de sus camaradas o la ruina de una aldea.

— Por eso los puse en la condición de tener que obtener información copiando para sobrevivir, aquellos que no pudieron copiar eficazmente fueron eliminados dejándolos a ustedes.

—bien, pero yo sigo sin entender lo de la décima pregunta— reveló Temari.

— ¿enserio? La décima pregunta fue el punto principal del examen, seguro todos se dieron cuenta. Este examen fue hecho para revisarlos en equipo como individualmente, la pregunta final les planteo dos difíciles opciones; podían escoger no arriesgarse y no contestar, aunque eso significase que todos reprobaran, O, podían elegir responderla sabiendo que si erraban perderían para siempre su oportunidad, no había opción positiva. Pero son situaciones parecidas a las que los chunin enfrentan a diario.

— déjenme les pongo un caso hipotético, su misión: robar un documento de una fortaleza enemiga, no tienen ningún tipo de información ni en números ni en calidad, incluso tienen motivos para creer que los están esperando, así que deberán tener extremo cuidado, así que tienen la opción de aceptar o no esa loca misión, yo y mis camaradas preferiríamos vivir que pelear un día más ¿pueden escoger evitar el peligro? No.

— habrá muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas, pero no deben pensar en eso, solo piensen en la meta y en cumplirla a través de valor y disciplina, esas son las cualidades que debe tener un chunin que lidera un equipo, aquellos que escojan la opción más segura, aquellos a los que les dure su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad, aquellos que pongan la vida de sus camaradas en peligro preocupándose por ellos, aquellos que prefieran salvar sus cuellos a pesar de pagar el precio de su sagrado honor jamás serán considerados chunin, y aquellos que se han quedado aquí después de todo solo me queda desearles buena suerte.

Fin pov Naruto.

Al final de esas palabras la ventana fue toda por una figura cubierta de tela, al desdoblarse se pudo observar a Anko.

— muy bien, no hay tiempo para celebrar, yo seré su próximo sensor Anko Mitarashi.

— te adelantaste, como siempre— le regalo Ibiki atrás de la cortina.

— vaya son muchos ¿Ibiki, dejaste que todos estos pasaran? Tu examen fue muy fácil, te debes estar ablandando.

— o puede que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos

— no importa, para cuando yo acabe quedara menos de la mitad— intimido Anko— como sea mañana temprano para la siguiente fase, les informare a sus líderes de equipo el donde vernos.

Poco a poco empezaron a retirarse del salón, cuando Naruto estaba por retirarse a su casa cuando fue interceptado por Suiguetsu y Hinata, mientras el de Kiri lo miraba divertido, su prometida lo miraba agradecido.

— ¿si sabes que acabas de colocarte una diana gigantesca en la espalda?— pregunto el de ojos morados sonriendo divertido al Uzumaki.

— ¿y dejar que te escapases antes de nuestra batalla?— sonrio devuelta.

— gracias, hasta que dijiste eso estaba considerando dejar el examen— agradeció Hinata sujetando algo apenada su hombro, por mucho entrenamiento que tomase y muy preparada que se sintiese aun sentía nervios de estar frente al chico que le gustaba.

— no fue nada, me alegro haberlos ayudado— respondió el rubio algo sonrojado.

— eso no quita que fue una estupides— agregó enfadada Hinata dandole un pequeño golpe en el pecho, el Hozuki se despidió antes de retirarse, el Uzumaki se le quedo viendo a la Hyuga, un poco de rubor aparecía en las mejillas de ambos.

—¿quisieras que te acompañe a tu casa?— pregunto el rubio rascándose la nuca.

— ¡claro!, digo, si eso quieres— intento fingir neutralidad, aunque ¿podían culparla? El chico del que llevaba enamorada desde que la salvo por fin se fijaba en ella y hasta se ofrecía a acompañarla.

— me encantaría— respondió Naruto sonriente, tal vez no supiese del todo lo que era el amor, pues realmente tenía pocos antecedentes de eso, pero estaba decidido a dar una oportunidad, además de que su prometida era bastante linda.

Ambos se dirigieron al complejo Hyuga, mientras caminaban Naruto intentaba hacer reír a Hinata con cualquier bobería que se le ocurriese o chiste tonto que se supiera, aun siendo un payaso de clase le resultó un poco difícil pues quería ser fresco.

Cuando pasaron cerca de un parque, donde la hermana de Hinata estaba jugando con Konohamaru, vio su oportunidad de hacer algo lindo, aprovechando que las dos Hyugas estaban jugando juntas, o algo así le pareció, y que la floristería donde Ino trabajaba estaba cerca, se lanzó a comprar unos lirios blancos y azules junto con unas lilas rosas, cuando el mismo fue el que eligió las flores Ino lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿si sabes lo que esas flores significan?— pregunto curiosa.

— lilas rosas que son para el primer amor que empieza tímido, lirios blancos de corazón tierno, te quiero y confío en ti, los lirios azules de amor tierno— respondió sonriendo, Ino abrió los ojos y boca asombrada.

— ¿cómo lo...?— pregunto bastante asombrada.

— me gusta la jardinería, te pago el doble si te quedas callada sobre eso— agregó algo apenado, no seria la primera persona que se burlaba de el por tener ese pasatiempo.

— no, no es eso, me parece bastante tierno— reconoció sonriendo amable, Naruto miro sorprendido a Ino pues era la primer persona, después de Iruka, que le decía eso.

— g-gracias!— agradeció sonriendo avergonzado, pago por las flores y volvió al parque corriendo, para su suerte Hinata seguía ahí, camino hasta ella, Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, lo miraba curiosa y hasta algo extrañada, le toco el hombro a la de ojos perla, ella volteo a verlo, mientras ocultaba el ramo de flores detrás de él le sonrió.

— ¿ocurre algo Naruto-kun?— pregunto.

— b-bueno— maldita vergüenza que le estaba dando— quería darte esto— al decir aquellas palabras reveló las flores, mientras Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas adorablemente.

— g-gracias— agradeció ella tomando las flores sonriendo suavemente.

— de nada— un guardián llego a por Hanabi, y aprovechando que estaba ahí, también se llevó a Hinata, al final decidio ir a su casa donde se encontró con Kakashi-sensei.

Este había venido a decirle la ubicación de la siguiente parte del examen y a desearle suerte, entrando en su hogar fue directamente al almacén a buscar pergaminos para sellar lo necesario para la siguiente prueba, una vez encontró los que quería, unos pequeños pergaminos que le servirían para llevar provisiones, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su pincel y tinta.

Volvió a la sala para comenzar a trazar sellos en los pergaminos, en cada uno de los seis guardaría cosas diferentes; en el primero, que era de color rojo, guardaría carnes, frutas y verduras con sellos de almacenamiento y refrigeración para que no escaseasen las provisiones y tampoco se descompusieran. En el segundo, de color turquesa, llevaría cosas de primeros auxilios para disminuir su preocupación. En el tercero, negro, guardaría un buen puñado de armas desde kunais y shurikens hasta senbons. El cuarto, uno azul, cargaría varios litros de agua para no preocuparse de la deshidratación. El quinto, uno naranja, seria para guardar ropa y el ultimo que era blanco lo usaría para llevarse sus libros de fuinjutsu y material suficiente para practicar y hacer trampas, este último pergamino era más por ocio que otra cosa.

Cuando ya había llenado el rojo, azul, naranja y negro llegaron Zabuza y Haku que habían salido a entrenar en lo que él hacía su examen, al ver los pergaminos en la mesa lo miraron curiosos.

— ¿y esos pergaminos?— pregunto Zabuza mientras se servia un vaso de agua.

— son para la siguiente parte del examen, el rojo es para carne, frutas y verduras, el azul es para agua, el naranja para llevar mi ropa, el negro es para armas, solo me faltan el turquesa, que es para los primeros auxulios, y el rojo que es para mis cosas de fuinjutsu y trampas— explicó el Uzumaki contando con sus dedos.

— Naruto-kun, yo me encargo de las cosas de primeros auxilios tu prepara lo ultimo que te falta— empezó a ayudar ella yendo a por los artículos necesarios para llenar aquel pergamino médico.

Siendo que Haku se estaba convirtiendo en ninja médico decidio que lo más sabio seria dejarla hacerse cargo de los asuntos de esa rama, mientras el se lanzó a la biblioteca para tomar un buen puñado de sus amados libros de sellos de nivel 7 y 8, además de varios botes de tinta y pinceles, por último en un pequeño apartado del pergamino incluyo todo su material para trampas.

Considerando que ya tenía todo para su prueba de supervivencia bajo para empezar a preparar la cena, Haku no era la única en la casa que sabia un poco de gastronomía, unos filetes de res con hierbas finas, pasta y una ensalada fue la cena de ese día, cuando Haku bajo para cenar le hizo entrega del pequeño pergamino turquesa ya lleno de lo que sería menester para la prueba.

Con todo listo se fue a dormir para estar descansado el día siguiente, al despertar se metió rápidamente a bañar para vestirse con su conjunto de ropa, siendo el único cambio apreciable una playera negra con el símbolo de su clan en el pecho, no perdiendo ni un segundo salió corriendo hacia el sitio de la prueba, que resultó ser un gran bosque, donde se encontró al resto de su equipo.

Para no hacer la explicación larga resultaba que tenían que llegar al centro del bosque en 5 días o quedaban descalificados, tenían que obtener de otro equipo otro pergamino para poder pasar y además podían matarse entre ellos, de ahí que habían dicho que más de la mitad de los equipos serían eliminados para cuando la prueba acabase y una extraña y aterradora mujer de Kusa le había devuelto el Kunai a la loca instructora.

Y apenas empezó la prueba se adentraron corriendo en el bosque, al mismo tiempo Naruto convocó a varios cuervos para que le sirviesen para obtener información, cuando consideraron que era apropiado se detuvieron para ver sus opciones.

— lo primero que tenemos que hacer es robarle el pergamino a otro equipo— empezó Sasuke.

— tenemos un equipo a 15 metros de distancia por ahí, tienen el otro pergamino— dijo el rubio apuntando a una dirección en la que, gracias a uno de sus cuervos, veía a un equipo que parecía lo suficientemente débil.

— no mientas ¿cómo lo sabes?— le pregunto Sakura curiosa, uno de sus pájaros se posó en su hombro y abrió los ojos dejando a la vista el rinnegan.

— mis invocaciones también tienen mis ojos, desde que entramos al bosque los estoy usando para ver el camino y el equipo de allá lo saco para ver quien lo guardaba— explicó haciendo desaparecer el cuervo en su hombro para evitar que la información saliese.

— buena idea— alabo Sasuke, Naruto lo miro sorprendido, aunque por los lentes no se notara, era la primera vez desde la aparición de sus ojos que su compañero no era arisco con el, omitiendo este hecho emprendieron camino hasta el equipo cercano.

El equipo no era particularmente raro, demonios que entre todos los que vieron en la primera prueba eran los mas normales, como aun no se habían percatado de su presencia aprovecharon para un ataque rápido, mientras Sasuke golpeaba en el estomago a uno dejándolo inconsciente, Naruto aterrizaba atrás de otro y lo noqueaba con un golpe en la nuca, Sakura por otro lado con unos pocos problemas más había dejado inconsciente a la ultima miembro del equipo.

Pronto inspeccionaron a esos chicos encontrándoce con el pergamino de la tierra, para pronto volver a tomar camino hacia el punto de encuentro que era la torre, cuando la noche se hizo presente decidieron acampar a la espera del amanecer.

— deberíamos seguir moviéndonos aunque sea de noche para evitar ser blanco de otros equipos— recomendó el rubio sentado en las raíces de un árbol.

— no será necesario, nadie nos conoce y aun así tenemos a Sasuke-kun con nosotros— refutó Sakura armando su carpa.

— ¿o acaso tienes miedo, miedosito? — se burlo Sasuke preparando su saco de dormir.

— no tengo miedo, el problema es que si nos conocen— respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en sus cuervos.

— ¿como?— pregunto curiosa Sakura sin entender.

— como lo oyes, ellos o cuando menos la mayoría ya nos tiene fijados, para entender esto debes tomar en cuenta los siguientes puntos: Primero; somos el primer equipo que pasa la prueba de Kakashi Hatake, eso dentro de la aldea nos puso tantos blancos que hace casi imposible que no nos tomen como una posible amenaza— empezó a explicar lo más serio que podía.

— Segundo; aunque este dato puede que pocos la tengan puede ser relevante, nuestra primera misión de rango C paso a rango A, teóricamente era imposible que saliésemos vivos y míranos, aquí estamos, los que tengan esta información nos verán como una amenaza a tratar rápidamente o nos evitarán.

— Tercero; gracias a lo que paso en los pasillos antes del examen llamamos mucho la atención, es probable que más de la mitad de los equipos nos ubiquen. Y último punto Cuarto; ten en consideración, el equipo de Kiri, Kumo y Suna nos ubican y solo el de Kumo puede que no nos ataque brutalmente a matar, creo que con esto dejo en claro porque estoy preocupado.

— ¡eso es ridiculo, no llamamos nada la atención!— grito Sakura levantando el pucho en señal de estar por golpear a su compañero.

— me golpeas y te devuelvo el golpe— advirtió mirándola enfadado.

— ¿como te...— estaba por gritar Sakura cuando alguien la detuvo.

— tienes razón Naruto— hablo Sasuke, ambos miraron sorprendido a su compañero, normalmente no era así— todo eso nos vuelve objetivos bastante obvios y tenemos muchos más blancos en nuestras espaldas de los deseados, pero avanzar hasta no poder más tampoco es recomendable, si hacemos eso seremos vulnerables también, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomar turnos de guardia.

— bien, si no les molesta tomare el primer turno— acepto el Uzumaki— pero lo que usen para dormir que no importe dejarlo atrás— declaró mientras posaba sus cuervos en diferentes lugares en su cercanía para mantener una vigilancia adecuada.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se acomodaron en sacos para dormir dejando a su compañero a cargo de su seguridad, tomarían dos horas de descanso antes de cambiar el turno, Naruto cerró los ojos mientras sus cuervos abrían los suyos vigilantes, si alguien estaba detrás de ellos tan descaradamente como temía atacarían cuando todos estuviesen dormidos, pasado un rato comenzó a preocuparse de la tranquilidad del ambiente pues con lo peligroso que era el bosque no tenía sentido tanta tranquilidad.

Estaba por rendirse en su búsqueda de algún atacante uno de sus cuervos capto algo, la aterradora mujer de Kusa estaba rodeando el perímetro de su ubicación y por lo que veía estaba buscando defensas o trampas, en estos momentos maldecía no haber pensado en algún ataque para sus cuervos, aunque parecía ser que no pensaba penetrar el área de vigilancia no le quitaba el temor.

Este temor aumento al ver las posiciones de mano que estaba haciendo, un jutsu estilo de viento y por lo que veía uno poderoso, cuando la técnica parecía estar lista abrió los ojos y tomo a sus compañeros intentando esquivar el ataque y ganar altura, esa señora abrió los ojos sorprendida de que estuviese despierto, Sasuke y Sakura despertaron, pero, para su suerte el ataque fūton le sirvió de explicación.

Ambos se desperezaron saliendo de los sacos de dormir y preparándose para la pelea, se dio la vuelta para poder observar a su atacante, la mujer en cuestión los miraba curiosa, hasta divertida.

— kukuku parece que serán más entretenidos de lo que parecen— comento mientras sonreía, su IA (Instinto Asesino) se elevó como medida de intimidación.

— ¿que quieres?— pregunto Sasuke mientras sacaba un Kunai en una descuidada posición de pelea, el instinto asesino de aquella mujer les estaba afectando, la kunoichi solo elevó un poco mas su IA logrando que escenas donde morían cruzasen sus mentes, sacando dos Kunais se empezó a acercar al equipo, preparándose para matarlos.

La mujer estaba por lanzar sus Kunais cuando Naruto le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que retrocediese unos pocos pasos, la diferencia de él entre el resto de su equipo era que aunque se notaba, por el temblor en su cuerpo, que tenía miedo, toda su aura y presencia decían que no pensaba retroceder, aquellos cuervos empezaron a picar las manos de Sasuke y Sakura intentando que reaccionasen.

— tu estas demostrando ser toda una caja de sorpresas, puede que seas aún más interesante de lo que creí— dijo relamiéndose los labios, ante esto Naruto sufrió un escalofrío.

— esta bien te lo daremos— hablo Sasuke sacando el pergamino del cielo, estaba por lanzarle el objeto cuando Naruto le golpeo la cara tirándolo al suelo a la vez que recogía el pergamino.

— no se quien seas pero no puedes ser Sasuke— le dijo el rubio mirándolo con ira.

—¿que te pasa mediocre?— pregunto el Uchiha molesto mientras se sobaba el golpe en la mejilla.

— el Sasuke que yo conozco no se quedaría parado entregando el pergamino como un cobarde, el Sasuke que conozco pelearía incluso aunque todo estuviese en contra— le respondió mientras Sakura al fin reaccionaba.

— puede que seas un idiota pero tienes razón, hasta el día de hoy solo he sobrevivido para matarlo a el, pero, si solo sobrevivo jamás lo alcanzare, debo hacerme más fuerte para superarlo— decía mientras se levantaba decidido.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea preparándose para un ataque en conjunto, Sakura se escondió detrás de un árbol, pues sentía que no podría ayudar mucho además de ser una ninja medico y tenía que evitar morir para poder atender a sus compañeros si estos salían heridos, Naruto saco un par de kunais a los que condujo su chakra de viento.

Naruto conectó su mirada con la de Sasuke, que tenía el sharingan activado, este asintió como única señal, entendiendo el mensaje y creo dos clones de sombra, mientras sus clones se movieron a otras ramas preparados para comenzar con el ataque.

Empezando a hacer posiciones de manos el rubio y sus clones terminaron sus jutsus, poniendo sus manos frente a su boca gritaron — ¡Estilo de viento; torbellino cortante! — gritaron haciendo que de sus bocas saliesen a toda velocidad grandes y cortantes golpes de viento que pudieron dar de lleno en la mujer, esta se levanto, cuando se preparaba para devolver el ataque algo la adirio al tronco, los clones tenían las manos apuntando detrás de ellos, la mujer noto que lo que la mantenía detenida en el árbol eran hilos que eran jalados por las réplicas del Uzumaki.

— oh espera ¿dije torbellino cortante? Quise decir, tormenta de hilos diabólicos— se burlo Naruto sonriendo de lado.

— ¡Naruto ahora! — grito Sasuke ambos hicieron sus correspondientes sellos de manos para lanzar sus jutsus— Estilo de fuego; aliento de dragón— a la vez que decía esto jalaba aire para expulsar por su boca una gran llamarada cuyo crepitar sonaba como el rugido de un dragón.

— Estilo de viento; aullido fantasmal— grito soplando el aire que había inhalado en un aullido que cuando entro en contacto con la técnica de su camarada se combinaron creando un nuevo jutsu que dio de lleno contra aquella aterradora mujer.

— ese fue nuestro jutsu combinado; estilo de compañerismo fuego y viento; aullido del dragón fantasma— dijo Sasuke cansado, habían utilizado los mejores jutsus de sus respectivos arsenales y se encontraban cansados, siendo que ambos casi caían de rodillas por el cansancio.

— ¿realmente te cansaste tanto por hacer ese jutsu?— le pregunto Kurama en la mente de su Jynchuriki.

— el jutsu, las invocaciones, la falta de sueño y los sellos de supresión, no tengo todo mi chakra y gaste bastante en esto, si puedes ayudarme te lo agradecería— respondió mientras veía como la nube de humo creada por su técnica se esfumaba.

Cuando vio que la mujer se movía miro espantado a aquella mujer ¡le habían lanzado su mejor técnica y la maldita seguía viva! Ella levanto su rostro mostrando que detrás del rostro que conocían había el rostro de un hombre con cara de pedofilo, este se escapo de los hilos mirándolos sonriente.

El hombre era pálido cual leche, de cabellos negros y lacios , con dos marcas moradas callando de sus ojos, estos eran de color dorado, y como ya había dicho parecía un pedofilo por el rostro que tenía.

— kukuku Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, han demostrado ser más interesantes de lo que pensé, nos veremos pronto, solo que esta vez serán ustedes quienes me busquen yo no— empezó a despedirse ese sujeto.

— Naruto y Sasuke jamás te buscaran— grito Sakura saliendo de su escondite, ambos chicos querían palmearse la cara ¿como se le ocurría salir de su escondite siendo la única médica del equipo?

— te equivocas niña, ellos me buscaran por poder y más después de este regalo— hizo una seña de mano y empezó a estirar su cuello de una forma que le provocó escalofríos al rubio, en menos de un segundo había lanzado su cabeza contra Sasuke mordiéndole el cuello dejando una extraña marca, estando tan concentrado en eso no pudo reaccionar cuando hizo lo mismo con el, un horrible dolor cruzo su cuerpo haciendo que se arrodillase de puro dolor, esa cosa era oscura y maligna, verdaderamente maligna eso es lo que decía su sentido empático.

— pronto vendrán conmigo, con Lord Orochimaru— se termino de despedir empezando a fundirse con el tronco del árbol, mientras la pelirrosa corría hacia los chicos ambos calleron inconscientes, como pudo los cargo preparándose para descansar.

En otro lugar Ino gritaba mientras Shikamaru afirmaba que eran, probablemente, el equipo más débil. A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Hinata comiendo, su instinto de acosadora, porque lo era y no lo negaba además de que todas las fotos que le había sacado al Uzumaki sin que supiese lo confirmaban, le decía que su rubio estaba en peligro. A una distancia aún mayor estaba Yugito teniendo una charla con su biju.

— te digo niña, no te confíes en tu combate contra ese rubio, mi sentido felino me dice que oculta algo— decía la gata demonio mientras pensaba en lo riesgoso que estaba resultando su examen, en la aldea estaban tres de sus hermanos aparte de Gyuki y lo que era peor no estaba segura de donde.

— tal vez sea más fuerte de lo que parece pero si estoy en apuros puedo contar contigo, es prácticamente imposible que este preparado en una batalla contra un Jynchuriki— hablo un poco confiada, después de esos locos de Kiri y Suna, Naruto era menos peligroso.

— como sea, no importa donde vivan, el verdadero chiste es como te monte y que tan bien lo haga Nya— dijo riéndose de la ruborizada cara de la chica, no pensaba decirle de sus hermanos sin estar segura de si estaban siquiera en los exámenes, además de que el verdadero desenlace de la competencia entre ellos le era más interesante.

— ¡Gata pervertida!— grito saliendo de su espacio mental.

En otro lado estaba Utakata soplando burbujas, el Rokubi le había advertido de esa chica de Kumo y el loco de Suna, los biju de dos y una cola respectivamente, aunque eran peligrosos no suponían, en colas, una amenaza mayor, el problema había venido en la forma de otra información, uno de los genin de Konoha era el Jynchuriki del Kyubi, esto lo hacía intentar recordar si alguno de los genin de esta aldea parecía tener el síndrome del puercospin, no había encontrado a ninguno y eso empezaba a preocuparlo, pensando en observar mejor a los que pasasen esta prueba, según su lógica, los que tenían un biju debían estar lo suficientemente preparados para completar el examen.

A su lado Suiguetsu comentaba lo emocionado que estaba por enfrentarse al Uzumaki, este era otro peligro en su mente pues ese clan había sido tan poderoso y peligroso que, aun siendo pacifista, en su caída mermaron los ejércitos de 3 aldeas, si este chico salía como sus parientes era claro que tendría que tomarse con más seriedad los exámenes.

En otro lado los genin del sonido habían recibido el mensaje de su maestro para que probasen a Uzumaki y Uchiha, no pudiendo negarse aceptaron mientras comenzaban a buscarlos se preguntaron si estaban cometiendo una imprudencia.

Ya siendo de día podemos ver a Sakura escondida entre las raíces de un árbol atendiendo a sus compañeros, para su suerte había empacado suficientes artículos médicos en su mochila como para atenderlos, siendo que ya el dolor no los hacia gritar dormidos quería suponer que estaban mejorando.

Después de que una ardilla casi arruinase su trampa aparecieron los shinobis del sonido diciendo que querían una pelea con los dos inconscientes, para su desgracia resultaba que Dosu había descubierto cu trampa y había destruido su segunda trampa para casos peligrosos, cuando estaba por ser golpeada por los tres ninjas Rock Lee apareció pateando al vendado chico haciendo que los tres retrocedieran ante la llegada de un nuevo adversario.

Cuando el especialista en taijutsu hizo su jutsu del loto primario levantando una nube de tierra haciendo que el y Sakura creyesen que lo había vencido descubrieron que Zaku había minimizado los daños, ahora que Dosu ataco provocó que, gracias a su técnica de sonido, lee quedase prácticamente inutilizado después de dar una innecesaria explicación de su jutsu, que son ninjas ¿no deberían acaso mantener mejor sus secretos?

Escondidos detrás de unos arbustos estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji viendo la pelea, después de un descuido de parte de Sakura Kin le agarro el cabello.

— "fantástico Sakura descepcionaste a todos, uno pensaría que cuando fuera de vida o muerte al menos podrías lograr algo, pero no"— empezó a recriminarse la chica en sus pensamientos, cuando Zaku se acercó a sus compañeros levanto el Kunai cortándose el cabello— "en el fondo ustedes siempre han estado delante de mi, protegiéndome mientras yo observo desde atrás, sin importar que me han protegido, Lee has hecho algo mas que decirme que te gusto, me lo demostraste, incluso sin ser equipo diste lo que tenias por mi, y ustedes tres me han enseñado, no mas cobardía y es mi momento de caminar de frente mientras el resto ve mi espalda"— fue su pensamiento dandole una fuerte patada a Kin tumbándola.

Escapando del jutsu de Zaku gracias a una sustitución se posicionó arriba de el tumbándolo y clavándole un Kunai en el hombro.

— "Sakura"— fue el pensamiento de Ino mientras su cabeza la llevaba a aquellos días cuando ambas eran amigas, sin poderlo evitar arrastro a sus compañeros para salvar a la que aun ahora veía como su querida amiga, poniéndose enfrente de ella.

— ¿sorprendida? Yo te dije que no permitiría que me superaras, además estoy cansada de que te luzcas— mientras sus compañeros se quejaban Zaku hizo un ofensivo comentario sobre el peso de Chouji haciendo que este se enfureciera e hiciese el jutsu de expansión para lanzarse como esfera rodante contra el pobre idiota que lo insulto mientras Shikamaru conectaba su compra con la de Dosu.

Ino transfirió su mente a la de Kin para empezar la amenaza, el problema vino cuando resulto que a Dosu y Zaku no les importaba la vida de su compañera, para ese momento aparecieron Neji y Ten Ten, estaban por bajar de la rama donde se encontraban cuando el chakra de ambos inconscientes estaba empezando a destellar en sentimientos negativos.

Al mismo tiempo en el espacio mental de Naruto este se encontraba con un pequeño Naruto llorando, mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes de los golpes, humillaciones y hasta torturas que llego a sufrir.

— si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si hubiese tenido más poder no habría tenido que pasar por ello, podría haberme venga...— el chico se callo cuando Naruto lo levanto del cuello, el niño empezó a transformarse en Orochimaru.

— no permitiré que alguien tan rastrero como tu se introduzca en mi mente y recuerdos para jugar con ellos e intentar manipularme, no guardo rencor por lo pasado por lo que jamás tendría esos pensamientos, tu error vino en pensar que soy como el resto de gente— al final de sus palabras estrelló a Orochimaru contra un manzano, cuando el cuerpo del hombre se estrelló el rubio siguió sin detenerse haciendo que una masa morada saliese del cuerpo.

Tirándolo como la basura que era se decidió a salir de su paisaje mental, al despertar noto como Sasuke emanaba un aura asesina dirigida contra los shinobis del sonido, posando su mano en el hombro de su compañero decidido a usar su último recurso para inutilizar ese sello maligno en la clavícula de su amigo, este lo miro de forma psicópata, expulsando una honda de chakra logró que el sello se desactivase y su energía empezase a calmarse.

Ese era su último as y solo servia contra gente con menos chakra que el, era la "expansión empática" un jutsu que eliminaba las emociones negativas por un período de tiempo, aunque Kurama quería que le llamase "arte sabio; expansión empática" diciendo algo del senjutsu, arte que solo había leído de refilón en los libros y el cual dudaba poder aprender a falta de un contrato de invocación, aunque Sasuke se había calmado también lo neutralizó, todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿que paso?— pregunto su compañero confundido.

— asustaste un poco a Sakura y aun estas herido, deja que me encargue yo—solo le pidió a Kurama un poco de ayuda y este empezó a curar sus heridas.

Zaku se preparó para disparar su jutsu, estando solo a unos segundos de disparar fue detenido por la repentina aparición de Hinata que empezó a golpear sus puntos de presión lanzándolo contra un árbol y haciendo que quedase enterrado en el tronco, todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, entre ellos Kiba y Shino que venían detrás de ella.

— ¿acaso los shinobi de Konoha tienen un sexto sentido para aparecer como cucarachas?— pregunto Dosu, segundos después Naruto lo golpeo tirándolo junto al resto de su equipo.

— no, pero resulta que somos muy orientados al compañerismo, ahora se un buen idiota y lárgate antes de que te destrocemos la cara aún más— explicó el Uzumaki sonriendo.

Dosu haciendo uso de su inteligencia dejo su pergamino para tomar a sus compañeros y retirarse dejando a los cuatro equipos, Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver a su prometido sonriéndole amablemente.

— así que esto era lo que te tenía tan a...— un golpe en la entrepierna de parte de su compañera hizo callar y caer al piso a Kiba sujetándose la entrepierna mordiendo su labio para evitar gritar, al mismo tiempo Shino negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿están todos bien?— pregunto Hinata fingiendo no notar como Ino tomaba el pergamino dejado por los ninja del sonido pues ella y su equipo ya tenían su par.

— si, muchas gracias Hina-chan— agradeció sonriendo amable— bueno chicos ¿preparados para ir a la torre?— pregunto viendo a su equipo.

— como si pudiesen llegar, están tan jodidos que dudo lleguen muy lejos, o ¿acaso puedes hacer algo?— se burlo Kiba, Hinata estaba por golpear a su compañero en la cabeza mientras la ira empezaba a mostrarse en su rostro, el primero golpe fue para evitar que la dejase en evidencia el segundo seria porque el chico era un idiota.

Dio una fuerte palmada al piso haciendo aparecer una nube de humo como prueba de su jutsu de invocación, cuando el humo se disipó se mostró un lobo negro de aproximadamente 4 metros de largo y 2.5 de alto, se monto en la invocación para después decir — todos los que vayan a la torre súbanse— ordenó mientras veía a sus compañeros, estos sin decir nada solo se subieron al animal, estaban demasiado cansados para renegar

— dije todos, me estoy ofreciendo a llevarlos en muestra de compañerismo así que no sean mal agradecidos y súbanse— ordenó viendo al resto, Hinata no dudo en subirse a aquel animal siendo seguida por el resto de su equipo con algo de vergüenza, Ino se lanzó para también subirse a la invocación junto a sus amigos, Neji solo declinó la oferta amablemente argumentando que era innecesario.

Cuando todos estaban bien sujetados el animal comenzó a correr en dirección de la torre, Naruto veía el camino gracias a uno de sus cuervos pues mantenía los ojos del lobo cerrados para no revelar el Rinnegan, pasado un rato llegaron a las puertas que servían como señal de que al fin habían llegado.

La invocación se esfumo para que cada quien se fuese por su lado, pronto el equipo 7 se encontró en las puertas con único pensamiento en mente "prepárense exámenes chunin que aquí vamos"

•

Bueno aquí otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida al igual que cualquier comentario, al mismo tiempo espero el capítulo no sea tedioso, y como seguramente supondrán el próximo capítulo son las eliminatorias.


	7. Exámenes chunin el sapo sabio

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por comentar además aunque creo que ya lo habrán notado Naruto uso el camino humano en el capítulo anterior, aquí debo aclarar que el no es consciente de haber usado esta habilidad ya que como estaba en su paisaje mental creyó que era una muestra de fortaleza de voluntad o mental en lugar de una habilidad del Rinnegan, también quiero agregar que la mayoría de los combates fueron elegidos al azar salvo unos pocos.

Así mismo les quiero pedir su ayuda para un par de cosas, la primera es: ¿quieren que haya lemon, o sexo, en la historia? De ser así quisiera pedirles ayuda para aprender a escribirlo correctamente, para ese tipo de cosas doy asco escribiendo, así que algún consejo o alguna idea no es mal recibida.

El segundo vendría a ser si agregó a las siguientes al harem; Hana Inuzuka, Kurotsuchi y/o Fuu, esto en parte se los dejo a decisión de ustedes.

•

Entraron por las puertas para encontrar un pequeño acertijo para seguir avanzando, muy difícil no estaba el acertijo por cierto, solo tuvieron que abrir y cruzar los pergamino para que apareciera Iruka y los felicitase además de permitirles seguir avanzando, al llegar se encontraron con el resto de los equipos que habían traído junto al de Suna, como aun faltaban tres días para el fin del tiempo a Kiba se le había ocurrido que jugaran viuda negra.

Aunque todos se sabían las reglas, algunos porque les gustaba el juego, otros por casualidad, y otro pequeño grupo gracias a que sus familiares jugaban, habían tenido que poner unas reglas extra para mantener el interés del juego, nadie podía usar su kekei genkai, dígase nadie usaría sus doujutsu, Akamaru debía quedarse aparte donde no pudiese decir las cartas del resto, Shino no podría usar sus insectos, nada de cambios de mentes ni cosas así.

Al sentarse el orden quedo como Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru, Choji al final se había negado a jugar, estaban por empezar a jugar cuando Ino había comentado que no tenían con que apostar y ella sugirió que a prenda, muy confiada en si misma o pensaba hacer trampa, ante esta pequeña queja Naruto saco un pergamino blanco de su bolsillo, al abrirlo solo hizo un pequeño sello para que bastantes fichas naranjas hicieran aparición.

— ¿y por qué traías fichas? ¿No hubiera sido mejor comida, bebida, medicinas o armas?— pregunto Hinata en un tono que dejaba muy en claro su molestia por aquella imprudencia.

— claro que empaque eso, solo que el pergamino blanco era para mi ocio— respondió mientras repartía 10 fichas a cada uno después de pasarle una baraja a Kiba para que barajeara el monte.

Las cartas se repartieron, cada uno pago su entrada y la primera ronda empezó, Sakura fue la que cambió la mano y todos se prepararon para armar su juego, pasaron los turnos hasta que llego el turno de nuestro rubio protagonista, el en vez de tomar carta solo dijo.

— toco— pronto todos se encontraban cambiando carta tras carta intentando armar el mejor juego posible, cuando volvió a ser el turno del Uzumaki y como habían pactado anteriormente el subió su apuesta de 1 a 3, que agregó dos fichas.

Shino y Shikamaru pensaron que tenía una mano moderablemente buena pero aun superable por lo que igualaron la apuesta, Ino siendo un poco conocedora de la mente humana consideró que podía ser un farol, Sakura que no tenía más que un par decidió retirarse, Hinata decidio igualarla pues tenía full de 7 con 2 tal vez no lo mejor pero aun podía ganar, Sasuke la igualó pues no pensaba perder, Y Kiba pensando que Naruto quería ganar con poco aumentó la apuesta a 6, solo Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y el propio Kiba igualaron, al final era el momento de revelar las manos.

— Full de 3 con 8— dijo mostrando su mano dejando a la vista lo dicho.

— Póker de 2— fueron las palabras de Ino mostrando las cuatro cartas de dos.

— que tierno, póker de 9 y creo que gane— fueron las palabras de Kiba dejando a la vista su mano, cuando estaba por agarrar las fichas una mano lo detuvo, quien lo detuvo no era otro que Naruto que le sonreía zorrunamente.

— pues lamento ser quien derrumbe tus sueños pero yo gano— dijo mostrando 4 Ases y un rey en su mano— Póker de As—Todos miraban sorprendidos pues eso había sido su primera mano.

Tomando las fichas otra ronda empezó, al final los resultados eran Kiba 3 fichas, Ino 7 fichas y Naruto 70 fichas, siendo que solo había entrado en las rondas anteriores para tocar apenas veía su mano, lo peor de todo es que eran póker alto y quintillas en todas las manos, siendo ya un todo o nada revelaron sus últimas manos, Kiba una quintilla de J, Ino una quintilla de Q, ambos creían que ya se había acabado pues ya estaban los 4 comodines reunidos o eso pensaron hasta que el rubio mostró una escalera real de picas.

Miraron sorprendidos a su contrincante pues esa mano era casi imposible, bastante molestos el juego acabo y de paso echaron al rubio pues con esa suerte no había oportunidad de victoria, a todo esto el fue a acostarse en alguna habitación mientras pensaba.

Por otro lado Gaara estaba empezando a desear matar a alguien y poco a poco su paciencia se deterioraba, ignorando las palabras de su madre, y asegurándose de que nadie le viese, se abrazó a si mismo mordiendo su labio, desde que se cruzo con aquel rubio de Konoha pesadillas del pasado habían pasado por su mente, la falta de amor en su vida, el odio y miedo constante, todo eso volvía a su mente haciendo que su corazón doliese, una solitaria lágrima cayó de su mejilla.

En otro lado Utakata estaba aterrado, se habían encontrado de frente con el Uzumaki apenas entraron a la torre, eso no era lo aterrador, lo aterrador vino cuando le estrechó la mano en señal de paz por haber tropezado el uno con el otro, siendo educado acepto el apretón de manos, pero en el instante que toco la mano del rubio pudo sentir el chakra de este, este era inmenso cual océano, pero lo peor llego al notar algo aún más escondido dentro de esa energía, algo antiguo y superior a él, no necesito del grito del Saiken para entender la advertencia, ahí estaba uno de sus hermanos, el era el Jynchuriki del Kyubi, su mayor temor de todos los exámenes estaba frente a el.

Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras intentaba controlar el miedo en su interior, la persona más peligrosa, según el, de esos exámenes era además el barco del más poderoso biju, no podía entender cómo lograba poner aquella mirada tan alegre, siendo tal vez eso lo que lo ponía mas nervioso.

— ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó el sonriendo, volviendo a poner una apariencia serena asintió como respuesta ¿acaso el no sabia del zorro? ¿Estaba tan confiado que no se preocupaba? ¿Sería que es un psicopata y finge estar cuerdo? Esas eran las preguntas que cruzaban por su mente.

Fingió mantener la calma para retirarse a descansar y planear algo en contra de esa nueva amenaza, creyó tontamente en que por el Saiken tenía la victoria asegurada y ahora se encontraba con algo tan peligroso como el Kyubi, pensó que Yuno y Suiguetsu le seguirían a descansar pero se equivoco, Suiguetsu se lanzó a por el rubio pidiéndole entrenar en los días que quedaban mientras Yuno se iría a ver el lugar, quedando solo considero tener una charla con su biju para intentar aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar.

Suiguetsu no era tan idiota como parecía, noto que Naruto tenía nervioso a Utakata y eso significaba que el tipo era peligroso, y aunque sabía de la bestia que encerraba su compañero también sabia de la razón por la cual el clan Uzumaki fue tan temido, las cadenas de chakra de adamantino era uno de los kekei genkai del clan del remolino y eran capaces de frenar incluso al Kyubi, esa era la verdadera amenaza pero si lograba que su enfrentamiento fuese solo en kenjutsu tenía las de ganar.

Aunque estaba seguro que estando bajo la tutela del temible Zabuza Momochi el rubio seria un espadachín lo suficientemente hábil como para representar un verdadero peligro en una batalla real, confiaba en que su propio kekei genkai pudiese eliminar la ventaja del Uzumaki, además recordaba los elementos de los de ese clan, agua y viento, esperaba no equivocarse para poder lograr su victoria.

Yugito acababa de entrar en la torre para la siguiente parte del examen encontrandose con Utakata que parecía dirigirse a descansar, estrecho los ojos, ese sujeto tenía el síndrome puercospin, y en su libro eso era un indicativo de ser un Jynchuriki, aunque Nibi no le había comentado nada estaba bastante segura de que el sujeto lo era, decidio pasar de largo y prepararse para las batallas posteriores donde tendría que dar todo de si misma si deseaba ganar y demostrar su fuerza y valor al resto del mundo, mostrarle a su sensei Bee que sus enseñanzas no habían sido en vano y habían resultado en un poder que no seria vencido sin dar pelea.

Omoi y Karui siguieron de largo apenas notando el combate de miradas entre su compañera y aquel chico de Kiri, eligiendo el camino que consideraba más apropiado los siguió, necesitaba un pequeño descanso después de estar tanto tiempo en aquel molesto bosque, que hubiesen terminado el examen en dos días no significaba que no se encontrara cansada, eso y comer algo más que pescado que empezaba a darle mal sabor.

Pronto los cinco días cumplieron y pocos equipos más llegaron a la torre, el equipo del sonido, Naruto creyó que no serian tan estupidos como para ir, un equipo de Kusa, el equipo de Kabuto, el de Neji y ningún otro, formando así 30 participantes para la última fase del examen, los reunieron a todos para explicarles de que iría la ultima parte.

Les explicaron que como había demasiados participantes se enfrentarían en combates 1 vs 1 y los ganadores pasarían a la tercer parte del examen donde varios posibles clientes vendrían a ver, que si deseaban irse que levantasen la mano, Kabuto junto a dos chicos de Kusa se retiraron quedando en un numero impar de 27 combatientes siendo que alguien se quedaría sin pelear, mostraron un tablero con nombres, los primeros participantes fueron Sasuke y Yoroi, alguien del equipo de Kabuto.

Ambos se colocaron en el centro de la arena mientras el resto se retiraba a unos especie de palcos, la pelea inicio con Yoroi haciendo un sello de manos haciendo su jutsu, este logro hacer arde lo suficiente a Sasuke para golpearlo con su mano envuelta en chakra haciendo que el Uchiha caiga al suelo, preparándose para devolver el golpe el peli negro fue sujetado de la cabeza por su enemigo.

El Uchiha se quejaba del dolor mientras su contrincante se reía, aunque muchos genin no entendían que estaba sucediendo unos pocos, Naruto, Neji y Hinata, comprendían la naturaleza del jutsu, drenarle el chakra, Sasuke logró apartar a Yoroi de una patada mientras intentaba ganar distancia, la marca de maldicion empezó a pulsar generando dolor.

— ¡Sasuke!— grito Naruto desde su lugar, si su compañero estaba intentando mejorar la relación de equipo que tenían el iba a poner su grano de arena— deja de calentar y demuéstrale quién es Sasuke Uchiha— fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el rubio antes de que el de cabellos negros sonriera confiado.

En un borrón de velocidad apareció debajo de su oponente soltándole una patada ascendente, ahora que su contrincante se encontraba en el aire apareció a su espalda para lanzar una patada al estomago de Yoroi, este logro bloquearla solo para ver como Sasuke aparecía frente a él golpeándolo con un golpe en el estomago que lo tiro directo al suelo dejando inconsciente al de rostro cubierto.

— ganador, Sasuke Uchiha— llevaron al perdedor a servicios médicos mientras Kakashi veía la marca en el cuello de su alumno, este par desapareció en un shunshin, la tabla de nombres empezó de nuevo diciendo los siguiente; Shino vs Zaku.

El encuentro no fue particularmente largo ni vistoso pero digno de un buen shinobi, Shino había taponeado con sus insectos los agujeros de disparo de Zaku haciendo que cuando intento disparar aire contra los insectos de Shino y el propio Shino el aire explotara dentro de los tubos dejándolo derrotado y con varios agujeros en los brazos.

El tercer combate dio comienzo, Kankuro de Suna contra Kin de Oto, Kin intento usar un truco de senbons y cascabeles pero cuando estos rebotaron en la piel de Kankuro intento ganar distancia, mientras ella se apartaba la boca del chico se abrió sacando una lluvia de agujas, al mismo tiempo la cosa vendada que el maquillado chico cargaba se soltó de las vendas dejando a la vista a Kankuro mientras las ropas del Kankuro "original" se destrozaban dejando a la vista una marioneta.

Una Kin notablemente herida por las varias agujas clavadas en su cuerpo intentaba concentrarse, saco varias agujas preparándose para atacar al titiritero cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosió fuertemente sujetándose la frente con una mano.

— ¿como?— pregunto intentando levantarse solo logrando caer de boca al suelo.

— las agujas tienen veneno, cuando te dieron el combate finalizó— respondió alejándose de la chica y caminando hacia los palcos.

Cuarto combate. Misumi vs Hinata

Ambos se pusieron frente al otro, cuando el combate inicio Misumi no tardo en hablar.

— será mejor que te rindas niña, no eres rival para mi— después de esas palabras se lanzó a por ella, poniéndose a sus espaldas la sujeto para empezar a atraparla en un extraño movimiento— puedo dislocar partes de mi cuerpo y moverlas con mi chakra, ahora hazte un favor y ríndete— explicó el ninja mirando divertido a la chica frente a el.

— he— soltó Hinata mientras su cabello le cubría los ojos— hay varios motivos por los cuales no me vas a vencer ni me voy a rendir, el primero es; mis maestras están aquí viendo cuanto progrese, y yo me esforcé demasiado como para no demostrarles que tan lejos llegue— Anko y Kurenai sonrieron orgullosas ante sus palabras— el segundo; un gran amigo que me enseño a nunca rendirme esta aquí y seria un insulto a el rendirme frente a alguien tan torpe como tu— Naruto sonrio aliviado, estaba seguro que ella ya había encontrado la forma de superar a su enemigo— el tercero y más crucial en el combate, estas en mi rango— al decir coloco sus dedos cerca de los codos de su contrincante, lanzando un golpe a los tenketsus lanzó a Misumi hacia atrás.

— ¿como?— pregunto el chico mientras caía.

— y ahora— agregó mientras tomaba una postura que tomó por sorpresa a Neji al reconocerla 8 trigramas 64 palmas— estas en mi área, ¡ocho trigramas, 64 palmas relámpago!— sus manos fueron recubiertas de chakra de rayo, lanzándose contra su oponente que aun no tocaba el suelo— dos golpes— dijo cuando conecto los primeros dos hits de su técnica— cuatro golpes— añadió después de dar otros dos— ocho golpes— otros cuatro hits llegaron al objetivo— dieciséis golpes— ocho ataques más se sumaron al daño— treintaidos golpes— dieciséis hits se añadieron al combo— sesenta y dos golpes— termino el combo con la ultima repetición de 32 ataques logrando, con el ultimo, lanzarlo contra una pared estampándolo, el cuerpo de Misumi tenía puntos enegrecidos de piel donde había sido herido a la vez que convulsionaba por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

Quinto combate. Yugito Nii vs Kiba Inuzuka.

Yugito tomó posición de pelea mientras Kiba se mantenía relajado.

— prometo no lastimarte mucho si aceptas dejar a Naruto y ser mi novia— ofreció el chico en un porte soberbio, en menos de un minuto Yugito estaba frente a él dandole una patada a la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

— este es un mensaje para todos los hombres que creen poder hablarme así, lo hacen y yo les rompo sus bolas— dio su mensaje para después dirigirse hacia el palco.

Sexto combate. Dosu vs Shikamaru.

Ambos combatientes se colocaron frente a frente, Naruto miraba preocupado a su amigo de la infancia, por lo que Sakura le había dicho el jutsu de esa momia era bastante peligroso, pero estaba seguro de que si había alguien capaz de vencer ese jutsu era el genio Nara.

— que problemático, tal vez debería rendi...— comenzó el de cabello de piña pero fue interrumpido por un grito del Uzumaki.

— ¡Shikamaru! Si te rindes voy a decirle a tu madre que te rendiste para hacer el vago en el examen— amenazó el rubio logrando que el Nara palideciera y mirara aterrado a su viejo amigo ¿cómo podía ser tan malévolo como para considerar decirle esas palabras a su madre? El bien sabia las palizas que le llegaban cada vez que su madre se enfadaba porque hacia el vago y aún así quería hacer tan malvada obra.

— maldito y problemático demonio rubio— murmuro entre dientes Shikamaru poniéndose en posición de pelea.

— sexto combate, cof, Shikamaru Nara vs, cof, Dosu— dijo el juez tosiendo.

El combate empezó y los dos se quedaron quietos esperando a que el otro hiciese su movimiento, pasados unos segundos en los que ninguno se movió Dosu decidió tomar la iniciativa lanzándose contra su adversario, Shikamaru empezó a retroceder intentando ganar distancia para evitar el jutsu de su contrincante, cuando el Nara logró evitar el golpe y ganar distancia cayo de rodillas en el piso.

— no necesito golpearte para herirte, mi jutsu afecta el oído interno de mi víctima afectando su sentido de la orientación y equilibrio— explico mientras se preparaba para golpear a su oponente, estaba por dar el golpe cuando Shikamaru se levanto para soltarle un puñetazo en el estomago tirándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que Dosu le mirase sorprendido — ¿como?

—nunca subestimes a Naruto Uzumaki, ese rubio desgraciado es más hábil de lo que parece— dijo mostrando sus orejas en las que había unos tapones grises— el creo estos tapones para los oídos como regalo para mi cumpleaños y a día de hoy es el mejor regalo que me han dado, están hechos de una planta particularmente suave que absorbe y elimina las ondas de sonido por ende tu jutsu no me afecta— explico el Nara.

— ¿tu hiciste eso Naruto-kun?— pregunto Haku sorprendiendo al rubio.

— ¿cuando llegaste?— pregunto notando a Zabuza junto a Kakashi.

— llegamos hace unos minutos, queríamos saber como te fue en el examen y la secretaria de Hokage-sama nos dijo que estabas aquí, y ya que fuimos "maestros" de tu equipo pudimos venir— explico Haku.

— tu jutsu era tan problemático y no sabia como enfrentarlo hasta que un día antes de dormir recordé lo eficaces que eran mis tapones y tuve la respuesta— comento haciendo la posición de su jutsu de clan.

Cuando Dosu se dio cuenta de esto fue demasiado tarde y se encontró atrapado en el jutsu de sombra imitadora de Shikamaru.

— ahora hacemos espejo de los movimientos del otro ¿y que? No tengo ninguna pared cerca como para que estampes mi cabeza contra ella en un habil truco— se burlo la momia.

— ya que se mueven las vendas en tu rostro supongo que te estas burlando, te recuerdo que no te puedo oír, si pude responder a tu ultima pregunta fue porque era demasiado obvia— recordó el Nara bostezando— como sea, si no hago esto Naruto me delatara con mi madre y eso sería demasiado problemático, pensaba guardarme esto para alguna misión importante pero bueno— realizó tres posiciones de mano que desconcertaron a sus compañeros de equipo— jutsu de sombra estrangulante— dijo para que después la sombra se extendiera por el cuerpo de Dosu hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a apretar.

— ¿q-que?— pregunto el ninja del sonido intentando librarse, poco a poco el aire empezó a faltarle, cayó de rodillas intentando respirar como podía, solo unos segundos después cayo inconsciente, cuando estuvo seguro que Dosu realmente estaba inconsciente termino con su jutsu, Hayate dio por terminado el combate y un equipo de primeros auxilios llego para llevarse al perdedor.

Séptimo combate. Sakura vs Ino

Ambas Kunoichi se miraron directamente a los ojos con la rivalidad marcada en su mirar, ese era un enfrentamiento que ambas llevaban esperando bastante tiempo, ambas se lanzaron a una batalla de taijutsu donde ninguna cedía su posición, en una apertura Ino logró la oportunidad de soltar un golpe, pero se convirtió en una débil cachetada al ver por un micro segundo a Sakura cuando eran unas pequeñas niñas.

— ahora escúchame bien Ino, no peleare contra ti por Sasuke, ya no soy la niña débil y necesitada de antes, ya no eres mi ejemplo y y no eres del tipo de Sasuke, Ino puerca— hablo Sakura una vez despertó de sus recuerdos igual que Ino.

— Sakura fíjate bien lo que haces, date cuenta de las tonterías que estas diciendo, no te quieras hacer la graciosa conmigo frente de marquesina— respondió enfadada Ino.

— déjame mostrarte como a florecido este boton— contesto Sakura decidida, ambas chicas se colocaron sus bandas ninja en la frente en señal de que este combate seria en serio.

El combate volvió a tomar comienzo, Sakura creo unos clones que le sirvieron para dar un golpe certero en la cara de su oponente, cuando ambas dieron un golpe que fue detenido por la contraria ambas ganaron distancia que fue usada para atacarse con kunais que fueron repelidos por el arma de la otra, ambas se miraron seriamente, Ino en un arrebato de ira se corto el cabello que le aventó a su contrincante para después preparar su jutsu.

— jutsu de transferencia de mentes— grito para que cayera al piso, Sakura logró esquivarlo pero cuando intentó acercarse para golpear a su antigua amiga descubrió que sus pies estaban atrapados en el cabello.

— ¿que?— pregunto la pelirrosa descolocada.

— las posiciones de mano, el ataque de ira, todo no fue mas que un farol para que bajaras la guardia y poder atraparte, no eres la única que a mejorado— reveló Ino levantándose— jutsu de transferencia de mentes— lanzó su jutsu.

— se lo tengo que reconocer a Ino, es más brillante de lo que parece— comentó Hinata sorprendida.

— eso y que Sakura no vio la trampa, la cuerda de cabello, aunque bastante útil, cuenta con el inconveniente de que puedes ver cuando se unen los cabellos formando la cuerda o la dirección que esta toma, no puedo desacreditar el ingenio de Ino pero tampoco puedo felicitarlo porque su oponente no viera el engaño— refutó Naruto ganándose las miradas curiosas de los equipos cercanos.

— ¿se puede saber por que lo dices Naruto? En lo personal yo no vi nada de eso— pregunto Asuma curioso, el chico parecía muy convencido de lo que decía para no tener una base.

— conozco el truco e incluso lo e utilizado antes, aunque no es difícil saber por que me di cuenta— respondió sacando un libro rojo de su bolsillo, Maito Gai tuvo un tic en la ceja al ver los parecidos con su eterno rival.

— lo sabe porque es un trampero— agregó Shikamaru que hacia rato se había quitado los tapones.

— ¿a que te refieres con que es un trampero, mocoso piña?— pregunto Zabuza.

— que Naruto es, probablemente, el mejor trampero de toda Konoha, se sabe una gran cantidad de trucos para poner trampas, espionaje e infiltración, a logrado engañar a Jounins a plena luz del día con esas habilidades, el único problema es que solo las usa para bromas aunque parece que eso esta cambiando— respondió Shikamaru sonriendo de lado.

Volviendo al combate Sakura levantó su mano para pronunciar las siguientes palabras — yo Sakura Haruna me rind...— cuando estaba por completar la oración un terrible dolor de cabeza la hizo sujetarse la cabeza mientras la verdadera Sakura se enfrentaba con Ino dentro de su mente donde una Sakura gigante aplastaba a Ino forzándola a salir— no me rendiré ni hoy ni nunca, así que date por vencida Ino, yo gano.

Ino se levanto del suelo sacando algo de su bolsa ninja mientras Sakura arremetía contra ella pensando darle fin a todo, lo que saco de su bolsa no era otra que una pequeña pastilla que se lanzó a la boca para masticarla y realizar otra serie de posiciones de mano — es momento de darlo todo, un todo o nada Sakura— grito Ino poniendo sus manos frente a ella.

— sea lo que sea que este haciendo Ino se esta arriesgando demasiado— fueron las palabras de Shikamaru.

— ¿a que te refieres?— pregunto Omoi al chico.

— se refiere a lo que comió, una pastilla para recuperar su chakra, se arriesga porque si su cuerpo no aguanta el aumento de chakra quedara inconsciente, por otro lado si logra aprovechar correctamente ese chakra, tendrá la batalla ganada— explico Yugito sonriendo.

— no eres la única que a florecido Sakura— empezó Ino mirando firmemente a su contrincante— este combate no es para ganar a Sasuke ni por una tonta rencilla infantil, esta pelea es para demostrarnos la una a la otra cuanto mejoramos, como nuestra rivalidad nos a ayudado a progresar así que seria insultarte no dar lo mejor de mi, jutsu de destrucción de mentes— dio su resolución la chica golpeando a su oponente con su jutsu.

Ino cayó arrodillada al piso y por otro lado Sakura se golpeo la cara con su propio puño para después darse la vuelta y estamparse la cabeza contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

El cuerpo de la rubia temblaba— lo logre— dijo mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de sus ojos— gracias Sakura, siéntete orgullosa porque has sido tu quien me motivo a llegar cada vez más lejos para siempre estar a la altura la una a la otra— al fin de sus palabras callo inconsciente, de todas formas se le considero la ganadora.

Octavo combate. Ten Ten vs Temari

Ambas se encontraban a corta distancia entre ellas, cuando el combate dio inicio Ten Ten se alejó de un salto ganando distancia.

— ¿esperando que haga un movimiento? Grave error, el primer movimiento que haga también será el último— se mofó la chica— muéstrame lo que tienes.

— de acuerdo, si insistes, recuerda que tu lo pediste— salto y desde el aire lanzó unos shurikens que terminaron cayendo al suelo— ¿como? ¿No le di? Es imposible — pregunto sorprendida la kunoichi de Konoha.

— ¿qué fue eso? ¿Un calentamiento? ¿O estas nerviosa y eso afecto tu puntería?— pregunto burlonamente Temari.

— se acabo, mejor denle la victoria a Temari— fueron las frías palabras de Naruto mientras dirigía su atención a su libro de sellos.

— ¿como puedes decir eso, Naruto?— pregunto un ofendido Lee.

— porque Ten Ten se está enfrentando a un rival que no puede vencer, el modo más eficaz de vencer a un usuario de armas a larga distancia es defendiéndote con chakra de viento, y para desgracia de Ten Ten ese es el elemento de Temari, así que a menos que pueda infundir de chakra de fuego o viento sus armas, no podrá ganar— explico el rubio mordiendo su labio enfadado, Ten Ten era una de las kunoichis con mas potencial entre las que entraron y el que fuera vencida de este modo por tener el infortunio de enfrentarse a su counter directo era molesto.

En la arena la kunoichi de Konoha cayó sobre el abanico de Temari después de que esta realizase un jutsu de viento dando el combate por terminado.

Además Ino y Sakura despertaron, Sakura miraba a una despierta Ino que esperaba el inicio del próximo combate.

— ¿Así que, perdí?— pregunto entristecida la de cabellos rosas.

— si, pero no te avergüences, si tuve un motivo para aprender ese jutsu fue por ti, vi como ese botón empezaba a florecer y no podía permitirme quedarme atrás, así que decidí florecer también para estar a la altura de mi rival, y por cierto, si quieres quédate con Sasuke por el momento estoy pensando tomarme mi trabajo como kunoichi mas en serio o me aplastaran en la tercera fase— respondió ella levantándose ofreciéndole su mano a su amiga, Sakura aceptó la mano y se unió al resto.

Noveno combate. Suiguetsu Vs Choji

— Choji, si ganas te invito todo lo que puedas comer en la barbacoa— ofreció Asuma intentando motivar a su alumno, Choji se motivó al instante y se lanzó a la arena para conbatir.

— esperaba que me tocase contra Naruto pero bueno— hablo Suiguetsu desenfundando su espada, apenas inicio el combate Choji realizó su jutsu de bala humana lanzándose contra el espadachín, este evitó el golpe haciéndose hacia un lado.

— si quiero tener una oportunidad contra la panda de locos y dementes que se van a la siguiente parte debo guardarme mis trucos, así que no te tomes a mal que me limite un poco— dijo Suiguetsu tomando una de sus botellas abriéndola y lanzándola al aire.

Realizando unos pocos sellos de mano el agua salió disparada de la botella transformándose en un círculo de agua sobre el terreno de combate, mientras esto ocurría se ponía a esquivar los veloces ataques de su oponente, cuando el circulo se encontró completo otra serie de sellos fue hecha.

— Estilo de agua; lluvia de agujas— del círculo de agua empezaron a salir disparadas cientos de pequeñas agujas que fueron en dirección de Choji, gracias a que este se encontraba rodando a alta velocidad las agujas rebotaron contra el para sorpresa del Hozuki.

— supongo que no me puedo contener tanto— se lamentó tomando de golpe otra botella de agua, dirigió bastante chakra a su espada que acumuló toda el agua utilizada para su anterior jutsu, cuando la bala rodante llego hasta el solo dio un tajo ascendente usando el agua como un látigo estrellando a su contrincante contra el techo a la vez que le hacia un corte en el estomago.

Cuando Choji cayó al suelo deshizo su jutsu para sujetarse el estomago que se encontraba sangrando por un corte poco profundo.

— ay, ay, ay duele— se quejó intentando ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Asuma que intervino el combate.

— si intentas volver a usar tu jutsu puede que no la libres— advirtió llamando a un servicio médico— aun hay agua en tu estomago por culpa de ese último ataque y la herida puede empeorar si haces el jutsu de expansión, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso cuando te recuperes iremos a la barbacoa— animo el fumador viendo como su alumno era llevado por los médicos.

Décimo encuentro. Utakata vs Karui.

Ambos oponentes se pusieron frente a frente esperando que que el examinador diese por iniciado el combate, mientras Karui tomaba posición de pelea Utakata saco su pipa de burbujas para empezar a soplar.

— ¿quisieras tomártelo más en serio? Bastardo— pregunto Karui molesta.

— te recomendare que cuando empiece el combate te rindas, no tienes posibilidad de ganar— fue su respuesta, el combate dio inicio y Utakata se alejó ganando distancia, Karui por su parte se lanzó a golpear a su oponente con su espada cuando una gran cantidad de burbujas se pusieron enfrente, cuando las corto siguió con su camino y estando por dar un corte a la cabeza de su contrincante cuando descubrió que de su katana solo quedaba el mango.

— ¿que?— pregunto viendo sorprendida a Utakata.

— jutsu burbujas ácidas, las burbujas que cortaste con tu espada en tu intento de atacarme eran burbujas con capacidad corrosiva— fue la respuesta de este golpeando el vientre de la morena lanzándola para atrás— como dije, mejor ríndete no tienes oportunidad.

— no te creas la gran cosa emo, aun tengo mas trucos bajo la manga— una secuencia de sellos fue realizada— estilo del rayo; shock fulminante— de sus manos varios rayos se lanzaron contra su oponente que desapareció en un borrón de velocidad— ¿donde?

— aquí— la chica volteo hacia atrás encontrandose con varias burbujas, cuando la tocaron estas explotaron como si fuesen sellos explosivos— jutsu burbujas explosivas— mencionó el nombre de su técnica antes de retirarse devuelta al palco cuando el combate se encontró acabado.

Onceavo combate. Naruto Uzumaki vs Yuno Kaguya

La chica se lanzó a la arena con una mirada psicótica en su rostro, Haku miraba preocupada a su amigo pues la batalla que tendría lugar sería bastante movida y peligrosa.

— tranquila, no bajare la guardia— fueron sus palabras antes de bajar a la arena.

— entiende lo siguiente niño, aun si te rindes, aun si intervienen incluso si ambos tenemos todos los huesos rotos, no me detendré hasta verte muerto— explico Yuno sonriendo divertida.

— entonces déjame que te diga; aun si tengo todos los huesos rotos, aun si mis órganos están perforados, aun si me quedo sin chakra o incluso me encuentro frente a las puertas de la muerte, me levantare una vez más pues cumpliré mis sueños— respondió sonriendo.

—cof, onceavo encuentro de las eliminatorias, cof, Naruto Uzumaki, cof, contra Yuno Kaguya, cof— presento Hayate antes de apartarse dando por comenzado el encuentro.

Naruto salto hacia atrás ganando distancia esperando el primer movimiento de su contrincante, por lo que sabía a esta chica no se iría con pequeñeces contra el e intentaría matarlo sin importar que, no podía bajar la guardia.

— cachorro intenta no usar el Rinnegan o mi chakra, el mocoso del desierto tiene a mi hermano el Ichibi, tu prometida tetona tiene a mi hermana la Nibi, el emo de las burbujas tiene a mi hermano el Rokubi, y el pésimo rapero es el que tiene al Hichibi, dejar a la vista alguna de esas dos basas puede ser letal, no los uses a menos que sea de vida o muerte— advirtió Kurama, ante sus ojos el rubio era quien los vería a todos como seres vivos y no bestias pero si quería saber los nombres de sus hermanos tendría que ganarse el respeto de estos.

Yuno se lanzó contra el rubio en un rápido movimiento, este último había desenfundado su espada, estaba por intentar cortar a la chica cuando pudo notar un extraño movimiento en la palma de la Kaguya, ante ese extraño movimiento decidio agacharse y moverse para apartarse volviendo a ganar distancia, apenas se apartó pudo escuchar el ruido de roca siendo destruida, volviendo su mirada hacia su oponente pudo notar una cuchilla blanca saliendo de la palma de su mano enterrada en la pared.

— vaya, lograste evitar mi cuchilla, siendo que ambos pertenecemos a un clan extinto supongo que explicar un poco mi kekei genkai no tendrá problemas, el pulso de huesos muertos es un kekei genkai raro incluso dentro del clan, pero nos permite manipular nuestros huesos y usarlos como armas, por lo que en taijutsu no tienes oportunidad— sonrio divertida ante la mirada de miedo en su oponente.

— oficialmente eres la reina de los raritos— se burlo intentando calmarse, volvió a sellar su espada, incluso si esos huesos no fueran tan duros acercarse tanto como para atacar seria una maniobra suicida, su única opción era el ninjutsu y su poca habilidad en genjutsu, ahora maldecía no haber preparado más sellos.

Yuno volvió al ataque sacando otra cuchilla de la otra palma empezando a soltar cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras Naruto hacia todo lo que podía para esquivarlos e intentar formular algún jutsu de viento que pudiese herir a su rival, cuando la última posición se encontró hecha la peli negra logró darle un corte en el hombro derecho, el rubio aguantando el dolor puso su mano frente al rostro de la Kaguya.

— estilo de viento; bomba huracán— de la palma del rubio un impacto de viento semejante a una explosión los separo lanzando a la chica al otro lado de la arena— no importa que tan buena sea tu defensa, ese jutsu debió al menos dejarte herida

Cuando la nube de polvo se esfumo pudo ver a Yuno volviendo a levantarse, los huesos que sobresalían de sus manos se encontraban rotos, su cuerpo tenía unos cuantos cortes pero su rostro, donde el jutsu había dado de lleno, tenía sólo unos cortes en sus mejillas dejando ver sus dientes, todo había sido protegido por sus huesos.

— increíble— murmuro la chica volteando hacia el suelo— ¡increíble! Lo que me esperaba de uno de nosotros— grito para después empezar a reír.

— ¿que?— pregunto el rubio extrañado, empezaba a creer que sus jutsus de viento tenían la cualidad de no dejar heridas, por un demonio, nunca podía acabar con alguien.

— jeje, supongo que no lo sabes, es normal, déjame te explico por que llevo esperando este enfrentamiento desde el inicio de los exámenes— se dispuso a explicar sonriendo— se dice que del sabio de los seis caminos nacieron 5 clanes, cada uno de estos clanes fue bendecido con un temible poder, estos clanes son; El Uchiha, El Senju, El Kaguya, El Hyuga y el Uzumaki.

— el hijo mayor; del cual nació el clan Uchiha fue bendecido con una versión más débil de los ojos de su padre y un poderoso chakra de fuego, el segundo hijo; creador del clan Senju obtuvo un gran chakra, fuerte cuerpo y gran habilidad para todas las ramas shinobi, entre estos dos hermanos nació una gran rivalidad. De la primera hija nació el clan Hyuga, un clan fino y elegante al que se le concedió unos ojos con menor poder que los de su padre pero con una visión insuperable, junto a la habilidad de golpear con elegancia, del tercer hijo hombre nació el clan Kaguya, nuestro clan obtuvo el poder de moldear nuestros huesos y nuestra incansable sed de pelea.

— Pero del quinto hijo, el menor, nació el clan Uzumaki, a diferencia de sus hermanos el nació bajo el deseo de la paz y para cumplir ese deseo se retiraron a un archipiélago donde vivió con toda la paz que pudo hasta que sus hermanos decidieron atacar, en un solo ataque, en una sola pelea, sus clanes hermanos fueron testigos de que el Uzumaki podia controlarlos y vencerlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Su masivo chakra incapaz de ser engañado por ilusiones y poder sobre el agua capaz de vencer a los Uchiha, su dominio de las artes shinobi y chakra aún más poderoso pudo detener a los Senju, sus poderosos tenketsus capaces de recuperarse en segundos del fino ataque de los Hyuga fueron la perdición del clan elegante, y contra los Kaguya demostraron sus temibles cadenas domadoras de bestias y su energía que los hacia capaces de pelear 7 días sin descanso, el más joven entre los cinco era el clan más temible, pero a cambio de tanto poder fueron maldecidos por su estúpido deseo de paz, por eso deseo enfrentarme a ti hermano menor, quiero ver con mis propios ojos el poder del clan remolino.

— ¿vas a seguir hablando o volveremos a la pelea?— pregunto Naruto terminando otra serie de sellos, si el viento no la vencía probaría con el agua.

— bailemos— Yuno corrió hacia el viendo como daba una pisada a un pergamino azul que no había notado antes.

— estilo de agua; jutsu gran dragón de agua— grito mientras del pergamino salía una gran cantidad de agua que tomo la forma de un monstruoso y gigante dragón que arremetió directamente contra la chica, esta salto para evitarlo pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a hincharse hasta que exploto, con una hábil maniobra cayó de pie para llegar contra el Uzumaki y comenzar su ataque de taijutsu.

— primer acto; lecho de muerte— una patada de talón se dirigió a la cabeza más fue interceptado por el brazo del chico que fue apuñalado por un hueso que salía del talón, separando su brazo de la pierna contraria y dando un giro a la derecha pudo minimizar el corte de en su estómago a un corte leve, un codazo llego al mentón del rubio levantándolo del suelo, para después golpear su pecho con cuatro golpes de palma estampándolo contra la pared.

Naruto se levanto del suelo para escupir sangre, los golpes de palma habían ido con intención de apuñalar golpes letales y solo había sido cuestión de suerte que hubiese fallado cuando las cuchillas no llegaban al centímetro.

— es bueno que sigas vivo, los viejos ancianos del clan decían que los Uzumaki por ser los menores entre los cinco clanes habían heredado las habilidades de sus hermanos y el primer miembro lo sello en su ADN para que jamás fuera utilizado, y que esos sellos solo se liberarían cuando éste se encontrase en el más absoluto riesgo de muerte, quiero ver si es verdad y si te mueres antes no podré saberlo, segundo acto; enterramiento— contó la chica.

Se lanzó con un golpe a las piernas, aunque el Uzumaki pudo saltar no pudo evitar que su pierna izquierda fuese apuñalada por la Kaguya, esta saco rápidamente su hueso de la herida de su contrincante para después saltar intentando dejar la cabeza de Naruto a la altura de su pecho, el rubio aparto su cabeza para lograr evitar el próximo ataque que vino en la forma de una especie de jaula de huesos que hubiesen perforado el cráneo del chico.

Cuando Naruto pudo ganar la suficiente distancia realizó un sello de manos que todos pudieron identificar, jutsus multiclones de sombra, cuatro clones lo rodearon, tenía que buscar el método de inutilizar el truco tan letal de la Kaguya, lo que pensaba hacer era arriesgado y dependía de que a Yuno le importase su propia vida lo suficiente como para rendirse, esta era la primera vez que tenía que inventarse un jutsu en medio de un combate y esperaba no se repitiese pronto.

Los clones se lanzaron contra la chica en lo que el original preparaba los sellos para su pequeño y arriesgado experimento, estos no tardaron en desaparecer pero lograron su objetivo, siendo la última posición un triángulo formado por sus dos manos su chakra comenzó a cubrirlo para después ser disparado por el triángulo hacia Yuno que no pudo evitar el golpe, viendo que el jutsu no la herida termino por apuñalar el hombro izquierdo del Uzuamki pero al momento de hacerlo un terrible dolor surco su cuerpo en el mismo lugar donde ataco.

Naruto apartándose miro sonriente a la chica, su pequeño experimento había funcionado.

— permíteme presentarte otro jutsu, jutsu de conexión empática, en pocas palabras ahora tu sentirás mi dolor gracias a mi lanzamiento de energía Yang contra ti convirtiéndome en un muñeco budu, ahora ríndete o ambos terminaremos muertos— explico disfrutando de las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

Este jutsu es una variante del jutsu expansión empática pero tenía, si era posible, más fallos y peligros que el original, a diferencia del original este podía usarse a distancia, pero el problema venia en que no era un camino solo de ida, el también sentiría el dolor que sufriera Yuno que no viniera de la propia conexión y duraría incluso menos tiempo que el original, de ahí que dependiera del propio valor que le diera la chica a su propia vida.

— ¡maravilloso!— sonrio divertida, mientras en el rostro de Naruto se dibujaba una mueca aterrada— significa que nada te detiene de atacar con todo, que nuestra batalla podrá librarse con todo lo que tenemos— sostuvo el hombro donde la herida se había replicado antes de volver a tomar posición de pelea.

— cachorro te toco el oponente más loco que pudiste tener— se quejó Kurama preocupado por el chico.

Naruto salto hasta quedar parado en los dedos de la estatua de la arena de combate, mientras hacia la posición del sello del tigre, de sus pies comenzaron a nacer llamas púrpuras en un remolino, el fuego empezó a extenderse por el cuerpo del rubio mientras Yuno se retorcía de dolor mientras sentía como el fuego también la cubría sin que este le tocase.

El fuego, una vez había cubierto al chico, tomo la forma de un gran dragón, esto no detuvo a Yuno que volvió a tomar posición de pelea mientras su contrincante hacia lo mismo.

— estilo de fuego; cuerpo de dragón— de las cosas que había descubierto de ese fuego morado su nivel destructivo superior al fuego normal y que este era incapaz de herirle, de entre los pocos jutsus que desarrolló este era tal vez el más completo y con habilidad ofensiva.

Si no se equivocaba aún quedaba un minuto entero antes de que la conexión empática desapareciese y tenía que aprovechar ese minuto para acabar con su oponente a cualquier costo, la conexión haría que recibiese el impacto de su propio ataque pero como el fuego púrpura no lo hería tendría que aprovechar y terminar el combate ya.

Abrió la boca y soltó una potente llamarada de fuego que pudo ser evitada por Yuno, esta arremetió contra el, cuando salto para evitar el golpe volvió a rugir intentando abarcar una mayor área de impacto, Yuno le soltó una patada en la cara para desviar el fuego, aun en el aire se impulso al otro lado de la arena, levanto su mano donde una gran bola de fuego se empezó a formar.

50 segundos

Cuando la bola de fuego tomo el tamaño suficiente la lanzó contra Yuno mientras las llamas que lo cubrian agregaban alas a la forma de dragón que tenían para que después se cruzasen frente a el, la chica logró evitar el área de impacto de la masa ígnea para intentar atacarlo de frente

40 segundos

Batió las alas creando un pequeño remolino de fuego que fue en dirección de Yuno que salto para poder esquivar el ataque e intentar un golpe aéreo, de la base de su espalda nació una cola, también de fuego, yendo en contra de todos sus instintos se lanzó a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sujeto la pierna de la chica con su cola y la tiro al piso para después exhalar otro torrente de fuego, esta todo para esquivar el golpe para darle una patada al inicio de la cola alejándolo y este realizó una voltereta para ponerse de pie.

30 segundos

— tercer acto, caída de telón, juicio del infierno— se lanzó con espadas en mano acortando la distancia entre su oponente.

Las garras creadas por las llamas se alargaron para correr contra su oponente, mientras ambos se atacaban, Yuno con sus espadas de hueso y Naruto a zarpazos de fuego, la única diferencia era que el rubio agregaba a su ataque la cola intentando poder acertar un golpe que terminase con esta batalla, al final el chico le dio una patada a la chica para terminar de alejarse.

20 segundos

Naruto salto al techo para quedarse adherido a el, inhalo cuanto aire pudo en sus pulmones para después soltarlo convertido en una enorme llamarada que cubría gran parte del área, ella logro esquivar la mayoría del golpe pues su pierna y brazo derecho no se salvaron de ser cubiertas por el fuego, esta le siguió subiéndose al techo para comenzar otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

— chico termina esto ya, la conexión empática esta por acabarse y dudo que el cuerpo de dragón dure mucho— fue el grito de Kurama apurando al chico.

10 segundos.

Le dio una patada al estomago de la chica tirándola al suelo, mientras esta caía transformó el cuerpo de fuego en una enorme y brillante llama de fuego, salto hacia el piso contra Yuno estrellándola en el suelo creando un cráter negro.

0 segundos

El chico se separó de la chica, el fuego que le cubría desapareció, ambos jutsus habían terminado, Naruto cayó de rodillas agotado, había gastado demasiado chakra en todas sus técnicas y el dolor de sus propias heridas ya estaba mermando su resistencia, solo esperaba que Yuno ya no se levantara o estaría en problemas, la nube de humo, que se formo después del impacto, se disipó y de ella salió Yuno, de sus piernas, brazos y torso salían huesos rotos perforando la carne, su rostro estaba quemado y faltaba parte de la piel.

— ¿acaso no puedes morirte?— pregunto cansado, noto la sangre en sus manos, una ultima idea cruzo su mente, seria el ultimo movimiento y si fallaba estaría muerto, ella por otro lado empezó a hacer crecer sus huesos haciendo que los más rotos y dañados cayesen y fuesen sustituidos por unos nuevos.

— fue un buen combate hermano menor, pero para tu desgracia este es el final, no te avergüences a sido, sin dudas, el mejor combate que he tenido en mi vida, pienso recordar tu nombre hasta el fin de mis días— se lanzó a por Naruto en un último ataque, el rubio solo realizó una última posición de manos por la cual aparecieron 3 clones más.

Estos se lanzaron contra la Kaguya en el último golpe, la chica solo apuñalo a las tres copias haciendo que estas desapareciesen en una nube de humo, cuando el humo se disipó Yuno fue golpeada por Naruto que coloco sus manos en el cuello de la chica intentando asfixiarla, ella colocó su mano en la sien de su contrincante, ambos se detuvieron.

— se acabo, Naruto a muerto, es una lastima me hubiera encantado enfrentarme a el— se lamentó Suiguetsu deprimido.

— no subestimes a mi alumno, Hozuki, si he aprendido algo de el es que no puedes esperar nada de el, porque siempre te sorprenderá— le regaño Zabuza mirando la arena.

— ¿C-como?— pregunto Yuno espantada, miraba aterrada a la persona que tenía delante.

— sellos— fue la respuesta de Naruto que retrocedió unos pasos antes de caer al piso, mirando a la chica con cierta burla— dijiste que como ambos somos de clanes extintos no había problema con desvelar un par de secretos ¿verdad? Pues aquí esta uno del clan Uzuamki, somos maestros en el arte del sellado— fueron sus palabras sonriendo con sorna.

— p-pero no tenias tinta ni pincel, no sentí movimientos— refutó ella apretando sus dientes.

— nunca dije que debiéramos usar tinta o pincel— se rió el— use la sangre que tenía en mis manos y con mi chakra cree el sello, no te diste cuenta porque creíste que intentaba asfixiarte, ese sello que te puse cancela tu kekei genkai— explico viendo como Yuno lo miraba aterrado junto al resto de los observadores.

— maldito— grito lanzándose contra el.

— otro detalle, podemos esconder un sello dentro de otro— agregó mientras el sello que rodeaba el cuello de la chica brillaba en color rojo, solo un segundo después la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— cof, ganador Naruto cof Uzumaki

Apenas se declaró la victoria del rubio Haku se lanzó a la arena empezando a atenderlo con su Iryoninjutsu, al mismo tiempo el zorro viendo que las aguas se habían calmado empezó a curar a su Jynchuriki, si este era el tipo de combate que le esperaba a su cachorro no tenía duda de que el Rinnegan y el mismo serían revelados en la tercer parte del examen, el equipo médico se llevó a ambos combatientes para terminar de sanar a ambos.

— te dije que era pésima idea subestimar a Naruto

El doceavo combate fue de Omoi vs Neji donde este último gano en un desplante de ira y velocidad donde termino diciendo algo sobre el destino, el treceavo, y último, combate fue Gaara contra Rock Lee en un encuentro donde Lee mostró su increíble nivel de poder y habilidad pero desgraciadamente fue derrotado por el pelirrojo (fue igual que en el anime)

En la enfermería.

Haku miraba preocupada al Uzumaki que se encontraba en una camilla recuperándose, ese combate lo había llevado a extremos peligrosos.

— te dije que lo lograría Haku-chan— le dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente sonriendo feliz.

— no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, por un momento pensé, pensé que...— empezó ella temblando.

— no moriré hasta cumplir mis sueños así que no debes preocuparte— respondió contento.

—¿ese sello?— pregunto Haku un poco intimidada.

— fue algo de último momento y que sólo había leído, el efecto se le pasara en unos días— reconoció Naruto intentando sentarse.

— quedate acostado, necesitas descansar, supongo que será tu truco de victoria en la tercer parte ¿verdad?— regaño haciendo al chico volver a acostarse.

— no, muchos la vieron, además de que lo hice demasiado mal, inutilice mi brazo derecho por unos días a cambio de ganar— explico levantando la mencionada extremidad mostrándola notablemente enegrecida.

—¿q-que?— pregunto la chica aterrada tomando el brazo del rubio empezando a usar fuinjutsu.

— no lo intentes, es un efecto secundario de los sellos de sangre; puedes verte afectado por el sello si lo haces mal, yo termine sellando mi brazo junto con el kekei genkai de Yuno porque no prepare el sello adecuadamente, como sea para mañana creo que estaré mejor— explico el rubio cerrando los ojos.

—¡no! Naruto no te mueras— grito espantada la chica.

— solo me voy a dormir Haku-chan— respondió el abriendo un poco los ojos.

— perdón— se disculpó cubriendo su rostro del sonrojo que tenía.

Por otro lado en la arena.

Todos los participantes se encontraban frente a los anteriores examinadores esperando que explicasen las reglas para la tercera parte.

— muy bien, todos sacaran una pelota de esta caja— empezó a explicar Ibiki mirando a los participantes, pasaron uno por uno hasta el turno de Yugito, que se decidió a ser la ultima.

— tu no niña— la detuvo Anko mirándola divertida.

— ¿por qué? ¿Eso no contaría como agresión contra otra aldea?— pregunto Temari curiosa.

— su contrincante para la próxima ronda ya esta elegido gracias a los acuerdos pre establecidos de nuestra alianza, tu oponente será Naruto Uzumaki— respondió Anko sonriendo de lado.

— debí suponerlo, mis disculpas por atrasar esto— se colocó a un lado para que continuase la pequeña actividad.

— Ahora cada quien muestre su numero— ordenó Ibiki para que los demás hicieran caso— así se decidió el orden de los combates el 1 contra el 2, el 3 versus el 4 y así progresivamente.

— el primer combate será entre Hinata y Neji Hyuga— comenzó Anko, por otro lado su alumna miraba decidida a su contrincante, si quería ser libre de sus temores y de las cadenas de su clan tendría que lograrlo.

— el segundo encuentro será entre Kankuro e Ino Yamanaka— siguió la de cabellos púrpuras— el tercer encuentro será entre Gaara y Sasuke Uchiha— el pelirrojo sonrio ante la idea de otro combate.

— la cuarta batalla será entre Temari y Suiguetsu Hozuki— hablo ahora Ibiki— el quinto encuentro se disputará entre Shikamaru Nara y Karin de Kusa.

— el sexto encuentro será entre Utakata y Shino Aburame, por último el séptimo combate será entre Yugito Nii de Kumo y Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, el examen será dentro de un mes en el estadio, les recomiendo entrenen todo lo que puedan— concluyó Ibiki antes de retirarse.

Al día siguiente

Haku se despertaba en la enfermería, pues había dormido allí preocupada por el rubio, para mirar a su amigo que estaba comiendo un poco de arroz mientras Zabuza entraba a la enfermería con otros dos platos de comida.

— al fin despiertas— saludo Zabuza extendiéndole el plato de arroz.

— gracias— acepto la chica tomando la comida, cuando volteo a ver a Naruto recordó el asunto de su brazo— ¿tu brazo..?— dejo la pregunta al aire pues aun estaba confundida por despertar.

— mira tu misma— levantó su brazo mostrando que apenas y había manchas de piel oscurecida que ya mostraba signos de volver a su color habitual— te dije que para hoy estaría mejor.

— me alegro— confesó Haku comenzando a comer.

— muy bien, como te seguía explicando mocoso, no podré entrenarte para los exámenes— aviso el hombre sorprendiendo a sus dos alumnos.

— ¿por qué, Zabuza-sensei?— pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

— porque ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, ya te enseñe jutsus, las bases del kenjutsu, lo poco que se de genjutsu. Tu ya comenzaste a desarrollarte y avanzar por tu cuenta, solo puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu condición física y esa ya es bastante fuerte— respondió Zabuza mirando a su alumno, este había crecido más rápido de lo que llego a pensar en un corto tiempo.

— ¿estrategia, sigilo?— pregunto un poco desesperado el rubio.

— no es necesario, tu ya tienes ese conocimiento, pregunte a otros sobre tus bromas, pintar el rostro de los hokages a plena luz del día, colarte en los complejos de clanes, son mejores habilidades de estrategia o sigilo de las que yo podría enseñarte, no creas que dejaste de ser mi alumno, siempre podrás contar conmigo— consoló el hombre.

— ¿entonces quien me entrenara para la tercera parte del examen?— pregunto Naruto estrenado.

— no lo se, Kakashi sigue bajo órdenes del concejo por lo que entrenará al Uchiha, pero haré todo lo que pueda por conseguirte un maestro calificado— respondió Zabuza poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su alumno.

— creo que ese no será un problema realmente— hablo Hiruzen entrando a la enfermería sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿como? — pregunto Naruto mirando curioso a su figura de abuelo.

—¿recuerdas que te hable de tu padrino? Llegará hoy en un par de horas y quiere conocerte— explico el Hokage mirando a los tres ninja.

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el entrenamiento?— pregunto Zabuza confundido.

— el padrino de Naruto es el sannin Jiraiya— fueron las palabras del anciano haciendo que Zabuza casi se cayese de su asiento mientras que Haku y Naruto lo miraban sin entender.

—¿sannin Jiraiya?— preguntaron tanto Haku como Naruto sin reconocer al hombre.

— uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, uno de los mejores candidatos para tomar el título de Hokage, y además, el maestro de tu padre— explico Hiruzen para que segundos después una explosión de humo cubrió la estancia.

— no teman mujeres que ya llego por quien lloraban, yo, el increíble, galante y máximo pervertido, el sabio del monte Myoboku, Jiraiya— cuando el humo se disipó había hecho aparición un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos montado en un sapo.

— ridiculo— fue la respuesta de los menores ante la presentación del hombre, este se cayo de espaldas.

— ¿como se atreven mocosos insolentes?— grito el hombre enfadado antes de dirigir su mirada al rubio, su mirada se convirtió lentamente en una de nostalgia que desapareció inmediatamente.

— Naruto-kun, Haku, Zabuza, el es mi alumno Jiraiya— presentó el Hokage— Jiraiya, Naruto ya sabe de su relación contigo y sus orígenes— informó.

—muy bien enano, apenas llegue quería verte y me entere de que no tendrías a nadie que te entrenase para tu examen, si quieres que te entrene necesito conocer lo que sabes— informó el sabio.

— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debería dejar en manos de alguien que no tiene verdadero interés en mi el entrenamiento que tendré?— pregunto agresivamente Naruto, no sentía odio pero si mucha desconfianza y un leve sentimiento de abandono para quien era su padrino.

— entiendo que me quieras lejos, no estuve en toda tu infancia cuando más me necesitaste pero no me iré sin explicarte porque no estuve, aparte de que el concejo movió cuantos hilos pudo para evitar hiciese valer mi posición de padrino— se disculpó el hombre— cuando vi que naciste con el rinnegan me di cuenta de los problemas y enemigos que tendrías, mantuve vigilancia y espionaje en todas las aldeas en las que tenía informantes para mantenerte seguro, me hubiese encantado poder estar en tu vida antes de hoy pero prefiero saber que estas a salvo a arriesgarme a que murieses, si aun deseas que me vaya y no vuelva lo entenderé— explico Jiraiya cerca de su ahijado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el hombre se dio la vuelta entristecido sin que nadie notase aquella emoción en su rostro, estaba por dar un paso para irse del lugar cuando un abrazo lo detuvo.

— quedate, no quería conocerte porque pensé que no te importaba, pensé que estabas haciendo esto por algún sentimiento de culpa y yo, yo— empezó a explicarse el rubio comenzando a tartamudear en la última parte.

— tranquilo, lo comprendo ¿entonces quieres que te entrene?— pregunto Jiraiya sacudiendo le los cabellos del rubio.

— si, padrino— respondió el Uzumaki sonriendo.

•

Aquí el próximo capítulo de esta historia y reiteró la pregunta de ¿quieren lemon en la historia? De ser así ¿podrían aconsejarme historias con este tema para aprender su escritura? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y de ser así comenten.


	8. Tercer examen Despertar del dragon

Hola gente, aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, pronto será la tercera parte del examen, además quiero agradecer toda la ayuda y apoyo que le están dando a esto, espero disfruten el capítulo.

Además de que estoy considerando el escribir una historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o de Fairy Tail por favor díganme sus opiniones.

•

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del clan Uzumaki, Jiraiya estaba frente a él viendo a su alumno y ahijado, hace poco menos de un minuto que habían salido de la enfermería de la torre y estaban ahí para ver las habilidades del rubio.

— Quiero saber las habilidades que has aprendido— pidió el hombre mirando al menor.

— tengo un decente control de chakra, complete mi formación elemental de; viento, fuego y agua, un taijutsu decente pero no entreno ningún estilo, mi genjutsu es malo, estoy desarrollando mi estilo de kendo, soy un nivel 7 en sellos además de que no conozco ninjutsu médico— informó el menor después de realizar algunos sellos activando las barreras del complejo haciéndolo una zona abovedada.

Jiraiya vio curioso al rubio, no se esperaba que estuviese tan bien preparado, faltaban algunos rasgos pero nada que no se pudiese pulir, dos de esas ramas no podía entrenarlas porque tenía nulo conocimiento de genjutsu y ninjutsu médico, el taijutsu podía ser pulido pero dependía de las cualidades físicas de su alumno, en ninjutsu estaba mejor preparado de lo que pensó que tendría un ninja y el realmente nunca entreno kenjutsu.

— muy bien, tenemos que desarrollar un estilo de taijutsu que se adapte a ti, por lo que tengo entendido tienes rapidez y flexibilidad, puedo ayudarte con formación del elemento rayo y tierra además de apoyarte con tu avance en fuinjutsu— reconoció el hombre, no le mentiría descaradamente a su alumno prometiendo enseñarle algo que no sabía— ¿hay problema si entrenas kendo con otro?

— no, quiero mejorar mi estilo de espada por mi cuenta— contesto Naruto sonriendo, realmente para usar correctamente a Nomikumo debías saber cinco estilos diferentes, uno para cada elemento, ya había perfeccionado los estilos de Suitōn y Futōn pero debía completar los otros además de sus formaciones elementales para usar su espada a máximo poder.

— está bien ¿has descubierto algo sobre, esos? — pregunto el hombre, sabia, o suponía al menos, que el rinnegan tenía más poder que el dominio de los cinco elementos.

— ¿Promete no decírselo a nadie?— pregunto Naruto dudoso, realmente quería crear un lazo con su padrino pero llevaba siendo precavido con ese tema bastante tiempo que hablar abiertamente de ese tema le parecía un poco extraño.

— Tranquilo, lo prometo— contesto Jiraiya viendo a su alumno comprendiendo sus dudas.

— lo poco que descubrimos Zabuza-sensei, Haku y yo es que; puedo absorber ninjutsu elemental pero mientras más fuerte sea más difícil será, además de poder crear invocaciones con las que comparto punto de visión al igual que mis clones— respondió el rubio mirando sonriente a su padrino.

— Comencemos, te enseñare el rasengan...— comenzó cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el Uzumaki.

— realmente, estoy más familiarizado con un plan de entrenamiento, practicar taijutsu, ninjutsu, eso— explico avergonzado.

— Bueno, en realidad no puedo estar todo el tiempo cuidando el entrenamiento— contesto Jiraiya con algo de incomodidad.

— No es necesario que te la pases vigilándome, sigo los entrenamientos aun si se va mi sensei— informó Naruto.

— supongo que no hay problema, comenzaremos mañana después de crear un plan de entrenamiento adecuado, solo por si las dudas practica un poco de genjutsu y tal vez algo de ninjutsu médico, nunca sabes cuándo será necesario— pidió el mayor antes de retirarse, quería tomarse un par de copas de sake.

— Cachorro— llamo Kurama en su mente— creo que conozco un método de que mejores en genjutsu pero es riesgoso— aviso el zorro con cautela.

— ¿Cuál sería?— pregunto Naruto desentendido, normalmente Kurama no se hubiese guardado mucha información que le permitiese mejorar pero tampoco solía recomendar procesos peligrosos.

— desde nuestro encuentro con Zarc llevo sopesando la posibilidad de recurrir al senjutsu del clan Dragón, teóricamente tu consumiste fuego hecho con chakra puro debería ser casi lo mismo a ser parte del clan, pero eso no es lo importante, para poder ayudarte con ese entrenamiento decidi rastrear las líneas de chakra que encontramos en esa cueva, descubrí que había más de dos firmas perdurables— comenzó a explicar el zorro.

— ¿Y eso significa?— cuestionó Naruto sin entender logrando que Kurama se palmeara la cabeza, su cachorro/hermano no era demasiado brillante.

— significa que en esa caverna hubo más de una persona aparte de Natsu Uzuamki y el propio Zarc, ese chakra es un chakra Ying muy poderoso como para durar en ese lugar tanto tiempo, el fuego absorbió parte de ese chakra, con meditación podríamos encontrar la fuente de ese chakra para intentar obtener lo que podamos de entrenamiento, el peligro viene en que desconocemos el verdadero peligro de este ser— continuo Kurama con un leve temor, no podría ayudar a su cachorro si decidían recurrir a este pequeño experimento.

— genial ¿cuándo empezamos?— pregunto Naruto deseoso de entrenar.

— no recomiendo que lo intentemos hasta que consideremos que sea completa y totalmente menester— respondió Kurama.

— bueno, tres de los participantes son Jynchurikis, tal vez el genjutsu no sea la mejor opción pero quiero dominar lo más que pueda para que no me den una mala sorpresa— comento Naruto sorprendiendo al zorro.

— ¿ya lo sabias?— pregunto el biju sorprendido.

— Si, tienen dos diferentes chakras, estos tienen similitudes contigo así que concluí que debía ser alguno de tus hermanos atrapado en alguno de ellos, por la cantidad de chakra supongo que Gaara tiene a tu hermano de 2 o menos colas, Yugito tiene 3 o 2, Utakata tiene el doble o triple de Yugito aproximadamente— explico Naruto tranquilo haciendo que Kurama dudase de si su cachorro realmente es de pocas luces.

— ¿Seguro que deseas intentarlo?— pregunto Kurama dudoso, intentaría darle un voto de confianza al chico y que lograría cumplir su deseo.

Naruto se dirigió a la laguna dentro del complejo y se puso en posición de loto preparándose para meditar, si Kurama estaba en lo cierto iba a necesitar bastante concentración si quería descubrir el origen de aquel chakra residual tendría que esforzarse y bastante, encontrándose en su paisaje mental este empezó a distorsionarse mientras Kurama, con el tamaño del zorro promedio, se adormecía en la cabeza del chico, primero el entorno tomo la forma de aquella caverna donde habían conocido a aquella invocación pero siguió cambiando hasta adoptar la apariencia de un llano campo de tierra muerta con un cielo oscurecido y neblina envolviendo todo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunto Naruto asombrado viendo el lugar parándose, este era el entorno donde el chakra ying parecía sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo ya que era como este había planteado la apariencia del lugar, el rubio mantenía toda la concentración que podía, solo habían logrado encontrar el origen de ese chakra residual por el trabajo en equipo del zorro y el ninja pero realmente no era seguro si había alguna conciencia ahí, lo intentaron por el motivo de que era la energía de la mente y era más probable que esta hubiese hecho perdurar una conciencia junto al chakra.

— Kufufufufu, parece ser que tengo visitas— de entre la niebla apareció un joven de cabellos índigos peinados de un modo que recordaba vagamente a una piña, de piel pálida, mientras uno de los ojos del chico era azul el otro era rojo y tenía escrito en kanji 1 (-), el joven viste unos pantalones y chaqueta verdes olivo y una playera blanca, en sus manos un plateado tridente reposaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto el rubio notando como Kurama ya estaba dormido sobre su cabeza, él era quien más se tuvo que esforzar para llegar a ese lugar y lo más seguro es que se encontrase agotado.

— Aunque considero que decirle mi nombre a un muerto es innecesario supongo que no tiene importancia que lo haga, yo soy Rokudo Mukuro — se presentó el de apiñado peinado.

— ¿Cómo que "a un muerto"? yo estoy vivo — cuestiono desconfiado el de marcas en las mejillas, ante su pregunta Mukuro sonrío con malicia.

— porque no lo estarás por mucho tiempo, como habrás podido suponer soy un ilusionista, y gracias a dejar mi chakra ying dentro de la aldea de Uzushio pude mantener mi conciencia viva para que en un futuro algún curioso se adentrase a investigar y pudiese hacerme con su cuerpo, el mundo creado por los humanos es un lugar oscuro y maligno lleno de guerra, muerte y desdicha, y es mi deber el llevarlo a su fin— explico el Rokudo mirando directamente al contrario, un aura de color índigo cubrió al ilusionista convirtiéndolo en neblina, dicha niebla se lanzó contra el rubio intentando adentrarse dentro de este, pero esta de pronto se vio repelida haciendo que el ilusionista vuelva a tomar forma humana frente al Uzumaki — Kufufu parece que eres más interesante de lo que creí ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

— Yo vine porque que quería mejorar mi genjutsu, quiero aprender— respondió Naruto mirando directamente a los ojos de su contrincante, este le miro curioso por unos segundos para después ponerse a reír.

— eres tan mediocre que eres incapaz de diferenciar a un maestro en la ilusión de uno del genjutsu, los ilusionistas usamos el chakra ying para crear engaños y mentiras a los ojos de todos, no afectamos directamente el chakra de otros sino la parte de sus cerebros que capta la percepción, por eso, aunque pocos, somos capaces de engañar incluso a Jynchurikis, hagamos una apuesta, si tu logras vencerme en un combate en este lugar yo te daré mi conocimiento y habilidad en ilusiones, pero si yo gano, me dejaras tomar el control de tu cuerpo— se mofo Mukuro viendo directamente al rinnegan de Naruto.

— No, me niego— respondió el Uzumaki mirando seriamente al otro.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — se burló Rokudo sonriendo divertido.

—Por el contrario, pero me niego a que me dejen las cosas en bandeja de plata, realmente no aprendería y solo aprovecharía el poder de otros, no me gusta recurrir al chakra de Kurama si no es una emergencia, el fuego que me heredo Zarc lo tuve que practicar y entrenar, me desfallecí entrenando intentando dominar ese poder, no puedo aceptar que se me regale poder pues no lo habré merecido— reconoció Naruto con una mirada brillando en convicción, Mukuro al oír tales palabras abrió los ojos sorprendido y por unos pocos segundos pudo ver detrás del usuario de doujutsu a un castaño extendiéndole la mano sonriente.

— entonces creo que modificare la apuesta, si tu ganas yo te cederé mi poder pero caerá en ti el aprender a utilizarlo, tómalo como; mejorar tu chakra ying, de todas maneras esta desnivelado y tienes más yang, pero si yo gano me dejaras poseer tu cuerpo— fueron las palabras del de cabellos índigos haciendo que el rubio tomase posición de pelea dando a entender que ahora la apuesta estaba pactada.

Naruto libero a Nomikumo y esta brillo suavemente en un color azul, ahora tenía grabada una golondrina azul en la vaina, de la katana salió una golondrina cubierta de un aura azul que se posó en el hombro del espadachín, otra visión asalto la mente de Mukuro, esta vez era un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos marrones sonriéndole con una espada apoyada en su hombro, dejando esa visión de lado redirigió su atención a su contrincante.

De la tierra varias enredaderas de lotos surgieron atrapando a Naruto, Mukuro no perdió esta oportunidad y corrió en dirección del Uzumaki, este hizo uso de su espada para liberarse pero ya era imposible alejarse de la dirección del ataque del tridente, el rubio coloco su espada apuntando hacia abajo para después levantarla a alta velocidad creando una columna de agua ascendente frenando en seco el golpe del ilusionista.

— Shigure Soen Ryu; 2da forma: Lluvia torrencial— informo Naruto alejándose para ganar distancia, Mukuro lo miro sorprendido— por tu expresión supongo que te llegaste a enfrentar a Yamamoto Takeshi, de sus libros aprendí este estilo de espada, este es el estilo al que Nomikumo se adaptó al usar chakra de agua— explico el Uzumaki sonriendo divertido.

— Kufufufu no creas que eso te da una gran ventaja niñato— puso la base de su tridente en el piso haciendo que el suelo se quebrace para hacer que ahora se encontrasen en plataformas que caían a un poso de lava ardiente.

Naruto salto entre las plataformas hasta encontrarse en la misma que su oponente, poniendo su espada frente a Mukuro como si fuese una lanza, de la punta del arma surgió una cubierta de agua, preparada para apuñalar el hombro del ilusionista en un golpe carente de letalidad, Mukuro giro en su propio eje para llegar a la espalda del espadachín pero cuando Rokudo estaba por atacar al rubio cuando este realizo rápidamente un corte transversal a su alrededor forzándolo a saltar hacia atrás y deshacer la ilusión que modificaba el piso para evitar el golpe.

— primera y octava forma; Eje de la lluvia y Lanzamiento de la lluvia, veo que te has dedicado a aprender todas las técnicas que podías del Shigure Soen Ryu, te felicito niño tienes más habilidad de la que creí, pero aquí acabo tu suerte, tira la espada o lo mato— levanto del pellejo a Kurama que había podido sacar de la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto hizo lo pedido pero cuando esta dio un pequeño rebote en el suelo le dio una patada lanzando el arma contra Mukuro haciendo que este se apartase, el rubio corrió a toda velocidad hacia Rokudo para después golpearle en el rostro para tomar a Kurama y alejarse para recoger su espada, metió al pequeño zorro dentro de su chaqueta cerrándola haciendo que solo su cabeza se asomase por el cuello de la ropa.

— "¿Cómo pude olvidar la tercer forma? Yamamoto usaba el Ultimo segundo de la lluvia con regularidad" — se cuestionó internamente el ilusionista frustrado consigo mismo, sobándose la mejilla, donde el golpe había dado, volvió a poner la base del tridente en el piso haciendo que de este comenzasen a salir unos 20 cuerpos en estado de descomposición en dirección de Naruto — "Solo conozco una forma que puede acabar con tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo pero ni siquiera Yamamoto habrá escrito esa forma en un libro, el odiaba esa forma por su brutalidad"— pensó Mukuro sonriendo.

Cuando los cuerpos se encontraron en la posición idónea para una técnica en particular, abarcando casi totalmente su rango de mirada, Naruto se posiciono en cuclillas con la punta de la espada apuntando hacia abajo antes de hablar — esta forma fue creada para ser ofensiva pero gracias a su temible poder las siguientes generaciones la nombraron como un último recurso cuando la cantidad y calidad de los enemigos superasen horriblemente al usuario cambiando su categoría a una defensiva, esta es la temida sexta forma; Matanza bajo la lluvia de sangre— lanzándose contra el primer no-muerto le corto por la mitad para después cambiar la mano de su espada por detrás de su espalda para posteriormente lanzar un corte ascendente que partió a otro, estando a una altura superior cambio la dirección de su espada apuntando al suelo empalando la cabeza de uno de esos muertos, pateó la espalda sacándola del suelo y volviéndola a patear se la clavó a un cuarto en la garganta decapitándolo, volviéndola a tomar con su mano derecha la clavo en el pecho de otro para después girar el arma haciendo que un pequeño remolino de agua lo destruyese.

Con cinco de esas monstruosidades eliminadas siguió con su ataque, estando a suficiente cercanía del sexto dio varios cortes diagonales cortándolo en partes para posteriormente girar en su eje para estar a la espalda del séptimo monstruo para poner la punta de su arma en la nuca del cadáver, justo después un potente disparo de agua le voló el cráneo a su oponente, dando otro giro en su eje encaro al octavo no-muerto antes de clavar su katana en el corazón de este para quebrantar la columna de este, a continuación siguió con un corte acabando con aquel cuerpo, al noveno monstruo le causo un corte en forma de X haciendo que este explotase, saltando dentro de la X giro en su eje decapitando a dos más de sus oponentes, teniendo el mango sostenido en su puño apuntando a la cabeza del doceavo dio una fuerte palmada disparando su espada clavándosela en la frente.

Separando su espada del cadáver corrió hacia el treceavo enemigo apuñalando la parte baja de la mandíbula rompiendo su cráneo, para posteriormente atravesar la cabeza del catorceavo oponente que se acercaba por la espalda del rubio, soltando la katana le dio una patada haciendo que esta girase y se clavase en la base superior de la columna, tomándola dirigió un corte a otro que se posicionaba a su lado derecho para después volver a soltar la espada haciendo que girase alrededor del cuello de Naruto para posteriormente clavarse en el corazón del décimo-sexto monstruo, lanzo la espada al cielo bajo la sorprendida mirada sorprendida de Mukuro, saltando sobre las cabezas de los no muertos llego a una altura mayor que la de su arma para posteriormente pararse sobre esta para después en cuclillas hacer que esta descendiese a alta velocidad para hacer que se clavase en el suelo haciendo que una enorme X formada por cuchillas ascendentes de agua mutilasen a los últimos cuatro enemigos, volvió a pararse en el suelo para tomar su espada y ponerla frente a él haciendo que desde la perspectiva del Rokudo el arma dividiese en 2 el rostro de Naruto.

— Descansen en paz, y lamento esto— segundos después una lluvia creada por el último ataque cubrió el lugar, Mukuro soltó su tridente mientras otra visión asaltaba su mente, esta era un grupo de 7 personas, todas sonriéndole a su manera, el mismo castaño y peli-negro de antes, otro de cabellos blancos en posición de boxeo, un chico de ojos verdes con afro, un joven de cabellos grises y ojos verdes que estaba fumando, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos metálicos con tonfas y por ultimo una chica con un parche en su ojo y cabellos purpuras que compartían su apiñado peinado.

— Kufufufu ya no es necesario, ya vi bastante, seguir combatiendo contra ti sería lo mismo a combatir a mis viejos amigos— comento Mukuro mientras una solitaria lágrima caía de su ojo rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde conociste a Yamamoto Takeshi? — pregunto Naruto curioso.

— a Yamamoto Takeshi y a Tsunayoshi Uzumaki los conocí en su viaje, nosotros tres junto con otros cinco formábamos el escuadrón de defensa de Uzushio, Vongola, Tsunayoshi nos conoció a todos en su viaje donde intento escapar de su labor como líder de Vongola, Yamamoto lo conoció en Kirigakure y evito que cometiese suicidio, a Gokudera Hayato lo conoció en Iwa, formaba parte del escuadrón de explosiones, a Sasagawa Ryohei en Konoha, era un Boxeador, a Hibari Kyoya y Lambo Bobino en Kumo, uno era parte de la policía y el otro el hijo de una rica familia, y a mi hermana y a mí nos conoció en Suna después de que escapásemos de los laboratorios de unos científicos locos— explico Mukuro mirando pacíficamente a Naruto.

— De ahí tu visión del mundo— menciono el Uzumaki entristecido.

— Si, tu deberías comprenderlo, eres un jynchuriki sus vidas nunca son sencillas también debes de tener odio hacia este inmundo mundo— respondió Mukuro viendo al rubio.

— te equivocas, Naruto jamás ha sentido odio hacía nadie, el considera que todos merecen otra oportunidad y solo quiere que los que ama estén a salvo— contestó Kurama despertándose sintiendo calor dentro de la chamarra del rubio.

— si eres más parecido a mis amigos de lo que creí, Tsunayoshi tenía un punto de vista similar sobre el mundo además utilizas el mismo estilo que Takeshi, toma esto como un regalo de parte de tus antepasados y mío— una llama de color índigo apareció en el índice del ilusionista, coloco su mano en la frente del rubio — acabo de igualar tu chakra ying con el yang, no debería afectar tu control pero debería ayudarte a crear ilusiones, hazme un favor e intenta ser un ilusionista y no solo alguien que usa genjutsu — al termino de sus palabras desapareció en forma de niebla transformando el entorno en el mismo que era habitualmente el paisaje mental de Naruto.

Volviendo al mundo real Naruto se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras los músculos de su cuerpo sufrían.

— Kurama… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo? — pregunto Naruto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— forzaste demasiado tu cuerpo, hacer la inmersión a buscar ese chakra puso demasiada presión en tu cuerpo además la sexta forma; Matanza bajo la lluvia de sangre hace atrocidades temporales en los músculos, es un milagro que no tengas daños internos — regaño levemente Kurama — pero viendo el lado positivo ciertamente se nivelaron tu chakra ying y yang, aunque ahora tendremos que ayudarte a diferenciar el genjutsu de la ilusión.

— ¿No son lo mismo? — Pregunto Naruto confundido.

— No, el genjutsu afecta el chakra con casi total excepción los jynchurikis, las ilusiones se crean alrededor del entorno y son capaces de engañar a todos, tienes que tener demasiada observación junto con dudar correctamente de lo que sientes — explico Kurama frustrado, teniendo algo de compasión por el chico tomo control del cuerpo de este llevándolo hasta su habitación para que pudiese dormir.

 _Al día siguiente._

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos sintiendo sus relajados músculos después de una noche de descanso y chakra de su amigo peludo, camino tranquilamente hacia las aguas termales, si hoy comenzaban un nuevo plan de entrenamiento quería iniciarlo con buena actitud, estaba por entrar, ya cambiado, cuando noto a su viejo padrino observando por un pequeño agujero en la pared de bambú, extrañado se acercó para preguntarle por su comportamiento cuando oyó algunas risitas del mayor.

— Para no tener buen pecho no estas nada mal— esas palabras cobraron sentido al entender que quien estaba usando las termas era Haku, aunque las aguas termales eran mixtas, por algún motivo que no termino de entender en el momento le enfado la idea de que su padrino mirase a la desnuda chica.

Libero su katana para posteriormente infundirle chakra de viento, decidido a darle una lección a su padrino infundio el suficiente para hacer que tomara la segunda forma del elemento viento, la habilidad de cambio de forma dependía de la cantidad y tipo de chakra que se le infundiese al arma, pasando de su estado habitual, la tsuba tomo forma de estrella de 8 puntas, en la cuchilla, en la parte más cercana a la tsuba, ahora estaba grabada una golondrina rodeada de flores, esa era la primera fase del estilo de viento, unos segundos después del mango de la empuñadura salió una cadena conectada a un abanico de mano además de que el largo del arma aumento levemente, esta era la segunda forma y modo final del estilo de viento de Nomikumo.

Poniéndose en posición para un ataque, con la espada apuntando hacia abajo con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda su abanico apuntando hacia arriba, lanzando un corte rápido ascendente en diagonal con su arma mientras bajaba el abanico hacia abajo, esta forma tenía el nombre de: Nomikumo; Kaze no bara, estaba especializada para ataques rápidos y a distancia bastante afilados, el golpe de viento dio de lleno con Jiraiya, había atacado con el lado sin filo, lanzando al sannin volando por los aires gritando de sorpresa, el problema vino cuando la pared de bambú se cayó al igual que la toalla que le cubría, Haku volteó a ver en su dirección por causa del ruido y el volteó a ver las termas por la caída de la pared, ambos se voltearon a ver, no pudiendo evitarlo ambos observaron el cuerpo del otro, mientras que la vista de Haku se dirigió a cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio la de Naruto paso primero del pecho, un poco plano por cierto, a la parte inferior de la chica, a ambos jóvenes les apareció un sonrojo que termino por cubrir todo su rostro, Naruto solo atino a cubrirse los ojos para después agarrar su toalla y taparse la entrepierna, Haku se cubrió su vagina mientras se acercaba a la orilla de las aguas para agarrar su toalla mientras su nariz le sangraba.

 _Unas horas después_

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sillón mientras aquel sonrojo sequia tan rojo como cuando vio a Haku desnuda, frente a él Zabuza se masajeaba las cienes intentando tranquilizarse, hace unos pocos minutos le habían contado lo ocurrido, porque había llegado para tomar una ducha y vio a los dos jóvenes semidesnudos lo que llevo a que hiciese preguntas y por ende a respuestas, ahora se encontraba frente a su alumno a unos segundos de darle la charla de las abejas y los pájaros, este trabajo recaería normalmente en el padrino del chico pero estaba en el hospital, no había llegado ahí después del ataque sino porque el golpe de viento del rubio lo había mandado allí, primero pensó que les daban esta charla en la academia pero resulto que los mentores del rubio habían querido mantener "la inocencia" de los niños y no les dijeron nada, luego pensó en que Kakashi les habría dado la charla pero él pensó igual que él y atribuyo que esa información ya se les habría dado antes.

Ahora pensaba seriamente en cómo darle esta charla a su alumno, ciertamente Naruto era inocente además de denso y no sabía cómo se tomaría la información, estaba seguro de que Naruto ya entendía que a los bebes no los traía la cigüeña pero entendía que esta información fuese vergonzosa o perturbadora, en el peor de los casos, para su alumno, pero alguien tenía que darle esta charla al chico si tendría un harem así que mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que llegaran al altar.

— Veamos mocoso, alguien tenía que darte esta charla y tuviste la mala fortuna de que fuera yo— sonrió de forma macabra el hombre de vendas, esto sería tan divertido.

 _Con Haku_

Haku se encontraba caminando por un parque cuando Hinata la abordo, después de lo ocurrido en las termas se sentía bastante avergonzada y solo había atinado a irse a la primera oportunidad que pudo, que resultó ser después de que su padre los interrogara, y apenas había llegado la Hyuga la abordo con una mirada levemente molesta pero con un deje de curiosidad, ella solo le observaba sin decir palabra, desconocía si por analizarla o porque notaba su estado de incomodidad, ella no era desconocedora del método por el cual los bebes venían a este mundo ni tampoco a la desnudes de los géneros, su padre la había entrenado para ser una kunoichi eficiente y esos limitantes de vergüenza o desconocimiento podrían volverse un arma en su contra si no estaba preparada, pero se había sentido inminentemente cohibida ante la mirada del chico sobre ella.

— Sé que viste a Naruto-kun desnudo, me sentí bastante enfadada al principio pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que compartirlo y supongo que hasta cierto punto tú estarás incluida entre las otras chicas— comenzó Hinata haciendo que Haku la mirase sorprendida, la distancia entre los complejos era bastante y los muros del complejo eran relativamente altos — Byakugan — fueron las únicas palabras que agrego la chica, Haku no sabía si aterrarse o sorprenderse de que alguien pudiese ver dentro del complejo.

— ¿eso significa? — preguntó la originaria de Kiri sin entender el motivo de que la abordasen.

— Quiero saber el tamaño— respondió Hinata con bastante seriedad, esa respuesta hizo que la sangre volviese a subírsele al rostro mientras recordaba aquel momento y el largo de su anatomía, por un momento considero a negarse revelar tal información pues solo era una amiga del rubio y consideraba inapropiado darle esa información, pero unos segundos le bastaron para considerar si el término "amiga" fuese el adecuado, ciertamente tenía cierta atracción por el chico y tal vez su amistad evoluciono a otra emoción, y ciertamente si quería tener una oportunidad de algo totalmente serio como relación con el Uzumaki necesitaría la ayuda de alguien que estuviese dentro y Hinata le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

— Grande, enorme— contesto ella fijándose de que nadie las escuchase mientras se sentaban en un banco del parque.

— fantástico, además de que solo tenemos 13 y puede que crezca aún más, gracias— agradeció Hinata sonriendo pervertidamente.

— Eres una acosadora— dio una leve critica la Yuki mientras la otra le dirigía su mirada con una expresión de póker.

— Claro, si no lo fuese no me hubiese enterado de lo de las termas— respondió la chica dejando de lado todo el asunto.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? — pregunto curiosa la chica mirando con algo de preocupación a la prometida de su compañero de casa.

— no demasiado, solo quiero asegurarme de que Yugito no trate nada, no soy como el resto de los Hyuga con su odio ciego hacía todos los de Kumo pero no me da confianza, siento que oculta algo — respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, considero seguirla a ella pero resulto ser más cuidadosa de lo que parecía.

— hm es tu decisión, yo iré por un café ¿vienes? — le preguntó Haku a Hinata, por el momento parecía que su relación estaba por buen camino y hacerse una nueva amistad no estaría mal, una amiga no le vendría mal para cuando quisiese hablar de cosas de chicas.

— Claro, pediré unos royos de canela— contestó levantándose para seguir a su nueva amiga.

 _Con Yugito_

Se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea descansando después de su primer día de entrenamiento para los exámenes, se estaba entrenando en todo lo que sabía de Naruto, intentaría ganar, más por orgullo que por deseos de vivir en Kumo, Yuno había sido de mucha utilidad para esto, Naruto dominaba chakra Agua, Viento y Fuego, podía vencerlo en ninjjutsu por su combinación de Rayo y fuego, en taijjutsu estaba mejor preparada que su prometido, la única verdadera amenaza era el fuinjutsu del chico.

Nii le había advertido de que esos sellos podían inutilizar su poder aun si lo liberaba completamente, eso era lo que había hecho temido al clan del remolino y aunque le dolía admitirlo Naruto era demasiado superior a ella en esa rama, sus conocimientos eran nulos en el área y Kumo no tenía ningún maestro en sellos, Naruto por otro lado tenía a su disposición todo el conocimiento de sellos de su clan y ese era demasiado basto.

— Gatita— le llamo su biju, desde que termino el encuentro entre Naruto y Yuno llevaba llamándola bastante seguido, había decidido ignorarla temporalmente para desviar toda su atención al entrenamiento pero ya estaba cansada de ignorarla así que decidió por fin prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto dando otro bocado de pollo a su bento.

— por fin pude descifrar donde estaban mis hermanos, el chico raro ese de Kiri tiene a mi hermano Rokubi, el chico psicótico de Suna tiene a mi hermano Ichibi — revelo el biju suavizando el golpe para el verdadero impacto.

— Eso solo demuestra que Utakata es más peligroso y que debería estar entrenando y que tu solo me estas molestando gata boba — cuestiono la rubia sin mucha atención, la gata demonio miro enfadada a su barco, realmente le agradaba pero en ocasiones era taaaan mojigata que no la aguanta, un poco decidida a vengarse decidió bombardear la mente de la chica con imágenes de ella y el rubio demasiado subidas de tono o directamente de Naruto en poses sugerentes o pervertidas haciendo sonrojar a Yugito.

 _Devuelta con Naruto_

Zabuza se reía divertido mientras veía como su alumno estaba más rojo que un tomate, explicarle como se hacían los bebes había resultado demasiado divertido, demonios nunca se había divertido tanto, aunque indudablemente había elegido un buen momento para contarle de este asunto al chico antes de que las hormonas revolucionaran al chico, Jiraiya ya había regresado del hospital y ahora intentaba explicarle la belleza del cuerpo femenino, de un modo bastante pervertido por cierto, sin mucho éxito pues su alumno intentaba tranquilizarse después de ser bombardeado por imágenes no muy santas en su imaginación.

— cómo sea, mejor empiecen con el entrenamiento, Naruto y yo practicaremos kendo hoy y necesito saber sus horarios para que se adapte a su entrenamiento— pidió el hombre vendado mirando al sabio y a su alumno.

— cierto, cierto, aun no pude pensar en algún entrenamiento para taijutsu pero ya planeé un poco como sera el entrenamiento; a las 5:30 am comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de taijutsu por 3 horas, una hora de descanso, tres horas de entrenamiento en ninjutsu, este entrenamiento lo realizaran tus clones mientras tu estudias fuinjutsu, tomaras otro descanso de 30 minutos, entrenaras con Zabuza ¿unas dos horas les parece bien? Y ya sería después lo que quisieses hacer con el tiempo que te sobra.

— Me parece que tal vez deberíamos aumentar el entrenamiento con los clones un par de horas más, queremos que Naruto pueda mantener la concentración sin importar que hagan sus clones, no estaría mal que practicases genjutsu o algo más— pidió Zabuza ya considerando darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo para que prestara atención.

 _29 días después._

Naruto se encontraba estampando su cabeza contra la pared, había al fin terminado su control de chakra rayo y había comenzado el de tierra, había terminado de desarrollar otros dos estilos de Nomikumo, el de fuego y viento más concretamente, y el de rayo estaba bastante bien realizado, en fuinjutsu era nivel 9 y comenzando el 10, seguía sin estilo de taijutsu pero lo que lo tenía frustrado era su entrenamiento de ilusiones, si al fin había entendido la diferencia, este parecía simplemente no avanzar por mucho que estuviese entrenando, sus ilusiones eran demasiado imperfectas y carecían de detalles, no engañaban a nadie, llevaba intentando practicar por todo el maldito mes y apenas podía crear una manzana y aun así no engañaba a nadie.

Calmándose se encamino hacía el estadio para la tercer parte del examen, cuando llego pudo ver al resto de participantes, Karin, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Ino, Hinata y Neji, Suiguetsu, Shino, Utakata, Yugito solo faltaba Sasuke por llegar y suponía que no tardaría demasiado en llegar pues su combate sería el tercero, en el palco de los Kages podía ver al viejo Hokage, a un extremadamente cubierto Kazekage, un demasiado musculoso Raikage y una atractiva mujer pelirroja que dedujo era Mizukage, su mirada se cruzó por un segundo con el líder de la aldea del desierto y un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras su sentido empático sentía algo oscuro de su parte.

Se acercó a Zabuza que estaba de servicio patrullando el estadio, con la aparición de Orochimaru sospechaban que pudiese atacar de nuevo o incluso una invasión, estando a suficiente distancia para que nadie alcanzase a escuchar le hablo a su maestro.

— El Kazekage me da mala espina parece ocultar algo más que su rostro— advirtió, no quería sospechar de un líder de aldea pero su habilidad empática no solía fallar y ese hombre le parecía demasiado preocupante.

— Yo le aviso— desapareció en un shunshin de agua, necesitaba encontrar un motivo aparte de las sospechas de su alumno para aparecerse en el palco de los Kages.

Los participantes bajaron a la arena a la vista de todos frente a Hayate para empezar los combates, esto era solo una formalidad pues todos ya sabían del orden de los combates.

— Estamos hoy aquí, cof, para realizar los combates de la tercera, cof, parte de los exámenes chunin, cof, cof, el primer encuentro será entre Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga— explico Hayate mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

El resto de los participantes subieron a su palco, ambos primos se colocaron frente a frente, la mirada de Neji era agresiva mientras que Hinata tenía una mirada calmada, cuando el combate dio inicio Hinata se apartó mientras Neji se ponía en posición de pelea.

— Mejor ríndete Hinata, tu destino es perder aquí y el mío es subir y enfrentarme a Yugito de Kumo y hacerlas pagar a ambas por sus crímenes— hablo Neji mirándola fijamente, esas palabras golpearon levemente el pecho de Hinata, cambiando su postura a una sin agresión no dudo en responder.

— Neji ¡Deja de ocultarte tras esa mísera escusa! Deja de creer que todo está escrito, lo que le ocurrió al tío Hizashi no fue mi culpa, yo solo era una niña sin entrenamiento y Yugito ni siquiera era parte de ese ataque, deja de culpar a los demás por eso— fueron sus palabras mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos— Lamento que estés marcado por el sello de la rama secundaría pero yo no tome esa decisión ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido? Fui menospreciada por todo el clan, sin importar si era de la rama primaria o secundaria, mi propio padre me menosprecio, los ancianos del clan consideraron exiliarme y todos me utilizaban de saco de boxeo ¿Crees que eres el único que lloro por la muerte del tío Hizashi? Llore por días después de su muerte, aun hoy lloro su muerte por las noches así que deja de pensar en el destino, porque si existe ¡Yo misma le daré una paliza! — grito su resolución volviendo a tomar posición ofensiva, influyo sus manos en chakra, no utilizaría su chakra elemental en esta batalla, no por menospreciar a su primo sino porque no tenía intención de matarlo.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno a por el otro, ninguno bajaba la guardia, atacando a todo lo que podían intentando ganar aunque sea una microscópica ventaja, era una batalla de taijutsu donde ambos demostraban cuanto habían mejorado, cuanto poder tenían y la fuerza de sus convicciones.

— "¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? Ella no puede estar ganándome, mi destino es la victoria sobre todos estos perdedores" — fueron los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Neji.

Durante una milésima de segundo Hinata disparo una aguja de chakra rayo desde un tenketsu de su brazo hacía un nervio del brazo de su primo, cuando este impacto el pequeño golpe eléctrico disparo un pequeño ataque que inutilizo su brazo, decidida aprovecho la pequeña oportunidad que pudo crear, en menos de un minuto ataco a toda la velocidad que podía bloqueando los puntos hakke de su primo hasta dejarlo paralizado, decidida a asegurar su victoria lanzo a su primo apartándolo de ella dando por acabado el combate.

— Ganador; Hinata Hyuga, cof, segundo encuentro tomara inicio entre Kankuro e Ino Yamanaka— anunció Hayate después de que alguien se llevase a Neji mientras su tío Hiashi se dirigía a su ubicación para explicarle la situación a su sobrino.

Ahora Ino había llegado a la arena, Kankuro por otro lado miraba nerviosa la escena, el plan de invasión pronto empezaría y era mejor estar descansado.

— ejem, disculpe examinador— llamo desde el palco— no me siento bien, quisiera rendirme— pidió el chico sentándose en el suelo.

— bueno, segundo encuentro, ganador; Ino Yamanaka por rendición, cof— anuncio incómodo— el tercer encuentro se dará entre Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara del desierto— Zabuza apareció al lado de Hayate para después susurrarle que el sobreviviente Uchiha no había llegado— se dará un tiempo de 15 minutos para la llegada si en ese tiempo no se presenta quedara, cof, descalificado— anuncio mientras un poco de molestia se marcaba en su rostro, el lapso de tiempo se cumplió, Hayate estaba por declarar ganador a Gaara cuando Zabuza volvió a hacer aparición para decirle algo, un pequeño tic hizo aparición en su ceja— por decisión de los Kages este combate será desplazado para ser el último, cof, el tercer encuentro será entre Temari y Suiguetsu Hozuki— ambos competidores bajaron a la arena para al fin iniciar un encuentro.

— Por favor haz este enfrentamiento interesante, no quiero más decepciones— pidió Temari abriendo su abanico preparada para el combate, Suiguetsu por otro lado desenfundo su espada también poniéndose en posición de pelea.

— No lo tendrás nada fácil— le respondió el de ojos morados, este sería un buen entrenamiento para su combate contra Naruto.

Suiguetsu se lanzó contra la rubia preparado para cortar a la chica cuando esta batió su abanico liberando una poderosa corriente de aire cortante, cuando estaban por golpear al originario de Kiri este se convirtió en agua que fue cortada aunque volvió a unirse hasta tomar la forma del chico, Temari salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia mientras era seguida por el chico de dientes afilados, ella miro curiosa a su oponente, ese kekei genkai suyo sería una molestia enorme, salto hasta estar sobre el árbol, antes de que Suiguetsu subiera levanto la mano y se aclaró la garganta.

— disculpe examinador, quiero rendirme— hablo claramente sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Cómo que te rindes? No puedes solamente rendirte— grito Suiguetsu mirando a su oponente.

— como oyes, me rindo, no pienso pelear una batalla que no puedo ganar, si liderase un equipo sería lo mismo que llevarlos a la muerte, mis jutsus son todos de estilo de viento y si no puedo hacerte frente con ellos es una batalla que no puedo ganar, aun así te agradezco me hayas demostrado ese hueco en mis habilidades— explico Temari calmada, ciertamente no podría ganar la batalla e intentar postergar tanto el combate sería muy molesto y no garantizaba que ganase, mejor una retirada en buen momento que morir en el intento.

— muy bien, por retirada estratégica, ganador; Suiguetsu Hozuki, el cuarto combate será entre Shikamaru Nara y, cof, Karin Uzumaki de Kusa— al oír el apellido de la chica Naruto la miro asombrado, un miembro de su clan, tenía que hablar con ella apenas pudiese.

— con tantas rendiciones me dan ganas de hacer lo mis…— empezó Shikamaru.

— ¡Shikamaru! Si te rindes te golpeare con la sartén tan fuerte que romperé la sartén— amenazo la madre del chico desde las gradas haciendo que este bajase a la velocidad de la luz hasta la arena.

El cuarto combate dio inicio, apenas empezaron Karin saco un kunai mientras dirigía su mirada solo por un segundo al Uzumaki en el palco de los participantes, por otro lado Shikamaru miro a aquella chica con algo de curiosidad.

— oye, antes de que empecemos a intentar matarnos ¿podrías responder a una pregunta? — cuestiono el chico desconcertando a la pelirroja.

— Dispara— dijo sin bajar la guardia.

— ¿Eres pariente de Naruto? Tienen el mismo apellido así que me entro la curiosidad— pregunto Shikamaru

— Vendríamos a ser primos lejanos o algo así— respondió Karin mirando al Nara.

— Maldita pelirroja problemática— se quejó el chico mirando con pereza a la chica, realizo su jutsu contra su contrincante, esta se apartó de un salto para ganar distancia además de seguir alejándose hasta que la sombra del Nara se detuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros de tocar la de la chica.

— tu jutsu es bueno, demasiado bueno, pero tiene 2 fallos hasta donde pude ver, el primero; tiene un límite de distancia, el segundo, aunque este fue pura suposición, mientras más seguido lo hagas más débil será, mientras me mantenga a la distancia correcta estaré a salvo— explicó la chica.

— problemático, molesta familia problemática que se la pasa haciéndome trabajar más de lo que quiero— se quejó enfadado el chico antes de acuclillarse y poner sus manos en una posición de manos que no correspondía a ningún jutsu que conocieran— hm, creo que funcionara— habló Shikamaru después de unos segundos, realizo unas pocas posiciones de manos para posteriormente poner sus extremidades en el suelo— Estilo de tierra; prisión de pilares de barro.

La tierra donde Karin estaba parada se convirtió en barro, la chica salto hacía un lado intentando evitar el área, el barro en el suelo se elevó en un pilar de tierra de más de tres metros que se endureció en cuestión de segundos haciendo que la chica intentase liberarse desenfrenadamente, recubrió su puño derecho en chakra y estando a solo unos segundos de golpear el pilar que la tenía atrapada otro se surgió del suelo terminando de aprisionarla dejando solo su rostro libre.

— ¿Desde cuándo Shikamaru tiene formación elemental? — pregunto Naruto a Ino que miraba tan sorprendida como él.

— Supongo que se preparó un poco en este mes— fue la respuesta de la Yamanaka.

— Ganador; Shikamaru Nara, cof, el quinto combate será entre, cof, Utakata de Kiri y Shino Aburame, ambos bajaron a la arena mientras los otros eran atendidos, Karin, que había sido liberada de la prisión de barro, camino con la cabeza gacha cuando fue detenida por Naruto que la miraba suavemente.

— Naruto Uzumaki, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías — se presentó limpiando un poco del barro en el cabello de la chica.

— Si, Karin Uzumaki, desde que se escuchó que el clan Uzumaki renacería en Konoha quería conocer a mi pariente— se presentó la chica con una mueca en sus labios haciendo de mueca.

— ¿ocurre algo? Te noto mal— pregunto Naruto sintiendo el estado de su parienta.

— quería mudarme aquí a Konoha donde el clan está resurgiendo para escapar de Kusa, solo podría mudarme si me volvía chunin— respondió decaída la chica.

Naruto concentro toda su atención en las palabras de la chica, dijo "escapar" esa sola palabra activo todas sus alarma, usando lo mejor que podía su habilidad empática intento sentir las emociones de su parienta, no pudo percibir demasiado pero sí pudo sentir miedo y eso le preocupo.

— Si lo que quieres es irte de Kusa, yo podría ayudarte— mencionó Naruto viendo a Karin mientras sentía un poco de esperanza nacer en la chica, un agradable sentimiento lleno su pecho al saber que estaba ayudando a alguien.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Karin feliz, en Kusa la consideraban un monstruo por el clan al que pertenecía, sintió el chakra de su familiar y solo pudo abrazarlo reconfortándose con el brillo y calidez del chakra.

— Claro, somos familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer— contestó Naruto acariciando la espalda de la chica que había comenzado a llorar, ahora podía sentir todas las emociones oprimidas de la pelirroja y hacían que considerase preguntar qué tan mal fue su estadía en Kusa.

— Gracias— agradeció la chica volteando a ver a la arena encontrándose a Shino atrapado dentro de una burbuja.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? — pregunto Naruto curioso.

— Ni idea— respondió Karin intentando comprender como habían llegado a eso.

— Ganador; Utakata. Cof, cof, Sexto encuentro, cof— esta vez el examinador escupió sangre en su última tosida — entre Naruto Uzumaki y Yugito Nii de Ku. Cof. Kumo, ya que este, cof, encuentro es para decidir donde, cof, resurgirá, cof, un clan aleado de la, cof, aldea— ambos chicos bajaron a la arena.

— cachorro, este será un combate complicado, te supera un poco en habilidad física pero con nuestro trabajo en equipo podemos ganar, no temas usar mi chakra o el rinnegan, será necesario— aviso Kurama desde el paisaje mental de Naruto.

— Que sea un buen combate Naruto— pidió Yugito extendiéndole la mano al rubio, este solo la estrecho sonriendo, este combate sería darlo todo por el todo.

En eso una nube de humo cubrió el centro del lugar, cuando esta se disipo Kakashi y Sasuke, el primero rascándose la nuca ligeramente avergonzado y el segundo sonriendo triunfante, a Naruto, Yugito y el Sandaime tenían ahora un tic en su ceja mientras veían todo.

— Lamentamos la tardanza, oh ¿Naruto, acaso tu combate no era el último? — pregunto Kakashi viendo curioso a su alumno, según la chica del hospital aun ni empezaba el segundo combate.

— Movieron el combate de Sasuke al séptimo, agradezcan que los Kages estaban bastante interesados en estos combates— respondió el rubio sintiendo como la aparición de su maestro había arruinado el ambiente del combate.

— Gracias Naruto, bueno espero ganes— agradeció el hombre caminando hacia el palco donde los genin se encontraban, Sasuke le miro detenidamente por unos segundos.

— demuéstrame que no eres inútil, que has mejorado y que vales la pena llamar rival— le dijo antes de irse, una vena se le marco en la frente al rubio, entendía que no hubiese visto su combate pero no por eso debía menospreciarlo, demonios que su oponente había sido una loca psicótica que atacaba con sus huesos.

— cof, que inicie el sexto, cof, combate — ordeno Hayate apartándose pues suponía que este combate no sería tan sencillo como los anteriores.

— ¿Cómo quieres iniciar esto? Ya que este será un combate para ver quién se queda con los pantalones en la relación— pregunto Yugito viendo al chico, este entendió la indirecta y miro con algo de enfado a la chica.

— Oye, oye, entiendo que vivamos en la aldea del ganador pero no por eso el otro deberá dejar de trabajar y quedarse en casa, por mí que ambos trabajemos— respondió Naruto viendo algo enfadado a la chica.

— ¿Trato igualitario? Me gusta, empecemos con algo de Taijutsu— comento la rubia viendo al chico que liberaba su espada del sello en su muñeca— ¿hm? ¿No eres muy bueno en taijutsu, o si? — pregunto Yugito curiosa.

— ¿Honestamente? No, no soy muy bueno en Taijutsu, pero puedo adivinar por lo que he visto que tú no eres la más capacitada en kenjutsu así que ¿Qué tal si tú me atacas en tajutsu y yo con kenjutsu? Estoy seguro de que hará el combate interesante— y eso era verdad, Naruto no estaba demasiado capacitado en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero el verdadero punto del combate entre los rubios era entretener y decidir en qué aldea vivirían, así que mientras más interesante fuese el combate mejor.

— cierto, ya que estamos haciendo este combate más para entretener que otra cosa ¿te apetece una apuesta? — pregunto divertida la chica, los espectadores miraban divertidos todo, que tan seguido un combate se volvía una apuesta amistosa entre aldeas.

— ¡Claro! — sonrió divertido, le resultaban demasiado interesantes las apuestas.

— si yo gano, cuando lleguemos a Kumo me harás un striptease y durante una semana solo vestirás con un cascabel de gato— declaro la chica sonriendo de forma pervertida, un mes de ser bombardeada por imágenes pervertidas de su biju la habían vuelto lo suficientemente pervertida.

— Vaya eso es, pervertido, bien, pero si yo gano, hm, realmente no estoy seguro así que lo veremos después— aceptó Naruto sonriendo despreocupado, luego pensaría como cobrar la apuesta.

— si tú lo dices, basta de charla comencemos— acepto la chica lanzándose contra el chico mientras sus uñas crecían en la forma de garras de fuego azul, intento cortarlo rápidamente mientras su contrincante saltaba hacía atrás, ese golpe había venido con demasiada velocidad, intento ganar distancia mientras observaba a su prometida, cuando un zarpazo descendente estuvo por arañarlo interpuso su espada protegiéndose del ataque y empujar a Yugito hacía atrás, en los pocos segundos que pudo ganar transformo a Nobikumo en su modo de chakra Suiton para intentar defenderse de su contrincante.

— supongo que debo tomarme esta pelea muy en serió— coloco su espada frente a él, una pequeña golondrina apareció en su hombro, Naruto no podía controlar que esta apareciese cuando transformaba a algún estado final de Nobikumo— este es el estilo de la lluvia irregular: Nomikumo; Fukisokunna ame— la espada se transformó en una espada larga a la vez que salían del mango tres espadas cortas mientras la golondrina se cubría en chakra de agua.

Ahora Naruto fue quien tomo la iniciativa atacando a su contrincante, primero ataco con la espada larga de su mano derecha aunque fue frenado por las garras de Yugito, cuando el golpe fue detenido lanzo un corte ascendente con sus espadas cortas a lo que la chica salto para atrás evitando el golpe.

— Raro truco el de tu espada, me gusta— reconoció Yugito sonriendo divertida, en menos de un segundo salto hacia la derecha evitando un ataque del pájaro.

Naruto observo atentamente las garras de su prometida, por lo que pudo ver estas aunque estaban hechas de fuego no se apagaban con agua, una pequeña estrategia cruzo su mente, el efecto secundario del chakra de agua para el cual era necesario un buen control del elemento; enfriamiento, si funcionaba podría ganar una pequeña ventaja, su golondrina, a la que se había decidido a nombrar Kojirou, voló desde el suelo generando una corriente ascendente de agua, corriendo y usando su chakra salto entre el remolino de agua que estaba generando Kojirou hasta que se encontró a unos ocho metros sobre el suelo mientras Yugito corría detrás de él, estando ya a la altura adecuada lanzo sus tres espadas cortas hacia el suelo recubiertas de chakra Suiton, una patada en su mejilla lo lanzo hacía uno de los árboles de la arena, pero su intención ya estaba completa, las espadas ahora cubrían la mayoría del terreno del lugar preparando el área para su ataque.

Levantándose rápidamente corrió hasta encontrarse en su área de efecto mientras cubría los golpes de Yugito intentaba contactar, no pudo evitar uno de los peligrosos arañazos provocándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla, estando en su estado de confort se fue a la ofensiva lanzando tajos a toda velocidad, en cuanto la rubia preparo su defensa el realizo la quinta forma; Samidare y cambio la espada de mano para atacar por debajo, cuando la chica se dio cuenta del cambio de dirección de ataque salto hacia un lado aunque eso no evito el corte en el hombro, aunque no era serio sería una molestia, los ataques iban y venían por un rato ninguno de los dos cedía pero cada vez los golpes de Naruto conectaban más frecuentemente.

— ¿En qué momento Naruto se hizo tan veloz? — preguntó Ino sin entender como el rubio superaba la velocidad de Yugito que había demostrado ser de la más veloces en los exámenes.

— Naruto no se hizo más veloz, Yugito se hizo más lenta — respondió Utakata sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Suiguetsu sin entender mientras veía con devoción a Nomikumo, esa espada cambiaba de forma de un modo tan hermoso y excitante para él, al mismo tiempo en las gradas Ten Ten babeaba al ver la espada mientras sentía que no era la única que admiraba el arma, la Mizukage vio curiosa la espada del chico.

— Usa el efecto secundario del chakra suiton, enfriamiento, al usarlo hace más lentos los movimientos de Yugito, al mismo tiempo enfría los músculos de su contrincante — explico Utakata viendo al rubio, que pudiese usar ese efecto del chakra de agua significaba que estaba realmente versado en el área, no dudo de que eso llamaría la atención de Mei Terumi, su Mizukage, y algo le decía que eso tendría resultados ¿Cuáles? Ni idea,

Yugito volteó a ver la herida en su hombro notando como la sangre se enfriaba en su piel entendió cómo estaba perdiendo la ventaja en el combate, ubicando las tres espadas creo un pequeño mapa del lugar encontrando el área de función, usando el chakra de Nii calentó su cuerpo tanto como pudo, siendo que el enfriamiento se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en congelación, y salió de la zona donde el enfriamiento estaba actuando.

— Muy bien, creo que es momento de cambiar de rama, pasemos a una lección de Ninjutsu— Niibi le comenzó a prestar cada vez más chakra, primero una capa de chakra rojo cubrió su cuerpo formando una cola, el Raikage miro divertido todo, pronto el chakra cambió de forma hasta tomar la forma del gato demonio de dos colas, una gigante gata hecha de chakra azul mientras uno de sus ojos era amarillo mientras el otro era verde.

— Hiruzen mejor detén el combate, Yugito es la jinchuriki del dos colas, no hay manera de que Naruto gane— se mofo A cuando el Niibi golpeo al rubio arrancándole los googles del rostro para posteriormente lanzar una gran bola de fuego azul, ¿o era una bola de pelo?, Naruto solo atinó a juntar sus manos mientras abría los ojos, aunque nadie vio su rinnegan gracias a la cercanía del ataque.

Hiruzen solo fumo de su pipa antes de voltear a ver burlón a su compañero Kage— no deberías subestimar a Naruto, hay otro motivo por el cual se decidió renacer el clan y esa es— comenzó Hiruzen mientras la bola de fuego seguía la trayectoria engullendo al rubio.

— "Niibi no teníamos que matarlo, es mi prometido" — se quejó Yugito espantada mientras la gata miraba con algo de miedo la bola de fuego que había devorado al chico.

Hayate estaba por terminar el combate cuando el fuego, ya estando por pasar de donde el rubio había estado parado, comenzó a desaparecer siendo absorbido por alguna fuerza extraña, cuando el fuego termino de ser consumido se podía ver a un Naruto con la mano extendida hacia el frente donde el fuego era absorbido al mismo tiempo que su escudo de drenado consumía las flamas azules a su alrededor mientras los ojos anillados del chico se veían en todo su esplendor sorprendiendo a los espectadores, Utakata y Bee habían caído arrodillados mientras un tic aparecía en sus ojos, A tenía la boca hasta el suelo mientras el Kazekage sonreía malévolo detrás de su mascará.

— "E-E-esos ojos son, el, el ri-rinegan"— exclamo sorprendida el biju, mientras por la cabeza de sus hermanos mayores la misma frase era repetida con sorpresa absoluta.

— Que comience el verdadero baile— la espada volvió dentro del sello al mismo tiempo que se convertía en su estado normal.

— Tal vez Yugito tenga al Niibi pero Naruto tiene algo aún más increíble, el temible y legendario Rinnegan, el de la leyenda— se mofo Hiruzen mirando divertido todo.

— Ya que has tomado tan en serio este combate te pagare con la misma moneda Yugito-chan— su cuerpo se cubrió en llamas purpuras mientras el fuego tomaba la forma de un dragon, al mismo tiempo su piel comenzó a cubrirse de escamas, sus colmillos se alargaron y su cabello comenzó a tomar forma de cuernos.

— ¿Senjutsu? ¿Acaso el fuego purpura le permite a acceder más fácilmente al senjutsu del clan dragon? — hablo Kurama sorprendido, unos segundos después una idea cruzo por su mente — Naruto, creo que puedo potenciar temporalmente otro elemento aparte del fuego, prepárate para el modo dragon de llamas relampagueantes— aviso Kurama mientras hacía que el cuerpo del rubio generase rayos eléctricos, estos cambiaron rápidamente de su color azul a un color dorado, gracias a todo el chakra en su cuerpo sus ojos parecían brillar en un color morado mientras los aros del rinnegan se volvían dorados, del fuego empezaron a brotar alas mezcladas con los relámpagos, sus brazos se convirtieron en garras que desprendían ambos elementos, su cola era de fuego mientras los rayos era una estrella dorada.

— ¿Eso es senjutsu? Para un primer intento no está nada mal— alagó sorprendido Jiraiya viendo la arena con incredulidad.

En un borrón de velocidad Naruto desapareció para después impactar contra el abdomen de la gata, el rubio inhalo una gran cantidad de aire que posteriormente disparo en forma de un torrente de fuego con cadenas de relámpagos dorados mezclándose, cuando Yugito pudo reaccionar ya había sido impactada varias veces por las garras del dragón, Gaara desde el palco miraba en éxtasis la pelea mientras su deseo de sangre aumentaba vorazmente, termino lanzando a la gata por los aires, estando a una gran altura Naruto rugió lanzando una gran cantidad de rayos al cielo al mismo tiempo que una gran esfera de fuego, cuando estas convergieron se combinaron creando una enorme esfera de fuego relampagueante para después disparar su tremendo ataque directamente a la Jinchuriki estrellándola contra el suelo creando un gran y humeante cráter, cuando el polvo se disipo Yugito estaba tirada en el suelo con el chakra de su biju ayudándola a recuperarse, ella le miraba con notable cansancio, el estado de senjutsu en el que se encontraba el rubio se disipó haciendo que este cayese de rodillas cansado.

— fue un buen combate Naruto, jeje, creo que ganaste— declaro la chica de Kumo cayendo inconsciente.

— Muchas gracias Yugito— agradeció Naruto para, después de ser declarado ganador, subir al palco donde el resto de participantes lo miraban sorprendido y aterrados, se acercó a su compañero, que era el que tenía la mirada más neutral, y le dijo— que tengas un buen combate Sasuke.

Bueno aquí otro capituló de esta historia y espero lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier recomendación es bien recibida a la vez que quiero que me digan si les gustaría que haga una historia de Katekyo hitman reborn o de Fairy Tail, tal vez algún crossover entre Naruto y alguno de los animes mencionados, además de que creo que hare que Naruto tenga el estilo de pelea de Natsu.


	9. Invasión y contraataque del dragón

Hola gente que lee esta locura, como muchos ya supondrán en este capítulo sucederá la invasión, quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿Quieren que haga una historia de Katekyo hitman Reborn o de Fairy Tail? O incluso un crossover entre Naruto y KHR o FT. Me decidí a dejarle a Naruto el estilo de pelea de Natsu o en pocas palabras el estilo de los Dragón Slayer aun no sé si solo el elemento fuego o agregarle otros.

Naruto se encontraba eufórico, no, eufórico era quedarse corto, la sensación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo era magnifica, se había sentido en perfecta armonía con el todo y ahora, que el efecto había acabado sentía un hormigueo increíble por todo el cuerpo, todos en el palco de los participantes le miraban sorprendidos, ahora que ya no utilizaría sus googles para esconder el rinnegan pero se sentía demasiado feliz como para preocuparse, Zabuza llego junto con el dándole una mirada llena de orgullo.

— Mocoso, el Hokage quiere hablar contigo— le aviso antes de llevárselo junto con Yugito al palco de los Kages, apenas llegaron todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio.

— Me alegra mucho verte Naruto- kun, y me alegra aún más ver que pudiste vencer a tan fuerte contrincante— saludo el viejo hombre sonriendo con superioridad a A— Deja te presento a los Kages de otras aldeas, ella es Mei Terumi la Mizukage de Kirigakure, él es Rasa el Kazekage de Sunagakure, y supongo que recordaras a A el Raikage de Kumogakure, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa tu nueva habilidad de fuego, pero te mande llamar por que ellos quieren hablar contigo— Explico el anciano mirando a los otros líderes.

— jujuju, un gusto en conocerte Naruto-kun, aunque realmente me impresiono tu habilidad de fuego eso no es lo que hizo que llamaras mi atención, esa espada tuya fue forjada con la misma técnica que las 7 espadas de Kiri ¿Me equivoco? — pregunto la mujer sonriendo coquetamente, al mismo tiempo Naruto notaba que Suiguetsu también estaba ahí y ante las palabras de su Kage le miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿C-cómo? — pregunto asombrado, nadie aparte de Haku y Zabuza conocían con que método fue forjada Nomikumo y estos no le habían dicho nada a nadie, ahora quería buscar una salida para evitar dar respuestas que no quería dar.

— No hay necesidad de que intentes ocultarlo, no estoy molesta por que conozcas como forjar espadas como las 7, sé muy bien que fue un miembro de tu clan el que las forjo en primer lugar, mi motivo para querer hablar contigo es una alianza entre Kiri y el clan Uzumaki— respondió sonriente la mujer mientras por dentro se preparaba para hablar de algo que no era su máximo orgullo.

— ¿No se supone que Kiri ya tiene una alianza con Konoha? — pregunto extrañado, no entendía el motivo para la alianza que ofrecía la Mizukage.

— Esto es… Diferente, esta es una alianza directamente con tu clan, con esto aun si abandonas Konoha Kiri estará de tu lado, así mismo Kiri te ayudara tanto como pueda en la resurrección de tu clan— explico calmada mientras se preparaba para lo siguiente, esto sería demasiado doloroso como para soltarlo nada más así.

— Y… ¿En que se basaría esta alianza? — pregunto con cautela, si querían una alianza directamente con el clan entonces debía ser algo que solo alguien del clan pudiese cumplir o incluso solo el mismo.

— Para que entiendas la petición de Kiri necesitas saber lo siguiente; Hemos perdido demasiado con nuestra guerra civil, no solo líneas de sangre sino también armas, a lo largo del tiempo perdimos 6 de las siete espadas y no confío en que la que tenemos en nuestro poder se quede con nosotros, lo que quiero pedirte es que forjes 6 espadas cada una con una habilidad diferente— comenzó a explicar la mujer.

— ¿Por qué solo 6? Tengo entendido que son "Los siete espadachines de la niebla" hace falta una espada, además, no quiero sonar aprovechado, ¿Qué recibiría el clan a cambio? — pregunto curioso el rubio, Suiguetsu sonrió divertido pareciendo hacerse una idea de lo que planeaba su líder.

— no eres un aprovechado, velas por tu clan y eso es muy entendible, a cambio de que forjes estas espadas Kiri siempre recibirá al clan Uzumaki con los brazos abiertos además de nombrarte uno de los siete espadachines junto a todo lo que conlleva, así mismo tu espada solo sería heredable hacía alguien de tu clan— explico ella mirando tranquilamente al chico esperando su respuesta.

— No me niego a forjar las espadas pero creo que tendré que declinar la oferta de ser uno de los espadachines, yo ya soy parte de Konoha y no puedo abandonarla— se disculpó el joven apenado, forjaría las espadas y claro que le gustaría ser uno de los espadachines pero eso significaría abandonar Konoha.

— Eso no significa nada, el clan Uzumaki tiene la capacidad de hacer alianzas con aldeas gracias a que durante mucho tiempo fue un clan errante y solo se asentó en donde formaron sus reglas, se puede decir que el clan Uzumaki tiene una alianza con Konoha esto es aplicable a Kiri si así lo deseas— explico Hiruzen dando una calada a su pipa, los ancianos concejales harían hasta lo imposible por subyugar al clan de su rubio nieto y le convenía tener todos los aliados que pudiese en caso de necesitar escapar o pelear.

— En ese caso, acepto, el clan Uzumaki forma una alianza con Kiri, forjare 6 espadas y a cambio mi clan podrá refugiarse en Kiri de ser necesario, al mismo tiempo que pasare a formar parte de los espadachines— acepto Naruto estrechando la mano de Mei sonriendo, tardaría un poco, primero por las habilidades de las espadas y otro más por el tiempo.

— ¿Hace cuánto tienes el Rinnegan? — pregunto A sorprendido, esos ojos se creían un reverendo mito salido del infierno y ahora demostraba ser completamente cierto, claro que estaba molesto por que Yugito perdiera pero eso no significaba nada dentro de las posibilidades, el clan Uzumaki también tenía una alianza gracias al matrimonio y si las cosas se ponían mal con el concejo de la aldea había posibilidades de que el clan escapase a Kumo, esperaba que si ocurrían problemas Yugito convenciera al rubio de ir a Kumo.

— Aparentemente desde que nací, solo que se mantuvo oculto— respondió Naruto sonriendo, el hormigueo en su cuerpo al fin desapareció pero le había dejado una fantástica idea para su taijutsu, lo mezclaría con su ninjutsu como si fueran los ataques de un verdadero dragón.

De pronto unas plumas blancas empezaron a caer en el estadio haciendo que las personas cayesen dormidas, el Kazekage tomo a Hiruzen para posteriormente ponerle un kunai como amenaza en el cuello, los otros dos Kages se lanzaron a ayudar a su anciano compañero, cuando los 4 líderes estuvieron dentro otros 4 shinobis del sonido se colocaron en una formación rectangular para iniciar una barrera.

Gaara se colocó en el centro de la arena cubriéndose de arena cuando su sensei lo de detuvo.

— Aquí no, hay demasiadas personas despiertas no podemos arriesgarnos, Temari, Kankuro llévense a Gaara lejos para que se prepare sin interrupciones— ordeno el hombre para que después sus alumnos hiciesen lo pedido, Naruto se colocó frente a la barrera comenzando una secuencia de sellos, esta barrera la conocía y creía poder eliminarla o cuando menos lograr que alguien pudiese pasar, los escuadrones Ambu atrás de él le miraban curiosos.

— Escúchenme bien porque no podré repetirlo, crearé una apertura en la barrera, solo estará abierta unos segundos así que si piensan entrar o salir tendrán que hacerlo ahora— aviso para después tocar la barrera, esta genero varias ondas, en el mismo instante seis Ambus se adentraron dentro de la barrera, el Kazekage se quitó la cara, si tan raro como suena, revelando a Orochimaru.

— Muy bien hecho mocoso, ahora como jonin les tengo una misión, despierten a Suiguetsu y vayan detrás de Gaara, parece ser su arma de triunfo, eviten a toda costa que se complete— ordeno Zabuza a los chicos, Naruto solo atino a cubrir su dedo de chakra rayo y tocar al Hozuki despertándolo en el instante.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pregunto para darse cuenta de todo el panorama, la mirada de Naruto solo decía "Cállate, luego te lo explico" agarró de la muñeca al chico y salieron del estadio en la dirección que Zabuza les indico, el espadachín bajó a las gradas comenzando a atacar a los shinobis del sonido y la arena que encontraba, un golpe que iba dirigido a su cuello fue detenido por Kakashi que le miraba curioso.

— Ya envié a Naruto tras Gaara— le informo mientras el cortaba a otro enemigo.

— Yo acababa de enviar a Sakura, Utakata y Shikamaru a por Sasuke para que no hiciese eso— se quejó el ninja que copia, ya en el camino, y después de haberle explicado la situación a Suiguetsu, ambos le miraban curiosos.

— ¿Y cómo los encontraremos? — pregunto Suiguetsu sin entender.

— Con esto— dio una palmada en el suelo, un pequeño perro negro con pelaje en forma de espinas y el rinnegan a plena vista— encontré un poco de la arena de Gaara, esta tiene parte de su chakra y Kuri lo seguirá hasta llevaros con él— explico mientras los demás miraban curiosos al perro y al rubio.

— ¿Kuri? ¿Tienes contrato de invocación? — pregunto Suiguetsu mirando curioso al animal.

— No, son creados por el rinnegan, solo que me gusta ponerles mote— explico comenzando a correr detrás de Kuri, en el camino se encontraron con Shikamaru vagueando bajo un árbol y a sus pies 7 shinobis del sonido estaban en el piso muertos, o inconscientes, este solo señalo hacia la dirección que ya seguían dándoles a entender que por ahí se había ido Gaara.

Después de unos minutos se encontraron con Gaara, medio transformado en monstruo, con sus dos brazos hechos de arena y una cola y parte de su arena cubriendo su rostro dándole un ojo en forma de estrella, Sakura se encontraba atrapada en arena que la estaba aplastando, Sasuke miraba espantado al pelirrojo y Utakata lo miraba cansado.

— Empiezo a entender porque Zabuza nos mandó— hablo Naruto mirando con un poco de extrañeza al pelirrojo, al otro lado pudo ver a Temari viendo con algo de miedo a su propio hermano.

— No crean que pueden llegar muy lejos contra él, llevo intentando matarlo desde que se detuvo, tiene un mejor control de su biju que nosotros — explico Utakata serio, llevaba un buen rato frenando al chico pero no logro matarlo, Yugito tal vez por sus elementos de chakra pudiese vencerlo pero después del combate contra Naruto ninguno de los dos podría vencer al chico.

— No necesitamos matarlo, solo lo dejaremos inconsciente—aprovechando su distraccion Gaara estampo a Yugito contra un árbol y la cubrió de arena al igual que a Sakura.

— ¿Seguro que no tenemos que matarlo? A mí me parece una buena idea— opino Suiguetsu desenfundando su espada.

— Utakata, Suiguetsu echen agua a la arena que aprisionan a Yugito y Sakura, esta perderá fuerza y podremos sacarla, yo me encargare de este mapache— ordeno Naruto prendiendo sus manos y piernas en llamas, a su piel le aparecieron escamas, era el mejor momento de probar su nuevo estilo de pelea — ¡Estoy Encendido! — al termino de sus palabras se lanzó a por el chico pelirrojo, este le disparo unas balas de arena que pudo evitar gracias a alargar sus llamas hasta un tranco arriba de el para después jalarse y colocarse arriba del árbol.

Salto hacia Gaara intentando golpearle con sus puños envueltos en llamas, este salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe pero el rubio salto siguiéndolo intentando conectar aunque sea un pequeño golpe, su chakra se estaba acabando y no podía permitirse fallar, de algún modo ambos terminaron encima del mismo tronco siendo que el pelirrojo intentaba apartarse a toda costa de los golpes de fuego del rubio que le miraba serio, por un solo segundo ambos cruzaron su mirada, Gaara vio a alguien que estaba dispuesto a matarlo de ser necesario, alguien a punto de segar su existencia, por otro lado, Naruto vio soledad, tanta soledad, el conocía esa mirada porque alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, él tuvo la misma mirada alguna vez, el golpe se detuvo a solo 5 centímetros de chocar contra el rostro del otro chico.

— ¡Nadie segara mi existencia! — grito Gaara estampando al rubio contra un árbol y encerrándolo en un capullo de arena, Suiguetsu y Utakata lograron liberar a Yugito y Sakura y los tenía apartadas de toda la batalla.

Naruto se encontraba dentro de un capullo de arena, su chakra se acabó y no podía prenderse en llamas, lo desconcertó demasiado la mirada de Gaara, intento calmarse pero esa mirada le descoloco demasiado y le llevo a recordar su pasado cuando estaba solo y sin nadie, ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, sintió el chakra dentro de la arena espesarse, afuera del capullo Gaara había terminado su preparación y ahora el biju de una cola estaba plenamente despierto con Gaara semi-enterrado en la cabeza del ser de arena.

— ¡Al fin libre! — grito el ichibi sonriendo psicóticamente.

— Naruto no podemos fallar, ya sabes que hacer— le dijo Kurama desde su paisaje mental ya estando Naruto sentado en posición de loto en el bosque que era su mente.

— Por supuesto, es hora de acabar con esto— levanto su mano, Kurama solo choco su pata con su mano, volvió a llenar el sistema de chakra del chico y sus heridas se curaron, el capullo de arena exploto gracias a su torrente de chakra que expulso el cuerpo del rubio, todos menos Utakata le miraban sorprendidos ya que su chakra tomo la forma de un zorro anaranjado.

— ¿Es un jinchuriki? — pregunto Yugito mirando sorprendida a su prometido, vaya ese chico era el premio gordo en cuanto a rarezas.

— El de las 9 colas para ser más exactos— respondió el castaño sin expresión para después ver como el rubio daba una palmada al tronco haciendo aparecer un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas, la única diferencia era que sus ojos no eran rojos como los del Kyubi sino que eran anillados como el rinnegan y Naruto estaba sobre su cabeza sonriendo.

El zorro se lanzó sobre el Ichibi hasta atraparlo, apenas pudo Naruto se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de arena a la vez que se prendía en llamas para poder avanzar sin que la arena lo detuviese al volverla cristal, corrió hasta encontrarse en la cabeza del Tanuki.

— ¿Crees que una simple invocación podrá frenarme? — se mofo cuando un coletazo le golpeo la cara.

— No dejas de ser el mismo estúpido y loco hermano menor de siempre— regaño Kurama mirando depredadoramente al Shukaku.

 _En la aldea, con los Kages_

Orochimaru estaba atrapado en lo que su viejo maestro le sellaba sus brazos con el sello de la parca, Mei y A estaban tirados en el techo golpeados y desmayados, el hombre serpiente intento usar un jutsu de invocación prohibida pero resulto que la barrera había sido modificada para que no se pudiese invocar nada dentro de la barrera.

— ¿Ahora entiendes Orochimaru? No importa si yo muero, las hojas de este árbol son tan fuertes que no caerán— se mofo el anciano.

Varios ninja del sonido se encontraban tirados en el piso después de que Hiashi usara el jutsu rotatorio de su clan, cerca del hospital varios shinobis de Suna se encontraban golpeados por un centenar de agujas, en los tejados el original trio Ino-Shika-Cho destrozaba a más enemigos, Tsume y su hija golpeaban a aún más con sus fieles canes.

 _Devuelta con Naruto_

Gaara se había despertado y ahora veía al Uzumaki frente a él, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en llamas, este se acercó al chico del desierto mientras las llamas a su alrededor se extinguían hasta que a solo un metro los separaba el uno al otro, el fuego termino de extinguirse y Naruto salto contra el pelirrojo, este se cubrió esperando un golpe cuando sintió un par de brazos sujetándole en un abrazo, no sintió dolor, odio ni miedo, sintió algo de paz.

— No estás solo, tienes a tus hermanos en sangre y en carga, no te abandonaremos— calmo el chico sonriendo, todos los que alcanzaron a oír lo que el chico dijo, dígase todos los que estaban conscientes, le miraban sorprendidos.

— jajajajaja ¿Crees que eso servirá? — preguntó el Shukaku en mofa cuando de pronto la arena que lo conformaba dejaba de tener forma y caía hecha pedazos mientras Gaara se sujetaba abrazando al chico entre llantos, una increíble paz empezaba a embriagarlo, cuando ambos estuvieron en el piso Temari se acercó a su hermano uniéndose al abrazo mientras se reprendía mentalmente, debió demostrarle más su afecto a su pequeño hermanito, pudo ver a Kankuro llegar y mirarlos sorprendido eso no importo para que lo uniesen al abrazo familiar, ese rubio tenía mucha razón, su pequeño hermano ya no estaría solo nunca más.

— Kankuro, Temari, se acabó, volvamos a casa— pidió Gaara mientras las lágrimas dejaban de fluir de sus ojos.

— Claro hermanito, claro— Kankuro le revolvió los cabellos al pelirrojo sonriendo.

— Después de que todos vayamos a comer como una gran familia— interrumpió Naruto divertido.

 _Al día siguiente, después del funeral del Tercer Hokage._

Naruto estaba intentando calmar a Konohamaru, si alguien había llorado más que el rubio había sido el pequeño niño, y si no fuera porque le acababan de llamar para una reunión, había conseguido su ascenso a chunin y eso venía a significar que podía actuar como pleno líder del clan Uzumaki, seguiría intentando animarle, llego a la sala donde la reunión se daría y al llegar vio a los líderes de otros clanes junto a unos pocos civiles y los ancianos.

Para su buena fortuna no fue el último en llegar, y otros pocos más llegaron, entre ellos Asuma que estaba haciendo de líder del clan Sarutobi, el que llego al final fue Jiraiya y miraba a su ahijado con cierto deje de preocupación, el concejo aprovecharía esto para intentar jugarle una mala pasada a su alumno y necesitaría demasiado para evitarlo.

— comencemos con la reunión, el primer tema a tratar es sobre las reprimendas que tomaremos contra Suna— declaró Danzo serio.

— No es por incordiar pero debemos tomar en cuenta que es lo que orillo a Suna a hacer esto— defendió Naruto.

— ¿Acaso quieres defender a una aldea que nos atacó? Aparentemente el líder del clan Uzumaki está un poco loco— se burló la momia, Naruto le devolvió la mirada, esta solo decía "Has jugado con fuego y ahora te vas a quemar"

— Ellos solo seguían órdenes del que creían era su Kazekage, quiero recordarles a todos ustedes que nosotros tendríamos que hacer lo mismo si nuestro Hokage lo ordenase, además de que, por si no te llego el memo, el Daimyo de toda la nación del viento fue asesinado y sustituido por Orochimaru, deberíamos tener eso en cuenta— explico Naruto haciendo que a Danzo el rostro se le desfigurase en una mueca de enfado.

— ¿y podrías decirnos como lo sabes? — pregunto Danzo intentando golpear por donde podía al chico.

— tengo conocidos dentro de Suna que se involucran en alta política, como en esta reunión es la primera vez que se habla sobre reprimendas ellos no saben de esto por lo que puedo confirmar, su información es verídica— respondió haciendo que todos lo mirasen sorprendidos ¿Cómo diantres tenía conocidos en Suna con acceso a esa información? Por otro lado Jiraiya sonreía orgulloso, su ahijado ya estaba construyendo una red de espionaje sin siquiera saberlo.

— puedo dar confirmación de esa información mis espías en Suna lo aseguran— luego tendría una charla sobre cómo mantener y obtener espías con el chico, además de eso ver las intenciones de Danzo ser frenadas por un chunin de trece años era una delicia de visión.

— Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos tomar reprimendas directamente contra Suna ya que esto fue orquestado por Orochimaru— todos los líderes de clan levantaron sus manos junto a unos pocos miembros del civil ante la moción de Hiashi juntando la mayoría.

— Bien, con el primer asunto zanjado creo que podemos pasar al segundo tema; mi nombramiento como Hokage— paso Danzo solo para recibir una carcajada de parte del nuevo líder de clan, los demás le miraban con algo de sorpresa y felicidad, si podían reducir la influencia de ese anciano en el concejo por ellos bien — ¿Algún problema Uzumaki-san? — pregunto Danzo sin entender completamente por qué ese mocoso estaba atacándolo tan directamente, y la respuesta venía en forma del segundo nuevo líder de clan, Asuma Sarutobi, este le había explicado a Naruto sobre el problema que Danzo representaba dentro del concejo, de sus tratos sucios y todo lo que podía que su padre le informo, ambos necesitaban aliados dentro del concejo y mejor aliarse ahora que podían que cuando la situación fuese insalvable.

Además de esto Naruto le dio una buena idea de lo que Danzo intentaría, él había ido al complejo del clan del remolino un día cuando Haku y Zabuza estaban fuera, había ido en plan de hacer alianzas dentro del concejo, el creyó en un inicio que sería como cuando Shikaku fue a llevarle algunos libros sobre las leyes de la aldea, ciertamente había sido para tener una alianza pero ambos querían el bien de la aldea y la paz pero Danzo intento ganárselo de una forma un poco más oscura, había llegado explicándole quien era y lo que hacía, dígase todo el asunto sobre la Raíz, y le ofreció su ayuda a renacer su clan con algunas shinobis sin emociones que seguirían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, a él le sonó que le daría esclavas a cambio de su favor, y como única respuesta obtuvo un dedo medio y un "Lárgate de mí complejo" ahora ambos líderes más novatos tenían armas más que correctas contra el viejo anciano y no pensaban desaprovecharlas.

— Oh, espera ¿Hablabas en serio? — pregunto en forma retorica el chico.

— ¡Claro que es en serio! Es nuestra mejor opción en este momento— clamo Koharu enfadada.

— pues de ser así entonces debo decirles que es una estúpides, quiero recordarles que muchos miembros de este concejo desestimaron la opinión de Hiruzen por su edad y ustedes no se diferencian mucho, el problema vino cuando desestimamos la opinión del Sandaime pero no la suya, sus edades son bastante cercanas y tal como le dijeron a Hiruzen más de una vez; su edad le está afectando, si no me creen miren la moción que Shimura-san dio hace unos segundos, quería declarar una guerra cuando ni siquiera tenemos un Kage que nos guie— empezó a explicar Naruto ganándose sonrisas de Tsume, ella entendió el mensaje al igual que Shikaku, es momento de cazar al halcón y hacerlo caer tanto como pudiese.

— Debes estar bromeando, nuestra edad no nos está afectando— se quejó Homura sin creer lo que el rubio estaba diciendo.

— claro que no bromea, lo que Shimura-san dijo hace solo unos minutos me parece un perfecto síntoma de demencia senil, además, Shimura-san junto a otros miembros de este concejo tienen negocios civiles por lo cual debieron ser destituidos apenas se obtuvo esta información, ya que esto da a entender que sus opiniones podrían estar más orientada hacia sus propios beneficios en lugar de por la aldea, así que aprovecharemos esta reunión para avisarles sobre su destitución oficial dentro del concejo— explico Shikaku sonriendo, hasta ahora no habían podido encontrar con la guardia baja a ese anciano y por fin la oportunidad había surgido.

— Deben de estar bromeando, somos vitales para este concejo— intento frenar Danzo mirando sorprendido todo, la sonrisa maquiavélica de Naruto era lo que completaba la escena.

— Resulta que no, hasta hace poco no sabíamos de esta ley, la descubrimos cuando le llevamos unos libros de leyes a nuestro más joven miembro dentro del complejo, este recordó que ustedes tres tienen negocios dentro de la aldea y en lo que vimos los libros dimos con esta ley, así que tomen su notita rosa y lárguense— se mofo Tsume sonriendo de una forma depredadora, ese montón de vejestorios llevaba fastidiando a todos los clanes desde hacía mucho pero habían cubierto sus espaldas demasiado bien hasta este día, Naruto no había aceptado el trato que Danzo le ofrecía por moral y la líder del clan perruno agradecía eso, Naruto les había dado un arma para que ese hombre comenzara a perder influencia.

— aunque no puedo negar que no podemos dar por terminada esta reunión sin haber elegido a un nuevo Hokage— añadió Shibi Aburame, tenían que zanjar este tema antes de deshacerse de los ancianos.

— yo nomino a el Sannin Jiraiya, estamos hablando de un sobreviviente de guerra, un respetable ninja y que sin lugar a dudas demostrara al resto de aldeas que aún tenemos la suficiente fuerza— respondió Naruto mirando a su padrino.

— ¿Otras aldeas? Tenemos alianzas con tres de las grandes aldeas shinobis ellos no nos atacarían— cuestiono curioso Asuma, no entendía del todo el pensamiento del rubio.

— Nuestras alianzas son débiles, la alianza más fuerte es de Kiri y solo porque tiene alianza con mi clan, Suna está titubeando de miedo porque no tienen un Kazekage, con A no podemos confiarnos pero nuestro verdadero miedo es Iwa, no podemos permitirnos subestimar a un enemigo en nuestra situación actual e Iwa ha mantenido mucho rencor contra nosotros— explico Naruto mirando a su padrino, esperaba si este aceptaba.

— lamento decir que debo declinar la oferta, mi red de espionaje se podría derrumbar si me vuelvo Kage, sugiero que elijamos a Tsunade, mi compañera de equipo, para este puesto, volver a la aldea no le vendría mal y necesitamos más ninja médicos— explico Jiraiya calmadamente, aceptaría dejar su red si hubiese alguien que la retomara, su propio alumno Naruto parecía seguir ese camino sin darse cuenta pero aun no tenía una red tan bien formada como la suya ni tanta experiencia, tal vez algún día pero hoy no.

— supongo que está bien ¿Todos a favor? — pregunto para que después todos levantasen su mano aceptando la moción— Muy bien, con todo esto entablado cerremos esta sesión para que pueda retirarme a una reunión con el líder de Kusa y después con la Mizukage— pidió Naruto antes de que cada quien se retiraba, primero fueron los despedidos concejales, luego le siguieron los civiles dejando solamente a los líderes de clan, el rubio Uzumaki estaba por retirarse cuando Choza Akimichi le abrazo mientras Inoichi gritaba alegre.

— Fiesta hoy en mi casa— aviso Tsume— Naruto tienes terminantemente prohibido faltar, sin ti no habríamos podido deshacernos de ese montón de vejestorios.

— G-gracias, pero debo retirarme a charlar con líderes de otras aldeas— agradeció el chico antes de salir del lugar dirigiéndose al complejo de su clan, cuando llego un hombre gordo, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un soberbio rico, se encontraba ahí esperándolo.

— un gusto Kusakage-san, creo que usted ya sabe el motivo que nos trae aquí— empezó el chico lo más calmado que podía, según Karin le había contado en Kusa la discriminaban por el clan al que pertenecía y este sujeto no le terminaba de caer bien.

— Si, si lo sé, quiere tener dentro de su clan a la pequeña putita llamada Karin para su inútil clan ¿Qué me ofrece un ninja mierdero como tú? Muchas personas del bajo mundo estarían dispuestos a pagar mucho por ella— pregunto en un tono demasiado soberbio haciendo que el rubio le mirase con enfado, empezaba a entender porque Karin no soportaba a este hombre.

— mire, lo diré una vez y solo una vez, Karin es parte del clan Uzumaki desde que nació y yo soy el líder del clan no solo en Konoha sino que por derecho de nacimiento, y no me tomare a broma los insultos contra mi clan, tengo de aliados a Kiri, Suna, Konoha y Kumo y no creo que tengan problemas en ayudarme en una guerra con tal de mantener esa alianza, así que o me entrega a Karin o se enfrenta a las consecuencias, usted decide— advirtió Naruto viendo con molestia al hombre frente a él.

— Eso es un farol maldito moco…— antes de que lograse completar aquella frase tuvo una espada apuntando a su cuello.

— para su información; no lo es, esas alianzas están hechas y tiene mucha razón con respecto a lo de la guerra— hablo Mei mirando enfadada al hombre frente a ella, este miro espantado a la mujer, antes de salir corriendo del lugar grito "Quédense con ella" Naruto miro agradecido a Mei que le había ayudado con ese asqueroso hombre.

— Gracias por la ayuda, como sea, a los detalles del tratado— agradeció el chico viendo a la mujer que se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar viendo al chico, Suiguetsu, que hacía de guardaespaldas, se sentó a un lado de ella mirándole con cierto deje divertido en su mirar.

— Bueno Naruto-san, lamento la formalidad, dijo que necesitaba verme para pulir unos detalles con respecto con las nuevas espadas ¿Podemos saber cuál es el problema? — pregunto amablemente Mei sin entender del todo cual era el problema.

— Es que necesito saber el estilo de cada uno de los espadachines para saber que habilidades deben tener las espadas de lo contrario se pueden generar problemas, preferiría incluso que me ayudasen a forjarlas para asegurar la efectividad— explico rascándose la cabeza con cierto deje de vergüenza.

— Aun no encontramos a los otros cinco espadachines, tú serias uno, Suiguetsu sería otro pero aun no elegimos a los otros cinco, ciertamente debí considerar esto cuando te pedí las espadas— aclaro la mujer con pena de su pequeño error— apenas completemos al equipo te avisaremos para que forjes las espadas— añadió ella antes de levantarse para retirarse, Jiraiya llego un minuto después de que la Mizukage se fuera.

— prepárate, saldremos mañana temprano a buscar a Tsunade y de paso te enseñare uno de los jutsus estrella de tu padre; el rasengan— aviso Jiraiya acercándose a él antes de abrazarlo— y gracias por deshacerte de esa momia, prepárate para la fiesta, todos están invitados, incluyendo a los herederos de clanes.

— supongo que sigo teniendo prohibido faltar ¿Verdad? — pregunto más en broma que en serio el rubio.

— Estas en lo correcto— reconoció el peliblanco mirando a su alumno.

Naruto y Jiraiya ya se encontraban en la fiesta y ciertamente no era lo que espero, Tsume se estaba alcoholizando, Hiashi estaba tomando té charlando animadamente con el trio Ino-Shika-Cho, Shibi estaba en una esquina viendo todo, los hijos de todos estaban en sus cosas, Ino estaba tomando fotos para futuros chismes, Choji estaba comiendo, Shikamaru estaba durmiendo en el sillón, Hinata estaba al lado del rubio comiendo dulces, Kiba era, tal vez, el que más estaba aprovechando la fiesta viendo cuanto podía de las mujeres.

— Chicos, juguemos a la botella— comenzó una ya ebria Tsume, siendo que los demás líderes también se estaban alcoholizando— todos jugamos y aquí van las reglas para los niños, cada quien girara la botella y a quien apunte tiene que cumplir el reto de quien la giro sin importar que reto sea— explico la mujer forzando a todos a sentarse en circuló, Hiashi se había retirado al igual que los Aburames, Akimichis y Naras junto a Inoichi, así quedaron solo Ino, Hinata, Tsume, Hana y Kiba junto a Naruto para jugar.

La primera en girar la botella fue Ino y el resultado dio con Hana, siendo que no estaba alcoholizada el reto fue beber una botella entera, esta lo hizo e indudablemente no tenía resistencia al alcohol porque casi se caía borracha, la siguiente fue Hinata y dio de lleno en Naruto, esta le miro coqueto.

— Quítate los pantalones y juega sin ellos hasta el final— fue el reto de la chica, Naruto siendo que no era de retractarse hizo lo pedido quedando en bóxer negros y su playera blanca.

El siguiente fue Tsume y le dio a Hinata, su reto fue que se quitase la blusa dejando a la vista sus pechos logrando que Naruto se sonrojase y se tapase la entrepierna con un cojín, le llegó el turno a Hana y cuando esta dio con Naruto, ella dio un reto que no se esperaban.

— quítate los bóxer y no te los pongas hasta el fin del juego, quiero ver si tienes herramienta de alfa— ordeno ella haciendo que las chicas en la habitación sonrieran pervertidas ante la idea, los únicos no borrachos eran los jóvenes y Hinata agradecía a Hana de su reto, el rubio se levantó dejando a la vista que su ropa interior le estaba apretando y bastante pues su miembro estaba bastante despierto, con vergüenza y lentitud se removió la prenda dejando a la vista su pene— fácilmente más de 24cm y solo 13 años, llegaras lejos alfa— añadió Hana sonriendo libidinosa.

—"¿No se supone que los pervertidos somos los hombres?" — pregunto Naruto mentalmente mientras se sentaba y volvía a cubrirse con el cojín, aunque la mirada de Hinata le decía que no servía de nada.

— "Con alcohol a todos le salen lo putos y calenturientos"— le respondió Kurama en su mente riéndose ante la visión de su hermanito con tantas mujeres— "si quitamos a tu amigo del cuadro esto sería un momento perfecto para follar, aunque dos hombres para una mujer tampoco suena mal" — añadió haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

— "¿alcohol? Si solo Tsume y Hana bebieron"— pregunto intentando cubrirse con más cojines de la vista de las mujeres, Kiba dio otro giro a la botella dando a su hermana.

— "Todas las bebidas tenían alcohol, incluso el refresco, solamente gracias a tu metabolismo acelerado no estas borracho, pero los demás si, por lo que probablemente no salgas virgen de esta" — le explico el zorro disfrutando de la vista, ante las palabras de su hermano el rubio noto que ciertamente todos estaban alcoholizados hasta cierto punto.

— Hana- hip- quédate en bragas - hip — retó Kiba a su hermana, Naruto apenas se daba cuenta del sonrojo alcoholizado de su amigo y que estaba más por caerse dormido, seriamente creyó que Hana no lo cumpliría, ella era menos perruna que el resto de su familia, y supuso que no lo haría pero ella, bastante alcoholizada por cierto, empezó a desvestirse hasta quedarse solo en bragas y sostén, Kiba metió su mano dentro de su short y comenzó a mover su mano, Hana se quitó el sostén dejando rebotar levemente sus senos, provocando un terrible sonrojo al Uzumaki.

— Creo que mejor yo me retiro jeje — se despidió intentando alcanzar su ropa pero esta fue alejada por Kiba que sonreía divertido como todo un borracho sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía.

— No puedes irte así nada más Naruto –hip- perderás una oportunidad de follar con chicas tan sexis y –hip- como tu amigo de la infancia –hip- no lo puedo permitir— explico el chico riendo como idiota aunque su risa era interrumpida por ocasionales hipeos, al oír esas palabras un tic apareció en el ojo del rubio ¿Ahora Kiba se las daba de buen amigo como si nunca se hubiesen peleado? Su único modo de salir de esto era que alguien se rindiese y solo se le ocurría un modo de hacerlo, esperaba que la borrachera no les permitiese recordarlo mañana, aposto contra Kurama que acertaba a Tsume y confiando en su suerte para las apuestas aserto a su objetivo; Tsume fue la elegida por la botella y esperaba acertar con que esto la hiciese retirarse.

— folla con Kiba— reto el chico esperando que sus palabras le quitasen lo borracho a alguien pero para su sorpresa nadie se inmuto ni un poco y Kiba le sonreía agradecido mientras era llevado por su madre a otra habitación, un tic apareció en su ojo, entendía que el clan Inuzuka era pervertido, aun sin incluir de ejemplo a Kiba, pero esto era pasarse de la raya, tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano vulpino, cuando tomabas de más te salía lo fácil y calenturiento, su última oportunidad era que Jiraiya interrumpiera esto pero el llevaba horas dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa del clan canino y dudaba que interrumpiese incluso si estuviese despierto.

— Buen modo de deshacerte de ellos Naruto-kun— alago Hinata sonriendo mientras una fina línea rojo de embriagues surcaba el rostro de la chica, ahora realmente tenía miedo o cuando menos más preocupación por lo ocurrido, indudablemente las tres chicas eran atractivas y sexis pero sentía que se estaría aprovechando de ellas al estar borrachas.

— ¿No prefieren mejor irnos a dormir? — pregunto intentando alcanzar su ropa pero esta vez fue frenado por Hinata que cambió la dirección de su mano hacia su pecho haciendo que lo apretase y sobase, Naruto no pudo negar la suavidad y firmeza del pecho, y sin poder contenerse llevo su mano restante al otro pecho y comenzó a masajearlo sacándole un pequeño gemidito a la Hyuga, ante este sonido el Uzumaki solo atino a seguir masajeando aquella parte de la chica.

— "Y luego dices que no eres pervertido" — Se burló Kurama viendo como su hermanito ya había dejado ese lado santurrón suyo y se permitía disfrutar de los placeres carnales humanos.

— ¿Te gusta Naruto- kun? — pregunto pervertidamente Hinata, si no fuera por como actuaba Naruto no se daría cuenta que la chica estuviese borracha.

— No lo acapares –hip- Hinata— Ino se le colgó del brazo izquierdo al chico rubio, a ella indudablemente se le podía notar lo alcoholizada— esto –hip- estorba— declaro la chica levantándole la playera para comenzar a acariciar su pecho, Naruto solo atino a sonrojarse pero indiscutiblemente estaba disfrutando esto, ciertamente creyó que con Ino el asunto había acabado, estaba por llevarse a la Yamanaka y a la Hyuga a una habitación a divertirse ya valiéndole un comino todo lo demás cuando sintió una mano en su herramienta, bajo la mirada encontrándose con Hana que agarraba su pene con una mano.

— "Si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte"— pensó Naruto soltando un gemido cuando la chica Inuzuka empezó a mover su mano.

— "Yo que tu no me hago muchas ilusiones, el alcohol ya les está jodiendo"— le respondió Kurama con lastima en su voz.

— "¿Qué?" — pregunto Naruto sin entender aunque sus dudas se disiparon al ver como Hana caía inconsciente por la borrachera, la siguiente en seguirla fue Hinata que cayó contra Ino tumbándola al piso golpeándola de paso en la cabeza quedando ambas inconscientes, ¿o el termino correcto era desmayadas? , como fuese a Naruto le tocaba quedarse con las ganas.

— "Lamento decirte que te quedaste con las bolas azules"— le dijo Kurama a su hermanito, aunque a este último le pareció escuchar cierto deje de burla en su voz.

— "No te burles hermano, esto duele como los mil demonios"— se quejó el rubio antes de agarrar su ropa y volver a vestirse, ya era de madrugada y no pensaba volver mañana por su padrino así que se decidió a quedarse a dormir en la casa Inuzuka después de ir a por unas sábanas para cubrir a las chicas con ellas, las sábanas las saco del cuarto de Tsume donde la encontró a ella desnuda y Kiba dormido a un lado igualmente desnudo, a ellos también los cubrió, volvió a la sala donde recostó a las chicas en los sillones antes de dormirse en el piso.

Al día siguiente se despertó extrañamente temprano para lo ocurrido el día anterior, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer pues tenía bastante hambre, en la cocina se encontró con Tsume vistiendo una bata de baño tomándose algo en un vaso acompañada de su padrino Jiraiya que hacía lo mismo, ambos le miraron con un poco de sorpresa, el solo tomo un vaso y lo lleno de un líquido rojizo que había en el refrigerador, dándole un sorbo una agradable sensación recorrió su garganta, el sabor le parecía demasiado familiar.

—No creí que te despertarías tan temprano después de lo de ayer— reconoció Jiraiya viendo como su alumno se terminaba el vaso que lleno al instante del mismo líquido rojizo.

— Por cierto, buen intento para que me rindiese ayer pero aun si hubiese estado sobria no me habría rendido— añadió Tsume bostezando sirviéndose un poco del líquido que el chico volvía a servir en su ya vacío vaso.

— Es-espere ¿Entonces usted y su hijo….? — dejo la pregunta al aire pues le parecía demasiado increíble que esa mujer con tal de no rendirse llegase tan lejos.

—Oh no, ambos caímos inconscientes poco después de entrar en la habitación con suerte nos dio tiempo a desnudarnos, creo que tal vez Kiba metió su pene en mi boca pero puede ser todo lo que bebí ayer lo que me da esa sensación, no sería la primera vez que me pasa— respondió bastante tranquila la mujer al igual que Jiraiya que solo atinaba a escribir algo en unas hojas de papel.

— ¿Cómo esta tan tranquila? — pregunto volviendo a servirse otro vaso de aquel líquido que tenía tan buen sabor.

— Después de estar con Kushina en el mismo equipo esto no es nada— comenzó a relatar sacando tocino del refrigerador— Aun si no te lo crees los Uzumaki eran demasiado libertinos— explico mientras el chico volvía a llenar su vaso.

— No miente, Kushina en los exámenes chunin puso a todo volumen la canción de "vive la vida loca" en su combate y se puso a bailar— añadió Jiraiya sonriendo con nostalgia.

— ella era una pervertida bastante sería, empiezo a preguntarme si tenía sangre Inuzuka, en la primera que pudo follo con tu padre por tres días enteros, lo emborracho con un vaso de licor y ella no se emborrachaba con nada— explico Tsume mientras el rubio volvía a servirse otro tanto de aquel brebaje.

— vaya, supongo que me alegra no ser así— menciono Naruto terminándose aquel vaso y volver a servirse, le estaba gustando bastante aquel jugo, los adultos lo voltearon a ver con algo de incredulidad— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — pregunto Naruto sin entender las miradas de los mayores.

— Creo que no se ha dado cuenta— dijo suavemente Jiraiya viendo a la mujer.

— Naruto, lo que estas tomando es licor— le soltó Tsume la bomba al chico haciendo que este voltease a ver el vaso que sostenía— Igual que a Kushina, apenas se da cuenta de que tiene licor, no es por aguarte la fiesta niño pero no eres muy diferente a tus congéneres, te gusta el alcohol, aunque en menor medida de lo que creí eres un pervertido, si no me crees solo recuerda lo de ayer— antes esas palabras la mente del rubio recordó lo ocurrido hace solo unas horas con las tres chicas, Tsume solo necesito ver el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara del chico como confirmación de que ayer en su sala algo pervertido ocurrió.

— Demonios— gruño el chico mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado intentando no pensar en el sabor que tenía aquella bebida— ¿Y los demás? — pregunto intentando calmarse, esta charla estaba resultando más extraña de lo que pensó.

— Hana y Kiba despertaran en un rato, puede que Hana tenga más resaca que Kiba ella está menos acostumbrada que el a las bebidas alcohólicas, Kiba bebía un poco cuando era más joven— explico ella viendo como su hija comenzaba a moverse en uno de los sofás— como sea no se preocupen, vayan por Tsunade-sama ya hablaremos cuando vuelvan— añadió tirándole algo de ropa a Hana para que se vistiese, esta solo le guiño un ojo a Naruto antes de que el rubio y su maestro se retirasen.

— tu ve a la puerta norte, yo iré a la casa a por las mochilas— declaro el sannin yendo hacía el complejo, apenas se fue Kiba llego junto a él mirándole divertido, este puso su mano en el hombro del rubio con bastante alegría.

— gracias por la intención de ayer aunque creo que no alcanzo el final correcto— agradeció el chico haciendo referencia al reto que su amigo le había puesto a su madre el día anterior.

— déjame te recuerdo que es tu madre— regaño el chico viendo a su amigo, era un pervertido en toda regla.

— Eso no me importa ya deberías saberlo, mi madre es una milf en toda regla y eso no me lo puedes negar, apenas recuerdo que me estaba desvistiendo en la habitación ayer, pero lo importante, que te parece si me ayudas a emborrachar a mi madre, nos acostamos con ella y con las chicas— ofreció su ayuda el chico sonriendo pervertido.

— Suena tentador— empezó susurrando, Kiba sonrió complacido ante las palabras de su amigo, el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras se tapó la boca alarmado quitándoselas unos segundos para hablar— No, olvídalo, no me voy a prestar para esto— se retractó avergonzado, el castaño miro curioso a su amigo pero volvió a sonreír divertido.

— Cómo sea, si quieres hacerlo solo avísame— termino el chico antes de adentrarse en su casa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta norte donde Jiraiya le estaba esperando con una mirada levemente aburrida, resulto estarle esperando solo unos pocos minutos, a un lado de él se encontraba Haku con una sonrisa alegre que animo al rubio, se unió a su grupo y pronto comenzaron el viaje, pasaron de pueblo en pueblo entrando en restaurantes, casinos y burdeles, ante este último lugar Haku miro enfadada al sannin, ella odiaba con todo su corazón ese tipo de lugares y ciertamente estaba considerando clavarle al hombre unas cuantas agujas, mientras el peliblanco se iba con una prostituta a beber al bar Naruto agarro a Haku del hombro y la encamino fuera del establecimiento entrando a un casino cercano, su padrino les había contado de Tsunade, su descripción, algunas habilidades y un pequeño dato que la volvió fácil de ubicar para Naruto, esa mujer esa pésima en las apuestas pero las adoraba, su mejor lugar para obtener cualquier dato de esa mujer era en el casino.

— No sé porque lo seguimos acompañando a esta clase de lugares, se supone que estamos buscando a Tsunade-sama no teniendo vacaciones— se quejó la chica viendo dentro del casino a unas cuantas personas perder contra un jugador en la mesa del póker, pensaba que solo un idiota apostaría en un juego que, a sus ojos, estaba arreglado, o eso pensó hasta que el rubio se sentó en la mesa del póker después de haber cambiado algo de dinero.

— Hola ¿le molesta si me uno a la apuesta? — pregunto sonriéndole al hombre estafador, que tenía un afro azul unos lentes oscuros y unas cadenas de oro, este sonrió divertido ante la idea de estafar a alguien más, los otros hombres miraban con cierta lastima al chico que vestía del modo más civil que podía.

— Claro chico ¿te sabes las reglas? — pregunto sonriéndole coqueto a Haku.

— Claro, aunque preferiría un juego oficial— respondió el chico, había leído las reglas del casino antes de irse a apostar, un juego oficial era el nombre que se le daba a un juego entre dos apostadores ajenos al casino teniendo de juez a un miembro del casino, en este tipo de juegos podían apostar cualquier cosa además de dinero, se elegiría un juego a jugar y se iniciaría para la apuesta, propiamente este juego era ilegal ya que perfectamente podías apostar la vida de una persona pero el casino se las ingeniaba para deshacer las pistas.

— Esta bien chico— un juez llego después de que ambos tronaran sus dedos que era una pequeña señal dentro del casino para estos juegos — ¿Qué quieres jugar?

— una sola ronda de póker, si yo gano me darás cierta información que quiero, más concretamente cualquier información que tengas sobre Tsunade— respondió Naruto mirando a su contrincante.

— Bien, bien, pero si yo gano esa chica que te acompaña se volverá mi esclava sexual— dio a conocer su apuesta el hombre sonriendo viendo el cuerpo del chico, ahora Naruto sentía bastante incomodidad ante la mirada del hombre, más le valía a su suerte funcionar, el juez estaba por comenzar cuando Naruto se quitó la playera y chamarra que utilizaba, el hombre miro con más detenimiento al rubio — ¿qué haces? ¿Intentas coquetearme? — pregunto burlón.

— No, quítate tú playera y chamarra, es para que ambos podamos confirmar que ninguno está haciendo trampas— explico viendo como el hombre también se removía las prendas superiores, el juez entrego 5 cartas a cada jugador.

— ¿Cuántas cartas cambiara, Sr. Akize? — pregunto el juez mirando al hombre del afro.

— 3 cartas— entrego 3 cartas y se le entregaron las tres cartas para completar su juego, Akize vio su mano encontrándose con un póker de 9, no era una mala mano y no sería muy fácil de vencer.

— ¿Cuántas cartas cambiara usted, Sr…? — dejo la pregunta al aire desconociendo el nombre del rubio.

— Naruto, con esta mano sería muy fácil acabar contigo, vamos a agregar riesgos, cambio mi mano entera— declaro el chico entregando la mano entera tomando otras 5 cartas, el juez bastante confundido vio la mano desechada encontrándose con una flor imperial de tréboles, miro directamente al chico que solo vio su mano la volvió a ocultar, Haku desde su punto de vista significaban que estaban perdidos, considero que tan fácil sería matar a Akize y escapar.

— No te agobies princesita, tengo muy buena suerte y es imposible que tú amigo me ganase, a partir de ahora me debes llamar Akize-sama ya que soy tu rey, no te preocupes nunca te faltara nada siempre que te comportes— aviso el de cabellos azules revelando su mano, el cabello rubio tapo los ojos del chico.

— ¿Rey? — pregunto mientras que un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo, los espectadores vieron con lastima al chico.

— Sí, soy su rey, chica tu primera orden será dejarme jugar con tu trasero— declaro el hombre, mientras Haku estaba por lanzarle unas senbons al hombre cuando noto algo; la boca del rubio tomo la forma de una sonrisa que competiría con la del gato de Cheshire, los cabellos se apartaron dejando que sus ojos brillasen de un modo depredador.

— De ser así, en tu honor… Una flor imperial— revelo su mano el chico mostrando del 10 al As de diamantes sorprendiendo a Akize y logrando que el juez se cayese de espaldas al ver la segunda mano del joven viendo como detrás de él un aura en forma de zorro le sonreía burlón— y solo para su información Akize-san, nunca pierdo en una apuesta así que no sobreestime su suerte contra mí— añadió sonriéndole con mofa al hombre que miraba esa mano espantado, estuvieron unos 15 minutos hablando sobre lo que el hombre sabía de Tsunade, resultaba que la mujer había pasado por ahí hace solo unos días y había generado una cuantiosa deuda por lo que se vio cuando ella escapaba era en dirección a una ciudad cercana además de estar acompañada de una mujer pelinegra y un cerdito.

Salió del establecimiento para dirigirse junto a Haku hacía el hotel donde se estaban hospedando en la ciudad, apenas entraron en su habitación la chica originaria de Kiri le soltó un coscorrón al rubio, este la miro sorprendido sin entender por qué había hecho esto.

— ¿Por qué te metiste en una apuesta tan estúpida? Ni siquiera sabías si ese tal Akize tenía conocimiento de Tsunade-sama— pregunto la chica espantada, haya atrás considero matar a todos los demás.

— Porque si estaba seguro de que el sabría algo de esa mujer, su ropa estaba lo suficientemente sucia como de llevar días sin cambiarse, es casi seguro de que es local pues tiene el mismo tipo de ropa que otras personas que vimos por el pueblo, la mujer es una adicta a las apuestas, además confió en mi suerte— respondió Naruto acostándose en una de las camas.

— Así que fue una apuesta por una suposición — entendió ella mientras consideraba volver a golpear al chico— Naruto-kun ¿En que se basó tu alianza con Kiri? — pregunto ella también acostándose en la cama junto al rubio, no creía que la entregase a Kiri pero quería saber a qué se enfrentarían.

— Forjare las nuevas espadas de los espadachines de Kiri, al mismo tiempo se me haría un shinobi de Kiri al formar parte de los espadachines— explico abrazando a la chica por la espalda, Haku le daba un calor en su pecho bastante agradable, empezaba a entender lo que eso significaba pero no estaba seguro pues creía que estar enamorado de su amiga arruinaría su amistad.

— ¿Quiénes serían los otros espadachines? — pregunto apegándose un poco más a su amigo buscando sentir el pecho del chico que le parecía bastante atractivo, le gustaba dormir en la misma cama que el rubio y si estaba enamorada del chico tenía sus motivos, le había mostrado otro tipo de vida, le había ofrecido un hogar y le había dado cariño, sin darse cuenta se enamoró del joven.

— por el momento solo seriamos Suiguetsu y yo, estamos esperando encontrar a otros candidatos— respondió el chico mientras se debatía internamente si confesar el sentimiento que oprimía su pecho, ciertamente amaba a Haku, Hinata empezaba a ganarse un lugar bastante importante en su corazón igual que Yugito, Ino no sabía exactamente si sentía algo por el pero no negaría su belleza pero no pensaba meterse con alguien sin sentimientos de por medio, Hana no estaba seguro si le deseaba sexualmente o solo había sido la borrachera pero aun así no podía negar el atractivo de la chica, pero por el momento se quedaría con las chicas que tenía, el concejo no podía comenzar a presionar, no solo porque salieron de la partida los ancianos al menos por el momento, sino porque tenía a 3 chicas ya siendo solo un chunin de 13 años y aun podían llegar más.

— Quiero formar parte, tengo conocimientos plenos sobre kenjutsu— reconoció la chica viendo los azules ojos del chico, ese rasgo físico junto a sus marcas era uno de los rasgos del chico que más le gustaban.

— ¿Segura? Sería volver a ser shinobi de Kiri, si quieres irte está bien pero quisiera mantener el contacto— pregunto decaído el chico.

— Seré de ambas aldeas como tú eres de tres, gracias a la protección del clan Uzumaki puedo hacerlo— respondió ella dándose la vuelta viendo de frente al chico y abrazando al rubio.

— pero para eso tienes que formar realmente parte del clan, no digo que no seas parte del clan, si no que tendrías que ser legalmente del clan— intento explicar el chico sin una idea clara sobre lo que decía.

— té entendí, tu… — comenzó la chica sonrojándose, no entendía como Sakura podía confesarse tan fácilmente— m-me g-gustas— completo la chica cubriendo su rostro, no escucho nada, levanto su rostro encontrándose con la cálida y suave mirada del chico, cuando este vio que levanto su mirada acerco su rostro al de la chica y beso su frente suavemente, ella le parecía que necesitaba más suavidad, o la sentía menos aventada que Hinata.

— Tú también me gustas Haku-chan— cuando él se separó de ella Haku pudo alegría en los ojos del chico, ambos se prepararon para dormir cuando alguien toco la puerta, Naruto preparo su jutsu antes de que Haku abriese la puerta colocándose detrás de ella, Jiraiya tenía llave de la habitación y no debería tocar la puerta, al otro lado de la puerta los esperaban un pelinegro con parecido a Sasuke y ¿un hombre tiburón? Sin pensárselo mucho disparo el jutsu de viento que había preparado contra ellos, estos se apartaron para evitar el ataque— Haku dime que hay alguna ventana por la cual podemos saltar— pidió el rubio preparando otro jutsu.

— ninguna Naruto—respondió ella sacando unos senbons, si esto era un ataque no se irían sin pelear.

Naruto se envolvió en sus llamas purpuras, como atravesar el umbral de la puerta podía significar la muerte termino rompiendo una pared para quedar a espaldas de sus atacantes, estos voltearon a ver a los dos chicos con leve sorpresa en sus ojos, o eso aparecía en los ojos del hombre tiburón.

— Naruto-kun, el hombre de la espada es Kisame Hoshigaki un ninja desertor de Kiri y ex miembro de los siete espadachines— informo Haku buscando ganar distancia, ese hombre era un peligroso criminal, volteo a ver a su amigo/ novio y este miraba al compañero de Kisame, ahora se fijaba en que ambos utilizaban una capa negra con nubes rojas.

— ¿Itachi-…nii? — pregunto mientras de sus ojos, cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, caían unas pocas lágrimas, ¿ese hombre era Itachi Uchiha? ¿El que masacro a todo su clan?

— ¿Lo conoces Itachi? — Pregunto Kisame sonriendo de forma depredadora.

— Nuestro objetivo, lo cuide cuando era parte de la aldea— respondió fríamente Itachi mirando al rubio.

— Si lo que quieres es pelea entonces la tendrás Itachi-nii— choco sus manos sumando rayos a sus llamas, conocía el peligro que representaba el Uchiha y no pensaba subestimarlo.

— Entrégate pacíficamente y nos ahorraremos todo el dolor que te provocaremos — pidió Itachi mientras en sus ojos aparecía el sharingan, Naruto se preparó para lo que venía.

Kisame se lanzó contra el rubio cuando unos senbons se clavaron en su hombro, redirigiendo su mirar hacía Haku que tenía varias agujas en sus manos preparadas para clavarse en la carne de ese pescado.

— Mira niña no te metas donde no te llaman— le menciono Kisame a la chica, esta solo lanzó al aire un pergamino azul, cuando este se abrió una gran esfera de agua salió, unas posiciones de mano después el agua tomo forma de un dragón que se convirtió en hielo.

— Estilo de hielo; gran dragón de hielo— el dragón se lanzó a por Kisame mientras sus fauces se abrían disparando balas de nieve, Itachi se colocó frente a su compañero exhalando una esfera de fuego que consumió al dragón y sus balas de hielo, estando por alcanzar a la chica esta fue protegida por el cuerpo de Naruto que cubrió a la chica envuelto en fuego purpura, cuando las anaranjadas llamas de Itachi chocaron con las del rubio estas fueron absorbidas por las llamas draconianas.

— ¿Haku, crees poder enfrentarte a Kisame tu sola? — preguntó serio, no quisiera dejar sola a la chica contra un rival tan peligroso pero mientras ambos criminales estuviesen juntos cubrirían las debilidades del otro al grado que sería imposible poder siquiera provocarles un rasguño a alguno.

— creo que sí, tengo los entrenamientos de un Ambu y creo que puedo hacerlo si juego bien mis cartas — respondió ella entendiendo al rubio, sus oponentes eran demasiado peligrosos separados pero juntos lo eran aún más, si querían tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir era separarlos, Naruto le estaba dando el rival más débil entre los dos quedándose con una amenaza que el bien sabía no lograría vencerlo solo golpearlo y seguramente evitarlo hasta escapar o la llegada del sannin, además ella conocía esa espada bastante bien, su padre le había hablado lo impensable de su eterno rival dentro de los espadachines.

— muy bien, que empiece la estrategia; divide y vencerás— Naruto corrió en dirección de los criminales, cuando Itachi intento detenerlo el rubio logro saltar sobre el pelinegro corriendo hasta dar vuelta en una esquina, ambos shinobis mayores lo siguieron pero Kisame fue detenido por un muro de hielo que lo detuvo en seco, y tal como Haku supuso, Itachi siguió al rubio antes de que escapase y advirtiese al sannin.

— ¿Te crees muy fuerte niña? Itachi puede acabar fácilmente con ese niño— pregunto el hombre mirando a Haku que sacaba agujas de sus bolsillos preparándose para el combate.

 _Con Naruto_

Acababa de bajar al piso de abajo, rompiendo el suelo por cierto, e Itachi le siguió, apenas estuvieron en el mismo pasillo ambos se detuvieron frente al otro, Naruto miraba al mayor con tristeza en sus ojos, el junto a Shisui habían sido sus figuras de hermanos mayores desde que estos le habían salvado de unos shinobis bastante borrachos que intentaron matarlo cuando solo tenía 5 años, él había defendido a capa y espada al Uchiha de ser realmente el asesino de Shisui, cuando este acabo con su clan sintió su infantil admiración hacía Itachi se habría quebrado.

— Has crecido mucho Naruto— observo el mayor con su mirada sería.

— Tú no has cambiado nada Itachi-nii— aunque quisiera nunca podría quitar ese honorifico del nombre del Uchiha, le había enseñado junto a Shisui todo lo que sabía sobre infiltración y sigilo que utilizaba en sus bromas, y aún hoy en día una parte de él quería creer que Itachi no había masacrado a su clan o que había habido un motivo de peso, la parte de él que decía eso era la que aún mantenía aquella admiración hacia el Uchiha y se aferraba a esa inocente admiración con todo lo que tenía.

— Supongo que sin Kisame ya podemos dejarnos de juegos Naruto, quítate esos lentes y déjame ver esos ojos— Naruto retiró los lentes oscuros de su rostro dejando que el otro viera el rinnegan, el rubio libero a Nomikumo de su sello dándole la forma de agua— veo que la información que obtuve de tu combate fue acertada— menciono transformando su sharingan al estado Mangekyo.

— "¿cachorro, conoces a este sujeto?" — pregunto Kurama curioso, ciertamente había visto la infancia del chico pero como en ese entonces no quería ni saber del rubio la verdad no vio nada de lo ocurrido.

— "Itachi Uchiha, el legendario prodigio del clan Uchiha, masacro a su propio clan cuando tenía solo 13 años, su especialidad por sobre todo es el ninjutsu y el genjutsu, su inteligencia y velocidad son envidiables, su taijutsu está a un nivel cercano a su ninjutsu, su punto más débil sea tal vez su fuerza física pero no estoy ni cerca de poder igualarlo, además con el sharingan puede copiar todo lo que vea, esto es un combate de resistencia sonde debo intentar escapar a toda costa" — explico Naruto haciendo que a Kurama le cayese una gota de sudor en la nuca ¿tanta admiración tenía el chico como para saberse sus estadísticas?

— "Estamos jodidos" — eso eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de vencer con Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, este último aún tenían oportunidad pero eso no quitaba lo jodido, en Genjutsu no tenían oportunidad desde el inicio, además que ver esos jodidos ojos lo ponían en un dilema.

Cuando Naruto volvió a prestar atención al combate tenía Itachi frente a él, antes de que pudiese alejarse recibió una patada en el estómago que lo estampo contra la pared haciendo que terminase arrodillado en el piso tosiendo con su espada a un lado, el rubio intento levantarse pero el golpe le había arrebatado el aire.

— Sigues siendo débil, te hace falta más odio para poder superarme, entrégate y acepta tu muerte— Critico el mayor viendo al rubio, ante esas palabras los ligeros temblores del cuerpo de Naruto se detuvieron, se levantó como pudo encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas purpuras, el Uzumaki miro directamente a los ojos del Uchiha con un enfado que provoco que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se ampliaran de sorpresa.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Shisui-nii jamás habría estado de acuerdo a esa estúpides que estás diciendo! Me enseñaron a pelear por lo que creo — grito mientras su chakra aumentaba notablemente haciendo temblar el suelo, agarro devuelta su katana, esta cambio de forma; primero en la cuchilla se grabó un dragón y en el mango apareció una llama purpura, cuando la primer transformación se cumplió otra le siguió, la espada se dividió tomando la forma de dos cimitarras con largas llamas de fuego haciendo de listones, una tenía grabado un fenix mientras la otra mantenía el grabado del dragón, la del fenix era de un color negro cual obsidiana con el mango de un color blanco níveo, la del dragón tenía los colores invertidos — Ustedes me enseñaron a pelear por lo que creo, y por los lazos que me unen con las personas que quiero no pienso morir hoy.

Se lanzó contra el Uchiha empezando con un corte descendente que Itachi evito moviéndose hacia atrás, posteriormente dio un corte horizontal desde la izquierda con la cimitarra de su mano derecha, el pelinegro evitaba los ataques manteniendo su estoico rostro aunque una ligeras gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en las zonas de su piel cercanas a los ataques a la vez que la temperatura aumentaba, el rubio invirtió la posición de sus armas, dejando el mango arriba cerca de su boca, y empezó a succionar el fuego que brotaban de sus armas haciendo que su interior brillara en el color de su fuego, cuando sus pulmones estuvieron llenos exhalo una masa de fuego brillante que abarcaba todo el pasillo, Itachi realizo una pocas posiciones de mano para después disparar una ráfaga de viento que fue directamente al centro del fuego, cuando el jutsu del Uchiha entro en contacto con la muralla de fuego se expandió haciendo que el fuego se disipara antes de seguir su camino contra el Uzumaki.

Naruto se apartó de la trayectoria del ataque antes de transformar su espada otra vez, volvió a tomar la forma de una katana común para que posteriormente apareciera el grabado de un tigre para comenzar a ser recubierta en rayos, segundos después tomo la forma de una espada medieval, con empuñadura dorada con la cuchilla brillando como si estuviese hecha de luz blanca, estos eran los modos de fuego y rayo, Kasai no Dansu y Hadorei, el estilo del primero era más consistente a una danza que realmente a una técnica de espada, mientras la segunda ciertamente tenía más parecido a una verdadera táctica de espada.

Levanto el arma antes de lanzar un tajo descendente, al momento de hacerlo un arco de luz proveniente del arma cruzo a toda prisa el pasillo siguiendo la dirección del corte, Itachi logro evitarlo mientras veía curioso el ataque de luz, Naruto se lanzó contra el intentando propinarle algún corte, saco un kunai para intentar detener el corte que iba dirigido hacia su hombro, la cuchilla de la espada brillante corto como mantequilla la pequeña cuchilla forzando a Itachi a saltar hacia atrás para poder evitar el corte que atravesó el suelo, la espada volvió a cambiar de forma a; Kaze no bara, cruzo sus brazos con el abanico apuntando hacia abajo mientras la cuchilla se mantenía en dirección al techo, en un rápido movimiento descruzo sus brazos lanzando una enorme ráfaga de viento en dirección del mayor este realizo unas pocas posiciones de mano antes de lanzar una bola de fuego contra el ataque de viento haciéndolo desaparecer.

— tengo que reconocer que es más impresionante de lo creí pero ya es momento de acabar con esto— en un borrón de velocidad apareció frente al rubio para levantarlo del cuello, Naruto vio a los ojos del mayor notando el cambio en estos— Tsukuyomi— el mundo del Uzumaki se oscureció.

 _El mundo era negro y el cielo era rojo, estaba encadenado a una cruz de madera y frente a él se encontraba Itachi mirándole con seriedad._

— _Este es el mundo del tsukuyomi donde yo domino todas las leyes, espacio, tiempo y muerte— al terminó de sus palabras le apuñalo con una espada en el pecho haciéndole gritar de dolor._

— _Esto es solo una ilusión, no es real, no es real— empezó a decir Naruto intentando dispersar el jutsu sin éxito._

— _No importa cuánto te repitas esas palabras no cambiara el dolor que estas sintiendo— aviso Itachi viendo al chico frente a él clavándole dos espadas en esta ocasión haciéndole volver a gritar._

— " _Cachorro envía chakra ying a la espada, puede que el cambio de forma obligue a Itachi a liberar el genjutsu"— le dijo Kurama, ni él sabía si Nomikumo aceptaría un chakra que no fuese elemental pero ciertamente era su mejor opción._

— _No importa que tanto chakra utilice no podrá escapar de mi genjutsu, kyubi— Declaro el pelinegro sorprendiendo al rubio antes de sentir tres espadas clavarse en su cuerpo para volver a soltar otro grito de dolor._

— _¿C-cómo? — preguntó sin comprender como había descubierto el plan de Kurama._

— _Tu mente es un libro abierto para mi dentro de mi ilusión— explico siendo ahora 4 espadas las que se clavaron en la carne del chico._

 _Esas palabras no le importaron, era su única oportunidad de salir de aquel genjutsu, comenzó a transmitir chakra ying a su katana, que aun tenía en su mano, cinco espadas fueron las que se enterraron en el en esta ocasión, el dolor casi lo hizo deshacer el flujo de chakra hacía su arma, aguantando el dolor siguió transmitiendo chakra al arma aguantando el terrible dolor que cruzaba su cuerpo, pasaron a seis, después siete, le siguieron ocho y así siguieron hasta ser 69 espadas las clavadas en su cuerpo cuando el sintió como la espada cambiaba de forma, el entorno en el que se encontraban se deshizo en niebla._

Al volver al mundo real Itachi se había alejado de él porque su corazón hubiese sido atravesado por el tridente que ahora tenía en mano, su cuerpo se vio apoderado de terribles temblores mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el dolor era terrible, como pudo se puso de pie, apoyándose en el tridente logro su cometido mientras respiraba rápidamente.

Estaba demasiado cansado, ese genjutsu había sido demasiado poderoso y su mente aún estaba demasiado herida por aquel ataque psicológico, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo ahora o estaría acabado, si quería sobrevivir tendría que lograr algo que aun en día consideraba imposible, vencer a Itachi Uchiha, esperaba que aquella técnica que utilizo hubiese tenido un gran gasto de chakra.

— "Naruto, creo que descubrí cual es el problema con las ilusiones, estamos poniendo muy poco chakra en la ilusión porque seguimos pensando en ella como un genjutsu" — explico Kurama, entendiendo el mensaje se decidió a intentarlo, choco la base del tridente contra el suelo, de las paredes comenzaron a brotar torrentes de lava, Itachi observo los ataques con una ligerísima sorpresa en sus ojos para en menos de un segundo cerrar los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, cuando lo hizo los torrentes de lava desaparecieron, aunque su ojo izquierdo estaba sangrando.

— No creí que alguien en la actualidad pudiese realizar una ilusión y diferenciarla de un genjutsu— esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Naruto ¿Acaso Itachi también sabía crear ilusiones y no solo genjutsus? — Debo reconocer que has crecido bastante fuerte Naruto— esas palabras hicieron que un poco de orgullo llenase su pecho.

Del techo, o del hueco en el, cayo Kisame aunque este logro recomponerse en la caída, su espada estaba libre de vendas mmostrando que el arma pareca estar hecha de ¿pinchos? Le siguieron Haku y Jiraiya, Kisame estaba por lanzarse contra el peliblanco cuando Itachi hablo.

— Kisame vámonos— el hombre pez volteo a ver a su compañero, este abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa antes de redirigir su mirada al rubio, siguió sus órdenes escapando por una ventana, Jiraiya se dirigió a la ventana y al voltear no encontró ningún rastro sobre los dos criminales, estando ya fuera de peligro Naruto cayó desmayado pues el tsukuyomi le agoto demasiado.

En su paisaje mental Kurama veía con alegría al muchacho, acababa de sobrevivir a una pelea que estaba prácticamente perdida, acomodo al chico entre sus colas para que durmiese cómodamente y se recuperara del cansancio, había entrenado a su cachorro para aguantar los ataques psicológicos por lo que se preocupó poco por el maldito genjutsu ese, sintió un poco de movimiento de sus extremidades pensando que el rubio estaría teniendo una pesadilla, al voltear a ver se encontró con que estaba intentando levantarse, volvió a acomodarlo en sus colas dirigiéndole una mirada molesta por lo descuidado que era con su salud.

— Cachorro descansa, acabas de repeler a un sujeto demasiado peligroso— no diría que lo venció porque si no hubiesen aparecido la chica de nieve y el pervertido ese no habrían sobrevivido.

— No lo repelí— se levantó poniéndose en posición de loto, posición en la que entrenaba el control de chakra Ying— Itachi-nii se estuvo conteniendo, pudo acabarme en el primer golpe— explicó él haciendo que Kurama le viese sorprendido, a él no le pareció que ese sujeto se frenase ni un poco.

Aquí el noveno capítulo, quisiera preguntarles cuál de las siguientes ideas les parece mejor, un crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail con Naruto cómo hermano abandonado de Lucy y un dragón Slayer, un crossover de Naruto y KHR con Naruto como un guardián de Tsuna, o un crossover entre Batman y Naruto con Naruto como el hijo del Joker y Harley.


	10. Tanzaku, la ciudad de los encuentros

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, así mismo quería hacerles una pregunta sobre la nueva historia que pienso escribir; un crossover de Naruto y Fairy Tail, como dije anteriormente Naruto será un Dragón Slayer, por el momento estoy considerando el elemento, pensaba en las estrellas por su relación con Lucy pero no termino de convencerme, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.

Las chicas para el harem del rubio serían, por el momento, las siguientes:

\- Haku

\- Hinata

\- Hana Inuzuka

\- Ino

\- Kurotsuchi

\- Yugito

\- Karin

Por el momento no pienso agregar a nadie más pero puede que agregue a una más, así que acepto sugerencias. Además unas preguntas que debí tomar en cuenta en el capituló pasado ¿Quieren lemon ocasional de personajes que no sean Naruto? ¿Quieren que Naruto acepte cogerse a Tsume junto a Kiba? Ya que Naruto será uno de los 7 espadachines ¿Debería afilar sus dientes (en plan Kisame, Suiguetsu, etc.)? Eso junto a ideas para los nuevos siete espadachines y sus armas, los únicos espadachines decididos son; Suiguetsu, Naruto y Haku y solo tengo el arma del rubio.

Naruto estaba sobre una islilla en un estanque de lotos índigos, este era el lugar de meditación dentro de su paisaje mental, esta meditación le servía para el desarrollo de sus ilusiones pues era el lugar más calmado de su mente en la cual podía pensar con tranquilidad, ciertamente ahora que utilizaba más chakra en sus ilusiones estas eran mejores, podía perfeccionar los detalles de los objetos a la vez que afectaba otros sentidos aparte de la vista, este era un pequeño entrenamiento que había tomado para poder enfrentar y vencer a Itachi, si este se contenía significaba que algo ocurría, Kurama decía que solo era paranoia o la admiración hacía el Uchiha lo que le daba la idea de que se contenía y quizás fuese cierto pero mejor prepararse.

Habían llegado a una ciudad donde era casi seguro que se encontraba Tsunade, la legendaria perdedora, y recientemente habían empezado a aprender el jutsu estrella de su padre, el rasengan, en plural ya que Haku también lo estaba aprendiendo, el primer ejercicio fue reventar un globo de agua girando el líquido dentro del globo, a él no le había costado mucho, tenía mucho mejor control de chakra de lo que cualquiera supondría, había sido un truco de girar el agua en diferentes direcciones, en realidad a ninguno de los dos le resulto complicado, ambos pudieron hacerlo fácilmente con una sola mano, siendo que Haku fue la que se tardó más porque usaba chakra suiton en lugar de chakra puro pero ese fue un fallo fácilmente corregido.

Ambos se encontraban en la segunda parte del entrenamiento haciendo explotar una pelota de goma, mientras a él le había parecido relativamente fácil ya que implicaba poner más poder en el jutsu por lo que para él no resultaba difícil gracias a su gran cantidad, fue difícil pero no imposible, Haku no tuvo esta suerte ya que no tenía tanto chakra como él pero se las estaba apañando.

Ahora estaban en la siguiente fase de entrenamiento que era donde estaban teniendo problemas, era rotar el chakra pero manteniendo una forma esférica, el jutsu costaba lo suyo pero creían que se estaban acercando, además estaba aprendiendo a usar la forma yin de Nomikumo; el tridente, ahora su chakra ying estaba desarrollándose cada vez mejor hasta que igualo su habilidad en chakra yang, a todo esto descubrió la forma yang de Nomikumo siendo un collar con una cruz y unos guantes de cuero sin dedos, desconocía la habilidad exacta de ambas partes del arma pero si había descubierto que los guantes eran capases de expulsar ondas de chakra junto con permitirle usar más jutsus, ahora aparte de practicar el elemento tierra, por el momento ni siquiera había podido transformar su espada a la primera fase, sino que también practicaba su chakra yin y yang, se preguntaba cómo serían las formas finales de ambas versiones y ya deseaba averiguarlo.

Últimamente veía un cuervo bastante seguido, no era raro ver animales en su paisaje mental pues le agradaban la mayoría de los animales pero era extraño que solo hubiese un cuervo y que este se apareciese tan seguido se le hacía raro, desestimo sus preocupaciones un momento mientras salía de su paisaje mental, era momento de seguir practicando antes de encontrarse con Tsunade, o ir a dejar en bancarrota otro casino, este se había vuelto un agradable pasatiempo que le generaba una gran cantidad de dinero así que ¿para qué dejarlo?

 _Un lugar secreto en Amegakure_

Itachi junto a los demás Akatsukis se encontraban en un salón, necesitaban su informe para confirmar si era buen momento para empezar la caza de los jinchurikis, Kisame se encontraba vendado incluso cuando le había ido bien, Haku le había dado una verdadera paliza al hombre gracias a sus habilidades de hielo y juego de agujas, además de que el hombre tiburón cometió el peor error que pudo tomar; subestimo a su enemigo, ni siquiera se podía terminar de creer que aquella chica le diese tan brutal paliza al hombre, ciertamente su hermano Sasuke había hecho aparición pero había sido más un estorbo para la chica que un verdadero aliado y Jiraiya también apareció y había sido un verdadero apoyo para la chica.

Sabía que Naruto sospechaba que se había contenido, una gran verdad, además de suponer que algo le había motivado para masacrar su clan, no pensaba relatar las habilidades de Naruto, ni siquiera pensaba hablar de su rinnegan pues aparte de él nadie se había preocupado por los exámenes chunin, termino de dar su informe, que fue en resumidas cuentas un "no es buen momento" apenas Pain termino la reunión él se retiró a un lugar secreto que conocía en Ame, era una pequeña cascada rodeada de árboles, ni siquiera Pain o Konan conocían ese lugar donde milagrosamente no alcanzaba la lluvia rastreadora del líder de la organización.

La razón por la cual su genjutsu tardo tanto era porque no solo había atacado psicológicamente al rubio sino que había dejado una parte de su conciencia dentro de él, esto para poder ayudarle un poco más, dedujo que Naruto no conocía ninguna de las habilidades ofensivas del doujutsu porque no hizo uso de estas durante todo su combate, el solo conocía una y no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba pero esperaba que Naruto lo entendiese, además de que le sirviera de guía al chico que vio cómo su segundo hermano menor, y ciertamente Naruto había acertado en que había habido un motivo de peso para sus acciones, el clan Uchiha había planificado un golpe de estado, con la muerte de Shisui la oportunidad de acabar el conflicto pacíficamente había desaparecido y solo le quedo la opción de la muerte del clan, no solo perderían la guerra sino que también intentarían utilizar el sharingan para liberar al kyubi lo que significaría la muerte de su hermanito adoptivo, el pensamiento no había llegado de los líderes de clanes sino que de los ancianos del clan pero Danzo no le dejo otra opción que eliminar a todos menos uno de los miembros de su familia, su padre había aceptado la muerte con algo de agresividad y su madre lo acepto calmadamente, propiamente él no la mato, su madre había ingerido veneno debido a una depresión que le había llegado después de sufrir un aborto accidental.

Su hermanito era la luz capaz de guiar a los demás a un camino de paz, siempre le pareció que Naruto era bueno para crear lazos con las personas y hacerles ver la luz bondadosa de la vida, sabía que su hermano rubio no tenía odio en su corazón y probablemente jamás lo sintiera, aun recordaba cuando una niña un poco mayor que él le había abofeteado y reventado el labio y el rubio al día siguiente le entrego unas pocas flores a la chica sonriéndole amablemente pidiendo disculpas, creyendo que él había tenido la culpa, la niña pisoteo las flores que le trajo él rubio y volvió a atacarle, el nombre de la chica no lo podía recordar.

Sabía que se le acababa el tiempo por la enfermedad que le estaba consumiendo, había pocos médicos capaces de tratarlo y ninguno le trataría por sus antecedentes criminales, solo esperaba poder lograr todo lo que estaba planeando antes de morir.

 _Devuelta con Naruto_

Estaban entrando a un hotel en la ciudad Tanzaku buscando a Tsunade, mientras Haku y Naruto fueron a los casinos, por puro gusto del rubio, mientras Jiraiya iba a preguntar por ahí, apenas llegaron se encontraron con una rubia con grandes pechos acompañada por una pelinegra que cargaba a un cerdito, Naruto no necesito de una fotografía para saber quién era; Tsunade, la princesa de las babosas, personalmente prefería el primer mote de perdedora pero ñe ambos servían, estaban por ir a hablar con ella cuando esta camino a toda prisa en la dirección contraria, decididos la siguieron hasta llegar al castillo Tanzaku, viendo que se detuvieron estaban por llegar con ellas cuando una serpiente gigante destruyo el castillo, arriba de la serpiente se encontraba Orochimaru y Kabuto, Naruto agarró a Haku para esconderse detrás de una pared, era más importante enterarse que diantres quería esa serpiente rastrera, aunque no pudieron escuchar toda la conversación si captaron lo principal, Orochimaru le ofrecía a Tsunade resucitar a sus difuntos seres queridos a cambio de que esta le curase los brazos, y que necesitaba dos sacrificios humanos, el sannin serpiente junto a su asistente se retiraron después de unos segundos, Haku estaba por ir a hablar con la rubia pero fue detenida por su rubio novio, dentro de lo que cabe ya era sería su relación, quien le miraba serio y preocupado.

— No podemos ir a por ella así como así, o al menos no bajo esta situación, si decide aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru nos estaríamos entregando en bandeja de plata, y aunque pudimos sobrevivir a una pelea con criminales rango S ella es una de los tres legendarios Sannin, volvamos a por Ero-sennin, puede ser nuestra única esperanza— explico Naruto sus razones, ella asintió ante tal razonamiento y se fueron a buscar al pervertido.

Lo encontraron entrando a un restaurante, entraron detrás de él y se sentaron en el mismo apartado que el hombre, este sonrió al verlos parecía que ya sabía que estaban tras él, llego un mesero para anotar sus pedidos, los más jóvenes estaban reticentes a pedir algo pues la información que tenían que dar era mil veces más apremiante pero la insistencia del sabio pervertido para que lo hiciesen, y su aparente decisión de no dejarles explicar hasta que pidiesen algo, pidieron algo de comer, apenas el mesero se fue Jiraiya les miro con un poco de molestia.

— Si quieren contar información que puede hacer entrar en pánico a la gente esperen a que no puedan oírlos o crearan el desastre, ahora si ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto después de regañarles por su fallo como informantes, los más jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente por la vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta de aquel detalle antes.

— Orochimaru está en la ciudad e hizo contacto con Tsunade, quiere que cure sus brazos y promete resucitar a sus seres queridos si además le consigue los dos sacrificios necesarios— comunico Naruto en un tono de voz bajo mientras con el menú e tapaba la boca, prefería que solo ellos obtuviesen esta información.

— Ella aun no acepta pero no quisimos confiarnos— añadió la kunoichi después de comer un poco de pan para limpiarse con una servilleta para que nadie pudiese leerle los labios, a Jiraiya le dio un pequeño tic en la ceja al ver lo extremos a los que llegaban esos chicos, si fuera información vital entre aldeas tal vez fuese un comportamiento más adecuado pero para esta era excesivo, unos minutos después entro Tsunade al restaurante, ambos sannins se vieron, Tsunade se sentó junto a ellos, la rubia frente a su antiguo compañero, y Shizune frente a los alumnos del pervertido.

— ¿Acaso había una reunión de excompañeros y no me he enterado? — pregunto con cierta bula y amargura la mujer, Shizune estaba por pedirle a su maestra más amabilidad para evitar una confrontación cuando el mesero trajo los pedidos de los que se encontraban y se le cayó la boca al suelo al ver que frente al rubio ponían más de 20 platos de diferentes comidas, esta expresión fue imitada por todos en la mesa menos por Tsunade, a ella no le tocaría pagar.

— Naruto yo no tengo para pagar todo esto, con suerte tenía dinero para el viaje entero pero íbamos bastante justos— advirtió el hombre espantado mientras en su mente trazaba la formas de escaparse de la ciudad antes de que intentasen cobrarles, el rubio solo miro enfadado a su padrino, estaba siendo todo un aguafiestas, saco de su bolsillo un pergamino con el símbolo de ryu como única señal de que podía contener.

— El restaurante no es barato, tu mesada no pagara tu comida— se burló Tsunade, el rubio solo abrió el pergamino para revelar 30 sellos de almacenamiento, colocó su mano sobre uno para liberar el sello, una nube de humo envolvió la superficie de la mesa, cuando el humo se dispersó sobre el mueble había aproximadamente 45 barras de oro, si antes se encontraban espantados ahora miraban con un asombro inmenso al joven y el montón de oro.

— ¿Decía Señora? — se mofo de la sannin del modo más suave que tenía, querían que aceptase el título de Hokage, no les convenía hacerla enojar más de la cuenta, aunque si ella se pasaba él no tendría problemas en fastidiar a la rubia hasta desfallecer.

— ¿Cómo, cuándo, qué? — pregunto Jiraiya sin entender de donde su alumno había sacado tanto dinero, sabía que el clan Uzumaki era rico pero según recordaba mucha de esta riqueza estaba en Uzu.

— En casinos, durante todo el camino me metí a cuanto casino encontré— respondió sacando una barra de oro del montón para guardar el resto.

— ¿En serio conseguiste esto en los casinos? ¿Qué trampa hiciste? — pregunto incrédula la sannin, era imposible que aquel niño ganase tanto sin alguna trampa.

— Ninguna, solo me puse a jugar contra el casino hasta vaciarlo, incluso conseguí los títulos de propiedad de algunos cuantos— respondió haciendo que los demás le mirasen sorprendidos.

— ¿Cuántos fueron? — pregunto ahora Haku, sabía que Naruto había vaciado varios casinos pero no se había enterado de que el rubio hubiese tomado la posesión de alguno de ellos.

— Unos 9 — respondió simplemente mientras comenzaba a comer una hamburguesa que había pedido, junto a muchas más.

— Pero si de la aldea a aquí solo había 9 — comento Jiraiya entendiendo, el rubio se había hecho con los casinos de 9 pueblos, fantástico ahora su alumno era aún más rico.

— como sea ¿A qué has venido? — volvió a preguntar la sannin, Jiraiya miro seriamente a la mujer frente a él.

— Me imagino que ya te enteraste de la muerte de sensei— Empezó el sapo sabio, este tema aún era un poco de doloroso de tratar— la aldea se ha quedado sin kage y por tus acciones y méritos en la última guerra se ha decidido a que seas tú quien tome el puesto— explico formalmente, no tenían muchos candidatos y los ancianos no se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta volver al concejo y no dudaba ya estuviesen tramando algo para conseguir su cometido.

— le dije que era mejor que se retirara y dejara él estúpido puesto de Hokage antes de que le costase demasiado, solo un idiota quisiera ser Hokage— respondió la mujer, Jiraiya abrió los ojos antes de ver a su ahijado, Hiruzen le había comentado que este había querido ser Hokage y conociendo el temperamento del chico no dudaba atacase a la mujer en represalia, para su sorpresa este solo se levantó mientras pedía a un camarero la cuenta.

— Jiraiya, Haku, vámonos, es obvio que nos equivocamos al siquiera considerarla— ordeno en un tono notablemente frio, el peliblanco pudo notar la ira en las palabras de su alumno, no tanto por el tono con el que fueron dichas sino porque había ignorado aquel molesto apodo que le había dado.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Tsunade sin entender las palabras del rubio.

— Como oyes, entre tú y Orochimaru me han demostrado que él único salvable entre los sannnin es Jiraiya— respondió mientras le daba a la rubia una mirada cargada de enojo, ante etas palabras la mujer se levantó mientras estampaba sus manos contra la mesa a la vez que devolvía la mirada de ira al menor.

— ¿Cómo dices maldito mocoso idiota? — preguntó iracunda la mujer, entre los tres Jiraiya siempre había sido el más inepto, no negaba que se había vuelto poderoso con los años pero aún estaba bastante segura de que no era ni de cerca tan inepta o carente de poder como ese niño decía.

— que tú y Orochimaru jamás aprendieron la verdadera lección que el viejo quiso enseñarles; la voluntad del fuego, tal vez Orochimaru sea un prodigio pero es débil, la verdadera fuerza nace de tener a quien proteger, y usted, se burla de los deseos e ideales por los que murió el abuelo Hokage, el anciano debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba de saber que su alumna es tan patética— insulto, los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos cayeron revelando el Rinnegan, Shizune miro sorprendida al chico, se había enterado mejor que su maestra de lo ocurrido en la aldea y ahora reconocía al rubio frente a ella, estaba por avisarle a Tsunade de quien era el chico cuando esta rompió la mesa mirando con el más puro y absoluto enfado al niño.

— Afuera-Ahora-Maldito-Mocoso— gruñó entre dientes la mujer, el chico no dudo en hacer lo pedido saliendo del local junto al resto del peculiar grupo, ambos rubios se pusieron frente al otro en mitad de la calle, aunque no fue dicho todos habían entendido, esto se resolvería en una batalla, Naruto desenfundo a Nomikumo transformándola en su forma yang, a ninguno de los dos más recientes modos de la katana le había dado un nombre porque ninguno le terminaba de gustar.

— Veamos quien gana, Anciana — añadió el joven haciendo que una vena e marcase en la frente de la mujer, la mujer emprendió carrera contra el joven, estaba por conectar un puñetazo contra el rostro del chico cuando este salto para evitar el golpe, estando en el aire concentro chakra en su puño derecho haciéndolo brillar en un color dorado, preparando su golpe contra la rubia tetona esta se apartó de la trayectoria del ataque, estando a punto de golpear el suelo utilizó su mano izquierda poniéndola frente a él expulsando una onda de chakra que le permitió apartarse un par de metros de la mujer a la vez que evitaba causar daño a propiedades de forma innecesaria.

— tampoco te creas tanto, mocoso— fue la burla de la mujer, Shizune miraba todo esto asustada haciéndose a una idea la de broncas que les darían por esto, esta vez fue Naruto quien tomo la iniciativa, ambas manos brillaron en un color dorado antes de comenzar a lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos, Tsunade esquivaba velozmente los golpes suponiendo los peligros de un golpe directo —"Buena postura, buenos reflejos y ataque a puntos específicos para dejarme inconsciente o disminuir mis capacidades, nada mal niño, nada mal, pero yo soy mejor"— fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente de la rubia, cargando su puño en chakra dio un golpe contra el suelo, el efecto fue inmediato, el suelo se resquebrajo, Naruto estaba por caer en una grieta formada por el golpe de la sannin, poniendo sus manos frente a él disparó otra onda de chakra haciéndolo retroceder rápidamente dejándolo a una distancia a salvo del golpe.

— veo que el tiempo ha hecho poca mella en usted señora— reconoció Naruto viendo a la sannin que ponía cara de ira ante la palabra "señora", el rubio menor decidió probar los entrenamientos, en su mano derecha comenzó a rotar a alta velocidad su chakra, imbuyendo más chakra en la técnica logro crear una esfera de chakra, Tsunade pudo reconocer el jutsu aún si este no había sido dicho, el chico se lanzó contra la mujer, el chico Uzumaki corrió contra la tetona mujer a alta velocidad, cuando la esfera de chakra estaba por conectar con la rubia cuando empezó a deformarse hasta explotar lanzando a ambos rubios cada uno por su lado, Naruto se estrelló contra una casa mientras que Tsunade se estampo contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, ella se levantó mirando al otro sabio con molestia.

— ¿Por qué le enseñas ese jutsu a un niño? Nunca podrá completarlo — pregunto enfadada la mujer, aunque realmente estaba sorprendida, desconocía hace cuanto el chico practicaba el jutsu pero estaba casi completo, dudaba que lo terminase pero el mero intento era admirable.

— ¡Claro que podre! — Gritó el chico separándose del muro para ver con enfado a la mujer, no llevaba ni 2 semanas de entrenamiento y casi le salía bien — ¿Quiere apostar? — preguntó con malicia, pensaba cerrarle la boca a esa mujer o dejaba de llamarse Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

— por supuesto mocoso, apuesto mi colgante— empezó apuntando al colgante verde que tenía en el cuello, Naruto no estaba seguro si era un jade u otro tipo de piedra — a que no logras dominar el rasengan en una semana, si no lo logras tendrás que admitir de rodillas que no pudiste— se mofó la mujer.

— Vallase preparando para perder ese collar, anciana — respondió Naruto antes de irse al hotel siendo seguido por Haku, Shizune estaba por pedirle a su maestra que reconsiderase su apuesta, pues se encontraba apostando el collar del primer Hokage, cuando esta se fue a tomar a un bar acompañada de Jiraiya, solo le soltó un "Nos vemos en el hotel" como señal de despedida.

Ya dentro del bar les sirvieron un poco de sake a ambos, se encontraban en total silencio, la rubia miraba su baso con calma mientras el sabio sapo la miraba aburrido, sabia como iría esto, ella estaba por soltarle todo un discurso ridículamente largo sobre que no debió enseñarle ese jutsu a Naruto o que no debía dejar que su parecido con Minato le segase o una cosa semejante.

— Antes de que empieces con el discurso sobre que no debí hacer algo o si estoy ciego o la tontería de turno que quieras criticarme, no lo entreno por su parecido con Minato y estoy seguro que dominara el rasengan— previno el hombre mirando a la mujer, para su sorpresa Tsunade sonrió suavemente.

— No pensaba hacerlo, si tengo que regañar a alguien por recordar a viejos alumnos sería a mí, cuando lo vi a los ojos no pude evitar ver a Kushina en él, por un segundo creo que escuche su "Quiero ser Hokage", soy patética, tal vez si debería volver a la aldea a saludarla, hace años en una de sus cartas me dijo que estaba embarazada, tal vez debería ver como es el niño— comento suavemente la mujer, Jiraiya miro a la rubia preocupado, aparentemente ella no se había enterado de la muerte de la pelirroja.

— ¿Te enteraste del ataque del kyubi a la aldea? — pregunto tanteando el terreno, ella solo respondió un "Si" como única respuesta, se preparó para lo que estaba por decir pues tampoco le resultaba fácil hablar de esto — Kushina murió al igual que Minato — Tsunade le miro sorprendida buscando cualquier atisbo de mentira en sus palabras, puso su mano sobre su boca aguantando el llanto que amenazaba con salir por su boca.

— Pero ella es una Uzumaki, ella pudo sobrevivir a la salida del zorro ¿Cómo? — pregunto espantada cuando había logrado comerse su llanto evitando que saliese.

— Fue atravesada por la garra del Kyubi mientras protegía a su hijo, Minato sello en él al zorro— respondió para servirse otro poco de sake para poder sobrellevar este mal trago.

— Entiendo que él niño es un Uzumaki pero ¿Cómo pudo condenar de tal modo a un niño que ni era suyo? — la mirada de Jiraiya se oscureció levemente con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

— él era el padre del niño, Minato se casó con Kushina, ambos murieron protegiendo a su hijo — contestó el hombre tragando el contenido del baso disfrutando el sabor — ya lo conociste, Naruto, el niño con el que entablaste la apuesta, es el hijo de ambos, se parece demasiado a ellos, ese niño es bueno para tocar venas sensibles— añadió con cierta tristeza en su voz, no mentía al decir que Naruto era bueno para tocar donde más dolía contra los sabios sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Con Tsunade era el parecido de personalidad con su alumna predilecta, con él era el parecido físico con Minato y con Nagato, es más, estaba seguro que hasta Orochimaru veía algo de sí mismo en el rubio, Naruto aunque no muchos lo notasen tenía cierto parecido con el sabio de las serpientes, al igual que él quería abarcar el todo en las artes shinobi, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, incluso estaba empezando a aprender Iryoninjutsu, este rasgo le asusto demasiado la primera vez que lo noto pero poco después vio el punto que lo diferenciaba con el temible sannin; él tenía la voluntad del fuego junto a moral, ese único punto de diferencia había sido un completo y total alivio.

Con el asunto zanjado siguieron bebiendo tranquilamente, en el hotel Haku estaba frente a un espejo solo usando unos pantalones deportivos azul marino mientras observaba sus pechos, aunque su pequeña medida servía normalmente para misiones, pues se podía hacer pasar por hombre, ya para su vida personal era una molestia, a diferencia de la mayoría de mujeres que sabía estaban en una relación con el Uzumaki tenía muy poco pecho, Hinata era copa C tirand aún no terminaba de desarrollarse, Yugito era directamente copa D, no sabía si alguien más estaba interesada en el rubio pero dudaba que tuvieran menos que su mísera copa A, con suerte llenaba la copa B más pequeña, Naruto se encontraba bañándose frustrado por su pelea con Tsunade.

Aún le quedaba tiempo de desarrollarse, o eso esperaba, porque si no tendría un complejo de inferioridad con el resto de mujeres del chico, recordando a la legendaria sannin que conoció hace unos pocos minutos considero preguntarle si tenía algún secreto para tal tamaño de pecho, antes de darse cuenta un par de brazos le abrazaron cubriendo su escaso volumen de pechonalidad, era Naruto quien solo se encontraba cubierto por una toalla blanca que cubría de su cintura para bajo.

— ¿pasa algo? — preguntó sonriéndole con cariño, le encantaban esos momentos con su novio.

— No, nada, solo que, quisiera tener más pecho— respondió con algo de pena, aunque Naruto decía amarle le preocupaba que por su falta de pecho se aburriese de ella.

— ¿Para? — pregunto curioso mientras de un sello liberaba algunas prendas de ropa.

— ¿No crees que son muy pequeños? — cuestionó mientras se imaginaba como sería tener un par de copas más.

— Eso no importa, aunque si lo que te preocupa es algún atractivo déjame decirte; tienes mejor trasero que Yugito — respondió señalando el redondo y firme trasero que tenía la chica originaria de Kiri, ella solo atinó a sonrosarse mientras se tocaba el culo midiendo el tamaño que tenía.

— ¿Eso crees? — pregunto alegrándose al confirmar que ciertamente en medida parecía más grande que el de la chica gato.

— Si, además de que no te acomplejes, yo te quiero así — respondió sonriendo recostándose solo en unos bóxer negros sobre la cama, Haku solo se cubrió con una playera que le quedaba grande para dormir antes de acostarse junto a su novio, el rubio solo le abrazo acercándola a él, mañana empezaría con su entrenamiento para completar el rasengan.

 _Con Orochimaru._

Acababa de pasar por otro de sus agonizantes episodios después de que su maestro Sarutobi le sellase los brazos con su último aliento, se encontraba pensando cual sería el mejor método de acción a partir de ahora, sus más recientes adquisiciones posibles eran Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, en Sasuke había visto al último, y único, Uchiha que tenía a su alcance, en el rubio veía una oportunidad que nunca antes se le había presentado; un Uzumaki, con el rinnegan y acceso a todas las técnicas del Yondaime Hokage, pero hubo algo más, algo que solo vio por una fracción de segundo y creía haber visto mal, se vio a si mismo cuando aún era un niño que necesitaba instrucción y guía.

Le surgió un deseo que jamás llego a siquiera considerar tener, tomar como alumno y heredero a alguien, el Uzumaki era el mejor candidato, además de que con él Kyubi las posibilidades de tomar su cuerpo se reducían enormemente, veía lo suficiente de sí mismo en el chico, tal vez le faltaba malicia o algo de inteligencia pero nada que un poco de tortura, instrucción y posiblemente algo de experimentación no arreglase, tendría que volver a colocarle el sello de maldición si quería que el chico fuese a él por voluntad propia, tendría que utilizar una marca de maldición experimental, podría poner en peligro la vida del chico pero suponía que podría sobrevivir, oh estaba tan deseoso de ver los resultados de su próximo experimento, quería ver cómo sería Naruto cuando terminase con él kukukukuku.

 _De vuelta con Naruto, Al día siguiente._

Naruto se encontraba en una planicie practicando el rasengan, podía realizar el jutsu con una sola mano casi perfectamente, podía mantener la forma esférica de la técnica por un tiempo moderado pero en unas milésimas de segundo el jutsu le explotaba en la cara mandándolo a volar por los aires, estando ya bastante cansado fue a comprar algo para comer, volviendo al pueblo entro a una tienda comprando una hamburguesa, Haku hasta donde recordaba seguía dormida, estaba por volver a su entrenamiento cuando sintió un pequeño aviso viniendo de uno de sus sellos, se arremango la manga izquierda de la chamarra, brazo contrario en donde guardaba a Nomikumo, revelando tres sellos, el primero tenía escrita la palabra arena, otro que tenía escrito niebla, y el último, y el que estaba emitiendo la señal, uno que decía nube, volvió al lugar de entrenamiento y envió un pulso de chakra al sello, de este surgió una carta de, según vio, Yugito.

Había creado este sello por puro accidente en su afán de aprender una de las técnicas estrella de su padre, el Hiraishin, y tenía que reconocer la genialidad e intelecto de su padre y del Nindaime, el jutsu era malditamente complicado al punto de que aun siendo ya un maestro de sellos de alto nivel sin meterse en los terrenos profundos y solo explorados por pocos Uzumakis el jutsu le parecía casi inentendible, volviendo al caso había desarrollado un método de mensajería relativamente efectivo, a cada uno de sus aliados les había enseñado a hacer un sello, esos sellos llevaban a uno de los que tenía en la muñeca, no lograba el efecto instantáneo del Hiraishin pero era útil para el espionaje menor que tenía, al igual que el jutsu del segundo enviaba las cosas a una dimensión de bolsillo pero él tenía que crear la aparición con los sellos en sus muñecas, había sido un buen avance pero era poco comparado a lo que quería lograr, ese era el Shinatobe no jutsu, quería creer que el haber desarrollado el Shinatobe le fuese de ayuda para comprender el Hiraishin correctamente pero aún nada.

Abrió la carta de Yugito, le comentaba que llegaría al día siguiente a la aldea de la hoja ya para vivir con él, además de un poco de información que involucraba a Iwa, le había encomendado a todos sus aliados que le informasen cualquier cosa que supiesen sobre la aldea de la roca pues era la única en la que no tenía algún conocido que le advirtiese de posibles ataques, toda esa paranoia venia de que dudaba que la aldea de la roca no se hubiese alarmado con los avances de alianza entre las grandes aldeas o que no hubiese algún espía suyo dentro de los exámenes por lo que estaba empezando a tener cuidado.

Resultaba que un equipo de Iwa iba a entrar en territorio de Konoha para dar caza a un ninja desertor, considero que no llegaría siquiera a cruzarse con ellos pero prefirió advertirle, apenas leyó el lugar en el que se sabía estaba el desertor se palmeo la frente enfadado, el mundo le odiaba, ¿la razón? El traidor, cuyo nombre Yugito no pudo conseguirle, se encontraba en la ciudad de Tanzaku, la rubia solo se había enterado de esto al cruzarse con ellos de camino a Konoha, y como ambas naciones tenían alianza les advirtió que no se pasasen de listos, borro el mensaje en el papel, pequeño truco para que la información no fuese obtenida por enemigos, y le escribió tanto su localización junto a la información referente a Tsunade, sabía que para su prometida era una figura a seguir y mejor irle avisando antes de que se volviese loca.

Estaba por darle el primer bocado a su hamburguesa cuando un tipo vestido de rojo y amarillo fue lanzado contra él tirando su hamburguesa al piso, además de eso el tipo termino sentado sobre él, este sujeto salto hacia la izquierda, se sentó y lo que vio fue un pájaro de lo que creía era arcillo que brillo antes de estallar, fue solo porque uso su modo dragón de fuego que la explosión no lo dejo inconsciente o herido de gravedad.

— ¡Mierda! — escucho el grito de alguien en lo que se levantaba enfadado.

 _Un par de horas antes, entrada Oeste de la ciudad de Tanzaku._

Vemos a un chico rubio con el cabello atado en una coleta superior con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo mientras en el otro se mostraba el color azul, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, unas sandalias ninja negras, una playera blanca y una chamarra roja sin el brazo derecho que tenía escrito la palabra "Explosión" en la espalda, este tenía un mapa en sus manos mientras sonreía viendo todo con la alegría de un niño en una juguetería.

A su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros un poco más baja que el rubio, ella vestía con unos pantalones y blusa rojos junto a un chaleco marrón, vestimenta habitual de los shinobis de Iwa, ella miraba con cierta molestia a su compañero que no paraba de voltear a todos lados con emoción.

— No sé cómo puedes estar tan emocionado Deidara, estamos en territorio enemigo en nuestra primera misión de rango C, ni siquiera somos un equipo completo — regaño la chica volteando a ver al frente.

— no me culpes, desde que me uní al escuadrón de explosivos no he tenido tiempo para nada, eso y que es la primera vez que salgo de la nación, quiero explorar ver y divertirme un poco hmp— respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero — además no me regañes, tú también quisieras hacer lo mismo solo que quieres impresionar a tu abuelo, enana — se burló ahora haciendo que la chica se encendiese en un color rojo brillante de pura ira.

— Como sea, solo debemos encontrar a Souda y llevarlo vivo hasta Iwagakure— declaro la chica aguantándose la ira.

— O muerto, el anciano me dijo que podíamos matarlo solo que no quería que se llevase el jutsu prohibido — corrigió el rubio mirando los diferentes locales del lugar con emoción, en su mente ya estaba decidido el curso de acción; encontrarían a Souda-sempai, lo matarían y pasarían unos pocos días haciendo turismo antes de volver a la aldea, puede que incluso conociese a alguien que supiese apreciar su arte, ni sus compañeros de escuadrón apreciaban su arte aunque también lo practicasen.

— supongo que tienes razón, puede que investigue un poco sobre lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunin de Konoha— reconoció ella, había sido la reunión de 4 aldeas y era bastante preocupante, pero sobre todo había habido un nombre que la alarmo aún más que cualquier otro, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ese chico era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, lo deducía por los apellidos, por donde se viese ese chico era una amenaza y era mejor matarlo si les surgía la oportunidad.

— Si nos encontramos con el Uzumaki nos serviría más llevarlo a la aldea en lugar de matarlo — le comento mientras seguía caminando, una de sus palomas de arcilla había vuelto dándole la información de la ubicación de Souda-sempai.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es una amenaza para Iwa, hijo del relámpago amarillo y el habanero sangriento de Konoha — preguntó alarmada viendo a su amigo.

— Sería bueno para la aldea, un clan como el Uzumaki renaciendo en la aldea no estaría mal, sus kekei genkai, conocimientos, además de poder mezclarlos con los nuestros creando una nueva fuerza, hmp, no nos vendría mal — explico el chico cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver en dirección contraria a su compañera antes de salir corriendo en busca de su sempai.

— ¿Y todas las muertes que causaron Namikaze y Uzumaki? — pregunto enfadada siguiendo al rubio.

— ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que nuestra aldea también ha provocado miles de muertes? Ayudamos a masacrar un clan pacifista, no tuvimos piedad con nadie, ni mujeres, ni niños, ni ancianos o enfermos, a las mujeres de ese clan las violaron tan brutalmente como pudieron antes de que estas muriesen en una explosión por sus poderosos sellos con tal de proteger a su clan, nosotros tampoco tenemos las manos limpias Kurotsuchi, las muertes provocadas por Uzumaki a Iwa fueron menores a las que sufrió Kumo y fueron una cruel pero certera venganza, ellos mostraron la piedad que nosotros no tuvimos, tampoco te las quieras dar de santa — respondió seriamente viendo el cielo.

Kurotsuchi vio sorprendida a su compañero, jamás llego a pensar eso y tampoco considero que él tuviese ese tipo de pensamiento, aunque recordando el tipo de vida que tuvo su amigo debió considerar la idea, su amigo era un huérfano que nació con el kekei genkai del elemento explosivo, pero esto no se supo hasta que tuvo 9 años, antes había tenido que vivir como si fuese un hijo bastardo de Minato Namikaze, lo habían echado del orfanato, tuvo que vivir en las calles sufriendo palizas de los más resentidos, cuando se descubrió su kekei genkai se hizo investigación de su ascendencia dando como resultado que era hijo de la única hija del Tsuchikage con un shinobi del cuerpo de explosivos y que por pura rareza de genética nació con características que guardaban parecido con el enemigo de Iwa, el chico tenía bastantes motivos para estar resentido con la aldea por lo cual le era más fácil darse cuenta de ese tipo de detalles.

Llegaron a una planicie donde había un rubio a punto de comerse una hamburguesa, ante eso el estómago le rugió recordándole que llevaban más de 12 horas sin comer, cerca del chico se encontraba Souda, un joven adolecente de 19 años con cabellos negros cortos, clásica vestimenta de Iwa, pálido y de ojos verdes, cayó frente a él para darle una patada en el estómago lanzándolo contra el rubio, estaba por advertirle cuando Deidara había lanzado uno de sus pájaros bomba, Souda pudo esquivarlo pero el golpe dio de lleno contra el chico.

— ¡Mierda! — grito Deidara asustado, estaba considerando matar a su antiguo mentor pero no estaba en sus planes matar a un inocente, estaba por calmar al chico cuando Souda fue golpeado por un puño envuelto en llamas moradas provenientes de la nube de humo creada por la bomba.

 _Volviendo al presente._

Naruto acababa de golpear al chico que le había tirado su hamburguesa, está enfadado, no había comido por más de 15 horas y estaba hambriento para que llegase este tipo y le echase a perder su comida, cuando el humo de disipo pudo ver quien le había lanzado el pájaro bomba, un rubio de ojos azules que le miraba ¿aliviado? Ese no era el punto, primero le daría la paliza de su vida al tarado que le había jodido su desayuno y luego ya tendría una charla con el equipo de Iwa.

— primero le damos una buena golpiza a este sujeto y luego discutimos lo que tengamos que discutir— ordeno, el otro rubio asintió metiendo su mano en una bolsa para sacar una figurita de arcilla, la chica pelinegra le miro enfadada pero eso le valía un comino en este instante, usando el fuego en sus pies se propulso para entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo el chico.

— Souda-sempai — llamo el rubio al tal Souda — no se le olvide… ¡El arte es una explosión! — grito lanzando sus pájaros de arcilla que se expandieron tomando un tamaño mayor, Naruto se apartó de la trayectoria de las figurillas, estas explotaron mandando a volar a Souda hacia el cielo.

— Genial — soltó el Uzumaki, al ver la explosión creada por el ninja de Iwa que lo miro contento mientras su pecho se inflaba de orgullo.

— Deidara no te distraigas— regaño Kurotsuchi al ver como Souda se preparaba para darle una patada a su primo desde el cielo, realizo unas pocas posiciones de manos — Estilo de tierra; Martillo terrestre— del suelo bajo el desertor surgió un pilar de roda que golpeo su pecho volviéndolo a lanzar al aire sacándole el aire de los pulmones, Naruto salto sobre la técnica de tierra envolviendo completamente su cuerpo en fuego morado, cuando el pilar se terminó, saltó en dirección del ninja de Iwa mientras extendía sus alas de fuego para empujarse hasta quedar sobre este.

— Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego — estrello su puño contra la espalda del joven haciendo que cayese directamente al suelo donde le esperaba una gigantesca araña de arcillo que saltó hacía el para abrazarlo con sus ocho patas, apenas tuvo sujeto al pelinegro comenzó a brillar hasta explotar, Naruto cayo de cuclillas en el suelo volteando a ver al otro rubio —Me gusto tu jutsu, bastante genial— reconoció sonriendo emocionado.

— Tu tampoco estas nada mal, dragón — respondió Deidara a quien creía podría ser un nuevo amigo.

— Par de teñidos no se distraigan — grito Kurotsuchi lanzando unos kunais contra Souda que había logrado sustituirse con una piedra para evitar la explosión.

— ¡No somos teñidos! — Gritaron en conjunto el par de rubios sacándole una gota de sudor al desertor que les miraba frustrado, parecía que no le estuviesen tomando en serio — Oe dragón ¿preparado para acabar con este idiota? — preguntó Deidara viendo a su camarada rubio, Naruto solo asintió, quería acabar esto pronto para ir por algo para desayunar, el rubio de Iwa lanzó una figura de arcilla con forma pájaro, Naruto, aún en su modo dragón de fuego relampagueante, rugió disparando su ataque contra la figura de arcilla, cuando se expandió la figura fue cubierta por el chakra del shinobi de Konoha, haciendo que esta se envolviese en fuego y rayos — ¡Jutsu en conjunto! ¡C Dragón; explosión triple! — gritaron, al instante que la figura explotó formando una cúpula de fuego purpura cubierta de rayos que abarcaba el triple de área de la explosión anterior.

— Se pasaron — regaño Kurotsuchi al ver el ataque, innegablemente Souda debía de haber muerto con ese ataque, pero el nivel de destrucción también era muy superior al esperado, ni siquiera Deidara provocaba tantos destrozos en una misión normal, lo bueno era que no había nadie en las cercanías, vio al par de rubios chocando las manos sonriendo emocionados, casi parecían hermanos, al momento de ver con detenimiento al rubio desconocido su mente unió los puntos y pudo distinguir al rubio dragón, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, el fuego purpura era señal suficiente para distinguirlo, corrió en dirección del Uzumaki con un kunai en mano con intención de matarlo, estaba a unos segundos de apuñalar al chico cuando este le golpeo con dos dedos en la frente, desconcertada se cayó de espaldas, por otro lado Naruto acababa de entender porque Itachi hacía eso tan seguido, se sintió genial.

— si quieres intentar matarme que sea después de comer o no respondo por mis acciones, eh Deidara ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? — pregunto mientras el fuego se extinguía, viendo el lugar donde la técnica había explotado notaron a Souda sentado en el piso mirando con pavor el lugar donde la explosión había terminado, el único daño que tenía era la falta de cejas, por otro lado los dos rubios miraban con molestia al hombre.

— Por todos los problemas que he tenido más vale que lord Orochimaru me recompense bien— dijo en un susurro Souda antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

— Te tomare la palabra Naruto, vamos por algo de comer, no puedo ponerme a gritar por esto con el estómago vació — pidió Deidara con un tic en su ojo, Naruto solo sonrió siguiéndole hasta el pueblo con Kurotsuchi detrás de ellos, aunque no lo pareciese el Uzumaki mantenía un ojo sobre la kunoichi, si intentaba matarlo mejor estar preparado — Y dime ¿alguna comida que recomiendes? — pregunto al otro rubio, tal vez no encontrase bakudan pero comer algo nuevo o interesante no estaría mal.

— La pizza de pepperoni de aquí me gusta bastante — recomendó el rubio entrando a un local siendo seguido por los chicos de Iwa, apenas se sentaron llego un mesero al cual le pidieron su pizza, apenas se quedaron solos Kurotsuchi le miro seriamente.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? — preguntó la de ojos rosas, no entendía como sabiendo que quería matarlo se mantenía tan tranquilo ante la situación ¿Creía que Deidara se pondría de su lado? ¿O acaso estaba tan seguro de sus posibilidades estando solo?

— Deidara quería comer algo, yo solo le traje aquí — respondió tranquilo haciendo enfadar a la pelinegra que le miraba con odio.

— No te quieres pasar de listo conmigo, macarra inútil — gruño la nieta del Tsuchikage, Deidara solo vio molesto a su prima mientras internamente se preguntaba por qué utilizaba insultos estereotípicos si él estaba cerca.

— Mira niña — empezó Naruto mirando con enfado a la chica — decidí ayudaros cuando perfectamente pude ayudar al tal Souda, o simplemente matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, estaba haciendo esto como una muestra de buena fe entre nuestras dos aldeas cuando perfectamente podría declararles guerra por lo que le hicieron a mi clan pero aquí mi vez ayudándoles así que deja de fastidiar o me veré obligado a darte una muy bonita golpiza — amenazó el rubio viendo seriamente a la chica.

— Como si pudieras — se mofó Kurotsuchi viendo con una mirada retadora al Uzumaki, mientras tanto Deidara veía que más podía pedir para comer, quería mucho a su pequeña prima pero no se pensaba meter en problemas contra alguien que según oyó pudo vencer a la jinchuriki de Kumo y Suna, él no se metería con alguien que podía matarlo sin demasiadas dificultades.

— El único elemento que tienes medianamente dominado es el Doton, aunque tienes un taijutsu decente tiene bastantes fallas y careces de ataques a distancia, careces totalmente de habilidades en fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, eso sin contar que para el ataque eres demasiado impulsiva — dijo Naruto sonriendo con burla, Kurotsuchi miro sorprendida al chico frente a ella, Deidara hacía lo mismo, sabía que había shinobis capaces de descubrir los secretos de su oponente con solo una observada pero esto era aterrador.

— ¿C-Cómo? — pregunto Kurotsuchi, no muchos conocían sus fallas pero este chico las descubrió en segundos.

— Te lanzaste contra Souda dándole una patada, esto me demostró unas cuantas cosas; 1- no tienes jutsus a distancia además de no confiar lo suficiente en tu puntería de tenerlos los hubieses utilizado para minimizar riesgos 2- eres mejor en taijutsu que Deidara y debo suponer que tu genjutsu tampoco es el mejor para tomar por más sorpresa al enemigo— Comenzó con su explicación el chico levantando un dedo con cada punto dado — Cuando lo atacaste con el martillo terrestre me diste otro punto; 3- usaste doton cuando tu enemigo usa el elemento explosión, este chakra tiene la particularidad de retenerse más entre tierra, roca arcilla etc. Y siendo también de Iwa por lo que el elemento no sería la mejor opción dándome a entender que solo tienes un dominio medio del elemento. En cuanto a lo del kenjutsu es que no tienes la postura habitual de un espadachín y el fuinjutsu es gracias a que entre las 5 grandes aldeas Iwa es la que peor fuinjutsu tiene — terminó sus explicaciones sonriéndole victorioso a la kunoichi.

— Eso dio miedo, pero ahora algo importante, Naruto ¿Cuál es tu visión del arte, para ti que es arte? — Pregunto el de ojos azules, su prima le miro con cara de palo antes de golpearse con la palma de su mano, para Deidara esta respuesta podía significar un nuevo amigo y compañero— ¿Es efímero o dura eternamente? — cuestiono seriamente.

— Lamento decirte que en lo que involucra arte sé realmente poco, aunque no niego que el arte puede ser efímero— Deidara sonrió ante esas palabras— también puede ser eterno, creó que viene del artista más que del acto en sí, para mi mis espadas o sellos son arte, estos pueden durar la eternidad o durar menos de un segundo — El otro rubio miraba con cierta sorpresa al chico frente a él, pocas personas había conocido que considerasen sus explosiones como arte y a muchísimas más que decían que el arte debía estar en un museo por la eternidad y ahora conocía a la primer persona que tenía una opinión diferente a estos dos grupos, no desprestigiaba el arte de ninguna manera, sonrió feliz, acababa de conocer a alguien bastante interesante.

— Aquí estas Naruto, me preocupe bastante, el campo donde estábamos entrenando está destruido — aviso Haku sentándose junto al Uzumaki sonriéndole suavemente — Adivinare; Nuevos amigos — concluyó la chica viendo a las personas frente a su novio.

— Acertaste chico — respondió Deidara sonriendo, la mirada de la Haku parecía entre molesta e intentando calmarse — ¿Dije algo malo? — interrogó confundido.

— Soy chica— respondió, Kurotsuchi se puso a reír como posesa, Haku la miro enfadada — ¿Algún problema, marimacha? — insulto ella haciendo que la pelinegra detuviese su risa y le devolviese la mirada de enfado.

— Ninguno, travesti — respondió, Haku tuvo un tic en la frente, si algo había comenzado a fastidiarla ahora que aceptaba plenamente su género era que la confundieran, la hacía enfurecer terriblemente.

— Pues eso no me pareció a mí, tabla enana — gruño fastidiada mientras Naruto noto como se preparaba para sacar agujas y tirar a matar, la nieta del Tsuchikage se levantó de la mesa mirándola enfadada.

— Me parece que eres tú la del problema, muñeca plana — bramó ella enfadada.

— ¿Quieres resolver esto afuera, bruja gorila? — pregunto sacando sus agujas apuntándole a la cara.

— Cuando quieras zorra paliducha — ambas chicas salieron del edificio poniéndose frente a frente en la calle preparándose para pelear.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerla? — preguntó Deidara curioso tomando una rebanada de pizza que acababa de llegar, Naruto le miro como quien mira a un loco.

— ¿y meternos entre dos mujeres encabronadas? No me jodas, mejor que se despejen un poco entre ellas y luego las detenemos cuando no estemos en peligro de muerte si la frenamos — respondió el Uzumaki mirándole con sus anillados ojos — ¿Algo que quieras ver en la ciudad? — interrogo interesado, si podía aplazar entrometerse entre la pelea de chicas.

— pues quisiera comprar papeles de detección de chakra, el elemento explosión es la combinación entre tierra y otro elemento pero no se sabe cuál es, ese tipo de árboles no se dan mucho en Iwa y son muy caros, quiero ver si descubro que otro elemento lo conforma — contesto con determinación en su mirada, en Iwa nadie se había preocupado por averiguar el otro elemento que conformaba el elemento explosivo y quería averiguarlo.

— si lo que quieres es uno de esos papeles lo hubieras pedido antes, tengo muchos — informo Naruto entregándole un par de papeles, Deidara miro sorprendido al otro chico, suponía que en el país del fuego estos papeles fueran más baratos además de que siendo un especialista en ninjutsu, o eso le pareció a Deidara que era Naruto, debía de tener fácil acceso a estos pero esto lo tomo por sorpresa, agarro con las dos manos el papel para posteriormente influir chakra, el papel se desmorono en polvo caliente, el otro rubio agarro el polvo viéndolo curioso.

— ¿Solo tierra? ¿En que falle? — preguntó Deidara con desilusión, Naruto siguió viendo con detenimiento aquel polvo, con un dedo se metió un poco de este a la boca.

— No te equivocaste, ciertamente tiene más de un elemento, pero creó que nos equivocamos en la cantidad de estos — estas palabras hicieron que el rubio de Iwa le mirase curioso — aprendí a distinguir que conforma un elemento avanzado, esto tiene tierra y fuego creo que incluso podría tener rayo, los últimos dos en proporciones tan pequeñas que apenas pueden ser sentidas, incluso por el papel— explico viendo el polvo con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? El fuego y tierra forman el elemento lava — cuestiono Deidara interesado, parecía demasiado seguro de sus palabras como para estar totalmente equivocado.

— depende de más cosas que solo el chakra, de la combinación de agua y tierra nacen tanto el elemento madera como el elemento barro, depende de proporciones y particularidades, creo que este podría ser el caso, tiene un elemento cálido como el rayo o fuego, desconozco exactamente cual lo conforme pues ambos tienen particularidades que al combinarse con la tierra podrían generar una explosión, el rayo con su habilidad para cambiar electrones y protones junto a magnetismos pero no es seguro que ese sea el motivo, el fuego por el calor y habilidad de combustión pero reitero que no hay nada seguro — explico levantándose, según creía ya esas dos ya se habrían ventilado lo suficiente como para que parar la batalla no significase demasiado sufrimiento.

Salió del local seguido de Deidara, en el instante que vio la calle un tic apareció en su ojo, la calle estaba destrozada, hielo y nieve cubrían los tejados, rocas salían de las paredes, ambas kunoichis se miraban frente a frente, Haku tenía varios moretones bastante notorios, Kurotsuchi tenía unos cuantos senbons clavados en los brazos junto a varios cortes, viendo que ambas se preparaban para acabar esto con sus mejores técnicas se posiciono frente ambas para después darles un zape que las tomo desprevenidas tirándolas al suelo, ambas miraron sorprendidas al Uzumaki.

— ya cálmense, Haku tu eres la más responsable entre los dos y causaste más desastres que yo, y tu marimacha, si intentas enorgullecer a tu abuelo demuéstrale que su nieta podrá sobrevivir incluso en territorio enemigo cuando él no este o una guerra gobierne, usa el cerebro que tienes que no te creo tan tonta como para no haber notado la diferencia de niveles entre ustedes dos, no pelees batallas que no estés segura de tener oportunidad de ganar, si no te queda de otra, da mil veces más que el cien por ciento para hacer nacer la oportunidad y si aun así fallas, al menos hazlo protegiendo a quienes ames — regaño el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra viese con sorpresa al chico.

— gracias, creo — agradeció Kurotsuchi aceptando la mano que le extendió Naruto, Haku se levantó aceptando la otra mano del rubio.

— Bueno, supongo que mejor volvemos al hotel para curar sus heridas— declaró Naruto comenzando a caminar en dirección del hotel, cuando noto que Kurotsuchi y Deidara no lo estaban siguiendo los volteó a ver curioso — ¿Qué, no vienen? — preguntó curioso, los chicos de Iwa le miraron desentendidos.

— Espera ¿nos vas a ayudar? — pregunto curiosa la pelinegra, no entendía cómo es que ese chico le ayudaba después de atacar a su amiga ¿o era su novia? Como sea el punto es que ataco a alguien a quien le tenía bastante aprecio.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo haría? — cuestionó el usuario de doujutsu, tenían que darse prisa o no tendría tiempo de entrenar el rasengan.

— ¡intente matarte, intente matar a tu amiga, yo no entiendo cómo es que puedes tratarnos con tanta naturalidad, deberías odiarnos! — gritó la kunoichi, Naruto solo levanto una ceja.

— no eres la primera persona que intenta matarme, un amigo de Suna lo intento y ahora es como mi hermanito, mi prometida también lo intento y no tuvimos problemas, mi sensei también lo intento y le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto, la propia Haku lo intento y es mi novia, no serías la primer persona en intentar matarme y dudo que seas la última además de que siento que al final serán unas graciosas anécdotas a contar— respondió sonriente, Haku solo atinó a sonrojarse rascándose la mejilla ante la mirada sorprendida de los shinobis de Iwa— además no siento odio, ya lo he intentado, no puedo sentir odio— añadió viendo al cielo, tanto Kurotsuchi como Deidara dirigieron sus miradas al otro con una muda pregunta que no se animaban a hacer.

Ya no pudiendo refutar más al Uzumaki los chicos de Iwa llegaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando los de Konoha, una vez llegaron a la habitación Naruto comenzó a atender las heridas de la pelinegra mientras Haku curaba las propias, Naruto considero curar las heridas de Haku y que ella curase las de Kurotsuchi pero la kunoichi del clan Yuki se había negado a curar las heridas de una gorila marimacha, según palabras de la chica, y le toco atenderla con lo poco que sabía de ninjutsu médico, cuando la de ojos rosas se encontró en mejor estado el rubio Namikaze se fue a entrenar dejando solos a los otros tres ninjas.

— Se lo que estaban pensando hace solo unos segundos ¿cómo es que no siente odio? — adivino Haku cuando estuvo segura de que su novio ya no se encontraba cerca.

— Si, se nota que la vida lo ha tratado bien— admitió Kurotsuchi, por otro lado Deidara seguía sin entender el comportamiento del otro rubio, no entendía como no sentía odio pero sus pensamientos no iban por el mismo rumbo que su prima pues no le terminaba de convencer esa ruta de ideas.

— No confundas el buen corazón con el que la vida jamás te golpeo— corrigió ella, la pelinegra miro curiosa a Haku mientras Deidara sentía que oiría algo que no le terminaría de gustar— ¿crees que la vida lo ha tratado bien? El día en que nació sus padres murieron, los más extremistas en la aldea lo llegaron a atacar creyéndolo el kyubi, no tuvo ni un amigo hasta que entro a la academia, nadie le reconocía como ser humano, uno de sus profesores le engaño para que hiciese algo en contra de su aldea, aun con todo eso él sonríe viendo la vida con cariño, prefirió mostrarle a todos una sonrisa que su llanto, ni yo entiendo cómo es que no odia a su propia aldea, a mí y a otros tantos pero sé que no lo hace— completo la kunoichi viendo al piso con una mirada oscurecida — él es demasiado amable pero aquí mismo te lo digo— añadió ella mientras su voz se volvía más seria — vuelves a intentar matarlo y yo voy a hacer que el resto de tu corta e inmunda vida este plagada de dolor y sufrimiento para después cuando de ti solo quede tu cadáver enviarle tu cabeza a tu abuelo — amenazo viendo fríamente a la otra chica, ante la mirada de Haku la de ojos rosas sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda sintiendo que cada palabra más que una amenaza era una promesa que no temería en cumplir.

— Me quedo claro amiga— respondió Kurotsuchi aguantando el miedo que se adentró en su cuerpo, ni su abuelo le había infundido tanto miedo como esta chica y prefería no descubrir lo que planeaba hacerle si intentaba atacar otra vez al rubio, Haku solo le dirigió otra mirada glacial a la chica antes de salir de ahí, quería alcanzar a Naruto para entrenar juntos el rasengan, Deidara solo vió por donde se fue aquella kunoichi, esta es la primera vez que veía a su prima tener tanto miedo a algo y no la culpaba, esa chica no se andaba con juegos en cuanto a proteger a alguien se debía.

Y así se completó la semana, entrenamientos por día y noche para Haku y Naruto en los que ocasionalmente se sumaba Deidara, Kurotsuchi buscando al ninja desertor para por fin encargarse de él, Shizune intentando convencer a su maestra y a Naruto para abandonar la apuesta y Tsunade viendo la luna de noche mientras los recuerdos del pasado le atormentaban volviendo como viejos fantasmas, llegado el último día que tenía Tsunade para decidir si ayudar o no a Orochimaru y decidida la noche anterior le metió una droga a la bebida de Jiraiya, mientras tanto Shizune había llegado temprano a intentar persuadir a Naruto de rendirse ante la apuesta, cuando ella recordó que ese era el día de la reunión con Orochimaru intento salir por la ventana, apenas saco la cabeza tuvo que volverla a meter pues un kunai casi le atravesaba la cabeza, el kunai fue lanzado por Jiraiya en una prueba de si podía lanzar derecho un kunai, resulto que no pero eso no evito que casi matase a la kunoichi, los cuatro ninjas salieron a buscar a Tsunade donde se había dado la primera reunión, todo esto después de que Haku y Shizune prepararan un antídoto contra el veneno que aunque eficaz no completo su trabajo.

Mientras ellos iban hacia el punto de reunión, Tsunade miraba calmada a su viejo amigo, estaba decidida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión, se acercó a Orochimaru con un jutsu medico en sus manos, Kabuto apareció alegrándose de que Tsunade decidiese curar a su maestro, había ido en busca de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto pues su maestro quería tenerlo como un alumno nuevo, ciertamente el no veía algo a destacar del rubio excepto por el rinnegan pero no era quien para ir en contra de las ordenes de su maestro, estaba tan concentrado en que el jutsu médico no se convirtiese en un jutsu fatal que no noto la tensión que estaba en los músculos de la mujer, estando a una distancia cercana le dio un rodillazo a la serpiente blanca, el golpe lo estrello contra la pared, Tsunade estaba por lanzarse contra el otro sannin para darle un puñetazo cuando saltó hacia atrás evitando una ráfaga de agujas que iban dirigidas contra su yugular.

Orochimaru que había logrado recomponerse miraba a su antigua compañera con sorpresa e ira, la mirada de Tsunade había pasado de ser calmada a una llena de determinación — ¿Por qué Tsunade? Yo que te había prometido dejar de lado mis deseos de destruir la aldea escondida entre las hojas — cuestiono el sannin serpiente.

— sabía que tu promesa de dejar en paz la aldea era una mentira— sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse mientras su expresión se entristecía— pero aun así, aunque yo lo sabía, el poder verlos una vez más, aunque fuese por un segundo, ser capaz de tocarlos y sentirlos, volver a ver sus bellas sonrisas— por la mente de Tsunade pasaron los recuerdos de las sonrisas de Dan, de Nawaki y de Kushina — soy débil, tan débil que por un momento hubiese sacrificado todo, pensar que pude estar tan ciega, pero el recuerdo, el recuerdo de sus caras— recuerdos de los momentos felices con sus seres queridos cruzaron su mente— los amo, los amo tanto, el poder volver a tenerlos en mis brazos, pero luego, algo ocurrió— la imagen de Naruto sonriendo cruzo su mente— ese chico me recordó lo que por mucho tiempo trate de olvidar — las palabras de Nawaki, su deseo de proteger a la aldea mientras le sonreía prometiendo ser tan grande como su abuelo, los deseos de Dan de crear un mundo mejor donde las vidas de todos pudiesen ser protegidas y cuidadas, la voluntad de Kushina para lograrlo todo con tal de proteger a los inocentes, y por último, el recuerdo de Naruto que se esforzaba hasta desfallecer por los que apreciaba sin importar los riesgos, y una frase que aunque no escucho del rubio estaba segura de que alguna vez la habría dicho "Porque ser Hokage es mi sueño" resonó en su mente — eso fue lo que me hicieron recordar el sueño que compartían por el cual estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas, dijiste que en este mundo todo está destinado a marchitarse y desaparecer, deseo que este sentimiento desaparezca pero sé que no lo hará.

— Parece que no nos queda otra que recurrir a la fuerza— comentó Orochimaru sonriendo oscuramente, Tsunade seco las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos, lanzó su abrigo al suelo, sin que los tres shinobis se diesen cuenta llegaron Jiraiya, Shizune, Haku y Naruto.

— Por mi perfecto, Orochimaru de los sannin como Godaime Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas por tus actos de traición te condeno a muerte— declaró, Naruto sonrió orgulloso ante las palabras de la Senju, Shizune sonrió mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían de sus ojos que destilaban alegría pura, Jiraiya vio a su vieja amiga, por fin había vuelto su voluntad del fuego y más viva que nunca.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones sobre las preguntas hechas al inicio del capítulo, espero les haya gustado y cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


	11. Ocurren los milagros

Hola gente que lee esto, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, antes de comenzar quisiera hacerles unas pocas preguntas para esta historia y la del crossover ¿Qué elemento me recomiendan para el Dragón Slayer de Naruto? Estoy pensando en que sea el dragón Slayer de las estrellas. Además de pedirles ideas para las nuevas 7 espadas de la niebla, o las 6 sin contar a Nomikumo.

Naruto junto al resto del grupo siguieron a Tsunade que intentaba asestar un golpe certero contra Orochimaru o contra Kabuto, el problema venía de que ambos traidores esquivaban los golpes con la suficiente habilidad para no ser heridos, cuando el combate se asentó en una pradera se le sumaron Haku y Shizune se unieron al combate lanzando agujas, Naruto por otro lado intento utilizar el eje de lluvia contra Kabuto pero este logro esquivarlo apenas, la rubia Godaime miro sorprendida a los nuevos combatientes.

— No se sorprenda tanto anciana, no podemos permitir que la quinta Hokage se muera antes de tomar formalmente el cargo— explico Naruto sonriéndole con cierto deje de burla a la vez que se ponía al lado de la ninja médico, ella sonrió levemente para después ver como Jiraiya se acercaba a ella con rostro enfadado.

— Veo que ya has llegado Naruto-kun — Saludo el sannin serpiente al rubio, este a su vez sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esa sonrisa no le agradaba nada — Así que esa es Nomikumo, la espada comodín, es interesante — menciono Orochimaru sonriendo con malicia.

Kurama estaba preocupado, entre todos tenían posibilidades contra la serpiente pedófila y su ayudante cuatro ojos pero podía sentir la cercanía del hombre bomba junto a los chicos de Iwa y ahí sus posibilidades bajaban, a diferencia de Naruto él había podido distinguir ciertas similitudes entre los ninjas médicos en su grupo con el chico de lentes lo cual le daba a entender que probablemente este también fuese ninja médico y eso era una desventaja notable, tenían al pervertido inutilizado, a la Anbu que aunque capacitada no creía tuviese el nivel necesario contra un enemigo que bajo ningún concepto se confiaría, otra kunoichi que parecía estar más versada en venenos que tampoco sería muy útil contra otros especialistas o al menos no en un combate directo, Naruto tendría que tener demasiado cuidado o podrían correr un gran peligro además de aún estar algo débil de los entrenamientos, su mejor carta era Tsunade siempre y cuando esta no sufriese de algún problema que la dejase inútil, no sabían de qué lado se pondrían los de Iwa lo cual era más riesgos contra ellos.

En el peor de los casos el rubio tendría que recurrir a las formas finales del Ying y el Yang, de ser así el zorro estaba aún más preocupado, por algún motivo ambas formas se negaban a aparecer y sin ellas tal vez se encontrasen en un peor problema, Kurama solo esperaba que pudiesen salir libres de esta, mientras estos eran los pensamientos del biju dentro de Naruto, Kabuto había invocado una de las serpientes de su maestro, Jiraiya a su vez había transformado el suelo bajo la serpiente en un pantano de lodo atrapándola, ahora la batalla se había dividido en dos; Jiraiya contra Orochimaru sobre la serpiente y el resto del grupo contra Kabuto en el suelo.

— Kukuku esta está siendo una entretenida reunión de excompañeros — se burló el pelinegro viendo al sannin peliblanco frente a él, este solo le devolvió la mirada molesto estaba realmente iracundo y toda esa ira se debía al sannin serpiente, aunque el mensaje había estado moderadamente escondido había podido entender perfectamente el mensaje, iba tras Naruto.

— Eso parece, casi es una lástima que debas morir hoy, seguramente pudimos haber ido todos a beber sake para recordar los viejos tiempos ¿No? — devolvió la puya sin contener realmente su enfado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jiraiya? Te noto muy molesto ¿acaso tu alumno no cumple con tus expectativas? Si es eso no tengo problema en llevármelo y entrenarlo por ti, lo que sea por mis viejos amigos— pregunto en un tono burlón, sabía que su excompañero comprendía que iba tras el rubio y fastidiarlo siempre se había encontrado entre sus pasatiempos favoritos.

— no creí que fueses tan descarado Orochimaru, que te quede en claro; no tendrás a Naruto— gruñó el sapo sabio como respuesta.

— Kukukukuku Sabes tan bien como yo que él es igual a mí, desea aprender todo lo que está a su alcance, ya domina las bases del ninjjutsu elemental, por lo que oí su fuinjutsu es casi el de un maestro, su kenjutsu es muy bueno, solo faltan pulir los detalles, pronto se dará cuenta de que Konoha no le permitirá alcanzar su máximo potencial y vendrá a mí deseando entrenamiento, solo estas ayudando a que mi sucesor llegue aún más rápido a estas conclusiones— explico el sannin serpiente, ante sus ojos esas palabras no eran más que la verdad.

— Ciertamente se parecen mucho, incluso yo tengo miedo de que se vuelva como tu pero confío en mi alumno, sé que en él, la voluntad del fuego arde sin temor ni contemplación, eso me hace ver una luz de esperanza que me asegura que no seguirá tus pasos — refuto Jiraiya seriamente.

— Kukuku ya lo veremos — respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacía el rubio que era el foco de la conversación, sabía que Naruto seguiría el camino del renegado hasta llegar a él quien lo amoldaría adecuadamente como su alumno estrella y heredero solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón, y Kabuto junto a Souda estaban decididos a darle ese empujón, lástima por el clan Yuki, se iba a extinguir hoy.

Por otro lado con Kabuto, este había logrado evitar las agujas de las kunoichis y los golpes de Tsunade, el único que aún no había atacado era Naruto que parecía estar distraído con algo lejano ¿acaso había podido sentir a Souda cuando aún no estaba siquiera a la vista? Como sea, debía buscar el momento para cumplir las órdenes de su maestro, salto hacia atrás ganando distancia, tendría que alejar a la chica Yuki de las otras dos ninjas médicos o de lo contrario podrían evitar que lograse su cometido.

Haku corrió hacia el chico de lentes con un bisturí de chakra en la mano izquierda, cuando el jutsu estaba por tocar la yugular del chico Naruto lanzó una de sus espadas cortas a un lugar lejano, Kabuto se cubrió con sus brazos para que segundos después una explosión mandara a Haku a estrellarse contra una roca mientras que Kabuto retrocedió con notables quemaduras en sus antebrazos.

— Maldita sea Souda, no seas tan descuidado — gruño el médico enfadado a la vez que curaba sus brazos, ahora Souda hizo aparición con la espada corta clavada en el hombro derecho hasta el mango, el renegado de Iwa se acercó a Kabuto, detrás de él venían Kurotsuchi y Deidara.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera cuando el maldito mocoso este me clava un cuchillo en el puto brazo? — Pregunto el pelinegro enfadado sacándose el arma de su hombro — Ayúdame ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué debería? Me atacaste cuando era perfectamente capaz de evitar el bisturí— cuestiono Kabuto viéndole enfadado.

— el bisturí tal vez pero no la aguja en tu pecho— respondió señalando la aguja que estaba clavada en su pecho, Kabuto pudo entender que si hubiese tardado un segundo de más en separar a la kunoichi se la hubiese clavado en el corazón de forma que probablemente lo hubiese matado sin que se diese cuenta.

— Haku ¿estás bien? — pregunto Naruto corriendo hacia ella, solo tenía unas pocas quemaduras en los brazos y una un poco grande en el rostro.

— Me las he visto peores, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, ve y ayuda a Jiraiya-sama contra esa serpiente— fue la respuesta de la chica levantándose, Naruto asintió cambiando de Fukisukunna ame al Hadorei — cuídate mucho— saltó hacia la serpiente, caminando sobre esta hasta encontrarse en el mismo tramo que el par de sannins.

— Naruto vete de aquí, esto es peligroso — ordeno Jiraiya viendo a su alumno, en lugar de alejarse del peligro que representaba Orochimaru se acercaba y lo encaraba de frente como un idiota.

— Kukuku siempre es un gusto verte Naruto-kun ¿aceptaras por fin venir conmigo? — pregunto mirando al chico, si aceptaba se ahorraría demasiados problemas.

— Jamás te seguiría— respondió el rubio dando un tajo al aire mientras el arco de luz proveniente de la espada era esquivada por Orochimaru.

 _Con Haku._

Kabuto y Haku se encontraban peleando, las quemaduras estaban siendo un enorme fastidio para la kunoichi pues sus movimientos se veían debilitados por las heridas, Kabuto por otro lado estaba ganando terreno en el combate preparándose para atacar a matar a la chica, solo necesitaba que Naruto se acercase lo suficiente para ver, si él no lo veía todo su trabajo se iría al garete, Souda estaba teniendo problemas contra los ninjas de Iwa junto a Shizune pues Tsunade se acercaba rápidamente a la serpiente donde Orochimaru se encontraba batallando contra Jiraiya. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la serpiente hacia un movimiento brusco que había tirado a Naruto al suelo solo para ser lanzado en la dirección en la que su novia combatía, tal vez el único inconveniente para el plan podría ser que Tsunade también llego junto a ellos.

Teniendo a Naruto en la cercanía suficiente decidió actuar, en un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido con el cual logro tomar por sorpresa a la kunoichi golpeo su pecho, este era una variación del bisturí de chakra con la única función de crear varios cortes dentro del cuerpo, había podido cortar levemente el corazón junto a algunos vasos, no moriría pronto, cuando la chica escupió sangre y cayó viendo al cielo mientras sujetaba su pecho, esperaba que el quejido de la chica hubiese sido suficiente para llamar la atención de Naruto, obtuvo su respuesta cuando un golpe de viento lo mando a estrellarse contra un pilar de roca creado por Kurotsuchi que intentaba golpear a Souda.

— ¡Haku! — Grito Naruto corriendo hasta la chica arrodillándose a su lado, Tsunade por otro lado miraba horrorizada la sangre quedando paralizada — ¡¿Estas bien?! — pregunto mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas, ante el grito los demás vieron en dirección del rubio, Souda y Orochimaru sonrieron complacidos ante la escena, Shizune en cuanto vio el estado de su maestra junto al Uzumaki dejo la pelea y corrió hacia ellos, al llegar se posiciono de rodillas al otro lado de Haku para intentar atenderla, cuando envió un pulso de chakra para hacer un análisis rápido quedo aterrada viendo con lastima al chico frente a ella.

Haku tenía hemorragias que no creía poder atender, el tejido del corazón empezaba a deshacerse aún era salvable pero no por ella, algunas vasos sanguíneos estaban cortados de forma que derramaban demasiada sangre, por último, las quemaduras habían dañado algunos puntos de la chica, su maestra podría salvarla pero en su estado de pánico era imposible.

— Lo lamento, ella… no lo lograra — le dijo al rubio, las lágrimas fluyeron rápidamente, Tsunade veía con pena al chico pero su miedo le impedía moverse, a sus ojos ese chico terminaría con la misma fobia que ella, estaba por perder de una forma violenta a una persona que amaba.

— Por favor no, quédate conmigo Haku, te necesito— lloro, Kurama veía preocupado todo esto, y él que creía que nada podría empeorar las cosas, resultaba que la rubia esa tenía hemofobia, esperaba que su cachorro lograse superar esto, creía que solo iría a matar al cuatro ojos ese no el pensamiento que llego a la mente del chico "Voy a salvarla" esas palabras le provocaron hasta cierto punto un miedo no muy sano, transformo su espada al modo yang empezando a intentar curar a la chica con la palma mística.

— "Chico, no lo lograras, tu ninjutsu médico es débil, necesitarías demasiado chakra yang o uno muy concentrado para tener una oportunidad" — pidió el zorro hablándole al rubio telepáticamente.

— "Kurama eso es, hare una concentración de chakra yang" — con esas palabras realizo el sello del jutsu clon de sombra — Jutsu multi clones de sombra— recito el nombre de su técnica, una sola nube de humo apareció, Kurama abrió los ojos espantado al sentir el chakra de su compañero, no tenía casi chakra ying, el clon apareció solo que en sus manos estaba la forma ying del arma, este corrió en dirección de Souda y Kabuto mientras se preparaba para atacar a matar.

 _Con Orochimaru_

— Kukuku parece que ya está ocurriendo, ver morir a la persona que amas frente a ti, con la impotencia de no lograr nada, que triste— se burló el sannin viendo como el colgante en el cuello del chico brillaba en un chakra dorado, solo podría suponer que por la concentración del chakra.

 _Con Naruto_

Miraba a Haku intentando salvarle la vida, el colgante en su pecho brillaba emitiendo un calor casi insoportable, su cabello había empezado a crecer a un ritmo rápido mientras veía que se volvía más claro, sentía como el chakra fluía del colgante a él, se lo quito y lo puso en el pecho de la chica intentando que los poderes curativos de este ayudasen a Haku, al momento que dejo su cuello el colgante dejo de brillar.

Por otro lado el clon de chakra ying estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra a Souda y Kabuto, el problema venía es que intentando proteger a Kurotsuchi y a Deidara el recibía los golpes y si se defendía a si mismo ellos salían heridos, con el cuerpo herido, las piernas temblándole por el dolor y los golpes, su brazo izquierdo colgando como el de un muñeco de trapo

— Naruto, para, ella no lo lograra, no te tortures— pidió Shizune viendo al chico que tenía los ojos lagrimosos

 _Con Orochimaru_

— Kukuku esto está siendo tan interesante, aunque es toda una pena que Naruto-kun malgaste su chakra en algo que no lograra ¿Sabes Jiraiya? Todas las formas de esa espada representan un valor que Naruto-kun tiene, la nobleza del rayo— comenzó el hombre evitando un puñetazo del otro hombre.

— La calma fría del agua — añadió el sapo sabio viendo preocupado a su alumno, esto podía destrozarlo de un modo que desconocía si sería capaz de recuperarse.

— La ira y valor del fuego— dio otro grano de arena Orochimaru.

— La libertad del viento— fue la aportación de Jiraiya.

— Pero aquí están los dos lados que Naruto-kun no quieren que se sepa ni siquiera por el mismo, un lado egoísta que piensa en sí mismo, el colgante diciendo "Sanare mi solitario y roto corazón por mí mismo" y un tridente para "Alejare a todos para no ser lastimado de nuevo" por eso no puede salvar a esa chica ni defender a esas ratas de Iwa, pero yo le ayudare a que ese egoísmo se vuelva su fuerza — explico el sannin viendo divertido al otro hombre.

 _Con Naruto_

Miraba desesperado a Haku, lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, Shizune miraba a Naruto con preocupación, estaba intentando salvar un caso perdido y a este paso moriría, por otro lado Kurotsuchi estaba preocupada por el clon frente a ella.

— Para Naruto, a este paso te mataras — Rogo Shizune viendo al chico.

— ¡Que me importa! ¿De qué sirve poder sanar mi cuerpo destrozado si pierdo a una de las personas más importantes para mí? Si para salvar la vida de alguien a quien amo debo pagar con mi vida me parece un precio razonable — fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico mientras aumentaba el chakra en sus guantes, inadvertido para el su colgante junto a sus guantes comenzaron a brillar.

— Naruto déjanos esto a nosotros, morirás si sigues protegiéndonos — Pidió Deidara viendo preocupado al otro rubio, ciertamente él y Kurotsuchi estaban heridos pero el otro estaba poniéndose en demasiados riesgos por ellos, su prima tenía quemaduras por casi todo su cuerpo, cojeaba de su pierna izquierda, su brazo derecho estaba roto, él por otro lado tenia ambos brazos rotos, casi perdía la pierna derecha en una explosión, su ojo izquierdo estaba sangrando dolorosamente.

— ¡No lo hare! ¿Qué utilidad tiene un arma si no puedo proteger a las personas que aprecio? Si por protegerlos muero entonces lo hare gustoso — bramo el chico con decisión en su mirada, el tridente en sus manos empezó a emitir un suave brillo índigo.

 _Con Orochimaru_

— Tal vez tengas razón sobre que esas dos formas muestran su lado más egoísta, pero has sido tú el que ha despertado dos de las caras que Naruto tiene, el deseo de proteger a los otros y el sadismo, y yo confió en que con tal de completar sus objetivos deje atrás su egoísmo y avance sin temor— rugió Jiraiya seguro de sus palabras y sin una pizca de temor en su voz.

— ¿en serio crees eso, Jiraiya? Veamos quien tiene razón, si tú que apuestas a que Naruto-kun abandonara su egoísmo para proteger a otro, o yo, que estoy seguro se alejara de todos por sus propios deseos hasta cumplirlos — contestó Orochimaru sonriendo, ante sus ojos el camino que seguiría el rubio era demasiado obvio.

 _Con Naruto_

— Naruto por favor para ¿acaso no ves lo que te estás haciendo? — Pidió Shizune viendo como la piel del rubio se volvía cada vez más clara, las puntas de su cabello se teñían de blanco a la vez que ahora le llegaba a los hombros, el cansancio se volvía cada vez más notorio en el rostro del chico.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Si estas manos solo sirven para destruir y aniquilar entonces las convertiré en las herramientas para salvar las vidas de los que amo y cuidarlos de los otros y la oscuridad que les amenace con la luz de mi corazón! — grito Naruto, al término de sus palabras su cuerpo brillo en chakra dorado que lo envolvió por completo.

— Vamos Naruto, ríndete y ven con nosotros junto a lord Orochimaru, si vienes con nosotros obtendrás poder y fuerza para cumplir tus deseos solo tienes que aceptar — ofreció Kabuto extendiendo su mano ofreciéndosela al Naruto que se sostenía en su tridente que le miraba enfurecido.

— Además no es como si pudieses hacer mucho, digo, solo mírate, tu cuerpo está destrozado y todo el miedo que tienes evita que puedas protegerte a ti o a alguien más, solo ríndete y ven con nosotros — se mofo Souda viendo al Uzumaki con sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Acaso crees que me iría con ustedes después de que lastimasen a mis amigos? Si mi miedo es lo que hace que use este tridente para alejar a todos para evitar mis heridas entonces dejare atrás mi miedo para lanzarme al frente de batalla para ser la lanza oscura que abra camino a mis amigos con tal de que ellos no sufran y vivan su vida en la luz santa — aún en su estado tan lamentable él rubio se lanzó contra el par de shinobis sin temor ni duda en su mirada, cuando ambos desertores estaban por atacarlo el cuerpo del chico brillo en chakra índigo hasta envolverlo en un torbellino oscuro.

 _Con Orochimaru._

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Orochimaru viendo ambos resultados con sorpresa, una masa brillante de chakra dorado en donde Kabuto había cumplido sus órdenes y un torbellino de chakra oscuro donde sus subordinados habían estado intentado destruir a aquellas ratas de Iwa.

— Creo que ya vimos quien acertó sobre el camino que seguirá Naruto, no eres tan listo como creías— Se burló Jiraiya mirando con superioridad al otro sannin, no podía imaginar exactamente el resultado de esto pero esperaba no terminase en el desenlace que Orochimaru quería.

— No te creas tan listo Jiraiya, al final yo ganare— renegó el hombre viendo con curiosidad al chico, si podía obtener más información del Uzumaki para sus futuros experimentos con su próximo aprendiz sería de mucha utilidad.

 _Devuelta con Naruto._

El brillo dorado se fue apagando hasta desaparecer, Shizune veía con leve asombro la nueva apariencia del Uzumaki, ahora en sus brazos se encontraban vendados mientras sus guantes ahora tenían dos diferentes grabados en el dorso, en el de la mano derecha estaba el símbolo de una nube, en el de la izquierda un sol, en el dedo corazón de cada mano había un anillo con el mismo símbolo de los guantes, ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gabardina policial negra y del cinturón de esta colgaban unas esposas plateadas, el colgante con cruz que se encontraba en su cuello había desaparecido, ambos anillos brillaban en un color dorado al igual que los lugares donde aquellas manos tocaban el cuerpo de Haku.

Por otro lado el oscuro tornado se disipo revelando al Uzumaki, ahora portaba un uniforme militar negro con charretera amarilla abotonado, frente a su ojo derecho flotaban tres lentes negros con alas, su tridente había sido cambiado por una khakkhara con punta de lanza, en lugar de anillos colgaban seis cadenas que terminaban en cuchillas pequeñas.

Shizune vio sorprendida como las quemaduras del cuerpo de Haku empezaban a desaparecer a alta velocidad, la sangre que cubría a la chica se evaporaba, volvió a enviar un pulso de chakra para volver a analizar el estado de la chica, sorprendida noto que la sangre que había estado chorreando dentro de la chica empezaba a detener su flujo, los cortes que provocaban la hemorragia interna comenzaban a cerrarse, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el estado del tejido del corazón, de estar deshaciéndose ahora estaba regenerándose a una velocidad aterradora, en menos de un minuto el daño que seguramente la mataría se encontraba deshecho, Haku abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? — pregunto la chica con voz temblorosa, intento levantar su mano para alcanzar el rostro del chico, Naruto detuvo la mano de la chica mientras una sonrisa alegre aparecía en su rostro a la vez que de sus ojos brotaban unas pocas lágrimas de alegría.

— Descansa Haku, te hace falta — saco el anillo con el emblema del sol de su mano para después ponerlo en la mano izquierda de la chica, el brillo dorado del anillo aumento, agarro el anillo con emblema de nube y se lo lanzo a Tsunade— Anciana, dele una paliza a esa serpiente inmunda— pidió el chico viendo a la mujer, esto pareció sacarla de su trance para mirarlo con leve sorpresa, sus temblores disminuyeron hasta desaparecer, vio con decisión el brillante anillo que tenía ahora en sus manos, se levantó a la vez que se ponía el anillo en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda.

— Y tu destroza a esas crías antes de que saquen su veneno — devolvió la petición la mujer antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de los otros dos sannins, con el otro Naruto ahora se encontraba parado perfectamente, mirando con una pizca de sadismo a sus dos oponentes.

— Este combate se ha vuelto demasiado sencillo— recito Naruto.

— Veamos qué tan en lo cierto estas con ¡Esto! — grito Souda lo último lanzando un pájaro bomba contra Kurotsuchi, esta solo atino a cubrirse con los brazos, pasados unos segundos en los que no sintió el impacto del explosivo abrió los ojos encontrándose con que una venus atrapamoscas gigante había devorado la bomba.

— Te dije que este combate ya no representaba dificultad alguna, sé que voy a ganar— El Naruto que vestía con una gabardina policial se colocó a un lado de su clon, Kabuto corrió en dirección de los shinobis de la nación de la tierra, en el momento en el que estuvo de espaldas al rubio Uzumaki, este golpeo el piso con la base de su khakkhara, frente al médico con lentes una barrera lo detuvo en seco, vio detrás de él encontrándose que ahora ambos Uzumakis, el original y el clon, junto a él y Souda se encontraban dentro de una barrera cuadrada.

— Ahora esto se volvió un combate de dos contra dos que no pueden ganar — fueron las palabras del rubio de gabardina, el clon levanto su arma apuntando al traidor de Iwa, las cadenas se movieron en dirección del joven mientras se alargaban y se convertían en serpientes negras

— Je ¿crees que tengo miedo a lo que tu hagas? Sé que tus poderes no son más que ilusiones — se burló acercando su mano a las serpientes, estas se extendieron y lo mordieron por todo el brazo, al momento de que la primera le mordió se saltó hacía atrás alejándose a la vez que notaba como en su brazo si estaban las mordidas correspondientes de cada serpiente.

— Kufufufu ¿Enserio creíste que el cambio de armas solo era apariencia? Cuando Nomikumo cambia de forma siempre cambia sus poderes, nuestra arma es un catalizador que nos permite lograr lo que normalmente no podríamos, desconozco todos los secretos de esta forma pero descubrí el más importante; convierto mis ilusiones en realidad — explico el chico viendo con burla como el brazo del hombre se ennegrecía, aunque sus palabras resultaban en una media mentira, había descubierto en segundos la habilidad de sus lentes: Analizar las cosas, no necesitaba de toda una observación como antes ahora podía analizar a su oponente con una pequeña mirada de su ojo derecho.

Kurama por otro lado intentaba identificar los poderes de ambas formas como podía, tenían que apresurarse o Naruto podría morir por la desestabilidad de chakra, solo esperaba que esto no acabase mal.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — lanzó una shuriken cargada de chakra al ilusionista, el Naruto original se puso de perfil frente al clon protegiendo su rostro con su brazo, cuando el arma estuvo cerca del Uzumaki exploto, Kabuto miraba al usuario del khakkhara con cierto temor, no le hizo falta ser un genio para entender que habían decidido quien era enemigo de quien, tendría que esquivar todos los ataques ilusorios del chico si quería sobrevivir, el veneno que le había inyectado a Souda se veía demasiado peligroso, puede que incluso fuese un veneno ilusorio que ni siquiera tuviese una cura, su mejor opción era cortarle el brazo o lograr sobrevivir hasta que la desestabilidad de chakra lo hiciese caer inconsciente o inclusive muerto.

Cuando la explosión se disipo pudo ver como el chico estaba totalmente intacto, su ropa estaba reluciente y su mirada estaba seria, corrió rápidamente en dirección del joven, este sorprendido no pudo reaccionar cuando estuvo frente a él comenzando con una serie de golpes en su torso y cara como un boxeador, cuando un golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra la barrera un choque eléctrico lo hizo levantarse, viendo como su brazo se encontraba completamente negro, sin pensárselo mucho, no después de ver la mirada que le dirigía Kabuto, apretó su hombro tirando para abajo, en un terrible grito de dolor se lo arranco, intento ver como estaba su brazo, pues la falta de sangre le parecía extraño, pero una patada a su cabeza por parte del chico lo detuvo.

— Tu brazo se estaba pudriendo y no sangra porque la putrefacción de tu brazo dreno bastante sangre, al arrancártelo lo expusiste al aire y el veneno congelo la zona expuesta, al ser un veneno ilusorio sus propiedades son antinaturales por lo que esto es nada y menos en comparación a lo que puede lograr— agarro sus esposas viendo con mofa al hombre frente a él.

 _La batalla entre los sannins_

Jiraiya acababa de cubrirse con su cabello de una mordida de parte de Orochimaru, cuando este había vuelto a acomodar su cuello en su lugar, pues lo había extendido para su ataque, Tsunade llego dándole una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo siguen las cosas haya? — Pregunto el sapo sabio, no había podido ver el desenlace de lo ocurrido con Haku.

— bien, el chico logro curarla después de todo, incluso se encargó de limpiar la sangre— respondió la mujer saltando de la serpiente en dirección de Orochimaru al igual que su compañero de cabellos blancos pues la invocación había desaparecido.

— ¿Todo bien Tsunade? — pregunto pues conocía bien la fobia de su compañera y por la reacción que había presentado segundos antes suponía que había sido un acto sangriento.

— Si un chunin pudo pelear con todo lo que podía cuando el miedo de que una persona que ama muera violentamente frente a él, yo, una de los sannins, que ha estado cargando con los sueños y esperanzas de sus seres queridos muertos no tengo motivos para no poder hacerlo— contesto ella antes de golpear el rostro de su excompañero.

— Me alegra Tsunade, terminemos con esto— felicito el hombre, estaba seguro que su alumno podría encargarse de los subordinados del hombre serpiente.

 _Naruto Ilusionista vs Kabuto_

— Piénsatelo un poco más Naruto, ven con nosotros, obtendrás más poder del que cualquiera podría desear— intento convencer el chico viendo al otro, tenía que convencerlo para evitar una confrontación peligrosa y probablemente letal.

— Kufufu me debes creer demasiado idiota para pensar que consideraría unirme a ustedes, has hecho algo que no creí que pasara, deseo odiarte, realmente deseo poder odiarte pero incluso ahora pienso que puedes merecer una segunda oportunidad, claro que nada es gratis en esta vida, así que veamos si mereces una segunda oportunidad— respondió el chico sonriendo cual gato de Cheshire.

Kabuto corrió en dirección del rubio con un bisturí de chakra en manos, si no le quedaba de otra eliminaría a este extrañamente resistente clon, el otro lo miraba con aquella sonrisa tan fastidiosa, estaba por golpearlo cuando una erupción de fuego purpura salió del suelo, apenas la muralla de fuego apareció él subordinado de Orochimaru cambio su dirección intentando atacarle por la espalda, otra muralla de fuego lo detuvo, intento atacar por el flanco derecho, otra muralla de fuego apareció, al instante apareció por el flanco izquierdo intentando golpear el corazón del chico, cuando la mano del médico intento impactar al rubio lo atravesó como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto Kabuto deteniéndose para evitar chocar contra el fuego purpura.

— Interesante — comenzó el chico viendo su chaqueta militar que parecía ondas de agua desapareciendo — Parece ser que esta ropa transforma mi cuerpo en una ilusión capas de interactuar con el plano físico pero incapaz de ser tocada, que curioso — explico para sí mismo el chico, por otro lado ya estaba viendo la mayor debilidad de este método de combate, probablemente podrían hacerlo desaparecer como a cualquier ilusión, no era nada seguro pero era lo más probable.

 _Naruto vs Souda_

Naruto veía a Souda con una mirada fría, el chico pelinegro estaba preocupado, había perdido un brazo y creía que aún tenía veneno dentro de él, creo un ave de arcilla que se expandió hasta tener un tamaño de tres metros, se montó en ella, no podría escapar de la muralla pero podría atacar a distancia al menos.

— Por herir a la gente que aprecio y por intentar escapar de tu castigo ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte! — declaro el joven haciendo girar las esposas en su mano derecha, no pensaba permitir que ese hombre se le escapase.

— ¿Y qué harás? Solo tienes unas esposas inútiles — Se burló el oji verde, de pronto sintió como el ave en la que se encontraba montado empezaba a descender, volteó a ver hacia abajo viendo como el arma del chico esposaba su brazo con la pata del ave mientras la cadena se había alargado enormemente.

Salto alejándose del ave, antes de caer hizo explotar el ave, espero que la explosión acabase con el chico, cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver como las esposas del chico estaban como nuevas y su traje estaba intacto solo un poco de polvo ensuciaba su rostro.

— ¿Cómo mierdas no te mueres? — pregunto viendo enfadado al chico.

Kurama por otro lado ahora entendía porque ambos modos habían tardado tanto en aparecer, estos podían destruir fácilmente a quien fuese pero estaban consumiendo al chico, Naruto con la forma yang tenía una gabardina prácticamente indestructible, unas esposas que se extendían sin un límite aparente, suponía que las vendas y guantes eran solo como potenciadores de combate, y unos anillos que aparte de curarlo también eran capaces de curar a otros, el problema venía en la forma del gasto de chakra que tenía, prácticamente tenía vaciado su sistema que estaba trabajando al doble de potencia con solo la mitad de chakra, en otras palabras estaba a segundos de colapsar, por otro lado el armamento ying, aunque menor en piezas, parecía demasiado peligroso, un arma capaz de hacer las ilusiones realidad, unos lentes capaces de analizar totalmente a un oponente y un uniforme que hacia el cuerpo una ilusión siempre que estuviese abotonada, ambos eran estilos de combate demasiado poderosos pero estaban a solo segundos de colapsar.

 _Naruto ilusionista vs Kabuto_

Kabuto miraba directamente a los ojos del chico, hasta el momento no parecían poder atacarlo solo con la mirada, preocupado, el joven frente a él era demasiado peligroso al punto de que tendría que tener demasiado cuidado si deseaba sobrevivir.

— Kufufufu veamos si mereces esa segunda oportunidad— aviso usando la extraña risa de Mukuro, no estaba seguro por qué pero le estaba resultando imposible no reírse de esa forma con todo ese chakra ying recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba por atacar con su khakkhara al joven médico cuando una voz o instinto le grito "Dispáralo con tu ojo" sin estar seguro del motivo hizo o pedido disparando el resto de chakra ying que le quedaba a través de su ojo.

El mundo de Kabuto se volvió negro antes de convertirse en una ciudad en mitad de la noche, varios cuervos y búhos lo miraban desde unos cables eléctricos y frente a él se encontraban seis diferentes figuras, la primera parecía ser un niño, de cabellos rubios de los que brotaban unos cuernos rojos, de su espalda brotaban alas de murciélago negras cual azabache, unos pantaloncillos negros estaban lo suficientemente bajos para mostrar una cola de serpiente negra con cabeza roja, la segunda figura era un ser espectral por lo cual sus rasgos no eran muy distinguibles pero parecía un joven semi devorado, la tercer figura era un zorro de pelaje dorado, la cuarta figura era un hombre rubio vestido como sepulturero, la quinta figura era un hombre de cabellos rubios largos que le llegaban hasta la espalda, su vestimenta consistía en el atuendo común de un monje, la sexta figura era un hombre de cabellos rubios ataviado en una armadura junto a una espada, frente a todos ellos se encontraba Naruto viendo con una mirada oscura al médico frente a él.

— No me gusta hacer de juez, jurado y verdugo, pero siendo que no hay nadie más que lo haga me corresponde hacerlo, como jurado te declaro culpable, como juez te condeno a una expiación de seis vidas de sufrimiento antes de volver al mundo de los vivos, como verdugo pienso cumplirlo— Recitaron todas las figuras frente a Kabuto mientras los ojos de todos se abrían revelando el rinnegan.

— ¿Q-que? — pregunto tartamudeando sin entender, el aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo era demasiado.

— Como dije nada es gratis, mucho menos las segundas oportunidades, así que vamos a ver si mereces está oportunidad, estamos dentro de mi mundo ilusorio donde gobierno todas las leyes, vida, muerte, tiempo, espacio, te matare 6 veces dentro de este mundo, si después de esas 6 muertes tu mente aún está lo suficientemente viva te dejare ir y estarás viviendo tu segunda oportunidad, si por otro lado no lo aguantas no solo morirá tu mente, tu cuerpo hará lo mismo— Explico Naruto mirando al chico con aburrimiento, luego apunto con su dedo a la luna, Kabuto la miro encontrándose que en lugar de luna estaba un loto de seis pétalos además de que dicho numero estaba grabado dentro de la flor — Cuando el número de la flor del samsara llegue a 0 significara que es hora de ver si mereces la segunda oportunidad, estas figuras detrás de mí son yo a la vez que serán los guardias que cumplirán tu sentencia.

Antes de darse cuenta Kabuto se encontraba colgado en una cruz y ahora solo se encontraba aquel demonio alado mirándole con una sonrisa de cruel diversión como quien mira un juguete nuevo.

 _Primera vida, El reino de los demonios_

Kabuto miraba a todos lados aunque no podía ver absolutamente nada y la cruz en la que se encontraba colgado no le permitían moverse fácilmente, un clavo largo y delgado al rojo vivo fue clavado en su mano, sin poderlo evitar soltó un grito de dolor, más clavos fueron clavados en sus manos, brazos, piernas y pies, el médico había intentado aguantar los gritos de dolor más le fue imposible evitar soltar los terribles alaridos de dolor.

— El primero de los reinos es el de los demonios, el fuego es una magnifica herramienta en esta vida — recito la demoniaca figura infantil de Naruto mientras una llama purpura se encendía en su índice, de pronto la ropa de Kabuto había desaparecido quedando totalmente desnudo — Además que el aceite es bueno para aumentar el dolor — ante sus palabras un chorro de aceite cubrió por completo al chico de lentes, apunto con la llama de su dedo a los genitales de Kabuto, al instante en que lo hizo el fuego en su dedo salió disparado dando de lleno en la entrepierna del chico achicharrándola, el grito de dolor junto a las lágrimas no pudieron ser frenadas por el lacayo de Orochimaru, eso había dolido como los mil infiernos.

— J-joder— se quejó Kabuto mordiéndose el labio inferior, esto había resultado demasiado doloroso, Naruto con un pequeño bisturí abrió por la mitad el pecho del chico, cuando los órganos quedaron a la vista detuvo el corte, agarró uno de los dedos del chico para después jalarlo con fuerza hasta arrancarlo, repitió el proceso con los otros 9 dedos del chico haciendo que gritase, en su último grito, en el cual saco la lengua, agarro el órgano sin hueso del chico sorprendiéndolo, agarrándolo con la punta de sus uñas, que estaban extrañamente largas.

Al instante que los ojos del médico vieron al Uzumaki este volvió a jalar hasta arrancárselo haciendo que el chico comenzara a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

— ¿Sabes Kabuto? Incluso cuando no puedes ver muy bien con tus ojos no me parecen desagradables en lo más mínimo— acerco sus dedos al ojo izquierdo del chico, pasando sus dedos por debajo del parpado del chico sujeto el órgano visual ante la aterrada mirada del chico — me pregunto cuanto más podrás aguantar — al termino de sus palabras arranco el ojo del chico de su cuenca, mientras Kabuto escupía tanta sangre como podía intentando no ahogarse.

Con su único ojo vio al chico con una mezcla de horror y dolor absoluto, estaba por intentar erguirse cuando el demoniaco niño que servía de guardia para su castigo introdujo su mano dentro de su abierto pecho, el pánico aumento en su mirada mientras sentía su propio corazón latir aun con la opresión generada por algún objeto desconocido aunque estaba casi seguro de que podría ser, intento decir entre todo el dolor que le abrumaba "Por favor no" pero el chico solo le devolvía una sonrisa que decía "¿Crees que me importa?" el demonio comenzó a sacar lentamente su brazo del pecho del chico haciendo que Kabuto se retorciera de dolor, ahora tenía una confirmación de que estaba oprimiendo su corazón, todo mientras aquel infantil rostro seguía sacando su brazo hasta sacarlo por completo revelándole al chico su corazón que aún latía, solo pudo aterrarse por una fracción de segundo antes que dejar caer su cabeza.

 _Segunda vida, El reino de los fantasmas hambrientos_

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, en el cielo el loto que servía de luna mostraba el número 5 en lugar del 6, ahora frente a él se encontraba aquella figura espectral que ahora le parecía más distinguible, tenía el cabello rubio cubriendo su cabeza, su rostro se veía demacrado, su cuerpo se encontraba desnutrido y varias partes estaban devoradas por algún tipo de animal o ser.

— El segundo reino es el de los fantasmas cuya hambre jamás será saciada, aquí el único castigo decente es el hambre — gruño el espectro, miro con sus anillados ojos a Kabuto, a su vez el creía que lo devoraría vivo, de repente una terrible hambre comenzó a abrumarlo, esperaba atento cualquier reacción del fantasma pero este solo le miraba con absoluta tranquilidad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" se preguntó Kabuto al sentir aquella terrible hambre, suponía debía de llevar días ahí metido pues nunca antes había estado tan desesperado por probar bocado, el tiempo le estaba pareciendo una eternidad, en algún punto en la fría y seca mirada del espíritu había perdido la concepción del tiempo, miro su brazo derecho, le parecía tan carnoso y lleno de carne, se le hizo agua la boca ante el pensamiento que le asolaba "Si no hay nada más para comer y ha pasado tanto tiempo está bien ¿No?"

Sin poder contenerse metió el primer dedo en su boca y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir ante el cansancio de llevar semanas sin comer se arrancó aquella extremidad para empezar a comérsela, el sabor que embargo su boca era exquisito, en un frenesí que no pudo controlar comenzó a morder y devorarse por todo su brazo buscando más carne, lentamente el maravillo sabor que abrumaba su cuerpo con cada mordisco se empezó a sentir cada vez peor, como si estuviese comiendo ceniza caliente que le provocaba más hambre y sed, sin poder contenerse miro su pierna para empezar a devorarla, de pronto, y después de que su pierna ya no tuviese carne alguna, noto la sonrisa maquiavélica del espectro.

— 1 minuto, ese es el tiempo que llevas en este castigo — explico, Kabuto le miro aterrado entendiendo sus palabras, solo por el miedo pudo ignorar unos segundos el terrible hambre que estaba volviendo a aparecer — No temas, intenta saciar tu hambre, es lo que todos hacemos— intento tranquilizar el espíritu apuntando a otros cientos de espectros que se veían en estado de descomposición, como si aquellas palabras destruyesen una pared en la psique del joven comenzó a devorar su otra pierna, posteriormente empezó a arrancarse tiras de carne con su ultimo brazo, cuando sus órganos quedaron a la vista acerco su boca a sus intestinos comenzando a comer, en unos pocos segundos después el cuerpo se detuvo en seco.

 _Tercera vida. El reino de los animales_

Volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose esta vez en un lugar selvático y frente a él se encontraba aquel zorro, intento ponerse de pie pero se cayó al instante, como si su cuerpo no pudiese erguirse.

Se acercó a gatas a un charco de agua donde pudo ver su reflejo, lo que vio en el reflejo era un perro blanco, volteó a ver al zorro descubriendo que había desaparecido.

— Esta es el tercer reino, el de los animales— oyó una voz arriba de él, dirigió su vista a la rama de un árbol viendo al zorro mirándolo desde ella — por eso mismo no podrías tener tu cuerpo humano así que te corresponde morir como lo harían los animales — Unos árboles se movieron revelando un largo camino y al final había una luz brillante — si puedes llegar a la luz sin morir podrás escapar de la ilusión — explico el zorro volviendo a desaparecer.

Aún sin acostumbrarse a este nuevo cuerpo comenzó a correr hacia aquella luz, no veía ningún peligro en todo el camino, cuando creyó que sería una carrera sencilla sintió de pronto un fuerte dolor en su pata trasera, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo se encontró con que un escorpión rojo le había picado la pata, intento levantarse cuando un cuervo negro empezó a picotear con fuerza su cabeza, como pudo volvió a correr escapando de aquellos otros animales, paso cerca de un matorral y otro perro llego iniciando una pelea, el perro le mordía y arañaba, con bastante esfuerzo mordió el cuello del otro perro logrando acabar con él, siguió corriendo viendo la luz acercarse cada vez más, faltando solo unos pocos metros una serpiente morada se prendó de su cola con una fuerte mordida, sin importarle el dolor siguió corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzar la luz que le salvaría.

Cuando por fin alcanzo la luz sintió que algo se clavaba en su lomo, sorprendido vio hacia la luz notando como había desaparecía revelando un hombre al que no alcanzaba a verle el rostro que tenía el brazo extendido en señal de que había sido el que le había apuñalado, en el hombro del hombre se encontraba aquel zorro dorado, se bajó de su lugar en el hombro y dio unos pocos pasos colocándose al lado de él.

— Fuiste muy estúpido por pensar que realmente le daría libertad a un convicto, como muchos otros animales moriste siendo cazado — después de esas palabras le mordió el cuello acabando con su vida como perro.

 _Cuarta vida. El reino Humano._

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre se despertó en un cuerpo renovado para una nueva muerte llena de tortura, frente a él se encontraba aquel enterrador rubio que actuaba como su guardia y encargado de tortura, se encontraba atado a una estalagmita mediante unas cadenas en una especie de cueva.

— Entre todos los reinos el más brutal es el de los humanos, somos una especie capaz de provocar un daño inmenso sin contemplación alguna — habló el enterrador viéndole con sadismo.

Una gota de agua cayó de una estalactita detrás de él, al instante en que la gota toco el suelo sintió como una aguja era clavada entre su uña y el dedo, al voltear a ver su mano, esperando ver alguna aguja clavada en él, se encontró con que estaba intacto.

— Con cada nueva gota de agua sentirás como una aguja se clavase dentro de ti, veamos cuantas serán — Explico el sepulturero sentándose sobre una roca frente a él, pasados unos minutos una gota de agua cayó, esta vez sintió como la aguja era clavada justo en su frente, el dolor aunque más tolerable Kabuto sabía que no duraría mucho pues cada vez se sumaban más y más agujas, en unos minutos más otra gota cayó, la nueva aguja la sintió clavarse en alguna parte de su pecho, pasaron horas repitiendo el proceso, hacía mucho tiempo Kabuto había dejado de poder contener los gritos, sentía agujas por casi todo su cuerpo, entre las uñas, en su miembro y genitales, en su lengua, en sus oídos, incluso en sus ojos, pero lo que estaba superando al chico no era el dolor de aquellas fantasmales agujas sino que era el sonido de la gota cayendo, ese sonido lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡Para! ¡Solo mátame de una vez! — Pidió Kabuto ya no pudiendo aguantar, si seguía repitiendo este proceso infinitamente no lo soportaría, prefería mil veces que le matara para una nueva vida que seguir en esa con aquel terrible sonido que le enloquecía.

— De todas formas ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, los insectos se encargaran del resto— respondió Naruto, Kabuto lo miro desentendido hasta que la sensación de que algo se arrastraba por debajo de su piel le aterro — Todo esto fue para que no te dieses cuenta de la gestación de insectos dentro de ti— para su desgracia Kabuto siguió consciente cuando los insectos le devoraban el pecho, antes de que los gusanos y escarabajos que ahora habitaban dentro de él pudiesen comerse los órganos del chico su mundo se volvió negro mientras sentía los mismos movimientos que le advirtieron de los insectos pero ahora en su cabeza.

 _Quinta vida. El reino de los Asura_

Despertó ahora con aquel monje frente a él, su mirada era relajada y llena de paz, se dio cuenta de que ahora nada le apresaba o le oprimía, sus ropas eran las de un gladiador solo que carecía de cualquier arma o escudo, vio con total desconfianza al hombre frente a él, este le estaba pareciendo demasiado suave para la tortura que acababa de pasar.

— bienvenido al quinto reino, los asuras, son, hasta cierto punto, semidioses ya sea del bien o el mal, notables o muertos en el olvido, este reino habitualmente implica peleas sin fin— explico con una voz suave y relajada, por otro lado en la mente de Kabuto pasaba la duda "¿Peleare con el eternamente?" no entendía del todo ese método de tortura — ya que en esta penitencia encarnaste como un asura me decidí a darte una muerte digna de héroes; enfrentando a una terrible bestia.

Detrás del rubio apareció un lobo negro de 3 metros de altura y tres cabezas, su cola era una serpiente de ojos rojos que exhalaba nubes de veneno, el lobo tenía una crin de llamas verdes, la cabeza central era la del lobo, la de la izquierda era de un cocodrilo, la de la derecha era la de un halcón, al ver a Kabuto las tres cabezas sonrieron como si viesen a su nueva presa.

La bestia emprendió carrera contra él, intento saltar para evitar a aquel monstruo pero la cabeza de cocodrilo le agarro de la pierna, su brazo fue posteriormente jalado por la cabeza de águila, su otra pierna fue atrapada por la serpiente, su otro brazo fue atrapado por la cabeza de lobo, cada una comenzó a jalar en diferentes direcciones intentando quedarse con la mayor cantidad de carne que pudiesen, Kabuto sentía como sus músculos y tendones eran desgarrados por aquel ser, sin poderlo evitar sus extremidades fueron arrancadas de su torso, su cuerpo comenzó a caer, cuando su cuerpo sangrante cayo frente al monje este seguía con su mirada de imperturbable paz.

— Viendo que no pudiste cumplir tal tarea deberás pagar con tu vida, lo lamento — apunto con su mano izquierda en la cual reposaba un rosario que como único detalle además de las cuentas era una flor de loto en lugar de cruz.

Al momento en que se encontraba con aquel rosario frente a él empezó a sentir el cuerpo cada vez más rígido, cuando aquella sensación llego a su mejilla vio que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, solo tardo unos pocos segundo antes de convertirse en estatua y por ende morir.

 _Sexta vida. El reino de los deva._

Despertó con aquel ser ataviado en armadura, estaba feliz pronto acabaría este tormento, volteó a ver a todos lados intentando adivinar cuál sería la siguiente tortura por la que pasaría, pero no encontró nada, literalmente lo único que evitaba que todo a su alrededor fuera la nada absoluta era aquel guardia.

— Este es el reino de los deva, un reino de calma y relajación, Solo relajación absoluta sin tener que hacer nada, por eso este es tu último castigo, sobrevive a él y volverás al plano terrenal— Explicó Naruto antes de desaparecer, sin entender que ocurría intento levantarse de su posición actual, estaba sentado en posición de loto, pero no pudo hacerlo, intento mover su cabeza pero tampoco pudo, intento parpadear pero incluso ese movimiento fue imposible, intento gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, "Solo relajación absoluta sin tener que hacer nada" fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años, los años en lustros, los lustros en décadas, las décadas en siglos, los siglos en milenios, los milenios en eones y no cambiaba absolutamente nada, su mente estaba atrapada dentro de un cuerpo inerte incapaz de moverse o expresarse de forma alguna, Kabuto había entendido que esta no era tortura física alguna, solo psicológica atándolo a un cuerpo inútil, cuando creyó que esto nuca se detendría lo escuchó, el sonido de su corazón latir justo antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Ahora se encontraba de pie frente a Naruto tal cual recordaba se veía en el mundo terrenal, este solo le clavo la punta de lanza de su khakkhara en el hombro sacándole un grito de dolor.

— Kufufufufufu por desgracia has demostrado merecer una segunda oportunidad, pero recuerda, solo existe UNA segunda oportunidad — Advirtió antes de que todo desapareciese.

 _En el mundo real_

Kabuto miraba al cielo mientras sus ojos se encontraban en blanco, su nariz sangraba y espuma salía de su boca, Naruto, quien se encontraba frente a él, cayó arrodillado sujetando su pecho justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, había acabado su límite de vida como clon.

 _Naruto vs Souda (Al mismo tiempo que Kabuto caía en la ilusión)_

— Honestamente creó que te subestime niño, pero si voy a morir tu vendrás conmigo— Se arrancó la playera revelando una especie de boca cocida, agarro aquel hilo que evitaba que aquella nueva boca se abriese y soltó, su cuerpo comenzó a volverse traslucido mientras zarcillos negros aparecían en su cuerpo, Naruto vio aterrado lo que ocurría frente a él, no necesito de sus lentes para adivinar que esta técnica era una suicida que probablemente abarcaría una distancia enorme y la barrera había comenzado a fragmentarse, pensaba en que podría hacer para evitar que alguien saliese herido cuando un instinto le grito "Dispara el chakra que te que queda con tu ojo" Sin estar seguro del por qué solo hizo lo pedido, disparo su chakra a través de su ojo izquierdo, pues en el derecho tenía tierra de la explosión anterior y no lo podía abrir bien, cuando el cuerpo de Souda comenzó a brillar en señal de que estaba por explotar su cuerpo comenzó a ser absorbido por un pequeño punto que consumía todo en forma de ondas rotatorias hasta desaparecer, sin poder evitarlo cayo de rodillas sujetando su corazón que le estaba doliendo, su mundo se volvió negro cayendo inconsciente.

 _Algún tiempo después_

Naruto abría los ojos viendo un techo blanco que pudo reconocer como el techo de un hospital, sentía unas pocas presencias en la habitación, se intentó levantar pero Haku le obligo a quedarse recostado, la miro con alegría pura en sus ojos, había sobrevivido, y ahora que la veía con más detenimiento su pecho había crecido un poco, la chica lo miraba con preocupación, segundos después en su rango de visión aparecieron Hinata, Yugito, Hana, Kiba, Karin, Ino, Shikamaru y sorprendentemente Deidara, todos lo miraban con preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pareciese que vieran a un muerto— bromeó el rubio viendo a todos sus visitantes.

— Pues casi, rubio problemático— respondió Shikamaru viéndole con una mezcla de aburrimiento y molestia.

— Estuviste tres semanas en coma — le confeso Haku viéndole con cierto deje de vergüenza, ante esas palabras el rubio casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto espantado el rubio.

— Aparentemente en tu misión de traer a Tsunade-sama desnivelaste tu chakra de tal modo que sufriste un colapso físico y mental, para evitar que murieras y pudiesen atender tus heridas tuvieron que mantenerte en un coma por este tiempo — Explico Hana que era la que más entendimiento tenía del área médica.

— Por suerte no tienes que hacer muchos ejercicios de recuperación gracias a que ayudamos a que tus músculos no se entumiesen con nuestro chakra curativo — Añadió sonriente Karin a la vez que Hana, Hinata, Ino y Haku levantaban sus manos.

— no te perdiste de mucho, excepto el que las momias volvieron al concejo de la aldea, tuvieron que renunciar a todos sus negocios dentro de la aldea pero volvieron — Advirtió Kiba viéndolo con preocupación, el junto a otros tantos herederos de clan estaban enterados de los peligros del concejo gracias a sus padres y esto significaba que tenían que tener demasiado cuidado para no meter en deudas con los concejales al clan.

— Muy bien mocosos lárguense un momento, tengo que atender a este idiota para asegurarme que se encuentre bien — Ordenó Tsunade sacando a todos los chicos de la habitación, apenas estuvieron fuera comenzó a checarlo, después del chequeo miro al Uzumaki — Escucha Naruto, lo que sea que hayas hecho no debes volver a hacerlo sin dominar tu chakra yang y ying o podrías acabar muerto, tu cuerpo sufrió un colapso de tal grado que estuviste a segundos de morir, si Shizune no me hubiera advertido no habrías salido vivo de esta.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Orochimaru? — pregunto curioso.

— Nuestra batalla fue interrumpida tanto por Shizune como por Kabuto, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho lo hiciste bien, estaba a nada de ser un vegetal, Mira niño, lo siguiente no me es fácil de admitir así que no lo repetiré, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, me ayudaste a encontrarme a mí misma y a superar mi miedo, además que por lo que oí ya dominaste el rasengan, en muchos sentidos ganaste la apuesta, por eso te hago entrega de mi collar, y no te permitas morir hasta cumplir tus sueños o te reviviré para darte una paliza— Respondió la chica señalando el collar que ahora colgaba del cuello del chico.

— Gracias, Abuela— agradeció diciendo lo último con un deje de burla y cariño, esa mujer había sido la maestra de su madre por lo que el impulso de decirle así fue irrefrenable.

— Como sea niño, hoy mismo puedes irte, mañana tomare formalmente el titulo— Concluyo la mujer saliendo de la habitación, unos minutos después la habitación tenía dentro a Hana, Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Yugito y Deidara.

— Amigo, no me vuelvas a sacar sustos como ese— pidió el otro rubio viendo a su amigo.

— No es por ser grosero ni nada pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — pregunto Naruto al artista explosivo.

— tuve que darle una larguísima excusa al viejo kage, Kurotsuchi regreso para ayudar a mi mentira, además la vieja creé que podríamos llegar a una alianza pero el terreno es demasiado minado en estos instantes, tal vez en unos meses o inclusive años, eres honestamente el primer amigo que tengo con el que no comparto sangre y no quería que esta amistad se perdiese por una disputa entre aldeas— explico Deidara viendo a su amigo.

— Yo llegue hace un par de semanas — Respondió Yugito sonriendo divertida ante la escena.

— Yo llegue ayer de Kusa, te lo agradezco Naruto— Añadió Karin viendo al chico.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras por un tiempo o como está el asunto? — Pregunto el Uzumaki al otro chico rubio.

— Por el momento creé que hare estoy disfrazado y de encubierto intentando secuestrarte o matarte, como notaras no estoy ni disfrazado ni encubierto, solo fue mi excusa para quedarme un tiempo aquí— respondió sonriendo — Por cierto ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? No tengo donde quedarme — Pidió avergonzado Deidara viendo a su amigo, no intentaría matar al chico ni en sueños, no solo le superaba en poder sino que también tenía a Haku que le daba un miedo de los mil demonios.

— Claro, supongo que ahora el recinto estará más lleno, Yugito, Karin y Deidara— Kiba le ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo a su casa junto al resto del grupo, apenas llego fue recibido por un abrazo por Zabuza que le miraba preocupado, segundos después le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo.

— Mocoso-Nunca-Vuelvas-A-Asustarme-Así-De-Nuevo— declaró Zabuza levantándolo del suelo — chicos que se vayan a quedar aquí desempaquen en las habitaciones que tomen— Ordenó el shinobigatana viendo como todos se iban a las diferentes habitaciones que habían tomado, siendo que la barrera del complejo no dejaba entrar a nadie que no fuese aprobado por Naruto, o un Uzumaki que estuviese en el registro del clan, ninguno de los ninjas con excepción de Haku había podido entrar y ella se había quedado en el hospital cuidando del rubio.

Kiba siendo el único que no tenía que ir a desempacar a alguna habitación llevo al rubio a la suya, apenas llegaron lo ayudo a sentarse para después cerrar la puerta con llave, esperaba que su amigo aceptase lo que estaba tramando o podría estar en grabes problemas, había cometido una estupidez demasiado grande y necesitaba como salir de ella.

— Naruto sé que acabas de salir del hospital y necesitas rehabilitarte pero necesito tu ayuda urgente— Comenzó Kiba viendo alarmado a su amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Naruto, su amigo se veía demasiado nervioso como para ser un problema "Normal"

— Bueno veras, Estaba en celo en los campos de entrenamiento, los Inuzukas en la adolescencia tenemos épocas de celo, y apareció Danzo, si el halcón del concejo, y…— Inició el castaño con su explicación cuando fue interrumpido por el rubio.

— Espera, ¿tú y él…?— dejo la pregunta al aire al ver como el chico Inuzuka hacia una expresión de asco.

— Claro que no, el me prometió que me ayudaría a tener sexo con quien yo quisiera, a todo esto me mostraba un líquido verde en un tubo de ensayo, hicimos un trato, si yo utilizaba ese químico para acostarme con alguien tendría que darle mi voto en el concejo al hombre además de que permitiese que experimente con algunos niños del clan — Siguió explicando el chico.

— ¿Y? Entonces solo no la uses y punto— Respondió Naruto sin ver el problema.

— El problema es que ya se lo di a mi madre, por lo que leí del químico actuaría como si la alcoholizara y activaría la parte del cerebro encargada de la reproducción para que tenga sexo fácilmente, actuaría hasta hoy en la noche pero necesito ayuda ahora— explicó Kiba viéndolo alterado.

— ¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre aceptar un trato de Danzo? — Preguntó histérico el Uzumaki.

— Me ganaron las hormonas, el trato implica que solo yo tenga sexo con la persona a la que le di la formula, necesito que alguien más haga un trio conmigo y con mi madre para escapar del contrato de Danzo, por favor piénsatelo, hare lo que sea — Rogó el Inuzuka viendo a su amigo, algunas imágenes empezaron a cruzar la mente del rubio, de la atractiva madre de su amigo en posiciones o situaciones sugerentes.

—"¿Por qué pienso esto?" — se preguntó mentalmente Naruto.

— Cachorro estas en la adolescencia, significan hormonas y deseos de follar como conejos, yo que tu acepto, el compromiso con Yugito dice que se casaran a los 16 y que nada de sexo antes, con la Hyuga su padre te mata si la tocas antes de la boda, no te atreves a preguntarle a Haku, con Ino y Hana no quieres intentar nada aún pues te sientes incomodo, un poco de sexo antes del matrimonio no te vendrá mal, además que te serviría para experimentar— Respondió Kurama en su mente.

— ¿Cómo que experimentar? — pregunto siguiendo con la charla telepática con su compañero.

— Todos mis Jinchurikis anteriores han tenido alguna desviación sexual, aparte de tenerle gusto a las orgías o bukkakes, Mito gustaba del juego de rol, Kushina disfrutaba el bondage, por posibilidad puede que tu tengas alguna desviación sexual parecida, en el peor de los casos tendrás sexo con tu amigo también — Advirtió el Zorro como si hablase del clima.

— ¿Por qué tendría sexo con mi amigo, hombre, además? — Pregunto estresado el chico.

— Mis jinchurikis anteriores llegaron a tener sexo con personas del mismo generó, mito con la esposa de Tobirama, tu madre con Mikoto y Tsume, no tengo problemas con la gente homosexual, pero avísame antes de que empieces y cuando termines, no quiero verlo, o al menos no entre hombres — contestó Kurama.

— Mira Kiba, no niego que has cometido una tontería de proporciones épicas, pero acepto, aunque quiero saber en qué líos nos podríamos meter— Acepto el rubio viendo a su amigo que gritaba de alegría, esperaba nadie los escuchase.

— Bueno, primero debes conocer algunas leyes antiguas, y estúpidas según yo, del clan— Comenzó el chico viendo a su amigo que había vuelto a interrumpirlo.

— ¿Leyes del clan? — pregunto algo extrañado, que el supiese el clan Uzumaki no tenía ninguna ley, había oído de las leyes del clan Hyuga pero pensaba que no todos los clanes tenían leyes siquiera parecidas.

— Si, como sea, hay una ley que ocurre si una persona fuera del clan mantiene relaciones con alguien del género contrario del clan Inuzuka y alguien que también sea del clan y que tenga el mismo sexo que la persona fuera del clan y sus edades sean parecidas, en el caso que esto ocurra; la persona fuera del clan sería como un "Hermano" o "hermana" del miembro del clan Inuzuka con el que comparta género, en este caso tu y yo, por lo que mi madre pueda intentar castigarte como si fueses su hijo, si eso ocurre le explicare la situación y aceptare el castigo entero, tengo entendido que tu madre era "Hermana" de mi mama — Explico ante la mirada curiosa del chico.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto sin entender lo del termino de "Hermandad".

— Los miembros del clan solemos morder a la persona con la que tenemos sexo, si mi madre lo hace enviara chakra a través de tu cuerpo lo cual podría llegar a afectarte, es un modo de "Tomar responsabilidad por nuestras acciones", eso y que Hana te hecho el ojo, le atrajo tu fuerza y poder, como a la mayoría de mujeres del clan eso les atrae de los hombres, y puede que nos volvamos hermanos políticos por lo que fuiste mi mejor opción— respondió sinceramente

— En otras palabras puedo terminar jodido, como sea, alguien tiene que salvarte de la estupidez que cometiste y si no soy yo no será nadie— se lamentó el chico.

— Gracias hermano, eres el mejor, hoy a las ocho, según oí las chicas estarán entrenando y teniendo una charla de chicas en el centro comercial por lo que no estarán en la noche, mi hermana Hana se tiene que ir de misión y no estará en la noche, en cuanto a tu amigo de Iwa ya le dije que íbamos a ir a hablar de asuntos entre clanes por lo que no molestara— agregó Kiba viendo a su amigo al que una gota enorme caía por su nuca, el castaño ya lo consideraba incluido incluso antes de que aceptara.

 _Unas horas después, casa central del complejo del clan Inuzuka_

Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de su amigo, llevaba unos pantalones azul mar, una playera color índigo, una campera blanca y unas deportivas del mismo color, en su mano llevaba una botella de licor, que no pudo contenerse de comprar, la puerta fue abierta por Kiba que le miraba agradecido.

— Mama está en su habitación, la formula ya le está haciendo efecto, entraremos en unos minutos, puede que mi madre tenga algún fetiche, si lo saca a flote mejor síguele la corriente no vaya a ser que se ponga agresiva o algo peor— aviso el chico.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacía la habitación de la líder del clan, abrieron la puerta, en cuanto la habitación dejo de estar cerrada el olor a sexo inundo las fosas nasales de ambos

— Prepárate que será una noche larga— Declaro Kiba viendo a su amigo

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, en el siguiente se dará el lemon, dejen sus ideas para el lemon en los comentarios, en cuanto a lo del sexo entre personas del mismo género no se preocupen no habrá yaoi solo lo mencione para poner flashbacks o hacer especiales sobre los encuentros sexuales de Kushina y Mito, repito NO habrá yaoi por lo que quiero evitar comentarios que quieran fastidiarme con este tema.


	12. Revelando lo que el cuervo esconde

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, así mismo quería hacerles aviso sobre mí nueva historia; un crossover de Naruto y Fairy Tail, como dije anteriormente Naruto será un Dragón Slayer, ya está el primer capítulo.

Ya que Naruto será uno de los 7 espadachines ¿Debería afilar sus dientes (en plan Kisame, Suiguetsu, etc.)? Eso junto a ideas para los nuevos siete espadachines y sus armas, los únicos espadachines decididos son; Suiguetsu, Naruto y Haku y solo tengo el arma del rubio y Haku.

Naruto y Kiba acababan de entrar en la habitación, el rubio buscaba a la madre de su amigo con la mirada hasta encontrarla sobre la cama, la mujer estaba usando su uniforme jonnin, cuando los vio llegar se levantó de la cama y camino hasta ellos haciéndolos entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos el suave ´clic´ que hizo la puerta sirvió como señal de que ahora el cuarto estaba totalmente cerrado.

— Me alegra mucho que llegaras Kiba — Naruto vio confundido a su amigo ¿el castaño acababa de llegar? La mirada del chico le respondió a su pregunta "Te cuento luego".

— ¿Qué querías decirnos mama? — preguntó el Inuzuka, Naruto no vio como esto cuadraba con lo dicho por el castaño para convencerlo de entrar en esto, Kiba le volvió a dirigir esa mirada que aplazaba la respuesta.

— Chicos, ustedes son jóvenes tan fuertes y deseosos de nuevas experiencias, así que me decidí a ofrecerles pasar un muy buen rato ¿Qué dicen chicos? — Hablo la mujer con un tono sugerente, el rubio pudo ver como un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su amigo mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

— Por mí está bien ¿Y para ti, Naruto? — respondió Kiba mirándole con complicidad.

— Si Tsume-san— respondió viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Me alegra oír eso chicos, esperen en lo que voy por algo jeje— Pidió la mujer saliendo de la habitación al baño, cuya puerta estaba dentro de la habitación.

— Mi madre no sabe que tomo el químico por lo que no podía hacer que esto se viese obvio, además de que si estaba aquí antes las hormonas me ganarían — Respondió a las preguntas anteriores Kiba, esperaron por unos pocos minutos para después ver salir del baño a Tsume usando solo un brasier negro y unas pantaletas a juego, al ver a la mujer un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras un problema aparecía en su entrepierna, Kiba por otro lado tenía una hemorragia nasal mientras su miembro armaba una tienda de acampar con sus pantalones.

La mujer puso sus manos en las cabezas de los chicos apretándolas contra sus pechos — Cachorros, son perros tan jóvenes y ya quieren entrar en las ligas mayores, como buena veterana tengo que entrenarlos para que hagan bien las cosas — comenzó pasando su lengua por su labio inferior de forma lujuriosa — Si quieren pasar un muy buen rato harán todo lo que les diga, dependiendo de que tan buenos sean cumpliendo lo que les digo podrán ganar recompensas — Añadió Tsume mientras veía libidinosa a los jóvenes frente a ella.

— ¿Qué clase de recompensas mama? — preguntó Kiba viendo a su progenitora, o más correctamente a sus tetas.

— Lo que quieran, cachorros, aunque los premios se los daré al final— respondió alejándose de los chicos y sentándose en el borde de la cama para comenzar a acariciar sus labios vaginales comenzando a introducir en su interior un dedo — Ahora no me hagan esperar y quítense esa molesta ropa— pidió, los chicos tan rápido como pudieron se despojaron de sus prendas hasta encontrarse totalmente desnudos dejando a la vista su trabajado cuerpo fruto de arduos entrenamientos físicos y sus grandes miembros erectos y deseosos de la diversión de esta noche.

— Buenos chicos, ahora vengan el primero en llegar puede jugar con ellos todo lo que quiera— Dijo Tsume agarrando su pecho, ambos chicos caminaron rápidamente hasta ella, Naruto estaba por llegar cuando se tropezó con el pie de Kiba que lo había puesto a modo de traba haciendo que el castaño llegase primero empezando a amasar y chupar las tetas de la castaña, el otro chico miraba Naruto con superioridad — Naruto ya que estas ahí ¿puedes ayudarme? — Pregunto extendiendo sus labios vaginales dando a entender lo que quería, el rubio decidido acerco su boca al sexo de la mujer comenzando a lamerlo— Mete tu lengua, solo lamerlo no basta — aconsejo la mujer viendo al rubio.

Naruto sin pensárselo demasiado introdujo su lengua en aquel húmedo espacio, sin estar muy seguro de que debía hacer comenzó a lamer el interior jugueteando con su lengua empezando a disfrutar del sabor, por otro lado Kiba cambiaba la teta que chupaba viendo la cara de su madre, ella tenía un ojo cerrado mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, decidido comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de la mujer sacándole un pequeño gritito, complacido dio un leve mordida a uno de los pezones sacándole más grititos a la mujer

— No te contengas mama, queremos oírte— Pidió Kiba dejando su labor por unos segundos, Tsume le hizo caso a su hijo dejando de morder su labio comenzando a gemir ante las atenciones.

— Lo haces muy ahhhh bien Naruto, nadie aaahh pensaría que eres primerizo— Felicito entre gemidos la mujer al rubio, Tsume apegaba a su hijo a ella mientras apretujaba su trasero con una de sus manos mientras con la otra oprimía la cabeza del rubio contra su vagina, lo sentía cerca, demasiado cerca — N-Naruto me aaahhh — intento advertir la mujer corriéndose, Naruto saboreaba el jugo de Tsume disfrutando del sabor, si quedaba algo de pudor o pena en el cuerpo del Uzumaki esta se había largado.

— ¿Aun tienes para más? — Pregunto Kiba viendo coqueto a su madre que jadeaba suavemente, aparentemente su amigo era bueno usando la lengua, la mujer los aparto adentrándose más en la cama, abriendo lo más que podía sus labios vaginales sonriéndole a los chicos.

— Están muy lejos de agotar a esta perra alfa — advirtió la mujer sonriendo libidinosa — Naruto, ya que has sido un buen chico serás el primero en jugar con esto— Felicito Tsume apuntando a su coño húmedo, Naruto sonrió complacido subiéndose a la cama apuntando su pene directamente a la vagina de la Inuzuka para inmediatamente después entrar de golpe en ella— Ohhh si, lo hiciste bien muchacho, no te contengas cachorro no me gusta suave — pidió la castaña disfrutando de sentir aquel miembro de 24 cm dentro de ella, Naruto la alzo haciendo que Tsume le abrasase de la cadera con sus piernas y se colgaba del cuello del chico.

— Vamos Kiba, únetenos, esto es entre los tres ¿o no? — invito Naruto dándose vuelta mostrándole a su castaño amigo el ano de la mujer, Kiba sonrió complacido acercándose con su erguido miembro de 21 cm deseoso de adentrarse en el interior de la castaña, al igual que su amigo entro de golpe en aquel agujero sacando otro gemido de su madre.

— Que buenos chicos, ahora muévanse, no me hagan esperar — declaro Tsume, los chicos comenzaron lo pedido empezando a embestir a la mujer con sus grandes penes, los rasgos de la mujer se hicieron más salvajes al igual que los de su hijo, mientras un suave olor entraba en la nariz del rubio sus dientes se hicieron más afilados y los puntos de sus ojos se alargaron levemente tomando una forma similar a la de los reptiles, a medida que pasaban los minutos las embestidas se hacían más veloces, fuertes y salvajes.

Tsume jadeaba y gemía sin pudor alguno sintiendo como las vergas de ambos chicos golpeaban fuertemente su interior, como llegaban hasta el fondo de ella, Naruto chupaba y lamia las tetas de la mujer, le daba pequeñas y suaves mordidas a los pezones de la castaña, sacaba y metía su pene en el interior de la mujer tan rápido como podía disfrutando del húmedo coño, Kiba besaba salvajemente a su madre intentando ganar el juego de lenguas, sin poder contenerlo después de un rato termino corriéndose empapando la verga del rubio de sus jugos, al momento en que llego al clímax Tsume mordió el hombro del rubio igual que su hijo hizo con ella, solo unos segundos después Kiba eyaculo llenándole el culo de semen y pronto Naruto les siguió corriéndose dentro de la mujer, ambos chicos salieron del interior de la castaña dejando salir su semilla, ambos chicos respiraban agitadamente con sus miembros aún duros.

— a-ahh-ah lo hacen bien — jadeó Tsume, se acomodó en cuatro sobre la cama mientras intentaba que sus piernas dejaran de temblar — Ahora Kiba ponte frente a mí, Naruto tu usa mi culo, vamos por la siguiente ronda — ordeno, el castaño se colocó frente a su madre rosando con la cabeza de su pene los labios de la castaña, Naruto apunto su verga al ano de la mujer del que aun brotaba semen.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los con una mirada que mezclaba alegría, competitividad y lujuria, no tardaron mucho en penetrarla, Kiba cogiéndose la boca de su madre que chupaba y lamia aquel trozo de carne, mientras Naruto aprovechaba el semen de su compañero para entrar con más facilidad en el culo de su amante, en ese momento Tsume pudo comprobar que no solo el rubio la tenía más grande sino que también era más gruesa que la del castaño, las embestidas comenzaron rápidamente, cada vez que el rubio embestía el pene del castaño llegaba más adentro de la mujer, ambos chicos gemían disfrutando del calor de la cavidad que invadían, Naruto sacaba y metía su pene del culo de la castaña, siendo que la posición lo permitía a diferencia de la anterior, por otro lado Kiba primero se quedó quieto disfrutando de la lengua de la mujer pero luego de unos minutos saco el tronco de su verga de la boca de su madre para después volverlo a meter con fuerza, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los gemidos/ gruñidos de los chicos junto al sonido de los genitales de ambos golpeando el culo y cara de Tsume.

— ¿Qué tal está ahí, Kiba? — Pregunto Naruto mientras sentía como los instintos le comenzaban a dominar.

— Increíble, esta perra la chupa de maravilla — Respondió sin importarle su vocabulario — ¿Y tú? Espero disfrutes de la cueva que llene de semen — pregunto divertido sintiendo como la lengua de su madre pasar por el agujero de su miembro sacándole un escalofrío placentero mientras sentía su lado más salvaje comenzando a tomar el control.

Tsume sentía los miembros de ambos jóvenes usar su cuerpo, incluso sentía cerca un orgasmo solo de lo que el rubio hacía en su parte trasera, por otro lado saboreaba el pene de su propio hijo, Naruto se sujetaba de las caderas de la castaña para aumentar la potencia con la que embestía, Kiba por otro lado marcaba un ritmo salvaje en la felación que le hacía su madre, estuvieron así por unos minutos.

— M-me ven-go— gruño Kiba eyaculando en la boca de su madre mientras acercaba al rubio a él para morderle el hombro pues su animal interno le había superado, siendo más semen del que podía tragar bastante de la semilla de su hijo cayó en la cama, Tsume en un gemido ahogado por la verga de su hijo llego al clímax corriéndose mezclando sus jugos con los de los chicos, Naruto termino disparando varios chorros de semen dentro del culo de la mujer a la vez que sentía su lado salvaje dominarlo devolviendo la mordida a Kiba, ambos se alejaron un poco.

La castaña se irguió de rodillas en la cama, tomo de los hombros a su hijo y lo tiro de espaldas en la cama, comenzó a acariciar su semi-erecto miembro hasta volver a despertarlo, cuando se encontró completamente duro se colocó sobre él para después sentarse de golpe en él empalando su coño con la verga de su hijo, comenzando a dar saltitos para auto-embestirse.

— Vamos Naruto, debes probar la boca de esta perra — invitó Kiba a su amigo, este se levantó poniéndose frente a la boca de Tsume, ella se lo metió por completo en la boca comenzando a chuparlo y succionarlo, mientras la castaña sacaba lo más que podía la verga de su hijo para después volver a bajar volviendo a empalarse en aquel pedazo de carne que tenía su hijo mientras chupaba el pene del rubio intentando no atragantarse por el gran tamaño de este, ninguno de los tres tenía demasiado aguante después de tantos orgasmos por lo que estaban aguantando con lo poco que podían.

Las embestidas se estaban haciendo más desenfrenadas y salvajes, ambos chicos gemían, uno por la húmeda boca de la mujer que lamia su pene fuertemente succionándolo y chupándolo, y el otro por la sensación de estar dentro del coño de la mujer, ya los tres estaban en las ultimas y minutos después Tsume se corrió sobre el miembro de Kiba, este lleno de más semilla el coño de su madre y Naruto por ultimo termino en la boca de la mujer siendo demasiado parte de aquella semilla acabo sobre las los pechos de la mujer, la castaña acerco a ambos chicos a su cara para besarlos al mismo tiempo y segundos después se recostó en la cama durmiendo.

— Mierda, aún tenía ganas de más — Se quejó Kiba viendo su pene que estaba duro, al escuchar ruido de la dirección donde estaba Naruto dirigió su mirada a su amigo que iba por un par de vasos vacíos que había en la mesita de noche y recogía la botella de licor que había traído, al mismo tiempo noto que el miembro del rubio también seguía despierto, su amigo abrió la botella y se sirvió un vaso, luego le dirigió su vista.

— ¿Quieres uno? — preguntó extendiéndole el brazo, Kiba no entendía como el chico no estaba frustrado.

— Si, pásame uno— respondió y segundos después tenía un vaso de licor en mano — ¿Cómo es que no estas frustrado? — pregunto apuntando al paquete de su amigo, ¿Qué si tenía vergüenza? Ni de cerca, estaba bastante acostumbrado a la desnudes además por una broma del rubio hacía años no se le hacía raro que le viesen en bolas.

— Claro que estoy frustrado pero no veo por qué quejarme, ella ya está dormida y no pienso desfogarme con alguien inconsciente — respondió tomando de su vaso, disfrutando del sabor y del calor que inundaba su garganta.

— Whoa ¿Qué es? Debe estar bastante cargado — pregunto viendo el licor, séase cual fuese tenía bastante alcohol, él era consumidor relativamente habitual y normalmente nada le pegaba tan fuerte.

— Poitin, tiene 92.5 grados de alcohol, la botella da para 6 vasos — preguntó el rubio, hasta donde Kiba había visto el Uzumaki era buen bebedor y aparentemente no se emborrachaba con nada, debía suponer que este licor era bastante fuerte pues hasta al rubio empezaba a notársele que el licor se le estaba subiendo, ciertamente tanto la botella como los vasos eran pequeños así que no temió, lo peor que podría pasar era una resaca mañana.

Pasaron bebiendo un rato, lentamente para no beber de más y que el licor se les subiese demasiado de golpe, un rato después y sin que el licor les terminase de emborrachar, y sin que sus miembros dejasen su dureza, no estaban seguros de cómo es que no se ponían flácidos pero aún no lo hacían.

— ¿Cómo es que se durmió tan pronto? — preguntó Naruto viendo a su amigo, por lo que había visto de la castaña esta era libidinosa y tenía bastante energía ni siquiera entendía como cayó dormida antes que ellos, veía como una línea roja surcaba las mejillas de su amigo al igual que él.

— la droga era como si hubiese bebido por mucho tiempo, fue un milagro que alcanzáramos la última ronda— respondió el Inuzuka acariciando su miembro duro, no querían masturbarse, no después de haber tenido sexo o al menos no para acabar la noche así, lo sentía demasiado soso.

— ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos? Digo nos corrimos dentro de ella — pregunto Naruto al fin viendo ese detalle y recuperando en su mayoría la razón.

— No, mama se hizo hace algunos años una cirugía para evitar quedar embarazada — respondió el castaño viendo a su amigo, aparentemente pensaba igual que él sobre cómo no darle final a la noche.

Pasaron a la siguiente ronda volviéndose a servir el licor, ciertamente era ahora que los peligros de emborracharse hacían aparición, Kiba era el tipo de borracho que era un pervertido al que no le importaba el género del agujero donde metiese su miembro, Naruto resulto ser un borracho del tipo libidinoso del que no le importaba quien fuese le agradaba recibir atenciones sexuales, el ¿Cómo se enteró? Estaba frente a él.

Naruto se había recostado en la cama y comenzó a acariciarse suavemente el pecho y el miembro, gimiendo suavemente ante las caricias de sus propias manos, estos dos tipos de borrachos eran de los que mejor se llevaban en condiciones normales y siempre y cuando la intención al final de ambos fuese acostarse, en este caso era un peligro a punto de estallar y por el cual lo más seguro es que se arrepintiesen en la mañana si esto acababa, se acabaron la segunda ronda después de estar abrazados un rato, Kiba fue el encargado de servir la siguiente ronda pues el rubio en su embriagado estado se negaba a moverse para algo más que para el acto, al final ambos se acabaron la tercer y última ronda con bastante dificultad solo habiendo pasado por más abrazos, o al menos eso fue lo último que recordaron ambos jóvenes después de todo.

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes despertaron desnudos y abrazados en la cama de la líder del clan Inuzuka, esta no se encontraba ni siquiera a la vista y su ropa había desaparecido de la esquina donde la habían dejado además de que el pecho de ambos estaba manchado de semen seco, Kiba se levantó perezosamente antes de darse cuenta de estos detalles pues Naruto parecía aún querer dormir y se negaba a despertar, cuando se dio cuenta del detalle de la semilla en su pecho comenzó a revisarse exhaustivamente buscando rastros de que la noche pasada hubiese ocurrido algo más de lo que recordaba, lo único que noto fue una segunda mordida en su hombro que por la forma dedujo era del rubio, preocupado intento oler cual había sido el pasivo de los dos pero con tanto olor a sexo en el ambiente le era imposible.

El rubio se despertó mientras su amigo le olfateaba el pecho buscando de quien era esa semilla sin mucho éxito, segundos después estaba levantado exigiendo una explicación, al instante en que Kiba se la dio él también se puso a revisarse encontrando que lo único raro era una tercer mordida, ambos se voltearon a ver espantados.

— Por favor dime que no tuvimos sexo entre nosotros — pidió Naruto espantado, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales pero él no tenía esa atracción hacia los de su mismo género y prefería evitarla.

— Eso no me importa, si resulte ser el pasivo y mi mama se entera me mata— fue la respuesta del castaño intentando ver si alguno de los dos cojeaba — intenta hacer memoria, acuérdate de que hicimos— suplico Kiba viendo a su nuevo hermano.

— Kurama dime que sabes que hicimos ayer — pidió el rubio al zorro, este se despertó.

— ¿Te refieres antes de que comenzaran a beber o después de beber? — preguntó Kurama con pereza y aburrimiento, para él solo había una parte totalmente interesante, la otra era fantástica para fastidiar a su cachorro.

— Después de empezar a beber— respondió Naruto mientras fingía intentar hacer más memoria, su ahora hermano no tenía por qué enterarse del estado de su compañero.

— Dejando de lado el que borracho actúas como un rey perezoso y las aparentes tendencias homosexuales que ambos tienen, no pasó nada demasiado importante, aunque tengo que reconocer que hicieron menos homosexualidades de las que me imaginaba— reconoció el zorro sin darle importancia.

— ¿Homosexualidades? — preguntó alterado el Uzumaki.

— Si, al final ambos se masturbaron, a mí me parece algo gay pero considerando que creí que terminarían follando realmente fue bastante heterosexual — respondió calmado, no entendía como su cachorro armaba tanto desastre por algo tan pequeño.

— ¿Y las mordidas? — preguntó un poco más relajado, al menos no había perdido su virginidad anal.

— cuando terminaron sucedió lo que te dijo el perro mocoso ese, como sea tomate una puta aspirina que la resaca que me está dando es horrible— respondió Kurama molesto, al final le dijo a su amigo castaño lo ocurrido causando que se relajara, salieron de la habitación para buscar su ropa, al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Tsume haciendo el desayuno que eran unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, al lado de cada plato había un par de pastillas de lo que el rubio pudo distinguir eran aspirinas.

— Buenos días cachorros — saludo la mujer, ella estaba vestida con un camisón negro y después se sentó viendo al par frente a ella, ambos chicos se sentaron con algo de incomodidad, no sabían si recibirían un castigo o si por el contrario estaban a salvo — su ropa se está lavando, chicos quiero que lo que ocurrió se quede entre nosotros, no sería bueno para una líder de clan que se supiese que estando borracha tuvo sexo con dos menores y que uno fuese su hijo — pidió la mujer de manera sería, esto era algo que tenía que cuidar demasiado o podría poner en mala luz al clan, el incesto aunque era algo que ocurría habitualmente no dejaba de ser mal visto, y si era entre madre e hijo mucho peor, suerte que no podría quedar embarazada.

— Claro Tsume-san, prometo que me quedare callado— prometió Naruto, a él tampoco le era de mucha utilidad que se supiese del pequeño trio que tuvieron, especialmente si se comenzaba a creer que era homosexual, el señor feudal era capaz de ordenar que se usase inseminación artificial, el resultado después del nacimiento del niño podrían ser dos; el primero se le ejecutaba, si el señor feudal era muy conservador, el segundo; se le dejaría vivir solo para que le enseñase lo que sabía del rinnegan, este si era el mejor de los escenarios.

— ¿Qué puedo ganar mama? — preguntó Kiba sonriendo, si podía sacar provecho de esto por él mejor, su madre lo miro enfadada.

— El que no te castigue por tus libros Icha-Icha en tu cuarto— y ahí estaba una de las cosas raras que Naruto jamás entendería del clan Inuzuka, o cuando menos de Tsume Inuzuka, a ella no le agradaban los hombres pervertidos o vulgares, y se refería a pervertidos serios, pero no tenía problema alguno con las mujeres pervertidas.

— ¿Cuál sería ese castigo? — pregunto el castaño, si el castigo no era demasiado grave seguiría intentando obtener algo.

— un consolador de plástico bien metido en tu culo y un látigo de cuero, tu decide— fue la respuesta de la mujer, al final Kiba decidió que lo mejor era no intentar chantajear a su madre, por otro lado Naruto había comenzado a desayunar, después de un rato ambos jóvenes se ducharon mientras el rubio esperaba que su ropa se secase, mientras él se cubría con una toalla Kiba andaba como vino al mundo, desnudo.

— ¿No tienes pena? — pregunto el rubio viendo a su amigo intentando desviar su mirada del miembro de esto, lo difícil de esto era el morbo que la situación provocaba.

— ¿te recuerdo que por tu broma de los polvos picapica todo el salón me vio desnudo? — devolvió la pregunta el castaño.

— Los polvos picapica solo estaban en tu playera, si hubieses querido solo habrías tenido que quitártela — Gruño Naruto con el ceño fruncido, a día de hoy no dejaba de fastidiarlo con eso.

— Lo sé pero en esa época me gustaba andar desnudo, tu solo me diste la pauta— reconoció el chico antes de quitarle de un tirón la toalla y después tirarlo junto a él en el sillón— ¿Por qué te cubres? Digo, ayer estuvimos en un trio donde nos vimos todo, ambos somos hombre, además ahora somos hermanos, no tienes de que avergonzarte— preguntó Kiba viéndole entretenido.

— Porque yo no soy un desvergonzado— respondió intentando cubrirse con sus manos pues el sillón no tenía cojines con los cual cubrirse.

— Deja de ser un santurrón— se quejó el castaño viéndolo con leve molestia.

— No soy un santurrón— gruño Naruto enfadado.

— Cachorro si eres bastante santurrón— le recrimino Kurama en su mente, al final la ropa estuvo seca y el rubio partió a su casa, seguramente ya llegaba tarde para los entrenamientos, apenas llego fue recibido por un preocupado Zabuza ¿Ahora que ocurría?

— Mocoso podrías explicarme ¿Por qué mierdas la quinta Hokage está en nuestra sala? — pregunto alterado el hombre, ¿Tsunade estaba aquí? Sin pensárselo mucho entro en la casa encontrando que efectivamente la rubia sannin se encontraba en la sala, a su lado estaban tanto Shizune como Hinata ¿Cuándo llego?, Karin, Yugito y Haku, se acercó lentamente.

— No es por ser grosero ni nada pero ¿Por qué entro a mi casa? — cuestiono el chico viendo a la mujer que tomaba un poco de té.

— Venía a asegurarme que no hubieras recaído aunque parece que no es el caso, también quería pedirte tu ayuda para la reunión de hoy donde tomare cargo oficialmente como la Godaime Hokage, quiero asegurar el desarrollo de más ninjas médicos para aumentar el éxito de las misiones, el concejo ya me fastidio un intento en el pasado pero espero que ahora reciba más apoyo — respondió la mujer viéndole seriamente.

— Muy bien, Karin vendrás conmigo, quiero que seas mi representante en el concejo cuando este de misión— Respondió el rubio viendo a su prima, todos voltearon a verle con sorpresa — Haku y yo normalmente salimos de misión juntos por lo que no puedo ponerla a ella y los del concejo no aceptarían a Yugito eres la única opción que sé que puede funcionar— Explicó Naruto, minutos después se retiraban a la reunión del concejo, al instante en que entraron muchos se le quedaron viendo a la pelirroja, ella se escondió detrás de su pariente lejano.

— Uzumaki-dono ¿Podría saberse quién es esa chica? — pregunto Inoichi viendo a su compañero.

— Karin Uzumaki, una pariente lejana mía, como aún soy chunin es más probable que me envíen de misiones por mucho que sea líder de clan por lo que será mi representante cuando me vaya de misión, prefiero que se vaya acostumbrando al ambiente del concejo — aunque todo había sonado bastante formal y técnico todos habían entendido el mensaje oculto "Quiero que vea a quienes son nuestros enemigos aquí".

— Espero que no cause problemas — avisó Tsunade antes de que comenzara la reunión.

— El primer asunto a tratar es el nombramiento como Godaime Hokage de Tsunade Senju, ¿Alguna queja u objeción? — comenzó Shibi, Karin le jalo levemente la tela de su chamarra para llamar su atención, volteo a verla con curiosidad.

— Ese sujeto, el de vendas— comenzó susurrando la chica, Naruto concluyó que hablaba de Danzo — Tiene chakras diferentes en su cuerpo, unos 11 diferentes en su brazo vendado y otro en su rostro— le explico con nerviosismo, eso le llamo demasiado la atención, el único modo que conocía de dejar un rastro tan detectable de chakra como lo describía la chica parecía ser más bien de implantes, pues el de los Jinchurikis era más difícil de distinguir y se necesitaba de un factor extra que simples habilidades de sensor para descubrirlos, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades de sensor incluyendo la habilidad empática se concentró en Danzo, lo que sintió le sorprendió, ciertamente aparte del chakra del propio anciano había cuando menos 12 chakras más, cerro sus ojos intentando aumentar su concentración en aquellos pequeños puntos de chakra, cuando pudo distinguir dos de ellos abrió los ojos sorprendido y dirigió su vista hacia el Shimura.

Pudo distinguir el mismo chakra del colgante que colgaba de su cuello, chakra del primer Hokage, pero lo que realmente le alarmo y preocupo fue el chakra que sintió en el ojo cubierto del hombre, el chakra de Shisui Uchiha, Hiashi vio su reacción y le miro preocupado, volvió a prestar atención a la reunión.

Al final llego la parte de la reunión que estaban esperando, Tsunade propuso el aumentar el entrenamiento de los ninjas médicos, e incluso incluirla como clase de academia, para él fue una buena idea por lo que voto a favor, y en cuestión de segundos la moción se vio aceptada, al final todos se retiraron pero Hiashi los termino interceptando.

— ¿Que ocurrió, Naruto? — le pregunto curioso, ante sus ojos las reacciones del rubio durante la reunión habían sido extrañas, entre ellas la enfadada mirada que le dirigía específicamente a Danzo, casi como si desease matarle, eso no había sido lo raro, lo raro había sido que no disimulo ese sentimiento como normalmente hacía.

— Sentí el chakra de Shisui Uchiha en donde debería estar su ojo derecho, y chakra del Shodaime en su brazo derecho— respondió susurrando, si Danzo tenía espías mejor que no se enterasen de su descubrimiento.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó alarmado el hombre, si eso resultaba ser verdad podría ser que al fin tuvieran al asesino de Shisui.

— Si, además siento que esto tiene que ver con la masacre Uchiha, puede que sea solo paranoia mía pero es lo que siento— y no mentía, sentía que esto podía echar algo de luz sobre la masacre ya sea terminar de romper su infantil admiración para con Itachi o descubrir si realmente hubo algo que le motivo a hacerlo, aunque creía que sería el primero deseaba que fuera el segundo.

— En un par de meses se convocara otra reunión para ver si el Uchiha puede tomar el título de chunin, ahí intentare revisarlo, por si es necesario vete preparando para una batalla contra Danzo— advirtió cuidadoso, llevo a Karin al complejo antes de ir al hospital, se había enterado de que Sasuke había empeorado su situación al escaparse después de recibir varias heridas de parte de Kisame, incluso había necesitado cirugía de emergencia pues una herida en el estómago se había vuelto a abrir pero esta vez más gravemente por lo que tuvieron incluso que noquearlo.

Al llegar pidió el número de la habitación de su compañero para después dirigirse a esta, en cuanto entro se encontró con el pelinegro que parecía estar despertando de un sueño, no le sorprendía pues por lo que le contaron le habían tenido que suministrar demasiada anestesia para que se quedase quieto, este le miraba con un deje de molestia e ira ¿ahora que había hecho?

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto arisco el Uchiha.

— Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas, me entere de que estabas muy lastimado, digo somos compañeros lo normal es preocuparse por el otro— respondió Naruto viéndolo extrañado, entendía que estuviese molesto por ser sedado pero por qué demonios se desquitaba con él.

— ¿Crees que me importa tu lastima? — pregunto aún más enfadado el chico, Naruto en serio que no entendía porque tanta agresividad en contra suya.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Yo no te he hecho nada— le cuestiono empezando a enfadarse un poco.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¡Ese maldito que asesino a mi familia estaba más interesado en ti que en mí que me he preparado por años para matarlo! — gritó enfadado.

— ¿Estas enfadado por qué tu hermano intento matarme a mí en lugar de a ti? Eso no tiene puto sentido— pregunto sin entender, y si era por eso era el motivo más estúpido que había oído para estar enfadado con él.

— No solo Itachi se concentró en ti, lograste repelerlo, ¡Solo Yo debería tener ese derecho!— le gritó Sasuke mirándolo con odio en su mirada, a Naruto le dieron ganas de golpear a su amigo en la cara, él no tenía la culpa de esto.

— ¡Sasuke déjate de estupideces! ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero que intentase matarme?… — estaba por continuar gritando cuando alguien le había dado una bofetada, volteo a ver a quien le golpeo encontrándose a Sakura mirándole enfadada.

— ¡Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun, Baka! — gritó, si antes el equipo estaba fragmentado ahora estaba por romperse— ¡Es tu culpa que Sasuke-kun no haya podido matar a Itachi! ¡Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, piérdete! — le gritó enfadada, molesto salió se ahí, el equipo Kakashi estaba oficialmente roto, pensó que su compañera habría dejado su lado fangirl en los exámenes chunin pero aparentemente no lo había hecho.

Estaba por salir del hospital cuando Tsunade apareció frente a él, atrás de ella venían un buen puñado de kunoichis entre las cuales pudo distinguir a sus prometidas junto a Ino, Karin y Hana.

— Hola Naruto, te estaba buscando, Shizune lleva a estas chicas a la sala de prácticas— ordeno la apostadora, su alumna hizo lo pedido — ¿recuerdas el modo Yang de tu espada?

— ¿Kiseki no Kishi? Claro que la recuerdo, demonios era casi indetenible— respondió alegre, lo único que le decepcionaba era que no estaba ni cerca de volver a tomar esa forma sin poner en riesgo su vida.

— ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Como sea, soy la persona que mejor entrenamiento tiene en chakra Yin y Yang y llevando de la suposición de que tarde o temprano volverás a intentar usarlo aún en contra de mis advertencias, por eso he decidido ayudar a tu entrenamiento en estas ramas, si deseas aceptar prepárate porque los entrenamientos serán una tortura— explico la mujer y Naruto tuvo que darle la razón, tarde o temprano volvería a usar los modos Kiseki no Kishi y Uso no Kenmei y debía estar preparado.

— Esta bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos? — preguntó Naruto viéndole decidido, tal vez los entrenamientos fuesen una tortura pero ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamientos.

— Ahora mismo, sígueme— respondió comenzando a caminar por donde Shizune se había ido, entraron en un pasillo lleno de puertas, fueron a uno que tenía escrito "Practicas A" al entrar se encontró con Hinata, Karin, Hana, Ino, Haku, Yugito y Shizune — Muy bien esta clase es especial porque son los candidatos más prometedores entre todos los que estaban aceptando unirse al servicio médico, por eso mismo les exigiré en demasía, no piensen que los entrenamientos serán sencillos, probablemente me odien por la tortura que esto representa pero si logran completar el entrenamiento los resultados serán innegables— fue el discurso.

 _Cuatro meses después_

Naruto se dejaba caer agotado en el sillón, Haku estaba a su lado masajeándose los brazos, Yugito estaba tirada en el suelo agotada, cuando Tsunade había dicho que les exigiría lo indecible no sabían la verdad de esas palabras, lo que a una persona normal le exigiría para alcanzar su nivel en tres años a ellos se los había exigido en uno e intentaba reducir ese tiempo, Naruto había podido volver a usar Kiseki no Kishi por un máximo de una hora y el Uso no Kenmei por dos horas, aunque ciertamente los resultados eran completamente innegables, Haku y Hana, de las mejores del grupo, ya eran capaces de hacer una operación sencilla en campo abierto, Ino y Hinata eran capaces de hacer una cirugía sencilla en el hospital, Kain y Yugito al final eran las que peor iban y aun así eran muy superiores a cualquier otro alumno del servicio médico.

Naruto por otro lado estaba en lo que llamarían un punto diferente, Tsunade no le estaba entrenando totalmente como médico, le estaba entrenando para dominar dos estilos de chakra diferentes, ciertamente estaba cerca de "Dominarlo" pero ciertamente podía hacer bastante como médico, sus entrenamientos duraban desde las seis de la mañana hasta que se desmallase del cansancio, que habitualmente era a las 4 de la mañana tomando pequeños descansos cada 4 horas, el punto es que el rubio estaba agotado de cansancio, Zabuza le ayudo a llegar a su habitación, ese día tuvo suerte y pudo volver temprano ya que ese mismo día Sasuke había salido del hospital y al día siguiente tendrían una reunión sobre si debía este volverse chunin o no.

Pronto se encontró dormido, encontrándose en su paisaje mental, frente a él se encontraba aquel cuervo, al instante en que el cuervo le vio emprendió vuelo alejándose, otro punto por el cual normalmente no estaba descansado era que incluso entre sueños y en sus días libres continuaba su entrenamiento o su proyecto, en sus días libres llevaba a cabo una exhaustiva investigación de todos los documentos que tenía Danzo que había sido forzado a dejar cuando salió del concejo la primera vez buscando cualquier cosa que involucrase al clan Uchiha, al final encontró algo pero no terminaba de parecer claro, era un contrato con Itachi Uchiha para la eliminación de una "Plaga" dentro de la aldea, esperaba no fuese lo que sospechaba pues si era así todo el asunto de la masacre Uchiha era jodidamente más tétrica y siniestra de lo que aparentaba.

Por otro lado entre sueños el entrenaba aún más su chakra ying, esto había dado como resultado que podía usar por un tiempo más prolongado el Uso no Kenmei, si sus sospechas eran resultaban ser ciertas no le daría una segunda oportunidad a Danzo ni aunque superase su "Juicio del Samsara" nombre que le había dado a la ilusión que uso contra Kabuto, pues aparentemente había enviado la mente de Kabuto a su propio mundo ilusorio, casi como el Tsukuyomi del clan Uchiha, su teoría, echa a base de lo que decía ser una eliminación de plagas, era; que el clan Uchiha por algún motivo se había vuelto una amenaza para la aldea e Itachi había sido forzado a eliminar a su familia por el bien de la aldea, supuso que Sasuke logro evitar al prodigio o en su defecto este le haya perdonado la vida, lo que conformo esta teoría fue un comentario de Kurama diciéndole "plagas" a los Uchihas, quería pensar que solo era una coincidencia que si cambiabas la palabra "plaga" por "Uchiha" parecía ser una orden de asesinato contra el clan Uchiha, decidió esperar, si mañana se enfrentaba a Danzo se encargaría, aunque fuese torturándolo, de sacarle toda la verdad.

 _Al día siguiente, en el concejo de la aldea_

Estaban ya dentro de la sala secundaria del concejo, una especialmente cerca del bosque, pues la que usaban normalmente estaba siendo remodelada.

— El primer tema a tratar es si Sasuke Uchiha está preparado para tomar el cargo de chunin— dio inicio a la reunión Tsunade.

— No sé porque dudamos, Uchiha-sama está más que preparado para ser chunin— hablo un hombre del concejo civil, Naruto seguía sin entender por qué se metían en asuntos shinobis.

— Yo pongo muy en duda eso, digo el chico a mi parecer puede tener traumas después de los ocurrido con su clan pero dejamos que su estudio mental fuese encargado a la academia en lugar de a alguien de mi clan que pudo dar resultados más concretos— fueron las palabras de Inoichi, Naruto no pensaba decir nada en contra ni a favor de esto.

— ¿Supone Yamanaka-dono que Uchiha-sama no cumple los requisitos mentales para ser shinobi? — pregunto Homura viendo al rubio mayor.

— Eso es justo lo que está diciendo, si queremos un punto de vista más cercano aquí mismo tenemos a un miembro de su equipo genin— fueron las palabras de Choza Achimichi.

— Y díganos Uzumaki-dono ¿Considera que Sasuke Uchiha está preparado para tomar el cargo de chunin? — pregunto Koharu.

— Me está pidiendo que de una opinión de un asunto psicológico cuando no tengo ni el más mínimo entendimiento del tema por lo que cualquier opinión que dé es perfectamente cuestionable, pero cuando menos considero que el odio que tiene es muy peligroso, no digo que sea injustificado pero puede ser contraproducente a futuro— fue la respuesta de Naruto, él no pensaba apoyar a Sasuke pero tampoco lo desacreditaría, sería totalmente neutral.

— El chico tiene la marca de maldición lo cual significa que es objetivo de Orochimaru, si lo convertimos en chunin le dejaremos más oportunidad de secuestrarlo, si resulta tener ciertamente algún problema mental también tendremos que tener cuidado con él, por donde se vea el paso más lógico es que se mantenga como genin hasta que resolvamos estos detalles— Fueron las palabras se Shibi Aburame, el más neutral dentro del concejo, muy pocas veces hacía alianzas y por lo que le habían contado normalmente habían sido de parte de los clanes.

— Supongo que debemos iniciar con la votación, ya que este es un tema de asuntos Shinobi solo los clanes y los ancianos tendrán voto en esto, ¿a favor?— fueron las palabras de Tsunade, solo el concejo de ancianos levantaron las manos, dando por entendido que Sasuke se quedaba como genin por una temporada siguió el próximo tema.

— Segundo tema a tratar; la resurrección del clan Uchiha, que kunoichi ofrece cada clan para esto— fue lo dicho por Danzo, los líderes de clan lo miraban sorprendidos, Sasuke miraba a todos con cierta superioridad, los líderes se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos comprendían lo que estaba intentando, ganarse al clan Uchiha.

— Disculpe Danzo-san pero lo que usted pide es una insensatez, en primer lugar para la restauración del Clan Uzumaki nunca se pidió nada de esto además que es darle al clan Uchiha nuestras técnicas— respondió Shikaku Nara con ira disimulada.

— Estamos hablando de un clan que siempre fue leal a nuestra aldea y no uno en la que solo teníamos una alianza — contestó Homura.

— ¿Nos está pidiendo darle el poder de nuestros clanes a un shinobi que se considera desequilibrado, y que incluso hemos considerado que podría cometer traición? Y luego no quiere que lo tratemos de senil— cuestiono Naruto viendo al concejal con enfado.

— Es para aumentar los lazos que tiene con la aldea y minimizar la posibilidad de traición— fue la respuesta de Koharu agresiva.

— Pues debo decir que mi clan no ayudara a esto, Karin ha dejado muy en claro que piensa mantenerse como miembro activo del clan Uzumaki hasta volverse jonin por lo que debo negarme— negó Naruto, pronto Tsume, Inoichi, Asuma, Shikaku, Choza, Hiashi, Shibi le siguieron completando los clanes que formaban el concejo activo de clanes, Sasuke lo miro enfadado.

— Maldito, ¿por qué pones trabas en mi camino? — Le pregunto Sasuke.

— No me importa lo que consideres Sasuke, no sé si fuiste tú o alguno de los concejeros pero nos están pidiendo que entreguemos nuestros secretos de clan a alguien inestable, por donde se viese es una ridiculez, no participaremos en tal insensatez— respondió Naruto sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha, si resultaba que su compañero de equipo había sido el que tramo este plan no pensaba permitir que este se conllevase.

— El acta de restauración de clanes no permite una acción tan siquiera semejante por lo que dejaremos este "tema" fuera de consideración— fue la orden dada por Tsunade — si bien esta reunión debería darse por zanjada solo con esto es obligación mía deber preguntar ¿Algún otro tema a tratar? — al instante que preguntó eso Hiashi y Naruto usaron a todo lo que podían sus habilidades sensoriales para ver si su teoría era correcta, al instante Hiashi vio espantado a Danzo, por su reacción todos voltearon a verle — ¿Ocurre algo Hiashi? — pregunto la rubia viendo preocupada al hombre.

— ¡Danzo Shimura! ¡¿Por qué tienes Sharingans implantados en tu cuerpo?! — fue la pregunta que dijo, todos voltearon a ver a Danzo asombrados, este miro incrédulo al hombre del byakugan, Naruto sintió una acumulación de chakra en el ojo derecho de Danzo, al instante tomo una carpeta con papeles que estaban cerca y se los lanzó en la cabeza después de haber cargado los papeles con chakra de viento, el golpe disperso al instante el chakra que se acumulaba, por pura suerte rasgo unas pocas vendas dejando al aire el sharingan implantado.

 _Con Itachi en Amegakure_

Casi se cayó en la cascada de su lugar secreto ante lo que vio en la mente de su hermanito, estaba por encarar de frente a Danzo en forma de un posible combate, no negaría que le agradaba el destruir a Danzo de manera lenta y dolorosa pero sabía que seguramente Naruto no sobreviviría al encuentro en el que se estaba lanzando, además podría poner en riesgo su posición dentro de Akatsuki lo cual significaría dejar sin un aliado interno a su hermano, casi que deseaba que esto no se diera, pero después de esto lo más seguro es que todo el asunto del clan Uchiha se viese revelado y si era así le convenía alejarse ahora mismo de Amegakure, tan rápido como pudo invoco dos cuervos, a uno le dio instrucciones de surcar un camino especifico hasta llegar a la nación del fuego lo más cerca que pudiese de Konoha para realizar una invocación inversa.

Al otro le pidió que lo llevase al risco Kuroihane, lugar donde los cuervos de invocación residían, ahí esperaría hasta que su cuervo Rowl, al que enviaría cerca de Konoha, hiciese la invocación inversa, tendría que estar preparado para todo, tanto como si su nombre quedaba limpio o no.

 _Devuelta en Konoha_

En el instante en que Danzo intento atacar con un jutsu de fuego Naruto se lanzó contra él, rompiendo la pared, utilizando chakra yang en su mano, termino por caer junto al Shimura en el bosque, usando Nomikumo lo transformo en el modo final del Uso no Kenmei, ese era el modo más eficaz que tenía para enfrentar al hombre o era el mejor para empezar, golpeando el suelo con su khakkhara una barrera cuadrada de color blanco apareció en el lugar, esta barrera evitaría que saliera y si de pura casualidad Danzo golpeaba contra ella drenaría su chakra tanto como pudiese.

— Te daré una única oportunidad ¿Por qué tienes el sharingan de Shisui Uchiha? Si me respondes con la verdad ahora mismo no te asesinare— advirtió Naruto viendo al anciano frente a él.

— Por haber atacado a uno de los concejales de Konoha eres acusado de traición y te matare por ello— fue la respuesta de Danzo, aparentemente pensaba ignorarlo e ir por el camino doloroso, mejor por Naruto.

— Kufufufufu, por mi mejor, voy a destruirte hasta sonsacarte la verdad— trono los dedos apuntando a Danzo, al instante una raíz espinosa se clavó por la espalda de Danzo, el golpe no era letal pero lo dejaría invalido, tal vez ese tipo de ataque no volviese a servir si el bastardo había evitado el golpe, levantando una nube de polvo sintió por un instante una onda de chakra extraño, sintiendo la amenaza en su espalda saltó hacia un lado evitando el kunai con el que Danzo había intentado matarlo, regresando la cadena de su khakkhara del suelo a la normalidad después de usarla de base para la raíz, vio al hombre tras él encontrándose con Danzo que le miraba fríamente, se alejó ganando distancia, estaba seguro de que su técnica había dado en el blanco.

— Un mocoso como tu jamás podrá contra mí — disparo una oleada de shurikens y kunais envueltos en chakra de fuego y viento, Naruto levanto una gran pared de tierra para protegerse, para ser solo una ilusión había aguantado el impacto bastante bien, no estaría a salvo si no podía descubrir la forma con la que Danzo se había salvado de él, tendría que forzarlo a repetirlo hasta que lo descubriese, gracias a su cerrado abrigo se transformó en una ilusión para poder atacar, mientras Danzo creía que seguía detrás de aquella pared de piedra se acercó tanto como pudo para después clavarle la punta de lanza de su arma en la vértebra para dejarlo incapacitado, al instante en que lo hizo volvió a sentir aquel pulso de chakra antes de ver como el cuerpo que tenía enfrente se deshacía, un golpe lo tiro contra uno de los árboles, el golpe había sido cargado con chakra Ying lo que había causado que fuese tangible para Danzo.

Tal vez no supiera exactamente como lo hacía pero ya había descubierto algo, el modo con el que estaba sobreviviendo era un genjutsu, o muy fuerte para que los lentes del Uso no Kenmei no viera a través de esta o sucedía en un micro-instante bajo el efecto de algo que no podía ver, prefería pensar que era la segunda para no dañar totalmente la idea que tenía de Nomikumo.

Volteo a ver frente a él, Danzo había vuelto a hacer aparición y por lo que suponía cada truco que utilizaba era un truco que no podría volver a utilizar, se quitó una especie de brazalete que suponía debía tener un sello y después revelo lo que ocultaba bajo esas vendas, en el pecho aparecía el rostro de Hashirama Senju, pero lo que le daba un mal rollo era lo que veía en el brazo del hombre, había implantados 8 sharingans abiertos, pero eso fue lo que necesito para entender otra parte del truco de no morir de Danzo, se suponía que en ese brazo había 10 chakras diferentes y ahora sentía dos menos, fuese cual fuese el método con el que sobrevivía era un genjutsu que le estaba costando sharingans.

— Mokuton; Nacer de un mundo de árboles— realizo el jutsu, del brazo derecho empezaron a brotar y salir al ataque una cantidad abrumadora de madera, terminaron cubriéndolo y aplastándolo, al final Danzo separo su brazo de los arboles con bastante dificultad mientras se veía más delgado y demacrado — Te lo dije mocoso, no me ganari…— se interrumpió al ver como atravesaba la madera como si fuese un fantasma, había tenido que hacerlo con demasiada prisa, esos árboles consumían su chakra y dudaba que pudiese escapar de estos por mucho tiempo.

— Kufufufu este mocoso tiene muchos ases bajo la manga que tú jamás has visto— corrió en dirección de Danzo intentando conectar un golpe, este lo evito e intento contraatacar, al instante en que intento golpear su rostro transformo su cabeza en la de una serpiente antes de morder el hombro de Danzo, cuando el golpe estaba por impactar se deshizo en niebla alejándose aprovechando para regresar su cabeza a la normalidad, si bien lograba estos cambios gracias al uniforme que le daba Nomikumo estos agotaban su tiempo límite pues implicaban un cambio mucho mayor al que normalmente hacía.

El veneno comenzó a hacer efecto corroyendo la carne y ahí vio el truco que evitaba la muerte de Danzo, uno de los ojos se cerraba realizando un jutsu y deshaciendo todo, y el que creía que era genial con las ilusiones, este tipo alteraba la realidad con un genjjutsu, eso sí era impresionante, esta vez evito el otro golpe de Danzo pero no estaba seguro de como contrarrestaría este tipo de genjutsu, quedaban 7 ojos y él había perdido tres buenos trucos para acabar con la vida de ese hombre, otra idea apareció en su mente, desconocía si su poder de cambiar las propiedades de su cuerpo llegaban a tanto pero era lo que tenía que intentar, envolvió su cuerpo en oscuridad intentando completar su experimento.

Al final transformo su cuerpo entero, su cabeza se convirtió en un cráneo canino conectado por sombras a su cuerpo, de sus cuencas brotaba fuego purpura que tomo la forma del rinnegan, su cuerpo se transformó en uno cubierto de pelaje, sus manos se transformaron en garras, sus piernas cambiaron a unas patas con garras negras, su khakkhara se adentró en su cuerpo haciendo que le surgieran seis colas en forma de serpiente con sus cabezas llenas de espinas, esta forma era un pequeño experimento que esperaba diese resultado, se lanzó al ataque ante un sorprendido Danzo, estaba seguro que nunca se hubiese visto venir este tipo de ataque, dio un zarpazo al hombre decapitándolo, al instante el cuerpo volvió a deshacerse, otra vez el peligro vino de su espalda, sus colas abrieron sus bocas comenzando a disparar cientos de agujas, estos dos ataque habían tomado por sorpresa al hombre por eso habían funcionado, tendría que pensar un modo de reducir la cantidad de ojos.

Sintió una alteración de chakra sobre él, estaban deshaciendo la ilusión, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad haciendo aparecer la khakkhara, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse con la misma forma sin desaparecer en el ambiente su chamarra se abrió y el efecto que sufría su cuerpo se detuvo, si el uniforme ya no estaba abrochado por chakra el dejaba de ser una ilusión, cambio Nomikumo a su forma Kiseki no Kishi, la gabardina apareció sustituyendo el uniforme.

El intento de Danzo de matarle clavándole un tanto por la espalda fue frenado por su gabardina que gracias a su casi indestructibilidad pudo doblar el tanto, cargando su puño en chakra yang atravesó el corazón del anciano, eso le había costado demasiado por la dificultad de ataque letal que tenía esa forma, la ilusión volvió a aparecer ahora Danzo se había lanzado directamente a él mientras una esfera de sellos aparecía a su alrededor, preocupado la distinguió como el jutsu de sellado de los cuatro símbolos invertidos, gracias a la fuerza que Danzo colocaba en mantenerlo cerca pudo suponer el plan de este, sellarlo a él y utilizar la técnica de supervivencia que había estado usando durante todo el combate para sobrevivir, cuando la barrera estaba por sellarlo recordó el otro jutsu que había descubierto del rinnegan, aún no le había dado un nombre pero la utilizó, su cuerpo fue absorbido por su ojo izquierdo como si fuesen ondas hasta que desapareció, apareció en un lugar que parecía psicótico, había islas flotantes, el cielo era negro, los arboles tenían una forma extraña, esa y mil rarezas más se juntaban en el lugar, definitivamente este lugar parecía sacado del país de las maravillas.

Antes de concentrarse en ese extraño mundo intento volver al lugar donde llevaba enfrentándose con Danzo, el proceso se repitió apareciendo a espaldas de Danzo que miraba a los demás miembros del concejo con superioridad.

— Inclínense ante su nuevo Hokage, soy superior a todos ustedes, alábenme como su líder— fueron las palabras psicóticas del hombre, segundos después unas esposas se apretaban sobre su cuello asfixiándolo hasta matarlo, cuando volvió a aparecer lo miraba con odio y miedo entremezclados — Es imposible, debiste morir— hablo Danzo preocupado, su último plan estaba por llevarse a cabo, transformo a Nomikumo al modo Uso no Kenmei, ahora solo necesitaba que Danzo cometiera el error que estaba esperando, mantuvo su uniforme desabrochado más por seguridad propia que por algún otro motivo.

Una simple orden apareció en su mente "Suelta al Kyubi" al instante el zorro se separó de su cuerpo comenzando a atacar, Danzo reía complacido mientras todos miraban aterrados al zorro, el biju ataco lo que tenía más cerca que por desgracia para él, fue Danzo matándolo al instante que una garra le atravesó su cuerpo, este apareció cerca del edificio del concejo solo para que este recibiese un coletazo tumbándolo y destruyéndolo, el pelinegro logro mantenerse vivo sosteniéndose de una pieza del edificio que caía, el zorro formo una bijudama apuntando hacia la aldea, por desgracia para Danzo, el edificio en el que estaba quedaba en dirección de la aldea, la bijudama le dio de lleno, apareciendo por última vez sobre el zorro, estaba por sellarlo cuando sintió como le arrancaban el ojo de Shisui, todo el lugar comenzó a deformarse hasta ser un mundo oscuro lleno de edificios y chatarra, frente a él se encontraba Naruto sosteniendo el ojo de Shisui viéndolo con superioridad.

— ¿Sabes cuál fue tu error? — Pregunto Naruto sonriendo con maldad, estaba disfrutando demasiado esto, tal vez su vena sádica estaba saliendo a la luz — No me tomaste en serio, si hubieses puesto el mismo esmero al inicio del combate que el que pusiste al final yo no habría vencido, puede que incluso hubiese muerto— se respondió a sí mismo el rubio.

— ¿C-cómo? — pregunto Danzo sorprendido y débil, esto era algo que jamás llego a creer que pasaría.

— Mientras tu preparabas tu genjutsu con el ojo de Shisui-nii yo te lance el mío, este es el juicio del samsara, una habilidad que te envió a mi mundo ilusorio donde yo gobierno todas las leyes, ahora comienza a hablar sobre el ojo de Shisui y todo eso— ordeno Naruto viendo a su contrincante, por algún motivo Danzo sentía la absoluta necesidad de decir la verdad— también altere la parte de tu cerebro que afecta la capacidad de decir a verdad haciendo que ante una pregunta sientas la necesidad compulsiva de responder honestamente — añadió el rubio sonriendo burlón.

— Le arranque el ojo a Shisui porque tenía una increíble técnica ilusoria, el Kotoamatsukami capaz de meter en un genjutsu a las personas sin que estas se den cuenta o hacerles seguir una orden implantada en el cerebro— comenzó a explicar Danzo, para Naruto estas palabras eran algo que lo enfurecía, lo único bueno es que aunque había enviado la mente del hombre a su mundo ilusorio había dejado que la voz de Danzo siguiese hablando, en otras palabras, todos se estaban enterando de lo que Danzo decía.

— ¿Por qué se lo quitaste? — pregunto Naruto, esto le molestaba pero sentía que era necesario.

— Si el cumplía con su misión impuesta por Hiruzen perderíamos fuerza militar, si lograba detener la guerra civil que los Uchihas estaban preparando de forma pacífica las nuevas generaciones Uchiha crecerían con menos fuerza que las anteriores y la aldea se debilitaría — respondió Danzo, por otro lado fuera de la ilusión todos miraban asombrados lo dicho por Danzo, en otras palabras había evitado la resolución de un conflicto de forma pacífica y probablemente ayudado a su destrucción por un motivo tan estúpido.

— ¿Itachi Uchiha se relaciona de algún modo en la guerra civil? — fue la última pregunta del chico, no podía mantener el juicio del samsara por mucho tiempo más, tendría que sonsacarle la verdad que más le interesaba.

— A él se le dio la misión de acabar con la guerra civil antes de que comenzara eliminando a todo su clan excepto a su hermano menor, todo esto fue después de la muerte de Shisui, se vio obligado a hacerlo o la guerra hubiese cobrado la vida de su hermano menor— fue la respuesta del hombre antes de caer desmayado, Naruto no pudo mantener el juicio del samsara por más tiempo y cayendo al suelo de rodillas deshizo la técnica, en menos de un segundo tenía al resto de concejo a su lado mientras Sasuke miraba todo con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Choza viendo todo, esto tenía demasiadas connotaciones.

— Significa que Itachi Uchiha nunca fue un traidor y solo seguía ordenes por el bien de la aldea, necesito que alguien me contacte con él, tal vez ayudo a destruir un clan pero salvo la aldea, protegeremos el honor del clan Uchiha diciendo que Itachi estaba amenazado por Danzo para cumplir las órdenes y omitiremos el asunto del intento de guerra civil, y alguien mate a Danzo que no quiero ni siquiera tenerlo cerca, y tu Naruto eres un idiota lanzándote a un combate así sin pensar— comenzó a ordenar Tsunade, con su última queja golpeo la cabeza del chico terminando de dejarlo inconsciente, esto significaría cambios en la aldea, solo esperaba que el asunto de Itachi no desencadenara una guerra o un problema mayor.

 _Con Itachi en algún bosque de la nación del fuego._

Podemos ver a Itachi de rodillas sujetándose el pecho, acababa de sufrir el peor ataque de su enfermedad que jamás había vivido, sin poder evitarlo se desmayó, solo esperó que este ataque no le matase pues había sido tan fuerte que su corazón casi se detenía, de eso estaba seguro, pero había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, por fin podía volver a su hogar.

 _Al día siguiente en Konoha_

Naruto se levantaba de la cama del hospital, como le desagradaban esos lugares, frente a él estaba Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Choji, le miraban esperando a que despertara, cuando por fin lo hizo le ayudaron a levantarse.

— me encantaría darte los buenos días como es debido pero tenemos una misión, Sasuke escapo de la aldea buscando a Orochimaru, Sakura se encuentra en situación grave, Sasuke le apuñalo, algo de obtener un nuevo poder y nuestra misión es traerlo de regreso de preferencia vivo pero si no queda de otra muerto.

Y aquí acaba el capítulo, como ya supondrán el próximo capítulo ya es el escape de Sasuke de la aldea y una explicación de por qué hace lo que hace, cualquier sugerencia o idea es bien recibida, por favor respondan a las preguntas hechas al inicio.


	13. el escape de la serpiente

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, en este capítulo ocurre lo de la huida de Sasuke y sus motivos para hacerlo.

También pregunto si tienen ideas para las espadas de los nuevos siete espadachines y sus armas, los únicos espadachines decididos son; Suiguetsu, Naruto y Haku y solo tengo el arma del rubio y Haku.

— ¿El tarado se escapó? No me jodas ¿por qué? — pregunto Naruto viendo a sus compañeros de misión, honestamente él no entendía por qué Sasuke se había escapado, habían encontrado al "Verdadero" culpable de la masacre del clan Uchiha, le permitirían mantener el honor de su clan en lugar de dejarlo en evidencia, incluso puede que su hermano volviese a la aldea, no entendía que orillaba al Uchiha a escapar.

— No tenemos un motivo claro, pero podemos suponer que Orochimaru está involucrado, Anko Mitarashi sintió un pulso de chakra a través del sello maldito que tiene, nos llevan 25 minutos de ventaja — respondió Shikamaru serio, ya estaban corriendo en la dirección que Kiba había alcanzado a distinguir el olor de Sasuke — Este equipo…— fue interrumpido por el rubio.

— Es obvio porque elegiste particularmente a todos los miembros del equipo; Kiba y Akamaru podrían rastrear el aroma de Sasuke, mientras no llueva son nuestra mejor herramienta para alcanzarlos y por ende van al frente — comenzó Naruto viendo a cada miembro del equipo — Tu puedes planear 7 pasos por sobre tu oponente, tu gama de visión tenía que ser más amplia que la de Kiba para poder dar órdenes en caso de ser emboscados — continuo explicando — Yo soy el de reacciones más rápidas en el equipo, cuento con los clones de sombra y además el rinnegan para una visión aérea— fue la explicación del rubio, las aves que había enviado desde que salieron de la aldea aún buscaban a Sasuke o cualquier cosa sospechosa — Choji sería el golpe de gracia después de cualquier ataque sorpresa y por ultimo Neji cubre la retaguardia asegurándose de que no haya puntos débiles en la formación — termino Naruto de explicar, tal vez su relación con Neji no fuera la mejor pero si este estaba dispuesto a extender la rama de olivo él la aceptaría gustoso.

— Aunque no entiendo por qué me eligieron en lugar de Hinata-sama— refuto Neji, por lo que Hinata le había contado su padre le entrego a Neji una carta de parte de Hizashi Hyuga, el padre de Neji, explicando porque se sacrificó por lo que el castaño había tenido un cambio de actitud.

— Aunque no lo creas eres mejor shinobi que Hinata, los motivos por los que perdiste contra ella fue porque cometiste un error, la subestimaste, aunque no te culpo mantiene durante el combate una apariencia suave por lo que te resulta casi imposible considerarla amenaza, además tu alcance del byakugan es superior al suyo— contradijo Naruto intentando encontrar cualquier cosa rara en lo cercano, había usado cuervos comunes aún en contra de su promesa de que cada invocación tendría una habilidad más allá del espionaje pero si lo hacía era mucho más probable que no pasasen desapercibidos.

— Naruto ¿encontraste algo? — pregunto Shikamaru, ciertamente había elegido a Naruto por su rinnegan y sus reacciones rápidas, pero también era el mejor para aumentar el índice de supervivencia en la misión, tenía entrenamientos en cada rama shinobi, incluyendo las tres que el equipo menos dominaba, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu e Iryo-ninjutsu, esas tres cosas eran lo que le convertía en un activo de suma importancia para la misión.

— Nada, o nos lleva demasiada ventaja o se está encubriendo demasiado bien— Respondió, esto le alarmaba, no encontraba ni el más mínimo rastro y eso no era bueno — ¿Algo Kiba? — pregunto a su compañero, era más fácil engañar al ojo que la nariz.

— Si, puedo identificar el aroma de Sasuke aunque esta diluido, pero huelo otros 4 aromas junto a él, puedo suponer que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, Sasuke hizo contacto con siervos de Orochimaru— le contestó el castaño — busca a dos kilómetros en esta dirección, creó que acaban de hacer contacto porque no se alejan— indicó el chico, Naruto hizo lo pedido y al fin los encontró.

— Los tengo, tengo a la vista los objetivos— confirmo el Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir de ellos? — pregunto Shikamaru, cualquier información era bien recibida.

— Un hombre de 6 brazos, si sé que suena raro pero es la verdad, no estoy seguro si es atacante cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia, un hombre robusto, supongo que su fortaleza será el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puede que incluso Ninjutsu, el tercer objetivo es otro hombre, parece estar durmiendo, no puedo descubrir más de él, la cuarta persona a la vista es una chica, no puedo asegurar nada pero por la flauta que lleva apostaría a que usa genjutsu auditivo, por último hay una especie de ataúd o algo parecido, supongo que ahí esta Sasuke— contestó Naruto, sin duda esto no sería sencillo, algo le decía que estos tipos no los subestimarían bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Todos alcanzaron el pequeño claro el que se encontraban los ninjas de Oto, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, estaban por atacar cuando el joven que parecía estar durmiendo les lanzó unos kunais, lograron esquivarlos solo para notar segundos después los papeles bomba atados a las herramientas, los papeles explotaron forzándolos a entrar en el claro frente a sus oponentes, oficialmente todo el plan de atacar por sorpresa se había ido al garete.

— Miren nada más, ratas de la hoja— insulto el hombre robusto de cabellos anaranjados.

— Chicos una pregunta ¿Acaso parecemos ratas, cucarachas o algo así? Nos insultan demasiado seguido con eso — pregunto Naruto calmado, la chica aun no tocaba su flauta y no había ningún olor raro en el ambiente, resulto que cuando Kiba dijo que los Inuzukas transmitían chakra con su mordida lo decía en serio, empezaba a tener olfato y audición superior al promedio y cada vez parecían aumentar más por otro lado Kiba parecía cada vez más resistente, ninguno había hecho contacto visual con ninguno de sus contrincantes, el genjutsu quedaba descartado como arma hasta este momento, los otros no se movían.

— Para los que se creen superiores todos los demás no son más que plagas, pero eso hará más dolorosa su derrota— le respondió Neji viendo a sus contrincantes, por el momento aún tenían una ligera ventaja numérica contra ellos, solo tenían que evitar cometer errores y esta misión no se volvería más peligrosa de lo que ya era.

— supongo que no podemos acabar con esto de la forma pacífica ¿verdad? — preguntó Shikamaru viendo todo aburrido, dirigió una mirada al rubio, ambos sabían cuál era el camino que más probablemente tendrían que seguir; separarse y combatir uno contra uno y que un quinto, probablemente Naruto, llevase a Sasuke de regreso, esperaban que este curso de acción no sucediese pero era tal vez el más probable.

— Llevaremos a Sasuke con Orochimaru-sama— hablo el tipo de los seis brazos, por otro lado Naruto se preguntaba si eso era un jutsu, un kekei genkai o qué era, le parecía demasiado raro, este intento moverse pero fue frenado inesperadamente, por más que intento hacerlo no lo pudo lograr

— Parece que después de todo nuestra pequeña actuación cumplió su cometido, es increíble lo que unas "ratas" pueden lograr— se burló Shikamaru, las miradas de todos buscaron que podría ser lo que los frenaba cuando voltearon a ver el piso, la sombra del pelo piña se conectaba con las de ellos.

— Impresionante, sería un problema si no hubiese perfeccionado ese jutsu— Naruto jaló al Nara hacia él logrando evitar que se le clavaran unas shuriken que venían detrás del grupo de Konoha, la técnica secreta de Shikamaru se deshizo y el hombre robusto realizo unas posiciones de manos antes de poner su mano en el suelo, desgraciadamente ante la sorpresa no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y fueron atrapados por el domo de tierra que formo el jutsu.

— Me quedare a comer— dijo el mismo hombre que los había atrapado.

— Solo no tardes Jirobo maldito obeso— le gruño una voz femenina, supusieron era la peli-rosa del grupo.

— Naruto dame información del jutsu, eres el especialista en ninjutsu del equipo y si hay alguien que puede ayudarme a deshacer esto eres tu— ordeno Shikamaru, este era otra razón para elegirlo.

— Jutsu de tierra, por la sensación del chakra en el ambiente puedo suponer que nos esta drenando, supongo que el domo o es muy resistente o puede regenerarse si no es así es el jutsu más estúpido que he visto, si tiene un punto débil debe ser al lado contrario de donde está el, tal vez un taijutsu de fuerza de impacto lo suficientemente fuerte podría destruirlo, Choji prepárate, intentare usar el chakra de rayo, debería funcionar— reconoció el rubio viendo todo, mucho de lo que decía eran suposiciones pero era aplicable a la mayoría de jutsus de tierra.

— ¡Oye! ¡Quiero hacer un trato! — grito Shikamaru, la mirada que le dirigió a todos les decía cuál era el plan, tendrían que encontrar el punto en donde estaba el contrincante, solo por si las dudas Naruto le dio señas al Hyuga, este se acercó a Kiba para taparle la boca este estaba por gritar cuando la mirada de todos les dio un claro "Cállate"

— ¿Un trato? — pregunto el tal Jirobo.

— ¡Quédate con Sasuke y los miembros de mi escuadrón, déjame ir! — grito el Nara.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Nos estas vendiendo! — grito alarmado Naruto, todos menos Shikamaru voltearon a verle mientras el chico de cabello piña sonrió, el rubio estaba completando su actuación, bendita mente bromista tenía su amigo.

— ¡Ja! ¡¿En serio estas tan desesperado por salir?! ¡Esa es la verdadera cara del mundo! — grito Jirobo, ahora ambos sonrieron, estaban seguros de donde estaba el tarado.

— gracias Naruto, completaste el acto a la perfección— agradeció con voz más baja, Naruto preparo su jutsu, era Raiton; flecha sagrada del rayo, si el jutsu funcionaba ni aunque la maldita pared se rehaga no lo haría, en sus dedos índice y anular cargo el chakra, al instante lanzó el disparo formando un gran cráter en la pared esta comenzó a intentar regenerarse pero se detuvo de pronto gracias al chakra eléctrico que freno el avance.

— Choji sigues tu— el Akimichi uso su jutsu de expansión para después golear el punto débil de la pared creado por sus amigos, el domo se abrió y todos salieron, Jirobo miraba atónito todo.

— Chicos avancen, yo me enfrentare a él y los alcanzare después — Pidió Naruto liberando a Nomikumo, estaba por desenfundar su katana cuando Choji lo detuvo.

— No, yo soy el que a partir de aquí deja de ser totalmente útil, Kiba y Neji lo rastrearan, Shikamaru y tu tienen la mente para poder crear una estrategia o encontrar los puntos débiles de nuestros próximos oponentes, yo me quedare atrás y me asegurare de detener a este hombre, es un sacrificio necesario— explico el Akimichi viéndolo con seriedad.

— Promete que nos alcanzaras, somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, nunca nos abandonamos— pidió Kiba sonriéndole, Choji asintió sonriendo, no podía pedir mejores amigos, el resto del escuadrón se apartó corriendo en dirección de sus contrincantes, no habían perdido ni demasiado chakra ni demasiado tiempo, aún podían alcanzarlos.

— Al final te dejan solo, en todo equipo siempre hay alguien que no encaja que no se agrupa bien, la quinta rueda, ya veo quien es— se burló el peli naranja.

 _ **Con el resto del escuadrón**_

— ¿Están seguros de que Choji podrá contra él? — pregunto Neji preocupado, no subestimaba a su compañero pero tampoco creía que el ninja del sonido fuese sencillo.

— No te preocupes por él, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece— aseguro Kiba sonriendo.

— Choji es más fuerte cuando pelea por las personas que aprecia, y esta vez está peleando por nosotros, no perderá— añadió Shikamaru serio, confiaba en su amigo como el confiaba en él.

— Además, le deje un pequeño apoyo— completo Naruto sonriendo, tal vez pareciese que subestimaba a Choji, pero al igual que muchos ahí eran sus amigos desde la infancia y no permitiría que alguno saliese herido si podía evitarlo.

— ¿Un apoyo? ¿Cuál? — pregunto Shikamaru curioso, quería saber que tan útil sería ese apoyo para su amigo.

— Durante los últimos cuatro meses he estado preparando un jutsu para casos como este o cuando tuviese que ser necesario, para entender el funcionamiento de esta técnica deben entender las bases; el chakra Yin y Yang— comenzó su explicación el rubio.

— ¿Chakra yin y yang? — pregunto Kiba curioso, entendía muy poco de aquel tema.

— Si, el chakra yin es la base principal para el genjutsu pero también es utilizable en otros jutsus, el del clan Nara por ejemplo, funciona para crear formas de la nada, pero habitualmente carecen de fuerza física. El yang es la energía física que controla la vida y se usa para darle vida a las formas, los jutsus del clan Akimichi son un ejemplo, habitualmente es una forma ya existente— explico Naruto seriamente, solo esperaba que su jutsu sirviese de apoyo para su amigo.

— eso lo entiendo, ¿Cuál fue el apoyo que le diste a Choji? — pregunto Shikamaru, no desconfiaba de Naruto, dudaba infinitamente que le diese algo a su amigo que le perjudicara, pero necesitaba saber si su amigo corría un riesgo mayor al esperado.

— Teóricamente si juntas el correcto dominio puedes usar el chakra Yin-Yang, usando este puedes crear vida de la nada o crear objetos nuevos de la imaginación, hasta donde he visto es solo teoría pero es algo con lo que me puse a experimentar, así creé el jutsu "Onmyoton bunshin" es prácticamente igual al jutsu clones de sombras que utilizo pero esto tiene diferencias notables que es lo que lo hace más interesante— comenzó su explicación el chico.

— ¿Qué diferencias? — pregunto, creía entender cuál era el apoyo que Naruto le había dado a su amigo.

— los clones duran una vida física, es capaz de romperse huesos y todo, pero si muere todo lo que haya sido creado junto a él desaparecerá, el problema con mi intención original es que les cedo una parte de mi chakra, en este instante no puedo utilizar chakra de fuego pero mi clon sí, todo el daño físico que ellos reciban cuando desaparezcan se transformara en cansancio físico para mí, si yo muero ellos mueren conmigo, su apariencia puede variar un poco de la mía ya que uso una parte de mi personalidad como base para la suya y eso puede hacer variar su apariencia— siguió explicando, el único defecto que tenía era el gasto de chakra, desde este instante estaba teniendo que recuperar su propio chakra gracias a Kurama pues en condiciones normales apenas podría realizar el jutsu.

— ¿Cuántas veces podrías realizarlo antes de que se vuelva en tu contra? — pregunto Shikamaru, esta técnica sonaba demasiado perfecta, supondría que le estaba ocultando el gasto de chakra por lo que probablemente tuviera que ser inmenso o casi imposible de sustentar correctamente.

— tres veces más antes de que los clones se vuelvan demasiado débiles e inestables — respondió serio, estaba seguro de por qué le preguntaba esto, quería saber cuántas veces podría darles apoyo en caso de que tuvieran que separarse aún más.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Kiba, no dudaba de que el jutsu fuese demasiado costoso de chakra pero un total de 4 veces le parecía un poco extraño.

— Los últimos dos tendrían que estar cargados del chakra yin o yang, supongo que el chakra de tierra no lo domina o considera que es demasiado débil en eso por el momento como para brindarlo de apoyo adecuado— respondió Neji.

— Exacto, aunque cargaría los clones de estos dos chakras estos serían de calidad inferior a los anteriores y yo quedaría demasiado desprotegido, no puedo desprenderme de mi chakra yin o yang de la misma forma que con el elemental, si lo hago tendría que dejar a Sasuke irse con Orochimaru si así lo quiere, yo no tendría chakra ni resistencia suficiente para vencerlo o aguantar más de 1 minuto de combate, si algún clon se dispersa podría realizar un jutsu que atraparía a Sasuke por tiempo indefinido pero tendría que esperar por ustedes para irme de ahí, no me podría mover— explico Naruto, Shikamaru le vio serio, estaría quedando desprotegido y eso no podría permitirlo.

— Naruto, si de casualidad llega el punto en el que tienes que esperar la muerte de uno de tus clones para tener oportunidad de detener a Sasuke, usa ese chakra para escapar, eres otro de los objetivos de Orochimaru, ¿los motivos? Los desconozco y quisiera que tú me los dijeras, no podemos permitirnos perder dos compañeros— ordeno el Nara con seriedad absoluta.

— Depende de qué punto quieras, el primero es el rinnegan, el segundo es el que me da miedo y quiero negar, según algunas personas me le parezco, según Jiraiya puede quererme como estudiante, honestamente espero se equivoque— confeso preocupado, si Jiraiya o Tsunade resultaban estar en lo cierto el no debería siquiera haber salido de la aldea o se ponía en un riesgo inmenso, Jiraiya consideraba que el sannin serpiente lo quería como estudiante y probablemente lo secuestraría para lograrlo, por otro lado Tsunade creía que Orochimaru lo quería para experimentación, por donde se viese estaba jodido.

 _ **Choji vs Jirobo**_

Choji acababa de comerse la píldora de alimento de espinaca, Jirobo se encontraba tumbado golpeado contra un árbol, estaba por realizar el jutsu de expansión bola de pinchos cuando su oponente impacto su mano en el piso haciendo que del suelo comenzaran a brotar piedras en dirección del Akimichi que cada vez crecían más, antes de que estas impactaran una llamarada impacto en ellas derritiéndolas, ambos vieron en dirección de dónde provenía el fuego, frente a ellos estaba un chico que, según Choji, debía ser pariente de Naruto pues se parecían bastante.

El chico era rubio con puntas rojas, sus ojos también tenían el rinnegan, su piel era acanelada como la del chico y tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas, lo que hizo a Choji dudar de que fuese Naruto era principalmente su vestimenta, al rubio siempre le era un fastidio que le llamasen "macarra" o "Pandillero" y este otro rubio tenía el tipo de ropa parecido al del clásico pandillero, una chamarra negra que creía era de cuero o lo parecía, un pantalón negro del que colgaban cadenas al rojo vivo, unas botas negras de casquillos, y una playera negra, si ese sujeto quería parecer un pandillero lo logro, lo que le pareció raro era la espada que tenía en sus manos, podía distinguirla como Nomikumo; Kasai no Dansu, Naruto jamás se apartaba de esa espada o mejor dicho nunca la prestaba.

— ¡¿Tu quién diablos eres?! — grito Jirobo viéndole enfadado, el chico vestido como pandillero solo le levanto el dedo medio con un rostro indiferente.

— ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí? ¿Acaso todo lo que tienes en la cabeza es grasa? — Cuestionó el rubio de puntas rojas, mientras saltaba de la rama donde había estado para después caminar hasta ponerse al lado de Choji — vine a hacerte de soporte, Choji.

— No es por ser grosero, pero ¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces tanto a Naruto? — pregunto el Akimichi curioso, ese parecido con su amigo le estaba dando escalofríos, poco le faltaba para decirle por el nombre del rubio.

— Choji, soy yo, Naruto, sabes que como soy un clon y llamarme así te puede confundir dime Natsu si prefieres— respondió el pandillero, estaba impacientándose, el lado de la personalidad que el original uso para crearlo era su lado más agresivo incluso su vestimenta se vio afectada dándole esa apariencia de macarra, sorprendentemente no le desagradaba— Soy un clon creado por el original, tengo aproximadamente una sexta parte de la fuerza física del original y solo puedo usar katon, yo solo no puedo hacerle frente a Jirobo por lo que te hare soporte Choji.

— ¿Por qué, acaso…? — empezó a preguntar, empezaba a creer que el rubio no confiaba en él, estaba por caer en un remolino de pensamientos de esa índole cuando una mano se puso en su hombro, era la del Naruto macarra.

— Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez, confiamos en ti, pero eres de nuestros primeros amigos, si algo les sucediese no sabríamos que hacer, honestamente te considero uno de los más fuertes del equipo, aguantaste las burlas y acosos en la academia de parte de nuestros compañeros y lo sobrellevaste, no cualquiera lo haría y mucho menos lo haría una persona débil, has entrenado y te has superado más que muchísimas personas, yo solo no puedo con este tipo y por eso te necesito— explico el Uzumaki seriamente, él era una forma física de la ira y valentía más primigenia en el original y no era bueno para los sentimentalismos pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

— Naruto — lagrimeo el chico limpiándose los ojos, esas palabras le habían llegado a lo profundo de su corazón, su amigo confiaba y se preocupaba por él, no podía defraudarlos, ni a él ni al resto de sus amigos — Muy bien ¡Al ataque! — grito emocionado.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el peli-naranja, mientras Naruto usaba sus espadas acercándose, aunque Kasai no Dansu tenía un estilo parecido a un baile también podía utilizarse de un modo un poco más agresivo, intento cortar al hombre este logro esquivarlo moviéndose hacia la derecha y conectarle un puñetazo que lo estrello contra un árbol, centrando su atención en Choji que venía en forma de bola de tanque humano intentando aplastar al hombre, unas extrañas marcas en forma de triángulos aparecieron en la piel del hombre, este sujeto la bola humana del Akimichi para lanzarla al lado contrario de la que lanzo el clon.

Segundos después de lanzar al chico un látigo de fuego le atrapo el brazo, Jirobo gruño adolorido volteando a ver en dirección del ataque se encontró con el clon sujetando la cimitarra de mango negro dejando la cuchilla apuntando hacia abajo mientras el listón de fuego se había extendido hasta ser el látigo que le sujetaba.

— ¿Cómo demonios? — pregunto, si eso era un clon debió haber desaparecido al instante de ser golpeado.

— Pendejo, soy un clon especial, si no me matas yo no me iré, pero demonios, ese golpe me rompió el puto brazo jodido cabrón— se quejó el clon, si no estaban ya en un problema ahora lo estaban, no podía utilizar su brazo izquierdo, si antes debían confiar en Choji ahora era una necesidad absoluta.

— Maldito bastardo— gruño enfadado el peli-naranja.

Naruto comenzó a aspirar aire, debía agradecer que el hombre no era muy brillante porque de ser así ya se habría dado cuenta de que podría jalarlo usando el fuego que le sujetaba el brazo — Estilo de fuego; Rugido de dragón— cuando estaba por exhalar el fuego lo jalaron haciéndolo cancelar su jutsu generándole quemazón en el pecho, estaban por estamparlo contra el piso cuando una mano gigante le sujeto y otra golpeo al hombre.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto? — pregunto Choji, tenían que darse prisa pues había comido la píldora de curry y ya comenzaba a sentir como sus calorías eran consumidas brutalmente y por lo que veía su amigo tenía un hueso roto, si no es que más, dejo al clon en el suelo.

— Si pero quiero matar a ese obeso y jodido cabrón mal parido que me rompió el estúpido brazo— respondió entre insultos, si se necesitaba otra prueba que nació del lado más violento e iracundo del original ahí estaba, agarro su espada y se lanzó directamente al ataque intentando cortar al hombre, cuando este evito el golpe colocándose a la derecha, intentando repetir su ataque anterior, saltó subiéndose sobre el brazo de su enemigo antes de encender su pierna izquierda y le soltó una patada en la cara al hombre.

Cuando el hombre retrocedió unos pasos fue golpeado brutalmente por el puño de Choji, ambos chicos sonreían triunfantes, esperaban que ese golpe y la quemadura de cara hubiese sido suficiente para derrotar a ese hombre, para su desgracia este se levantó, las marcas habían desaparecido pero ahora su cabello había crecido y su piel se había vuelto de un color anaranjado rojizo a la vez que le aparecían verrugas.

— Y yo que creí que no podías ser más feo, hijo de puta — Insulto Naruto/Natsu, Jirobo tuvo un tic en el ojo ante el insulto.

— ¡Cállate! Maldito bastardo imbécil, voy a matarlos a ambos y dejarlos frente al estúpido retardado de su líder para ver su jodida cara antes de matarlo…— Estaba por seguir insultando cuando dos presiones de chakra lo aplastaron, el rubio tenía un aura que tomaba la forma de un dragón rugiendo pero eso no era del todo tan aterrador, Choji tenía una mirada de muerte mientras destilaba muchísima más sed de sangre que Naruto.

— El único que morirá aquí serás tú, Nadie, Nadie lastima a mis amigos y sale indemne — el cuerpo entero del rubio se envolvió en llamas purpuras, estaba seguro de matar a ese idiota.

— No permitiré que insultes a mis amigos maldito— gruño Choji antes de comerse la píldora roja de pimiento, su chakra estallo formando un par de alas de mariposa a sus espaldas mientras empezaba a adelgazar a un modo preocupante — mis amigos siempre han confiado en mí, para juegos, bromas, comidas o lo que fuese siempre me tomaron en cuenta — Comenzó a hablar el castaño mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, tal vez muriese ese día pero al menos moriría por sus amigos — por esos amigos que siempre han estado conmigo no puedo dejarte avanzar, pelear por mis amigos, es mi camino ninja— completo, Naruto expulso una gran cantidad de fuego contra Jirobo.

— ¡Ja! Tu fuego no me hace nada, gracias a las mejoras de Lord Orochimaru mi segunda fase del sello maldito usa mi elemento tierra para inutilizar el calor— de pronto ve como su piel empieza a volver a la normalidad y su chakra empezaba a disminuir — ¿Qué? — pregunto alarmado el hombre.

— Fuego de Dragón, este fuego consume energía natural, tu jodido e inmundo sello se quemara por mi fuego, nos vemos en el infierno maldito gordo— le insulto antes de caer contra un árbol, no había creído que la quemazón de su jutsu anterior hubiese sido el aviso de su cuerpo de haberse roto las costillas le dejaba lo demás a Choji.

Hablando de este, Choji se lanzó a golpear a Jirobo en el pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo, el golpe le había quebrado las costillas antes de aplastar su corazón, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto antes de caer de rodillas.

— Come algo Choji, no te queda eso de estar tan delgado— le aconsejo antes de sacar un pequeño saco de su bolsillo para después pasárselo al chico — Son píldoras médicas especiales, un pequeño invento de Haku, deberían ayudar a curar el sistema interno — el castaño comió una con bastante esfuerzo, hasta él sabía que no debía quedarle mucho tiempo, al instante en que la píldora entro a su sistema empezó a disminuir el dolor hasta desaparecer mientras empezaba a sentir el estómago lleno.

— Me siento lleno— confeso viendo al chico, tal vez habría comprado un poco más de tiempo.

— Lo sé, Haku las hizo para emergencias, no ayudan a recuperar el chakra pero calma el dolor y ayuda a regenerar calorías, no demasiadas pero deberá habernos comprado tiempo o sacarte de peligro inminente, y por cierto, te dije que eras más fuerte de lo que crees— fue la respuesta del chico, cerró los ojos, si el original llegaba a necesitar chakra se suicidaría para que este sobreviviese, él podría revivir si el chico hacía el jutsu de nuevo pero si el original moría se acabó el chiste.

 _ **Con el resto del grupo**_

— Creo que termino el combate de Choji— menciono Naruto, este comenzaba a perder la visión de su clon, esperaba esto no fuese algo permanente o sería un problema.

— Ya nos acercamos— reconoció Kiba viendo al frente antes de dirigirle la mirada a Neji.

— Parece que no hay trampas, más adelante ¿Cuál es veredicto Shikamaru? — pregunto el Hyuga sin apartar su mirada del frente.

— Creen que su compañero nos derroto, no tienen necesidad de poner trampas a su compañero— fue la respuesta del Nara, la mirada de Naruto se afilo ante estas palabras, Shikamaru ya podía ver la sonrisa de Cheshire formándose en el rostro de su amigo, estaba planeando una broma.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea— añadió perversamente, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió ante la posibilidades que esa sonrisa prometía.

 _ **Con el equipo del sonido**_

— Ese maldito gordo ya se tardó— se quejó la pelirrosada.

— No importa, Jirobo ya nos alcanzó— respondió el chico de cabellos claros mirando hacia atrás encontrándose con el peli-naranja — Ya nos estabas preocupando Jirobo ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto calmado.

— Lo lamento, me tomo más tiempo del que creí comerme todo su chakra— se disculpó el hombre.

— Escucha gordinflón no quiero que nos vuelvas a retrasar, ¿ves ese ataúd? Es tú trabajo cargarlo así que hazlo— gruño enfadada la chica.

— Esta bien— acepto, cuando el ataúd estaba por ser atrapado por el su compañero de seis brazos lo sujeto evitando que llegase a sus manos.

— Estas de muy mal humor Jirobo — menciono casualmente el joven.

— ¿Y? — pregunto seco Jirobo.

— Que por eso no dejare que toques este ataúd, porque tú no eres el verdadero Jirobo— gritó para después lanzarle el ataúd a la chica peli-rosa, segundos después bloqueó el golpe del peli-naranja que fue envuelto en una nube de humo, cuando esta se disipo se revelo a Shikamaru — Tayuya, Sakon, encárguense, yo voy después

— Más te vale no nos decepciones como ese cerdo de Jirobo, Kidomaru — le gruño la chica que suponían era Tayuya antes de empezar a correr junto a su compañero.

— Ups me descubriste— se lamentó Shikamaru, cuando intentó golpear a Kidomaru volvió a ser bloqueado por este para después escupirle tela de araña fijándolo al tronco que estaba a espaldas del peli-piña, en cuanto esto ocurrió Naruto intento atacar por la espalda al hombre arácnido cuando este se volteó para disparar otra telaraña dejando al rubio suspendido en el aire, Kiba intento atacar por la espalda al hombre mientras se encontraba en el aire con "colmillo sobre colmillo" este uso unos hilos de logrando hacer unas piruetas para quedar sobre una de las ramas de los árboles.

— No escaparas — se quejó Kiba viendo a su contrincante, Kidomaru sonrió con mofa.

— Esa es mi frase, niño — gruño el hombre arácnido moviendo unos hilos atando los pies del chico canino junto a su mascota, sin que se diese cuenta Neji intento atacarle por la espalda después de haber saltado desde su escondite, este por pura suerte pudo esquivar el ataque para posteriormente atraparlo en un capullo de telaraña.

— ¡Maldito! — gritó Naruto enfadado, estaba intentando contrarrestar esa estúpida telaraña pero era demasiado resistente para poder cortarla con metal, su estilo de viento lo estaba cortando demasiado lentamente, en otras palabras era demasiado difícil de cortar.

— Hm veamos quien de los jugadores será el primero en tener su Game Over, probemos contigo, mocoso rubio— comenzó el hombre hablando juguetonamente, parecía demasiado divertido con toda la situación, se colocó en una rama sobre la telaraña, de su boca creo dos kunais de un material dorado, Naruto esperaba que eso fuese un kekei genkai o esto sería aún más grotesco, el rubio absorbió aire, estaba intentando hacer un jutsu sin posiciones de manos, era algo parecido a lo que hacía el Nindaime usando el agua del aire, esperaba lograrlo o tal vez moriría.

Kidomaru lanzó las dos armas que acababa de crear, Naruto disparo su técnica intentando salvarse, su estilo de viento; bomba de viento. Cuando las cuchillas estaban a menos de un metro la esfera de viento creada por el rubio se expandió explotando desviando las armas, estaba comprando unos minutos, tal vez segundos.

— Niño listo, adoro los jugadores como tú, siempre hacen el juego más divertido— se alegró el hombre de seis brazos, formo otras dos armas y las lanzó, estaban por golpear al chico cuando la telaraña que lo atrapaba fue cortada por Neji que atrapo a Naruto para dejarlo en una rama junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo que también se encontraban liberados — ¿Cómo? Estabas atrapado en mi capullo de araña— preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

— Tu telaraña tiene una base sustancial de chakra y esa base es débil contra mi puño suave, Shikamaru, es necesario separarnos para poder completar esta misión — Naruto estaba por refutar algo antes de que siguiese hablando — Naruto, tu salvaste en una ocasión a Hinata de la oscuridad en la que yo, por mis errores, la comencé a hundir, tal vez no fuese una oscuridad profunda pero tú la salvaste de la depresión y la tristeza, ahora Sasuke está hundido en un pozo de oscuridad tan espesa que le será difícil salir de ahí, te confió esa tarea a ti, Naruto, me has demostrado ser una luz que ayuda a los demás, por eso, te pido que traigas a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea y lo libres de la oscuridad donde se lanzó, eres el único que puede hacerlo— explicó el castaño sin ver a su compañero, esta sería tal vez la batalla más dura que haya tenido en su corta vida.

— Cuando vengas detrás nuestro no te olvides de traer a Choji — Pidió Kiba antes de emprender carrera detrás de sus oponentes junto al resto de su equipo, Kidomaru disparó su tela contra los tres ninjas que intentaban escapar, las puntas del ataque se convirtieron en ese material dorado, estaban cerca de golpear a los chicos cuando Neji corto los hilos.

— Tu oponente soy yo— bramó el Hyuga viendo a su oponente, Kidomaru disparo varías telas de araña que fueron cortados por Neji con relativa facilidad, después de cortar una telaraña otra le impacto en el pecho pegándolo a un árbol para que después sus brazos se vieran atrapados por otras dos redes.

— La tardanza haría más aburrido el juego, lo lamento por ti— comentó el arácnido antes de expulsar una lanza del material dorado, Neji lanzo una onda de chakra por sus tenketsu liberándose para después llegar junto al chico y hacer las 64 palmas estrellando a su oponente contra un tronco rompiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo, Neji le siguió poniéndose frente a él, Kidomaru se puso de pie revelando que su cuerpo estaba recubierto de una armadura de aquel material.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Neji calmado, si perdía la calma estaba perdido.

— Increíble ¿No? Mi cuerpo segrega este metal que se solidifica al contacto con el oxígeno del ambiente, si tu truco ese me da directamente probablemente mi red de chakra se rompa en pedazos— Respondió sonriente, este juego estaba resultando ser más interesante de lo que pensó, segundos después el hombre arácnido desapareció pues el combate cercano sería un suicidio, Kidomaru veía desde las sombras a su contrincante mientras marcas aparecían en su cuerpo, soltó un hilo liberando una trampa, un kunai cayó sobre Neji aunque este pudo evitarlo haciéndose a un lado, unos segundos más tarde varias cuchillas de aquel metal enemigo fueron disparadas contra él estaba preparando su rotación de palmas ocho trigramas cuando todas las armas fueron desviadas por un golpe de viento.

Ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la persona que había protegido al Hyuga, Neji estaba seguro de que debía ser uno de los Onmyoton bunshin de Naruto por el parecido que tenía con este, el clon era rubio, pero el cabello era más largo, de puntas blancas, sus facciones eran suaves y mostraban una paz absoluta, su vestimenta consistía de un traje hindú (Como el de Fudo de Virgo de Saint Seiya Omega) de pantalones holgados blancos mientras la parte que cubría su pecho era celeste, y Nomikumo; Kaze no bara se encontraba en sus manos con la cuchilla hacía abajo y el abanico hacía arriba, de un salto cayó suavemente en el suelo al lado de su compañero.

— ¿Naruto, estás seguro de que fue buena idea crear otro clon para serme de apoyo? — preguntó Neji viendo al clon, que mantenía un rostro lleno de paz, eso lo inquietaba un poco, esperaba que Shikamaru no le permitiese al chico hacer más clones pues había notado el cansancio del original al hacer el primero y dudaba llegase a hacer los 6 clones sin caer desmayado.

— Jeje, Por supuesto que si Neji— empezó a hablar en un tono lleno de alegría y paz, en parte Neji estaba más preocupado con este rubio que con el original, tanta paz y armonía que profesaba le comenzaba a asustar — Además parece que nuestro contrincante es de ataque a distancia y ese es tu principal punto débil si llega a ser necesario creare otro Onmyo-Bunshin, el original me dejo el doble de chakra que el anterior por si era necesario — respondió sonriente, Neji esperaba que acabasen pronto con su oponente porque no creía poder aguantar a este alegre pacifista tanto tiempo.

— Parece que un nuevo jugador se sumó a la partida, da igual, el resultado será el mismo— menciono Kidomaru tranquilamente aún escondido, esto complicaba un poco sus planes pero se encontraba en el margen de lo aceptable, aprovechando que los arboles le permitían esconderse lo suficiente con dos de sus brazos creó una pequeña tabla de telaraña mientras se colgaba de un árbol para después invocar a Kyodaigumo, una araña gigante, esta empezó a crear un saco de huevos de arañas, cuando este se encontró maduro uso un kunai del metal especial que creaba para abrirlo, de este empezaron a caer cientos de arañas del tamaño de un perro pequeño contra sus oponentes.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar las arañas fueron destrozadas por un golpe de viento mientras la telaraña se adhería a los árboles, Neji volteó a ver a su compañero, este se encontraba sentado en posición de loto mientras su brazo derecho se encontraba extendido con el abanico apuntando al cielo, el rubio le devolvía la mirada al Hyuga con esa absoluta paz visible en su mirar.

— Neji, tu encárgate de encontrar a nuestro oponente, no nos puede atacar cuerpo a cuerpo pues su muerte será segura, si ataca a distancia yo nos protegeré, en el instante en el que lo encontremos su muerte llegara pues no tendrá escapatoria — explico Naruto bajando su brazo acomodándose en posición de loto, tanta despreocupación era un poco frustrante.

— Esto no podría ser mejor— comenzó a hablarse a sí mismo Kidomaru con sarcasmo— mi única ventaja contra ese mocoso eran los ataques a distancia pero ese maldito crio bloquea todos mis ataques, es una lástima casi prefería no llegar a esto, pobres jugadores la dificultad de este nivel ha aumentado— gruño el hombre mientras las marcas se extendían por todo su cuerpo y su banda se caía de su frente, su piel se volvió más oscura y un tercer ojo en su frente se abría, le crecieron un par de cuernos junto a sus uñas y dientes y su cabello se volvió gris y de su boca sacaba un arco de metal.

Empezó a crear una flecha desde su boca, aprovecharía que el de ojos claros estaba de espaldas para atacar, solo esperaba que las mejoras que Lord Orochimaru había puesto en sus sellos de maldición pudiese contrarrestar el contraataque de ese clon, los sellos de maldición de todos habían sido modificados para poder enfrentar a Uzumaki Naruto, otro de los objetivos que tenían era la captura de este, y su espada elemental, a él le habían encomendado frenar sus estilos de viento usando precisamente ese elemento que tenían en común.

Disparo la flecha contra el usuario de Taijutsu, pues tal vez podía sacar algo del clon, la flecha cargada con elemento viento fue directo a la espalda del Hyuga, este por unos segundos pareció no darse cuenta de esto, faltaban unos pocos metros para impactar cuando el clon vestido de monje se levantó empujando a su compañero para poner el filo de la espada en dirección de la flecha antes de hacer un corte descendente, la flecha se desvió milimétricamente después de esto, al ver el muy ligero cambio el clon se apartó rápidamente de la trayectoria esquivando la flecha que creó un cráter de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Neji curioso, todas las armas que ese hombre arácnido había estado disparando habían sido desviadas por su compañero sin siquiera levantarse ¿Qué hacía diferente esta ocasión?

— Una flecha— contesto mientras observaba en todas direcciones, esperaba que Kidomaru no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que él sí, el punto ciego del byakugan, por un largo rato después de ese disparo Neji no había podido verlo venir hasta que estaba ya cerca de acabar con él, no estaba seguro de cual era ese punto ciego por falta de percepción desde el punto de vista de su oponente, estaba por atacar el punto donde había venido esa flecha cuando la araña gigante encima de ellos comenzó a sacar cientos de arañas más, desviando su atención disparo un torrente de viento contra estas arañas destrozándolas, puso alerta todos sus sentidos pues dudaba que su contrincante se quedase quieto después de haber sido descubierto.

— ¿Por qué no la desviaste con tu abanico? — Cuestiono el castaño intentando encontrar a su oponente, en el momento que llego el clon cargado de chakra de viento se sintió mucho más seguro pues creía que este sería como el combate entre Temari y Ten Ten y que por ende tenían la ventaja.

— Estaba siendo movido por un hilo de seda, si te has dado cuenta no puedo cortar ese hilo, lo cual me evita desviarlos apropiadamente, además esa flecha estaba cargada con chakra de viento, no tenemos tanta suerte— aseguro el clon viendo el lugar buscando cualquier seña de otro disparo mientras cortaba aún más arañas.

— Interesante, ese bendito ojo blanco tiene un punto ciego — murmuro Kidomaru moviéndose hasta encontrar la posición adecuada para su siguiente ataque, fuese cual fuese el punto ciego de ese ojo era en su espalda, solo tenía que investigar un poco más, preparo la siguiente flecha intentando mantenerse a una distancia segura de ese par, disparo segundos más tarde, había hecho la aproximación de que el punto ciego estaba cerca del cuello así que era momento de probar, la flecha cruzo el espacio entre ellos, el rubio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ataque, faltando solo unos metros para que su flecha entrara en la zona circular donde se encontraban el clon tiro a su compañero al piso, cruzo el abanico en su mano izquierda apuntando a la derecha mientras en la derecha apuntando en dirección contraria estaba detrás de su espalda, empezando a girar, un remolino de viento comenzó a cubrir el área donde se encontraban destruyendo varios árboles en el proceso, las arañas también fueron mutiladas, el remolino llego con Kyodaigumo destruyéndola también, la flecha estaba por atravesar el remolino cuando se detuvo de golpe.

Al momento en que Naruto noto esto dejo de girar, cuando el remolino desapareció se vio que lo que detuvo la flecha era una gran cantidad de tela de araña que había aprisionado la flecha y evitado su avance, toda la zona en donde ahora se encontraban había quedado libre de las telarañas que habían caído con anterioridad con excepción de la pared de telaraña que había frenado el ataque.

— Tercera forma; danza de la tormenta— cito el joven clon, todas las variantes de Nomikumo con excepción de Uso no Kenmei y Kiseki no Kishi tenían formas pero muy raras veces las nombraba, con excepción de Fukisokunna Ame donde las nombraba en cada ataque, no podría replicar esta defensa otra vez pues la telaraña ya se había adherido al suelo y no parecía poder moverse de ahí, el problema venía en que ahora estaba casi seguro se dónde estaba el punto ciego de su compañero, estaba entre las vértebras no sabía entre cuales si entre la primera y segunda o segunda y tercera, pero ya tenía muy en claro que Kidomaru probablemente ya sabía exactamente cuál era y eso era una desventaja mayor.

— Mocoso astuto, decidiste usar mi propia telaraña para frenar mi ataque, en caso de que no la frenara totalmente la alentaría lo suficiente para que tu viento la desviase totalmente y con una pared como esa frente mío no podría corregir la línea de disparo antes de que lo evitasen, pero esto también te está jugando en contra, debes estar gastando demasiado chakra solo en defenderlos— felicito Kidomaru cambiando de ubicación, mientras tanto Naruto realizaba posiciones de mano.

— Es una lástima, no puedo contraatacar esto de forma habitual por lo que tendré que pedir refuerzos— realizo unas cuantas posiciones de mano antes de impactar su mano contra el suelo creando una nube de humo, cuando esta se disipo frente a él había otro Naruto, igualmente rubio, pero de puntas grises, a diferencia del otro este estaba vestido perfectamente con unos pantalones negros al igual que su chaleco y botas, una camisa gris, sus brazos estaba cubiertos con armadura, además tenía en manos a Nomikumo; Hadorei, el rostro de este emanaba seriedad y firmeza, con este lado de la personalidad del rubio si podía trabajar tranquilo.

— ¿Estás seguro que el original se encontrara bien? — Pregunto Neji a ambos, estaba buscando nombres para cada uno porque estaba seguro se terminarían confundiendo si solo les llamaba Naruto.

— Por supuesto, estará agotado pero mientras no sea el él que tenga que quedarse a pelear estaremos bien— respondió el de viento.

— Si así lo prefiere Neji-san puede llamarme Fulmine a mí y a mi compañero Tempesta— pidió Fulmine haciendo una reverencia, ahora empezaba a lamentarse, le tenían que llegar como refuerzos el lado pacifista y el lado formal de su compañero, ambos lo sacarían de quicio al final, era extremadamente extraño ver esos dos lados de la personalidad de su amigo y le estaban estresando.

— No, Tempesta no, si estamos eligiendo nuestros nombres yo preferiría Ventus— pidió el de abanico, Neji suplicaba que no se pusiesen a discutir entre ellos, Fulmine asintió antes de ponerse en posición de pelea.

Kidomaru veía interesado todo esto, aun no encontraba la posición adecuada para disparar al Hyuga, teóricamente seguía teniendo la ventaja pues el rayo era débil al viento pero si había hecho aparecer precisamente a ese elemento debía de darles alguna ventaja, aprovechando que Neji se dio la vuelta para buscarlo disparo entre su primer y segunda vertebra, lugar donde se encontraba el punto ciego del chico, por primera vez parecía que su flecha daría en su objetivo cuando el mocoso de armadura se interpuso poniendo la espada de forma que recibiera el disparo por el lado sin filo del arma, pensó que la flecha destruiría el metal y los mataría a ambos, la sorpresa lo inundo cuando aquella cuchilla brillante recibió el impacto pero la flecha desaparecía en contacto con ella.

Cuando la flecha desapareció por completo lanzó un corte vertical creando una línea cortante de luz que avanzo rápidamente contra Kidomaru que apenas logró esquivar el corte.

— ¿Sorprendido? La única parte solida de Nomikumo; Hadorei es el mango, lo que aparenta ser una cuchilla es energía eléctrica concentrada con esa forma o un láser en forma de cuchilla, nada puede tocar la cuchilla sin ser destruida por la energía eléctrica, tu estilo de viento es más débil que la súper-concentración eléctrica de nuestra arma— Explico Ventus sonriendo por otro lado Neji miraba aterrado esa espada, empezaba a entender porque Naruto jamás se separaba demasiado de ella.

Kidomaru veía preocupado aquella arma, si podía hacer algo así contra un enemigo con el que tenía desventaja no quería imaginarse como sería contra uno con ventaja, había podido notar como el clon eléctrico, o Fulmine, se notaba extremadamente cansado después de bloquear su ataque y la cuchilla se encogía drásticamente, supuso que ninguno de los dos clones tenía demasiado chakra por lo que dedujo que si usaba un último ataque podría acabar con los tres, saco una flecha diferente a las anteriores, esta tenía forma de taladro en la punta, si estaba en lo correcto ni siquiera esa cuchilla láser podría acabar con ella, disparo su flecha hacía el punto ciego del único humano real de ese grupo, Neji comenzó a correr siendo seguido por sus compañeros intentando huir, el chico se dio la vuelta al igual que sus compañeros viendo la flecha, la flecha impacto y vio alegre el resultado, primero el tal Fulmine había sido atravesado bastante cerca de su corazón, Ventus un poco más abajo que el del otro clon, el único que no había sido golpeado en un punto totalmente letal era el Hyuga, este había sido golpeado cerca del riñón.

Sin cortar el cable sonrió complacido, de pronto sintió un terrible dolor dentro de él y micro segundos más tarde sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica y por último un golpe de chakra que lo hizo caer mientras veía como su cuerda era cortada por el Hyuga antes de correr con un notorio cansancio contra él, saltó para llegar a su altura, pues aún estaba cayendo, Neji realizo sus "Ocho Trigramas; 128 palmas" contra él, su sistema de chakra quedo desecho, al caer quedo tirado sin poder moverse en lo absoluto, estaba seguro iba a morir.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto entrecortado, ese chico debió haber muerto con ese golpe.

— Conozco mi punto ciego mejor que cualquier otro, al momento en que atacaste yo disparé chakra sobre mi punto ciego, por lo que pude ver tu ataque, segundos antes de ser impactado gire solo unos pocos centímetros esquivando el golpe, súmale a eso unos buenos amigos— respondió cayendo de rodillas, incluso siendo tan protegido por sus compañeros había quedado agotado.

— ¿Q-Qué? — cuestiono intentando no cerrar los ojos.

— Alguien como tú que no ve ni entiende el verdadero trabajo en equipo no lo entendería, durante todo el combate me pregunte como es que Ventus y Fulmine podían ver de dónde venían tus ataques antes que yo, y segundos antes de ese impacto lo entendí cuando corrieron junto conmigo, Ventus usaba una cúpula de aire a nuestro alrededor para sentir cualquier golpe, por otro lado Fulmine usaba un campo electromagnético de chakra que sentía chakra ajeno, ellos arriesgaban su vida incluso si eran clones por alguien quien no había demostrado ninguna preocupación por el, me empujaron para que mi vida corriese aún menos riesgos, Naruto es alguien capaz de iluminar el sendero de otros, por eso confiamos en él para traer a Sasuke de regreso— explico Neji mientras un recuerdo de unas pocas palabras que tuvo con el rubio cruzaba su mente.

 _Flash Back_

Neji estaba en el parque enfadado, había perdido contra alguien que no debió tener oportunidad contra él, ¿acaso este era su destino? ¿Ser un perdedor de la rama secundaria?

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Neji? — pregunto Naruto sentándose en el columpio de al lado, llevaba viendo al Hyuga desde hacía un rato y estaba seguro, tanto por la expresión en su rostro como por el aura que sentía de él gracias a su sentido empático, que el chico estaba enfadado, estresado y tal vez deprimido.

— ¿Qué te interesa? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿De que sea un perdedor? — pregunto irritado Neji, Naruto miro el suelo pensando, con que eso era lo que abrumaba al chico.

— Me interesa porque somos compañeros, Porque después de todo, para mí al menos… No eres un perdedor— le sonrió antes de retirarse, ese sería su grano de arena para que el chico encontrase el buen camino y se alejase de la oscuridad, ya dependería de él encontrarlo pero al menos le daría un pequeño empujón.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Naruto confiaba en él incluso habiendo tratado mal a su prometida y habiéndolo insultado, era un buen amigo, mirando detrás de él vio a Ventus levantándole el dedo pulgar mientras caía muriendo, Fulmine solo le dirigía una mirada que reflejaba hasta el último gramo de alegría que tenía.

— Maldito niño— gruño enfadado Kidomaru antes de cerrar sus ojos estando ya seguro de que moriría.

— Creo que fuiste tú quien tuvo un Game Over— bromeó Neji antes de caer inconsciente, les dejaba el resto a sus nuevos amigos, estaba seguro de que lo lograrían, cuando se encontró inconsciente una sombra llegó junto a él.

 _Con el resto del escuadrón_

Naruto intentaba ocultar su cansancio como podía, aunque había comenzado a recuperar su elemento viento y rayo estos no tenían chakra por lo que no tuvo mejoría alguna, estaba dudando siquiera volver a utilizar los Onmyo-bunshins pues ya había perdido la visión de todos sus antiguos clones, incluso antes de que Ventus y Fulmine murieran, eso o habría encontrado el punto débil de su supuesta visión absoluta, no le parecía raro que existiera pero le sorprendió que fuese tan pronto descubierto por el mismo, si se alejaba demasiado de lo que compartía su punto de visión esta conexión desaparecería, esperaba hubiese un buen modo de eliminar este inconveniente.

— Neji ya se encargó de Kidomaru, nos deja esto a nosotros— menciono Naruto intentando que su voz no sonase tan cansada como se sentía, Kurama y él ya estaban trabajando a sobre potencia para mantenerse siquiera consciente.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y siendo que no les convenía atacar durante la noche por la posible falta de coordinación entre todo el equipo por lo que tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente.

 _Al día siguiente_

Habían podido quitarles el ataúd después de un ligeramente complicado ataque y habían ganado ventaja, el problema vino cuando Kiba y Akamaru junto a Sakon desaparecieron o cayeron por un acantilado, Naruto había enviado a el último clon que podía realizar, viento y rayo aun no volvían a ser asimilados totalmente pero estaban cerca y fuego aún no moría, para ayudarles, luego apareció otro chico que le quito el ataúd para comenzar a llevárselo devuelta a Orochimaru, Shikamaru se quedó a enfrentar a Tayuya siendo protegido por su clon Yin mientras él iba a perseguir a aquel chico.

Después de una carrera rápida llego a una pradera donde se encontró con aquel chico de nombre desconocido, esperaba pudiese encargarse de él usando chakra Yang porque esa era su única posibilidad en este instante.

— ¿Por qué arriesgas tanto por alguien que los dejo para unirse a Lord Orochimaru? — preguntó el chico calmado mientras veía a su oponente, este vestía una playera blanca, unos pantalones grises con varios bolsillos y unas botas blancas, este se notaba bastante cansado, cuando vio los ojos del rubio lo reconoció; Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Kabuto le había comentado que Lord Orochimaru lo quería como aprendiz, podría cumplir dos órdenes de su maestro con facilidad.

— Te diría que porque es mi amigo, pero creó que rompimos esa relación hace poco, pero es un camarada de Konoha y no puedo permitir que se vaya con Orochimaru — respondió viendo a su contrincante, estaba preocupado veía demasiados parecidos con Yuno Kaguya como para ser mera coincidencia, solo esperaba que este sujeto no hiciese el truco de los huesos.

 _Con Shikamaru_

— ¿Crees que enviando a esa pobre rata podrás detener las cosas? además piensa en lo que ha pasado con tu equipo hasta este punto, tal vez hasta has tenido que sacrificar a cada uno de tus miembros cada vez que enfrentas a alguien, solo así has podido seguir, además ¿Qué demonios tiene de especial para ustedes ese tal Sasuke? ¿Cuántos más estas dispuesto a perder con tal de salvar a ese shinobi tan insignificante? Como líder eres patético — cuestionó Tayuya, él clon había notado cierto rastro de dolor y agonía en el mirar de la chica, además una frase tan moral parecía raro viniendo de ella.

— Ja, Buen punto, esta es la primera misión que me asignan como líder de escuadrón, y es muy estresante ver como tus camaradas van cayendo poco a poco, para ser honesto no sé si las decisiones que he tomado son las correctas, como jefe de escuadrón yo soy el responsable de la seguridad de mis hombres, tú has de pensar que yo valoro menos las vidas de mis cuatro compañeros que la vida de quien ustedes tienen como prisionero, es una misión muy peligrosa y si decido renunciar tal vez actué según el manual— comenzó a explicar Shikamaru.

— Por supuesto, ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho? — cuestiono la peli-rosa.

— Es gracioso, el mundo generalmente no funciona según lo indica el manual ¿no crees? Además no hay un solo hombre en mi escuadrón que dejaría de pelear y abandonaría a un amigo que ha sido capturado por el enemigo así todos y cada uno tengan que sacrificar sus vidas, y eso me incluye a mí, francamente soy un holgazán que le encanta ver las nubes y que no está acostumbrado a ser un líder o escupir órdenes a los otros, pero, hay una cosa que hago muy bien por mis compañeros, y eso es confiar en ellos, escucha, yo no considero que he sacrificado a mi gente de hecho ni siquiera creo que alguno de ellos este muerto, no insultes a mis amigos o me las pagaras — gruño Shikamaru viendo a su enemigo, por otro lado el rubio observaba a la chica con curiosidad, veía y sentía demasiadas emociones contradictorias viniendo de ella, temor y odio, nostalgia y sed de sangre, tristeza y deseo de muerte, algo extraño ocurría con ella y lo descubriría.

 _Con Kiba_

Intento atacar por la espalda a Sakon cuando de pronto este le golpeó y le mando junto a Akamaru, estaba por caer sobre su peludo amigo cuando alguien lo cargo deteniendo su caída, lo dejaron en el suelo, volteó a ver a quien lo detuvo, era uno de los Onmyo-Bunshin de Naruto, este era rubio igual que el original pero tenía las puntas de color azul profundo, su vestimenta consistía en una Yukata para hombre de color azul rey con detalles blancos, usaba unas sandalias de madera y tenía colgada de su cintura a Nomikumo; Fukisokunna Ame, le miraba con una tranquilidad absoluta.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — pregunto Sakon curioso, tenía un enorme parecido con aquel rubio pero no era igual a este lo que lo hacía dudar de que fuese un clon.

— Soy un clon de Naruto, siendo que todos mis otros congéneres clones ya eligieron su nombre creó que hare lo mismo, llámame Asari— respondió sonriendo, Kiba sintió un escalofrío al ver esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa no era la habitual y era por demás falsa, algo le decía que este clon no era solamente la calma del rubio — ¿Tu eres quien a herido a mis amigos? ⸺ preguntó Asari con total calma, no solo tenía una sonrisa que aunque parecía alegre era falsa también tenía sus ojos cerrados.

— Si ¿Y? Eso no cambiara el resultado de esto, acabaran muertos— afirmo Sakon con cautela, su mejor opción era intentar sacar de quicio a su oponente, este solo extendió aún más su sonrisa, abrió los ojos con calma.

— Porque eso significa— termino de abrir sus ojos y desenfundo todas sus espadas — que voy a enviarte al infierno lentamente — sus ojos destilaban una frialdad cruel y sanguinaria que Kiba pudo asegurar jamás había visto antes en la mirada de su amigo, Sakon estaba seguro que este tipo le mataría en el instante en que se descuidara, por primera vez en toda su misión sintió miedo.

 _Con Shikamaru_

Tayuya había convocado a tres ¿Ogros? Shikamaru no estaba seguro de que eran y Naruto parecía más interesado en otras cosas.

— ¡Ya sé! — Grito de pronto el clon de Naruto, ambos voltearon a verle sin entender — Usare el nombre de Mukuro— gotas de sudor cayeron por las nucas de cada uno.

— ¿Qué diablos? — cuestionó Tayuya viendo a su oponente.

— Todos los otros Onmyo-Bunshins eligieron un nombre para usar, yo decidí usar el nombre de un maestro que me enseño ilusionismo — El clon de chakra Yin era rubio de puntas color índigo peinados como una piña, su vestimenta eran unas botas negras al igual que su pantalón, su playera era de color verde olivo y a diferencia de los otros clones anteriores este no utilizaba el modo final de su arma siendo que utilizaba su tridente en lugar del modo completo del Uso no Kenmei, hacía esto para que cuando muriese el original recibiera una buena porción de chakra, esperaba que Asari no tardase demasiado de vencer a su oponente o el original se quedaría sin chakra demasiado pronto.

 _Con Kiba y Asari_

— No hace falta que nos cubras, nosotros dos podemos contra él, quédate aparte por si llega a ser necesario— Comunico Kiba sonriendo, estaba seguro que con su "Colmillos de lobo" podrían acabar con Sakon.

— Si estás seguro, si me necesitas estaré por aquí— respondió Asari sonriendo amable, si podía ahorrar chakra o generar más para que el original lo recuperara por él mejor, se apartó unos 13 metros para después sentarse en una roca, Sakon le miraba enfadado pero eso no era importante, entre los cuatro clones elementales él era el más peligroso y mortal.

— Colmillo sobre colmillo— grito Kiba atacando junto a Akamaru a Sakon por el frente y por la espalda, estaban por golpear cuando ambos fueron detenidos; mientras uno era bloqueado por Sakon el otro era bloqueado por, lo que parecía, un clon de Sakon que salía de su espalda.

— Mi hermano y yo hemos progresado mucho, generalmente Ukon duerme dentro de mí, pero cuando le llamo, siempre sale a jugar— la marca de maldición se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos hermanos— él puede asomar cualquier parte de su cuerpo por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo para atacar— Explico antes de patear al Kiba frente a él contra una piedra des-transformándolo y revelando a Akamaru, por otro lado el tal Ukon aventó a Kiba contra su perro.

— Suficiente Sakon, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo— dijo Ukon mientras su cabeza se oscurecía y brotaba un cuerno de su frente.

— Muy bien, tan impaciente como siempre hermano— contestó Sakon transformándose también, a su cabeza también le surgió un cuerno, Asari veía todo esto curioso, aunque dudoso, confió en que Kiba pudiese solo contra este par de tipos, no era su estilo hacer esto pero si estaba seguro significaba que estaba preparado.

Unos ladridos de parte de Akamaru parecieron iniciar una conversación entre ambos para que Kiba se decidiese a usar un ataque, Sakon y Ukon le dieron unos pocos golpes para que después Akamaru le orinara encima a los gemelos, cuando los gemelos se separaron de Kiba este saltó para interceptar a su can para transformarse en un gigantesco lobo bicéfalo, decidieron atacar con su cuerpo como si fuese un taladro pudiendo cortar en dos a los siameses, Asari saco una flauta de su bolsillo, esto no había acabado, el cuerpo de los siameses se regenero con una especie de coraza negra haciéndolos personas individuales.

Kiba yAkamaru volvieron a atacar, estos se apartaron para realizar un jutsu de invocación, lo que apareció parecía una puerta con un rostro endemoniado, el lobo bicéfalo se estrelló contra esta deformándola, ambos hermanos se lanzaron contra el equipo amo mascota para después el lobo le orinase en la cara a uno de los gemelos, mientras este iba a limpiarse los ojos Kiba buscaba al otro.

— Bu — fue la voz de su oponente viniendo de su espalda lo que sorprendió al castaño, al voltear vio como la cabeza de su enemigo brotaba de su hombro — ¿Buscas a alguien, niño? — Kiba intentó golpearlo pero detuvo su ataque inmovilizándolo — Una habilidad única, lo sé, ayuda con los asesinatos, una vez en la segunda etapa del sello puedo usar mi chakra para desmantelar y reconstruir mis células y proteínas rompiendo mi cuerpo en partículas y filtrándome en partículas y después volviendo a mi forma original dentro de mi oponente— explico el tipo sonriendo, Asari se levantó para empezar a apoyar a su amigo, esto era un nivel que dudaba él pudiese enfrentar solo pues Akamaru parecía bastante herido y dudaba pudiese combatir correctamente.

Cuando Ukon estaba por volver a hablar Asari apareció frente a él, el siamés miraba al espadachín con una burla muda el rubio solo le sujeto el cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Q-qué? — pregunto Ukon sorprendido, no creyó ni por un segundo que Asari le atacaría ahora. — Si me matas dejaras a tu amigo con un cuerpo muerto que lo matara tarde o temprano cuando empiece a descomponerme — advirtió intentando asustar al chico, este solo sonrió de la misma forma que había hecho cuando se presentó, sus ojos cerrados no le aseguraban si había funcionado, de pronto comenzó a sentir demasiado frio, bajo la mirada encontrándose con el brazo del chico cubierto de chakra.

— Sera una lástima, le quedara una horrible cicatriz cuando te extirpen de él, puede que incluso su cuerpo asimile tu ADN asimilando tu kekei genkai, es cuestión de ver — abrió los ojos mostrando una frialdad absoluta, Kiba no podía negar que le estaba dando miedo ese chico, si Naruto tenía un lado parecido esperaba nunca lo hiciese salir.

— Me parece que serás tú quien morirá aquí— le refuto Sakon apareciendo unido a su cuello— suéltalo en este instante o te matare— amenazo, Kiba suplicaba que llegasen refuerzos o ambos acabarían muertos, en eso vio una de las espadas cortas de su amigo y la agarro como pudo sin que lo viesen, estaba por apuñalarse a sí mismo cuando noto la fría sonrisa de su amigo, esa sonrisa aterradoramente antinatural.

— ¿Crees que me importa? — pregunto, todos lo voltearon a ver espantados, su mirada seguía igual de fría y su sonrisa igual de macabra — de inicio soy solo un clon, puedo matarme a mí mismo mucho más rápido que tú, pero ahora que nos has atado puedo matarte con muchísima más facilidad, envolviendo mi cuerpo de chakra Suiton enfriare nuestro cuerpo hasta que mueras de hipotermia, me pregunto cuál de los cuatro morirá primero— explicó Asari con un tono calmo y sereno pero lleno de frialdad, Kiba se apuñalo el estómago, o cerca de él, ambos hermanos lo vieron aterrados.

— ¿Y si hago esto? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto clavándose más el arma.

— ¿Te suicidas? ¿Estás Loco? — gruño Ukon.

— Es hora de morir— respondió Kiba viendo con mofa al enemigo — si realmente compartimos cuerpo sentiremos lo mismo— estaba por apuñalarse el corazón cuando Ukon se separó de él y Naruto le pateaba, mientras que Ukon evitaba morir junto a Kiba, Naruto evito que su compañero se matase, cuando su enemigo se separó del castaño, el rubio se lanzó en combate contra el de cabellos grises, empezando a golpearlo.

— Kiba, toma a Akamaru y corre, tu situación es la más grave en este instante, recupera fuerzas y elimínalos, voy a debilitarlos tanto como pueda— ordenó Asari, Sakon había estado drenándole chakra desde hacía un rato, pronto el peli-blanco tendría que separarse de él o moriría de frio, Kiba hizo lo pedido y escapo por el rio cercano, Naruto había hecho esos clones para que sobreviviesen, no podía echar a perder la oportunidad que Naruto había preparado.

En cuanto Kiba salió de escena, Naruto/Asari levanto su espada corta y se preparó tal vez pudiese matar a estos dos antes de morir o desaparecer.

— ¿En serió crees tener una oportunidad contra nosotros mocoso?, eres demasiado arrogan…— un golpe lo lanzó contra una roca.

— Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para matarlos, solo espero lograrlo antes de desaparecer, es una suerte que Kiba se fuese, no quisiera que viese algo tan cruel como lo que pasara a continuación, jeje — rio oscuramente, por largos minutos solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y agonía de ambos hermanos antes de que el clon muriese, Sakon logro separarse del cuerpo antes de que se volviese polvo, ambos hermanos tenían una gran cantidad de cortes, temblaban de frio, Ukon había perdido el brazo derecho, aún con todas esas heridas partieron en busca del Inuzuka.

 _Con Shikamaru_

Shikamaru y Naruto-Mukuro esquivaban los ataques de los demonios invocados por Tayuya que los controlaba con las melodías de su flauta, Naruto intentaba encontrar el momento perfecto para atacar, no tenía ni una tercera parte del chakra qué tenían los clones anteriores, habían pasado esquivando los golpes saltando de rama en rama, ahora tenían en frente a los tres demonios, así mismo notaba que la marca de maldición de Tayuya estaba en la primera fase.

— Que melodía tan encantadora — gruño Naruto hastiado, Shikamaru ya llevaba rato analizando todos los movimientos, más y más ataques de esos demonios/ ogros de pronto estos abrieron sus bocas liberando una especie de masa blancuzca que tenía bocas, oficialmente Naruto estaba dudando quien era más raro de este grupo.

Naruto entro en el modo final del Uso no Kenmei, si estaba tan segura de su victoria tal vez tendría que usarlo, esa masa o lo que fuese de chakra fueron tras Shikamaru dándole un mordisco arrancándole chakra, Tayuya volteó a ver al rubio esperando verlo siendo devorado por los otros dos fantasmas materializados pero lo que vio le tomó por sorpresa; sus fantasmas se frotaban contra el como si fuesen alguna especie de perro o gato, esos pocos segundos que gano Shikamaru los utilizo para esconderse.

— ¿Qué demonios? — pregunto Tayuya desconcertada, sus fantasmas jamás habían hecho esto antes.

— Kufufufu, resulta que mi arma me transforma prácticamente en una ilusión viviente, para tu cosa esta que devora chakra físico no les atraigo como aperitivo, debo decir que es un jutsu interesante, lo utilizas mediante tus demonios porque usas tu flauta para crear ilusiones, normalmente mi monóculo diabólico no me da la información para replicar un jutsu pero gracias a su enorme base yin creo que puedo replicarlo, veamos cómo se siente ser cazada — de su boca comenzó a salir su propia versión del jutsu — Espectro devorador— rugió, la masa abrió sus bocas y los ojos que era el único cambio entre las técnicas forzando a Tayuya a escapar e intentar esconderse entre los árboles.

Shikamaru veía sonriente todo esto, tendría que esquivar a esos fantasmas pero Tayuya también estaba en desventaja, tendría que poner extrema atención en que el propio rubio no la matara con su propio jutsu lo cual la distraería de su propio ataque, tendría que planear un buen movimiento para eliminar a esos tres ogros.

"Shikamaru, date prisa, no sé cuánto aguantare" rogó Naruto en su mente, podría mantener los espectros devoradores un rato más pero le estaban consumiendo más chakra del que esperaba y solo podría mantenerlo mientras Tayuya hiciera lo mismo, aunque había imitado su jutsu no era una imitación perfecta, solo estaba replicando el efecto pero moldear ese chakra le estaba costando demasiado, necesitaba las posiciones de manos o no podría mantenerlo.

El de cabellos negros logro atrapar a los tres ogros después de una secuencia de nueve movimientos o ataques con kunai y shuriken, estaban por atacar entre los cuatro a Tayuya cuando está disperso las invocaciones, un par de segundos más tarde los espectros devoradores empezaron a inflarse y contraerse hasta disiparse en el ambiente, cuando Shikamaru logro atrapar en su sombra a la peli-rosa la marca de maldición de la chica alcanzo el segundo nivel surgiéndole varios cuernos de su cabeza a la vez que su piel se volvía gris y comenzaba a oponerse al jutsu del Nara.

— En serio que me alegra no tener ese sello, no quisiera verme ni parecido a ustedes, montón de raros— agradeció Naruto con burla, a los otros dos les corrió una gota por la nuca.

— No serán los primeros en oír mi melodía y vivir para contarlo _Flauta demoniaca; Cadenas de Fantasía_ — comenzó a tocar su flauta, Shikamaru intento lanzarle su último kunai a la chica fallando enterrando el arma en el árbol, el Nara quedo atrapado en una posición de cruz con las piernas de rodillas, Naruto se estrelló contra el tronco del árbol, ambos comenzaron a gritar de dolor — Díganme, ¿Qué se siente ser ustedes los atrapados? Según ustedes este era su movimiento final, por desgracia es Jaque Mate — Tayuya agarro el kunai que le había lanzado su oponente antes y acerco para apuñalarlo cuando este le golpeo en el estómago sacándole el aire — ¿Cómo hiciste…? — pregunto asombrada levantando el rostro encontrándose con que el chico tenía tapones en los oídos, intento apuñalar a Shikamaru en un desespero cuando su cuerpo fue frenado de golpe.

— El primer ataque siempre es falso, es estrategia básica, siempre se gana con el segundo movimiento, veras desde el instante en que te vimos supusimos que usarías genjutsu auditivo, por eso al instante en que me perdiste de vista me puse mis tapones para oídos que me regalo Naruto— explico sacándose los tapones mientras su jutsu de sombra estranguladora atrapaba cada vez más a su oponente.

— Aparte intentaste meter en una ilusión a una ilusión, solo tuve que hacerme la victima unos segundos para completar el acto— se colocó detrás de la peli-rosa viendo el origen del sello maldito, en momentos como este amaba los poderes de análisis de su monóculo, no pudo obtener mucha información pero podía sentir como emanaba una tremenda cantidad de energía negativa, ¿acaso había influido en ella? Tendría que investigar un poco más.

— Debo de admitirlo, son más listos y testarudos de lo que pensé— reconoció ella, ambos contrincantes comenzaron una pelea intentando contratacar, Shikamaru intentando estrangularla y Tayuya intentando librarse.

 _Con Naruto_

Llevaba un buen rato enfrentando a ese tal Kimimaro y empezaba a maldecir su suerte, no solo ese tipo si tenía el kekei genkai de los huesos sino que era más hábil que Yuno, desde hacía unos minutos que el ataúd había comenzado a soplar una neblina purpura y ahora Sasuke había salido del ataúd y había empezado a correr en dirección de la frontera, lo que le faltaba no solo no había sido secuestrado sino que aparte se largaba por propia decisión, aparte este tipo de los huesos estaba intentando capturarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Kimimaro estaba por atraparlo cuando una patada le aparto con rapidez, frente a él ahora estaba Lee en posición de pelea.

— Soy Rock Lee, el guapísimo de la aldea de la hoja — se presentó Lee, Naruto estaba por preguntarle algo cuando este volvió a hablar — No te preocupes por mi Naruto, ve tras Sasuke— pidió el chico vestido de verde, el rubio estaba por refutar cuando vio la mirada de su camarada, sin decir nada más emprendió carrera tras Sasuke, esperaba que el Uchiha no quisiese pelear pues había realizado un clon, un clon con chakra yang, solo le quedaba el chakra suficiente para mantenerse consciente y correr, Kurama ya no podía darle más chakra y se había acabado sus píldoras de soldado.

 _Con Lee_

Después de una relativamente larga secuencia de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo Kimimaro estaba por apuñalar por la espalda a Lee, mientras el chico cabeza de tazón estaba por levantar su mano, para pedirle un minuto a su contrincante para tomar su medicamento, cuando el corte fue frenado en seco por el brazo de una persona, ambos luchadores vieron a la tercer persona frente a ellos, era alguien bastante parecido al rubio pero este tenía las puntas de un color negro, vestía una gabardina negra, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas hasta llegar a unos guantes negros con unos grabados de un sol y una nube cada uno, de la cintura de la gabardina colgaban un par de esposas.

— ¿Volviste Naruto? — preguntó Lee curioso, ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de ropa?

— Soy un clon especial creado por el original, llámame Kyoya— se presentó el chico mirando a su contrincante.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto atontado Rock Lee

— Todos los que hemos dejado atrás son mis preciados amigos, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, tú, todos son mis preciados amigos y por esos lazos que me unen a ustedes es que no puedo permitir que sean heridos si puedo evitarlo, incluso cuando sé que ustedes solos podrían hacer frente a sus enemigos, prefiero poner mi propia vida en riesgo si eso significa protegerlos a ustedes— respondió tranquilo, Rock Lee aprovecho para tomarse su medicamento y segundos después se encontraba borracho — Lee, te equivocaste de envase, este tiene licor— se quejó Naruto con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Lee se lanzó a una inmensa velocidad contra Kimimaro, para segundos después caer dormido en el suelo, el peli-blanco comenzó a acercarse solo para empezar a ser golpeado por Rock Lee que fingía estar dormido, para después de terminar su ataque volver a dejarse caer en el suelo.

 _Con Shikamaru_

Shikamaru había comenzado a mostrarse perdedor en su combate de resistencias contra Tayuya.

 _Con Kiba_

Había alcanzado una orilla y se adentró en el bosque para atender las heridas tanto de Akamaru como propias.

 _Con Rock Lee_

Kimimaro había intentado apuñalar la cabeza del chico pero este se ladeaba cada vez que lo intentaba, ahora volvían a intentar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde el albino era dominado cada vez más, este último por fin reconoció el estilo de pelea, por otro lado Naruto veía todo con una confusión absoluta, ni siquiera lograba alcanzar el mismo nivel de velocidad de estos, lo único que notaba era que en cada segundo Kimimaro se encontraba en más y más problemas para hacerle frente a Lee, el Kaguya extendió unos cuantos huesos de su brazo para lanzarse al ataque contra su oponente, cuando Lee ataco al estómago de este las costillas de Kimimaro se extendieron cortándole la mejilla, al mismo tiempo la marca de maldición del peli-blanco había avanzado al primer nivel.

 _Con Kiba_

Sakon acababa de llegar a la misma orilla que Kiba, este último ya había podido encontrarlo a la vez que sentía 5 aromas más acercarse.

 _Con Rock Lee_

Con ese golpe a Rock Lee se le fue el licor de su cuerpo, estos seguían en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde Lee noto la densidad de los huesos del Kaguya, este intento golpearle de nuevo pero Kimimaro hizo crecer varios huesos de su cuerpo para comenzar a cortarle mientras giraba, tirándolo contra el suelo el peli-blanco vio a su oponente.

 _Con Kiba_

Sakon se alejó de la posición del Inuzuka, en el instante en que se relajó apareció frente a él Ukon, se le notaba a simple vista el cansancio y dolor que tenía, lo único raro, según Kiba, era la falta de su brazo derecho y que este se encontrase totalmente cicatrizado.

 _Con Rock Lee_

El ninja de la hoja se preparaba para abrir la primera puerta y realizar el loto primario solo para ser frenado por los huesos de Kimimaro.

 _Con los tres al mismo tiempo_

Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee estaban por ser impactados por un golpe letal de sus adversarios, los clones yin y yang intentaron correr en dirección de sus compañeros para protegerlos, de pronto Tayuya fue golpeada por una ráfaga de aire y agua, el kunai de Ukon fue detenido por una marioneta y el golpe de Kimimaro fue frenado por arena y su cuerpo lanzado al otro lado por burbujas, junto a Shikamaru aparecieron Temari y Suiguetsu, frente a Kiba apareció Kankuro controlando una de sus marionetas, y detrás de Lee deteniendo su caída con una cama de arena se encontraban Gaara y Utakata.

 _Con Lee_

Gaara lentamente se puso frente a Rock Lee protegiéndolo, Naruto se acercó al chico de verde empezando a curarlo, Kimimaro le disparo sus falanges pero fueron detenidos por la arena de Gaara.

— Son muy impulsivos, han cambiado, cuando pelearon conmigo tenían más agilidad y fiereza— menciono el chico del desierto.

— No se puede hacer mucho, fuiste tú quien me dejo así— menciono Rock Lee tranquilamente parándose — A todo esto ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les pregunto curioso.

— Estoy en deuda con la aldea de la hoja— fueron las palabras del pelirrojo, Lee pudo entenderlo como "Estoy en deuda con Naruto"

— No puedo permitir que uno de mis hermanos de carga vaya a su muerte tan tranquilamente— fue la respuesta de Utakata, estaba por lanzarse a seguir al Naruto original cuando una cuchilla de hueso de Kimimaro le forzó a quedarse en su lugar.

— Listo Lee, curado en su mayoría, lamento no poder hacer mucho más, a Yin y a mí nos crearon para curar sus heridas por nuestros diferentes métodos— admitió Naruto.

 _Con Shikamaru_

Naruto ya estaba decidido a invadir la mente de Tayuya, ese cumulo de emociones contradictorias ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, solo necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente para que no hubiese fallo en su idea, apenas se daba cuenta de la pelea matrimonial que Shikamaru y Temari estaban teniendo, él apostaba 1000 ryus a que terminaban casados.

La rubia abrió su abanico, para lanzar un golpe de viento cortante destrozando los arboles a su alrededor y la flauta de la chica en el proceso.

 _Con Kiba_

Sakon fue a buscar a su hermano, Ukon estaba enfrentándose contra Kankuro, el objeto en la espalda del ninja de Suna se desenvolvió revelando al verdadero marionetista mientras que el oponente de Sakon, que había intentado atacar por la espalda al chico, resultaba ser una marioneta "hormiga negra" atrapando en un afilado abrazo a su contrincante.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a unirse en uno solo, las marionetas se separaron uniéndose en una especie de doncella de hierro atrapando a los siameses para que después los brazos y cabezas de ambos títeres sacasen cuchillas que se clavaron en la prisión matando a ambos hermanos.

 _Con Shikamaru_

Los cuatro buscaban a Tayuya, Shikamaru estaba informando a sus nuevos compañeros de la situación y habilidades de su oponente, Naruto estaba casi seguro de la ubicación de Tayuya pero no se dio cuenta de la invocación de Temari que termino de colapsar una gran área del bosque dejando a la chica tumbada en el pido con un tronco aplastando su abdomen, era casi imposible que sobreviviese, Suiguetsu se lanzó contra ella preparado para el golpe de gracia cuando fue frenado por una pared de hielo, el tronco que aplastaba a Tayuya fue quemado por fuego purpura, todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

— Dime ¿de dónde conoces a Karin? — pregunto Naruto mirándola con tranquilidad, había podido escuchar un suave "Lo lamento Karin, te falle" eso le provoco curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te importa? Maldito bastardo aléjate de mí antes de que te mate— gruño enfadada mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, por primera vez en años se sintió en calma, Naruto puso su mano en la frente de esta para adentrarse en su mente con una ilusión cuando de pronto su mente fue transportada a otro lugar.

 _Podía ver a un par de adultos haciendo la comida, un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer peli-rosa, camino en contra de su voluntad a una habitación apartada encontrándose con, lo que podría jurar, era Karin Uzumaki de niña._

— _Tayuya-onne-san — le saludo lanzándose en un abrazo contra él, ¿acaso estaba en los recuerdos de Tayuya? De pronto escucho como algo caía en la habitación donde los padres estaban preparando la comida, asomo su cabeza por la puerta encontrándose a su padre muerto y a su madre intentando escapar de un hombre, corrió de vuelta a la habitación agarrando a Karin y escondiéndola bajo la cama._

— _Escóndete aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, volveré por ti, lo prometo— le pidió a la niña que se tapó la boca, para asegurarse de que no la encontraran comenzó a correr como si apenas se enterase de que habían irrumpido en su hogar, antes de poder entrar al bosque fue atrapado por el hombre que había matado a su padre, por unos segundos lo último que escucho fue "Lord Orochimaru estará complacido" Los siguientes recuerdos eran palizas, torturas, experimentos y algunas violaciones en la guarida del sannin serpiente._

De pronto volvió al mundo real, su recién descubierta pariente le miraba sorprendida, cuando intento apartar su mano de la frente de esta una masa azul estaba por escapar de ella hasta que la regreso al cuerpo de su familiar, se levantó tembloroso antes de chocar su khakkhara contra el suelo, el aplastado lugar donde deberían estar los órganos de Tayuya empezaron a volver a su forma original, Naruto estaba creando la ilusión de órganos, estaba comprando tiempo, cuando el sello volvió a brillar absorbiendo la energía de la ilusión empezó a entender algo que le erizo el cuerpo, el sello no solo alteraba la conducta de la chica, también absorbía el chakra del mismo tipo que lo reforzaba, preocupado acerco su mano al sello, si estaba en lo correcto había descubierto accidentalmente, como todos los anteriores, otro camino del rinnegan, apretó el sello con su mano intentando frenar la ola de recuerdos que estaba intentando entrar en su mente para después jalar con fuerza extrayendo del sello una masa purpura que dejo al aire para que se diluyese en el ambiente.

— Karin nos espera en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, le alegrara saber que su hermana mayor está viva— hablo cuando todos los demás estaban junto a ellos y el sello maldito de Tayuya había desaparecido.

— Por favor sálvalo a él, a Kimimaro— pidió la chica mientras sus ojos se cerraban, viviría pero el cansancio era enorme como para mantenerse consciente por mucho.

— Por supuesto, Prima — respondió Naruto, si ella pedía por la vida de ese chico lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo.

— Gracias, en serio, gracias— agradeció Tayuya sonriendo mientras emprendían camino a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

 _Con Lee_

Gaara había podido atrapar a Kimimaro en su ataúd de arena después de un combate donde el Kaguya había estado disparando sus falanges contra el chico del desierto, Utakata estaba quieto observando todo, temía tener que ayudar contra este tipo, estaba por correr en dirección del Naruto original cuando el ataúd de arena exploto, Naruto estaba preparándose para la pelea, el clon yin/ Mukuro había descubierto un nuevo camino del rinnegan, hasta ahora había visto que ese sello podía afectar la conducta y quería ver si ese era el caso del de cabellos blancos.

Kimimaro había logrado escapar del sarcófago de arena, Gaara realizo unas posiciones de mano haciendo un tsunami de arena después de convertir la tierra de la pradera en arena, el territorio entero se convirtió en un desierto con copas de los árboles como arbustos, cuando Kimimaro se encontró atrapado en el tsunami Gaara puso sus manos en el suelo haciendo un entierro masivo de arena, Utakata miraba espantado el lugar, y el que creía que tenía un poder monstruoso.

De la arena broto una cola de, bueno, no sabían que era pero broto una cola, del suelo comenzó a salir Kimimaro, su piel se encontraba oscurecida y tenía cierto aire prehistórico, todos menos Naruto miraban con cierta sorpresa al joven.

— No me sorprende, con Yuno ni quemándola viva logre matarla, es más llamémosla, seguro será una reunión familiar agradable— comento Naruto tranquilo, Utakata miro al rubio con cierta pena en su mirada.

—_ Naruto, Yuno murió, su cuerpo sufrió de una enfermedad creada porque su cuerpo comenzó a ser intolerante al calcio— pronuncio el castaño, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacía él, su expresión era un claro "¿Pero qué demonios?"

— Me tienes que estar jodiendo, esa chica no se moría con nada— la mirada de pena del ninja de Kiri era plena seña de que no estaba mintiendo, genial ahora estaban enfrentando a, probablemente, el último miembro vivo del clan Kaguya, mientras Gaara se preparaba para el combate, Kimimaro saco su columna, si como lo oyen, creando una especies de ¿espada, lanza, cadena? Naruto no estaba seguro de que era exactamente, lo que fuese esa arma la lanzo contra Gaara como si fuese una cadena o látigo, estese cubrió con su arena quedando atrapado por la columna de su oponente, con su otro brazo construyo una especie de taladro.

Naruto estaba seguro de que eso traspasaría la barrera de su amigo, sin estar seguro del por qué se desato las vendas de sus brazos, siendo la primera vez que lo hacía estando en la segunda forma de Kiseki no Kishi, al instante en que sus brazos se encontraron con el aire puro estos fueron cubiertos por tatuajes, aun cuando lo que estaba por hacer era una imprudencia en toda regla se lanzó contra Kimimaro, que había escupido un poco de sangre al terminar de crear su taladro, para darle una oportunidad a Utakata de ir tras el original, apareció en segundos frente al peli-blanco dándole un golpe que lo mando al aire liberando a Gaara, usando sus vendas atrapo a Kimimaro en el aire, estrellándolo en el suelo, estaba por volver a atacar cuando vio como en sus vendas aparecía escrito algo, acerco sus vendas para leer encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una especie de chequeo médico del albino.

Aunque su conocimiento médico era relativamente menor al del resto de alumnos de Tsunade estaba seguro de algo, este tipo tenía una enfermedad terminal, considero decirles a sus amigos y solo esperar a que el tiempo lo eliminase pero estaba decidido a descubrir la ubicación de Orochimaru, aprovecharía la nueva habilidad descubierta por el clon yin para lograr su cometido, por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido pues Kimimaro había recuperado su látigo-Columna para atrapar a Gaara entre su columna y arena.

Gaara creo una especie de Tanuki para que fuese un poderoso escudo entre Kimimaro y él, el albino ataco perforando el poderoso escudo del pelirrojo, el taladro comenzó a resquebrajarse por la híper-presión de la arena.

— ¿Por qué sigues peleando? Incluso cuando esto signifique el fin de tu clan— pregunto calmado Gaara, se le estaba acabando el chakra y no podía permitirse fallar ahora, acabaría todo con su próximo movimiento.

— Por qué no estoy solo, mi existencia ha sido para sostener los deseos de Lord Orochimaru, significa que parte de mí siempre vivirá en el corazón de Lord Orochimaru— respondió Kimimaro, Naruto sentía relativa pena, el chico buscaba validar su propia existencia, buscar un motivo para vivir o alguien que lo necesitase para llenar el sentimiento de vacío en su propio corazón.

— Orochimaru te engaño por completo, pobre títere — concluyó Gaara creando una especie de trampa de arena que enterraba a Kimimaro cada vez más, de la arena y tierra comenzaron a brotar miles de cuchillas de hueso, Gaara los levanto a él y a los otros en una nube de arena, las palabras de Gaara comenzaron a resonar en la cabeza de Kimimaro llenándolo de voluntad, Naruto podía sentir ese sentimiento nacer en las profundidades de la tierra, el pelirrojo estaba arrodillado por el cansancio.

— ¡Yo no soy su títere! ¡Él fue el que me otorgo una vida y me dio sentido! ¡¿Pero cómo podía esperar que entiendan?! — gritó lanzándose al ataque Kimimaro brotando de un hueso cercano, estaba a centímetros de apuñalar a Gaara cuando Naruto apareció frente a él poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del Kaguya, la derecha sobre la marca de maldición mientras la izquierda sobre el corazón, el taladro creado por Kimimaro se empezó a volverse polvo, la marca de maldición retrocedió hasta que el chico volvió a su apariencia normal.

— existen dos técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo en mi arsenal capaces de desarmar a casi cualquier oponente, el primero "Expansión empática" que elimina cualquier sentimiento negativo del contrincante por unos segundos— explico Naruto, esta persona frente a él era como una vez el mismo lo fue, como lo fue Gaara, Haku y otros tantos conocidos.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Kimimaro tranquilo, se sentía en tanta paz además de sentir el chakra del rubio entrando en su cuerpo y sanando sus músculos, pulmones y corazón.

— Porque aún no has visto la verdad, Orochimaru solo te ve como una herramienta, a todos nos ve como herramientas— declaró Naruto viendo directamente a los ojos del otro.

— ¿Cómo es que tú, que él te desea como alumno, decir eso? — pregunto entristecido, si no fuera por la expansión empática ahora estaría hecho una fiera atacando al chico.

— Porque solo se interesa en la parte de mí que se parece a él, solo le interesa esa parte de mí que no teme a usar hasta el último recurso para obtener lo que desea, al final solo sería una herramienta para que Orochimaru siga vivo después de su muerte— Vio como de los ojos de Kimimaro empezaban a caer lágrimas — La segunda técnica es "El camino Humano" el camino que todos los mortales recorremos, nuestra historia, nuestro pasado— Naruto permitió que los recuerdos inundasen su mente.

Su mente fue llenada de las memorias de la soledad, olvido, abandono y carencia de motivos para existir, posteriormente el encuentro de Zabuza y Haku con Kimimaro, los encuentros con Orochimaru, el ataque a Kiri, toda la vida de Kimimaro cruzo su mente, cuando las memorias se terminaron el de cabellos blancos temblaba, y Naruto miraba el temblor y desdicha en esos ojos al descubrir la verdad detrás de su maestro.

— E-es el único que puede validar mi existencia— comento entre temblores el chico, a Naruto en parte le desagradaba demasiado esta parte, la revelación de la verdad de Orochimaru.

— Eres Kimimaro Kaguya, último de los Kaguya, un formidable guerrero, pero lo más importante, un ser humano que piensa, siente y vive — ante esas palabras Kimimaro comenzó a llorar — Todos buscamos como validar nuestra existencia y cortar nuestros lazos de la oscuridad, Gaara mataba y masacraba a todos sus oponentes, Neji atrapado en sus cadenas del destino, Lee buscando un rival, yo al buscar amigos, todos buscamos llenar ese vacío, encontrar a alguien que nos necesite y nos aprecie, vive un poco más y encuentra a esa persona que no te vea como herramienta— aconsejo Naruto sonriendo, Kimimaro lagrimeaba intentando calmar su respiración.

— Y-ya no puedo hacerlo, estoy atado a él hasta la muerte— se lamentó el de ojos verdes, Naruto agarro la marca de maldición y jaló, una masa purpura fue arrancada de Kimimaro, el sello desapareció mientras la mano izquierda brillaba en color dorado.

— No me gusta hacer de juez, jurado y verdugo pero siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades, cuando a una persona se le forzó a seguir un camino considero que no existe una segunda oportunidad porque nunca se permitió experimentar la primera, disfruta tu vida Kimimaro — hablo Naruto cuando aparto su mano del pecho del chico, había usado la más absoluta habilidad de Kiseki no Kishi; híper curación, en otras palabras acababa de curar a Kimimaro, cayo de rodillas agotado, esperando que Utakata haya llegado con el original cerro los ojos cansado, estaba por caer contra uno de los picos de hueso cuando fue sostenido por Kimimaro que le miraba con agradecimiento puro en sus llorosos ojos.

— Te lo agradezco Uzumaki Naruto, me encuentro en deuda contigo— segundos después lo dejo suavemente en el suelo antes de emprender carrera detrás del original.

— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Te salva la vida y vas a entregarlo con Orochimaru?! — Gritó Lee furioso, solo recibió una mirada tranquila del Kaguya.

— Claro que no, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Naruto-sama vuelva sano y salvo a Konoha— respondió antes de seguir corriendo, Gaara miraba todo el asunto tranquilo, si intentaba hacer de Naruto su nuevo maestro/amo, lo que fuese, confiaba en que el rubio lo guiaría por el buen camino.

 _Con Naruto_

Acababa de alcanzar a Sasuke en el valle del fin, el pelinegro sobre la cabeza de Madara Uchiha, y el sobre la de Hashirama Senju, se encontraba demasiado cansado, solo esperaba que su clon Natsu se dispersara para que le transmitiese su chakra o que Sasuke no quisiese pelear.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué escapas?! — pregunto Naruto, no entendía por qué su compañero escapaba de la aldea.

— La aldea de la hoja está llena de corrupción, Itachi estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo atrás, su orgullo, su familia, su felicidad, por esa maldita aldea, le mandaron destruir a su propia familia para proteger esta aldea — empezó a gritarle Sasuke mientras preparaba un chidori — ¡Voy a destruir a los altos mandos de la aldea para vengar el sacrificio de Itachi! — le termino de gritar.

— Sasuke razona de una maldita vez, Itachi hizo lo que hizo por proteger la aldea que amaba, ¿crees que estará feliz de que su único hermano intente destruir lo que el protegió con todo su corazón? — pregunto intentando que el chico entrase en razón, ¿acaso Sasuke no podía dejar ir su odio o entender lo que motivo a su hermano?

— ¡Lo perdí todo por esa aldea, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano, mi clan! Konoha no lo merecía, no pienso perdonarla, la destruiré hasta sus cimientos, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, no tengo el poder para lograrlo, ¡Por eso me voy con Orochimaru! ¡El me dará el poder para destruir esa maldita aldea! — gritó Sasuke mirándole con su sharingan con tres tomas, la marca de maldición lo transformo en su segunda fase, de su espalda brotaban una especie de manos/ alas.

— ¡Despierta, Sasuke! Orochimaru solo te está utilizando — gritó Naruto agotado, no le quedaba casi chakra y por desgracia parecía que su compañero si quería pelear, podía sentir a Utakata y Kimimaro acercarse pero aún estaban demasiado lejos como para poder llegar a ayudarle.

— Tu, tu eres una de las esperanzas de la aldea, una luz en su futuro, si tu mueres la aldea caerá en la desgracia— empezó a hablar mientras miraba al contrario con una mirada psicótica, la marca de maldición de Sasuke volvió a mostrarse sobre su piel brillando en un color purpura — jeje cierto, cierto — se habló a sí mismo mientras su mirada se volvía más demencial y su sonrisa se alargaba — Cierto, si tú te vuelves contra la aldea está comenzara a derrumbarse por sí sola dejándola tan desprotegida que destruirla será sencillo, solo debo llevarte con Orochimaru — declaró el pelinegro mientras la marca de maldición volvía a extenderse por el transformado cuerpo del chico volviéndolo a transformar mientras este gritaba de dolor, cuando la segunda transformación se completó Sasuke tenía una cola negra de serpiente, cuernos brotaban de su cabeza y su cabeza tomo una ligera forma draconiana y el chidori que tenía se deshacía.

En menos de un segundo el pelinegro apareció frente a él golpeándolo en el estómago sacándole el aire haciéndole caer arrodillado, el Uchiha tenía una cantidad brutal de fuerza física en ese estado, Sasuke le levanto de la camisa antes de comenzar a ir a la frontera, cuando estaba por pasar de las manos de Hashirama a las de Madara, golpeó el rostro de su compañero, este le soltó y cayó al agua, mientras caía sintió como un golpe de chakra llegaba a él, solo había un motivo por el cual llegase tanto chakra a él, su clon Natsu se acababa de matar para que recuperase su chakra.

Cuando chocó contra el agua logro ponerse de pie y segundos después Sasuke llego junto a él para soltarle otro golpe en la cara, el chico volvió a crear un chidori antes de correr contra el rubio atravesándole el hombro, el dolor era horrible, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza física para absorber el chakra del ataque, mientras la mano del Uchiha seguía cruzando su cuerpo, la marca de maldición de Sasuke comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo del Uzumaki, en cuestión de segundos una marca de maldición apareció en el brazo de Naruto, está parecía una serpiente formando un remolino, su mente cayó en la inconciencia entrando en su paisaje mental, antes de caer inconsciente le pidió a Kurama lo protegiese dejándole el control de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba en su paisaje mental pero este se encontraba distorsionado era demasiado oscuro y una neblina negruzca envolvía el lugar, toda la vegetación y fauna que habitualmente veía ahora estaba podrida y muerta, frente a él se encontraba Orochimaru viéndole con aquella maligna sonrisa y sentía su cuerpo entumido.

— Kukuku al fin Sasuke entro en contacto contigo, Naruto — hablo Orochimaru, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto mirándole desconcertado, sentía todo su chakra alterarse de un modo doloroso.

— Para esto tendría que explicarte muchas cosas, pero creo que como mi futuro alumno tienes derecho a saber — comenzó a hablar como un profesor dando una clase — Primero que nada tienes que entender que el sello maldito, sin importar su variante, se encarga de introducir energía natural en el cuerpo del usuario dándole un notorio aumento en sus capacidades, mientras no sea dominado provoca que el usuario pierda la cabeza en frenesís de poder— explico tranquilamente, en eso sentía como la marca en su cuerpo luchaba por activarse.

— En cada uno dejo una parte de mí para renacer en caso de ser necesario o para guiar a los usuarios por el camino que necesito e incluso modificar el sello a distancia, teóricamente no hay un modo de remover la marca una vez puesta pero tú lo lograste, hasta hace poco existían solo dos versiones de este sello, el cielo que la tienen casi todos, y la de la tierra que tiene Kimimaro, pero gracias a que tu lograste eliminar el que te puse me vi forzado a experimentar un poco más, ese que tú tienes es mi nueva creación; el sello maldito de la oscuridad, este tiene unas pocas diferencias al resto, es más poderoso y riesgoso que los anteriores y su transformación abarca más niveles, pero eso no es lo importante porque podrías eliminarla igual que las anteriores, esta se conectó a tu sistema nervioso de un modo especial, tu cuerpo rechazara cualquier intención de eliminarla — explicó sonriente, Naruto estaba empezando a sentir pánico, la marca de maldición empezaba a ganarle.

— Claro que para alterar el sello de la forma en que lo hice con el de Sasuke probablemente lo hubiese vuelto loco o matado en el proceso, es una suerte de que Tsunade se asegurara de que sanara bien, por eso es el sello perfeccionado del cielo para implantar en ti el sello de la oscuridad, este sello que deje en ti tiene una característica especial para mi alumno especial, puede asimilar kekei genkais, aunque eso hace tú ADN muy inestable, cuando llegues conmigo empezaremos los implantes, quiero que tu futuro camino a obtener lo que yo no logre; la inmortalidad, sea un poco más sencillo, es una desgracia que Sakon y Ukon murieran pero tenemos células suyas en los laboratorios, podremos lograr que lo asimiles— siguió explicando viéndole con diversión.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Naruto agotado, la marca empezaba a ganarle la batalla, acerco su mano intentando tocarla para desprenderla de él como lo había hecho con Tayuya y Kimimaro pero apenas acerco su mano sintió un inmenso dolor que le forzó a alejarse, con que eso era a lo que se refería con que no podía quitársela.

— El clan Uzumaki tiene una rareza que siempre me llamó la atención, en cada generación nacen varios kekei genkais raros dentro del clan pero habitualmente no se heredan o mueren junto al usuario, tu rinnegan, Karin con su mordida sanadora, Tayuya con la materialización yin que utiliza, Tsunayoshi Uzumaki con sus llamas de hielo, el ojo de la desesperación de Junko Uzumaki, pero necesitaba a alguien de la rama principal u original del clan para poder analizar esto, tal vez podían hacer renacer kekei genkais muertos, esto siempre me dio curiosidad, aunque hasta ahora más allá del rinnegan no renació ningún otro, con la muerte de Kushina pensé que mis deseos de averiguar más de su extraño ADN se esfumaría, pero luego naciste tú y reviviste mi oportunidad de investigar, nos vemos pronto Naruto-kun— se despidió, sin poderlo controlar volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, la marca de maldición se extendió por completo, su mente empezó a ser llenada con deseos de sangre y batalla.

— Al fin despiertas Naruto— hablo Sasuke con su mirada psicótica, sin estar seguro de porque le golpeo el rostro tirándolo contra la estatua de Hashirama — ¿Quieres pelear? Jeje no me sorprende, cuando obtienes este magnífico poder solo deseas probarlo — Naruto vio su propio reflejo en el agua, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por marcas negras que parecían serpientes, estas siguieron creciendo hasta envolverlo por completo, cuando la transformación termino su piel se encontraba oscurecida, tenía tres colas con pinchos, sus manos tenían garras, y en su frente aparecía una especie de flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo, su cabello se volvió rojo, viendo su imagen sintió una cantidad de alegría psicótica, estaba por ponerse a reír como loco cuando la voz de Kurama le despertó.

— Cachorro ¡despierta! — le gritó, con esas palabras un poco de razón volvió a él — cachorro quédate conmigo, lucha contra ese sello — pidió Kurama preocupado, ese sello estaba lavándole el cerebro a su cachorro, necesitaba frenarlo o se volvería un mini clon de Orochimaru.

— K-Kurama— gimoteo el chico, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo — por favor mantenme en la realidad — pidió suplicante, sabía que en cualquier momento podía perder el control.

— Claro Naruto— respondió tranquilo, estaba intentando idear un método para deshacer ese sello o volver a su cachorro a la normalidad, lo único que sintió era la energía entrar dentro de él y mezclarse con su propio chakra — Cachorro usa el cuerpo de dragón, ese fuego consume la energía natural puede que destruya el sello o lo dañe.

Naruto lo realizo comenzando a prenderse en fuego purpura, la marca brillo unos segundos mientras lo que parecían alas crecían en la espalda del Uzumaki para segundos después comenzar a quemarse, el cuerpo del chico volvió a la normalidad con excepción de un mechón rojo que caía entre sus ojos, la marca de maldición fue cubierta por el fuego, se le estaba acabando el chakra y podía sentir como se acercaba Kabuto y Orochimaru, para su desgracia llegarían antes que Utakata, tenía que escapar pero para eso tenía que ganar distancia entre Sasuke y él, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a Sasuke mientras este preparaba otro chidori, en estos instantes odiaba que su profesor le enseñase ese jutsu, el de cabellos negros corrió detrás de él y estando a menos de tres metros el rubio dejo de concentrar chakra en sus pies hundiéndose, preparo chakra para su huida cuando el Uchiha estrello su chidori negro contra el agua creando una enorme explosión.

 _30 minutos después_

Utakata, Kimimaro, Deidara y Kakashi llegaron al valle del fin buscando a cualquiera de los dos chicos, cuando no encontraron ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto entristecidos volvieron a la aldea.

 _En Konoha_

Itachi comenzaba a abrir los ojos encontrándose con Anko Mitarashi apuntándole con un kunai, estaba por devolver el ataque cuando entro en la habitación de hospital Tsunade.

— Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien y reponiéndote de la cirugía, lamento tener que darle esta noticia a alguien que ha hecho tanto por la aldea pero; tu hermano a huido de la aldea — le saludo la rubia tetona al Uchiha, este estaba por levantarse cuando el kunai de Anko se clavó rozando su entrepierna, miro a Anko intentando mantener la calma, algo no muy sencillo cuando veías a tu exnovia mirándote como una serpiente mira a su presa.

— Alto ahí pajarraco, tienes que quedarte a descansar— le ordeno para después esposarle a la cama, esto le traía muchos recuerdos de noches no muy divertidas con la chica.

— Pero Sasuke, y Naruto— intento refutar viendo a la chica, la mirada de está apuntándole a su entrepierna, junto a lo que parecían más esposas, le hizo desistir de su idea, justo en ese momento llego Kakashi con la mirada gacha.

— Tsunade-sama, lamento tener que dar estas noticias, No pudimos recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha y tenemos motivos para creer que en el proceso de llevo a Naruto — se lamentó el de cabello gris, el sonido de algo cayendo los alarmo a todos, en la puerta se encontraba Iruka y Konohamaru que se encontraban quietos después de que se les cayese unos floreros.

— Naruto-nii ¿qué? — pregunto Konohamaru comenzando a llorar al igual que Iruka.

— Anko, suéltame, voy a ir a matar a Orochimaru y traer de regreso a mis hermanitos — ordeno Itachi mientras su mirada denotaba ira pura y su Mangekyo Sharingan activo, Kakashi no mentiría, estaba acojonado, cuando estaba por destrozar las esposas, ante la tardanza de su exnovia en hacerlo, un punto apareció en la habitación emitiendo ondas rotatorias, comenzando a formarse el cuerpo de Naruto, su brazo izquierdo estaba quemado mientras la herida en su hombro aún brotaba sangre, y de sus ojos caían lágrimas de sangre.

— Lo… Lamento — se disculpó el chico antes de caer inconsciente, todos corrieron a su dirección antes de subirlo a una camilla y entrar en la sala de cirugías.

— Y yo que pensé que este día no podía estar más atareado — se quejó Tsunade entrando al quirófano.

 _2 semanas más tarde_

Naruto abría los ojos, sobrevivir a una explosión eléctrica estando bajo el agua le había agotado incluso cuando había logrado absorber casi todo el chakra de ese ataque, frente a él se encontraba Kimimaro, Shikamaru, Tamari, todos los que habitaban el complejo Uzumaki, Tsunade, Jiraiya, los de la arena, a su lado en otras camas se encontraban Tayuya, Neji, Kiba y Choji, estos últimos dos se encontraban mucho mejor que el resto, aunque los otros dos se encontraban bastante sanos.

— Hasta que por fin te despiertas, rubio tarado — le gruño Tayuya sonriéndole, ahora no estaba seguro si los insultos eran cosa del sello o no.

— ya nos tenías preocupado, creímos que en serio estabas muerto — agradeció Kiba con Akamaru en su regazo, ese maldito rubio les había sacado un susto de muerte.

— ¿Qué tan mal estaba? — preguntó Naruto curioso, estaba seguro que estaba drogado y bastante.

— Mocoso, tenías el brazo quemado, por lo que deduzco era tu fuego, cuando ese fuego no debió herirte, una abertura en el hombro, en la que por cierto te faltaba un hueso, y con una extraña marca de maldición en el brazo que estaba deteriorada al punto de que probablemente la destruiste o algo parecido, tuviste suerte de que alcanzara a operarte — respondió Tsunade, el chico había despertado bastante en estas dos semanas pero esta era la primera vez en que mantenía la conciencia

— ¿Cómo me curaste? — pregunto Naruto, su brazo lo tenía y no lo sentía precisamente quemado.

— Use un hueso de Kimimaro junto a algo de tejido, no había mucho que fuera compatible contigo por lo que tuve que ser creativa; aproveche un poco del tejido del brazo que trajo Kiba, tejido de Kimimaro y un poco del tejido de Hashirama de los laboratorios de Danzo para reconstruir tu brazo — respondió Tsunade calmada, lo que le había sorprendido era la compatibilidad que habían tenido el tejido del clan Senju y Kaguya con el del Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto desconcertado, entendía lo del hueso de Kimimaro pero los otros dos no tenía idea.

— Las células de Hashirama tienen una propiedad curativa muy alta lo que ayudo a reconstruir el brazo, lo otro fue porque no teníamos más donadores compatibles de tejido y usamos ese que no había comenzado a descomponerse de un modo que le dejase inutilizable, es poco probable que desarrolles algún kekei genkai pero en caso de que ocurra avísame— explico la rubia viendo al chico, ciertamente dudaba apareciese el kekei genkai de los gemelos, pero del Kaguya o Senju comenzó a dudar por la compatibilidad que había mostrado, lo dudaba pero aún cabía la posibilidad, de grandes ejemplos tenía a Danzo y a Yamato.

— Lo lamento Naruto-kun, estaban usando algo de mi tejido para recuperar los órganos de Tayuya-onee-san y Tsunade-sama dijo que no debía someterme a dos cirugías de remoción de tejido por un tiempo— se disculpó la pelirroja que abrazaba a su hermana.

— Naruto, quiero llevarte a un entrenamiento de tres años — declaro Jiraiya seguro, conociendo los sueños de su alumno esto era, tal vez, la mejor opción a seguir, además podría protegerlo, puede que incluso invitasen a Haku, quien sabe.

— déjeme pensarlo, por favor — pidió Naruto volviéndose a recostándose.

Bueno aquí el final del capítulo, en este ocurrió el escape de Sasuke de la aldea y todo lo que eso involucra, ya en el próximo capítulo ocurriría el salto de tres años y un tanto más, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, en cuanto a lo de Yuno; la verdad es que la creé puramente para ocupar un lugar como miembro del equipo de Kiri, siendo que no se me ocurría algo para darle plena utilidad termine matándola, espero nadie se haya encariñado con el personaje.


	14. El retorno de los seis caminos

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, ahora paso el lapso de entrenamiento de tres años

También pregunto si tienen ideas para los nuevos espadachines de la niebla, solo hacen falta dos, considere meter a King de Nanatzu no Taizai y Chastiefol pero no estoy seguro.

3 Años después del escape de Sasuke, Konoha

Karin acababa de salir del hospital después de entrenar con su maestra Tsunade junto a sus compañeras Hinata, Hana e Ino, ahora estaba caminando en dirección del complejo del clan Uzumaki donde le debería estar esperando Tayuya, ahora tenía el cabello más largo y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, ella y Tayuya eran las Uzumakis dentro de la aldea pues no habían querido seguir el entrenamiento de 3 años de Jiraiya porque no era su fuerte y preferían entrenar con Tsunade, ella entrenaba en ninjutsu médico principalmente mientras Tayuya lo hacía en genjutsu y materialización de chakra yin especial.

Ocasionalmente le llegaban cartas de Naruto, con el tiempo había estado segura de sus sentimientos hacía el rubio, se había enamorado, le había salvado de un mundo de dolor y soledad, le había devuelto a su hermana después de años de haberla perdido cuando su esperanza de volver a verla se habían perdido, sus sentimientos los tenía bastante claros, las cartas rara vez explicaban más allá de su estado como tal evitando los entrenamientos, cosa que no le parecía rara contando que normalmente le escribía en su tiempo libre intentando olvidar o relajarse de los entrenamientos, además de decirle que le mostraría una pequeña sorpresa, se sentía emocionada, según las cartas llegarían pronto.

El día en que Naruto se había marchado junto a Haku y Kimimaro fue bastante emotivo, los compañeros de la hoja se despidieron con cariño, los de la arena con un poco de seriedad pero con su rasgo de cariño, los de la neblina lo hicieron con alegría y promesas de una pelea, Deidara prometió verle nuevamente antes de volver a su aldea, hasta donde sabía Naruto y su grupo viajaron por todo el país del fuego, bastante del país del agua, gran parte del país del rayo y algo del país del viento, habían hecho misiones a lo largo de su recorrido en el que ocasionalmente se sumaba Suiguetsu o Utakata.

Cuando entró en el complejo del clan se encontró con Itachi tomando té junto a su hermana Tayuya, el Uchiha había tenido que quedarse dentro de la aldea por su enfermedad hasta terminar de recuperarse, la propia Tsunade le había asegurado que tardaría mínimo 2 años de descanso en poder recuperarse totalmente, además de 6 meses de descanso después de implantarse el Sharingan de Shisui, pues Naruto le entrego el que tenía Danzo y el propio Itachi tenía el otro, nunca había visto la forma del ojo pero le llamaba la atención.

Otro motivo por el cual se había quedado, además de para entrenar con Tsunade, era que ella era una de las pocas personas que podía tomar cargo del clan Uzumaki mientras Naruto estaba fuera de la aldea, y así se había unido a la red de espionaje del rubio, sus agentes en Suna resultaban ser Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, la primera era la embajadora de Suna, el segundo era el líder del clan Subaku no y parecía estar luchando por un lugar de importancia dentro de la aldea, y Gaara se había vuelto el quinto Kazekage, los agentes en Kiri eran Suiguetsu y Utakata, el primero era el actual líder del clan Hozuki y uno de los nuevos siete espadachines, Utakata se había posicionado como un sabio y era otro miembro de los espadachines, en Kumo contaba con Bee y su equipo, los tres estaban entre los mejores ninjas de su aldea dándoles un valor de peso, en Iwa tenía a Deidara que se había vuelto el capitán del escuadrón de explosivos y en Konoha estaban ella, Itachi, Hana y Hinata.

— Hola Karin — le saludo su hermana, mientras ella entrenaba con su maestra en persona casi todos los días su hermana lo hacía unos pocos días a la semana y los otros los dedicaba a misiones y experimentar con su chakra yin, Itachi venía ocasionalmente a la casa para escapar de Anko, que era quien lo había estado manteniendo en el tiempo que no podía ir a misiones, y tener un momento de paz.

— Buenas tardes Karin — le saludo calmado el Uchiha, él había sido el más frustrado entre los presentes, había tenido que quedarse sin hacer nada contra Orochimaru por 2 años cuando desde hacía mucho deseaba ir por su cabeza y buscar a su hermano — él llegara hoy si no me equivoco— eso explicaba que hacía aquí hoy, cuando proceso lo dicho por el Uchiha salió corriendo a la entrada de la aldea, sabía que era un poco obsesivo pero realmente había extrañado en demasía al chico, cuando llego se encontró con Hinata, lo que le confirmo que el chico debía estar pronto a llegar, tres sombras aparecieron en el horizonte, mientras estas se acercaban fue capaz de reconocerlas, la primera era Haku, que utilizaba una chamarra azul oscura, unos pantalones marrones y una blusa blanca, ciertamente había tenido que reconocerle que su pecho había crecido, ahora tenía una copa C pequeña, mantenía su firme y redondo trasero que tenía en el pasado y su cara se había vuelto ligeramente más femenina, oficialmente la chica había dejado de ser andrógina.

La segunda figura era Kimimaro, el chico era un poco más alto de cómo lo recordaba, seguía usando ropa ligera, tanto que probablemente no le importara romperla, era una túnica blanca como la que usaba en su tiempo como ninja del sonido y unos pantalones negros, apenas había cambiado, la tercer figura era el sannin Jiraiya que no había tenido cambio alguno, no mentiría, se sentía un poco decepcionada de no ver a su rubio, por la cara de Hinata podía asegurar que no era la excepción.

Cuando el trio llego junto a ellas saludo a Haku con un abrazo, como alumnas de Tsunade tenían una buena relación, ella al ser de las más avanzadas le pidió a su maestra pergaminos para entrenar durante ese tiempo, Hinata hizo lo mismo sumándose en un abrazo entre tres.

— No es que no los haya extrañado, excepto a ti sabio pervertido, pero ¿Dónde está Naruto? Creí que venía junto a ustedes — preguntó Hinata curiosa, sabían que muy rara vez se separaban, ya sea para misiones que tenían que hacer para mantenerse un poco o cuando Naruto se quedaba un poco más en alguna aldea pero no creía que fuese el caso.

— Se quedó un poco atrás, está descargando la energía natural que absorbió en este tramo— respondió Haku tranquila, ese dato era el único que si les había contado a todos en sus cartas, la marca de maldición de la oscuridad de Orochimaru se había dañado severamente ese día más no se había destruido, lo único que quedaba como muestra de aquella marca era un tatuaje de un dragón negro, ya no tenía parte del alma del sannin pero seguía absorbiendo energía natural casi constantemente sin poder frenarse lo que había forzado al rubio a entrenar casi en cada momento para descargar esa energía sobrante — deberá llegar en unos minutos— añadió la kunoichi comenzando a caminar hacia el complejo.

Le siguieron tranquilas, hablando de cualquier cosa, ya sea ropa o entrenamientos, la chica había entrenado kenjutsu con Naruto y siendo que tenía la múltiple nacionalidad que tenía Naruto, y todo el clan Uzumaki, se había unido a los siete espadachines junto a Kimimaro, ambas espadas habían sido forjadas por el rubio como las del resto del grupo.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un chico alto, de cabellos rubios salvo por un mechón rojo que caía entre tur ojos, vestía unos pantalones negros, una playera roja, una chamarra negra con un remolino rojo en su espalda, sus botas negras con detalles plateados, en su brazo izquierdo se encontraban atadas bandas de Konoha y Kiri, en el derecho de Suna y Kumo, su mirada anillada les miraban con alegría, en cuestión de segundos se vio tacleado por Karin y Hinata en un abrazo, Itachi le palmeaba el hombro a su hermano adoptivo después de ayudarle a levantarse, Tayuya saludaba de abrazo a Kimimaro, ella junto a Naruto apostaron contra Shikamaru y Temari que esos dos terminaban como pareja.

— Así que ya llegaste mocoso rubio— saludo Zabuza entrando en la casa, él había partido a una misión de asesinato pero por lo que veían acababa de llegar — prepárate que mañana tendremos una pequeña prueba con algunos de tus compañeros, quiero oír lo nuevo.

— No, no, no, si tendremos un entrenamiento mañana dejaremos todo esto de nuestros avances para ese día, creo que incluso pueden unírsenos Utakata y Suiguetsu para poder entrenar los 5 espadachines de la niebla— respondió Naruto tranquilo, Haku y Kimimaro asintieron.

— ¿ya están todos los espadachines? — pregunto Zabuza curioso, se preguntaba cómo serían las otras espadas.

— Solo nos faltan 2, esperamos encontrar pronto a quienes tomen los puestos — respondió Kimimaro tranquilo sonriéndole a la peli-rosa, ahora Karin y Naruto se voltearon a ver, ambos estaban seguros de que esos dos terminarían como pareja.

— por el momento quisiésemos descansar y ver la aldea, tal vez un baño en las termas, saludar a las chicas — continuo Haku sonriendo tranquila, quería relajarse un poco y ver a sus antiguas amigas, por lo que había visto el busto de Hinata era más grande ¿no le dolía la espalda? Y que se había dejado el pelo más largo, se preguntaba cómo se verían Ino, Yugito y Hana.

— ¿Itachi-ni, entrenaras con nosotros? — pregunto Naruto sonriéndole al hombre frente a él, este solo sonrió amable revolviéndole los cabellos al Uzumaki.

— puede que sí, sería bueno probar mi estado, dos años de entrenamientos ligeros no son buenos para mantener el nivel— contesto feliz, al rubio le agradaba ver este lado más emotivo de su hermano mayor adoptivo, era hasta relajante.

— Muy bien iré a ver a los viejos amigos, nos veremos en la noche— se despidió el rubio antes de desaparecer en un vórtice de ondas giratorias que nacían de su ojo.

— Veo que domino el Kamui al punto de usarlo para transportarse— comento Itachi viendo el lugar donde había estado el chico.

— A medias, puede hacerlo 3 veces al día e intenta aumentarlo— añadió Haku tranquila saliendo de la casa, suponía que Naruto quería hablar con alguien en particular o estaba buscando a esa persona, ella siguió a Hinata y Karin a ver a su maestra.

Con Naruto

Apareció en el campo de entrenamiento 8, frente a él estaban de espaldas un chico que usaba una gabardina, que podía sentir que era Shino, y a un castaño con ropas negras y un gran perro blanco, ¡vaya! Akamaru había crecido bastante, había venido aquí porque había sentido a sus dos amigos ahí y que, al menos 4 más se acercaban, solo unos minutos más tarde aparecieron en el campo Shikamaru discutiendo con Temari, Choji e Ino.

Shikamaru no había cambiado bastante más allá del uniforme chunin habitual, Temari usando un vestido negro, Choji usaba ahora una camiseta roja con algo de armadura, Ino casi no había cambiado nada solo había cambiado las vendas dejando de usarlas y ahora en sus piernas usaba redes que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, aprovechando que una gran cantidad de sus amigos estaba ahí salió de su pequeño escondite.

— ¡Hola chicos! — saludo apareciendo de detrás del árbol donde se encontraba, Kiba soltó un ligero grito sorprendido, Shino solo levanto una ceja, Choji le abrazo saludándolo animadamente, Shikamaru y Temari solo sonreían mientras le saludaban, Ino se unió al abrazo para comenzar a buscar con la mirada a Haku, todos los que habían sido alumnos directos de Tsunade tenían una buena relación de amistad.

— Veo que no era solo un rumor el que volverías pronto— le saludo Shikamaru dándole la mano, también saludo a Temari y Shino, pues Kiba le miraba con un poco de enfado, cuando terminaron los saludos Kiba por fin se dignó a saludarle, ahora se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen.

— Escuche que mañana tendrás una prueba para ver tus avances, ¿estás preparado? — preguntó Shikamaru, él se encontraba entre los que lo examinarían pero quería saber la opinión del chico.

— Tal vez, mañana se nos sumaran a la prueba Suiguetsu y Utakata para que entrenemos como los siguientes espadachines, espero que sea difícil — respondió el chico, esperaba que el combate fuese bastante complicado, quería poder demostrar un par de trucos que aprendió en su tiempo de entrenamiento.

— mañana llegaran Lee, Neji y Ten Ten para complicar un poco más el entrenamiento— añadió Temari tranquila, quería ver las mejorías de su amigo, Yugito entro al local poco después, hasta donde sabía ella seguía entrenando tanto con Tsunade como aparte pero le sorprendía no haberla visto antes.

— Lamento la tardanza, estaba con el resto de las chicas en el centro comercial, fueron a beber un poco al complejo Uzumaki pero no quería embriagarme, no quiero tener resaca para los entrenamientos de mañana— se disculpó la rubia sentándose junto a su prometido, ella había preferido terminar sus entrenamientos con Tsunade en la aldea en lugar de acompañarle en su entrenamiento, cuando todos terminaron se retiraron a descansar, al momento en que él y Yugito llegaron al complejo pudieron comprobar que ciertamente se habían alcoholizado, todas y cada una se encontraban sonrojadas y bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana, ignorando un poco a las chicas que parecían comenzar a jugar alguna clase de juego, al momento de entrar en su habitación atrapo a la rubia en un fogoso beso, honestamente llevaba un tiempo con la calentura.

— ¿Quieres jugar, gatita? — preguntó el rubio viendo a su prometida, esta puso una mano en su pecho para separarlo suavemente.

— Mañana cuanto quieras, hoy debes descansar pues el día de mañana será ocupado— respondió ella sonriendo maliciosa, ¿le gustaría pasar una buena noche con su prometido? Claro, pero mañana tendrían una prueba y mejor estar en buenas condiciones.

— Eres mala gatita, buenas noches— se quejó Naruto para recostarse en la cama acomodándose para dormir, la rubia se retiró de la habitación, ella también tenía que descansar para el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente

Se despertó temprano y bajo a la cocina, viendo que nadie estaba despierto se decidió a hacer el desayuno, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en despertar Haku y Kimimaro, los tres llevaban despertando tan temprano como podían para entrenar, pues ya le habían confirmado que sus compañeros espadachines llegarían temprano para la prueba/ entrenamiento que tendrían, sirvió el arroz en los platos junto al pescado esperando a que los demás se despertasen, en cuestión de minutos bajó Haku vestida con unos pantalones Anbu azules, una blusa blanca y su cabello sujetado en una coleta baja con su broche de copo de nieve.

— veo que ya bajaste me princesa de hielo— saludo el rubio guiñándole un ojo, ella se acercó para besarle.

— Estaba terminando de alistarme, pensé que sería la primera en bajar— reconoció Haku tranquila, hacía casi dos años que tenían una vida sexual activa.

— ya ves que no— contestó sonriente, hubieran comenzado una sesión de besos, que probablemente terminarían en sexo, si no fuese porque Kimimaro había bajado las escaleras, en cuestión de una media hora bajaron el resto, Karin agarro la comida de prisa mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y salía corriendo mientras murmuraba un "Lo siento, voy tarde" Tayuya fue la siguiente en bajar con una enorme pereza mientras se sentaba a comer, Zabuza entro por la puerta principal ¿Dónde diablos había estado anoche? Y Jiraiya llego una hora más tarde.

— espero hayan descansado bien porque vamos a ir a hacer su prueba— fueron las palabras de Zabuza antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, no necesitaron más información para ir al campo de entrenamiento 13, en el lugar se encontraron a algunos de sus compañeros, Kakashi, Asuma, Kiba, Itachi, Shino, Neji y Shikamaru, solo fue cuestión de segundos el esperar para que aparecieran Suiguetsu y Utakata, apenas habían cambiado en esos años.

— ¿Cómo quieren hacer esto? ¿Por ramas o combates totales? — fue la pregunta del espadachín.

— Yo opino que combates totales— fue la opinión de Suiguetsu, se voltearon a ver a los ojos, era una buena opción.

— Creo que ya se decidieron— fueron las palabras de Zabuza antes de desenfundar su espada e intentar decapitar a Suiguetsu, este alcanzo a apartarse para mirar al ex-ninja de la niebla con asombro— está es una pelea, no piensen que tendremos piedad— fueron sus palabras, Karin, que había llegado junto a Tsunade y las demás alumnas de esta, activo unos sellos en el campo dividiendo a todos en 5 diferentes lugares.

Zabuza estaba contra Suiguetsu, Utakata quedo junto a Neji y Shikamaru, Shino junto a Haku, Tayuya y Kakashi junto a Kimimaro, por último Naruto quedó atrapado junto a Kiba, Itachi y Asuma.

— Creó que esto es un poco injusto— fue la queja del rubio mientras se mantenía atento a los movimientos de los demás.

— No puedes culparnos, eres a quien más debemos examinar— respondió Asuma, por muchos motivos a él era a quien más tenían que presionar si querían ver sus avances.

El rubio desenfundo a Nomikumo, esta se transformó primero en una larga lanza negra con la punta plateada, esta siguió cambiando de forma hasta ser una guadaña negra con decorados de lobos, en ambos extremos había puntas de lanzas de un color plateado al igual que la cuchilla de la guadaña.

— Esta es la forma terrestre de Nomikumo; Chijo no Mure— fue la presentación del arma mientras la giraba con su mano para después posarla en su hombro, fue cuestión de segundos para que Asuma se lanzara al ataque con sus cuchillas en mano, los golpes de este eran frenados por el mango de la guadaña, mientras esto ocurría Kiba intento atacar por la espalda al rubio, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de esto enterró la base de su arma en el suelo a la vez que bloqueaba el golpe de Asuma una lanza roja de aproximadamente dos metros salió justo frente a él, pateó al fumador en el estómago, agarró la lanza y soltó la guadaña saltando hacía atrás ganando distancia, al instante en que soltó el arma negra esta comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

— Sé que tal vez la siguiente pregunta este fuera de lugar, pero ¿Qué demonios? — preguntó Kiba curioso, esto era algo que no previeron bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Son dos armas en una misma forma, la guadaña es; Sogiba, la lanza es; Kirasupia— respondió Naruto viendo tranquilo a sus oponentes, aunque teóricamente ambas armas eran bastante poderosas tenían unos pocos defectos que tenía que cuidar, no podía soltar sus dos armas a la vez o volvería a su forma anterior, el otro punto es que necesitaba mantenerse cerca de la tierra o podría entrar en desventaja.

Ahora fue Kiba el primero en atacar, mientras Akamaru atacaba por la espalda al chico, el rubio choco la base de la lanza haciendo aparecer la guadaña frenando el ataque del perro, después de que la guadaña saliese del suelo levanto el arma roja y lanzo un corte que pudo herir levemente el brazo del Inuzuka, este se apartó junto a su perro mascota, el castaño cubrió su mano con un chakra verde claramente reconocible como ninjutsu médico.

— ¿Ninjutsu médico? ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? — cuestiono Naruto sorprendido, hasta donde recordaba su compañero jamás se interesó por dicha rama shinobi.

— Aprendí un par de meses después de que te fueras, la pelea con Sakon y Ukon me dejó ver que era recomendable saber cuándo menos un poco— fue la respuesta de Kiba quien comenzó a intentar curar la herida, después de unos minutos vio sorprendido la herida que no parecía desaparecer.

— Las heridas provocadas por Kirasupia no pueden sanar— en ese instante Itachi se levantó de la piedra que había estado usando como asiento, él estaba ahí con un único motivo; llevar a los máximos límites al Uzumaki, era uno de los pocos capaces de analizarlo de manera lo suficientemente detallada como para contrarrestarlo eficazmente, ya había podido analizar lo suficiente de ese par de armas como para hacerse una idea de cómo enfrentarle, desapareció en un borrón de velocidad golpeando al rubio en el pecho, este sujetó la lanza, aprovechando el impulso clavó la punta en la tierra mientras se paraba sobre la base, en cuestión de segundos la guadaña broto del suelo, este se apartó del arma.

— Debo reconocer que tus armas son interesantes, usas los metales del cuerpo para que las heridas no se curen, pero debo suponer que cuando el arma cambia de forma el efecto de tu arma sobre el cuerpo— fue lo reconocido por el azabache, debía reconocer lo interesante del arma, al mismo tiempo por su mente cruzaba la pregunta de si la guadaña tendría la misma habilidad.

Naruto bajó de la lanza mirando serio al Uchiha, este era indiscutiblemente el más peligroso de todo el grupo, soltó el arma, la guadaña desapareció a la vez que la lanza se teñía de negro para luego convertirse en la forma normal, esto era tal vez lo más peligroso de ese entrenamiento; Itachi tenía la mente para no solo entender sus ataques sino también para analizarlos a fondo.

Con Utakata

Miraba tranquilo a sus contrincantes, sabía que el Hyuga era atacante cercano mientras que el Nara era a media distancia, estaba por moverse cuando su cuerpo fue detenido, dirigió su mirada al suelo encontrándose con que la sombra de Shikamaru le tenía atrapado, suspiro aburrido, en muchos sentidos no quería tener este entrenamiento pero era algo necesario, envió un pulso de chakra al sello en su muñeca, de este salió su espada; Suraggusodo, esta era la espada que lo reconocía como uno de los nuevos siete espadachines, la espada era tipo Gladius pero tenía 4 agujeros con forma circular en la cuchilla morada, al mismo tiempo del arma, y de la vaina, brotaba una sustancia mucosa de un color blanquecino.

De los huecos del arma comenzaron a salir burbujas que tomaron camino contra el par de enemigos, al mismo tiempo aquella sustancia mucosa caía al suelo sobre la sombra.

— No puedo atacar totalmente en serio pero hare lo que pueda— se disculpó antes de correr contra sus enemigos, con cada paso brotaban más burbujas del arma, esa espada era particularmente hecha para matar, no solo le ayudaban a crear las burbujas sino que la baba que creaba era acida, Shikamaru se apartaba de los múltiples cortes que lanzaba en su contra, se apartó rápidamente de la trayectoria del ataque del Hyuga, colocó su espada frente a su boca y comenzó a soplar, una nube de burbujas brotaron del arma, los ninja de Konoha apenas lograron esquivar las burbujas, envaino su espada, las burbujas reventaron cubriendo a sus oponentes en una baba blanquecina que se coloró de verde endureciéndose en cuestión de segundos atrapándolos en la baba que se había convertido en algo parecido a piedra.

— ¿Cómo diablos? — preguntó Neji intentando librarse.

— Suraggusodo genera baba que en condiciones normales es un potente y peligroso acido pero cuando es mezclado con chakra puede adquirir diferentes propiedades, esta es la técnica de captura número uno; Nenmaku keimusho, endurezco la baba atrapando al oponente— explico para golpear a Neji en la frente dejándolo inconsciente.

Con Haku

Podía considerarse relativamente afortunada, su oponente no era particularmente fuerte contra ella pero ese no era motivo para bajar la guardia, desenfundo su arma, quería demostrarle a su padre cuanto había avanzado, era una katana completamente blanca con la guardia circular y del mango nacía un largo listón, igualmente blanco.

— Esta es mi espada; Sode no Shirayuki— presento la kunoichi, se preparó como si fuese a dar una estocada, una gran cantidad de chakra blanco comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del chico, cuando lanzo la estocada algo que solo podía ser descrito como una avalancha de chakra y hielo, el golpe dio de lleno contra el Aburame, el domador de insectos quedo atrapado en hielo.

Estaba por pedirle a Karin que quitase las murallas para irse cuando sintió el peligro a sus espaldas y saltó a un lado evitando el golpe se Shino.

— No eres la única que ha sufrido una metamorfosis— de la manga del chico salió una nube de insectos rojos, ella creó un circulo con su listón, el suelo dentro del círculo se tiño de blanco, cuando los insectos se acercaron lo suficiente ella salto fuera del círculo, un pilar de chakra hyoton se elevó por el círculo creando un cilindro de hielo en el que los insectos fueron atrapados, estaba por atacar contra el Aburame cuando un zumbido llegó a sus oídos, los insectos rojos estaban moviéndose a través del hielo.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó apartándose.

— No me gusta repetirme por lo que solo lo diré una vez por lo que espero escuches, estos son Furaifurai o moscas de fuego, estos bichos viven cerca de volcanes y para sobrevivir estos evolucionaron, sus cuerpos por si solos emiten calor— fueron sus palabras, apenas hacía unos pocos meses que había podido hacerse con algunos de estos por lo que aún no estaban totalmente cimentados en su cuerpo pero eran suficientes para una pequeña pelea de demostración.

— debo decir que esto es interesante, pienso tomarme esto en serio por lo que no me contendré— enfundo su arma mientras su chakra la cubría, su chakra era frio y blanco como la nieve o el hielo, las puntas de su cabello se volvieron blancas y su piel palideció, este era un efecto secundario de sus arduos entrenamientos en hyoton, había alcanzado el cero absoluto pero venía con el precio de ser capaz de herirse con su propio chakra si no tenía cuidado.

Dio un golpe de palma abierta contra el chico castaño, un golpe de viento frio siguió la dirección del golpe, el suelo se congelaba mientras picos de hielo surgían del suelo congelado gracias a la velocidad del golpe Shino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando varios picos de hielo le atraparon, incluso le rasgaron la ropa, donde el hielo había tocado el cuerpo del chico la ropa se veía congelada, aquellos bichos que habían desecho su hielo ahora estaban congeladas en los picos de hielo.

— Ríndete o esto acabara mal para ti— apuntó a un lugar sobre Shino, encima del chico, flotando en el aire se empezó a formar un pedrusco de hielo gigante, teniendo cuidado fijó su vista en su cabella viendo que más de la mitad estaba blanco, si llegaba a su totalidad su vida podría correr peligro.

Shino solo asintió como seña de que se rendía, destruyo el hielo que lo rodeaba a la vez que regulaba la temperatura de su chakra, tendría que entrar en calor muy lentamente o podría lastimar su cuerpo.

Con Kimimaro

Miraba tranquilo a sus contrincantes, por un lado estaba el jonin Hatake Kakashi y por el otro lado su novia Tayuya Uzumaki, conocía lo suficiente las habilidades de ambos como para sentirse preocupado, estaba por ir a noquear a Tayuya cuando su cuerpo fue atrapado por unas cadenas negras que brotaron del suelo, pensó por un instante que era algún tipo de genjutsu creado por la peli-rosa pero al no escuchar ningún sonido lo desestimo, mientras intentaba librarse Hatake se había acercado a él comenzando a golpearlo, cuando un golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle el labio las cadenas se deshicieron en niebla, antes de que le volviesen a golpear pateó a Kakashi para después saltar hacía atrás buscando distancia.

— ilusionismo, como el de Naruto-sama— reconoció Kimimaro buscando alguna lógica, sabía que Tayuya le había pedido al rubio que le enseñase ilusionismo pero ella no había ido con ellos como para que le enseñase, estaba buscando alguna lógica cuando noto dos detalles que le revelaron lo ocurrido, el primero era que el ojo derecho de Tayuya tenía el símbolo de una pica como la de los naipes y de que ella se encontraba tocando un árbol, había dos reglas del ilusionismo básico que Naruto le había enseñado, la primera era que sin importar que el poder de un ilusionista radica en su mente era casi obligación que este poder superase la barrera y se manifestase en el plano físico, un ejemplo de esto eran las ropas de Naruto usando el Uso no Kenmei o el sangrado en el ojo de Itachi al deshacer ilusiones, y la otra era una ley de los ilusionistas que aún no dominaban esos poderes; necesitaban tocar algo real para mantener su percepción del mundo en la realidad.

— así es, en su momento pensé muy seriamente en irme junto a ustedes pero Karin entrenaba con Tsunade-sama y yo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, Naruto me dio una solución, usando el Shinatobe me enviaba entrenamientos para volverme una poderosa ilusionista— explico viéndole tranquila, Kimimaro solo sonrió ligeramente, este tipo de cosas era lo que le agradaba de Tayuya; era toda una caja de sorpresas.

— creo que ahora debo demostrar un poco más de mis habilidades— sonrió divertido, durante esos tres años descubrió el gusto por la pelea, no era un maniático como el resto de sus ahora muertos parientes pero le gustaba pelear, a diferencia del resto durante esos tres años no aprendió la gran cosa, ni siquiera se había interesado en aprender ninjutsu elemental más allá de lo menester pero tenía un último truco, la espada que lo señalaba como miembro de los espadachines era cuando menos aterradora.

De su espalda comenzó a salir un hueso, o lo que parecía un hueso, agarró el mango del arma para después extraer por completo el arma, era un mandoble, la hoja era de un blanco hueso, de ahí que podía ocultarla dentro de sí mismo, el mago parecía ser parte de la columna vertebral, el pomo era como el final de la columna y la guarnición era la parte más horrible del arma pues parecía ser el cráneo de alguna bestia, de esta salían 3 pares de cuernos formando algo parecido a una corona y las cuencas de los ojos de la guarnición brotaba un brillo rojizo.

— Esta es; Hone-ju— presentó Kimimaro viendo a su novia y a Kakashi, con todo lo que parecía estaba esperando usar esa arma, en lugar de entrar en un combate con su arma la clavo en el suelo, la principal función de Hone-ju es ser un soporte ya sea protegiéndole o facilitando su ataque, el suelo comenzó a convertirse en un terreno arenoso mientras su espada se hundía.

— quiero pensar que no nos estas subestimando Kimimaro o me veré forzada a romperte todos los dientes de la boca— amenazo la peli-rosa, por otro lado Kakashi miraba preocupado el arma, primero el que un arma de lo que parecía ser hueso convirtiese en arena el terreno no podía entrar en lo "normal", y la sonrisa del peliblanco no le daba buen augurio

Cuando el arma de hueso había desaparecido en la arena se escuchó un potente rugido, de la arena comenzaron a salir huesos y en el centro, donde la espada se había hundido ahora comenzaba a brotar el cráneo de lo que parecía un demonio, posteriormente broto la caja torácica del monstruo junto a los brazos de este y por último un poco más de la columna, el cráneo del monstruo era bastante parecido a la guarnición del arma solo que ahora los cuernos apuntaban para atrás.

— Yo nunca los subestimaría, cariño— hablo mientras preparaba la danza de los sauces, por todo el terreno arenoso cientos de estacas de huesos mientras el monstruo comenzaba a atacar a sus dos contrincantes.

— Empiezo a creer que Naruto solo sabe crear armas que rompen las leyes de la lógica— comentó Kakashi apartándose como podía de la arena y del enorme monstruo de hueso.

— Naruto-sama creo esta espada usando una mezcla de metales junto a uno de mis huesos y los suyos, el resultado un arma tan poderosa como mis huesos y en las cuales reside la maldición de mi clan, esta arma desea la guerra y la pelea para saciar su sed de sangre, no será fácil derrotarla— comentó Kimimaro tranquilo.

— No creas que me has derrotado— declaró Tayuya mientras a sus pies surgían masas de chakra, esta se transformó en los fantasmas materializados que comenzaron a atacar al monstruo de huesos, donde los fantasmas comían los huesos se fragmentaban y de volvían débiles.

Kakashi logró impactar un chidori en la columna del monstruo reduciéndola a polvo dejando solo la cabeza como prueba del anterior ser, miró a Kimimaro pero solo notó la sonrisa de este, varias manos brotaron de la arena atrapándole los pies hundiéndole en el terreno.

— Hone-ju es un arma peculiar, no es para ser obligatoriamente usada como espada, me sirve a mí para alterar el terreno y crear aperturas para atacar, muy pocos han podido vencer por completo esta espada— mencionó el albino corriendo contra su novia, por un instante la distancia que los separaba se convirtió en un pozo, aparentemente, sin fondo, sin temer dio el paso al aire, la ilusión se deshizo en ese instante, logro esquivar a los fantasmas hasta alcanzar a su novia, haciendo caso omiso a todos sus deseos de no hacerlo le golpeo en la nuca noqueándola, la cargó al estilo nupcial mientras Karin deshacía la barrera y él la trampa de arena de Hone-ju, Kakashi logro salir mirándole con fastidio.

— juro que eso es trampa— se quejó el sensei.

— no es trampa, solo es aprovechar el factor sorpresa, si hubiesen sabido de Hone-ju seguramente el resultado habría sido muy diferente— corrigió el de cabellos blancos mientras se acercaba a Haku y Utakata, ahora solo faltaba que terminaran Naruto y Suiguetsu.

Con Suiguetsu

Miraba enfadado a Zabuza, no mentiría, se había confiado por su kekei genkai pero ahora estaba agotado después de tanto rato, levaban lanzándose jutsus de agua un buen rato y ahora que no estaba en su mejor condición debía recurrir al kenjutsu, no sabía si lo planeo su oponente pero había resultado eficaz, por esto habitualmente peleaban todos en conjunto, Kimimaro era el escudo que los protegía de ser necesario, Naruto era el atacante central por su variedad, la segunda espada, o la que solía servir de soporte a Naruto era Haku y la tercer espada que servía como atacante mixto por su variedad de ataques era Utakata y él era un atacante sorpresa por su kekei genkai, normalmente cualquiera de los otros le ayudaba a recuperarse de la deshidratación pero en solitario debía acabar demasiado rápido, acerco su mano a su estómago, Naruto tenía predilección en que pudiesen esconder las armas para misiones de infiltración, su espada no estaba hecha tanto para su kekei genkai como lo era la de Kimimaro, su espada; Mizunoo, absorbía agua y algo de chakra para cambiar la forma del arma, no era un cambio como Nomikumo, se alargaba, curvaba, se anchaba entre otras, era una espada que podía adaptarse a cualquier tipo de espadachín.

Aumento el tamaño del arma hasta que su tamaño era semejante a la de su contrincante, se lanzó a un combate en el que cada vez se encontraba más débil, se estaba deshidratando más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir, saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo abrió, de este comenzó a brotar una enorme cantidad de agua, estaba por lanzarse al ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ver a Zabuza.

— buen intento mocoso, raiton púa de medusa— se dio la vuelta intentando defenderse cuando la mano de su oponente le toco dándole una descarga eléctrica que le noqueo.

Con Naruto

Golpeó a Kiba con su puño envuelto en llamas, saltó a un lado evitando a Akamaru, lo malo de que Chijo no mure volviese a su estado normal o desapareciese es que las heridas podían volver a ser sanadas, evitó a Asuma que intento cortarle el pecho, envolvió su cuerpo en llamas purpuras lanzándose al ataque de Asuma desapareciendo en los últimos segundos para aparecer a espaldas del jonin, Itachi preparo el jutsu dragón de agua que impacto de lleno en el rubio apagando el fuego que le cubría.

Estaba tanto cansado como en problemas, hasta donde había visto Suiguetsu había perdido, no sabía si por haberse deshidratado o por confiarse de más, y los demás habían ganado, en su mayoría aprovechándose del factor sorpresa, él no tenía tanta suerte, ninguno de ellos desconocía sus habilidades o las de su espada, además de que Nomikumo estaba más hecha para matar de lo que le gustaría pensar.

Kiba tenía el brazo herido, aunque ya no estuviese abierta la herida, Asuma estaba un poco dañado en la espalda pero no era un gran daño, Akamaru estaba intacto pero si Kiba quedaba fuera de combate el perro probablemente se retiraría del combate agarrando a su amo para ponerlo bajo seguro, el problema absoluto era Itachi que estaba intacto, si quería una oportunidad de enfrentar al Uchiha tendría que vencer a los otros, ya había usado kenjutsu y taijutsu, si contaba que recubría su cuerpo en llamas como ninjutsu, entonces también ya lo había utilizado, dio un aplauso, la tierra comenzó a volverse arena mientras sus oponentes empezaban a ser tragados por las arenas, Kiba estaba intentando sacar a Akamaru y a él mismo de las arenas con desesperación, Asuma estaba intentando utilizar sus cuchillas para escalar, él único que estaba tranquilo era Itachi, este solo abrió los ojos y las arenas que le rodeaban habían desaparecido.

— Veo que ya logras hacer ilusiones sin Nomikumo, felicidades— miro a sus compañeros notando que seguían dentro de la ilusión de las arenas movedizas, curioso volteó a ver al rubio.

— Use el Narakatoraiaru, los envié a una dimensión ilusoria, confiaba en que serías el único que podría salir— explico viendo firme al otro, para usar el Narakatoraiaru, antes nombrado juicio del Samsara, necesitaba contacto visual igual que el Tsukuyomi del Sharingan, fue realmente un milagro el que los pudiera hacer caer en la ilusión a todos, había metido a cada uno en su propia dimensión ilusoria, a Asuma lo tenía atrapado en una zona con una aplastante gravedad que lo forzaba a estar aplastado contra el suelo y a Kiba lo tenía atado con cadenas, eso fue lo que evito que Itachi los liberara también, aprovecharía está oportunidad, Itachi sonrió tranquilo.

— Creó que ahora es momento de ponerme más serio— su Sharingan cambio de forma, ahora era una triqueta y en el centro estaba el Sharingan de Shisui, ese era el eternal mangekyou Sharingan, dejó de mirar los ojos de su contrincante, había logrado deshacerse de dos de sus enemigos pero aquí estaba uno muy superior.

Necesitaría jugar sus mejores cartas en el mejor momento o estaría acabado, recubrió sus puños en llamas y se lanzó contra Itachi, el problema de enfrentar a Itachi era que no podía permitirse que los ojos de este entrasen en su rango de visión o estaría perdido, y sin poder ver correctamente los movimientos del pelinegro sus posibilidades eran menores, los golpes que daba eran bloqueados y devueltos por el Uchiha, estaba tan concentrado en eso que apenas noto el movimiento a sus espaldas.

— Perdiste, Naruto— eran Kiba y Asuma quienes intentaban atacarle por la espalda, justo cuando estaban por golpearle los brazos de estos fueron sujetados por un par de manos, todos miraron lo ocurrido con sorpresa, sorpresa que ayudo a que Naruto pudiese golpearle la cara a Itachi, al mismo tiempo otras dos manos jalaron a los que estaban a sus espaldas lanzándolos contra el Uchiha.

— Empiezo a creer que cada truco de Naruto es más raro que el anterior— fueron las palabras del castaño viendo a la persona frente a él, ahora Naruto tenía otros cuatro brazos, que fueron los que los de tuvieron a Asuma y a él, además de eso no había nada raro en él.

— El camino Asura me otorga una armadura mecánica, muy útil para este tipo de ataques— reconoció Naruto, apuntó con sus dedos a sus contrincantes, las puntas de sus dedos se abrieron, por último unas pequeñas esferas negras se asomaban de los huecos, estas salieron disparadas en contra de los tres oponentes, estos se apartaron rápidamente de la trayectoria, cuando las esferas tocaron algún otro objeto estas explotaron.

Naruto miraba molesto a sus oponentes, aunque el camino Asura era uno de los más fuertes que tenía también tenía una enorme desventaja que causaba que lo usase por un tiempo limitado, era demasiado pesado, aunque la armadura mecánica era como una segunda piel o musculo seguía siendo metal y por ende era pesado reduciendo su velocidad y en ocasiones tiempo de reacción, deshizo la armadura mecánica volviendo a la normalidad mientras veía a sus oponentes, pensó por unos instantes como es que Kiba y Asuma se habían librado de la ilusión y entonces tuvo una revelación, Itachi los había liberado sin que se diese cuenta, tenía que reconocer la habilidad del mayor.

Debía ver, si atacaban todos en conjunto estaría en problemas pues incluso usando el camino Asura su tiempo de acción no sería lo suficientemente bueno para evitar a los tres ninjas y al perro, los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque, maldijo por lo bajo, preferiría no utilizar más habilidades del rinnegan o podría acabar desmayado por falta de chakra, extendió su mano hacía el frente y recito unas pocas palabras en lo que casi parecía un susurro.

— Shinra Tensei— al instante una fuerza invisible lanzó a los cuatro oponentes hacía atrás, se estaba cansando, cambiar entre los caminos tan rápido le agotaba, realizo unas posiciones de mano — Onmyoton bunshin— iba a jugar la última carta que podía antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, el lugar se llenó de humo, cuando este se disipo se podían ver 6 figuras, para todos aquellos que fueron a la misión de rescate de Sasuke pudieron distinguir a 5 de ellas.

La primera de las desconocidas, y tal vez uno de los que más normales se veían, era igual al rubio pero tenía las puntas y el mechón castaño bastantes desarreglados, su ropa consistía en una chamarra con capucha negra al igual que sus botas y unos pantalones de un color gris oscuro.

— De nuevo hice de más— se quejó el rubio original mientras se sentaba en posición de loto a la vez que cerraba los ojos, en ese instante el de aspecto desaliñado dio una palmada, al instante apareció una lagartija de cuando menos 5 metros de largo que metió dentro de su boca al original para después enterrarse bajo el suelo.

— sé que tal vez ya he dicho esto muchas veces hoy, pero, ¡¿Qué coño?! — gritó Kiba sorprendido.

— las 5 habilidades del rinnegan; Gakido, Ningendo, Chikushodo, Shurado y Tendo pasan a nosotros, 5 Onmyobunshins mientras el original queda desprotegido, esto permite concentrar las habilidades de cada camino, el único inconveniente es que el original no termina de controlar el número de clones lo cual da mi nacimiento, soy el camino Deva— explicó el clon de expresión fría.

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba dentro de la boca de su salamandra, desde hacía un tiempo que no tenía completo control de la cantidad de clones que hacía, en teoría debería aún poder usar el camino Deva y no quedaría desprotegido pero ocasionalmente fallaba y creaba uno de más, claro que podía recurrir al hyoton o mokuton, el primero lo aprendió de Haku y el segundo supuso que era por los implantes con los que habían reconstruido su brazo, pero llevaba sintiendo como la marca de dragón absorbía energía, había tenido que esconderse pues cuando la marca le superaba al punto de provocar una transformación en su cuerpo ponía en peligro tanto a él como a los demás.

Intentaba enviar todo el chakra que absorbía la marca a sus clones pero había una parte que se quedaba con él, intentaría terminar su batalla con los clones que había arriba de él.

— Esto peca de raro— se quejó Kiba viendo a las 5 habilidades del rinnegan, desconocían exactamente cuales tenían los 4 clones restantes, pues los clones elementales de Naruto ahora también tenían los caminos del rinnegan.

— Supongo que no está de más volvernos a presentar— menciono el de rostro calmado con vestimenta de monje, Neji, que estaba viendo todo desde fuera de la barrera, miraba con fastidio a ese clon, aún no toleraba ni después de años— Soy Ventus, el elemento viento y camino de los fantasmas hambrientos o el Gakido— se presentó mirando con tranquilidad a los que estaba ahí presentes.

— supongo que debemos hacerle caso al pacifista baboso este, Soy Natsu y soy el camino humano o Ningendo, menuda mierda, me toca el camino más pacifista entre todos nosotros— se quejó el de puntas rojas, con una mirada de hastió tan notoria como un destello de luz en la completa oscuridad.

— Gugugugu Yo soy Jimen, elemento de la tierra y el camino de las bestias o el Chikushodo, será un placer aplastarles— sonrió el clon que hasta ahora desconocían.

— Es todo un placer volver a verles, para aquellos que me desconozcan; Yo soy Fulmine el elemento rayo y el camino Asura o el Shurado, un placer conocerles— se presentó el de aspecto formal dando una reverencia, Neji miraba frustrado todo.

— Yo soy Asari el agua y camino de los dioses o el Tendo— fue la fría presentación del clon de puntas azules— es hora del combate— gruño antes de lanzarse al ataque contra Asuma, Natsu prendió sus puños en llamas para correr contra Kiba y Akamaru, Fulmine y Ventus fueron en contra de Itachi.

Kiba saltó evitando los golpes de Natsu, le había pedido a Akamaru apartarse de la pelea, pues no quería que el fuego dañase a su buen amigo, el de puntas rojas lanzaba combos de golpes, patadas giratorias, codazos, rodillazos y patadas, cada vez estos eran más rápidos, como podía evitaba los golpes, pues boquearlos no evitaría que se quemara, la ira y molestia era cada vez más notoria en el rostro del clon.

— ¡Al diablo! — gruño enfadado, en su mano derecha se empezó a formar una esfera de chakra giratorio, un rasengan, la esfera aumento su tamaño mientras se teñía de un color rojizo pronto este tomo la forma de una espera de fuego purpura con puntos negros en el centro, la esfera con todo y todo era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, si Kiba no supiera que el rasengan era una técnica de alcance cercano estaría mucho más preocupado — No creas que esto será tan fácil, date por acabado chucho— lanzó la esfera de fuego contra el Inuzuka, este se apartó sorprendido viendo incrédulo la esfera, el rasengan se enterró en el suelo.

— ¡Vaya! Aunque eso me tomo por sorpresa creo que no te salió bien je— Se burló Kiba, en cuestión de pocos segundos su instinto le insto a apartarse, sin comprender por qué, lo hizo, en el instante en que se apartó una explosión retumbo la tierra, el suelo se separó, la piedra se lanzó contra el golpeándolo dejando su cuerpo bajo una roca al mismo tiempo que una esfera de fuego crecía hasta que falto poco menos de un metro para tocarlo, incluso con esa distancia podía sentir el calor abrazador de esa esfera, aquella masa de fuego duro unos pocos segundos antes de desaparecer dejando un cráter de tierra y roca fundida.

— ¿Decías, perrito? — Se burló el clon de fuego apuntando con aquel rasengan tan destructivo a la cabeza del castaño — Ese fue el Bakudo Rasengan, un rasengan de fuego explosivo— explico viendo con mofa y diversión al otro.

— ¡Me Rindo! — grito espantado viendo el jutsu que emanaba una brutal cantidad de calor incluso siendo tan pequeña y microscópica.

 _Con Asuma y Asari_

Asuma atacaba con toda la velocidad que podía a ese clon, llevaban ya unos minutos en los que lanzaba ataque tras ataque pero parecía que ninguno le daba cuando estaba seguro de haber impactado contra algo, estaba por desesperarse cuando lo noto, agua aparecía creando un pequeño escudo contra su cuchilla a instantes de cortar evitando el golpe, sonrió confiado viendo a su contrincante, sabiendo que era una impertinencia en demasiados sentidos se lanzó contra Asari, la sorpresa provocada fue lo suficiente para poder darle un golpe que lo tiro un par de metros, se levantó rápidamente mientras él intentaba acercarse.

— No creas que lo tendrás tan fácil, Naruto, tu defensa de agua me tomo por sorpresa pero no me ganaras solo con eso— habló Asuma viendo divertido al chico, el clon le miraba con una fría calma antes de sonreír, una sonrisa fría y helada que congelaba el alma de solo verla.

— Debí suponerlo, me tomare las cosas con más seriedad a partir de ahora— contestó el clon antes de pisar con fuerza el suelo, Asuma vio curioso al clon hasta que intento moverse, en ese instante se dio cuenta de su lentitud, vio preocupado el suelo comprendiendo lo que ocurría, un fino brillo azul cubría una gran área del suelo, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido, se había estado enfrentado al elemento agua, la cualidad más conocida de este, y la más usada por Naruto, era el enfriamiento y no se había preocupado ni por un segundo que utilizara tal habilidad contra él.

El chico no tardo en atacar, si había algo particularmente reconocible de sus golpes era lo finos y suaves que eran, eran demasiado parecido al puño suave de los Hyuga pero si estaba seguro de algo era que no tocaba sus tenketsu sino sus puntos de presión física, antes de que pudiese defenderse su cuerpo se detuvo de lleno, Asari se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacía los otros clones, cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, tenía que reconocerle al chico que había refinado su taijutsu, conocer los puntos de presión del cuerpo para paralizarle no lo sabía cualquiera.

 _Con Itachi_

Estaba evitando los golpes de Ventus y Fulmine, había bloqueado solo dos golpes durante todo el combate, el golpe de Ventus que bloqueo le provocó cortes por el brazo y el de Fulmine le había provocado un gran moretón, debía esquivar los golpes en lugar de bloquearlos pues los de uno le provocaban cortes por su elemento y el otro era una especie de maquina viviente, tenía las opciones de combate muy reducidas, no podía recurrir al ninjutsu elemental pues Ventus lo detendría, su taijutsu estaba en desventaja, el genjutsu era su última opción antes de tener que pasar a los poderes del Sharingan, cuando desenfundo su espada sintió un temblor en el suelo, se apartó rápidamente lo cual le evito ser comido por una serpiente negra que parecía tener varios tipos de piedras preciosas incrustadas por su cuerpo.

— Tsk, esperaba cayeras con eso— se quejó Jimen, viéndole aburrido, sabía que al igual que Nomikumo los clones de Naruto también representaban lados de su personalidad, honestamente no estaba seguro de que representaba este.

Estaba por lanzarse al ataque cuando los clones se agarraron el pecho antes de arrodillarse mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a disolverse, en ese mismo instante el suelo volvió a temblar antes de que se abriese un agujero en el suelo del que salió Naruto, la piel del rubio estaba oscurecida, su cabello había crecido un poco, por el cuerpo del rubio cruzaban varias líneas negras, de su espalda brotaban un par de alas draconianas, de su espalda baja brotaba una cola larga, sus colmillos había crecido.

Itachi miro con seriedad a su hermano adoptivo, esto había dejado de ser un entrenamiento, él junto a Tayuya eran, probablemente, los únicos que sabían a ciencia cierta cómo iban los entrenamientos del grupo, el sello seguía funcionando a medias, seguía absorbiendo chakra, seguía transformándolo y dañando un poco su mente pero ya no tenía parte del alma de Orochimaru.

Karin estaba por deshacer las barreras pero fue detenida por Tayuya, Naruto necesitaba que alguien le ayudase pero quitar la barrera ponía en peligro a todos los demás, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía un poco de la culpa en esto, culpa suya por desear un enfrentamiento que resultase un reto después de años de entrenamientos ligeros que apenas ayudaban, en un borrón de velocidad apareció frente a él con sus garras bañadas en llamas y rayos, se apartó con la misma velocidad con la que el rubio apareció frente a él ganando distancia, de los hombros de Naruto se formó una masa negra de la que luego surgieron otros dos pares de brazos, suspiro con un poco de hastío, un esqueleto rojo gigante apareció a su alrededor, luego el esqueleto se cubrió de musculo y por último una armadura gigante.

Honestamente Itachi considero que solo tendría que aguantar hasta que el rubio se agotase pero en el instante en que un golpe del rubio agrieto la armadura del Susano se preocupó, esa fuerza era un exceso extremo, uso el Susano para intentar atacar y atrapar al rubio, Naruto parecía no preocuparle los golpes pues después de bastantes golpes parecía como si no le doliese nada, para su desgracia el Susano no había quedado impune, tenía grietas y agujeros por todo su cuerpo, cuando Naruto se quedó quieto pensó que por fin todo había acabado.

Su siguiente sorpresa, y la de todos los demás, fueron los sellos de manos que realizo, dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo haciendo que una enorme cantidad de raíces y arboles surgían del suelo, el junto a su jutsu quedaron atrapados dentro de las raíces que se veían bastante ennegrecidas, deshizo su jutsu y corrió en dirección del rubio que reía psicóticamente, sentía mucho dolor y pena de que su hermano tuviese que cargar con el horrible peso de ese monstruoso sello, se prometió que mataría a Orochimaru haciéndolo pagar por sus crímenes contra sus hermanitos, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de su presencia fue bastante tarde pues ya le había golpeado estrellándole contra el suelo mientras sus dos brazos extras de destruyeron.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente mientras sacaba su lengua, que por cierto era ridículamente larga, estaba por volver a atacar cuando el rubio comenzó a temblar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza empezando a gritar de dolor, el chico cayó de rodillas mientras los monstruosos rasgos desaparecían dejando al rubio inconsciente en el suelo, la barrera se deshizo y el cargo a su hermano para llegar junto al resto del grupo, mientras su mirada se oscurecía, sin duda torturaría a esa maldita serpiente blanca hasta que la muerte fuese una agradable opción.

He aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia, aunque me imagino que se habrán dado cuenta de que Sakura no apareció en el capítulo, esto lo hice porque quería preguntarles cuál de las siguientes opciones prefieren, que Sakura se haya largado de la aldea buscando a Sasuke o que se haya quedado en la aldea


	15. Nace el sexto camino ¡Naraka!

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, si les gusto el capítulo comenten, además de que la mayoría me dice que prefiere o me sugiere que Sakura se haya largado de la aldea.

También pregunto si tienen ideas para los nuevos espadachines de la niebla, solo hacen falta dos, considere meter a King de Nanatzu no Taizai y Chastiefol pero no estoy seguro.

Naruto se levantó de la cama donde Itachi le había dejado, lo que más despreciaba del sello en su brazo era que no podía sellarlo, seguía enviando una señal, que si bien no era dolorosa sino más bien desagradable, que evitaba que lo sellase, además ya no tenía ningún espíritu dentro del sello por lo que el camino humano no podía deshacerlo, se dirigió a la cocina donde seguramente ya habrían preparado el desayuno, cuando bajó se encontró con Itachi y Kiba, este último usando solo unos bóxer negros, no estaba seguro de porque el castaño estaba así en su casa pero decidió omitirlo mientras recogía un plato con huevos y tocino, creyó que su amigo habría estado en las termas y se estaba vistiendo pero se quedó quieto mientras le veía.

— Voy a hacer una pregunta que probablemente sea estúpida o cuya respuesta puede que no quiera saber, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí y, Kiba, por qué estas semi desnudo? — preguntó viéndole con cara de palo.

— Vine a cuidarte, después del descontrol que tuviste durante los entrenamientos alguien debía cuidarte, cuando llegue Kiba ya estaba aquí — respondió Itachi tranquilo, Naruto solo pudo suspirar cansado antes de dejar su plato en el lavatrastos — Además de que quería hablar contigo, no pude decirte esto antes de que partieras de la aldea— añadió con seriedad

— Yo vine para saber cómo has estado— respondió Kiba jugando con el resorte de sus bóxer.

— ya les dije cómo he estado en los últimos años, misiones, entrenamientos, eso— le recordó Naruto, el castaño solo sonrió de una forma bastante pervertida.

— Me refiero a la vida sexual, ya sabes, ¿con cuantas mujeres has estado en los últimos años? ¿Ya lo hiciste con Haku? ¿Qué tan buena es en la cama? — pregunto adentrando su mano bajo su ropa interior, Itachi volteó a verlo con una mirada que claramente preguntaba "¿Qué Diablos?".

— Kiba eres el peor desvergonzado que conozco— confesó mientras se cubría los ojos, apreciaba a todos sus amigos, incluidos ese desvergonzado pervertido, pero en ocasiones le sacaba de quicio.

— ¡Vamos hombre! Cuéntame— pidió sonriendo, Itachi solo miraba la conversación con una expresión que el rubio no podía estar seguro de sí era pena o confusión.

— ¿Y que ganó yo? Tú ganarías tus perversiones pero yo no gano nada— contestó mirándolo, en condiciones normales no tendría tanto problema pero viniendo de su pervertido amigo no estaba tan seguro.

— Si lo haces yo te cuento las mías— la mirada del rubio decía un claro "No" el castaño dejó de sonreír antes de verlo con un poco más de seriedad — Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto viéndole serio

— No creo que deban hablar de eso ahora, en realidad nunca— Interrumpió Itachi viendo molesto al castaño — Ahora a lo que vine, supongo que Jiraiya-sama ya te habrá contado de Akatsuki— empezó a explicar el pelinegro.

— Si, es un grupo criminal que le está dando casa a los jinchuriki, es un grupo conformado por ninjas rango S— confirmo el rubio viendo serio al otro, esto era bastante más serio de lo que creyó.

— Muy bien, eso me ahorra explicaciones, lo que tengo que decirte es de sus miembros— continuo explicando — Mi excompañero era Kisame Hoshigaki uno de los antiguos espadachines de la niebla, otro vendría a ser el marionetista de Suna; Akasuna no Sasori; es un experto en marionetas y veneno, el siguiente es Kakuzu; tiene un jutsu prohibido que le permite robar órganos de otros para alargar su vida, su compañero es, o era, Hidan; un sacerdote de Jashin, es prácticamente inmortal, el único aparente modo de matarlo sería que no pueda completar su rito a su dios pero no estoy seguro, la colíder de la organización; Konan, ella utiliza un extraño jutsu de papel, por último está el líder de la organización; Pain; él, al igual que tú, tiene el rinnegan, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes subestimarlo— explicó Itachi viendo con seriedad a Naruto, este había palidecido un par de tonos.

— Carajo— murmuro preocupado el rubio, por un instante se había sentido emocionado con la posibilidad de otro usuario del doujutsu, entrenar juntos o que le enseñase los secretos que este hubiese descubierto pero el saber que era el líder de la organización que buscaba matarlo toda esa emoción se le había escapado.

— Lamento asustarte de este modo pero me pareció que debías saberlo, sin más me retiro, Anko quiere que le acompañe a comprar ropa y es mi deber como hombre buscar como escapar de hacer de mula de carga— se despidió, justó en ese instante la puerta fue tirada por Anko que miraba a todos lados buscando a su novio, Itachi solo atinó a saltar por la ventana y comenzar a correr hacía el bosque, la de cabellos morados salió de la casa después de no encontrarlo.

— empiezo a creer que todos mis conocidos y amigos son un montón de raros— comentó Naruto viendo a la ventana con cara de confusión, además de sentir pena por el Uchiha, conocía a Anko desde hace un tiempo y podía asegurar de que Itachi terminaría como una mula de carga.

— Corre Itachi ¡Corre! — grito Kiba por la ventana, luego volteó a verle sonriendo divertido, solo pudo palmearse el rostro sin entender por qué sus amigos eran así — Bueno, sin él aquí ¿ya me lo cuentas? — preguntó con morbo.

— ¿Si te lo digo me dejaras en paz? — preguntó exasperado, podía simplemente golpearlo pero normalmente después de uno de sus "accidentes" tenía secuelas y le costaba controlar su fuerza al punto de poder romper un árbol común con una mínima de su fuerza, según él, por lo que podía terminar matando a su amigo en el primer golpe.

— Si— respondió sonriendo para después quitarse su ropa interior quedando desnudo, al ver la cara de su amigo no pudo contener la pregunta — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué diablos te desnudas? — preguntó intentando aguantar el tic que estaba amenazando en aparecer en su ceja, eso y el morbo de mirar a la entrepierna de su amigo, si había algo que maldecía de Kurama eran los problemas de instinto que tenía, hacía mucho había comprendido que el morbo era un instinto como el de comer, dormir, socializar y tener sexo, y ahí radicaba el problema, el morbo que llegaba a sufrir era en ocasiones algo difícil de controlar, el problema radicaba en que tenía vergüenza, ese detalle lo diferenciaba de los animales por lo que después de saciar su morbo pasaba a tener vergüenza extrema, también había entendido que los Inuzuka solían a no tener lo que él sí, dígase vergüenza.

— Ya nos hemos visto desnudos, no entiendo cómo es que aún te da vergüenza, y si lo hago es porque me gusta estar desnudo— respondió viendo al rubio, segundos más tarde sonrió divertido — Oh ya veo lo que tienes es morbo, vamos mira— incito el castaño, aunque se quejaba constantemente de esto le divertía enormemente la vergüenza y lo santurrón de su amigo, desde hacía mucho tiempo había notado el lado animal del rubio y como este peleaba en contra de este— adivinare, ¿quieres ver quien lo tiene más grande?

El leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del rubio basto como respuesta para que el castaño entendiese que dio en el clavo, oh se reiría tanto.

— C-como sea— respondió el rubio avergonzado de ser pillado— Con 2— Kiba no pudo evitar mirar curioso al rubio, sabía que Naruto no era de tener relaciones con alguien que no fuese su pareja, Tsume por ejemplo, y que el recordara todas las novias de Naruto estaban en la aldea— Con Haku y Kurotsuchi— el castaño no pudo evitar abrir la boca hasta el suelo al oír eso.

— ¿Con la nieta del Tsuchikage? ¿Cómo? — pregunto asombrado.

— Cuando estábamos en Iwa tuvimos demasiada tensión sexual y terminamos teniendo sexo para aliviarlo, y, bueno, con Haku llevamos más de tres años de relación tarde o temprano debíamos tener relaciones— explico rascándose la mejilla, debía de reconocer que con todo su vida sexual había sido relativamente activa— Ahora dime para que querías saber eso— pregunto viéndole a los ojos.

— Curiosidad, yo he salido con unas cuantas chicas, por un tiempo salí con Ten Ten, y con un par de chicas más, pero he seguido teniendo sexo con mama— contestó sonriendo, Naruto solo miro a su amigo con sorpresa, la mirada de este fue suficiente para el castaño para entender la pregunta — todos tenemos la necesidad de tener sexo, hombres, mujeres, sin importar la edad, a mama le gusto lo que hicimos, incluso quiere tener sexo contigo otra vez— respondió tranquilo, estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe y por ella entro Temari, rápidamente Kiba se cubrió con una toalla.

— ¡Naruto prepara tu equipo que nos vamos a Suna!— gritó la rubia alarmada, el Uzumaki se levantó casi al instante mirando alarmado a la chica — Akatsuki secuestro a Gaara — esas palabras fueron motivo suficiente para que Naruto subiera para segundos después bajar con la vestimenta completa.

— Temari nos vamos— ordeno agarrando a la rubia mientras de su ojo comenzaban a brotar ondas rotatorias, solo tardaron unos segundos y aparecieron a las afueras de Suna.

— ¿Siempre te transportas así? Carajo esto marea — Al escuchar esa voz masculina volteó a ver hacía atrás encontrándose con Karin, Yugito y Utakata.

— ¿Cuándo llegaron? — preguntó incrédulo, no había sentido que estos lo tocasen como para ser absorbidos por su Kamui.

— Cuando te estabas yendo llegamos nosotros y te alcanzamos por muy poco, nuestra misión es rescatar al Kazekage — respondió Karin entrando a la aldea rápidamente junto al resto del equipo al instante en que llegaron fueron rodeados por varios ninja de Suna viéndoles alarmados.

— Muévanse bastardos, mi hermano, nuestro Kazekage fue secuestrado y están estorbando— gritó Temari, Naruto se apartó de su camino sabiendo lo peligroso que es una mujer enfadada, los shinobi se apartaron al ver a Temari, les guio hasta el hospital donde les informarían de todo lo que sabían, entraron a una habitación donde Kankuro se retorcía de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Karin acercándose, ella era la alumna de Tsunade que había avanzado más a lo largo de los tres años, sin contar a Haku.

— Fue atacado por Akasuna no Sasori, el maestro titiritero— le respondió el medico viendo alterado los papeles en sus manos.

— Déjenmelo a mí— ordeno agarrando los papeles y leyéndolos rápidamente — Naruto ve a buscar a Gaara, déjame el trabajo de medico a mí— pidió haciendo posiciones de mano mientras sus manos se envolvían en un color turquesa brillante.

— ¿No sería mejor esperar a tener una medicina contra el veneno de Sasori? — preguntó Temari preocupada.

— No alcanzaríamos a preparar un antídoto contra su veneno antes de que el Kazekage se encuentre muerto— declaró una anciana entrando en la habitación, Temari palideció varios tonos solo con escuchar esas palabras.

— puedo prepararlo en un par de horas, tengo los ingredientes pero tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que Gaara se encuentre en el más haya— corrigió Karin poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Kankuro, el chakra en sus manos lentamente se convirtió en un color morado mientras el marionetista parecía relajarse — puedo curarlo sola en un poco menos de tiempo— añadió mirando seriamente a su paciente.

— Im-imposible— tartamudeo la mujer viendo asombrada a la pelirroja — ¿Cómo? — cuestiono ella sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba y veía.

— Uso mi chakra Yang para absorber las toxinas y mezclarlas con mi chakra, gracias a mi entrenamiento mi cuerpo neutraliza la mayoría de sus toxinas y las que sobran las utilizó para crear anticuerpos, Dense prisa— pidió Karin viendo preocupada a sus compañeros — no podemos permitir que Gaara muera— añadió viendo con suplica al grupo.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudan? — preguntó Chiyo mirándolos sin entender.

— Porqué nosotros jamás dejamos atrás a un amigo en apuros, y para nosotros, Gaara es un hermano— respondió Naruto saliendo de la habitación seguido de Yugito y Utakata, los tres llevaban miradas serías y firmes donde el temor no tenía cabida.

 _Afuera_

Naruto invoco un ave gigante que tenía cabeza de perro, estaban por despegar del suelo cuando Chiyo apareció subiéndose también al pájaro, los tres jinchurikis a bordo la miraron curiosos, antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo la mujer de edad mayor hablo.

— Sí alguien puede enfrentarse a Sasori soy yo, además hace años que no apapacho a mi nieto— respondió a la pregunta no pronunciada la mujer, Naruto revelo su antebrazo mostrando el sello de Suna que emitía un suave resplandor verde, del sello broto un poco de arena.

— Gaara eres un puto genio— agradeció el rubio acercando la arena a la nariz del peculiar animal, los otros a bordo de la invocación lo miraron curiosos — cuando vio que lo iban a derrotar me mando arena con su chakra para poder localizarlo— explico mientras el ave emprendía vuelo a alta velocidad.

— ¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos? — preguntó Utakata, a él y a todos los jinchurikis que habían encontrado Naruto les explico cuanto pudo para asegurar la supervivencia de todos, entre esas explicaciones se encontraba el límite de tiempo, pues el cambiar el recipiente de un biju a otro o extraerlo podía tardar días o incluso semanas dependiendo del sello entre otros tantos factores.

— Un día, tal vez dos, ya nos llevan un día de ventaja y no podemos perder más tiempo— respondió Naruto, había invocado a Isabami, una de sus invocaciones más rápidas que podía crear además de servir de rastreador pero incluso Isabami tardaría horas o incluso el día entero en llegar a con los Akatsuki, dependía de la distancia.

— Más información de Konoha— avisó Yugito con una hoja de papel que parecía haber sido enviada por alguna de las personas en Konoha que sabía del sello de Shinatobe — Vienen dos equipos de refuerzos, uno es el equipo Guy y el otro es el de los nuevos espadachines— informo tranquila.

El rubio agarró un papel y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, cuando termino de escribir la nota lo acerco a su brazo para que después fuese absorbido por el sello de la aldea de la hoja, Yugito hizo lo mismo pero con el sello de Kiri, mientras Naruto envío el mensaje a Karin para que se cruzara con los equipos de refuerzo ella lo envío a los equipos de refuerzo, a ambos les enviaron una aproximación del terreno donde debía estar la guarida de los Akatsukis, para que los encontraran allí.

— Disculpe Chiyo-sama ¿Creé poder decirnos algo de quien se llevó a Gaara? Tenemos entendido que los Akatsuki trabajan en parejas— preguntó Utakata tranquilo a la mujer mayor.

— No supe mucho de lo ocurrido como para dar una descripción pero si sé algo, esa persona usaba explosiones— respondió la mujer, entre los otros tres se voltearon a ver, Yugito creía que podían ser sellos explosivos pero no estaba segura, Utakata sospechaba en que podía ser alguien usando la espada Shibuki de las siete espadas, Naruto por otro lado estaba considerando la idea de algún usuario del kekei genkai explosivo.

— ¿Creé poder decirnos si usaba sellos, una espada o algo parecido? — preguntó el rubio buscando cualquier información nueva.

— Si, lo recuerdo, esa noche cuando Kazekage-sama estaba peleando contra su oponente lo encerró en una esfera de arena pero un símbolo extraño apareció en ella para después hacerla explotar— añadió Chiyo con seriedad, Naruto le pasó un papel y un lápiz.

— ¿Podría dibujarlo? — preguntó Yugito, habían descartado la espada Shibuki pero parecía un tipo de ataque demasiado extraño, la anciana agarró las herramientas para ponerse a dibujar, cuando termino el símbolo tenía cierto parecido con una rosa.

— no parece un sello, le preguntare a Deidara — menciono Naruto enviando el dibujo mediante su sello a su amigo en Iwa, pensó que se tardaría horas en responder a su mensaje pero casi al instante recibió una respuesta, se puso a leer la carta con rapidez.

— ¿Qué respondió? — interrogó Utakata, entre todos los que tenían, y usaban, el sello de Shinatobe Deidara era el que solía tardar más en responder.

— Nos consiguió a nuestro enemigo— respondió mostrando una foto de un joven de cabellos rubios y unos ojos amarillos afilados con unas pocas manchas cerca de los ojos — su nombre real es Bakuha Jisatsu, su alias es Jackal, ex-miembro del escuadrón de explosivos de Iwa, aparentemente se hizo con uno de los jutsus prohibidos del escuadrón de explosivos antes de volverse terrorista— explicó seriamente, Deidara había creado varios jutsus para mejorar el poder explosivo, entre ellas estaba el jutsu robado por Jackal; la Maldición explosiva.

La maldición explosiva había resultado ser un error garrafal, cuando Deidara la había creado había sido para facilitar el trabajo del escuadrón de explosivos, en teoría el poder del jutsu debería otorgar a la persona la capacidad de transformar en bombas, eso había resultado funcionar, el jutsu si lo hacía, el problema venía de que explotaban segundos más tarde, la idea es que se volviesen bombas dormidas esperando su activación.

Deidara había podido darle muy poca información de Bakuha o Jackal, aparentemente era un solitario incluso dentro del escuadrón y mucho más de lo que le había dicho no había, tampoco podía darle muchas técnicas del jutsu prohibido, pues Naruto le había ayudado a crear algunas de esas técnicas y desconocían cuantas hubiese creado Bakuha, esto sería un combate complicado.

 _Con el equipo de Guy_

Estaban cruzando por un bosque juntó a Karin, habían tardado bastantes horas en reunirse y tenían que apurar aún más el paso si querían llegar el mismo día que Naruto, había sido toda una fortuna que Karin los hubiese interceptado para ahorrarles tiempo, de pronto frente a ellos apareció un niño pequeño vestido con un traje formal, de ojos negros al igual que su cabellos, que se encontraba comiendo una galleta.

— Un gusto, _Adversaires_ — saludo el niño viéndolos con burla y mofa mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se asomaba en su boca.

— D-disculpa niño ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó Karin viendo al niño con cuidado, ese niño tenía un tipo de chakra demasiado raro, demasiado oscuro, lleno de sentimientos negativos y frio, pero tenía un chakra similar al de Naruto, que un chakra que ella recordaba tan cálido ahora lo sintiese tan maligno era perturbador.

— Debo suponer que ustedes son el equipo de refuerzo de Suna— curioso el niño mientras comía una galleta que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

— Así es, ¿eres un niño de Suna preocupado por su Kazekage? No te preocupes lo traeremos de regreso— respondió sonriendo alegremente Guy, antes de otra cosa Karin lo empujo contra un árbol, un segundo más tarde donde había estado parado Guy una columna de agua broto del suelo.

— Buen ojo _Lady_ Karin— la sonrisa del niño se ensancho un poco más, reveló la servilleta que estaba usando para comerse su galleta mostrando la nube roja con fondo negro de Akatsuki — Mi nombre es Noroi Uzumaki, miembro de Akatsuki — se presentó sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — pregunto Ten Ten viéndolo curiosa y aterrada, que un niño pequeño, al que no le calculaba más de 9 años, fuese un criminal rango S, que además teniendo ese apellido, haya pasado desapercibido para ellos era preocupante.

— 3 Años — respondió con tranquilidad, el rostro de todos se desencajó ante sus palabras.

— No bromees con nosotros niño— gruñó Neji, esto le estaba perturbando demasiado, el niño por un momento puso una cara de furia como si las palabras dichas por el mayor fuesen todo un insulto pero luego su expresión se volvió de total entendimiento.

— ¿Acaso mi edad les tomó por sorpresa? — preguntó ladeando su cabeza mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios.

— Es imposible que esa sea tu edad, tu apariencia aparenta un mínimo de 9 años— respondió Karin viendo preocupada al niño.

— Pues esa es mi edad, no me importa si no me creen— se quejó el niño.

— Oh ¿Eres familiar de Naruto? Tus llamas de la juventud arden brillantes— comparó Lee viendo con emoción al niño — que niño tan alegre— menciono casualmente el especialista en Taijutsu.

— ¿Ni-Niño? — preguntó Noroi mientras un tic asomaba en sus ojos y en la comisura de su sonrisa, instantes después 10 cadenas de chakra se lanzaron contra Lee, eso actuó como señal del peligro, todos se apartaron del camino mientras las cadenas se movían a toda velocidad, Karin se escondió entre los arbustos mientras los otros buscaban apartarse tanto como podían de esas cadenas.

— Lo hiciste enojar — se quejó Ten Ten sacando de su pergamino varias armas para lanzárselas a Noroi, pero estas fueron bloqueadas por las cadenas antes de lanzarse contra ella.

— Para ser tan joven es muy peligroso— reconoció Neji apartándose de uno de esos golpes, estaba intentando buscar una apertura con la cual atacar a ese niño tan molesto, para su sorpresa vio a Lee justo detrás de Noroi, aparentemente el niño también se dio cuenta de esto y volteo para ver al chico de vestimenta verde con asombro solo para recibir una patada que lo estrello contra un árbol cercano a Karin.

— Espero no haberlo matado— admitió preocupado Lee viendo el cuerpo tirado en el piso.

— No puedo morirme con algo como eso— se escuchó la voz del niño mientras se levantaba costosamente del suelo— si muriese con eso, yo sería una decepción, no tolero los fallos, mucho menos los míos— comenzó a decir Noroi mientras se sujetaba el lado derecho de su rostro mientras un líquido negro goteaba de su barbilla — Los menosprecie, ese fue mi error — quitó su mano de su rostro y ahora sus ojos eran rojos con tres comas.

— ¿U-un Sharingan? — preguntó Neji viendo asombrado al niño.

— Debí ir en serio desde el principio, jugar con mis presas es un error que no debo cometer— sus Sharingan tomó la forma de un remolino rojo, un mangekyo sharingan — Esto es lo que me hace superior a mis hermanos, por esto no puedo fallar ¡Astaroth! — gritó mientras su sharingan giraba rápidamente y sus manos se teñían de color negro y un aura purpura le cubría.

Se lanzó contra Guy que logró esquivarlo haciendo que el golpe del niño tocara un árbol, al instante el árbol empezó a pudrirse, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, el chico comenzó a atacarles con sus cadenas y puños.

— ¿Qué diablos es este niño? — preguntó Guy viendo aterrado al menor.

— ¿Sorprendido? Está es una técnica de mi sharingan, Astaroth, está habilidad me permite matar y pudrir todo lo que toquen mis manos — se rio el niño intentando asestar algún golpe contra sus oponentes.

— Lo lamento niño— Se disculpó Karin apuñalándole por la espalda saliendo del arbusto donde estaba escondida, Noroi la miro sorprendido.

— Jeje fuiste más brillante de lo que pensé tía Karin — la apariencia del chico comenzó a deformarse hasta tener la ser un ¿niño? O un hombre de baja estatura.

 _Con los nuevos espadachines._

Estaban cruzando una llanura cuando Kisame apareció frente a ellos, antes de que pudiera hablar Kimimaro se lanzó contra él con una mirada perturbadora solo para atravesarle el pecho con uno de sus huesos, Suiguetsu y Haku miraron espantados al peli-blanco que siguió corriendo sin importarle el hombre que acababa de apuñalar.

— Amigo entiendo que es un Akatsuki pero ¿No crees que te pasaste? — preguntó Suiguetsu siguiendo a su amigo.

— No — respondió fríamente — Es enemigo de Naruto-sama y por eso debe morir — añadió el Kaguya secamente.

— recuérdenme que si Naruto se vuelve un traidor seguirle prefiero vérmelas con el resto del mundo que con Kimimaro— pidió Suiguetsu tragando en seco

 _Al día siguiente._

— Parece que estamos por llegar — comunico Naruto, habían dormido durante la noche para estar descansados para los combates que venían, frente a la roca se encontraron con el resto de nuevos espadachines, y Karin, durmiendo.

— No es que me queje, pero, ¿Cómo demonios llegaron antes que nosotros? — preguntó Yugito viendo desentendida a las cuatro personas.

— Kimimaro tiene una ligera vena obsesiva compulsiva — comentó Naruto mientras Isabami aterrizaba junto al resto, cuando aterrizaron los otros se despertaron.

— Naruto-sama — Saludo al rubio sonriendo alegre, levantándose de golpe— ¿No ocurrió nada malo en su viaje? Llegamos ayer a media noche y usted no había llegado — cuestionó el albino mirando con preocupación a su salvador.

— Quien dice ligera dice gruesa, quien dice vena dice sistema circulatorio, una vez Naruto estaba en otro país y Kimimaro lo encontró sin siquiera ponerse a preguntar, fue directo a él, a veces creó que es parte sabueso —Utakata corrigió al rubio haciendo que Yugito mirase espantada al Kaguya.

— Ya envié al equipo Guy a buscar los otros sellos que bloquean la entrada, también les advertimos de lo que sucedería— añadió Kimimaro sonriendo, Utakata veía con aburrimiento la escena frente a él mientras Yugito y Chiyo miraban espantadas.

— Espero que estemos a tiempo de salvar a Gaara porque Kimimaro nos obligó a correr durante la noche sin descanso— se quejó Suiguetsu bebiendo de su botella de agua.

— Según mis cálculos aún estamos a tiempo, y, Kimimaro te pasaste con ellos— regaño el rubio mientras Haku quitaba el sello de la piedra y daba un golpe a la misma que la destrozo.

— Y luego dicen que los monstruos somos nosotros — se quejó Yugito entrando en la cueva encontrándose con Gaara flotando en una esfera de chakra azul mientras chakra rojo salía de su boca, el chakra entraba en una estatua gigante.

— Haku, Utakata cúbranme, Yugito, Suiguetsu, cuando termine los sellos de mano ataquen la estatua— Se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a hacer posiciones de mano— _Hitsuji-Ne-Ushi-Saru-Histuji-U-Tatsu-Tori-Hitsuji-Tori-Inu-Saru-Tora-Mi-Uma-Hitsuji_ — Termino el jutsu, de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir nueve figuras de chakra azul, un mapache, un gato, una tortuga, un mono, un caballo-delfín, una babosa, un escarabajo volador, un pulpo-toro y un zorro — _Arte de sellado; Nueve pilares sagrados_ — las nueve criaturas creadas por chakra atacaron la esfera donde se encontraba Gaara, al mismo tiempo el chakra que entraba en la boca de la estatua se detenía.

Yugito y Suiguetsu se lanzaron contra la estatua, ambos golpearon los ojos de la estatua provocando apenas un rasguño donde habían atacado, pero con eso fue suficiente, las figuras holográficas de los ocho Akatsuki que no estaban presentes desaparecían mientras la estatua se hundía en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste? Anular el sellado…— pregunto Chiyo con curiosidad.

— Solo interrumpí el jutsu, al usar los _Nueve pilares sagrados_ empecé a sellar al Shukaku en mí, como los _Nueve pilares sagrados_ los desconectaron, ya que no había nada que sellar en la estatua por lo que el jutsu se detuvo, si hubiésemos tardado un poco más hubiesen podido seguir con el jutsu — respondió agotado, ese jutsu era particularmente complicado de hacer, Gaara, que caía al piso, fue atrapado por Karin.

— Está bien, en un estado riesgoso pero si comienzo a tratarlo desde ahora quedara fuera de riesgo— avisó Karin preocupada, realmente la vida de Gaara estaba al borde de la muerte, si hubiesen tardado unas pocas horas más del pelirrojo solo quedaría el cadáver, cargó al Kazekage y salió de la cueva, con esos tres dudaba que necesitaran mucho su ayuda.

— Sé que lo que estoy por decirte te enfadara Pinocho, pero, deja que me encargue de los jinchuriki— pidió quitándose la capa de Akatsuki atándosela a la cintura mientras sonreía de forma sádica.

— No cometas una insensatez, ningún humano podría derrotar a 3 jinchuriki al mismo tiempo estando solo— le riñó el marionetista, indiscutiblemente está era una oportunidad que no podía permitirse perder, tres jinchuriki frente a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era una situación de peligro extremo.

— Tu mismo lo has dicho Billy, ningún humano, por eso no debo preocuparme, ni tu ni yo somos humanos, somos el dúo demoniaco de Akatsuki— respondió a punto de lanzarse cuando su cuerpo fue detenido por hilos de chakra.

— En primer lugar; Deja de llamarme de esos modos tan ridículos, en segundo; no te creas tanto, tal vez puedas con uno, incluso dos, pero tres es imposible— advirtió mirando con seriedad a su compañero — Si tan deseoso estás de morir puedo hacerlo yo, tendremos que atacar con demasiado cuidado si queremos tener una oportunidad — aconsejó viendo a sus enemigos.

— Chicos saquen a Bakuha de aquí— pidió el rubio viendo a sus camaradas, no podían permitirse distraerse contra un enemigo que usaba veneno, Karin ya había usado el proceso blanco; Albedo dos veces en menos de dos días, este jutsu junto a otro par eran de las propias creaciones de la pelirroja aprovechándose de su chakra yang con propiedades naturales extrañas, y no podía salvarlos si eran envenenados.

— Mi nombre es Jackal, maldito bastardo— grito el usuario de explosiones, no le prestó mucha atención, la mirada de los otros eran una pregunta clara creyendo que había caído en la locura.

— Quieran o no admitirlo no podremos concentrarnos correctamente con las armas envenenadas y las explosiones a nuestro alrededor— reconoció Utakata reflexionando sobre la situación, pero la idea de dejar a su amigo con el tipo del veneno no era agradable.

— Déjame ayudarte— pidió Haku preocupada, entendía perfectamente los motivos para actuar de su novio pero eso no significaba que le agradasen, al menos con ella ahí tendría a un médico para atenderle.

— No, Karin ya ha usado el proceso Albedo dos veces y no podrá curarnos del veneno sin tardar demasiadas horas en las que podría morir alguien, soy en el grupo quien tiene más posibilidades de evitar los daños de sus armas, ustedes encárguense del hombre bomba— contestó sin dejar de observar a sus enemigos, por lo que Karin le había contado en sus cartas el proceso Albedo era el aprovechar su chakra yang para curar las heridas ajenas agotando al propio usuario, a diferencia de la palma mística este jutsu era capaz de curar el veneno transfiriendo el veneno al propio cuerpo y eliminándolo gracias a su propio chakra.

— Ten cuidado — pidió Yugito mientras garras de fuego azul brotaban de sus dedos, no podían confiarse.

— Parece que los amiguitos de Mary Shaw están tramando un plan Billy— se burló Jackal viendo cómo se preparaban para el ataque — Amigo si estas por morir que no se te olvide pedirle ayuda a Damballa— siguió con la burla, estaba por hacer otro comentario cuando un golpe de hielo lo estrello contra la pared de roca de la cueva, segundos más tarde le siguió una bola de fuego azul que rompió la cueva haciéndolo caer en el lago.

— Ese idiota imprudente— se quejó viendo como su compañero se levantaba y los cuatro chicos que acompañaban al rubio y a su abuela iban contra él, dudaba que el mocoso les ganase, enfrentarse a 5 personas a la vez superaban por mucho los límites de su compañero.

Naruto desenfundo a Nomikumo, la transformo en Chijo no mure dejando a Kirasupia bajo tierra, contra marionetas no le iba a servir de nada, corrió en dirección del marionetista con la guadaña en alto, al momento de su ataque el brazo izquierdo de la marioneta donde se encontraba Sasori se levantó para después salir disparado en su contra, coloco la cuchilla contra el suelo apuntando al proyectil, segundos antes de tocar el arma los tubos que tenía incrustados salieron volando a su alrededor, los tubos se abrieron comenzando a dispararle senbons, en general disparando para todos lados.

Hizo girar a Sogiba bloqueaba las senbon a la vez que se movía intentando escapar de las agujas, gracias a sus entrenamientos a Haku tenía muchísima preparación y entrenamiento evitando agujas, al mismo tiempo la habilidad particular de Sogiba era capaz de protegerlo un poco más, Sogiba tenía la capacidad de alejar y deformar los metales apartándolos de su camino, en un instante sintió como unos hilos se conectaban a su cuerpo, al buscar el origen se encontró en que Chiyo era quien lo había hecho.

Los hilos le hicieron moverse evitando por poco algunas de las senbon, lo entendió en ese momento, le estaba guiando para evitar las agujas que no pudiese ver, se acercó cuanto pudo, Sasori intento apuñalarle con la cola metálica que tenía, colocó la guadaña frente a él para interceptar el arma, cuando Sogiba estaba por hacer contacto con la cola está se deformo como si fuese un líquido ante la atónita mirada de todos, para justo golpear a la marioneta destruyéndola en pedazos, una sombra salió de la marioneta colocándose frente a ellos.

— Debo reconocerlo, eres más impresionante de lo que creí— reconoció el marionetista sin voltearse a verlo — Un arma capaz de afectar las propiedades de los metales, muy interesante, empiezo a entender porque él tiene interés en ti— añadió con un tono suave y calmado.

— Vamos, date la vuelta, he esperado 20 años para volver a ver el rostro de mi pequeño nieto— apuró Chiyo ansiosa, la sombra se quitó la capa que le cubría a la vez que se daba la vuelta, frente a ellos se encontraba un joven pelirrojo de ojos marrones, la mirada de sorpresa de la anciana no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como este tipo se veía tan joven.

— Supongo que no puedo irme con pequeñeces contigo— reconoció sacando un pergamino— Déjame te muestro la pieza favorita de mi colección, fue muy difícil de conseguir— abrió el pergamino que rezaba una única palabra "Tercero" en una nube de humo apareció una marioneta de "piel" morena y cabellos negros.

— I-imposible— murmuro Chiyo espantada — No solo te basto con juntarte con personas malvadas, te rebelaste contra el Kazekage por tercera vez— le riño la mayor Naruto estaba uniendo los puntos en su cabeza hasta que tuvo una idea aproximada de los eventos.

— Así que estás involucrado con la muerte de Rasa el cuarto Kazekage y la desaparición de Basha el tercer Kazekage — comento viendo a la marioneta, ¿eso era una marioneta basada en el tercer Kazekage? No podía entender que es lo que había perturbado a Chiyo de aquella marioneta.

— Para la muerte del cuarto fueron algunos de mis agentes pero si, estuve involucrado— reconoció el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión, eso ahora no importaba, tenía al marionetista a la vista y nada podría evitar el golpe, golpeó el piso con la base de Sogiba llamando a su arma hermana, Kirasupia emergió del suelo a los pies del marionetista, estaba a punto de atravesarle el pecho cuando el arma se detuvo sin siquiera terminar de salir del suelo.

— ¿Qué diablos? — preguntó el rubio intentando que la lanza siguiese elevándose.

— Veo que a pesar de todo aún no te das cuenta de por qué la anciana está tan alarmada— se rio mientras Kirasupia se levantaba cambiando de dirección para apuntarle a él, al mismo tiempo que Sogiba intentaba ladearse para apuntarle a su propia cabeza con la guadaña.

— ¿Tiene el elemento magnético? — pregunto intentando comprender la situación, antes de que pudiese reaccionar fue movido por los hilos de chakra evitando que Kirasupia le atravesase el estómago.

— No— fue la seca respuesta de la mujer con un rostro entristecido — Ese es el cuerpo del tercero, Sasori descubrió un método para convertir un cuerpo muerto en una marioneta que mantiene sus jutsus y kekei genkai— añadió mientras miraba preocupada toda la escena.

— Joder— se quejó el rubio mientras regresaba a Nomikumo al sello — Y yo que creía que ninguno sería más raro que el hombre pez— gruñó fastidiado mientras se alejaba del marionetista pelirrojo, la marioneta del tercero levantó su brazo que se abrió en partes segmentadas mostrando sellos, de los sellos comenzaron a brotar cientos de brazos.

Naruto saltó evitando los brazos mientras veía preocupado todo esto, el elemento magnético era una de los elementos más peligrosos de la historia shinobi, los otros dos que entraban en esta categoría eran el elemento polvo por su capacidad de destruir completamente a cualquier enemigo, el otro era el elemento madera gracias a poder anular el chakra de los otros y por último el elemento magnético entraba en esta categoría por anular las armas habituales.

— Señora Chiyo— llamo a la mujer mayor preocupado, tendría que recurrir a una de sus armas secretas — ¿Podría conseguirme un poco de tiempo? — preguntó mirándola seriamente, ella solo asintió poniéndose frente a él sacando dos pergaminos.

— ¿Cuántos minutos necesitas? — preguntó antes de llamar a sus marionetas, la primera era parecida a Sasori y la segunda tenía la forma de una mujer castaña.

— 30 segundos a lo mucho— respondió comenzando con los sellos de mano — _Mi-I-Ushi-Saru-Mi-Ne-…_

— Sea lo que sea que trames no te dejare— de la boca de la marioneta comenzó a brotar polvo negro, este polvo se levantó formando una pirámide alargada, un cono, y un bloque de arena de hierro que se lanzó en contra del rubio

—… _Tatsu-Mi-Uma-U-Inu-Mi_ — termino chocando su pie en el suelo, si este jutsu no funcionaba terminarían muertos — Mokuton; Bosque de las hadas — del suelo broto un árbol de un color azul oscuro que comenzó a crecer rápidamente atrapando las figuras de arena de Sasori mientras las ramas del árbol seguían creciendo hasta chocar con las paredes de la cueva comenzando a atravesar la roca, cuando el árbol termino de crecer por todo el tronco y ramas empezaron a brotar cientos de flores blancas, las piezas de arena perdieron su forma cayendo al suelo.

— Acabaste con una de las más temibles armas del mundo shinobi con otra— movió su mano intentando mover su marioneta pero esta no reaccionaba — veo que previste mejor de lo que creí, el árbol en sí mismo junto a todo lo demás emite ondas de chakra, leves pero poderosas, anulaste la arena de hierro y a mi marioneta, además considerando cuanto del polen de esas flores se mesclo con la arena puedo suponer que son para inutilizar mi veneno— comento viendo el árbol con curiosidad, en su boca se formó una sonrisa.

— Lo lamento vieja Chiyo pero tampoco podrá usar marionetas, el árbol debe neutralizar los hilos de chakra de Sasori por lo que también la bloquea a usted, las ondas de chakra desestabilizan los hilos haciendo inútiles a las marionetas convencionales— se disculpó el rubio, muy pocas marionetas podrían seguir funcionando después de eso, ya sea que tuvieran una fuente de chakra interno que la moviera o usarían hilos de chakra mucho más gruesos y por ende tendrían mecanismos mucho más sencillos.

— Interesante, no solo tienes el rinnegan sino también el Mokuton entre otras grandes habilidades, sin duda serás perfecto— comentó lo último en un susurro que apenas pudo ser escuchado por los otros mientras miraba a la nada con una mirada llena de ensoñación, por algún motivo Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— ¿P-Perfecto? — preguntó mirando asustado al marionetista.

— Si, tu cuerpo es interesante— respondió feliz mientras se desabotonaba su capa lentamente, a Naruto esto le dio mala pinta.

— Yo no le voy a eso— se quejó viendo preocupado al pelirrojo que le devolvió la mirada confuso antes de ponerse a reír, su risa era escalofriante, Naruto podía decir que hasta sonaba un poco mecánica.

— No, no, no— le corrigió aguantando la risa — yo no me refería a nada sexual, pienso convertirte en una de mis bellas marionetas— completó divertido, eso no quitaba el mal presentimiento del rubio sobre las palabras del pelirrojo, el marionetista se quitó la capa revelando su cuerpo, su cuerpo tenía unas cuchillas metálicas brotando de su espalda, una cadena o arpón brotaba de su estómago y un cilindro que tenía la palabra escrita "Escorpión".

— ¿Este tipo es una marioneta? Joder que es creepy— se quejó el rubio retrocediendo un paso, y él que creía que ya tenían ganado el combate — oficialmente da miedo— el marionetista levantó sus brazos mostrando unos cañones de los cuales comenzó a disparar fuego, el rubio y la anciana se escondieron detrás del árbol, el fuego se propago por el árbol rápidamente, ambos shinobi se alejaron del árbol que estaba quemándose rápidamente, pronto este se destruyó por completo, la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse pues las ramas que sostenían la cueva habían desaparecido.

Pronto la cueva entera quedo derrumbada por completo, Naruto estaba detrás de una roca intentando recuperar el aliento mientras sentía como el sello en su brazo empezaba a pulsar, usar el elemento madera lo agotaba demasiado, aunque su cuerpo había aceptado y asimilado correctamente los genes del primer Hokage el uso de sus técnicas tenían el efecto devastador de dejarlo sin chakra. Ya sea por tiempo o por falta de chakra su sello empezaba a absorber energía natural, si no se controlaba pronto volvería a perder el control y podría poner en peligro a todos.

Por un instante escucho una explosión, volteó a ver en dirección del ruido encontrándose con una especie de ¿hombre lobo rubio? Atacando a sus camaradas entre los troncos de árboles, no entendía como crecieron en horizontal pero ese no era asunto suyo, el dragón que era su tatuaje, y sello, se enrosco en forma circular y en el centro del circulo creado apareció un ojo, se sentó en posición de loto intentando concentrarse, esperaba que Sasori no supiese de su ubicación o acabaría muerto, estaba por entrar a su plano mental para controlar el sello y que no lo enloqueciese cuando su instinto le hizo moverse a un lado evitando una estaca de arena de hierro que cayó donde se encontraba antes.

— ¿Naruto, estas bien? — preguntó Chiyo que tenía unos cuantos golpes provocados por las rocas, esperaba que Kurama pudiese frenar el sello el tiempo suficiente para que acabase este combate, ahora se enfrentaba a dos marionetas, las marionetas no servirían contra ellos y Chiyo estaba herida, volvió a desenfundar a Nomikumo preparándose para la batalla.

— Usar una espada no te servirá— advirtió Sasori, transformo su espada en el único modo que no sería vencido por el magnetismo; Kiseki no Kishi, su gabardina le cubrió mientras sus anillos brillaban, se sacó la gabardina y cubrió con ella a la mujer mayor.

— Cúbrase Chiyo-sama, la gabardina le evitara más daños— le indico poniéndose en posición de pelea, estaba renunciando a toda defensa para obtener un ataque más poderoso, sus anillos eran de un metal no magnético por lo que esa marioneta no podría quitárselos, tendría que evitar cada golpe para sobrevivir.

Se lanzó al ataque mientras recubría sus piernas y brazos del poco chakra que le quedaban, por último alcanzó a ver a Karin apartándose aún más del terreno de combate con Gaara en brazos, ataques de arena negra eran lanzados continuamente en su contra a lo que solo los esquivaba buscando acercarse lo suficiente para destruir ese par de marionetas, Sasori y su marioneta estaban en diferentes lugares, la marioneta del tercero estaba más a la izquierda mientras Sasori estaba más a la derecha, estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de esa marioneta cuando el pelirrojo le disparo su arpón, saltó evitándolo dándose cuenta que la marioneta se había movido al otro lado del terreno de combate.

Saltó apartándose del camino del marionetista evitando ser cortado por sus aspas, volvió a emprender carrera contra la marioneta, Sasori estaba haciendo demasiado para evitar su destrucción, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas que le advirtió del peligro, se ocultó detrás de una roca, un disparo de agua a presión corto la roca cortándole de paso unos pocos cabellos, cambio de roca esquivando los disparos de agua, este tipo estaba siendo mucho más molesto y peligroso de lo que creyó.

La marioneta del tercer Kazekage estaba por volver a moverse para apartarse de su camino cuando se detuvo, tomando ese momento como una señal se acercó a la marioneta humana para asestarle un golpe que la destruyó en varias piezas.

— Fui descuidado, demasiado descuidado, por intentar matar al niño no me di cuenta de los hilos que pusiste sobre mi marioneta— Reconoció Sasori mirando enfadado toda la escena, no creyó que cometería tal error.

— Ese no fue tu único error, Sasori— añadió Chiyo, su nieto lo miro curioso antes de girarse solo para que el cilindro en su pecho fuese atravesado por dos espadas, cada una por una diferente marioneta, la marioneta parecida a Sasori y la marioneta de una mujer castaña.

— Mis viejas marionetas, madre y padre— concluyó el pelirrojo con su mirada perdida —He sido demasiado descuidado, creó que este es el fin de la función— Naruto podía jurar que había cierta burla en su voz además de notar que las marionetas, incluyendo a Sasori, parecían formar una especie de abrazo, parecía que el pelirrojo estaba por decir algo más pero de último momento cayó detenido sin vida, con la batalla terminada busco a sus compañeros, una explosión en el bosque cercano fue lo que necesito como señal de donde estaban, estando dispuesto a correr a ayudarles un fuerte y doloroso pulso lo detuvo forzándolo a arrodillarse, al ver el sello notó que este había cambiado de apariencia, ahora líneas en forma de serpiente se enroscaban por todo su cuerpo, Chiyo le miraba preocupada.

— Vaya por Haku y Utakata — le ordenó apurado, ambos estaban entrenados para contenerlo cuando este tipo de casos se daban.

— ¿q-qué? — preguntó la anciana preocupada intentando levantar al rubio pero este le aparto la mano.

— ¡Vaya por ellos! — gritó alarmado mientras las marcas se expandían cada vez más, la mujer emprendió carrera para buscar

 _15 minutos antes, Equipo de rescate V.S Bakuha/Jackal_

Después de que tirasen a Bakuha al agua esperaron, debían confiar en que el rubio estaría bien, pasados unos segundos una explosión los elevo por lo aires, del agua salió Jackal con cara de pocos amigos, los cuatro veían apurados al joven frente a ellos.

— Escuchen a la gente cuando hable —Regañó enfadado mirando a sus enemigos, los jinchuriki de colas, junto a tres espadachines de la niebla de la segunda generación, él sabía que podía ganarle a los jinchuriki pero pensó que ese remedo de marioneta poseída se encargaría de los espadachines.

— Como si me importase lo que diga un idiota kamikaze —Gruñó Kimimaro mientras sacaba a Hone-ju, no podía atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y desconocía las habilidades a distancia de Jackal, el rubio saltó hacia los troncos ¿O eran árboles? Kimimaro saltó siguiéndole igual que Suiguetsu, ambos estaban por cortar al rubio cuando fueron atrapados en esferas amarillas.

— Esferas bomba —Recitó Jackal mientras miraba a ambos chicos— Ahora están atrapados en esferas de chakra explosivo, con ustedes fuera del juego puedo atrapar a esos jinchuriki… —Fue cortado por tener que esquivar a Yugito que le había atacado con garras de fuego azul— ¡Dejen de interrumpirme! —Se quejó el rubio Akatsuki viendo enfadado al grupo.

— ¿Charlar con nuestro enemigo en mitad de un combate? No me parece útil —Refutó Utakata que miraba las esferas de chakra con curiosidad, estaba por desenfundar a Suraggusodo para deshacerlas cuando un brillo amarillo en el piso lo distrajo, un extraño símbolo de chakra estaba bajo sus pies y los de Yugito— ¿Qué?

— Minas de tierra, si se mueven explotaran, dudo que la explosión los mate pero será más fácil llevarlos si no tienen piernas —Se mofó Jackal, ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a esa chica de hielo y devolverle el golpe de hace unos instantes, pero primero se desharía de los espadachines que tenía— ¡Kat!… —Volvió a ser interrumpido, las esferas de chakra comenzaron a congelarse.

— No nos tomes tan a la ligera —Le regañó Haku que se encontraba en el mismo árbol que él— Utakata, yo lo distraeré el tiempo suficiente, tú usa a Suraggusodo para deshacer las minas y liberar a Kimimaro y Suiguetsu —Ordenó fríamente mientras sacaba sus agujas.

— No te creas la gran cosa, niñita —Burló el Akatsuki lanzándose al ataque, cuando faltaba poco menos de un metro su paso se detuvo, el rubio miro sin entender hasta que vio sus pies, se encontraban congelados— ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Crees que eres mi primer enemigo, o mi primer asesinato? No eres el primero y mucho menos serás el último, pero tu cometiste un crimen que no pienso tolerar —Empezó a explicar mientras caminaba a paso lento hacía Jackal cuyo cuerpo estaba cubriéndose lentamente de más hielo—; Tú has buscado dañar a las personas que amo, mi novio, mis amigos, mis compañeros, y a aquel que lo hace solo le queda un destino en mi mano; la muerte —Confesó la chica mientras su mirada se oscurecía— ¡Hyoton; Pulso blanco! —Gritó levantando la mano en dirección de su enemigo, de su palma varias hondas de chakra blanco comenzaron a dispararse contra su enemigo, con cada pulso el hielo avanzaba más y empezaba a crearse en otras partes de su cuerpo— Disfruta de tu muerte.

— ¿Qué demonios es está chica? Esa mirada fría como el hielo y esa facilidad para matar no pueden ser humanas ¡No puede serlo! —Pensó Jackal mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de hielo— No puedo morir aquí, debó encontrarlo, es mi deber encontrarlo —Las marcas cerca de sus ojos comenzaron a moverse y agruparse en el pectoral del rubio incluso bajo el hielo formando un símbolo; un par de martillos, esté comenzó a brillar desprendiendo energía oscura, Haku, que había girado para ayudar a sus compañeros no había notado esto.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Preguntó Haku acercándose a la esfera donde estaba Kimimaro, habían visto hace solo unos segundos como un árbol rompía parte de la caverna en la que Naruto peleaba y podía suponer que eso significaba que tendrían que preocuparse por el sello de la oscuridad.

— Si, las esferas de chakra y las minas se deshicieron cuando su flujo de chakra se detuvo —Respondió Utakata con tranquilidad, debían ir rápido a retener a Naruto, cuando se transformaba se volvía demasiado violento y agresivo.

— Yugito lo que verás puede no ser bonito, tal vez quieras quedarte apartada —Advirtió Suiguetsu, unas pocas veces había visto a Naruto descontrolarse y eso había acabado terriblemente mal.

— ¿Peor que el otro día? —Preguntó curiosa, con lo ocurrido en los entrenamientos dudaba que pudiese peor.

— El sello maldito de la oscuridad permite al usuario transformarse en más de una forma, la que viste en el entrenamiento era la transformación tipo humana de Naruto, conocemos tipo humano, perro, ave y dragón, la más peligrosa es dragón, mientras no se transforme en tipo dragón podremos frenarlo entre los cuatro, debemos intentar que no coma nada mientras este transformado— Explicó Suiguetsu, el tampoco creería que la situación podía ponerse peor que en los entrenamientos si no fuese porque lo había visto.

— Cuando Naruto-sama entra en modo dragón deberemos provocarle bastante daño incluso romperle huesos importantes para que no provoque más daños, no es algo agradable pero será necesario para reducir la destrucción que causaría —Aceptó Kimimaro con cierto desagrado, un crujido los alertó a todos haciéndolos voltear de vuelta, frente a ellos, Jackal empezó a brillar en luz oscura, el hielo que lo apresaba se rompió en pedazos liberándolo, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer mientras era envuelto en pelaje amarillo y adoptaba una forma canina.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó Yugito sorprendida, viendo al ¿hombre? Frente a ella.

— Honestamente estando tanto tiempo con Naruto esto parece normal —Admitió Suiguetsu ganándose miradas del resto del grupo— Admitámoslo, piensen en todo lo que hace Naruto y esto se vuelve normal —Declaró enfadado mientras esquivaba un golpe de una de las garras del Akatsuki que brillaba en color amarillo, donde el puño golpeó se produjo una explosión.

— ¿Alguna idea de cómo cargarnos a un hombre perro explosivo? —Preguntó Yugito saltando a otro árbol para ganar distancia.

— Perdona que no lo sepa, eso no venía en la capacitación —Se burló Suiguetsu haciendo lo mismo que la jinchuriki— ¿Ideas?

— Haku —Llamó Utakata viendo seriamente al hombre perro— ¿Te has dado cuenta? —Le preguntó el joven a su compañera.

— Si, tiene cierta aura igual a la de Naruto cuando se transforma —Respondió Haku con seriedad— Tiene un sello maldito de la oscuridad —Advirtió viendo el símbolo de los martillos que seguía brillando.

— Debó encontrarlo, al maestro —Rugió Jackal mientras olfateaba el aire, antes de verlos con enfado— ¡Desaparezcan! —Gritó lanzando un zarpazo generando una explosión ascendente forzándolos a saltar para evitar la explosión.

— Haku intenta congelarlo para ganar tiempo, Utakata intenta frenarlo para ganar tiempo, Suiguetsu prepara jutsus de agua para atacarlo desde abajo, Yugito y yo atacaremos de manera directa —Ordenó Kimimaro seriamente guardando su espada y extendiendo sus huesos formando varias pequeñas cuchillas mientras Yugito sacaba sus uñas de fuego azul.

— Pulso Blanco —gritó volviendo a cubrir el cuerpo lentamente de hielo.

— ¡Nenmaku Keimusho! —Gritó lanzando burbujas de baba verde, al impactar las burbujas comenzaron a endurecerse formando una plasta que parecía roca, la mezcla de plasta rocosa y hielo apresaban a Jackal, Suiguetsu uso el jutsu dragón de agua, al mismo tiempo Kimimaro y Yugito se lanzaron al ataque, antes de que su cabeza fuera atrapada el cuerpo de Jackal comenzó a brillar en color amarillo haciendo una explosión alejándolos a todos y liberándose.

— Puedo sentirlo, el maestro está cerca, puedo sentirlo ¿por qué el maestro no usa su poder? —Preguntó el rubio olfateando el aire buscando algo.

— ¿Alguien sabe a quién diablos está buscando? —Preguntó Suiguetsu intentando comprender las palabras de Jackal. Escucho un fuerte ruido cerca viendo que la caverna en la que su amigo peleaba se había derrumbado, estaba por ir a asegurarse de que estuviese bien pero alcanzo a ver un reflejo rubio moviéndose, supuso que su amigo estaría bien.

— El sello maldito afecta el cerebro, podía simplemente estar delirando —Argumentó Haku sacando sus senbons empezando a lanzarlos a los nervios intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

Suiguetsu se lanzó al ataque con espada en mano intentando decapitar al Akatsuki cuando fue atrapado en una esfera de chakra explosivo, Kimimaro fue golpeado por Jackal generando una explosión enterrándolo en la roca, bajo Yugito apareció un símbolo que marcaba que estaba sobre la mina explosiva.

— ¡Haku, Utakata! —Llamó alarmada Chiyo acercándose, al mismo tiempo Jackal miraba lo que quedaba de la caverna con emoción, antes de que la vieja mujer dijese cualquier cosa el rubio corrió en dirección de la caverna— Naruto los necesita, unas marcas negras —Aviso la mujer, en ese instante Haku y Utakata corrieron tras Jackal en dirección de la caverna, al mismo tiempo Kimimaro salió de la roca donde estaba enterrado, a su cuerpo le faltaba piel y carne y varios huesos se encontraban maltrechos y expuestos.

— Debó… ayudar a… Naruto-sama… —Dijo el peliblanco empezando a caminar a paso lento hacia su amigo antes de caer desmayado.

Cuando por fin Haku y Utakata llegaron a la zona de la caverna pudieron ver como Jackal volvía a su apariencia humana y se encontraba arrodillado frente a Naruto que se retorcía de dolor mientras las marcas negras le envolvían completamente, el cráneo del Uzumaki tomó una forma más canina, su cabello se extendió por todo el cuerpo, cuando la transformación acabo era un lobo antropomórfico de casi dos metros y cuarto de alto, su cabello antes rubio se había vuelto negro y en su pelaje se encontraba marcado en blanco el símbolo del par de martillos que Jackal tenía en el pecho.

— Al fin despierta, maestro —Saludó Jackal viendo al otro rubio con admiración, Naruto miró al Akatsuki con total indiferencia antes de empezar a olfatearlo, cuando termino volteó a ver a los otros con una mirada que pronto se llenó de agresividad.

— Naruto, despierta, recuerda quienes somos —Pidió Haku en un tono suave intentando tranquilizar a su novio, Naruto solo la miraba atentamente como un perro que mira a alguien que le ofrece carne.

— ¿Por qué le llamas maestro a Naruto? —Preguntó Utakata mientras mantenía oculta a Suraggusodo, hasta cierto punto habían tenido suerte, si bien la forma perro era más peligrosa que la humana era más fácil de convencer y distraer, como si fuese un perro normal, pero en esta ocasión parecía encontrar más agradable la compañía del Akatsuki.

— Es mi maestro, este símbolo nos marca como miembros del clan demoniaco Tártaro, y él es el líder, un demonio capaz de cambiar en varias formas, mi deber, y de los míos es regresarlo con nosotros —Reveló con alegría Jackal, Utakata lo miro enfadado.

— Déjate de tonterías, tu eres Bakuha Jisatsu de Iwagakure, no te llamas Jackal, no eres un demonio —Reprendió Utakata con calma, la mirada de Jackal se volvió más enfadada.

— Deja de confundirme, no sé quién demonios sea Bakuha Jisatsu, yo soy Jackal de Iwaga… ¿Qué? Y-yo soy Baku —Su semblante se volvía de confusión con cada palabra, estaba por caer cuando una cadena se colocó en su cuello, al ver el origen de la cadena pudieron ver a un niño pequeño, Noroi, viéndolos desde la distancia.

— Jackal, _père_ Naruto, debemos retirarnos, ya cumplimos con nuestra intención —comentó mientras otra cadena sujetaba al Uzumaki pero esta vez de la cintura, antes de que pudiese levantar a cualquiera de los dos un par de cadenas de chakra sujetaron las de Noroi, quien había frenado las cadenas del Uzumaki menor era Karin que tenía en sus brazos a Gaara.

— No creas ni por un segundo que te llevaras a Naruto, maldito mocoso —Declaró con seriedad, Naruto parecía bastante confuso, como si no pudiese reconocer a nadie, olfateaba el aire casi con desesperación.

— Dudo que pueda detenerme _Tante_ Karin, _père_ Naruto me seguirá por voluntad propia, hasta donde he entendido en este estado sus funciones cerebrales para racionalizar se reducen y se guía por instinto —Corrigió divertido Noroi mientras intentaba alejar a los dos rubios.

— Noroi-sama —Saludó Jackal en tono lento como si estuviese procesando sus propias palabras— Espera… tú —El rubio explosivo se sostuvo la cabeza antes de comenzar a gritar de dolor.

— Veo que tenemos menos tiempo del que creí, supongo que tendré que dejar cosas al azar, es toda una lástima —La cadena que sostenía a Naruto desapareció, al mismo tiempo la cadena que estaba en Jackal se enroscaba cubriéndolo por completo y era alejada del grupo— _Père_ Naruto acompáñeme —Pidió mientras se alejaba, él transformado Uzumaki empezó a moverse en dirección de Noroi con tranquilidad cuando Haku, Karin y Utakata se interpusieron.

— Naruto por favor reacciona, somos nosotros, tus amigos —Pidió Haku, Naruto solo ladeó la cabeza confundido. Utakata, a diferencia de las chicas, miraba al niño que intentaba llevarse a su compañero, era un Uzumaki, las cadenas lo delataban, pero el color de piel, cabello y ojos no se parecían ni a Karin ni a Naruto.

Naruto estaba por apartarlos cuando Karin puso sus manos en su pecho, o tan cerca como esa nueva estatura le permitía, en ese momento Naruto la miro fijamente antes de olfatearla, levantó sus zarpas, Karin cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras protegía a Gaara con su cuerpo esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos se encontró con que los brazos de Naruto la abrazaban y olfateaba se cabeza, poco a poco su estatura comenzó a disminuir, el pelaje a desaparecer y volvía a su complexión normal.

— Hm, Parece que nada salió como se planeó —Se quejó Noroi antes de retirarse con Jackal.

— Gracias… chicos —Agradeció Naruto cayendo al piso agotado, en ese momento Haku comenzó a curarlo mientras llegaban el resto del equipo, Yugito y Suiguetsu cargando con Kimimaro en un bastante lamentable estado, Chiyo miraba a todos con preocupación, Karin puso a Gaara en el suelo con suavidad— ¿Cuál es el estado de Gaara? —Preguntó Naruto con cansancio teniendo bastantes y obvios problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

— No sabría decirlo, su cuerpo está casi perfectamente bien excepto por algo de miasma alojado en sus pulmones y alrededor del corazón pero no debería ser letal en tiempos próximos, pero por algún motivo no reacciona, su cerebro no pareciese funcionar, tampoco debería tener muerte cerebral, no entiendo que ocurre —Se lamentó Karin con tristeza, se había vuelto a acercar a la zona de peligro porque necesitaba que Naruto curase a Gaara con Kiseki no Kishi pues ella ya se había quedado casi sin chakra.

— Vamos Gaara, levántate, es un mal momento para jugarnos una broma —Pidió el rubio mientras veía el rostro de su amigo esperando que esta fuese la idea de Gaara sobre una broma, los instantes pasaban, mientras los demás agachaban la cabeza en señal de dar por perdida la batalla, Naruto se arrodillo al lado de su amigo mientras oprimía el pecho del chico mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos— Por favor Gaara, eres nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano, tu aldea te necesita, tus hermanos te necesitan, nosotros te necesitamos, por favor, despierta —Rogó en un tono de súplica, al mismo tiempo frente a ellos una masa de chakra comenzaba a formarse.

 _En otro lugar_

Gaara miraba hacia todos lados, no importaba como lo viese estaba en un desierto de arena, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena sin importar la dirección que viese, sentía que debía caminar hacia delante casi como un instinto, empezó a andar cuando una sombra apreció frente a él, al lado de un árbol muerto que era la única prueba de que alguna vez pudo haber vida ahí, no podía distinguirla, estaba por seguir de largo cuando la sombra hablo.

— Has crecido tanto, mi pequeño Gaara —Esas palabras lo hicieron ver a la persona que le había hablado encontrándose con una persona que hizo que cayese sentado en la arena del desierto, era su madre, solo la había visto en fotos pero estaba seguro de que era ella— La última vez que te vi eras tan pequeño y frágil, temía que cualquier cosa te hiciese daño —Aceptó la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo.

— ¿C-cómo es que tú…? —Preguntó entre tartamudeos, toda su calma había desaparecido al ver a su difunta madre frente a él.

— Estamos en la línea divisoria entre la vida y la muerte, tu vida pende de un hilo —Explicó la mujer viendo el horizonte mientras abrazaba a su hijo— Te has vuelto un hombre grande y fuerte que protege sus ideales y a la aldea con afecto y decisión, estoy tan orgullosa de ti —Confesó mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

— Creí que tu maldijiste la aldea —Reveló Gaara en un tono lento sin entender.

— Tu padre y mi hermano cometieron muchos errores, Rasa creyó tontamente que podía decidir sin error el valor de las cosas y desestimo tú verdadero valor, Yashamaru no supo que hacer para ayudarte, no lo puedo culpar hizo cuanto se le ocurrió y bien sé que lo intento, Gaara, yo te amé a ti y a nuestra aldea desde el fondo de mi corazón, me hubiese tanto ver lo que me perdí, tus primeros pasos, tu primer palabra, cuando entraras a la academia, verte jugar con tus hermanos —Reconoció entre lágrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿A-a dónde vas? Por favor no te vayas —Pidió el pelirrojo mientras intentaba aguantar el llanto.

— Tu espíritu se separó de tu cuerpo, vuelve ahora que aún hay tiempo, si sigues aquí terminaras muerto —Respondió Karura mientras empezaba a caminar hacía el horizonte.

— Por favor llévame contigo, nadie confía en mí, todos me temen —Exclamó entristecido el menor mientras caía arrodillado, antes de que pudiese decir nada más un abrazo lo detuvo.

— Yo creo que eso no es cierto, tienes amigos que están dispuestos a lo imposible por ti, que lloran, lo que creen es, tu muerte, que te desean alegrías y te aprecian, tus hermanos también te aman, y la aldea no tardara en ver la luz del sol que representas, un nuevo amanecer para la aldea del desierto y todo el país del viento, sal de aquí ahora que tienes tiempo y hazme el favor de que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea en muchos años —Pidió la mujer apuntando al camino de donde venía Gaara, ahí, frente a ellos lo que parecía la cabeza diabólica o demoniaca de un samurái con la boca abierta y en los ojos se veía el rinnegan, por esta se podía ver a su cuerpo recostado en el suelo y alrededor sus amigos llorando— Creo que deberías volver.

— Cierto, mis amigos me están esperando —Contestó alegre levantándose del suelo y limpiándose las lágrimas para caminar con decisión sin mirar atrás— Nos veremos en varios años, mama —Se despidió el joven, poco antes de adentrarse dentro de la boca de ese ser pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras.

— Me alegra que hayas conseguido buenos amigos, mi pequeño Gaara, no olvides que siempre te protegeré —Se despidió dando la vuelta empezando a alejarse.

 _De regreso con el grupo_

Naruto estaba llorando arrodillado mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y hermano, hace unos pocos minutos habían llegado los refuerzos de Suna junto al equipo de Guy, estaba por soltar el cuerpo de su amigo cuando escucho un pequeño y suave ruido, frente a él estaba una cabeza demoniaca de samurái que tenía el rinnegan al igual que él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había otro punto de visión, de la cabeza samurái precisamente, en la boca abierta del ser había lo que solo podía describir una flama verde aqua que "camino" hasta el cuerpo de Gaara antes de entrar dentro de su cuerpo, parecía que los demás no se habían dado cuenta de la cabeza que ahora estaba enterrándose en el suelo.

 _En el subconsciente de Gaara_

Había llegado a un pequeño oasis, en el instante en que puso un pie en su plano mental Shukaku le abrazo emocionado mientras gritaba.

— Me tenías preocupado mocoso idiota —Fue la riña del mapache de arena, ignoro esas palabras mientras levantaba su brazo formando un puño.

— Perdón por preocuparte amigo, es hora de volver al juego amigo, ya preocupamos demasiado al resto —En ese momento el puño del Shukaku choco con el del pelirrojo Kazekage.

 _En el mundo real_

— Lamento… preocuparlos —Se disculpó el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos, en ese momento Naruto, Yugito, Utakata, Temari y Kankuro se lanzaron a abrazarlo fuertemente.

— Te extrañamos, mapache tonto —Le riño Yugito mientras le hacía un revolviéndole los cabellos.

— Cállate gata en celo, no lo fastidies —Gruñó Utakata con una mezcla de leve enfado y diversión.

— No te pases babosa drogadicta —Se burló Naruto divertido, vaya apodos se estaban dando.

— Tú mejor ni hables zorro pulgoso —Le callaron los otros jinchuriki, Gaara vio a todos ahí, tenía que darle la razón a su madre, tenía buenos amigos, los mejores.

Hasta aquí el capítulo gente, en este capítulo lo que intente hacer es meter sub-trama, estoy bastante seguro de que más de uno ya se habrá dado cuenta que me gusta el anime y manga de Fairy tail, por favor dejen sus comentarios y sus teorías conspirativas, la persona que esté más cerca de adivinar un poco de que va la sub-trama recibirá un saludo en el próximo capítulo, sin nada más me despido.


	16. Eventos detrás del telón

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, si les gusto el capítulo comenten, cualquier idea para futuros lemon`s es bien recibida, al mismo tiempo aviso/advierto que en este capítulo habrá bastante lemon.

También debo avisar que por fin encontré ideas para las espadas faltantes y que en este capítulo hay una ligero contenido LGBT si alguien desea saltarlo avisare su inicio y su final.

Naruto miraba por la ventana a las calles de Suna, habían pasado tres días desde que habían salvado a Gaara, este había estado recuperándose en el hospital de Suna del miasma en su cuerpo hasta quedar sano, se habían quedado para confirmar que su amigo se recuperara, Suiguetsu se había quedado en su habitación durante todos esos día pues el calor no era bueno para su kekei genkai, Kimimaro había recibido bastante ayuda de los médicos para recuperarse de su lamentable estado, Haku había salido a observar la aldea al igual que Utakata, el equipo Guy se vio obligado a regresar a la aldea para dar el reporte, Karin estaba en el hospital ayudando a recuperar a algunos enfermos y Yugito estaba ayudando a Kankuro con el papeleo en lo que Gaara se recuperaba.

Hasta ahora había un par de cosas que le atormentaban desde que había vuelto a la aldea; No había sabido nada de Sakura desde que regreso a la aldea y nadie la había mencionado en lo más mínimo, se lo había esperado de algunos de ellos pues sabían que habían tenido una pelea antes de irse de la ladea pero le había parecido extraño. Por otro lado el día en que salvaron a Gaara le estaba dejando otros pocos problemas; Cuando estuvo transformado el olor de Jackal le parecía agradable y familiar, casi como si fuese un viejo amigo, y el tal Noroi, Karin le hizo el favor de decirle su nombre, tenía un olor extraño, una parte de él podía reconocerlo parecido a Sasuke pero tenía otro olor, un olor que no podía reconocer.

Salió de su habitación caminando hacía el hospital, no podía responder la segunda pregunta sin hablar directamente con Noroi pero podía responder la primera hablando con Karin. Tardó relativamente poco en llegar al lugar, al mismo tiempo corrió con bastante suerte de encontrársela saliendo de un quirófano, se acercó a ella y la alejo del resto para hablar con ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Naruto? —Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Naruto debía reconocer que le parecían bastante hermosos, de un color agradable de ver, sin dejar que eso le confundiese hizo la pregunta que le trajo aquí.

— ¿Sabes que le paso a Sakura? —Interrogo sin inmutarse, llevaba teniendo el presentimiento de que la respuesta no le gustaría, sabía que seguía teniendo una obsesión con Sasuke y temía que su antigua compañera hubiese cometido suicidio o algo parecido. El rostro de Karin se oscureció mientras su mirada se tornaba triste— No se suicidó ¿O sí?

— No, no, no se suicidó, pasó después de que te fueses de la aldea, tres o cuatro meses después para ser más correctos, durante ese tiempo se volvió más productiva y mejoró bastante como kunoichi, mejoro como médica e ilusionista, todos pensamos que se tomó mucho mejor de lo que creímos el escape de Sasuke, ese día cometió varios crímenes antes de escapar, no estoy totalmente enterada de cuales fueron pero puedes preguntarle a Zabuza, tengo entendido que estaba ayudando en la investigación —Empezó a explicar la pelirroja mientras apartaba su mirada intentando evitar el contacto visual, ese día habían tenido que poner a prueba sus capacidades y habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

— ¿Qué sabes de lo que hizo? —Preguntó después de titubear unos segundos, estaba seguro de que se estaba acercando a un punto sensible para Karin pero si quería tener una idea de que hacer debía tener toda la información posible.

— Lo poco que sé es que asesino a 4 chunin y desvió al escuadrón de recuperación —El labio de la chica comenzaba a temblar mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir— No pude salvarlos, murieron en mis manos, por eso desarrolle el proceso albedo, para que nunca tuviese que perder a nadie, —Se derrumbó la chica, Naruto la sostuvo rápidamente abrazándola contra su pecho con suavidad— tengo miedo, no quiero perderlos, no quiero —Comenzó a llorar la chica, el rubio se quedó callado dejándola llorar contra su hombro mientras se lamentaba, se lamentaba no haber notado lo herida que estaba Karin.

— No puedo decir que no nos iremos. —Hablo después de unos minutos, no debía mentirle, no, no podía mentirle— Vivimos una vida peligrosa y decirte que nunca nos iremos sería una mentira, —Confesó mientras sentía como la chica temblaba— pero hare todo lo que pueda para siempre volver contigo, tú y los demás son mis personas amadas y no permitiré que sufran —Con esas palabras la chica dejó de temblar, el rubio temió haber cometido algún error y empeorar las cosas, Karin se separó de Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas

— No tienes que decirlo —Corrigió sonriendo—, sé que ustedes nunca me abandonarían, temó que la muerte se los lleve, y eso no lo permitiré, si el shinigami quiere sus almas la batalla no será sencilla —Añadió sonriendo con una mirada llena de decisión— Esa vez me demostró que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer, y ahora cada paso por ese camino lo hago sin titubear, sin temer y sin mirar atrás, porque sé que ustedes me esperan al final del camino —Declaró con una seguridad tal que Naruto no pudo pensar siquiera en decir algo más, no había palabra que pudiera decir en contra de eso.

— Claro —Aseguró sin poder responder algo más— Nos tendremos que ir pronto, si me necesitas estaré en algún casino —Aseguró el rubio saliendo del lugar, le había mentido a Karin, aquí también le tenían prohibida la entrada a la mitad de los casinos y la otra mitad le pertenecían, pero no sabía que responder a lo dicho por Karin, realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido aquella chica que salvo de una vida de dolor, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, fuerte y brillante, realmente no sabía que hacer pero debía buscar un modo de distraerse.

Ver si Suiguetsu quería hacer algo no era recomendable, un par de veces se lo había encontrado mientras descansaba en lugares en donde su kekei genkai era deficiente gracias a la temperatura, y cuando la causa era el calor se lo había encontrado desnudo o metido en una bañera helada y siendo que en Suna el agua no era tan fresca como para hacer la segunda opción y ya tenía suficiente con haber visto a un amigo suyo desnudo, se quedó fuera.

Se decidió a regresar al hotel a esperar que Yugito y Karin terminasen lo que estuviesen haciendo y volver a la aldea de una vez, estando en su habitación envió un mensaje a Hana, suponía que ella podría decirle lo que hizo Sakura o conseguirle esa información, envió la carta por el sello Shinatobe, mientras esperaba la respuesta se puso a jugar con un kunai, tardo menos de lo esperado en recibir una respuesta, la carta le comentaba que prefería hablar del tema en persona.

— Joder, no hay nada que hacer —Se quejó el rubio fastidiado, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era pensar en los Akatsuki que conocían; los miembros más nuevos, o de los que Itachi no había tenido información, Noroi Uzumaki y Jackal, el primero era un pariente suyo que físicamente no se parecía mucho ni a él ni a Karin, y el segundo era un antiguo miembro del escuadrón de explosivos, pero por lo que le dijeron el tipo parecía creerse un demonio o algo así, tenían muy poco para trabajar.

Decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto, se dejó caer en la cama dispuesto a dormir, al despertar se encontró con que estaba; 1- Desnudo, lo deducía por la brisa en su piel y que no sentía su ropa. 2- Estaba atado a algún lado, las cuerdas eran fáciles de sentir en su piel. 3- Algo obstruía su vista, simple y sencillamente no podía ver.

Además de eso había cierto grado de olor a sexo en el ambiente, era como el olor que había durante los juegos previos a tener sexo, había alguien más en la habitación pero no podía saber quién era, el olor no era claro y su chakra lo estaba ocultando.

— Mira si lo que querías era charlar, existen modos más sencillos… —Gimió cuando pisaron su miembro suavemente mientras lo retorcían provocándole una erección— No sé si está bien tener una erección por esto —Se preguntó mentalmente Naruto con cierta vergüenza.

— Supongo que sí, ya te dije que mis jinchuriki suelen tener desviaciones sexuales con frecuencia —Le respondió Kurama mentalmente, estaba por ponerse en una discusión con el zorro cuando sintió como su miembro era introducido en una cálida cavidad y comenzaban a lamerlo— Supongo que no puedes quejarte.

La persona desconocida siguió practicándole sexo oral durante unos minutos antes de detenerse haciéndole soltar un quejido de desconformidad, poco después sintió más peso sobre él y una respiración que chocaba con su oído, y unos pechos que chocaban contra el suyo.

— Si eres un buen chico ambos disfrutaremos bastante esto —Esa voz la podía reconocer perfectamente.

— ¿Yugito? —Preguntó intentando comprender, no sería la primera vez que Haku le sorprendía con algún juego sexual por lo que le tomó por sorpresa que fuera su prometida rubia.

— Esperaba que te tardaras un poco más en descubrirme pero eso no era importante —Aceptó la mujer, para este punto Naruto se sentía un poco aliviado, no sería violado por una persona desconocida y quien le estaba violando era una mujer.

— ¿Sabes? Si me sueltas podríamos jugar un poco más —Pidió mientras retorcía un poco sus ataduras, esperó durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no pensaba soltarlo— Oh vamos, suéltame, o cuando menos déjame ver —Se quejó el rubio.

— Si, tal vez, pero no —Respondió Yugito mientras acariciaba el pecho de Naruto.

— No puedes hacerme es… ¡E-espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó alarmado al sentir que algo estaba rosando la entrada a su trasero.

— Pues oí por ahí que el punto G de los hombres estaba ahí dentro —Respondió mientras hacía un poco más de presión— Pero puedo omitir está información si tú no te quejas —Negoció mientras jugaba con los cabellos del rubio.

— Esta bien, jugamos tu juego bondage pero no me metes nada por el culo —Acepto alarmado el chico, nunca creyó que Yugito llegara tan lejos.

— Muy bien Naruto —Confirmo alejando lo que fuese que estuviese cerca del trasero del rubio.

— ¿Ahora qué sigue? —Preguntó Naruto nervioso, Yugito era de las tres chicas que eran su pareja quien más le alarmaba, los juegos sexuales de Haku eran mucho más leves y le avisaba antes, Hinata no tenía pinta de intentar algo como lo que hacía Yugito, pero de la rubia si la veía capaz de meterle un consolador por el culo.

— De tu parte nada —Respondió la rubia tranquila. Naruto sintió como algo oprimía la base de su miembro, un anillo para pene hasta donde dedujo— Ahora abre la boca —Ordenó Yugito, Naruto hizo lo pedido y en ese momento sintió como un objeto le tapaba la boca.

— Hm, hmp —Soltó el rubio, si le había amordazado, casi que podía escuchar la risa de Kurama, Naruto no mentiría, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir.

Yugito miraba con una mezcla de diversión y excitación a su prometido, el rubio estaba empalmado, atado a la cabecera de la cama, con un antifaz y una mordaza con pelota, miro a la mesa de noche viendo los juguetes, y demás objetos, que podía usar, agarró unos audífonos grandes para después ponérselos al rubio.

Naruto estaba intentando comprender que estaba haciendo Yugito, le había atado, e inhibido sensorialmente, si quería saber algo debía hacerlo mediante el tacto y eso le ponía un poco nervioso.

Yugito se arrodillo viendo el miembro de su prometido, estaba erecto y prominente con sus 32cm, le dio un beso a la cabeza del miembro antes de metérselo todo dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo y succionando, Naruto gemía a través de la mordaza, la chica subía y bajaba su cabeza chupando el pene, el rubio sentía que estaba por correrse, cuando estaba por terminar Yugito se separó abruptamente sin que pudiese terminar.

— ¿Sabes, gatita? Cuando te dije que podían usar cuerdas y eso pensaba en que el las usaría en ti, no al revés —Comentó Matabi a su jinchuriki mientras se estiraba en su plano mental— También pensé que no me harías caso ¿si está quieto como podrán divertirse?

— Realmente no pensaba hacerte caso con las cuerdas hasta que vi a Naruto tendido en la cama vulnerable, además, podemos divertirnos mucho así —Respondió Yugito mientras veía a su novio quejarse por negarle un orgasmo.

— Enséñame gatita —Pidió Matabi a Yugito mientras se preparaba para la diversión, la chica rubia agarró una taza con chocolate derretido para después sentarse en las piernas de su prometido dejando la verga de Naruto apretada entre las nalgas de Yugito, la chica empezó a besar y lamer el cuello del rubio lentamente mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Naruto, agarró la taza con chocolate para verter un poco en el pecho y cuello del rubio para lamerlo lentamente sintiendo como ocasionalmente el rubio tenía algún estremecimiento cuando pasaba su lengua por su piel.

Después de eso se levantó para después arrodillarse frente al miembro de Naruto, agarró las bolas de Naruto jugando con ellas para después meterse una a la boca empezando a lamerla y jugar con ella, Naruto solo podía soltar lo que podían ser suspiros, o quejidos, después de sacar uno de los testículos del rubio de su boca Yugito paso al otro siguiendo jugando y lamiéndolo, Yugito se levantó para sentarse en las piernas del rubio acomodando su verga hacía su coño frotando la rosada cabeza de la verga contra sus labios, para después quitarle los audífonos a Naruto.

— ¿Te está gustando, Na~ru~to? —Preguntó en tono seductor al oído del rubio para después lamer el lóbulo, Naruto asintió lentamente— ¿Por dónde lo hacemos? ¿Quieres usar mi coño? ¿O, prefieres mi culo? —Preguntó en un tono lento mientras frotaba sus senos contra el pecho de Naruto, la rubia quito la mordaza permitiéndole responder.

— Si quedas embarazada antes de que nos cacemos podríamos meternos en problemas —Advirtió con una respiración ligeramente agitada mientras sonreía, al menos ya podía hablar.

— Podríamos usar condón —Sugirió Yugito mientras acariciaba el pecho de su prometido.

— Prefiero no utilizarlo, no me gusta cómo se siente —Admitió Naruto mientras su boca formaba un gesto apenado— ¿Está bien? —Cuestiono con vergüenza.

— Veamos si tu leche le gusta a esta gatita —Acepto sonriendo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía la mesa de noche.

— ¿Sabes? El que me dejes con las ganas me está provocando bastante frustración —Se quejó Naruto. Yugito se acercó con dos cascabeles con listones entre las manos para después atar uno en el cuello del rubio y el segundo en la base de las bolas— ¿Qué me estas poniendo? —Preguntó ligeramente alterado, el no poder ver nada le alteraba.

— Dijiste que jugarías a mi juego ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Yugito con tranquilidad y diversión.

— Si ¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó empezando a temer por lo que podría pasar.

— Eso significa que serás obediente ¿Verdad, zorrito? —Volvió a preguntar la rubia jugando con los rubios cabellos ajenos.

— ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Un juego de dominación? Pudimos acordar esto y ahorrarme el posible infarto —Se volvió a quejar Naruto— Pero si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, seré tu zorrito obediente —Respondió en un tono coqueto, en ese momento sintió como lo desataban, estaba por quitarse el antifaz cuando sintió una mano en su rostro.

— No puedes quitarte el antifaz —Ordenó Yugito con tranquilidad para después recostarse en la cama y comenzar a masturbarse metiendo sus dedos dentro de su coño.

— ¿Alguna otra regla? —Preguntó Naruto divertido mientras usaba su nariz para olfatear el aire.

— Solo puedes avanzar a cuatro patas —Avisó Yugito, segundos más tarde Naruto estaba frente a la vagina de Yugito comenzando a lamerla e introducir su lengua— ¡Oh! Si sabes cómo hacer un oral Naruto —Reconoció la rubia mientras Naruto jugaba con lentitud saboreando el interior de su pareja, Yugito mordía su labio suavemente acallando unos pocos gemidos— Naruto v-voy a… —Antes de poder terminar se corrió llenando el rostro del rubio con sus jugos.

— ¿Atrape a mi presa? —Preguntó en un tono juguetón mientras se relamía.

— Si, ahora disfruta de tu caza —Con esas palabras le quitó el antifaz al rubio mientras abría sus piernas dejando a la vista su culo.

— Oh claro que lo hare —Aseguró antes de lanzarse para besar a su novia mientras metía de golpe su verga en el culo de Yugito, ella soltó un suave quejido que fue callado por el seductor y lascivo beso del rubio, en lo que Naruto esperaba a que la chica se acostumbrase a su miembro comenzó a jugar con los pechos de la rubia pellizcando los pezones y amasando los bien formados senos.

— Vamos, muévete —Pidió Yugito abrazando el cuello del rubio, Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente pero con fuerza sacándole gemidos suaves a la rubia que inició una batalla de lenguas en la que ambos intentaban ganar el control.

— Pareces tener más experiencia de la que deberías —Comentó el rubio después de separarse dejándolos unidos por un hilo de saliva.

— Los consoladores funcionan —Respondió divertida, Naruto comenzó a moverse rápidamente a lo que la rubia gemía gustosa al ser embestida con fuerza, el rubio gruñía complacido al sentir como las estrechas paredes apretaban su verga acercándolo cada vez más al orgasmo, las estocadas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, Yugito gemía sin pudor alguno mientras Naruto gruñía complacido— na-Naruto me v-vengo —Advirtió la rubia, solo unos segundos después se corrió manchando sus vientres con sus jugos, las paredes de la chica se apretaron más después del orgasmo haciendo que el rubio soltase su semilla en su interior, varios disparos de semen llenaron en culo de la chica, Naruto salió del interior de la chica con su pene bañado en semen.

— ¿Por qué no saboreas la leche, Gatita? —Preguntó Naruto en tonó coqueto mientras acercaba su verga al rostro de la chica, la rubia abrió la boca para después meterse la verga del rubio en la boca.

Yugito lamía toda la extensión del duro pene del chico, chupando y succionando el miembro sacando suspiros y gruñidos del rubio que comenzó a hacer un vaivén embistiendo la boca de Yugito que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar además de que le estaban dando arcadas por la profundidad a la que la verga llegaba.

— Me… Vengo —Aviso dando una última embestida que logro que se corriese llenando la boca y garganta con su blanca semilla, Yugito trago tan rápido como podía, Naruto sacó su miembro de la boca de la chica, mientras seguía disparando chorros de semen, apuntando al rostro de la chica bañándola de semen, Yugito se pasó la mano por la cara recogiendo la semilla del rubio para después lamerla y tragarla.

— Salado, pero delicioso ¿Aun tienes energía para otra ronda? —Preguntó Yugito divertida, el rubio sonrió mientras se acercaba.

— La verdadera pregunta es; ¿Tú tienes energía para otra ronda? —Preguntó agarrando a su prometida de la cadera y cargándola, sin importarle el usar protección embistió rápidamente metiendo su verga en el coño de la rubia sacándole un gritito adolorido, Naruto pudo ver cómo un poco de sangre bajaba de la vagina de la chica a través de su verga— Creí que se te habría roto el himen con los consoladores —Reconoció con cierta vergüenza.

— Deje mi coñito sin follar para que lo estrenaras —Confesó la chica para comenzar a besar y morder suavemente el cuello del rubio.

— Sabes lo que le gusta a un chico —Felicitó relamiéndose el labio complacido, pasados unos minutos que el rubio dejó para que Yugito se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro él comenzó a embestir suave y lentamente, no quería que la primera vez de Yugito le fuera desagradable.

La chica se sujetó de la espalda, Naruto aumentaba lentamente la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, Yugito arañaba su espalda mientras gemía en una mezcla de dolor y placer, Naruto apuñalaba con su verga el coño de la chica buscando ese punto especial, sin perder el tiempo inició un lascivo y lujurioso beso en el que ambos competían por superar al otro, Naruto termino el beso para soltar una embestida que por fin dio con el punto G de Yugito, ella se corrió mientras soltaba un grito bañando la verga del rubio con sus jugos.

El rubio siguió embistiendo ese lugar mientras sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cerca, la rubia daba pequeños grititos al sentir como el gran pene del rubio golpeaba ese lugar especial, solo hicieron falta unas pocas embestidas más y ambos rubios se corrieron al mismo tiempo, el semen de Naruto llenaba el vientre de la chica, cuando Naruto sacó su verga del coño de la rubia la semilla del chico comenzó a caer manchando las sabanas, ambos rubios se recostaron, Yugito poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio escuchando sus latidos.

— ¿Te das cuenta que te corriste dentro y no usamos protección? —Preguntó Yugito los acobijaba a ambos con una sábana, Naruto pudo notar el temblor en las piernas de la chica, cuando el rubio escucho esas palabras palideció enormemente.

— ¿Crees que…? —Preguntó Naruto alarmado, se había dejado llevar por el placer y diversión haciéndolo olvidar su principal preocupación.

— Lo sabremos en unos meses, ¿Sabes si el chakra de tu biju afecta la fertilidad? —Preguntó acomodándose en el pecho del chico— Matabi afecta el fertilidad, me hace más fértil —Informo ella mientras se ponía su sostén.

— ¿Kurama, podrías responder la pregunta? —Preguntó mentalmente el rubio al zorro, este solo se río de una forma un tanto macabra y divertida.

— Cachorro, estas jodido, mi chakra aumenta la fertilidad, bien podrías tener gemelos en nueve meses —Contestó divertido haciendo que el color del rubio bajara unos cuantos tonos.

— Dijo que podríamos tener gemelos en nueve meses —Le dijo la respuesta a la rubia que solo puso una sonrisa que mezclaba alegría y nostalgia.

— Pues tendremos que cargarnos a Akatsuki en menos de 4 meses —Declaró la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y forzaba al rubio a recostarse en cucharita para irse a dormir.

 _En algún lugar del país de la tierra_

Jackal se encontraba atado a una silla con correas, frente a él se encontraba Noroi con una mirada de indiferencia, al lado de Noroi se encontraba otro chico prácticamente igual a Noroi pero un poco más alto, de aparentes 16 años.

— Suéltenme malditos —Gritó Jackal con ira— ¿Acaso no saben quién soy? Soy Bakuha Jisatsu, orgulloso miembro del escuadrón de explosivos de Iwagakure —Declaro en un grito el rubio mientras se agitaba intentando zafarse de las correas que lo apresaban.

— Lleva así desde que se encontró con él —Informo Noroi al mayor, este solo sonrió de una forma que recordaba a cierto sannin viperino antes de acercarse al rubio— ¿Podrás corregirlo, Sachi? —Preguntó tranquilo.

— Claro que puedo Kyukyu —Declaró, el otro se tensó inmediatamente ante esa forma de llamarle— No deberíamos sorprendernos de que el efecto se perdiese, fue de los primeros que hicimos, el primer intento suele ser defectuoso, ¿Debemos remplazarlo, Kyukyu? —Preguntó para después apartar la cabeza evitando una lámpara que se estrelló contra la pared— ¿Te hice enfadar Kyukyu? —Preguntó viendo a Noroi que lo miraba enfadado.

— ¡Deja de llamarme por ese estúpido nombre! Me gane mi nombre tanto como tú como para que me sigas llamando así —Gritó enfadado Noroi, Sachi sonrió divertido mientras su mirada se llenaba de burla— Y no, no podemos remplazarlo aún —Respondió después de tranquilizarse.

— En primer lugar yo jamás pedí que me llamaran "Sachi" pueden seguir llamándome Sanichi y no tendré problema —Corrigió al otro con calma antes de dirigirse a Jackal que los miraba enfadado al ser ignorado, Sachi puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio para después cerrar los ojos, al volver a abrirlos un sharingan con forma de flor se mostró, Jackal se quedó viendo esos ojos mientras sus pupilas se expandían y sus músculos se relajaron— Muy bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó en un tono suave.

— Soy Jackal —Respondió el otro que no dejaba de mirar esos ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó después en el mismo tono de voz, Noroi solo miraba todo con indiferencia.

— Soy un demonio del clan demoniaco Tártaro —Contestó mientras su tono se relajaba y se volvía dócil, Sachi sonrió complacido.

— ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en esta vida? —Preguntó mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una aguja con un líquido morado.

— Traer al maestro de regreso con nosotros y servirle hasta el fin de mis días —Contestó con un tono dócil, Sachi amplio su sonrisa para justo después inyectarle en el cuello aquel líquido, el rubio cerró los ojos mientras los ojos de Sachi volvían a la normalidad y le desataba.

— Listo no debería volver a tener problemas, pero creo que podremos remplazarlo pronto —Aseguró mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Noroi le siguió entrando en un pasillo oscuro, caminaron por el lugar hasta estar frente a una puerta de acero negro, Sachi tocó tres veces la puerta antes de que se escuchase un "Pasen" desde dentro, al entrar se encontraron con Orochimaru sentado en un sillón viendo a una persona frente a él.

— ¿Cómo fueron los resultados? —Preguntó el sannin tomando un poco de té— ¿Lograron que dejara de ser defectuoso?

— Fueron positivos, el sujeto N3. Alias; Jackal. Nombre clave; Bakuha Jisatsu. Pudo ser corregido —Aseguró Sachi en un tono de voz serio y formal, Orochimaru frunció levemente el ceño antes de suspirar con molestia.

— ¿Sachi, cuantas veces te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros? —Preguntó en un tono que aparentaba ser calmado pero que ocultaba una amenaza.

— Perdón, es la costumbre usar lenguaje formal para las investigaciones y trabajos abuelo Orochimaru —Se disculpó Sachi antes de sentarse a un lado de Orochimaru que ahora miraba divertido al otro.

— Si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo nunca me hubiese creído que tú fueses un hombre familiar —Aseguró la otra persona que se mantenía oculta entre las sombras, Orochimaru soltó una risa divertida antes de dirigir su mirada dorada hacía el hombre que permanecía escondido.

— No tientes tu suerte, si te he mantenido vivo y escondido es porque me resultas útil Danzo —Aseguró viendo al antiguo concejal, este había perdido el brazo con genes de Hashirama hacía años y su mirada estaba llena de ira dirigida hacía el sannin y los niños que estaban a sus lados— Me sigue sorprendiendo los límites que tienen tus Anbu, ayudándote a escapar y ayudándote a fingir una muerte publica para que dejen de buscarte, muchos no lograrían tal cosa —Felicitó el sannin pálido con una sonrisa burlona.

— Pensé que dejarías atrás tu obsesión por Uzumaki Naruto después de que hiciese tanto por evitar caer en tus garras —Gruñó Danzo mirando al otro con enfado por haberle recordado como se había visto forzado a escapar de su hogar de una forma tan humillante.

— Sigo en la intención de que Naruto-kun se vuelva mi estudiante, lo ocurrido cuando Sasuke vino a mí solo me demostró que era aún más apto de lo que espere, crear un jutsu tan complicado como los Onmyoton bunshins, hacer que alguien como Kimimaro le siguiese con tan poco, el dañar severamente su brazo solo para decirme que no había ganado, son cualidades muy aptas, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que él con tal de no darle la razón a alguien, es más que digno y apto de ser mi sucesor —Aseguró Orochimaru mientras los dos chicos asentían con fervor.

— Ese mocoso solo es un peli… —Antes de poder completar esa oración ya tenía a Sachi presionando un cuchillo contra su garganta— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Es lo normal, estás hablando de su padre a fin y al cabo —Respondió Orochimaru por quien consideraba su nieto— Te recuerdo Danzo que solo te he ayudado tanto porque me sigues dando huérfanos para mis trabajos, Sachi ¿Podrías decirme cuantos hermanos tienes que se encuentren en optimo estado? —Recordó el sannin al hombre vendado que apretó los dientes claramente enfadado de esas palabras, el pelinegro mayor regresó junto a su hermano Noroi antes de responder.

— 14, cada uno con una habilidad o kekei genkai diferente —Respondió tranquilo mientras su mirada seguía sobre el antiguo concejal en clara amenaza de que mantuviese la boca cerrada o la próxima vez terminaría el trabajo.

— Hm, me alegro, por el momento elige a tres para que acompañen a Danzo, él tiene cosas que hacer por nosotros y necesitara la ayuda de tus hermanos —Pidió tranquilo el sannin, Sachi se quedó quieto ganándose miradas de los dos adultos— ¿Acaso estas temeroso de que tus hermanos vayan con este hombre? Estoy seguro que a quienes elijas estarán bien preparados —Aseguró, todos pudieron escuchar esa amenaza silenciosa, más que una amenaza parecía ser una riña.

— Necesito saber qué tipo de misión será para elegir a los más aptos —Explicó Sachi viendo directamente a los ojos de Danzo que sintió un escalofrío al ver esos ojos negros sobre él— De lo contrario la misión fallara debido a mí ineptitud.

— Necesito secuestrar a 5 personas, uno de cada gran aldea, ya sea para que Orochimaru los use para crear esos "Demonios" o para sus hermanos —Respondió el hombre vendado mientras Orochimaru sonreía, Sachi siguió viéndolo con una mirada fría casi carente de alma.

— Entonces puedo suponer que necesitara a uno especializado en espionaje e infiltración, otro en rastreo y ataque, y por último uno especialista en sellado o ilusionismo, listo, ya tengo a los tres encargados para eso —Aseguró antes de salir de la habitación, Noroi se apartó hasta lo que parecía una cocina donde agarró un jugo de tomate mientras fingía no escuchar la charla de los dos adultos.

— Que niños tan molestos —Gruño Danzo con seriedad, Orochimaru solo sonrió divertido ante esas palabras— Con esto estaremos a mano, tú me darás un cuerpo nuevo con el que pueda volver a la aldea a encargarme de recuperar el poder que perdí y a cambio yo te daría a tantos de estos raros como necesitaras —Aseguró el hombre.

— Claro, con esto yo te entregare tu cuerpo nuevo, incluso una historia falsa si así lo necesitas, pero tú me seguirás dando a los pobres huérfanos que caigan en tu poder para mi trabajo —Confirmo el sannin, pasados unos minutos Sachi regreso junto a otros tres chicos. El primero era un chico castaño y ojos marrones, de piel bronceada, aparentaba 13 años y vestía unos pantalones y chamarra de cuero negro junto a una playera blanca y botas. El segundo era de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, con piel pálida, aparentaba 11 años y vestía con unos sencillos pantalones y playera azul. El tercero tenía los cabellos negros pero los ojos azules, de piel clara y aparentes 9 años, este vestía con una gabardina negra— Veo que elegiste un buen equipo para este trabajo Sachi, vamos niños preséntense —Pidió el sannin viendo a los tres niños.

— Mi nombre es Moju, el de cabellos rubios es Kiseichu y el de cabellos negros es Haibu, nosotros seremos quienes le ayuden en su misión —Respondió el de cabellos castaños con una mirada peligrosa— Solo denos los nombres de a quienes debemos atrapar y lo haremos —Aseguro Moju con firmeza, con esas palabras Danzo se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por los tres chicos.

— ¿En serio cumpliremos con nuestra parte del trato? —Preguntó Sachi con frialdad, Orochimaru sonrió divertido antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta por la que Sachi y Noroi habían entrado.

— Por supuesto que sí, obtendremos lo que queremos, más cuerpos con los que experimentar, pero ese vejestorio se ha vuelto demasiado senil si creé que esto se acabó —Respondió adentrándose en el pasillo siendo seguido por los pelinegros— Solo lo utilizaremos para obtener lo que queremos en esta ocasión y cuando tenga un cuerpo nuevo soltamos a su padre o le avisamos a Naruto-kun para que se encarguen de él, solo lo usaremos para obtener unos especímenes particularmente complicados —Concluyó el sannin sonriendo.

 _De regreso en Konoha_

Llegaron a la aldea al amanecer, Naruto fue directamente a su hogar a descansar al igual que el resto, al llegar se encontraron con Tayuya junto a Hana y Kiba, cuando la Uzumaki de cabellos rosas se lanzó para abrazar a Kimimaro que la cargo sonriente, el resto el grupo se tiró en los sillones para descansar.

— ¿Cómo les fue, el Kazekage está bien? —Preguntó Hana preocupada.

— Si, nos costó pero se encuentra bien, matamos un Akatsuki, descubrimos a dos nuevos y ambos son unos raros de los cojones —Contestó el rubio agotado, había tenido que utilizar el Kamui para atravesar una gran distancia a la que no estaba acostumbrado dejándolo agotado.

— Nosotros iremos al centro comercial, ¿Quieren acompañarnos? —Preguntó Hana curiosa y sonriente, las chicas se levantaron rápidamente en clara señal de que también irían, Kimimaro también les acompañaría, porque Tayuya se lo pidió, los únicos que no pensaban ir de compras eran; Naruto cuya vista estaba agotada, Suiguetsu que simplemente no quería ir y Utakata que quería darse una ducha en las termas del complejo.

— ¿Pueden esperarme un momento? Debo hablar con Naruto a solas —Pidió Kiba a los demás, los que irían al centro comercial salieron de la casa, Utakata se fue a las termas, el otro ninja de Kiri se quedó ahí como si no importase su presencia, una mirada de Kiba fue suficiente para que Naruto entendiese que necesitaba que Suiguetsu saliese si querían hablar, por parte del rubio realmente no quería hablar con su amigo, sabía que esto implicaría sexo de algún modo y estaba agotado mentalmente para aguantar la charla con Kiba, pero sabía que el castaño no se rendiría hasta que lo hiciese.

— ¿Suiguetsu, podrías dejarnos solos? Además debes ir a prepararte, Mei-san quería hablar con nosotros, ¿podrías encargarte de eso tú? Estoy demasiado cansado para ir yo —Pidió el rubio a lo que el Hozuki asintió, sabía que Naruto no mentía en cuanto al cansancio, hasta donde habían visto conforme a los años usar el Kamui para distancias que superasen los 250 kilómetros a la redonda resultaba en algo agotador para el rubio, así que considerando que su compañero necesitaba descansar y tal vez hablar con el Inuzuka se dirigió a su habitación, para cuando venía a la aldea, a prepararse para la reunión.

— Listo Kiba, ¿De que querías hablar? —Preguntó el rubio sentándose en el sillón con el castaño frente a él, estaba bastante seguro de que lo que fuese no le gustaría pero se decidió a escucharlo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Danzo estaba muerto y los otros dos concejales estaban tan cagados del miedo que no moverían nada, el castaño sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo antes de pasárselo, el rubio lo miro curioso unos instantes antes de agarrar el sobre, Kiba normalmente no le decía nada por cartas ¿Acaso creería que los estaban vigilando? Abrió el sobre mientras el castaño se acercaba a la puerta de salida, pareciese que esperara a leer la carta, sin mucho ánimo comenzó a leer;

 _Naruto si no quieres que las chicas se enteren de cierta aventura tuya harás lo siguiente;…_

Al termino de esa frase dejó de leer para ver a su amigo ¿Le estaba chantajeando? Sabía que su amigo era capaz de mucho pero no esperó que le chantajease, la sonrisa y mirada del castaño le aseguraba que no estaba bromeando, alarmado siguió leyendo.

 _Iras a mi casa en el clan Inuzuka, ahí encontraras otra nota con nuevas instrucciones que debes seguir._

— Sabes que soy capaz de eso, nos vemos rubio —Se despidió Kiba saliendo de la casa, Naruto se levantó rápidamente intentando seguirlo y darle la paliza que se merecía por chantajearlo pero cuando dio el segundo paso cayó al suelo agotado, ese idiota tenía demasiada suerte, su chakra y visión estaban agotadas por el uso del Kamui en largas distancias y su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el daño muscular de la transformación del sello maldito al estado canino, no estaba en condiciones para combatir así que gruño enfadado, se tragaría su orgullo y haría lo que le pedían y cuando estuviese recuperado le daría una paliza al castaño.

Después de tomarse unos medicamentos para el dolor el rubio emprendió camino al complejo del clan Inuzuka, tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar hasta la casa, ahí se encontró con Kuromaru que le entrego un sobre, al abrirlo se encontró con otra nota.

 _Naruto deberás de ir al bosque cercano al complejo Inuzuka, cuando veas un listón rojo en un kunai clavado en un árbol tendrás que dar vuelta a la derecha hasta encontrarte con otro kunai con un listón rojo clavado en el suelo, cuando llegues ahí habrás de desvestirte hasta quedar desnudo, deja ahí tu ropa, luego camina hacia la izquierda hasta encontrarte con una pequeña cabaña, entra ahí y espera._

Esas eran las instrucciones a seguir, una parte de él comenzó a temer lo que Kiba planease, entendería un poco lo del bosque, su amigo era raro y punto, pero lo de que llegase desnudo no, simplemente inició con lo pedido y se adentró en el bosque, conforme caminaba intentaba encontrar olores que le ayudasen a saber un poco que tramaba su amigo, no había olores conocidos, en realidad ningún olor más allá de los del propio bosque, siguió caminando hasta que por fin encontró la señal que le habían indicado, dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta encontrar el segundo kunai, al encontrarlo se despojó de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña entró encontrándose con unas pocas camas se sentó en una a esperar, lo bueno es que el lugar estaba un tanto escondido y las copas de los árboles le daban sombra, siguió olfateando el aire en busca de algo cuando lo pudo encontrar, una persona conocida y lo que era peor es que venía para su dirección, antes de que se le ocurriese escapar esa persona ya había llegado, era Tsume Inuzuka, si eso no fuese lo suficientemente sorprendente además la mujer estaba desnuda dejando ver sus pechos y coño depilado, si no fuera por toda la vergüenza de la situación el rubio estaría bastante excitado.

— Tsu-Tsume-san —Tartamudeo avergonzado, la castaña sonrió de forma lasciva antes de sentarse en la manta junto a él para después agarrar el miembro del rubio y comenzar a masajearlo— ¿Q-qué está haciendo? —Preguntó alarmado Naruto a lo que la mujer solo aumento su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Quería que tuviéramos sexo —Respondió la castaña, en ese momento el rubio unió los puntos, ¡Quien le estaba chantajeando era ella! El rubio estaba por gritar cuando Tsume le colocó un dedo frente a la boca en clara señal de que guardase silencio— Pronto muchos Inuzuka vendrán a cazar, este sector es única para el líder de clan y su familia pero si escuchan tus gritos vendrán, y ya sabes, los chismes vuelan —Fue la amenaza indirecta de la castaña haciendo al rubio palidecer.

— ¿Sabe? hay métodos mucho más sencillos para llamar a alguien que el chantaje, —Cuestiono mientras Tsume apartaba su mano del miembro ya erguido del rubio— Además, ¿Por qué Kiba le ayudo en esto? —Preguntó confundido Naruto.

— Claro que lo sé, pero, ¿Hubieras venido?, —El rubio tuvo que darle la razón a la mujer, no hubiese venido— y Kiba ganara algo de esto también —Aseguró la mujer como si del clima hablase— Ahora ¿Empezamos o te explico las reglas del juego? —Preguntó mientras estiraba sus labios inferiores y veía el erguido miembro del rubio de 32cm con gula.

— ¿Reglas del juego? ¿Se refiere a coger, terminar y largarnos? —Preguntó el rubio algo nervioso, ya tenía bastante con el juego bondage de Yugito del día anterior, no estaba para más juegos, la mujer sonrió de manera pervertida antes de hablar.

— Me cogerás 3 veces, por cada vez que te corras antes que yo tendrás un castigo, por cada vez que yo me corra antes que tú obtendrás un premio —Respondió Tsume mientras se acercaba al rubio, este trago en seco antes de suspirar, ¿Qué si le gustaba tener sexo? Claro que sí pero también tenía fidelidad, sabía que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, su ropa probablemente ya no estuviese en su lugar y no dudaba que pensaban cumplir con su amenaza de revelar esta pequeña aventura, puso una mano frente a la mujer deteniéndola.

— Si tenemos sexo aquí ¿Dejaras de lado lo del chantaje y todo eso? —Preguntó el rubio con calma y seriedad, no pensaba aceptar tratos sin estar seguro de que el saldría bien, sabía que muchos lo tirarían de santurrón pero si de pura casualidad el señor feudal se enteraba de algo como eso podría poner su vida en peligro, el señor feudal era un hombre de viejas costumbres y no toleraba la homosexualidad ni la promiscuidad, la primera por considerarla algo "inmoral" y la segunda porque aseguraba que el sexo solo debía hacerse entre una pareja formal, si el feudal se enteraba de ese trio era claro que como mínimo le caería una bronca enorme, aunque el hijo de este era más liberal y empezaba a tomar el control no conocía a este en lo más mínimo por lo que apostar a que le ayudaría no era lo mejor.

— Claro, solo quería ver que tan bueno eres por tu cuenta, lo hacemos aquí y dejamos todo esto en el pasado —Aseguró Tsume con tranquilidad, el rubio asintió seguro antes de lanzarse a besar los labios de la mujer, el miedo de lo que pudiesen ser los castigos era claro, ya había concluido que todos en esa familia eran unos pervertidos y estaba seguro que el castigo podría no ser agradable, mientras profundizaba el beso amasaba los pechos de esa mujer pervertida, puso a la mujer a gatas antes de meter su miembro en el culo de la mujer que soltó un leve aullido gustoso al sentir como esa verga se adentraba dentro de ella.

Naruto embestía con fuerza el culo de la mujer mientras ella gemía, el rubio saco por completo su miembro del culo de Tsume antes de enterrarlo profundamente en el coño de la mujer sacándole otro gritito, mientras embestía el coño de la mujer pellizcaba los pezones de la mujer, después sacó su verga del coño de la mujer para volver a meterlo al culo de Tsume, en cada embestida sacaba todo el tronco de su miembro de la mujer, con excepción del glande para después volver a meterlo hasta hacer que sus bolas chocasen contra el culo de la mujer.

— Que buen cachorro —Felicitó entre gemidos al rubio— Usando mi culo y mi coño —Siguió antes de acercarse al rubio para besarle, Naruto correspondió el beso mientras volvía a cambiar de orificio embistiendo con fuerza el coño de la mujer, Tsume acercó su boca al hombro del rubio mientras Naruto intentaba aguantar el orgasmo y los instintos animales que rogaban por salir.

Después de un largo gemido Tsume se corrió bañando la verga de su amante con sus jugos para luego morder el hombro de Naruto, eso fue lo último que el rubio soporto antes de que sus instintos le ganasen llenando el vientre de la mujer de su espeso semen para posteriormente devolver la mordida en el hombro de la mujer.

— Un punto para ti muchacho —Declaró la mujer apartándose del rubio dejando que el semen de este cayese y manchase las sabanas para después agarrar un poco con sus dedos para llevarse el semen a la boca y saborearlo— Delicioso.

— Date la vuelta, ahora —Ordenó el rubio intentando recuperar el control de sus instintos, su cansancio mental le estaba dificultando que su racionalidad superase sus instintos, Tsume sonrió con lujuria antes de ponerse en posición de perrito— Eres una perra hermosa —Aseguró después de darle una nalgada al culo de la mujer.

— Parece que por fin te estás relajando, veamos que tanto puedes hacer —Reconoció Tsume, Naruto se introdujo de golpe en la vagina de la mujer para apegarse a ella y amasar sus pechos, las embestidas eran salvajes, fuertes y profundas, el rubio saca su verga por completo de la mujer antes de volver a meterla, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos y el golpeteo de los genitales del chico contra la mujer, Naruto rebuscaba dentro de la mujer el punto g hasta que con una embestida particularmente fuerte dio con él, Tsume gritó de placer con ese golpe en su punto especial, Naruto sonrió salvajemente para después embestir con más fuerza y velocidad ese punto sacando gemidos y gritos de su amante.

— ¿Quién es tu alfa? —Gruñó Naruto, para este punto solo una pizca de su racionalidad seguía luchando por retomar el control y el resto era el lado salvaje dominando al rubio.

— Tú, vamos, folla mi coño tan fuerte como puedas —Pidió mientras sentía como aquella verga grande y gruesa entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y brutalidad, cada embestida daba en el punto g de Tsume que gemía gustosa, sin poder evitarlo se corrió unos minutos después apretando sus paredes internas haciendo que el rubio se corriese llenando más el vientre de la mujer hinchándolo levemente, recostó a la mujer en la cama poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros para después volverse a meter dentro de la mujer.

Naruto empezó a chupar los pechos de Tsume mientras embestía con todas sus fuerzas el punto especial de la mujer, la mujer mordió su labio antes de darle una nalgada al rubio que se sobresaltó deteniéndose un momento la mirada de la castaña no dejó de tener lujuria.

— No me culpes tienes un buen culo —Felicitó Tsume sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, sin tomarle demasiada importancia siguió embistiendo tan fuerte como podía, Naruto sentía la necesidad de correrse pero la idea de lo que fuesen esos "castigos" le provocaba el suficiente miedo como para aguantar, el rubio sentía que estaba por atravesar una pared y su lado más salvaje solo se esforzaba por atravesarla, con toda su fuerza restante, que se estaba agotando por el cansancio físico, dio otra embestida sin poder atravesar la pared, en el momento en que lo hizo Tsume dio un fuerte grito de placer para después correrse antes de que el rubio también terminara disparando varios chorros de semen en el interior de la mujer durante varios minutos, cuando termino el rubio se apartó, sacando su miembro del que goteaba semen, de la mujer.

— Joder, estoy cansado —Aceptó el rubio dejándose caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con su racionalidad volviendo a tomar el cargo, si debiese decir cual parte de su cuerpo le dolía más no podría hacerlo, varios de sus músculos estaban adoloridos por la transformación y apenas se estaba recuperando y el esfuerzo no le había favorecido, con suerte al día siguiente por fin se encontraría bien, estaba por intentar dormirse cuando sintió algo húmedo en su pie, se inclinó para ver que era encontrándose a Tsume lamiéndole el pie— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el rubio recuperando el aliento.

— te dije que habría premios por cada vez que me ganaras —Respondió ella tranquila sentándose en la cama viendo al joven— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó ella acariciando el pecho del rubio.

— Quiero irme y descansar, no pienso cobrarlos —Contestó el rubio a instantes de recostarse en la cama escucho otra voz que lo hizo palidecer notablemente.

— Yo no te recomendaría eso, rubio —Le advirtió Kiba, Naruto volteó a ver a su amigo con cierto miedo encontrándoselo desnudo, ¿Cuándo había llegado, que tanto había visto? Casi como si pudiese leer su mente, o capaz sus preguntas eran demasiado obvias o notables en su rostro, le respondió— Desde la mitad, supongo, y lo vi todo, o todo desde que la pusiste como perra, como sea, si no aceptas tus premios yo no te devolveré tu ropa —Advirtió mientras mordía una manzana.

— ¿Te llevaste mi ropa? —Preguntó más para buscar una confirmación que por haber escuchado mal.

— Lo que oíste, cuando terminamos las compras Hana decidió venir a buscar moras y como realmente no creo que fuese bueno que se enterase de esto tuve que darme prisa para recoger sus ropas y los kunai, además sé que no puedes usar tu chakra por la distancia con el Kamui, así que tendrías que caminar desnudo por todo el bosque para encontrar el complejo además de caminar hasta la casa, dudo que puedas esconderte de todo el clan, y antes de que preguntes, lo hago porque soy un morboso —Aceptó el castaño mientras esperaba a que el rubio procesase la información.

— ¿Qué premios hay? —Preguntó el rubio tragándose la vergüenza de la situación mientras por fin debía darle la razón a Kiba y a Kurama, era un santurrón que se apenaba por cualquier cosa, con esas palabras ambos castaños sonrieron.

— Mamadas, Rusas, pajas con los pies, pajas normales, que te lama los pies, en lo personal prefiero las mamadas y cuando mi día ha sido demasiado mierdero que me lama los pies, te sube un poco el ánimo o el ego —Recomendó Kiba abrazando a su amigo por el hombro— Por cierto no se vale repetir —Avisó el castaño sonriendo, Naruto suspiro agotado, si no lo mataban sus enemigos sus amigos lo harían por estrés.

— Una mamada —Aceptó el rubio apartando la mirada, Kiba y Tsume lo siguieron mirando expectantes, suponiendo lo que significaba siguió hablando— una rusa y… —No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por Kiba.

— Por cierto no se permiten pajas normales, y esta perra necesita saber que mamada hacer, ¿quieres que se lo beba o manchar su cara? —Fue el aviso del castaño apagando las esperanzas del rubio en poder terminar esto de forma fácil.

—… ¿Se puede un masaje? y bébelo —Pidió el rubio después de unos instantes de pensarlo, aunque la castaña tenía pies ¿lindos?, o bien arreglados, lo que fuese, las uñas eran ligeramente largas y siendo que sus uñas eran casi garras prefirió no arriesgarse, Tsume sonrió antes de introducir lentamente el gran miembro del rubio luchando con el grosor y el largo, cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro la mujer comenzó a chupar, lamerlo, succionarlo y saborearlo lentamente, el rubio solo cerró los ojos mientras dejaba descansar su cuerpo el rubio debía reconocer que la mujer era buena usando su boca, la mujer sacaba por completo la verga del rubio para después darle un lengüetazo al glande para después volver a metérselo por completo en la boca, Naruto, que se estaba relajando, solo gemía disfrutando los movimientos de la lengua de la mujer, pasados unos minutos Tsume saco el pene del rubio de su boca antes de darle una pequeña y suave mordida a la rosada cabeza del pene, con eso el rubio volvió a terminar disparando varios chorros de semen, la mujer bebía tan rápido como podía la espesa y blanca leche que le regalaba el chico, incluso después de tantas eyaculaciones el pene del chico seguía duro y erguido de la misma forma que cuando comenzó, Naruto agradecía sus genes para tener una vitalidad tan alta y a Kurama que el chakra de ese zorro la aumentaba aún más.

Al terminar de beber todo el semen del rubio la mujer castaña abrazó la verga de Naruto con sus firmes pechos empezando a masturbarlo mientras ocasionalmente soltaba una lamida a la cabeza del miembro, primero fue lento antes de aumentar la velocidad mientras el rubio gemía disfrutando de los pechos de la mujer que masajeaba su pene con suavidad pero con fuerza estuvieron así durante varios minutos mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la mujer, al rubio se le estaba agotando el aguante, además de que se encontraba bastante más relajado que antes, y solo pudo durar unos pocos minutos más antes de correrse bañando el rostro de la mujer de espeso semen que ella trago gustosa lamiendo su rostro y recogiéndolo con sus manos, antes de que el rubio pudiese levantarse para salir de esa casa sintió como Tsume masajeaba suavemente sus piernas y pecho, debía reconocer que le estaba ayudando al cansancio, estuvieron así unos pocos minutos antes de que se levantase y estirase para ver al castaño que le miraba con tranquilidad.

— ¿Podrías devolverme mi ropa? —Le pidió al castaño que le miro un poco aburrido antes de levantarse para darle una nalgada a su madre que se desplomo en el suelo.

— Claro solo déjame divertirme un momento con la perra —La mirada del rubio fue suficiente para que su hermano en bromas entendiese su pregunta— A cambio de que yo te trajera aquí ella sería mi perra obediente todo el mes, aunque puede que aplace mi recompensa hasta que pueda caminar bien —Respondió el castaño saliendo de la casa para volver a entrar minutos más tarde vestido con su ropa normal para entregarle al rubio su ropa, Naruto se vistió rápidamente antes de salir caminando, al momento en que llegó al complejo Inuzuka sintió como el sello de Shinatobe le avisaba de un mensaje, Karin le escribió una carta, que si adivinaba por la escritura, fue escrita a prisa y alarmada, antes de leerla rogó porque no fuesen malas noticias.

 _Naruto te necesitamos en el complejo. Ahora._

Dándose prisa llego al complejo unos minutos después, al llegar Karin estaba respirando agitadamente al igual que Zabuza, Haku y Yugito, estaba por preguntar que estaba ocurriendo cuando ambas chicas que eran sus parejas lo jalaron arrastrándolo a los baños mientras tenían varias bolsas en sus manos, por un instante no entendió que le estaban haciendo hasta que le dieron un segundo para entender lo que hacían, le habían bañado, ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta de eso?, incluso le habían arrastrado hasta la sala de nuevo, empezaba a darle miedo

— Listo, ya puedes ir —Aseguró Karin echándose en el sillón con cansancio— Antes de que preguntes, recibimos una carta formal del daimyo del fuego y la niebla, habrá una reunión, te quieren ahí, la reunión será en 30 minutos aquí —Ahí el rubio palideció, podía entender que el daimyo del fuego viniese a verlo por algún motivo político pero el de la niebla no tenía motivo alguno, estaba luchando por pensar motivos que validaran la aparición de otro daimyo a su hogar, tan rápido como pudo agarró las bolsas que le habían dejado las chicas para vestirse rápidamente, el atuendo formal era una yukata negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en los hombros y algunos pocos detalles rojos.

— Nos iremos a arreglar nosotros también, no tardaremos —Le avisó Haku antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, 25 minutos después Haku bajó las escaleras usando un kimono azul claro con detalles blancos, tenía el cabello lacio y su rostro mostraba su belleza sin maquillaje, un minuto después bajó Karin usando un kimono rojo y su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta baja con un broche del clan Uzumaki, tres minutos después bajó Yugito usando un kimono verde, luego bajó Tayuya en un kimono tinto, casi al instante llegaron el resto de los espadachines y Zabuza, cada uno usando un yukata, celeste para Utakata, morada para Suiguetsu, negra para Zabuza y blanca para Kimimaro, solo un minuto más tarde escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta, Kimimaro fue a abrirla antes de hacer una leve reverencia para después dejar pasar a los invitados, Naruto que aguantar la preocupación que le abrumo al ver entrar no solo a los daimyo del fuego y la niebla sino también al del rayo y el viento, usando todas sus habilidades actorales, que no eran pocas, para mantenerse tranquilo e invitarlos a sentarse a tomar el té.

Todos los daimyo eran relativamente parecidos, con bigote, con porte de tengo un palo bien metido por el culo, y una mirada que parecía no saber si miraba una presa o a un depredador, el daimyo del fuego era un hombre ya entrado en sus 50 años con arrugas y cabello cano, le acompañaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que mantenía un rostro firme y serio, ¿Algún joven soldado, quizás?, el daimyo de la niebla tenía un rostro que mostraba cierta tristeza, sus facciones eran relativamente más finas que las del resto, Naruto podía calcularle unos 40 años y unas pocas canas comenzaban a asomarse en su cabellera celeste, el también venía acompañado de un chico que tenía los cabellos celestes y ojos grises, el daimyo del viento era un hombre regordete al que no podía verle los ojos y su bigote era el más corto de los cuatro daimyo, el daimyo del rayo era un hombre moreno de cabellos rubios y cuerpo delgado.

Cuando todos se encontraron tomando el té se podía sentir la tensión, Naruto estaba pensando un motivo por el cual cuatro daimyos estuvieran en su hogar, estaba buscando un motivo cuando el señor feudal de Konoha, Kota Shijime, se decidió a hablar.

— Sé que no fue lo acordado pero he traído a mi hijo para que tenga una idea practica de esta labor —Se disculpó el hombre mientras miraba al chico que le acompañaba, este se levantó antes de dar una inclinación respetuosa.

— Un gusto, soy Akito Shijime, es un placer conocerlos a todos señores feudales —Se presentó el de cabellos negros antes de volver a sentarse a un lado de su padre, el chico de cabellos celestes miró al daimyo de la niebla antes de recibir un asentimiento de su parte para instantes más tarde levantarse haciendo una reverencia.

— Es un gran placer conocerlos al fin señores feudales, mi nombre es Fuyumatsu Aosora, heredero del trono feudal del país del agua, esperó podamos hacer negocios fructíferos —Se presentó el chico para luego volver a sentarse, Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse al no encontrar un motivo para que estos hombres viniesen a verle o charlar con él, estaba por preguntar directamente cuando una pequeña idea se asomó por su mente.

— Disculpen pero quisiera saber el motivo que nos trae a esta reunión el día de hoy —Al ver las miradas preocupadas de los daimyos del fuego y la niebla, junto a las sonrisas levemente malévolas de los del rayo y el viento estuvo casi seguro de cuál era el motivo— ¿Es por la isla de Usushiogakure? —Preguntó viendo las miradas de los otros, los que antes sonreían lo hacían ahora de un modo tenso, y los otros dos inclinaban un poco las comisuras de los labios de los jóvenes.

— Está en lo correcto Naruto-dono —Respondió el daimyo de la niebla, Fuyuhiko Aosora— Creó que no hace falta que le explique los motivos ¿O sí? —Preguntó el hombre mientras Fuyumatsu empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso o ansioso.

— Solo puedo suponer que sea por qué es mía al ser mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, la princesa del remolino —Contestó suavemente mientras el miedo y el estrés se esfumaba, al ser su madre la heredera al trono feudal de Uzushio él lo era al ser su hijo, un detalle curioso de Uzushio era que eran una monarquía, el feudal era el kage, en otras palabras esto era una reunión entre feudales mayores y un feudal "menor"— Si lo que desean tratar es algún asunto correspondiente a mi clan o mis tierras les pido que por favor exterioricen sus dudas ahora para no generar problemas a futuro —Pidió tranquilo, ya había captado el juego, ahora le tocaba jugarlo, si el perdía la calma ellos ganaban y el no perdía en los juegos.

— Debo preguntar por sus planes para su tierra, quisiera saber ¿piensa restaurar la aldea que fue o lo dejara como esta? —Preguntó el daimyo de la niebla con calma, realmente Naruto no podía saber si eran sus amigos o sus enemigos, ese era un problema de la política, eran tan o más bipolares que la mafia, un día pueden ser tus aliados de toda la vida, hermanos en armas, y al otro te mando a matar porque me estorbas.

— En realidad pienso restaurarla —Aseguró el rubio con calma mientras confiaba en sus camaradas para checar lo más importante, las reacciones de cada uno— En realidad ya se está restaurando la aldea —Añadió sonriendo, durante esos tres años que estuvieron fuera le pidió a Tazuna y su equipo de constructores que ayudaran a reconstruir Uzushio, hasta donde sabía la reconstrucción ya estaba completa en un 55% según lo que le había dicho Tazuna, esos dos años y medio, cientos, si no es que miles, de trabajadores y una cantidad de dinero que en su mayoría había venido de las arcas de Uzushio y en menor medida de su bolsillo, o de los que perdían todo su dinero en sus casinos, y el mejor equipo que el dinero pudo comprar habían hecho milagros, según Tazuna faltarían como mínimo cuatro años más pues solo faltaban las partes en la que la naturaleza ya había tomado la mayoría del territorio que aunque eran minoría eran particularmente fastidiosos para trabajar, le había costado bastante apartar a los animales peligrosos de la zona pero las construcciones iban bien.

— ¿Puede saberse de donde obtuvo los materiales?, compras de ese tipo en las cantidades que usted necesita no pasarían desapercibidos para nadie —Preguntó el daimyo del viento, Buru Kazame, con un tono amable, claro que compras de esas magnitudes serían prácticamente imposibles de ocultar, la cantidad de materiales era enorme, incluso considerando que un 13% de los edificios originales aún estaban en "buen" estado o con necesidad de arreglos menores los materiales serían demasiados, no le sorprendía la pregunta en lo más mínimo, él también la haría en la situación del hombre.

— En realidad muchos de los materiales los produje yo, bastantes árboles vinieron de mi elemento madera, una buena cantidad de minerales los extraje de la tierra con ninjutsu, mucha maquinaria se activó con chakra eléctrico —Contestó tranquilo, no mentía pues había repoblado todo el bosque a un área segura y los minerales habían sido un poco más complicado pero había tenido la ayuda de varios usuarios de elemento tierra, y aunque ya no podía suministrar toda la energía eléctrica había sido suficiente para encontrar un método de mantener la maquinaria sin chakra.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo iniciaron las reconstrucciones? —Preguntó ahora el daimyo del rayo, Z Abori, con una mirada tranquila, para Naruto estaba claro que tenían sus sospechas sobre él, mantener la reconstrucción de una aldea entera por mucho tiempo no era sencillo, por no decir imposible, pero si él lo había logrado dependiendo del tiempo que lo hubiese hecho podía preocupar demasiado a los feudales, el daimyo del rayo sospechaba de él o lo consideraba una amenaza.

— Dos años y medio aproximadamente, según lo que me dijo el líder de la construcción tendremos una zona plenamente habitable en 4 años si no se presentan incidentes —Contestó con una sonrisa, sería una zona moderadamente pequeña, de unas 500 o 700 casas familiares además de contar con áreas recreativas relativamente grandes y luego ya vería si ampliaba más la aldea, era una aldea pequeña pero estaría bien para iniciar.

— Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —Comentó el daimyo del fuego en un tono desganado propio de él, Naruto debía preocuparse por lo que vendría.

 _En algún lugar del país del país del agua_

Una chica, al que se le calculaban 15 años, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes caminaba por las afueras del pequeño pueblo San, su nombre era Chiaki Kabaminami, ella levaba sintiéndose observada desde hace unos pocos días pero cada vez que había buscado a cualquiera que fuese quien le seguía nunca lo encontraba y cada día ese sentimiento se hacía peor, había dejado de poder dormir en las noches, cada vez que salía de su hogar sentía esa presencia, temiendo que la comida estuviese envenenada había reducido sus comidas, en este instante se había alejado del pueblo esperando que esa presencia la siguiese y poder asesinarlo de una vez por todas, pero como si el mundo, o el psicópata que la acosaba, quisiera jugarle una broma, no sentía que la observasen o siguiesen, en el instante en que escucho una rama romperse frente a ella cargo sus dedos índice en chakra hasta que relámpagos purpuras envolvieron sus dedos, ella había sido la última superviviente del clan Kabaminami de Kirigakure, un clan con un chakra eléctrico con propiedades neurotóxicas, un relámpago venenoso en menos palabras, y no pensaba entregarle su vida a un desconocido cualquiera, corrió hacía el frente a donde escucho aquel ruido hasta traspasar unos matorrales.

— ¡Chiaki soy yo, Yukiteru! —Grito alarmado un chico de cabellos castaños de ojos marrones y piel bronceada que estaba paseando un perro, sin poder detener la carrera vio como el castaño se apartaba casi llorando, Chiaki por evitar golpear a su amigo intento frenar resbalándose y rosando al perro con sus dedos envueltos en chakra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yukiteru? ¿Estabas espiándome? —Preguntó Chiaki levantándose, Yukiteru había llegado al pueblo hace unos pocos días, era un huérfano que se había dedicado a ser florista y trabajaba con ella como voluntario en el pequeño hospital del pueblo, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, era un chico tímido y sin presencia alguna, hasta un poco patético en opinión de Chiaki.

— Vine a darle un paseo a Hoba —Dijo señalando a un pequeño perro de pelaje marrón que ahora se encontraba vomitando— ¿Hoba? ¿Qué ocurre Hoba? —Preguntó al animal arrodillándose a su lado mientras lo acomodaba mejor— ¿Chiaki sabes lo que le pasa a Hoba? —Preguntó viéndola con ojos llorosos.

— Lo lamento, lo envenene —Respondió la chica sacando un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo antes de hacérselo beber al perro que cayó inconsciente— ese era un antídoto, debería estar bien mañana —Aseguró la chica levantándose, estaba por ayudar a Yukiteru a levantarse cuando recibió un puñetazo en el estómago de su parte, luego vino una patada a la cabeza que la tumbo al suelo— Yukiteru sé que me equivoque pero no es necesario que seas tan violento —Se disculpó la chica levantándose y viendo a su amigo sorprendiéndose, tenía presencia, una bastante fuerte y que podía reconocer, su acosador, la mirada del castaño ahora era cruel y vulgar ¿este era el mismo chico que conoció?

— Mi nombre real no es Yukiteru, soy Moju Uzumaki y vine a por ti, Chiaki Kabaminami, última miembro del clan de las medusas —Admitió antes de lanzarse contra ella, Chiaki envolvió sus manos en rayos purpuras mientras intentaba golpear al castaño que esquivaba todos sus golpes con una sonrisa depredadora, Moju le hizo un barrido tirándola al suelo antes de ponerle el pie en el cuello empezando a asfixiarla, ella trato de tocar su piel para envenenarlo pero su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de responderle hasta que dejo de moverse, Moju quitó su pie de encima de ella que le miraba espantada, intento gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca— No importa que tanto trates de moverte este veneno paraliza el cuerpo dejándolo como un muñeco de trapo sin la capacidad de hablar, honestamente has sido una molestia en el culo desde el principio, tu comportamiento marimacho y tu actitud de superioridad es muy molesta, creo que antes de llevarte con Danzo u Orochimaru voy a enseñarte buenos modales —Consideró el chico jugando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones haciendo que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

 _En algún lugar del país del rayo. AVISO CONTENIDO LGBT INICIANDO LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_

En una pequeña roca a las orillas del país se encontraban dos rubios de 11 años besándose, el más alto era un chico de piel morena y ojos negros mientras el más bajo tenía los ojos verdes y tenía la piel pálida.

— Te amo Koten —Declaró el rubio más bajo mientras abrazaba el cuello del mayor que sonrió alegre, el mayor era Koten Kiko, era "miembro" de un clan nómada, o miembro de la parte que se había quedado en la aldea de Kumo, con la guerra Kumo quedo mermada de kekei genkai y ahora le tocaba ayudar a reconstruir su clan, pero lo que la gente no entendía era que era gay, tan sencillamente como eso y realmente no pensaba tener sexo con mujeres, mejor dicho no podía, hace algunos días llegó ese pequeño chico con el que se besaba a la aldea Chuseiki Kimazu, él no lo veía por su posición como futuro líder de clan o por su fortuna solo como Koten, veía su forma de ser y eso le gustaba, haría lo que fuese por ese pequeño chico sin importar que fuese, si debía traicionar a su aldea con gusto lo haría.

— Yo también Chuseiki, haría lo que fuera por ti —Correspondió abrazando al chico y pegándolo a su pecho pero aún pudiendo ver su rostro que se había sonrojado.

— Kota, hubo algo que no te conté —Admitió el otro, el mayor lo miro sorprendido siempre se contaban todo— No te lo dije por miedo a que me odiaras —Añadió temblando, Kota suspiro aliviado, su pequeño tenía miedo— Mi verdadero nombre es Kiseichu Uzumaki —Kota lo miro sorprendido pero acarició sus cabellos— Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, vivo con mis hermanos y con el sannin Orochimaru ¿Hay problema? —Preguntó haciendo ojos de foquita bebe, el rubio mayor lo vio sorprendido antes de sonreír, él amaba a ese chico, no le importaba quienes fuesen sus amigos o familiares.

— ¿Pero cómo llegaremos? No podré salir de la aldea —Preguntó haciendo que el otro sonriera macabramente, eso le encantaba del menor, su mente sádica y cruel, antes de que pudiese hacer nada el mayor comenzó a fundirse con el otro, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta sorprendido de que su cabeza estaba ahora en la nuca de Kiseichu y el resto de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

— Use mi kekei genkai _Soma no ko_. Me permite fundirme con otras personas como un parasito o gracias a la mezcla con el chakra Uzumaki y mucho esfuerzo, puedo fundir a otros en mí, te llevare a mi casa donde nos separare, descansa estarás agotado ya que tomare tu energía para reponerme —Recomendó el menor a lo que Kota accedió quedando dormido— Atraparlo fue más fácil de lo que creí.

 _En algún lugar del país de la tierra. AVISO CONTENIDO LGBT TERMINADO_

Haibu miraba a su presa desde lejos, su víctima era un chico, cualesquiera a sus ojos, llamado Aster, ojos rosas y cabellos negros, calificaciones mediocres en toda la academia, sus medidas físicas eran poco mayores al promedio, era, a sus ojos, un inútil sin talento ni capacidad de esfuerzo, pero suponía que lo que les interesaba era su kekei genkai, él era un usuario del elemento cristal, también era un mediocre en eso, pero siendo que Guren les traiciono para cuidar a un huérfano era su mejor opción pues al menos sabían dónde estaba él, el único problema que había encontrado era que ese inútil nunca se alejaba de sus compañeros o maestro, su maestro y uno de sus compañeros eran pertenecientes al clan Kamizuru y el otro era aparentemente de origen civil.

Su hermano Kiseichu y Moju probablemente hubiesen podido atraparlo hacía días pero habrían hecho un desastre, Moju podía colarse en la multitud con una facilidad que parecía invisible, pero era un dramático que adoraba jugar con sus víctimas incluso cuando estaban derrotadas, por lo que sabía se "divertía" con sus víctimas, principalmente mujeres, no sabía que significaba "divertirse" según su hermano Sachi se enteraría con la edad, o Kiseichu que tenía el carisma para que incluso cuando llamaba la atención todos lo vieran con normalidad pero a él le gustaba enlazarse emocionalmente con sus presas, en ocasiones era funcional pues podía atraerlos sin necesidad de esfuerzo pero no podría desaparecer siendo visto por los compañeros de ese idiota, inhalo profundamente antes de exhalar, pero ambos hermanos suyos hacían demasiado para cumplir misiones tan sencillas.

Tuvo que apartarse al instante para evitar los kunai que venían en su dirección, frente a él se encontraban Doria y Ken Kamizuru junto al chico de origen civil, Mason Giles, fue muy descuidado al dejarse sentir.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué sigues a Aster? —Preguntó el maestro Ken, mientras un enjambre de abejas los rodeaba a los cuatro.

— Los muertos no necesitan saber nada —Contestó con tranquilidad e indiferencia, no temía a esas abejas, Doria y Ken mandaron a sus abejas a matarlo, los bichos lo rodearon más no lo picaron— Los insectos son hermosos, tienen una fuerza que muchas otras especies no tienen y tienen sociedades mucho más complejas, los insectos no me harán daño alguno —Aseguró Haibu mientras de su cuerpo empezaban a salir avispas abriendo su piel, los dos Kamizurus lo miraron asombrados, las propias abejas junto a las avispas se lanzaron a picar a los ninjas de Iwa, estos las evitaban como podían, sonrió de lado.

— Pareces demasiado confiado para estar en un uno contra tres —Gruñó Doria enfadada antes de caer arrodillada en el suelo— ¿Qué? —Preguntó antes de ver como los otros también caían al suelo mientras a su maestro Ken le empezaba a salir espuma rojiza por la boca.

— Fueron demasiado confiados, creyeron que solo tenía avispas —Se burló Haibu mientras abría su gabardina revelando que de su pecho salían varios insectos, arañas, avispas, polillas, gusanos, entre otros— Lo que los clanes Kamizuru y Aburame lograron yo lo lleve a un nuevo nivel, yo soy una colmena para gran variedades de insectos, además dejaron solo a mi presa —Siguió burlándose Haibu para después cerrar su gabardina mientras tres arañas se alejaban de los ninjas de Iwa y se trepaban por su pierna mientras se alejaba para encontrarse a su presa en un callejón antes de noquearlo y llevárselo.

 _En la aldea de Konoha_

Naruto se hecho a la cama cansado, había ganado una alianza con el país del agua y el fuego, pero lo peligroso era a las dos personas que estaban en otras habitaciones, el primero era Inari que quería ser un shinobi activo de Uzushio en lugar de carpintero, mejor dicho cuando liberó su chakra le pidió entrenamiento para poder controlarlo y posteriormente gracias a sus alianzas políticas, como daimyo y kage, terminó como cuidador del lugar, titulo dado por el daimyo del fuego aunque el país de las olas tenía su propio daimyo pero los del país de las olas no parecieron muy molestos con la idea. Y el segundo era Fuyumatsu, el jodido hijo del feudal le había pedido entrenamiento para proteger el mismo su país.

Antes de caer dormido sintió como algo se arrastraba por su pierna, al ver que era estuvo a punto de apuñalarle, una serpiente blanca que tenía una carta entre sus fauces, aparentemente a la gente empezaba a gustarle usar las cartas en lugar de hablar.

 _Hola Naruto-kun, puedo darte información sobre Sasuke-kun o sobre los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki, además de darte la información de que cierto enemigo de tu pasado sigue vivo, una momia decrepita en realidad, si quieres saber el resto de esta información deberemos reunirnos en el puente Tenchi en Kusagakure, nos veremos ahí en una semana._

 _Con aprecio, tu futuro mentor, Orochimaru de los sannin_

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, este capítulo tuvo su apoyo en la trama también di pistas sobre los eventos que ocurren detrás del telón, deseó leer cualquier teoría que puedan sacar y ver quien se acerca más a la verdad, a todo esto espero hayan pasado felices fiestas.


	17. El puente de los Reencuentros

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, si les gusto el capítulo comenten, cualquier idea para futuros lemon`s es bien recibida, así mismo quiero preguntarles si tienen ideas para el rasengan de tierra y agua, el de viento se quedaría igual, el de fuego ya lo mostré en el capítulo "El retorno de los seis caminos" y ya tengo ideas para el del rayo, además quiero disculparme si el capítulo anterior les pareció aburrido pues era un capítulo de transición entre los eventos del rescate de Kazekage y del puente Tenchi, intentare que el capítulo siguiente sea más entretenido.

Naruto estaba frente a Tsunade mientras se mordía el labio, había ido a entregar la nota de Orochimaru a Tsunade para ver el curso más apropiado, y para gritarle porque aparentemente para Orochimaru la momia de Danzo seguía vivo, la rubia miraba el papel con seriedad, no le era ningún secreto que Orochimaru tenía debilidad por los grandes clanes, Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki, ni el deseo que tenía este porque el rubio fuera su alumno.

— Aunque no me gusta la idea, iras, si Orochimaru sabe algo de los nuevos Akatsuki es una información demasiado valiosa como para perderla, Itachi estará al mando, elijan a otros dos miembros para acompañarles —Declaró con seguridad la mujer, realmente no le gustaba la idea de que el rubio se metiera en la boca del lobo, o serpiente en este caso, pero era una pista prometedora, además de que Itachi no perdería la oportunidad para buscar a su hermano menor.

— Muy bien, voy a avisarle a Itachi-nii —Aceptó el rubio con seriedad antes de salir de ahí, al llegar al complejo Uchiha se encontró con el mayor preparando equipo ninja, este le miro con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación— Eh Itachi-nii tenemos una misión —Hablo mientras el mayor sonreía con tristeza.

— Ya sé, iremos al puente Tenchi, estaba fuera de la oficina de la Hokage cuando le dijiste —Confesó el mayor antes de revolverle los cabellos al chico que veía como su hermano menor— No permitiré que te ponga una mano encima, y traeremos a Sasuke de regreso —Aseguró sonriéndole amablemente, Naruto le sonrió en respuesta, esa serpiente no saldría libre de esa— Que Haku se prepare, yo avisare a Hana Inuzuka, necesitamos miembros de rastreo, tu y yo somos atacantes directos, el elemento hielo de Haku nos viene bien contra las invocaciones de Orochimaru, en la puerta oeste en 30 minutos —Explicó tranquilo mientras enfundaba una espada corta, usando el kamui Naruto se apareció en el complejo Uzumaki.

— Haku, vamos a salir de misión, al puente Tenchi en Kusagakure, partimos en 30 minutos —Le informo en el instante en que llegó para después subir a su habitación para buscar sus cosas, mientras agarraba su equipo básico, dígase sus kunai y shuriken, a Nomikumo junto a unos pocos pergaminos y tinta, escucho como tocaban a la puerta, al voltear a verle vio a Inari; el chico era más alto de cuando lo conoció, su cabello negro era un poco más largo y lo miraba con firmeza con esos ojos negros— ¿Qué ocurre Inari? —Le preguntó el rubio mientras se aseguraba de que su equipo estuviese en buenas condiciones.

— Quiero ir con ustedes Naruto-nii —Respondió sin titubear, Naruto suspiro deteniendo su labor y viendo al menor— Quiero ayudarles, ayudar a los que quiero, a quienes cuidaron de mí, por eso quiero volverme un shinobi —Añadió serio el menor, el rubio le revolvió los cabellos como hacía Itachi con él, y él mismo con Konohamaru.

— Ese es un buen motivo para volverte fuerte, el mejor motivo a mi parecer, —Felicitó el mayor haciendo sonreír a Inari— Pero no puedo llevarte conmigo a esta misión, te falta entrenamiento y a quien vamos a enfrentar es de los shinobi más peligrosos y aterradores que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, incluso los antiguos seis espadachines de la niebla no podrían hacer mucho en su contra, incluso dudo que los actuales pudiésemos hacer demasiado —Confesó la desagradable verdad, Orochimaru era de los pocos shinobi que habían podido provocarle pesadillas y para su desgracia sabía que en todos sus encuentros anteriores el sannin no había usado todo su poder.

— Entonces ¿Es una misión sin retorno? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa, Naruto cerró los ojos para suspirar, tal vez, y por separado, Hana y Haku eran las que más posibilidades tenían de no volver, por muerte, Itachi era asunto y aparte, estaba casi seguro de que el Uchiha mayor era tal vez el único shinobi que le daba miedo a Orochimaru, y el seguramente viviría, ya fuese porque sobreviviese o porque Orochimaru le atrapase, pero no podía decirle eso al chico, solo lo espantaría más.

— El equipo que será enviado a esta misión será liderado por uno de los pocos shinobi que le dan miedo a nuestro enemigo, haremos todo lo posible por volver —Respondió con calma y firmeza, no podía permitirse titubear o temer— Mientras vuelvo sigue entrenando con Suiguetsu y Konohamaru —Pidió amablemente antes de salir, el pequeño Inari había estado entrenando junto a Konohamaru para ponerse al día con los entrenamientos shinobi comunes y Suiguetsu era su maestro en kendo junto a Fuyumatsu al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Haku hablando con el hijo del feudal de la niebla.

— Por favor cumplan con la misión que se les encomendó y regresen en bien —Pidió Fuyumatsu al verle, ese chico debía dejar de ser tan formal, agarró el hombro de Haku antes de usar el kamui para aparecer en la puerta oeste donde esperarían al resto del grupo, solo unos minutos después llegó Hana junto a sus tres perros ninja.

— Honestamente no me creí que fuera verdad cuando Itachi me dijo de que era la misión —Confesó Hana con seriedad, nadie estaba para hacer bromas, estaban dirigiéndose a lo que podría ser su muerte— Espero podamos trabajar como un equipo —Aunque se llevaban conociendo bastantes años esta era la primera vez que trabajarían juntos.

— Lamento llegar tarde —Se disculpó Itachi llegando un minuto después de Hana, según Naruto aún faltaban 10 minutos para lo acordado, para este punto tanto Naruto como Haku se dieron cuenta que ellos tampoco llevaban el uniforme, el Uchiha usaba unos vaqueros negros al igual que su chaleco, además de una playera azul oscuro, Hana vestía unos pantalones marrones y una blusa negra, si no fuese porque ambos llevaban los porta armas shinobi ni sospecharían que fueran shinobi— Usaremos ropa que se camufle más apropiadamente que los uniformes, al mismo tiempo lo aprovecharemos para escondernos a plena vista más fácilmente, haremos tres días de camino —Explicó con calma, Naruto entendió porque no le había dicho, ni él ni Haku usaban los uniformes.

— Espera, eso nos daría 4 días sobrantes ¿Por qué salir hoy y tan temprano? —Preguntó Hana curiosa, hasta donde había entendido iban a llegar para encontrarse con Orochimaru, no le cuadraba llegar con cuatro días de antelación.

— Usaremos los cuatro días sobrantes para prepararnos mental y terrenalmente, pondremos trampas y prepararemos el territorio para atacar, no nos permitiremos que Orochimaru se aproveche del territorio —Les informó Itachi con seriedad, antes muerto que permitir que esa serpiente le arrebatase a otro de sus hermanitos y lo haría pagar por llevarse al otro, lo haría pagar, con esas palabras emprendieron camino a Kusa, durante el camino ninguno de los 4 hablaba, cada uno preparándose para lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

Naruto a uno de los pocos shinobi que le provocaban miedo, tanto como amenaza como el valor mental que tenía, Orochimaru había sido el primer shinobi en el que no vio nada nuevo, que incluso después de los arduos entrenamientos le había superado horriblemente, había sido el protagonista de sus pesadillas durante meses, hasta que Itachi hizo aparición y lo sustituyo por unas semanas, además de que representaba un lado de él que temía aceptar, el lado inhumano que no nacía de ninguna emoción que comprendiera, el lado que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir su objetivo incluso si eso significaba cometer actos que no deseaba ni formular, un lado cuyo único fin era el bien propio, debía enfrentarlo a toda costa o no podría descansar jamás.

Haku se preparaba para un combate en el que debería estar preparada para matar o morir, si algo le ocurría a Itachi tendrían todo en contra de Orochimaru y sería la primera que debería atacar para intentar ganar terreno en el combate, su elemento hielo era lo primero que podía darles la ventaja contra las serpientes del sannin, sean jutsus o invocaciones, no podría permitirse dudar ni un instante o ella y todos en el equipo morirían, con excepción de Naruto al que podía llegarle un destino peor que la muerte.

Hana estaba usando toda su capacidad mental para callar sus instintos que le gritaban y rogaban porque se diera la vuelta y escapara, sabía que se enfrentaría a uno de los más temibles shinobi del mundo, pero no pensaba retirarse, el que le tuviesen la confianza suficiente como para encargarle esta misión significaba que reconocían sus capacidades, y ella no pensaba defraudarlas, demostraría de que era capaz, si quería ser más fuerte debería superar sus miedos.

Itachi era el que tenía la mirada más seria de todos ellos, sabía lo que pensaban todos los demás y comprendía sus razones, Naruto debía enfrentar sus miedos si quería avanzar y superarse, Haku estaba preocupada al ser clave en la misión y Hana quería mostrarse a sí misma su valor, pero estaba seguro de algo, iba a hacer pagar a esa serpiente por dañar a sus hermanitos. Pasaron horas de viaje hasta que anocheció, estaban por ponerse a acampar cuando la Inuzuka hablo.

— Hay unas pocas personas por haya, huelo comida también, puede que haya una posada —Fueron las palabras de Hana, haciendo caso a su compañera de equipo caminaron un poco más hasta que vislumbraron una posada pequeña— ¿Entramos? —Preguntó la mujer viendo al líder de la unidad, Itachi tardo unos pocos instantes antes de responder.

— Si, no hay firmas de chakra fuertes y trajimos suficiente dinero —Acepto el mayor caminando hacía la posada siendo seguido por los demás, al entrar fueron recibidos por una fuerte fragancia, estofado si no se equivocaban, en el mostrador se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y complexión rechoncha, no tenía barba ni pelo en los brazos pero tenía rasgos toscos— Disculpe quisiéramos rentar unos cuartos —Hablo Itachi con calma, el hombre los miro a todos por unos instantes antes de hablar.

— Dos habitaciones con cama matrimonial ¿No? Ambas salas tienen lubricantes y juguetes, el desayuno se sirve al amanecer, no hagan mucho ruido —Les gruño la mujer con severidad, todos parpadearon sorprendidos mientras la mujer agarraba un par de llaves.

— E-espere, será una habitación para los chicos y otra para las chicas —Aviso Itachi tragando seco, la mujer les dio otra mirada antes de suspirar.

— Así que son de esos, bueno, mismas reglas —Les dijo mientras le lanzaba una llave, junto a otra cosa, al rubio del grupo, al ver que era se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba ese hombre, le había entregado un condón.

— Espere señor, solo somos amigos todos nosotros, nada de eso, de ser posible cuatro habitaciones individuales —Corrigió Naruto alarmado viendo directamente al hombre que había puesto cara de hastío.

— Soy mujer —Gruño, lo que apenas descubrieron, mujer— Solo nos quedan matrimoniales, la mitad de las habitaciones individuales están ocupadas por vagos y la otra mitad de mercenarios, si quieren una habitación deberá ser matrimonial, y quiero controlados a esos perros, las habitaciones están subiendo las escaleras cuarta y quinta puerta a la derecha —Declaró la mujer con aburrimiento.

— Muy bien nos dividiremos, las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro, tus perros se quedan contigo Hana —Indicó Itachi pasándole la otra llave a la chica mayor, siguieron las indicaciones dadas por la mujer, ambos grupos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Naruto entró a darse una ducha mientras el pelinegro checaba la habitación, cuando ambos se bañaron se acostaron, Itachi en la cama y Naruto en el suelo.

Así pasaron los días, caminando rumbo al puente deteniéndose cada noche a acampar hasta que llegó la fecha acordada, Naruto se encontraba apoyado en un árbol en el extremo del puente, Haku e Itachi estaban ocultos entre los árboles y Hana estaba en la otra orilla del puente con vestimenta civil y con sus perros con correa, mientras esperaba a la hora acordada el rubio no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, habían puesto varios sellos explosivos en la parte inferior del puente y en las orillas, tenían barreras de destrucción por 7 metros a la redonda en cada orilla, Haku llevaba preparando un jutsu de ataque climático a gran escala, llevaba todas sus armas escondidas y aun así le daba mala espina, camino hasta la mitad del puente y ahí los vio, Kabuto y Orochimaru caminando hacia él, cuando solo los separaban unos pocos metros el sannin comenzó a hablar.

— Me alegra que vinieras Naruto-kun —Saludó el sannin serpiente mientras el rubio lo miraba de manera hostil— Debo admitir que creí que no vendrías ¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta? —Preguntó Orochimaru viéndole directamente.

— Realmente pensé no venir —Admitió Naruto con seriedad— Pero quiero escuchar la información que prometiste, ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Fueron las palabras del chico, Orochimaru sonrió de lado, Naruto se alejó de la orilla del puente centrándose tanto como podía, donde estaba hace unos instantes una serpiente lanzó una mordida— No voy a caer tan fácil —Aseguró el menor.

— Me lo suponía, con respecto a la información que prometí lo único que quiero a cambio es saber que estoy haciendo una buena acción —Hablo el sabio con una mirada burlona, Naruto no podía saber que más se ocultaba en esa fastidiosa mirada— Con respecto a Danzo, es algo sencillo, resulta que usando una trinidad de genjutsu lograron hacer pasar el cuerpo de un Anbu de Raíz como el viejo concejal, esa momia se ha ocultado estos últimos años pero mis fuentes me dicen que estará cerca de un lago con una alta concentración de chakra en Kiri dentro de dos semanas —Explicó restándole importancia, Naruto por otro lado dudaba bastante de esas palabras.

— ¿Y de Sasuke? —Sabía que Itachi deseaba enterarse de eso, en esta ocasión fue Kabuto quien le respondió mientras su mirada se mantenía tranquila.

— Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, está relajándose en una de nuestras guaridas —Comunico Kabuto mientras se acomodaba los anteojos— O ¿Acaso quieres saber su actual función dentro de nuestros proyectos? —Preguntó maliciosamente Kabuto, Naruto se tensó ante esas palabras, no sabía cómo se tomaría Itachi las palabras del otro, solo esperaba que no cometiese un error— Si es lo que deseas saber, tendrás que acompañarnos para que lo averigües —Sentenció el médico, ahí estaba el punto donde todo dejaba de ser bueno, era claro que fuese cual fuese su pregunta le iban a responder a medias solo para después darle la opción de seguirlos y obtener la información.

—… —Estaba por decir algo cuando el pequeño, por no decir imperceptible, micrófono sonó apenas audible en su oído.

— No lo hagas, es una trampa —Le advirtió Itachi, mordió el interior de su mejilla enfadado, solo tenían un mínimo de información y lo referente a los Akatsuki era demasiado importante como para dejarlo ir.

— ¿Qué sabes de los Akatsuki? —Preguntó irritado el menor, si obtenía aunque fuese un poco más de información sería suficiente como para considerarlo una victoria y largarse de ahí, el sannin sonrió de lado con malicia, el rubio no necesito escuchar las palabras dichas para saber la respuesta.

— Si deseas averiguarlo, tendrás que acompañarme —Esas malditas palabras eran la peor respuesta que pudo obtener— Pero si no quieres saber más podemos irnos —Le comunicó, estaban dándose la vuelta mientras Itachi le decía que se alejara del puente pero no había venido aquí por información tan vana.

— Hagamos un intercambio —Esas palabras hicieron que el mayor volteara a verlo con ojos interesados, el rubio sabía que solo había una cosa, a parte de él, que interesaba a Orochimaru, información desconocida.

— ¿Qué clase de información? —Preguntó mirándolo curioso, aunque escuchaba a Itachi decirle que se detuviera y se alejara decidió ignorarlo para seguir con su plan.

— Información sobre el rinnegan —Fue su clara respuesta, el sannin le miro emocionado mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, debía de reconocer que eso era perturbador— Yo te diré algo del rinnegan y tu contestaras mis preguntas —Ofreció el menor viéndole con seriedad.

— Interesante, muy interesante, estás tan desesperado por la información que pueda darte que te ofreces a revelarme secretos de tus ojos, aunque creó que es obvio que quiero pruebas —Tarareó el hombre viendo directamente al chico rubio— Puedes dar por seguro que toda la información que te he dado es verdadera, no tiene sentido ocultarle información útil a mi alumno —Le aseguro sonriente, en serio como odiaba que ese tipo dijera esas palabras.

— Te daré pruebas —Aceptó Naruto viéndole con seriedad, para este punto podía sentir como la temperatura bajaba casi imperceptiblemente y como los perros que Hana estaba "paseando" les fijaban la vista a todos los que estaban en el puente— La primer pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con los nuevos Akatsuki? —Fue la primera pregunta, Kabuto miraba a su maestro con cierta preocupación.

— Son personas de otras aldeas, el líder de los Akatsuki tiene un convenio con otra persona para que le proporcione ninjas nuevos cada vez que pierda un miembro, probablemente ya sustituyo a Sasori —Comunico sonriendo el sannin, Naruto proceso tan rápido como podía, Pain tenía un aliado que le proporcionaba ninjas igual de peligrosos, eso debía significar que necesitaban un número fijo de miembros por algún motivo, ¿tardar menos en el sellado?, ¿Algún papel independiente? La mirada de Orochimaru le dijo que esperaba su parte del trato.

— El rinnegan permite compartir puntos de visión con cualquier cosa que tenga el mismo chakra del usuario y comparta el rinnegan, clones por ejemplo —Realizo un clon de sombra mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando el clon estuvo creado lanzó un kunai contra Kabuto rozándole la mejilla— Mi clon acaba de lanzarte un kunai que corto finamente tu mejilla, acabas de poner tu mano sobre tu herida —Recitó lo visto por el clon antes de deshacerlo, al volver a abrirlos vio como el sabio le sonreía complacido, Naruto sabía que estaba dándole información valiosa al hombre pero era una habilidad menor que podía ser descubierta con un poco de observación, mientras formulaba su próxima pregunta analizo la que ya tenía, Orochimaru era bastante egocéntrico y narcisista, no hubiese dudado en aceptar el crédito si hubiese sido él el que le daba ninjas a Akatsuki hasta que una pregunta le llegó a la mente— ¿Por qué Jackal de Akatsuki tenía un sello maldito de la oscuridad?

— Fue un experimento antes de que se uniera a Akatsuki, quería experimentar con el elemento explosivo pero supongo que no aguanto los riesgos —Comentó Orochimaru con tranquilidad, restándole importancia, lo que le faltaba, había malgastado una pregunta, la próxima pregunta sería la última y con eso mandaría la señal de que atacaran.

— El rinnegan me permite usar los cinco elementos básicos —Informó, si había hecho una pregunta inútil iba a entregar información inútil, sabía que Orochimaru había sido un miembro de Akatsuki por lo que era casi seguro que sabía esto— Te daré una demostración con la próxima pregunta, que será la final, ¿Qué estás haciendo con Sasuke? —Fue su última pregunta mientras empezaba a preparar su jutsu, había dado un pequeño paso en el puente invocando cuatro animales bajo las tablas de madera, cada uno utilizaría un jutsu diferente, la sonrisa de Orochimaru se extendió al igual que la de Kabuto, esto no era buena señal.

— Decidí que si ambos iban a ser mis estudiantes debía darles igualdad de oportunidades, le di el sello maldito de la oscuridad, pero la metamorfosis del sello daño aún más su mente, por el momento es conejillo de indias para algunos experimentos y donante de ADN, lo normal —Naruto debía de reconocer la paciencia e imperturbabilidad de Itachi para no inmutarse con esas palabras, antes de decir una sola palabra sus cuatro invocaciones salieron de bajo el puente, una rana, un pequeño dragón, una serpiente y un pájaro.

— Jutsu de combinación; Estrella remolino arcoíris —Gritó mientras cada invocación, y él mismo, usaban diferentes técnicas, el sapo usó; Estilo de agua bomba marina. El dragón usaba; Estilo de fuego gran llamarada diabólica. La serpiente disparó; Estilo de tierra impacto de fango explosivo. El pájaro uso; Estilo de viento ráfaga celeste. Por último el propio Naruto uso; Disparo centella divino— "El Agua potencia el rayo, el rayo potencia al viento, el viento potencia al fuego, el fuego potencia a la tierra y la tierra potencia al agua, intenta escapar de esto maldito" —Pensó el rubio mientras saltaba hacía atrás dando un aplauso en el aire haciendo aparecer un halcón que lo alejo del puente.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó Itachi haciendo una posición de manos, todo el puente comenzó a brillar antes de explotar, al mismo tiempo Hana realizaba otro sello haciendo que en cada orilla del puente se formaran semi-círculos de kanjis rojos que se extendieron por el aire antes de explotar, mientras Naruto usando su pájaro se acercó a Hana para que se subiese junto a sus perros para alejarse en caso de ser necesario, cuando todo el humo se disipó lo que vieron les sorprendió, ahí sobre una serpiente negra se encontraba Orochimaru parado viéndolo directamente con cierta curiosidad brillando en su mirar.

— Así que puedes hacer invocaciones que comparten el rinnegan, además de que no mentías con lo de los cinco elementos, interesante —Pronunció para sí mismo el sannin para después mirarlo con ojos tranquilos— ¿Esperabas matarme? Debo decir que si no fuese porque preví qué harías esto desde que te envié la carta —Admitió viéndole con cierta diversión— Por cierto, bajaste la guardia —Y con esas palabras el rubio se dio cuenta del ligero movimiento sobre su pierna, al voltear a ver su pierna se encontró con una serpiente roja con negro, antes de que pudiese hacer algo la serpiente le mordió, solo tuvo unos pocos segundos, que uso para indicarle a su invocación que se alejase con Hana y sus perros, antes de que sus músculos dejaron de obedecerle y su sistema de chakra dejo de circular correctamente, gracias al intento de escape del ave el rubio cayó al suelo inmovilizado poco después una gran serpiente marrón lo engullo antes de enterrarse en el suelo— Nos vemos Itachi, prometo que cuidare bien de Naruto-kun —Se despidió antes de que la serpiente en la que estaban montados se hundiera en la tierra escapando, Naruto solo pudo aguantar unos pocos minutos antes de caer inconsciente.

 _Con el resto del escuadrón_

Haku miraba espantada la escena que se había formado frente a ella, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos Orochimaru se había llevado a su novio y no había podido hacer nada, golpeo el suelo mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas, estaba por ponerse a gritar cuando Itachi bajo del árbol poniéndose a su lado, esperaba le gritase o cualquier cosa pero solo sintió instinto asesino, ligero y frio, pero no estaba dirigido a ella.

— No llores, vamos a rescatar a mi hermanito y a matar a esa jodida serpiente —Declaró Itachi con una mirada que prometía dolor y sufrimiento— Hana rastréalo, ya, Haku prepárate para el combate más peligroso que tendrás en tu vida —Ordenó viendo al frente después de hacer unas pocas posiciones de manos, de la orilla del acantilado un piso de tierra se extendió hasta llegar al otro extremo, Haku se levantó secándose las lágrimas mientras entrecerraba los ojos, iba a vengarse de lo que le hizo ese cuatro ojos hacía años.

— Listo, tenemos su olor, podremos rastrearlo —Aseguró mientras le enseñaba un pedazo de tela, arrancado de la chaqueta del rubio, para que sus canes lo olieran, en cuestión de segundos sus tres perros asintieron seguros— Aunque está bajo tierra podemos encontrarlo, Kukan podrá encontrarlo incluso bajo tierra —Emprendieron carrera directamente, mientras corrían Haku hizo una pregunta.

— Espera… ¿Tus perros no se llaman Haimaru? —Con esa pregunta Hana volteó a verla sin entender— Todos en la aldea creímos que los tres se llaman Haimaru —Acepto Haku sin dejar de correr detrás de los tres perros.

— Claro que no, ese es su apellido, sus nombres son Jikan, Kukan y Mondai, cada uno tiene una capacidad diferente, Kukan es capaz de rastrear incluso bajo tierra —Respondió la castaña mientras veía hacia el frente siguiendo a sus fieles compañeros para encontrar a su camarada.

 _Con Naruto_

Acababa de despertar y su mirada estaba borrosa y mareada, por lo que podía identificar, estaba en una habitación, no podía saber cuánto había estado inconsciente pero no podía mover el cuerpo, no podía sentir ningún amarre por lo que suponía era una toxina lo que lo dejó así, tampoco podía hacer fluir su chakra, de lo que suponía podía ser la toxina o un sello, estaba completamente indefenso y no podía identificar nada más que ese estado de su cuerpo, de pronto sintió una mano en su barbilla que le hizo voltear poniendo en su rango de visión a Orochimaru, Kabuto y a alguien que estaba detrás de algo de maquinaria que no podía identificar.

— Me alegra que despiertes, Naruto-kun —Le saludo el sannin viéndole divertido— Estuviste inconsciente casi día y medio, tuvimos que aplazar bastante el trabajo pero creo que podremos empezar pronto —Un ligero temblor sacudió el lugar entero— Supongo que debemos darle la bienvenida a nuestras visitas, encárgate de él —Le indicó a la figura que no podía identificar la cual asintió para que Orochimaru y Kabuto salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes? Por un tiempo de desprecie más que a cualquier otra cosa pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era tu culpa —Empezó a hablar aquella figura con una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar— Porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun —Con esas palabras pudo reconocer a la figura, su antigua compañera de equipo estaba ahí, Sakura Haruno lo miraba con una aguja, con un contenido desconocido en sus manos— Y por eso deseabas lo mejor para él igual que yo, pero no debes preocuparte, Orochimaru-san cuida de él, Sasuke-kun estuvo muy triste cuando no pudo traerte con él, eres como su hermano, y por eso cuando escuche que Orochimaru-san pudo traerte estuve feliz, Sasuke-kun estaría tan alegre de que por fin estuviéramos todos juntos de nuevo —Siguió hablando la de cabellos rosas con una mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Sakura, te volviste loca —Le insulto Naruto con tono cansado, su cuerpo estaba agotado y su mente estaba perdiéndose, Sakura volteó a verle mientras ponía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, casi como si le dieran ternura sus palabras.

— Cachorro, no hables con la loca esta, intenta mantener la calma hasta que logre expulsar todo el veneno de tu cuerpo —Le pidió Kurama mentalmente, estaba por ponerse a hablar con el zorro cuando escucho como algo se movía, Sakura había acercado a él una mesita con ruedas que ocultaba bajo una manta cualquier instrumento que estuviese sobre la mesa— Vamos Naruto, no lo mires, centra toda tu atención en mí, sea lo que sea que haga podremos minimizar el dolor si distraes tu mente —Le pidió el zorro pero su voz sonaba tan distante para el rubio que estaba por dejar de oírlo hasta que otra voz le llamó.

— Vamos chico, no puedes dejar que esto te gane —Era una voz que no podía reconocer, más femenina pero igual de antigua que Kurama, no sabía de donde venía ni siquiera creía que viniera del exterior— Voy a enviar chakra a tus músculos para que se estiren y puedas moverte en cuanto el veneno salga de tu cuerpo —Siguió hablando esa voz y con eso supo de donde venía esa voz, era de su plano mental igual que Kurama— Vamos Shukaku ayúdame —Pidió esa voz diciendo la voz del biju del desierto, en eso escucho otra voz que podía reconocer de su enfrentamiento contra Gaara.

— No puedo ayudar a que el veneno se vaya, pero si me dan unos minutos puedo crear arena para defender al mocoso —Esa era la voz del Shukaku hablando desde su plano mental, con esas voces se despertó lo suficiente para entrar a su plano mental encontrándose con algo que le sorprendió, ahí junto a Kurama estaban el gato demonio de dos colas y el Shukaku.

— ¿Cómo…? —Preguntó viendo a los tres con cierta sorpresa, aún estaba demasiado drogado como para estar seguro si no era una alucinación.

— Cuando te enfrentaste a la gatita en los exámenes absorbiste algo de mi chakra, lo mismo ocurrió cuando evitaste el sellado del mapache, no es demasiado pero si lo suficiente para tener presencia en tu plano mental —Le explicó la gata viéndolo con cierta firmeza que parecía diferente a la gata pervertida que Yugito describía, antes de poder reaccionar adecuadamente a las palabras de los bijus un profundo dolor lo saco del plano mental, al volver a la realidad cuando un poco de sangre estaba bajando de su estómago que fue ligeramente cortado.

— Perdona Naruto —Se disculpó Sakura viendo la sangre con cierta fascinación— pero en lo que te debía quitar la ropa para los experimentos me resbale un poco jeje —Río la chica agarrando un poco de alcohol y un pañuelo para limpiar su herida— Sasuke-kun llegara pronto, entonces podremos estar juntos los tres de nuevo —Gimió la chica, con esas palabras el rubio notó que su playera y chamarra habían sido reducidos a tiras de ropa— Bueno creo que debemos empezar con el trabajo, a Sasuke-kun le costó un poco asimilar esto correctamente —Contó la chica mientras quitaba la manta de la mesita mostrando varias agujas cada una con un contenido diferente.

— Sakura, detente, esto no está bien —Intento frenarla con su voz cansada y letárgica, ella solo sonrió un poco más antes de agarrar una jeringa asegurándose de que no tuviera aire para después buscar las venas del rubio para ver donde inyectar.

— Vamos Naruto, solo recuerda el día en el que obtuviste el poder del sello maldito, todo ese poder en tus manos y todo el deseo que tenías, esto solo hará que este sentimiento dure más —Hablo una voz, con esas palabras Sakura dio un pequeño gritito antes de poner la aguja en la mesa y correr fuera del rango de visión del rubio.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Fue el grito de Sakura haciéndole saber quién era la nueva persona que entró en la habitación— ¿Viniste a vernos? Pronto los tres podemos estar juntos —Chillo la de cabellos rosas, solo un instante después se escuchó un fuerte golpe y algo cayendo al suelo, escucho unos cuantos pasos y Sasuke entro en su rango de visión.

— Me alegra bastante vernos de nuevo Naruto, me di cuenta de lo mal amigo que fui, tu querías que dejara atrás mi venganza contra mi hermano porque sabias que era inocente, Itachi y tú estaban dispuestos a arrebatar muchas vidas para salvarme, Itachi masacro nuestro clan para que no me viese herido o usado en una guerra, y tú sacrificaste las vidas de los miembros de los cuatro del sonido para que yo no me volviese un criminal buscado —Empezó a hablar Sasuke mirándole directamente a los ojos con una mirada demente— Pero ustedes han sacrificado tanto y yo no les he protegido en nada, tal vez no sepa cómo ayudar a Itachi pero sé cómo ayudarte a ti —Se quejó el de cabellos negros levantando un poco la cabeza del rubio.

— Sasuke esto es una locura —Se riño Naruto intentando mantener la mirada pero el mareo y cansancio estaban haciendo difícil el enfocar su mirar, Sasuke solo río divertido antes de volver a verle agarrando la jeringa que Sakura había tomado en primer lugar.

— Debo proteger a mi hermano, tú eres como un hermano, siempre apoyándome, intentando que no salga herido y siempre dispuesto a hacer un poco de tiempo para mí, como un hermano hace para con el otro, pero yo puedo ver lo que pasara Naruto, la aldea tarde o temprano volverá a verte como una plaga, o cuando la salves adjudicaran su bienestar a otros, o te convertirás en un arma, o llegará el punto en que la aldea ya no te apoyara, y yo no quiero eso para ti, por eso debo alejarte de ese lugar —Declaró viéndole a los ojos mientras penetraba con la aguja en la piel y venas del rubio— Para evitar que arruines tu vida debo alejarte de esa aldea —Inyecto el contenido y un terrible ardor corrió por todo el cuerpo del rubio— Debo saludar a nuestro hermano, nos vemos —Se despidió antes de salir por la puerta, el ardor era terrible y el dolor de la aguja no era agradable, tan rápido como pudo sacó la aguja de su cuerpo con la mano contraria dándose cuenta de su movimiento.

— Naruto ya podemos escapar —Le avisó Kurama, con esas palabras hizo todo su esfuerzo en levantarse, al ver a Sakura vio que esta tenía una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el lugar golpeado, cada paso era difícil de dar para el rubio, antes de salir de la habitación se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con cansancio— Esto tardara.

 _Hace unos minutos con Itachi y el resto del grupo_

Itachi miraba el suelo con enfado y desprecio, el rastro había llegado hasta aquí y no estaban seguros ni de la entrada ni del lugar exacto donde estaba Naruto, Haku miraba el lugar preocupada, no tenían el tiempo para ponerse a buscar una entrada y debían darse prisa, Hana estaba alimentando a los hermanos Haimaru, habían corrido casi toda la noche y se merecían un premio, dirigió una mirada rápida a Itachi, ella ya sabía lo que haría.

— _Tori-I-Saru-Tatsu-Mi Estilo de tierra; Gran caverna_ —Realizo el jutsu Itachi para después poner su mano en el suelo, al instante la tierra tembló abriendo el suelo por el cual bajaron encontrándose con un pasillo largo, estaban por emprender camino hacía la habitación que fuese en la que se encontraba Naruto cuando vieron dos figuras acercándose, la primera era Orochimaru y la segunda era Kabuto— Hana tú y Haku vayan a buscar a Naruto, yo me encargare de Orochimaru —Ordenó sin ver a sus compañeras mientras activaba el mangekyo sharingan eterno, las chicas, junto al trio de perros, asintieron, para después correr a toda prisa evitando tanto como podían al par de enemigos.

— Un gusto verte Itachi-kun —Saludó el sannin que solo se ganó una mirada fría y oscura de parte del Uchiha— Supongo que no podemos charlar ¿O sí? —Preguntó burlón el sannin.

— Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanitos —Gruñó Itachi mientras desenfundaba su espada, Orochimaru giro haciéndose a un lado evitando que grandes picos de piedra le empalaran, Itachi corrió contra la serpiente mientras su espada se teñía de color negro, Kabuto se colocó frente a su maestro dispuesto a apuñalarle con un kunai antes de que para el ninja médico todo se volviese oscuro.

Kabuto estaba atado a una cruz mientras Itachi estaba frente a él, su mirada prometía un infinito dolor y sufrimiento, esa mirada lo hizo temblar recordando a cierto rubio hacía años, antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno varios cuervos se posaron en la cruz, incluso antes de ser herido, incluso antes de sufrir daño alguno solo pudo preferir un grito de dolor, Itachi vio sorprendido esto en lo que su mundo ilusorio caía a pedazos, en el mundo real Kabuto estaba arrodillado en el suelo gritando a todo pulmón.

— El daño hecho por Naruto-kun es demasiado para él, puede que nunca vuelva a poder soportar la mirada de un doujutsu, una parte de mí teme al castigo que fuese lo que le hizo Naruto-kun —Sonrió perversamente mientras de las paredes brotaban cabezas de serpiente hechas de roca— Estilo de tierra; Zona de ejecución. Dudo mucho que esas chicas lleguen a encontrar a Naruto-kun —Aseguró el sannin mientras Itachi veía todo con ojos fríos.

— No las subestimes ni te preocupes por ellas, deberías preocuparte por ti —Le advirtió Itachi con seriedad mientras entrecerraba sus ojos preparado para el combate.

 _Con Haku y Hana_

Haku y Hana corrían tan pronto como podían siguiendo a los hermanos Haimaru, de una esquina del lugar salió una persona que aún pasado el tiempo pudieron reconocer, un chico de cabellos y ojos negros vestido con unos pantalones negros y una holgada playera blanca; Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ellas.

— Oh así que vinieron por Naruto, no puedo permitir que se los lleven —Comentó mirándolas con ojos fríos y crueles— La aldea no le hará bien a Naruto. _Uma-Tatsu-Ushi-Tora-Ne-Tora Elemento fuego; Rugido de dragón diabólico_ —Lanzó el jutsu exhalando una enorme ráfaga de fuego, Hana miro espantada esto mientras acercaba a sus perro cubriéndolos con su cuerpo, Haku se detuvo poniendo una mano en la pared mientras miraba con total seriedad.

— _Estilo de hielo; Mundo polar —_ Pronto la temperatura descendió prontamente mientras las paredes se cubrieron de ligeras capas de hielo al igual que el suelo y techo, el fuego se redujo hasta desaparecer antes de llegar a ellas mientras el hielo se extendía por las piernas del Uchiha— Hana ve por Naruto, yo frenare a Sasuke, te lo encargo —Pidió la chica de nieve, Hana se levantó viendo a uno de sus perros, más específicamente a Mondai, este dio un ladrido antes de que un camino se hiciera en el hielo al derretirse sorprendiendo a Haku y Sasuke.

— Más te vale partirle la cara —Fueron las palabras se Hana antes de emprender carrera siguiendo el camino por el que vino Sasuke, Hana siguió a Kukan que era el que tenía más claro el camino hasta que al dar una vuelta en una esquina se encontró con el rubio tirado en el suelo intentando librarse de Sakura que estaba sobre él— Vamos chicos —Con sus palabras Sakura volteó a verlos igual que Naruto mientras los perros corrían contra la chica alejándola de Naruto— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó alarmada, el rubio había sido capturado por haberse preocupado por ella y sus canes y que lograran escapar del sannin, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

— Estoy drogado ¿O será envenenado? Cómo sea, apenas puedo moverme y no siento mi sistema de chakra ¿Estas segura que podrán contra ella? —Preguntó recargándose en la chica mirándola con preocupación, ella solo saco lo que parecía un hueso de juguete que después lanzó al aire.

— ¡Comando Omega Alfa! —Gritó la chica mientras el hueso se separa en dos partes unidas por hilo de hierro, los perros que mordieron cada parte del hueso eran Mondai y Kukan mientras Jikan les seguía desde atrás, el hilo empezó a brillar en color azul mientras ligeras chispas relampagueantes lo cubrían, Sakura sacó un látigo con el que intenta atacar a los perros delanteros pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el primer golpe Jikan ya había llegado a ella mordiéndole la mano forzándola a tirar el látigo, luego los dos perros sobrantes saltaron atando el cable eléctrico en el torso de la chica haciéndola gritar antes de caer inconsciente— Claro que pudieron —Dijo mientras con una mano cerraba la boca del rubio que la había abierto con cierta sorpresa.

Estaban por darse la vuelta cuando Sasuke fue lanzado contra una de las paredes del lugar, el brazo del chico estaba cubierto de hielo y el sello había dejado de expandirse, Sasuke miro enfadado a Hana pero antes de que pudiese lanzarse contra ella un golpe de arena lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared, Haku, que había llegado siguiendo a Sasuke, miro asombrada, igual que el resto, como un poco de arena se movía en contra de Sasuke, este le dirigió una mirada enfurecida antes de sonreír divertido comenzando a reír.

— Ya veo, prefieres llegar a los límites que la aldea te permita llegar antes de irte de ella, lo entiendo Naruto, nos veremos en Kiri en unas semanas —Se despidió agarrando a Sakura antes de desaparecer en un torrente de fuego, escucharon unos pasos que venían hacía su posición, todos se prepararon para atacar cuando Itachi, que tenía bastantes manchas de sangre en su ropa, llegó junto a ellos.

— ¿Y Sasuke? —Preguntó el de cabellos negros, los demás agacharon su mirada sin querer contarle al mayor la verdad— Se fue con Orochimaru ¿Verdad? Debí darme prisa —Gruñó el mayor ayudando a Naruto a levantarse.

— ¿Y Orochimaru? —Preguntó Naruto a lo que el mayor respondió con una sonrisa macabra— Olvídalo no pregunte nada —Se corrigió el rubio al ver la sonrisa de su hermano adoptivo.

— Solo diré que perdió un brazo y que dudo pueda recuperarse pronto —Con esas palabras comenzaron a moverse hacía la salida.

— Sasuke y aparentemente Danzo, si es verdad que está vivo, irán a Kiri en dos semanas, al lugar del que nos habló Orochimaru —Comentó Naruto tan pronto como pudo, no quería tentar su suerte cuando Itachi tenía la sonrisa más macabra que había visto en años.

— Deberemos hablar con la Hokage para planear nuestro próximo movimiento —Dictamino Itachi saliendo de la guarida de Orochimaru.

 _Tres días después, oficina del Hokage_

— No iras a Kiri, Naruto —Fueron las palabras de Tsunade, haciendo al rubio palidecer mientras miraba a la Hokage con asombro e incredulidad— Lo ocurrido en Kusa me demuestra que estás bajo demasiado peligro y que Orochimaru no se ha rendido en sus deseos de hacerse de ti, además de que si Danzo sigue vivo no quiero arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente, a menos que lo que ocurra en ese lago sea algo que haga completamente de menester tu presencia no iras —Aseguró la mujer viéndolo con seriedad, Itachi sonreía levemente mientras Hana y Haku miraban al rubio que parecía a punto de gritar— Haku, tú y Zabuza junto a otros pocos más irán a Kiri, ustedes dos junto al equipo de espadachines son los que mejor conocen el terreno —Ordenó viéndola firmemente.

— Muy bien, iré a prepararme para la misión —Informó Itachi mientras se daba la vuelta, antes de que pudiese salir de la habitación fue detenido por las palabras de Tsunade.

— Tu no iras, te quedaras cuidando que Naruto no se escape —Con esas palabras el de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando a la líder de la aldea con asombro— Hana tú también, quiero que este mocoso no se meta en problemas —Ordenó con firmeza la mujer, Naruto hizo una mueca antes de salir corriendo fuera de la oficina, Hana fue a seguirlo acompañada de sus canes mientras Itachi se quedaba discutiendo con la Hokage.

Hana debía de reconocer la velocidad del rubio para alejarse de alguien, no tenían casi segundos de diferencia y ya lo había perdido de vista, pero eso no era un impedimento inmediato para ella, mientras olfateaba el aire se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era difícil pero pudo identificar a donde había ido, al complejo del clan Uzumaki, mientras sopesaba las posibilidades decidió ir a con el rubio, seguramente su madre y su hermanito estuviesen teniendo sexo y no aguantaba el olor, tan pronto como llegó al complejo se encontró a Naruto golpeando furiosamente un árbol mientras a su lado el hijo del feudal del país del agua, Fuyumatsu Aosora, escribiendo algo en un pergamino, estaba por caminar hacía el rubio cuando de un potente puñetazo lo rompió en pedazos.

— Naruto-Senpai —Llamó el hijo del feudal al rubio en un tono seco casi pareciendo indiferente— Podría ayudarme con esto, no entiendo esta palabra —Dijo mostrando un símbolo que Hana no pudo reconocer de ningún cifrado o sello común— Está muy molesto, ¿Debo preocuparme?

— No, no —Gruñó mientras intentaba aguantar el enojo que exudaba— Espera ¿Rode? Creí que habíamos terminado con eso antes de irme —fueron las palabras cansadas del Uzumaki viendo el escrito— Parecía que podrías pasar de las Lugigas a las Parleam —Se quejó el rubio agarrando el pergamino mirándolo con detenimiento esperando una respuesta de Fuyumatsu— ¿Qué querías hacer? —Pregunto leyendo con detenimiento todos los símbolos.

— Lo sé, lo lamento Naruto-senpai, aún no domino del todo bien todas las Rode —Se disculpó secamente el próximo feudal con frialdad— Puedo usar moderadamente bien las Lugigas y empecé a entender las Parleam pero las Rode tienen demasiado vocabulario, quería usar Rode para que la tierra se hiciera fango —Respondió a la pregunta mientras miraba el pergamino con cierto enfado, o eso creyó Hana que podía ver en la mirada indiferente de Fuyumatsu.

— Recuerda que Rode solo puede usarse en terreno para afectar lo vivo, tuvimos esta charla varias veces, no intentes separar reglas directas y precisas en esto, necesitas de esas reglas para que todo funcione —Se detuvo a explicar el rubio inhalando— Esto necesita de esas reglas para funcionar, te enseñó esto porque creo que eres el único que puede apegarse lo suficiente a las reglas para sacar todo el provecho a eso, intenta apegarte a las leyes —Pidió el rubio sentándose en el suelo mientras masajeaba sus sienes, Hana decidió tomar ese momento como la señal para acercarse.

— Lamento que no puedas ir a la misión en Kiri, sé cuánto te importan Sakura y Sasuke —Se disculpó la chica viendo al rubio que suspiro cansado.

— No son solo ellos, Sakura fue… una compañera, ni siquiera puedo decir si realmente fuimos amigos, Sasuke, fue mi mejor amigo, prácticamente un hermano, pero además, si Danzo sigue vivo debo acabar con él, él fue quien mato a Shisui-nii, además Orochimaru es el motivo por el que Sasuke se fue, él le orillo a esta locura —Se desahogó el rubio mirando el suelo con tristeza— Realmente me siento responsable por esto, en la misión de recuperar a Sasuke yo era el que debía llevarlo de regreso a la aldea cuando los demás se quedaron atrás, yo debí eliminar a Danzo en lugar de eso solo lo deje herido y a manos de otros, he tenido varias oportunidades de matar a Orochimaru pero no logre nada en ninguna —Siguió diciendo el rubio ganándose una mirada preocupada de Hana, antes de abrazarlo del hombro.

— No pongas tanto peso sobre ti, la aldea no estaba tan mal después del ataque de Orochimaru, pudimos enviar un equipo más preparado o darles más apoyo —Empezó la chica mirando al cielo mientras sus canes se retiraban un poco— Hiciste con Danzo lo que muchos otros no, incluso lograste escapar de la técnica definitiva de Shisui, con Orochimaru es casi imposible para muchos hacer algo, ¿En el bosque de la muerte? Apenas tenías entrenamiento, ¿Cuándo fueron por Tsunade-sama? Estabas cuidando de varias personas al mismo tiempo, tú estuviste más cerca de morir que muchos en esa misión, ¿Ahora? Estabas envenenado y no teníamos motivos para creer que Orochimaru había predicho nuestro ataque —Siguió hablando la chica poniendo su mano en la espalda del menor.

— Pero falle, tuve varias oportunidades de remediar mis errores y aun así falle —Se quejó el rubio sin levantar la mirada, Hana solo suspiro cansada antes de forzarlo a levantar la mirada— ¿Eh?

— Escucha y recuerda… Si hay un motivo por el cual la gente empieza a aceptarte y respetarte es porque has trabajado duro en ser reconocido, tú lo sabes, si has llegado tan lejos es gracias a ellos, porque por ellos es que te has esforzado tanto, por los que tanto has peleado y por los que has entrenado tanto, y si eres más poderoso que antes pareces empezar a olvidar a tus amigos para volverte alguien arrogante, no importa tu poder no cargues con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, porque si lo haces fracasaras irremediablemente —Recitó una frase que había oído de su madre, de Itachi y de Shisui hacía bastante.

— No los olvido, solo deseo protegerlos, no quiero que sufran ¿Estoy haciendo mal? —Preguntó el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior con tristeza.

— Desear que no sean heridos o no sufran es normal, nadie desea eso para un ser querido, pero hay algo que no estás viendo, es cómo cuando una manada caza, todos tienen un papel, todos y cada uno, igual que aquí, tú quieres ocupar el papel de cada uno para evitarles dolor pero al final solo los debilitas ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán si un día mueres?, y si me dices que no lo harás entonces ya te estas volviendo muy arrogante, ellos ya no sabrán que hacer, perderán su lugar y ya no podrán avanzar porque habrán perdido a quien les guiaba, eres un buen líder de manada, un buen alfa, pero el trabajo de un líder no es solo cuidar de sus compañeros, también es confiar en ellos —Terminó abrazando al rubio apegándolo a ella, solo entonces se dio cuenta que Fuyumatsu y sus canes no estaban cerca, en realidad ni siquiera estaban en el área.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras —Reconoció el rubio aceptando el abrazo y permitiéndose recargarse en la chica aunque fuese un momento— Eres buena para aconsejar a la gente —Añadió Naruto apartándose un poco viendo a la chica con aprecio.

— Eso es porque soy hermana mayor, el motivo por el que los hermanos mayores llegamos primero al mundo es para proteger a los más pequeños —Concluyó la chica acompañando al rubio dentro de la casa donde Itachi miraba al resto de los que se encontraban ahí, dicho sea los espadachines, los otros Uzumaki, y los aprendices, con bastante sequedad.

— Tendremos que ir a una misión en Kiri —Avisó Haku viendo a su novio con cierta pena, entendía los motivos de Tsunade-sama para no llevar al rubio a la misión pero tampoco le era un secreto cuanto quería el rubio ir, contrario a lo que creyó Naruto solo les sonrió amablemente.

— Lo sé, más les vale volver sanos y salvo, avisen si ocurre cualquier imprevisto —Pidió lo más tranquilo que podía, confiaría en sus compañeros— Yo me quedare entrenando a los reclutas —Aseguró sentándose en el sillón sin poder quitarse ese mal presentimiento, era un presentimiento terrible que le auguraba nada bueno pero prefirió ignorarlo, si encuentro cualquier información que pueda serles útil se las enviare ¿Cuándo partirán? —Preguntó viendo por la ventana encontrándose a Inari practicar unos movimientos de espada.

— Partiremos mañana —Le respondió Suiguetsu viendo a su camarada— Usaremos los dos días restantes para revisar el terreno para ver si necesitaremos algún equipo de apoyo —Añadió antes de subir a la habitación que usaba en el complejo, los demás hicieron lo propio mientras Naruto se quedaba en la sala para ver lo que hacían ambos novatos.

— Ha todo esto, ¿Qué están estudiando ese par? —Preguntó Hana sentándose a su lado, el chico, Inari si no se equivocaba con el nombre, practicaba movimientos que recordaban un poco a los bandidos o tajos laterales, por otro lado Fuyumatsu había estado practicando un tipo raro de escritura.

— Inari tiene afinidad al agua y en menor medida al viento, pero tiene un chakra ying relativamente fuerte para su edad, su espada estará preparada para crear ilusiones, le servirán para mantenerse fuera de peligro inmediato, por otro lado Fuyumatsu tiene afinidad al agua pero intente darle algo que se adapte a más a su estilo, hace algún tiempo que empecé a preparar algo, es lo que podemos llamar una pared de fuego para sellos de código cero —La chica lo miro curiosa.

— ¿Sellos de código cero? —Preguntó Hana viendo sin entender al rubio, sabía algo de fuinjutsu, solo un poco más que el promedio, pero eso de "código cero" no podía recordarlo de ningún pergamino, cuando vio la mirada del chico supo que tal vez había cometido un error, la mirada brillante, casi pareciendo de un niño al que le das un juguete nuevo, y cuando el rubio volvió a hablar supo que había acertado.

— el código de un sello tiene dos significados, el primero, y más normal, es la firma de quien hace el sello, no es una firma de chakra más bien es cómo la firma de un pintor. El segundo, hace referencia a la dificultad del sello, en este caso existen 10 códigos tratando el 10 cómo el más poderoso y peligroso, pero los más eruditos del tema, que somos pocos, aún creemos que podemos definir concretamente como "Código" a la ecuación perfecta para resolver cualquier sello —Y empezaba a entender cómo se sentía la gente cuando se ponía a hablar de cuidados para las mascotas— Pero era prácticamente imposible con el uso de kanjis, esta escritura no nos daba tantos resultados cómo creímos, incluso se creyó que el verdadero código cero sería un simple punto, ya que es la exclamación de la simpleza pero eso no funcionaría ya que ningún sello puede funcionar con una matriz de ese tipo.

— Empiezo a sentir que me hablas de máquinas y matemáticas en lugar de ortografía —Comentó viendo al rubio que explicaba con total emoción.

— Eso es lo que hace tan interesantes los sellos, son ortografía pero para un uso correcto necesitas cierto conocimiento criptográfico, bueno, volviendo al tema, cuando intente encontrar y desarrollar el estilo de Fuyumatsu me di cuenta que podía desarrollar algo parecido al código cero, las runas, estos símbolos que incluso para un maestro en sellos parecen poco más que garabatos son en realidad letras que han pasado por varios procesos criptográficos hasta poder ser una clave que ningún maestro en sellos, salvo yo, conoce —Siguió explicando enseñándole el extraño símbolo que parecía un triángulo apuntando hacia abajo y una línea paralela a la base— Esto, aunque no lo parezca es una letra, la "A" para ser exactos, al ser escritas palabras, ya sea en seres vivos o en territorio puedes hacer que estos se vean obligados a seguir las leyes que estas letras dicten, tal vez no sea ni tan rápido ni tan corto cómo los sellos pero veo cierto potencial, ¿Tu qué opinas? —Preguntó viéndola con ojos llenos de brillo de esperanza, y ahí sintió que se jodió.

— Realmente no entiendo casi nada —Admitió después de pensar si decirle la verdad, decidiendo que sí lo haría, viendo cómo el rubio perdía casi en su totalidad el brillo en su mirar para hacer un puchero enfadado— Pero por lo que entendí parece que si se desarrolla correctamente será bastante temible —Añadió haciendo que un poco de brillo volviera a la mirada del chico, Hana debía admitir que le parecía casi adorable como es que el chico pasaba de tener la actitud de líder dominante, firme y agresivo a ser casi un cachorro emocionado lleno de alegría y esperanza.

— Bueno… Dime ¿Qué hizo que vinieras aquí en lugar de ir a tu hogar? —Preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema intentando aguantar las ganas que había tenido de golpearse contra una pared, ¡Nadie parecía entender las posibilidades!

— Seguramente mama y Kiba están teniendo sexo y no tengo ganas de estar ahí —Declaró haciendo escupir al rubio tosiendo fuertemente casi ahogándose, ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso?— ¿Sorprendido? Bueno lo dudo considerando que al menos una vez estuvieron los tres juntos —Y ahí el rubio cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento— Parece que se olvidan de que el sexo deja cierto aroma —Después de ver que ciertamente el rubio si se estaba ahogando empezó a auxiliarlo ayudándole a recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —Preguntó el rubio avergonzado, se había esperado muchísimos motivos, principalmente médicos, para que Hana se quedase en el complejo un rato pero nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que ese fuera el motivo, ella solo lo miro como si le preguntara "¿En serio?"

— Desde la primera vez, fue un poco obvio, además de que no me sorprende los miembros del clan Inuzuka entramos más rápido en la pubertad y mantenemos el libido por bastante tiempo, además de que la tienes grande —Concluyó haciendo que el rubio la mirase avergonzado, se corregía una de sus ideas sobre Hana Inuzuka, era tan desvergonzada como los otros Inuzuka que conocía— ¿Querías saber sobre lo que hizo Sakura, cierto? —Preguntó mirándolo con calma.

— S-s-si —Respondió el rubio tartamudeando, joder que todo se había tornado vergonzoso, tranquilizándose volvió a mirar a la chica— ¿Por qué querías que lo habláramos en persona y en privado? —Devolvió la pregunta ya tranquilizando su ser.

— Quiero tener sexo contigo —Respondió tranquila, Naruto volteó a verla con sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, ¿Había escuchado bien?— Primero quería hacerlo para ver si sabías usar esa herramienta tuya, luego, después de pasar por la etapa de; "Joder mi hermanito y su mejor amigo tuvieron sexo con mi madre, debo darles una paliza" quería saber si eras tan bueno como para satisfacer a mama, por último en las últimas semanas en que hemos convivido un poco más me estoy interesando en ti de un modo no exclusivamente sexual, tienes buenos atributos —Siguió explicando haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara un poco, muy pocas veces, o muy pocas personas, le elogiaban por algo que no fuese su poder, quería suponer que Hana hablaba de algo aparte del poder.

— Honestamente acabas de destruir bastantes ideas que tenía sobre ti, siempre pareciste la menos "Canina" de la familia, sin ofender, tampoco parecías tan desvergonzada cómo para hablar de sexo en un lugar donde nos pueden escuchar varias personas —Admitió el rubio rascándose la nuca, con la primera confesión la castaña le miro con cierto enfado.

— Bueno, no me sorprende tu opinión, ciertamente manejo mejor mis instintos que el resto de mi familia y supongo que por no demostrarlos abiertamente creíste que no los tenía o estaban en el rango promedio —Acepto la chica suspirando, no negaría que quería dar esa impresión, sus enemigos le subestimaban más, mientras que tenía más oportunidades en asuntos políticos que el resto de su clan, imaginándose que Naruto se refería a eso y no que la consideraba menos que el resto del clan, porque si era de ese modo le iba a demostrar que era tan poderosa y capaz como los miembros más fuertes del clan.

— ¿Y aun quieres tener sexo? —Preguntó el rubio asimilando la información, ciertamente creía que los instintos que el resto del clan tenían tan activos, siendo que Kiba era algo violento, pervertido y morboso. Tsume era pervertida pero agresiva contra quien amenazaba a su familia, ella los tenía en alcances promedio o los tenía demasiado controlados, pero, especialmente después de la misión pasada, jamás dudaría de lo capaz que era esa chica para cumplir su misión.

— Si y no —Respondió descolocando un poco al chico— Ciertamente quiero ver tus alcances sexuales pero quiero ver tus otros atributos para tomar una decisión —Añadió para completar su respuesta, ciertamente la tentativa sexual no era mala, había visto el miembro del chico hacía años cuando celebraron por la derrota política de Danzo y debía admitir que el tamaño le gustaba para algo de diversión, pero también estaba pensando en la idea de buscar pareja, todas sus amigas ya habían empezado a tener relaciones más serias.

Anko tenía a Itachi, y podía dar fe de que la relación iba en serio. Kurenai incluso parecía que quería tener un hijo con Asuma, no sabía si se habían casado, no era raro que los shinobi mantuvieran ese tipo de cosas en secreto, pero si el olor no le mentía habían tenido sexo sin protección. Yugao estaba iniciando una relación con Zabuza, si, con la maldita momia iba en serio. Y ella la verdad estaba lejos de tener pareja estable, los chicos de su clan le tenían miedo, más de uno con opinión de que las mujeres no podían defenderse había osado decirle que era poca cosa y ella con mucho gusto los puso en su lugar, aplastados contra el suelo llorando. Los que estaban fuera del clan en su mayoría se interesaban solo en su posición dentro del clan. Como lo viera tenía pocas posibilidades de encontrar una pareja estable que se interesase en ella por quien era, ya fuese por su poder o por su forma de ser, y siendo que el rubio no parecía tener ese tipo de pensamiento que tanto le chocaba a ella decidió darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres esperar a ver cómo resulta? —Tanteo Naruto el terreno, no le era un secreto del todo la situación de Hana dentro y fuera del clan, sabía que muchos hombres solo la buscaban por su posición, palabras de Kiba, y lo comprendía, la verdad cuando se hizo público su estado como líder de clan, y todo lo que eso conllevaba, muchos se le habían acercado a buscarle por eso, había tenido tantas cartas de supuestas "Admiradoras" que una vez casi habían llenado la habitación principal de puras cartas y contratos matrimoniales, muchos de chicas que durante la academia se habían burlado de él, o lo habían humillado o directamente lo habían utilizado para probar sus venenos, que eran para provocar dolor y no la muerte, afortunadamente solo Ino y Hinata eran buenas en esas clases y solo le provocaban dolor estomacal, así que entendía un poco por lo que la chica pasaba.

— Supongo que podemos probar este tiempo que tomaremos de descanso —Acepto la chica con tranquilidad, preferiría ver si realmente funcionaría una relación con el chico o si de lleno aceptaba ser la amiga solterona con cuarenta perro, normalmente eran gatos pero ella no iba a tener gatos mascota, si era la segunda, bueno, ya tenía a los hermanos Haimaru para empezar, mientras veían como atardecía el rubio se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? Digo por lo que dijiste hace unos momentos —Preguntó tranquilamente mientras pensaba en que cocinar, hoy le tocaba a él hacer la comida y tenía que pensar algo antes de que lo hiciera Zabuza o Utakata, el mayor no era precisamente el mejor cocinero y Utakata gracias al Rokubi tenía tendencia a comer comida en descomposición sin darse cuenta y todos preferían evitar repetir ese incidente.

— Claro, además de que si te dejo solo con dos chicos que acatan casi todas tus indicaciones probablemente escapes —Se burló Hana levantándose del sillón al igual que el rubio, ella enarco una ceja al verlo— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Pienso acompañarte, debó informarle a tu madre de esto para que no se haga de ideas equivocadas y pedirle permiso, no quisiera ser irrespetuoso —Explicó el chico tranquilamente, esta era la primera vez que tenía que hablar normalmente con los padres de alguien, después de todo con Haku su padre adoptivo estuvo persiguiéndolo dos días y medio hasta que acepto la relación, con Yugito realmente no tuvo este tipo de charla pues había sido un matrimonio arreglado, que habían tenido la suerte de que acabara bien, con Hinata solo había sido amenazado por la hermana de esta mientras el padre lo veía con seriedad y firmeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica ambos pudieron confirmar que ciertamente los otros residentes habían tenido relaciones sexuales, mejor dicho estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, el rubio tocó la puerta interrumpiendo el acto, Kiba lo había interrumpido un día cuando iba a hacerlo con Haku por lo que sentía bastante poca pena de lo que estaba haciendo, pasados unos minutos, en los cuales su pudieron escuchar bastantes golpes y tropezones junto a un grito que creían que era "Ponte pantalones y ve a atender" e instantes más tarde por la puerta salió Kiba sudando desnudo de a, al verlo el castaño puso cara de enfado, que se convirtió en espanto al ver a su hermana Hana.

— ha-Hana —Saludo el chico a su hermana con cierto miedo, no quería descubrir lo que le haría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo con su madre— ¿Y eso que viniste Naruto? —Preguntó cambiando su mirada a su amigo, este solo se puso un poco firme antes de hablar en un tono ligeramente más formal o firme.

— ¿Se encuentra Tsume-san? Tengo que pedirle algo —Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al castaño, intercalo su mirada entre su mejor amigo y su hermana haciéndose la pregunta interna de si lo que estaba cruzando su mente era la respuesta correcta o lo que estaba sucediendo, su nariz no le decía nada pero la postura de ambos parecía ser de algún modo diferente y las palabras del rubio no eran normales.

— Ahora la llamo ¿O prefieren pasar? —Preguntó inseguro, en realidad prefería que su hermana no entrara por unos pocos días, hasta que el olor a sexo se disipase, unos pocos segundos más tarde salió Tsume usando su ropa habitual.

— ¿Qué necesitan chicos? —Preguntó antes de ver a su hija— ¡Hana! ¿Por qué no entras? —Preguntó viendo a su hija que regreso su mirada al rubio, con eso basto para que su madre voltease a ver al chico dándose una pequeña idea de lo que podía significar, decidió esperar a ver que le dirían ese par.

— Tsume-san quería pedirle permiso para que su hija Hana se quedase en mi hogar unos pocos días —Pidió seriamente el chico confirmando las sospechas de la mujer o al menos dándoles más peso.

— Claro, no veo el problema, si lo que escuche de la Hokage es cierto no deberías ir a esta misión o deberías darte un descanso, supongo que alguien debería cuidarte, vamos pasen, supongo que vienen por ropa para ti Hana —Accedió la mujer haciéndolos pasar, Hana fue a su habitación acompañada de su madre, omitiendo tanto como pudo el olor a sexo, mientras el rubio se quedaba en el salón junto a Kiba que le sonreía perversamente.

—Y yo que creí que cuando te llamaba hermano solo sería como amigos, y tal parece que pronto seremos familia directa —Se río el castaño viendo divertido al rubio que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo por el chiste de su amigo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de chistes de su amigo.

— Por el momento solo vamos a ver si las cosas resultan —Con esas palabras el castaño cambio su mirada burlona a una más seria— si piensas decir algo sobre eso, dilo ahora —Pidió Naruto viendo a su amigo, este dejó de lado su postura divertida y la cambio más firme.

— Más te vale no lastimarla o juro que no importa que tan buenos amigos seamos o que tan poderoso seas te voy a cazar y torturar para por último matarte —Le advirtió viéndole a los ojos sin parpadear mientras apretaba tan fuerte como podía el hombro de su amigo jurándole que cumpliría su amenaza.

— Lo comprendo —Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que llegara Hana con una bolsa con lo que podía suponer era ropa, con eso salieron de ahí volviendo al complejo donde el rubio comenzó a preparar carne que sirvió a todos para cenar.

 _Al día siguiente_

Naruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo se despertó "Tarde" o lo suficientemente tarde cómo para que solo se encontrara con sus amigos a punto de partir de misión, lo que le sorprendió fue que Tayuya los acompañaría, si era lo que llevaba sospechando desde que se encontró con Orochimaru entonces todo se tornaría más peligroso de lo que le gustaría admitir.

— Nos vemos en cuatro días, llamen si ocurre algo —Fue su despedida antes de que sus amigos fueran a, probablemente, tener que enfrentarse al Sanbi, rogaba por equivocarse.

Y con esto terminamos este capítulo, para el próximo ya entraríamos a todo el asunto del Sanbi y del par de muertos vivientes, y hay una pequeña encuesta que debo hacer; En quien quieren que termine sellado el Sanbi, las opciones son;

— Suiguetsu

— Haku

— Inari

— Kimimaro


	18. La tortuga en la niebla

Hola a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, si les gusto el capítulo comenten, cualquier idea para futuros lemon`s es bien recibida, así mismo quiero preguntarles si tienen ideas para el rasengan de tierra y agua, el de viento se quedaría igual, el de fuego ya lo mostré en el capítulo "El retorno de los seis caminos" y ya tengo ideas para el del rayo, además quiero disculparme si el capítulo anterior les pareció aburrido, intentare que el capítulo siguiente sea más entretenido.

Naruto estaba tirado en el sillón mientras veía a Hana, ya había pasado un día desde que la mayoría de los que se quedaban en el complejo habían partido a Kiri para la misión, en la que se apostaba toda su fortuna ganada en casinos a que se encontrarían con el biju de tres colas, pero prefería pensar que se equivocaría, Inari había salido junto a Konohamaru entrenando entre los dos y Fuyumatsu tuvo que volver a la capital por motivos familiares, a los que había prestado poca atención en realidad, luego estaba Yugito que se encontraba en el hospital haciéndose unos chequeos porque había despertado con mareos y ganas de vomitar, y Karin había decidido que era buena idea ver cómo estaba quedando Uzushiogakure, así que se encontraba con Hana solo por los días que quedaban.

Hana por otro lado se encontraba pensando, ¿En qué? Se preguntaran, pues en cómo avanzar o entablar una relación con el rubio, primero pensó en entrenar, y lo descartó pensando que probablemente después de la misión no quisiera entrenar, luego pensó en contar anécdotas pero tampoco tenía nada seguro que compartir, estaba desesperándose ante la falta de ideas, casi se daba por vencida cuando una duda llego a ella.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Itachi y Shisui? —Preguntó Hana viendo curiosa al chico, siendo que realmente nunca se le había dicho cómo es que los Uchiha conocieron al joven rubio.

— Me salvaron de una turba —Respondió tranquilo mientras veía al techo, Hana le miro sorprendida, sabía que la aldea no había tenido el mejor apreció a Naruto en su niñez pero no creyó que hicieran turbas para atacarle, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta del silencio provocado por sus palabras continuó charlando— Tranquila no me paso nada —Le restó importancia mientras cambiaba su mirada hacía los perros que estaban comiendo algo de carne.

— ¡Claro que es importante! —Gritó sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía decir tan tranquilamente algo cómo eso?— Pudieron darte una paliza o algo peor —Vio aún más sorprendida como el rubio sonreía relajado, estaba por preguntarle cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilo cuando este empezó a hablar.

— Nunca llegaron a hacerme nada, solo me han perseguido cinco turbas, la primera vez tuve la suerte de poder escapar por el drenaje, para la segunda yo ya había aprendido bien, me memorice todos los pasadizos, callejones y túneles de la parte norte por lo que logre escapar, en la tercera ya había memorizado los del este y el oeste, aunque los use mucho después, fui protegido por Shikaku, en la cuarta fui perseguido por casi todos los lugares que conocía hasta que logre perderlos en el bosque, por desgracia ellos no estaban borrachos como otros tantos, en la quinta si estaba perdido lograron esquinarme pero Shisui me salvo y me llevó a su hogar en el clan Uchiha, posteriormente me llevó a conocer a Itachi, fueron mis figuras familiares, incluso antes que Iruka —Reconoció mirando con cierta nostalgia el techo recordando aquellos días.

— Creo que eso explica tu comportamiento para con Konohamaru e Inari —Dedujo la chica, Naruto la miro sin entender, Hana se dio cuenta de esta mirada empezando a reír ligeramente— ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Actúas como un hermano mayor sobreprotector con ellos, a Konohamaru lo entrenas incluso desde antes de lo del rinnegan, a Inari prácticamente le entrenas en no meterse en problemas siendo que tú tampoco eres el más tranquilo —Explicó a lo que Naruto sonrió un poco con tristeza.

— Supongo que tiene sentido, la verdad es que me recuerdan un poco a mí, Konohamaru estaba prácticamente solo, sus padres siempre están ocupados, ¿Sabías que no puede recordar claramente sus rostros?, Asuma tiene mucho trabajo y nunca fue mucho de estar con su sobrino, el viejo era su figura paterna más cercana y después de eso, bueno, no le quedaba nadie, sé lo que es eso, además, él quiere que lo reconozcan por quién es no por quienes son sus familiares, primero empatice con ese sentimiento de ser reconocido, luego con todas las revelaciones entendí el que te vean por tu familia y no por ti, supongo que si lo veo como mi hermanito —Admitió recordando esos días— Con Inari no puedo decir que sea lo mismo, sé lo que es no tener esperanza y el no tener un padre, no quiero que los demás sientan que no hay esperanza porque sé lo difícil que es salir de ese mar de desesperación, y hasta cierto punto, recordé cuando Shisui fue quien me ayudo a salir de ahí, creo, que quise hacer lo mismo por otros —Siguió explicando casi sintiendo cómo Shisui le revolvía los cabellos.

— No creo poder entender cómo te sentiste cuando ocurrió lo de los Uchiha —Aceptó Hana sentándose junto al rubio intentando apoyarle.

— Me sentí devastado, pero, nunca pude creer que Itachi realmente lo hiciera, no quería creerlo, con el tiempo logre aceptarlo, o no defendiéndolo a capa y espada de todos, hasta cierto punto siento que le traicione al creer que era culpable —Admitió sin querer levantar la mirada, ese había sido un peso algo difícil de cargar, mientras seguía pensando en aquellos días recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a entrenar? —Le preguntó Hana animada, ya estaba notando que le estaba haciendo recordar malos tragos al chico, lo mejor sería cambiar de tema rápido— Quiero entrenar mi combate a distancia y tal vez el uso de chakra elemental —Explicó, no sabía si Naruto vio sus intenciones o no pero acepto a ayudarle a entrenar, estaban caminando hacía el campo de entrenamiento del complejo, aunque para sorpresa de Naruto los hermanos Haimaru se quedaron fuera del lugar viéndolos.

— ¿No van a entrenar con nosotros? —Preguntó dejando su espada de lado mientras se ponía en posición de combate, él quería entrenar su combate en Nintaijutsu, ella solo le sonrió peligrosa antes de lanzarse contra él a una velocidad bastante grande, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de usar "las escamas del dragón" su cuerpo se ennegreció por el chakra de tierra, el zarpazo que se llevó le rompió la chamarra, y dejo unos ligeros cortes en su playera, usando su elemento rayo saltó hacía atrás para poder ganar distancia y con ello ganar algo de oportunidad para contraatacar, debía de admitir la velocidad de Hana.

— Quiero entrenar por si algún día no están lo suficientemente cerca o su situación sea precaria, no me estarás subestimando ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con un tono peligroso, Naruto intento saber qué tipo de refuerzo estaba usando, pudo detectar el chakra Yang estaba casi seguro de que no había sido solo eso, siendo que la chamarra ya no le servía se la quitó antes de cambiar el uso de chakra a rayo para aparecer a gran velocidad frente a ella antes de darle un golpe en el estómago que la lanzó hacía atrás, dándose prisa apareció a su lado dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo cuando fue sorprendido por un golpe de elemento viento que logro traspasar su defensa eléctrica cortando un poco su abdomen, con la sorpresa creo una apertura que Hana aprovecho para volver a golpearlo en el pecho, cuando el tercer golpe estaba por darle en el rostro, y temiendo un poco más por el daño a su rostro se apartó un poco pudiendo evitar el ataque— ¿Sorprendido? —Preguntó sonriéndole divertida.

— La verdad solo me esperaba tierra y chakra yang, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa —Admitió antes cambiar su chakra a tierra, saldría lastimado pero podría resistir mejor, no sabía los alcances de Hana pero prefirió tomar reservas, dio su golpe contra el estómago de Hana, esta logro apartarse del ataque, una desventaja del uso del elemento tierra era que se volvía más lento, usando la fuerza de su golpe apoyo su mano en el suelo para darle una patada giratoria, la chica alcanzó a cubrirse pero el golpe de todas formas la lanzó para atrás dejando marcas en el suelo, cuando empezó a buscar al rubio sin poder encontrarlo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar de la tierra emergió Naruto dándole una patada en el estómago que la levanto de la tierra, el rubio usando el impulso volvió a ponerse de pie mientras Hana se encontraba en el aire, mientras usaba toda la fuerza que podía para intentar golpear a la chica, esta, usando el brazo del rubio como apoyo, saltó poniéndose detrás de Naruto, este deshizo su chakra de tierra para poder alejarse del golpe que venía de Hana, al encontrarse frente a frente ambos sonrieron de forma depredadora, esto comenzaba a ser divertido.

 _Camino a Kiri_

Ya estaban por salir del país del fuego, Karin estaba preparando un barco para partir a Uzushio a revisar como estaban las construcciones y ver sus avances, por otro lado Haku y los demás estaban preparando y reforzando el barco que usarían, el barco debía ser preparado para poder partir a la mayor velocidad posible en el menor tiempo, Zabuza junto a Haku estaban revisando los mapas intentando encontrar cualquier camino tanto terrestre como acuático para estar preparados para futuros ataques, Kimimaro estaba junto a Tayuya despidiéndose de Karin que partiría en un navío más pequeño para poder pasar desapercibida, Suiguetsu se estaba preparando para el favor que le había pedido a Tayuya, él mismo sabía que ha donde estaban yendo era seguramente la guarida del Sanbi, por lo que seguramente además de Orochimaru y Danzo se encontrarían con Akatsuki, solo había un camino que seguir para evitar que la bestia cayese en manos enemigas, debían sellarla en un humano que pudiesen proteger.

Utakata era quien más se había puesto en contra de esa decisión sabiendo que el camino del jinchuriki no era ni amable ni sencillo y estaba plagado de dolor y soledad, aun así no había logrado hacerlo cambiar de parecer, era de los que estaban más preparados para tomar ese peso de entre todos los que irían, además de Utakata y Tayuya nadie sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones, Haku era una buena opción entre todos ellos pero Naruto ya tenía demasiados problemas con Yugito siendo también una jinchuriki a la cual proteger, porque no le cabía duda de que estaba embarazada, no podía sumarle el peso de proteger a Haku si esta se convertía en jinchuriki podría ser demasiado, Kimimaro no tenía chakra que se adaptase al Sanbi, Zabuza ya había dejado de ser una opción desde que paso los veinte y Tayuya prefería no tener ese peso sobre ella.

Tayuya no creía poder realizar el sellado de la manera tan eficaz como lo harían Naruto o Karin, siendo que ellos estaban más entrenados que ella en usar sellos, pero podría hacer un trabajo decente mientras la bestia estuviera tranquila, de lo contrario podrían tener problemas, vio por la borda del barco cómo Karin partía hacía Uzushio cerró los ojos antes de emprender camino al camarote que se le asigno, lo que vendría pronto no sería bonito.

 _4 días después_

Naruto estaba tranquilo en el sillón pensando, su "Relación" con Hana iba bien, dentro de lo que cabía, Konohamaru e Inari parecían ser cada vez más unidos para su alegría, el único "Problema" era Yugito, desde que había vuelto de sus chequeos médicos se había encerrado en su habitación, apenas salía para comer y cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella le rehuía, parecía que no quería hablar con él y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo bastante, honestamente para este punto Naruto ya hubiese roto a golpes la puerta, y en realidad estaba por hacerlo, cuando el sello de Shinatobe le aviso de un mensaje, una sola frase del equipo que le hizo detener sus intentos de abrir la puerta «Emergencia» de parte de Tayuya, estaba debatiendo en qué hacer cuando Hana puso su mano en su hombro.

— Yo hablo con ella, si es algo para que la orgullosa Tayuya pida ayuda debes ir ya —Le dijo con tranquilidad, Naruto inhalo unos pocos segundos antes de desaparecer en un kamui, al llegar a Kiri cayó arrodillado mientras sufría arcadas, no debía hacer eso de nuevo, logro esquivar una bola de fuego que iba contra él saltando, mientras alejaba el terrible mareo del viaje de su mente vio el panorama; Sasuke y Sakura estaban atacando a Tayuya y Suiguetsu, Danzo estaba enfrentándose contra Zabuza aunque parecía que el espadachín estaba teniendo problemas, Utakata alejándose cómo podía de un par de Akatsuki, que gracias a la niebla no podía ver bien, y Haku junto a Kimimaro intentando tranquilizar a un enloquecido Sanbi, genial, no podía ponerse peor.

— ¿Naruto-nii te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó una voz que lo obligo a ver para atrás, Konohamaru e Inari le miraban preocupados, se corregía; Si podía ponerse peor, debía prestar más atención a quien estaba cerca de él al usar el Kamui.

— Muy bien, pensaba darles esto cuando tuvieran su primera misión rango B o terminaran su entrenamiento pero no me queda de otra —Admitió sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino blanco que abrió revelando un sello— Son las dos espadas faltantes y un regalo para ti Konohamaru, úsenlas bien, protéjanse —Pidió antes de liberar el sello, había tres armas, la primera tenía tallado el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja eran un par de cuchillas de chakra, la segunda arma era una daga, la tercera era un florete. Los dos chicos no necesitaron que les dijeran cuales eran las suyas para saber cuáles agarrar, Konohamaru agarró las cuchillas que eran cómo las de su tío Asuma, por otro lado Inari agarró la daga que tenía el pomo la forma de un animal que el chico no supo reconocer— La tercera es para Fuyumatsu, si viene dénsela, Inari tú y Konohamaru escóndanse, Dakufantaji te ayudara a crear ilusiones, Jōdan es un arma bastante cambiante, te recomiendo que no temas ver sus límites, por ningún motivo deben acercarse al Sanbi o a los sujetos con capas negras, yo iré a detener a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo —Ordenó antes de correr contra los antes mencionados.

— ¿Le haremos caso a Naruto-nii sobre quedarnos escondidos? —Preguntó Konohamaru viendo sus armas con cierta emoción.

— ¿Él lo haría? —Devolvió la pregunta, ambos chicos solo sonrieron antes de ir a contra Danzo— ¿Tienes idea de cómo usar esas armas? —Preguntó viendo con detenimiento su daga, podía hacerse una idea de cómo debía usarla pero no era tan buena cómo le gustaría.

— Un poco, gracias al tío Asuma me he hecho una idea, tengo una idea —Respondió poniendo una sonrisa zorruna al decir aquellas palabras, Inari le acompaño en su sonrisa.

 _Con Sasuke y Sakura_

Suiguetsu tenía que admitir que estaban en problemas, no solo habían acertado en que se encontrarían al Sanbi sino que también se encontraron a Akatsuki, podía hacerle frente a estos últimos e incluso al viejo concejal, que aunque parecía el más débil en este momento no lo hacía nada mal, pero este par resulto estar mejor preparado de lo que se temió, el chico tenía chakra de Rayo y no le perdía de vista ni por un segundo, Tayuya estaba peor, ambos eran buenos con las ilusiones por lo que se encontraban en desventaja, además debían guardar chakra para sellar al Sanbi, estaban por tomar una retirada estratégica para pensar en un plan eficaz cuando una espada corta pasó rozando su estómago para darle en la pierna al Uchiha este se apartó un poco, al voltear para atrás se encontró con Naruto usando el estilo Fukisokuna ame.

— Chicos hagan lo que deban hacer, yo tendré una charla con mis antiguos compañeros —Pidió calmado mientras con un hilo de chakra atraía de regreso a él la espada corta, Suiguetsu lo vio sorprendido por unos instantes antes de que el rubio asintiera— No me gusta la idea pero comprendo que es lo mejor, más te vale salir vivo —Acepto dándole el buen visto al plan, la Uzumaki y el Hozuki fueron junto al grupo que retenían al Biju.

— Y yo que temía que no vinieras hermano mío —Saludo Sasuke viéndole directo a los ojos, Sakura sacó un bastón Bo mientras sonreía.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, es el destino se los digo yo, ¿Sasuke-kun estás feliz? —Preguntó viendo con amor al chico de cabellos negros que solo le palpo la cabeza con un poco de calma antes de darle una bofetada que la tiro al suelo.

— Bastante feliz pero sigo un poco molesto contigo Sakura, ya había comenzado a perdonar que intentaras atarme a Konoha pero cuando no pudiste evitar que mi hermano escapase de los laboratorios volví a enfadarme contigo —Respondió con cierto desprecio en su voz mientras sacaba una katana.

— Espero que en serio hayan mejorado estos años —Pidió tranquilo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, los tres se miraban a los ojos esperando el momento para iniciar la pelea de un árbol cercano cayó una sola hoja, cuando esta tocó el suelo los tres se lanzaron al ataque, el primer golpe vino de Sakura que intento golpear a Naruto con su bastón, este alcanzó a cubrirse usando la espada larga para frenar el ataque, mientras Sasuke se acercaba por la espalda el rubio hizo un barrido con el cual la de cabellos rosas cayó al suelo este momento fue usado por Naruto para poder apartarse de la estocada cubierta de chakra eléctrico de Sasuke que le hubiese perforado el brazo, mientras volvía a cambiar su arma a Chijo No Mure manteniendo su lanza bajo tierra.

Ambos renegados se giraron para verlo sonrientes, a Naruto esto comenzaba a fastidiarlo ¿Por qué diablos le sonreían?, atacando con su guadaña a Sakura que evitó que el arma le perforase el cráneo con su bastón Sasuke estaba por golpear la guadaña con su espada cuando una lanza brotó del suelo atravesándole el brazo haciéndolo tirar el arma, mientras la lanza se volvía a enterrar en la tierra Sakura infundió de chakra el bastón, para sorpresa de Naruto de las bases del bastón salieron cabezas de serpientes intentando morderle, alejándose intentando evitar la serpiente, que resultó ser una cadena, no vio la puñalada que le dio Sasuke con un kunai, la cuchilla no había golpeado ningún órgano, hasta donde creyó, pero le forzó a soltar su guadaña, cuando el arma dejo sus manos esta volvió a ser la espada que era realmente, alejándose como pudo vio a Sakura correr al lado de Sasuke empezando a curarle, usando un hilo de chakra regreso su arma a él transformándola en Kiseki no Kishi empezando a curarse a él mismo.

— Interesante espada, empiezo a entender un poco como funciona, me gustaría ver que tanto puedes hacer —Retó Sasuke, Naruto debía de admitir que ese par hacía un mejor equipo que antes, Sasuke se aprovechaba de su sharingan para poder predecir la mayoría de sus movimientos, Sakura le distraía usando fuerza bruta y cierto nivel de engaño, no eran el mejor equipo pero era mejor que el de años pasados, antes de que terminase de curar a Sasuke Naruto la golpeo lanzándola contra un árbol y dándole un codazo en la cara a Sasuke que se recompuso en el aire poniéndose frente a él— Creo que si te estas tomando la seriedad para mostrarme el poder de tu querida arma yo debo hacer algo parecido —Cerró los ojos unos instantes, al abrirlos el mangekyo sharingan hizo aparición, parecía un átomo o algo parecido, este giro un poco antes de que un segundo hexagrama, con cada punta en los vértices interiores del sharingan original, apareciera— Este es mi mangekyo sharingan, es extraño, sufrió un pequeño cambio hace unos pocos años, la verdad te lo debo a ti, lo obtuve cuando me entere de la verdad de Itachi, así que me parece que será una gran muestra de que no te tomo a la ligera.

Sin seguir escuchando Naruto apareció frente a su antiguo amigo dispuesto a darle un derechazo, que seguramente le rompería un poco la nariz, cuando dio el golpe este rozó el rostro del Uchiha, ese instante tomó por sorpresa al rubio antes de ser golpeado en las costillas por Sasuke estrellándolo contra una roca rompiéndola, ¿Había fallado el golpe? Eso no debió pasar, estaba seguro de que el golpe daría justo en el rostro del Uchiha pero este lo había evitado.

— ¿Sorprendido? Una habilidad de mi sharingan me permite afectar tu punto de gravedad, enfoque, equilibrio y precisión, en resumidas cuentas no me podrás golpear tan fácilmente —Naruto soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras se levantaba, ahí había estado el error de Naruto, había visto esos ojos y ahí fue cuando ataco su cerebro, debía felicitar que el truco era más sigiloso que otros ataques, si un ataque de ese tipo no funcionaba tendría que recurrir a ataques de área, cambio a Kaze No Bara, Tan rápido cómo pudo ataco liberando una corriente de vientos cortantes contra su amigo, este solo le lanzó una bola de fuego consumiendo su ataque, transformo su espada en Kasai No Dansu para que las colas de fuego de su arma devorase la bola de fuego antes de acercarlas a su boca para exhalar un torrente de fuego, esperaba que eso si lograse darle a su amigo, antes de que llegara a darle al pelinegro una pared de agua detuvo su golpe, al voltear a su espalda vio a Sakura que le dio un golpe en el estómago que le hizo escupir mientras lo estampaba contra la pared de agua.

Naruto apenas tuvo oportunidad de alejarse de la pared antes de que esta se transformase en una prisión de agua, ahora Naruto estaba regañándose por no ir a matar desde un principio, si lo hiciese podría acabar con ellos pero le había prometido a los demás que los traería vivos, muy bien podía observar a los otros dos integrantes del equipo siete, se levantó pero volvió a caerse casi al instante, volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado, su cuerpo no tenía ningún daño serio que le forzase a caerse, hasta que vio como Sasuke se acercaba entendió a que se debía su incapacidad para levantarse, no podía equilibrar su cuerpo para mantenerse de pie, antes de que la situación fuese a peor cambio el arma una última vez mientras se preparaba para terminar esto Uso No Kenmei fue el cambio, con ese estilo logro levantarse, mientras los miraba a ambos con fiereza.

— Fue un buen truco, pero no volveré a caer —Con este estilo era prácticamente imposible atacar su cerebro por lo que Sasuke no podría repetir su truco extraño de hace unos momentos, choco la base del khakkhara haciendo que el suelo se convirtiese en un pantano, Sakura hizo lo mismo con su bastón haciendo que varios bastones brotaran del suelo sirviendo de plataformas, mientras los dos se movían el cuerpo de Naruto se dispersó en cuervos que comenzaron a atacar a ambos ninjas quienes cortaban algunos y esquivaban a otros, el rubio se apareció a sus espaldas dispuesto a terminar este combate mientras su khakkhara empezaba a entrar en su cuerpo, su uniforme militar se fundía con su cuerpo al igual que el monóculo, al terminar la transformación ahora había un ave gigante de plumaje plateado, cabeza de zorro y con cola de escorpión, mientras las plumas salían disparadas contra ambos como cuchillas los bastones crecían y se interconectaban formando barreras que los cubrían de las plumas además de intentar llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio, aunque ahora era un ave, para golpearlo.

Naruto volaba intentando esquivar los bastones que crecían a una velocidad impresionante además de alejarse de los diferentes jutsus eléctricos de Sasuke, mientras los dos siguieran conscientes las posibilidades de vencerlos disminuían, Sakura había mejorado bastante, seguía sin ser una rival completa contra él o contra Haku pero con Sasuke hacía bastante buen trabajo en equipo para cubrirle cuando la situación lo necesitase, rápidamente se acercó a un árbol volviendo a tomar su apariencia humana, no podía permitirse gastar demasiado chakra o tal vez no pusiesen sellar al Sanbi, se preparó para atacar una vez más cuando el sello maldito se activó inesperadamente comenzando a expandirse a una velocidad que no podía controlar, Sasuke apareció frente a él antes de estamparlo contra el árbol.

— Veo que el compuesto T-27 funciono —Reconoció Sakura sonriendo acercándosele— Y yo que me temía que fueras incompatible al no mostrar activación inmediata jeje —Se rio avergonzada mientras abrazaba a Sasuke que miraba como las marcas oscuras se extendían por la piel de su excompañero a la vez que el suyo propio comenzaba a activarse— Aunque creí que solo Orochimaru-sama podía activarlo —Comentó antes de que unos pasos se escuchasen en el claro, frente al antiguo equipo siete apareció el sannin Orochimaru y su asistente Kabuto, el sannin tenía las piernas vendadas y le faltaba el brazo derecho pero con el otro hacía un sello de manos, que Naruto podía suponer que era el que había activado el sello— ¿Cuál cree que sea el resultado Orochimaru-sama? —Preguntó la de cabellos rosas viendo atenta como más de la mitad del cuerpo de su amigo estaba cubierto por esas negras manchas.

— Tiene al kyubi en su interior, una ligera parte del Nibi y otra ligera parte del Ichibi podría ser cualquier cosa —Respondió viendo desde unos pocos metros de distancia al rubio, Naruto sabía que lo más probable es que perdiese el control y prefería matar a alguno de los cuatro antes de eso, sabiendo que se arriesgaba miro directamente a los ojos de Sasuke usando su propia técnica ilusoria, el Narakatoraiaru, mientras las marcas seguían expandiéndose, y su control de chakra disminuyendo, Sasuke le soltó antes de lanzarse con chidori en mano contra Orochimaru, Naruto se apartó tanto cómo podía mientras su cuerpo dejaba de cubrirse del sello, Orochimaru había dejado inconsciente al Uchiha aunque había tenido que deshacer el sello de mano— Usar tu técnica ilusoria sobre Sasuke-kun para que intentase matarme y ganar tiempo, buena jugada —Admitió el sannin volviendo a hacer el sello.

— No pienses que me ganaras, preferiría matarme a darte la victoria, y lo sabes —Le aseguró sonriente mientras sacaba su lengua preparado para arrancársela de un mordisco si seguía usando el sello, para sorpresa del rubio el sannin le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Acaso ya no te importa que tu juguete se rompa? Me siento olvidado —Se quejó burlón.

— Para nada Naruto-kun, sigo bastante interesado en que seas mi alumno, pero decidí que mientras no puedas aceptar el sello no podrías aprender todo, quiero que tengas una probada de este nuevo poder y tomes tu decisión —Naruto estaba por preguntar a qué se refería cuando todo se volvió oscuro, al poder volver a ver se encontraba en su paisaje mental junto a un Naruto de ojos rojos que le miraba preocupado, sabía que eran sus emociones negativas pero parecía tan confundido como él.

— ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? —Le preguntó el original a sus sentimientos negativos, este solo negó con la cabeza cuando dos serpientes negras emergieron del suelo mientras se enroscaban para acercarse a la mano del rubio.

— Esos son la representación psíquica de ese sello —Comienza a explicar el Naruto "Oscuro" antes de sentarse en una silla que apareció de la nada.

— Entonces también es la representación de Orochimaru en nosotros ¿No? —Preguntó viendo al par de animales, el Naruto de iris roja volteo a verle con una sonrisa entre sádica y entristecida.

— Si, en otras palabras si quieres dominar el sello deberás aceptar tu parecido a Orochimaru o incluso ceder tu voluntad a la de Orochimaru, pero el sello que está haciendo Orochimaru está forzando el sello a activarse, veamos que tanto destruiremos esta vez —Comunico con esa peculiar sonrisa sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la serpiente.

— No puedo perder el control otra vez, he puesto en demasiados peligros a nuestros amigos —Acerco su mano a las serpientes— Aceptare el riesgo —Declaró poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la serpiente, el Naruto "Oscuro" hizo lo mismo antes de sonreírle burlón al original.

— Entonces hagamos una apuesta, ¿Mantendrás tu control o lo perderás? Yo apuesto a que lo perderás —Apostó él las serpientes se enroscaron en sus cuerpos.

En el mundo real Naruto estaba cubierto de aquellas marcas negros, hasta que estas regresaron al sello original que eran dos serpientes enroscadas mordiéndose la cola, Orochimaru se acercó lentamente al rubio pero antes de tocarlo un disparo de chakra eléctrico destruyo el árbol detrás de ellos, esto fue suficiente para que Naruto recobrase la conciencia, al voltear a ver de dónde venía el ataque se encontraron Konohamaru cargando un arco cuyos extremos eran iguales a las cuchillas de chakra.

— ¡Konohamaru! —Le gritó Inari que lo veía alarmado— ¿Qué parte de no llamar la atención no entendiste? —Preguntó enfadado al mayor de los dos.

— Lo sé pero no pude contenerme, digo mi arma se transforma en un jodido arco —Aclaró el chico de Konoha emocionado— Era demasiada tentación como para no intentarlo, lo lamento —Se disculpó volviendo su mirada a quien habían decidido atacar, Danzo.

— Bueno, Naruto-kun ¿Listo para venir con nosotros? —Preguntó Orochimaru extendiendo su mano, Naruto le sonrió divertido antes de alejarse de la mano del hombre viperino— Ya veo, entonces creo que es momento de irnos —Ordenó a lo que Sakura cargó a Sasuke antes de desaparecer en un shunshin al igual que Kabuto— Ya que yo ayude a que Danzo sobreviviera hace años creo que debo expiar mi crimen de algún modo —Realizo una seña de mano y en ese instante Danzo cayó al suelo dirigiendo su vista al sannin con desprecio— No podrá moverse por unos minutos, aprovéchalos bien —Aconsejo antes de desaparecer.

 _Con Utakata_

Ya era la tercer vez que esquivaba esas malditas explosiones, cortesía de Jackal, necesitaba solo unos pocos minutos para ayudar a calmar al Sanbi pero no le dejaban en paz ni un minuto, los Akatsuki que intentaban capturarlo eran Jackal y un hombre con una máscara naranja en espiral, que se presentó como Tobi, mientras que se esforzaba por evitar las explosiones de Jackal intentaba descubrir qué clase de truco era el que usaba el tipo de la máscara, por mucho que pareciese inofensivo algo debía de poder hacer si era un Akatsuki.

— Por favor solo venga con nosotros —Pidió en un tono extremadamente infantil el hombre de la máscara, Utakata quería golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol ¿No podía tocarle un enemigo normal?

— Muy bien tenemos al señor "Soy un demonio" y a un ¿Retardado? ¿O quizás sea un pervertido con complejo de niño? —Preguntó sarcástico, sacó a Suraggusodo que comenzaba a expulsar su extraña baba, realizo varias burbujas de un fino color rosado que volaban rápidamente contra sus oponentes, Jackal solo creo una explosión alejándolas de él mientras que por otro lado atravesaron sin problemas al tal Tobi como si no estuviese ahí— ¿Acaso su organización no puede contratar gente más normal? —comentó desganado.

Se apartó dispuesto a convertirse en la bestia con cola que contenía cuando una flecha eléctrica golpeo a Tobi por la espalda, este comenzó a gritar haciendo cómicos ademanes y poses, al ver quien había disparado tal ataque se encontró con Konohamaru que sostenía un arco de hierro a la vez que sonreía apenado, ese muchacho comenzaba a caerle bien, muy bien, sabía que Jackal era un maestro en explosivos que prácticamente hacía estallar todo lo que tocase, y el tal Tobi aparentemente podía hacerse intangible o era muy hábil en genjutsu, gracias a esta nueva información dirigió su mirada hacía los pies del tipo, era el método que conocía para esquivar las técnicas oculares ilusorias, partiendo que no había ningún ruido u olor extraño, Jackal se lanzó contra él solo para estamparse con el aire, tanto él como el rubio miraron sorprendidos el espacio que los separaba, mientras la neblina se volvía menos densa dos figuras aparecían, la primera era Inari que enfundaba una daga, de cuya funda brotaba niebla, la segunda era Fuyumatsu usando un florete cuya punta brillaba en un color purpura.

Cuando la niebla estuvo disipada por completo en el suelo, encerrando en un cuadrado a los Akatsuki, estaban escritos unos símbolos que Utakata no pudo identificar que empezaron a multiplicarse y flotar en el aire creando paredes, Jackal lanzaba explosiones a los escritos flotantes pero estos no se borraban ni se movían, Fuyumatsu enfundo su florete antes de comenzar a hablar en un tono de voz firme, serio y tranquilo.

— Hōki es un arma creada para hacer valer las leyes —Empezó mientras los escritos flotantes cambiaban de forma hasta formar palabras entendibles «La muralla no se deshará hasta que solo uno de los encerrados quede consciente» el tal Tobi por fin de levanto mientras una, extrañamente grande, lágrima caía de su único ojo visible a la vez que se sobaba la espalda— Mientras uno de los dos se encuentre consciente ninguno podrá salir, estas son runas —Declaró con frialdad antes de voltear a ver a Utakata— Usted vaya a ayudar con el Sanbi a los otros, nosotros los retendremos el tiempo que sea necesario para irnos junto a ustedes en cuanto terminen —Pidió a lo que Utakata acepto yendo corriendo junto a sus compañeros, encontrándose que Naruto había llegado.

Utakata debía de reconocer lo temibles que llegaban a ser todos, Haku había atrapado las patas y la parte inferior del caparazón con hielo blanco, Kimimaro había usado a Hone-ju para crear enormes vertebras y costillas aprisionando la parte superior del caparazón, Zabuza estaba usando una variante de prisión de agua « _Estilo de agua; grilletes prisión de agua_ » sosteniendo la cabeza del biju evitando que la escondiese, Naruto hacía bastantes esfuerzos por destruir el coral que aparecía, Utakata puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, este volteo a verle con cierta preocupación.

— Tu y yo debemos calmarlo, de lo contrario será imposible sellarlo —Aclaró acercándose a donde estaban Tayuya y Suiguetsu, la primera estaba preparando un circulo de sellos para comenzar a sellar al biju, el segundo estaba recostado sin camisa en el suelo lo más tranquilo que podía, ambos jinchuriki se sentaron en posición de loto a la vez que cerraban los ojos, solo unos segundos después se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de laguna con cascadas, mientras buscaban al biju la cascada se abrió revelando al Sanbi, sobre su cabeza se encontraba lo que solo podían describir como un niño.

— Así que ustedes son los jinchuriki que vinieron para sellar al Sanbi —Hablo el niño, Utakata se arrodillo al verlo siendo que él podía reconocerlo como Yagura el cuarto Mizukage— Es un gusto conocerlos compañeros jinchuriki, soy… —Siguió hablando hasta que fue interrumpido por el rubio.

— ¿Quién eres tú, niño? —Preguntó tranquilo, casi podían jurar que escucharon una risa, una vena se marcó en la frente del niño pareciendo que gritaría en cualquier momento— ¿Los biju pueden tomar forma humana? ¿Eres la forma humana del Sanbi? —Preguntó curioso, Utakata tenía que admitir que el rubio era bastante capaz de ignorar la situación, no que eso fuese bueno.

— Como decía, soy Yagura el cuarto Mizukage. —Se presentó a lo que el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido— Estoy bastante complacido de conocerlos aunque me veo en la obligación de preguntar ¿De qué aldea eres? —Preguntó apuntando a Naruto al notar las cuatro bandanas shinobi ¿Acaso serían de enemigos poderosos derrotados? ¿Un ninja especializado en infiltración?

— Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki de la aldea del remolino —Se presentó siendo que ahora quien abrió los ojos sorprendido fue Yagura al encontrarse con alguien de aquel casi extinto clan— En realidad se me puede considerar parte de cada aldea de la que llevo bandana —Respondió señalando las bandas en sus brazos.

— Creí que el clan Uzumaki estaba extinto —admitió Yagura viendo al contrario— Bueno eso no tiene relevancia, perdón por atacarles, pero cuando sentí que había un jinchuriki le pedí a… Sanbi —Afirmó diciendo el nombre después de unos segundos como si pensase cómo decir el nombre— Que se descontrolara un poco para forzarlos a venir aquí a tener una charla —Acepto Yagura viéndolos calmado, de la laguna emergió una gigantesca tortuga haciendo retumbar la tierra.

— ¿Y de que querías hablar? —Preguntó Naruto sin preguntarse como aquella tortuga había brotado del agua, ya se había acostumbrado a que cada biju tenía sus excentricidades

— Quiero advertirles mis hermanos jinchuriki —Aceptó con seriedad— Con ese propósito deje un poco de mi chakra en la mente de Sanbi para que cuando vinieran poder advertirle de los peligros venideros. Un hombre, un Uchiha, nos está buscando, su sharingan pudo meterme en un genjutsu, intentara cazarnos uno por uno, protéjanse —Pidió a lo que los dos jinchuriki vivos voltearon a verse entre ellos ¿Un Uchiha?

— Disculpe ¿Habla de Itachi Uchiha? —Preguntó Utakata mirándolo con cierto cuidado, Yagura lo miro curioso como si fuera la primera vez que oía ese nombre.

— No lo sé, ese hombre de máscara se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha —Respondió con cierto pesar por no poder ayudar a sus hermanos, cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Yagura un terrible temblor hizo que tanto Naruto como Utakata cayeran al suelo mientras Yagura caía al agua.

— ¡¿Madara Uchiha?! —Gritó Kurama para sorpresa del rubio— ¿Usaba una máscara naranja que solo dejaba a la vista un ojo? —Preguntó alarmado a lo que Yagura, bastante empapado para estar en una mente, le miro sin entender.

— Si, así era —Respondió confuso. Naruto podía sentir la inmensa ira que abrumaba a Kurama por lo que puso su mano en la pata del zorro gigante intentando ser de apoyo, si sirvió Kurama no lo demostró— ¿Por?

— Ese maldito fue el que me sacó de Kushina y me hizo atacar la aldea, juro que voy a matarlo —Gruñó como respuesta el zorro, Naruto lo vio con cierta sorpresa, pues aunque había oído parte de la historia por fin podía darle forma y nombre a su enemigo.

— Kurama… —Susurro el rubio viendo con preocupación a su amigo, esto no pasó desapercibido por el Sanbi que ¿Sonrió? O lo que fuera que hagan las tortugas.

— Creo que estaré en buenas manos, puedes partir tranquilo Yagura —Comunico con tono calmado la tortuga, mientras el lugar empezaba a deshacerse en niebla— Nos vemos después, Naruto —Se despidió mientras los dos jinchuriki eran expulsados del lugar, al abrir los ojos en el mundo real veían como torrentes de chakra entraban en el cuerpo de Suiguetsu que se retorcía, esperaba que no de dolor.

— ¡Naruto ayúdame aquí! —Le gritó Tayuya al rubio— No tengo tanta chakra como Karin y esto está teniendo más problemas de lo que espere —Le informo a Naruto que corrió a su lado mientras hacía sellos de mano— ¡Idiotas protéjanos! —Le gritó a los demás mientras el rubio no entendía a qué se refería, los Akatsuki estaban encerrados, o eso pensó Naruto hasta que Jackal se estampo contra un árbol cercano— ¿Qué rayos salió mal?

— Que tiene más de 10 años, sellar a un biju en alguien que supera los diez años puede dañar su sistema de chakra, incluso cuando son compatibles —Advirtió poniendo su mano en el estómago descubierto del chico intentando regular el chakra, mientras pequeños trazos eran plasmados en la piel de Suiguetsu los dos Uzumaki estaban comenzando a sudar debido al cansancio al que estaban sometiéndose.

— Le dije que no era buena idea ¡Si morimos aquí les juro que lo mato! —Gruño Utakata mientras sostenía los brazos de Suiguetsu

 _Con los Akatsuki_

Jackal estaba mirando enfurecido al grupo frente a él, Haku, Kimimaro, Konohamaru, Inari, Fuyumatsu y Zabuza estaban frente a los dos Akatsuki, el rubio lanzó un zarpazo ascendente al aire en dirección de Haku e Inari, la tierra camino a ellos empezó a explotar, los dos se apartaron mientras el rubio reía viéndolos hasta que un golpe lo lanzó por los aires, lo que le había golpeado era una mano gigante, cuando cayó al suelo varios símbolos lo encerraron frente a Kimimaro, Konohamaru y Fuyumatsu.

— Pienso cobrarme la de la última vez —Advirtió Kimimaro con una sonrisa malévola— Konohamaru, Fuyumatsu, manténganse apartados, pienso matar a este bastardo —Les ordenó poniéndose en posición de pelea— Prepárate para la danza de los espíritus del bosque —Con esas palabras largos picos de huesos curvos empezaron a crecer del suelo mientras crecían a una alta velocidad estos empezaban a ramificarse creando una macabra arboleda de huesos, por la sorpresa Jackal no pudo reaccionar a tiempo siendo apuñalado y cortado por las cuchillas óseas que conformaban, al final el rubio de Iwa tenía el hombro perforado por una rama, varios cortes en su pecho, piernas y brazos.

— ¡Jodido tramposo! —Gritó Jackal separándose de la rama que le apuñalaba el hombro, Kimimaro le sonrió con suficiencia, el sonido de tierra al romperse advirtió al ninja explosivo permitiéndole alejarse de otro árbol de hueso que broto del suelo.

— La danza de los espíritus del bosque es una de mis técnicas más mortales con Hone-ju, en este instante tus posibilidades de sobrevivir son; Nulas —Se mofó antes de lanzarse al ataque mientras afiladas cuchillas salían de las palmas de sus manos, Jackal saltó hacía atrás además de crear una explosión en sus pies para impulsarse, hasta caer en una rama de hueso, evitando ser apuñalado en el corazón por Kimimaro que sonrió antes de que una de las cuchillas de huesos atacará a Jackal que iban contra su cintura, volviendo a saltar cayó en el suelo donde otro árbol surgió de la tierra pudiendo esquivarlo por poco solo ganándose un corte en el brazo.

— ¿Qué clase de truco es este? —Gruñó Jackal mientras levantaba sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, entre sus manos una esfera dorada de centro negro empezó a formarse— ¡Desaparece! —Gritó antes de lanzarle a Kimimaro aquella esfera explosiva, el chico de cabello largo la esquivo con facilidad, cuando la esfera toco el suelo una explosión dorada empezó a cubrir el lugar, cuando la explosión se acabó pudo ver que los huesos estaban intactos, Konohamaru y Fuyumatsu estaban dentro de un cilindro de runas celestes— Jeje parece que están solos~ —Canturreó el rubio, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Kimimaro salió de uno de los árboles óseos intentando cortarlo, Jackal se apartó pero eso no evito que se llevase un corte en el ojo izquierdo que comenzó a sujetarse la herida.

 _Con Tobi_

El Akatsuki de máscara miraba a todos, Zabuza, Inari y Haku, el jonin corrió contra su enemigo intentando cortarle dando un tajo descendiente que enterró la mitad de su espada en el suelo, Tobi estaba tirado en el suelo emitiendo unos terribles gritos de dolor levantando una mano hacía el cielo en una pose dramática.

— Ah, Ah, me muero —Emitió entre gruñidos adoloridos antes de levantarse riendo— Gehehehe, no, es mentira —Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, por otro lado Tobi estaba rascándose la nuca como si aquella situación le pareciera demasiado cómica— El gran Tobi-sama actuó herido a propósito para poder tomarles desprevenidos Wajajaja —Admitió orgulloso.

— Pero si te has delatado antes de atacarnos ¿De qué te sirvió fingir en primer lugar? —Preguntó Inari con la mano en su barbilla, con sus palabras el enmascarado se quedó quieto antes de caerse de golpe al suelo golpeando su cabeza contra la tierra.

— Tobi-sama se equivocó, si Jackal-senpai se entera me matara ¡Waah! No se lo digan a Jackal-senpai —Pidió el Akatsuki rogándoles de rodillas mientras del agujero de su máscara salía una cascada de lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo es que este tipo es un criminal rango S? —Preguntó Inari a Haku que solo levantó los hombros respondiendo que no tenía ni idea.

— Inari ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué tan peligroso realmente sea y prefiero no arriesgarte —Le pidió Haku tranquila sacando unas agujas— Mientras no sepamos de que es capaz este hombre no te entrometas —Añadió la chica lanzando sus armas contra el hombre, las agujas atravesaron el cuerpo ajeno hasta llegar a Zabuza que a duras penas esquivó las agujas soltando su espada dejándola enterrada en el suelo.

— Gehehe, trucos tan sencillos no funcionaran contra el gran Tobi-sama —Se burló haciendo una pose ridícula, luego, cuando acabo de hacer sus ridiculeces, sacó de su bolsillo un kunai con un hilo atado— Me gustan los angelitos, vamos todos a volar —Con esas palabras lanzó su kunai contra Haku que lo esquivo sin ver como un hilo se sujetó a su alrededor jalándola junto a Tobi atándola a él, cuando los dos estuvieron pegados se escuchó el sonido de papeles quemarse, Zabuza fue corriendo a ayudar a su hija pero antes de llegar una explosión lo lanzó contra un árbol.

— ¡Haku! —Gritó preocupado Zabuza, cuando el humo se disipó la única figura en pie era Tobi que estaba tosiendo mientras en el suelo se veía un cuerpo quemado.

— Cof, cof, creo que fue demasiado humo —Chilló en su infantil voz antes de voltear al cielo— ¡Hm! Yo quería que se convirtiera en un angelito —Se quejó tumbándose en el suelo golpeando en un berrinche, la vista de Zabuza se tiñó de rojo con esas palabras, corrió contra el Akatsuki agarrando su espada de camino sin importarle el ligero «Crack» que se escuchó de parte de su brazo, levantó su arma dispuesto a matar a ese hombre, cuando Tobi le vio se hizo a un lado evitando el corte que le habría decapitado.

— Momia-san es mal… —Las palabras se detuvieron de pronto, la cabeza del criminal se deformó, como si recibiera un golpe, antes de salir volando un par de metros— ¿Eh? —Preguntó Tobi levantándose como si el golpe no hubiese sido nada.

De pronto una espesa niebla cubrió el lugar pero mientras pasaban los segundos la niebla se despejaba hasta desaparecer, cuando la niebla se despejó Inari se encontraba parado a un lado de Zabuza mientras finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Haku-Onee-chan —Gritó lanzándose al ataque con daga en mano, mientras más se acercaba a Tobi la daga se cubría de un chakra, cuando estuvo frente al criminal comenzó a atacarle con cortes rápidos que atravesaban el cuerpo del hombre como si no se encontrase ahí, luego Zabuza volvió a cargar contra Tobi intentando cortarle junto a Inari.

— Gehehe no podrán vencer al gran Tobi-sama —Chilló el Akatsuki divertido antes de saltar para atrás, en el momento en que tocó el suelo una estalagmita de hielo le atravesó su hombro— ¡Whaa! ¿Qué? —Preguntó viendo el hielo antes de atravesarlo como si fuera un fantasma, con la única excepción de que tenía una herida en el hombro, el sonido de algo romperse, el cuerpo quemado de Haku empezó a emitir ruidos antes de romperse en pedazos de hielo, de un árbol cercano salió la figura de Haku usando su máscara.

— ¡Haku! —Gritó lleno de alivio Zabuza viendo a su hija— ¿Cómo?

— Acabemos con él primero —Ordenó tranquila antes de lanzar agujas contra el hombre— No dejen que se alejé, hay un momento en que podemos golpearlo y buscara alejarse en ese momento, no lo permitan —Informó tranquila lanzándose al ataque al igual que los otros shinobi.

— ¿Eh? ¡E-esperen! Tobi-sama no está preparado —Pidió lagrimeando en su tono infantil— Jackal-senpai, Tobi necesita ayuda —Rogó corriendo en la dirección contraria a los tres ninja.

 _Con Jackal_

Kimimaro estaba atacando en una feroz danza que intentaba cortar a Jackal que hacía lo posible por no ser atravesado por los huesos de Kimimaro o los que crecían de la tierra cada segundo parecía ser más complicado de aguantar sin caer al suelo, por si ese tipo no fuese problema suficiente Konohamaru le disparaba flechas de chakra eléctrico que le rozaban el cuerpo o la cabeza.

— Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas —Gruñó el rubio poniendo su mano en el suelo haciéndolo brillar en color amarillo— ¡Nos vemos en el infierno! —Gritó enfadado. Instantes más tarde una cadena de chakra purpura salió del suelo atrapándolo jalándolo por el agujero creado por el arma siendo arrastrado bajo tierra.

 _Con Tobi_

Haku estaba por llenar de agujeros el cuerpo de ese Akatsuki cuando una cadena de chakra purpura enroscó al enmascarado jalándolo a otro lado, frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabellos negros de dieciséis años ganándose la mirada de ambos grupos.

— ¡Sachi-sama! —Gritó Jackal viendo al chico— Permítame matarlos, se lo ruego —Pidió el rubio a lo que el de cabellos negros sonrió.

— Tal vez pero por el momento sus fuerzas superan las nuestras, debemos retirarnos a crear una estrategia optima —Respondió antes de que él y los dos Akatsuki fuesen comidos por una serpiente gigante que volvió a enterrase en el suelo.

El grupo volvió a unirse caminando a donde ocurría el sellado del Sanbi, al llegar Tayuya y Naruto estaban respirando agitadamente y sudando mientras Suiguetsu estaba inconsciente, o quizás muerto, y Utakata tumbado en el suelo.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Inari picando con una rama a Suiguetsu, acción que era repetida por Konohamaru.

— Creo que si —Respondió Tayuya intentando levantarse antes de caer al suelo cansada— Además, esto es una putada —Añadió limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

— Lo que Tayuya quiere decir es; Esto es más complicado de lo que llegamos a esperar, no estoy seguro de que podamos repetir esto tan tranquilamente —Explicó Naruto tosiendo adolorido.

— Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre intentar esta idiotez juro que les mato —Amenazó Utakata sobándose la frente.

 _En algún lugar del país del fuego._

Dos sombras se encontraban sentadas a las afueras de un templo, ambas sombras estaban usando gabardinas negras con nubes rojas y llevaban sombreros cubriéndoles el rostro.

— Así que el equipo de Jackal ha fallado en la captura del biju de tres colas —Se quejó una voz fría, una ráfaga de viento tiró el sombrero que ocultaba su rostro dejando a la vista una capucha blanca con una máscara negra y unos ojos verdes— Debo admitir que esperaba que fallaran —Añadió levantándose.

— De verdad que te iras al infierno, Kakuzu —Le insultó el otro mientras el viento también se llevaba su sombrero revelando a un hombre joven de cabellos plata y ojos morados.

— Nos toca a nosotros, nuestro siguiente objetivo es Yugito Nii según nuestra información se encuentra en Konoha —Comunicó Kakuzu tronándose los dedos de las manos— Este trabajo suena interesante —Añadió complacido el hombre.

— Ah ¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó casi en un gruñido el más joven mirándolo con molestia.

— Ella es la prometida de Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, su recompensa es de casi 41 millones de Ryō, debemos partir inmediatamente —Ordenó empezando a caminar bajando las escaleras del templo después de haber recogido un cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Prometido? Mi religión me impide matar parejas que no hayan consagrado su unión ante dios —Gruñó el más joven apretando su guadaña.

— ¿Sigues con esa tontería? —Murmuró fastidiado el hombre mirándole con desprecio.

 _En Konoha_

— ¡¿Cómo diablos fue que se escapó?! —Gritó enfadada la quinta Hokage rompiendo su escritorio de un golpe. Hana dio un paso atrás viendo con cierta preocupación, después de tener una charla con Yugito había ido a avisarle a la Hokage sobre lo ocurrido, aparentemente no le había hecho gracia.

— Fue al rescate de nuestros camaradas ante una petición de auxilio —Explicó Hana tan firme como pudo sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser acercarse.

— Tsunade-sama no puedo entender su enfado —Comentó Shizune viendo preocupada a su maestra, entendía que no estuvo bien que Naruto saliera de la aldea cuando lo tenía prohibido pero podía suponer que si le habían llamado era porque necesitaban ayuda.

— En dos días llegará una comitiva de Kumo para que la boda entre Yugito y Naruto se haga —Explicó Tsunade con una mirada seria— El concejo a estado poniendo hincapié en que debemos consolidar nuestra alianza y para eso se precisa de una ceremonia y un niño nacido pronto —Siguió mientras su mirada se oscurecía notablemente.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Gritó Hana viendo con seriedad a la mujer— Son demasiado jóvenes —Añadió intentando relajar la oscura mirada de la sannin.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Preguntó de forma sarcástica casi en un gruñido— Sé que son demasiado jóvenes para tomar estas responsabilidades, los tiempos que vienen se muestran crueles, pero no puedo atrasar esto por más tiempo —Admitió la mujer dejándose caer en la silla— Ya intente todo, incluso el concejo de clanes y el civil se están apoyando —Gruñó fastidiada.

— ¿Qué? Ellos apoyan a Naruto, no harían eso —Preguntó incrédula Shizune sin entender por qué los líderes de clanes actuaban de esa forma.

— Si, pero siguen siendo políticos —Respondió Tsunade cansada— además de que con los peligros venideros quieren mantener al clan Uzumaki vivo a toda costa sin importar si en el proceso se enemistan con alguien —Comunicó agarrando una botella de sake que se había mantenido oculta detrás del escritorio— Estamos jodidos —Murmuró fastidiada.

— ¿Disculpe? Creo que no le entiendo Hokage-sama —Cuestiono Hana sin poder entender del todo el comportamiento de la mujer rubia.

— Nos tienen agarrados de las pelotas, desconozco si lo planearon pero estamos en serios problemas —Respondió dando un trago a la botella de licor— ¿Por qué creen que Kumo estuvo dispuesto a perder a un jinchuriki hace años? —Preguntó Tsunade de forma retorica— En un principio cuando me entere del trato entre el viejo y el Raikage hicieron creí que Kumo estaba desesperada pero planearon, o han sabido aprovecharse, de esto.

— En su tiempo Yugito era casi imparable por la gran mayoría de los otros candidatos, cuando se enteraron de que sería el clan Uzumaki en lugar del Uchiha solo aumentaron las apuestas, un niño nacido de un jinchuriki ya sea el padre o la madre, generalmente la madre, nacen con un sistema de chakra más fuerte y con algunas propiedades del biju, el clan Uzumaki por otro lado ya tenía su sistema reforzado y una gran cantidad de chakra pero además tenían una vitalidad mayor a la gran mayoría de humanos, si se combinan ambos factores el niño que nazca de esa unión sería prácticamente un monstruo en el campo de batalla, para ese punto el tener un doujutsu ya no era vital, pero cuando se le sumaron a la ecuación el rinnegan y el kyubi prácticamente ese niño tendría tanto potencial como para ser una severa amenaza para cualquier aldea —Siguió contando Tsunade viendo el techo para después dar otro trago de sake.

— Pero entonces ¿Qué ganaba Kumo? —Preguntó Shizune con cierto temor de lo que pudiera hacer su maestra.

— Esa misma pregunta me hice yo hasta que escuche algo de Naruto —Empezó con la respuesta la mujer— Él piensa rehacer la aldea de su clan y a su propio clan, solo puedo suponer que Kumo se esperaba algo parecido o había premeditado que los daimyos intentarían ganar algo de Naruto, en otras palabras; que no tendría tiempo para una familia. Además de que cualquier esposa de Naruto probablemente estaría mucho más ocupada ayudando a su esposo a mantener la calma de estar contra tantos políticos, en ese momento ellos se presentarían como un amigo benevolente que cuidarían a los hijos nacidos de Yugito, y probablemente de todas las mujeres de Naruto, hasta que las cosas se calmasen y probablemente para ese punto esos niños ya tendrían un lugar afianzado, se volverían soldados de Kumo, este asunto de Akatsuki solo les dio más ayuda.

— Entonces; Kumo supuso que Naruto se metería en un problema que le quitaría su tiempo hasta forzarlo a no poder tener tiempo para sus hijos y que ese problema arrastraría a las mujeres del mismo hasta que no pudieran sostener su familia y buscarían apoyo en sus aliados ¿No lo está pensando demasiado? —Preguntó Hana mirando a la mujer como si fuera una paranoica, la mirada enfadada que le dirigió la rubia dejó en claro que no le había hecho gracia su comentario.

— Pensé lo mismo hasta que le hice unos exámenes a Yugito ya que llevaba sintiéndose mal un par de semanas, está embarazada y Kumo ya lanzó la primer carta pidiendo hacerse cargo del niño en lo que el tema de los Akatsuki se calma —Añadió viendo ensombrecida a la chica— Incluso si no lo planearon han actuado sobre el problema con tanta eficacia que empiezo a preocuparme por el niño, y aún no han nacido —Se lamentó la mujer dejando la botella en el suelo.

 _Con Orochimaru_

El sannin serpiente miraba al horizonte con diversión mientras Danzo le miraba con enfado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo debó seguir utilizando esta apariencia? —Pregunto el ex concejal mirándolo enfadado.

— Ya puedes quitártelo, Naruto ya piensa que Danzo sigue vivo ¿Feliz con nuestra pequeña investigación, Pain? —Preguntó sonriéndole al hombre que lentamente dejó de ser Danzo hasta verse como un hombre joven de cabellos naranjas y varios piercings, pero lo que más resaltaba era el rinnegan que portaba.

— No me rebelo mucho de Uzumaki Naruto excepto que debó avanzar con precaución ante la falta de información, pero sigo sin entender por qué dificultas tanto las cosas para él si lo quieres como tu alumno, casi me lo estás entregando en bandeja —Fue la respuesta de Pain que miraba como el hombre empezaba a carcajearse.

— Por eso mismo le complico las cosas, Naruto es orgulloso, más de lo que él mismo sabe, por eso jamás vendrá a mi hasta que la situación lo obligue —Empezó a explicar el hombre sonriéndole— Mientras más enemigos sienta Naruto-kun que tiene más presión tendrá; Con Akatsuki, la creencia que Danzo sigue vivo, los enemigos políticos, el entrenar a ese par de chicos, la posibilidad de una familia, la reconstrucción de una aldea y la amenaza de mi persona, el pobre no podrá aguantar mucho más hasta que la presión lo destroce —Enumeró el sannin sonriendo complacido.

— Eso si es que se da cuenta, No parece saber de todo el teatro que hay detrás —Comentó Pain que le miraba con cierto aburrimiento.

— Te puedo asegurar que Naruto-kun ya sabe de los peligros que le rodean, el cómo reaccionara es lo divertido, a Naruto no le gusta sentirse obligado a hacer las cosas por lo que mientras más presión ponga Konoha más se alejara de la aldea, no permitirá que Kumo juegue en su contra, sus mejores opciones son Kiri y Suna pero la paranoia de la presión de Kumo y Konoha lo hará pensarse más las cosas, ahí es donde yo entrare como su buen amigo y salvador —Explico el de cabellos negros con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

— Como sea, tus planes no tienen nada que ver conmigo, solo sigue proporcionarme tus experimentos y estaremos tranquilos —Se despidió tranquilo el de cabellos naranjas.

 _De regreso con Naruto_

Después de casi dos horas por fin el par de Uzumakis pudieron levantarse del suelo y estaban llevando a Suiguetsu a las tiendas de acampar que habían preparado, cuando por fin se encontraron en las tiendas todos se dejaron caer agotados en el piso, Haku comenzó a atender las heridas de los heridos, Naruto por otro lado miraba preocupado a Suiguetsu sin estar seguro de si el sellado había resultado bien, cuando estaba por checar su pulso el Hozuki abrió los ojos empezando a respirar de manera desesperada.

— ¡Tranquilo! Inhala y exhala —Ordenó mientras ayudaba al chico a regular su respiración, cuando por fin Suiguetsu se hubo calmado vio a su amigo con cansancio.

— ¿Todo salió bien? —Preguntó mientras en su voz se podía notar el terrible cansancio que le atormentaba.

— En su mayoría, nos preocupamos bastante, creímos que estabas muerto en realidad —Admitió Naruto recostándose en el suelo— Al menos sigues vivo —Y con esas palabras cayó desmallado contra el suelo.

— E-espera —Llamó Suiguetsu intentando despertarlo hasta que Haku le hablo.

— Déjalo descansar, viajo de Konoha aquí usando el Kamui, me sorprende que no se haya desmayado antes —Explicó la chica viendo a su novio.

— Sin contar que sellamos un Biju, ¿Tienes idea del gasto de chakra que eso implica? —Preguntó Tayuya dejándose caer en el suelo cerrando los ojos— Que nadie se atreva a despertarme o juro que le cortare los testículos —Les amenazó para después ponerse a dormir.

— Haku —Llamó con voz temblorosa Zabuza viendo con alegría pura a su hija— ¿Cómo escapaste de ese tipo? —Preguntó llamando la atención de todos, en especial de Inari.

— En realidad no termino de estar segura —Empezó la chica con seriedad— había desenfundado a Shirayuki pero en ese momento la neblina de Jōdan creó una copia de mí, un clon de hielo que me empujó antes de ser atrapada por la cuerda del tal Tobi, pensé que esto no importaría pero parecía que la niebla me cubría, casi como si ambas espadas se… —Antes de terminar esa oración fue interrumpida por Suiguetsu que habló con un tono más serio de lo normal.

— ¿Complementaran? —Preguntó el chico, Haku asintió dándole la razón— Me lo suponía —Murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿De qué hablas Suiguetsu? —Preguntó Utakata viéndole con curiosidad.

— ¿No les parece extraño que Shirayuki y Jōdan tuvieran un mecanismo de defensa como ese? —Preguntó el chico— Llevó teniendo una idea en la mente desde hace unos cuantos años ¿Y si todo el poder de las espadas se da cuando están juntas? —Preguntó viendo a los demás espadachines— Jōdan y Hōki son armas de soporte, Suraggusodo y Hone-ju son armas que alteran el terreno, Mizunoo, Shirayuki y Nomikumo son las únicas armas que se pueden considerar completamente ofensivas, cuando me di cuenta de esto llegue a pensar que tal vez Naruto no nos está contando algo importante, pero ¿Por qué? —Explicó el espadachín viendo a los demás.

— Tal vez Inari planeo algo de eso —Intentó argumentar Haku viendo al chico.

— No, había desenfundado a Jōdan emitiendo un poco de chakra para ocultarme pero no pensé en nada de eso —Explicó el menor viendo a Suiguetsu para después pasar su vista a su daga.

— Entonces ya sabemos que tienen un mecanismo oculto ¿Eso tiene explicación? —Preguntó el de cabellos blancos pasando su mirada por el futuro feudal, al nieto del constructor, al otro jinchuriki, a Kimimaro y a Haku.

— Ni idea ¿Alguna teoría? —Fue la respuesta dada por Utakata.

— Creo que puede ser para evitar que ocurra lo que ocurrió con las anteriores espadas —Habló por primera vez Zabuza— Si para poder sacar todo el poder de una espada necesitas de otra, o de las otras, hace más difícil el que haya un traidor e incluso si lo hay este tenga que intentar hacerse con las otras —Comunicó el hombre vendado recostándose en el suelo— Como sea mocosos, si quieren discutir esto discútanlo con Naruto cuando se despierte —Ordenó tranquilo.

 _Al día siguiente en Konoha_

Todo el grupo acababa de aparecerse en la aldea gracias al Kamui de Naruto, al mismo tiempo este se había desaparecido casi en el instante buscando a alguien, lo que quedó del grupo se dirigió a lo que llamaban "Hogar" dentro de la aldea, al llegar se encontraron a Hana intentando tranquilizar a Yugito que a simple vista se encontraba estresada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Haku viendo a ambas chicas.

— Yugito está embarazada —Soltó la sopa la castaña.

— Y-y Kumo q-quiere c-c-cuidar al niño p-por t-todo el pro-problema de A-a-Akatsuki —Admitió entre tartamudeos la chica.

— En otras palabras; quieren quitarle al bebe y no sabemos qué hacer para evitarlo —Concluyó Hana agotada

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 18 de esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado y de ser así comenten para saber que les gusto, si no me equivoco publicare en poco tiempo el tercer capítulo de "El dragón estrella de Fairy Tail" si tienen teorías de lo que está ocurriendo en esta historia o teorías de lo que ocurrirá, sin más que decir nos leemos pronto._


	19. Camino al cambio

_Hola gente que lee esta locura que escribo, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado, además de preguntarles si tienen ideas para los Rasengan de agua o tierra, si les gusta el capítulo comenten que les pareció,, además de querer preguntarles; Ya que se acerca el arco del dúo inmortal o dúo zombi, ¿Quieren que Asuma muera en este arco? Sin nada más disfruten la historia._

Naruto miraba el atardecer desde el monte Hokage, había ido ahí para pensar, la noticia que le dio Yugito le tomó desprevenido pero la idea había estado surcando su mente desde que los mareos comenzaron, pero la situación se estaba volviendo, aunque sonase como Shikamaru, problemática, sí su hijo nacía con el rinnegan y Orochimaru se enteraba no quería ni imaginar lo que podría intentar con tal de hacerse con esos ojos, luego estaba Akatsuki, Kurama había tenido la amabilidad de informarle que normalmente un embarazo de este tipo duraba 10 o incluso 11 meses, y a partir del segundo mes todo el chakra de Yugito pasaría a los fetos y al sello, en otras palabras, sí Akatsuki iba por ella no podría defenderse, luego estaba la aldea, entendía que ambas querían a los niños por su poder, por lo que necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera esconder a Yugito de todos ellos pero que pudiera recibir el tratamiento adecuado para su embarazo.

— Así que no me equivoque, estabas aquí —Esa voz la reconoció sin tener que voltearse, Shikamaru se sentó a su lado aunque su mirada se perdió en las nubes en lugar del atardecer— Hokage-sama te está buscando —Le avisó antes de voltear a verlo, el rubio solo asintió antes de desaparecer en un shunshin seguido del Nara.

La rubia voluptuosa se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y su mirada se encontraba seria e imperturbable, en el lugar también se encontraba Shikaku, el Raikage y Gaara, cada uno usando sus sombreros de Kage, en el momento en que Naruto entró todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

— Nos alegra que llegaras, Naruto —Saludó Tsunade con calma— No voy a darle más rodeos a esto; Necesitamos que saques a Yugito de la aldea, y de preferencia, del país del fuego —Aseguró la mujer viendo al rubio.

— ¿Disculpe? —Preguntó Naruto confundido.

— Hace poco menos de media hora llegó a nosotros la información de que Akatsuki ya se encuentra en el país del fuego, uno de sus equipos atacó y asesinó al monje Chiriku en el templo del fuego, lo que nos lleva a creer que vendrán detrás de ustedes dos, eso más el embarazo de Yugito hace que debamos avanzar con cuidado —Explicó Gaara con la misma calma de siempre, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación e incertidumbre.

— Después de mucho pensarlo se llegó a la conclusión de que Yugito debería partir a un lugar escondido fuera del conocimiento público donde pueda recibir la atención debida para su embarazo —Susurró Shikaku aunque fue escuchado en toda la habitación— Por el momento hemos encontrado dos opciones, Suna tiene uno de los más amplios conocimientos médicos después de Konoha donde pueden tratar el embarazo más fácilmente.

— O Kumo, donde es casi imposible que Akatsuki se infiltre —Hablo por primera vez A— Pero está no deja de ser una decisión del clan Uzumaki o sobre un jinchuriki, por lo que se consideró más apto que tu eligieras —Era la primera vez que Naruto lo escuchaba hablar tan seriamente.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, Suna tenía un amplio conocimiento médico que podía facilitar todo lo suficiente como para evitar que el embarazo de Yugito tuviera complicaciones, pero la aldea por si misma tenía fallas de seguridad que no podía ignorar ni aunque quisiera, además la infiltración de Akatsuki había logrado que muchos esfuerzos fueran a intentar levantar las defensas de la aldea una vez más, pero por otro lado Kumo era casi una fortaleza impenetrable pero sus capacidades médicas dejaban que desear, y aunque su índice de natalidad era bueno según las investigaciones que había hecho en su momento esta era la primera vez que tenían un jinchuriki mujer por lo que era una apuesta peligrosa.

Necesitaba un lugar con una seguridad admirable pero con un conocimiento médico equiparable al de Suna o al de Konoha, el rubio cerró los ojos pensando con detenimiento, extensos instantes de reflexión hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, una apuesta tal vez más arriesgada que Kumo pero sí podían ponerla en marcha dudaba que pudiera fallar, la elección estaba hecha.

— Elijó; Ninguna de las dos —Comunicó con firmeza, no debía de dudar ni flaquear— La única opción que me parece que cubre todas las opciones es; Uzu —Aseguró ganándose miradas de las otras cuatro personas.

— ¿Uzu? ¿Está preparada para algo parecido? —Cuestionó Shikaku curioso, aparte de Naruto y Karin nadie conocía el nivel de avance de la reconstrucción de la antigua aldea.

— Sin lugar a dudas —Aseguró el rubio— Gracias a los sellos y a los remolinos que rodean el archipiélago hace que entrar sea una completa odisea para quien no conozca el modo de entrar, además de que incluso antes que las viviendas un hospital y un invernadero fueron construidos, contamos con las suficientes plantas curativas como para atender heridas, además del propio conocimiento del clan Uzumaki, podremos lidiar con cualquier imprevisto, mañana, o incluso hoy, mismo, partiremos camino a Uzu —Explicó con calma, Tsunade cerró los ojos pensando sus palabras, A hizo una mueca como si no le gustasen sus palabras, y Gaara solo asintió.

— Me parece bien, quiero que partan hoy mismo, no podemos permitir que nos ganen ventaja, toma a cuantos sea necesarios pero parte con cuidado —Ordenó Tsunade con seguridad.

— ¿Pero qué ocurrirá con la boda? —Preguntó Naruto con confusión.

— Los papeles están firmados, ante la ley y el mundo tú y Yugito son esposos ya, aunque a los concejales de ambas aldeas les encantaría hacer un gran evento pudimos convencerlos de que dada la situación podríamos ignorarlo —Explicó Shikaku con una sonrisa victoriosa— Ahora no pierdas el tiempo, no sabemos cuánto tardaran en llegar —Con esas palabras Naruto desapareció en un kamui al volver a aparecer se encontraba en la sala de su hogar donde se ganó miradas enfadadas de las mujeres por haberse largado.

— Esperó que tengas una buena razón para haberte largado cuanto Yugito necesitaba ayuda —Le riñó Haku enfadada.

— La Hokage quería hablar conmigo sobre algo importante —Empezó el rubio sentándose frente a Yugito— Debemos partir hoy mismo a un lugar seguro —Explicó dejando sorprendido al resto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Suiguetsu confundido.

— Akatsuki ya se encuentra en el país del fuego, incluso hay motivos para creer que ya vienen para acá, probablemente están detrás de tres de nosotros; Utakata, Yugito, o detrás de mí, si no es que vienen tras los tres al mismo tiempo, por lo que se sabe de embarazos de jinchuriki es casi seguro que a partir del segundo mes no pueda usar chakra, ni siquiera el de Matabi, por lo que su vida correrá más riesgo que las nuestras, así que partiremos al único lugar seguro donde puede mantener su embarazo tranquilamente; Uzu —Concluyó el rubio con certeza.

— Pero partir a Uzu es un riesgo demasiado grande ¿Acaso no piensas cómo puede sentirse Yugito al estar sola durante todo su embarazo? —Gruñó Hana enfadada.

— ¿Cuándo partimos? —Interrumpió Yugito con serenidad y calma renovada en sus ojos.

— ¿Eh? —Murmuró la Inuzuka confundida.

— Dada la situación y a lo que nos enfrentamos es más que obvio que hay que buscar el modo de mantener los activos lo mejor guardados posible —Comunicó mientras su voz comenzaba a serenarse— lo que busca Akatsuki es a los jinchuriki, si podemos esconder a los que no podamos batallar podremos frenar sus planes el tiempo suficiente para que nos recuperemos y volvamos al combate, además, no quiero poner en riesgo al bebe que llevó dentro —Añadió con una sonrisa suave mientras tocaba su vientre suavemente.

— Muy bien, yo los acompañare —Declaró Tayuya viendo al par de rubios.

— Pero Tayuya, tu podrías marcar la diferencia para vencer a los Akatsuki que se encuentran aquí —Intentó persuadir Suiguetsu.

— No, mi entrenamiento lo puedo continuar incluso sin un mentor, pero Karin no tiene ese lujo —Empezó con tono tranquilo pero serio— Incluso si partimos que quien ayudara a traer al bebe al mundo es Karin necesita terminar su preparación, por eso ella debe volver a terminar su entrenamiento si queremos que el embarazo llegue a buen fin, además, si quiero concluir mi propio entrenamiento necesitare el conocimiento que solo se puede encontrar viajando o en una biblioteca, soy la más apta para cuidar a Yugito hasta que llegue el momento —Explicó con seguridad.

— Preparen sus cosas, partiremos en diez minutos —Concluyó Naruto, en ese momento Yugito fue a preparar su equipaje al igual que Tayuya.

— No pueden partir solos, necesitaran a alguien más si el equipo es interceptado, yo los acompañare —Señaló Hana con firmeza.

— Yo también —Se incluyó Hinata con tranquilidad antes de partir a toda velocidad a hacer sus maletas, cuando pasaron los diez minutos los cinco se encontraban en la puerta este de la aldea.

— Que empiece el viaje, jutsu de invocación —Declaró Naruto dando un pisotón creando una nube de humo, frente a ellos había ahora dos criaturas de apariencia canina, sus colas eran notablemente largas y se unían a una carroza a la que le encontraba cierto parecido a una tortuga— Método de transporte, Shinshi. Suban —Ordenó a lo que las cuatro chicas acataron, el interior del carruaje tenía bastantes cojines— Prepárense el viaje será complicado —Advirtió antes de que las criaturas caninas emprendieran carrera.

— Uzu se encuentras a seis días de camino, tres en tierra si bien nos va, y otros tres en mar aunque se puede alargar gracias al terreno que rodea Uzu —Comentó Hana viendo un mapa.

Los días pasaban rápidamente mientras la caravana se movía por los caminos, pasaban entre los bosques y las praderas, cuando el atardecer ya se encontraba sobre ellos se encontraban en un pequeño claro en el bosque cercano al pueblo Nuno, mientras el rubio alimentaba a las invocaciones, no sabía si podían tener hambre pero mejor prevenir que curar, Hinata se encontraba preparando los alimentos de los cinco, mientras las demás se encontraban duchándose en una laguna cercana.

— Naruto-kun —Llamó Hinata con una mirada llena de dudas— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea hacer esto? —Interrogó curiosa.

— Si soy honesto, no tanto, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerla —Aceptó cuando termino de alimentar a sus invocaciones— Mañana deberíamos llegar a la costa si todo sale bien —Comentó mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa antes de sentarse frente al fuego— Casi no hemos hablado desde que volví ¿O sí? —Preguntó viendo a la chica que se encontraba un poco sonrojada mientras veía su pecho.

— Cierto, ¿Te importa si nos ponemos al día? —Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

— Para nada, haz una pregunta —Ofreció el rubio relajado.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar todas tus armas? Jiraiya-sama no parece ser del tipo maestro en armas —Interrogó, el rubio volteó al cielo observando las estrellas mientras sonreía.

— Eso es un poco curioso, en su momento aprendía de Zabuza el uso de espadas, luego la mayoría del uso de tridente o khakkhara fue instintivo en un tiempo, además del uso de lanza y guadaña, en nuestros viajes por el país del agua me encontré con un templo, con ellos aprendí el uso de la lanza y el khakkhara, aparentemente lo perfeccionaron para no tener que acercarse tanto a sus enemigos en la niebla donde no tienen tan buena visión, y en cuanto al uso de guadaña aprendí de ella en el país del hierro, me costó muchísimo lograr que aceptaran enseñarme, ya que a los samurái del país del hierro no les caemos muy bien los ninja, los entrenamientos eran bastante arduos pero dieron frutos —Respondió Naruto recordando aquellos tiempos— ¿Tú que has entrenado en este tiempo, Hinata?

— Muy poco en realidad, seguí entrenando con la maestra Tsunade y perfeccionando el estilo del clan —Respondió apenada— ¿Cuándo desarrollaste el elemento madera? —Preguntó viendo a los ojos azules de su prometido.

— Fue al tiempo del escape de Sasuke, al mes la madera empezó a brotar de mi brazo, al principio creímos que era solo un efecto de los implantes así que solo lo cortábamos, pero a los meses empezaron a brotar de otros lugares, con bastante tiempo aprendí un poco sobre cómo usarlo aunque estoy muy lejos de poder dominarlo realmente, mi cuerpo termino asimilando los genes, o eso fue lo más sencillo de pensar —Contestó tranquilo agitando su brazo.

— Sí, sí, sí, esas preguntas son interesantes pero yo tengo otras —Interrumpió Hana llegando al campamento usando solo unas pantaletas negras, a su lado se encontraba Yugito usando un pantalón holgado y una blusa azul, Tayuya se encontraba vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una blusa sencilla.

— ¿H-Hana-san? —Preguntó Hinata viendo a la mujer que no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo por ser vista así.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? No podré contestarte si no me dices que ocurre —Respondió volteando a verla, para nadie pasó desapercibido el ligero rebote de los pechos de la mujer.

— ¿Y su sostén, o su pijama? —Preguntó intentando tranquilizarse, había entrenado con Anko el tiempo suficiente para poder responder con tranquilidad a cualquier locura que apareciera, o esa era la idea.

— ¿Era eso? Oh vamos, al menos una de las aquí presentes ya se acostó con Naruto, tú estás comprometida con él y a mí me interesa y gusta, no entiendo porque tanta vergüenza, además suelo dormir desnuda —Opinó la castaña con una sonrisa— Ahora mi pregunta, ¿Cuánto te mide ahora? —Preguntó logrando que el rubio casi se ahogara con su propia saliva.

— Yo comeré en la caravana, ustedes tengan sus momentos sexuales aquí —Comentó Tayuya agarrando su plato antes de adentrarse en el carruaje a comer el curri con arroz que la de ojos perlados había preparado.

— Hana vístete, no tendríamos por qué hablar de esto —Pidió el rubio volteando a otro lado ruborizado.

— Aburrido —Se quejó la mujer aunque aun así no se puso más ropa— Duerman, yo hare el primer turno de dos horas —Comentó a lo que Yugito se adentró en la carroza, Naruto solo volteó a ver a Hinata al ver que no hacía seña alguna para irse a dormir— ¿Y ustedes dos qué? —Preguntó Hana viendo al dúo.

— Ni Naruto-kun ni yo nos hemos bañado, pensé que podríamos hacerlo antes de dormir —Opinó la chica con una sonrisa, Hana solo asintió haciendo una seña apuntando al camino donde quedaba aquella laguna, Hinata sonrió agarrando la mano del rubio jalándolo por aquel camino, cuando aquella pareja abandono su vista una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro.

— Esa niña sí que sabe jugar sus cartas —Musitó la castaña viendo la ropa tirada del rubio, además de su maleta con su toalla.

Por otro lado Naruto seguía a la dulce chica que era su prometida durante unos pocos minutos, cuando por fin llegaron a la laguna la chica se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, Hinata se apartó un poco antes de esconderse entre los árboles, Naruto captó que se bañarían aparte por lo que con un poco de decepción se quitó sus sandalias y sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, el rubio no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda cuando el agua fría le cubría hasta la cintura, como el presagio de algo malo, mientras se lavaba el cabello escuchó la voz de Kurama dentro de su cabeza.

— "Eres un aguafiestas hipócrita, cachorro" —Le regañó el kyubi antiguo desde su mente.

— No sé de qué me hablas, Kurama —Desvió el rubio sin prestar atención a lo dicho por el zorro.

— "Te recuerdo que puedo leer tu mente, así que no me tomes por tonto, bien que te gustaría empotrar a más de una contra un árbol y follarlas hasta agotarte" —Resopló Kurama con un tono acusador.

— Puede ser —Aceptó un poco avergonzado el adolecente— Pero ya viste lo que ocurrió con Yugito, no pensaba ser padre a los 17- 18 años, además ya sabes mi pequeño problema —Argumentó el chico avergonzado.

— "¿Cuál de todos? ¿El que eres un pervertido de closet? ¿Tus fantasías de una orgía?" —Con cada pregunta el rostro del rubio se iba ruborizando cada vez más— "¿Tu pequeño gusto por los juegos de roll sexual? ¿Tu colección de libros pervertidos? Que por cierto debo de admitir que me sorprende mucho tus… gustos literarios ¿El que tu amigo ese, el cara de perro, te pego el gusto por llevar poca ropa? ¿El que consideras que tu pariente, Karin, es sexi y te gustaría darle y no concejos? ¿Y que te riñes porque crees que debes ser como su hermano o primo? O…" —Siguió entre risillas el zorro.

— ¡No! —Gritó Naruto avergonzado, se mordió el labio antes de responder— Que no sé ponerme condón —Aceptó avergonzado, en ese instante las risas del zorro resonaron por la cabeza del rubio, instantes más tarde se le sumo la de Matabi— ¡No se burlen! —Rugió el chico apenado.

— "Perdón, perdón, pero es que es demasiado gracioso" —Se disculpó Kurama con una sonrisa— "Entre todas las cosas que dije ¿Te avergüenzas de eso? Entiendo que es por eso que serás padre pero yo me avergonzaría más de otras" —Comentó el zorro con una gran risa.

— Tal vez, pero este es el único que alguien puede enterarse, lo demás me lo guardo en la mente —Se defendió el rubio intentando tranquilizarse.

— "Yo no estaría tan segura de eso" —Fueron las palabras de Matabi que sonaron en su mente— "Sigo conectada a la gatita, y le podría decir todo esto, y que ella le contara a las otras" —Advirtió la gata con malicia cargada en su voz— "Aunque te falto comentar unas cuantas cosas, hermano" —Le siguió Matabi burlona y Naruto se encontraba avergonzado.

— "¿Hablas de sus deseos de probar el bondage? ¿O que le gusta la idea de exhibirse?" —Preguntó bromeando el zorro.

— "Yo hablaba de su gusto por las mamadas" —Rio la gata con diversión.

— ¡Ya! Mejor cállense, lo único bueno es que nadie se va a enterar de esto —Gruñó el rubio antes de salir del agua, se había quedado demasiado tiempo en la laguna, pero cuando fue a buscar su ropa, ya no estaba— ¿Eh? —Cuestionó volteando a los lados intentando encontrar sus prendas— ¿Me habré movido de lugar desde que me metí? Bueno, la buscare mañana con más luz —Desestimo empezando a caminar hacia donde podía sentir el chakra de Hana.

Cada paso que el rubio daba con su traje de Adán sentía en sus estómago un mal presentimiento, cómo si no le gustase lo que fuera a pasar, su miembro se balanceaba con total libertad y una parte de Naruto debía aceptar que le gustaba la sensación, cuando llegó al campamento vio a Hana volteando en su dirección con una sonrisa depredadora, el mal presentimiento solo se incrementó mientras avanzaba hasta donde podía sentir el calor del fuego, cuando por fin pudo sentarse en uno de los troncos se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos, no que lograra cubrir demasiado.

— Hana, ¿Has visto mi maleta? No la veo por ningún lado —Preguntó mientras empezaba a sentirse nervioso gracias a ese presentimiento suyo.

— Algo así, verás Naruto —Sonrió desde el otro lado de la hoguera, la chica se encontraba de piernas abiertas aunque gracias al fuego no alcanzaba a ver la zona de la entrepierna de la chica— Creo que ya sabes que el sexo es un instinto cómo cualquier otro —Empezó la chica poniendo sus manos en sus firmes piernas— Y hace demasiado que yo no tengo y me estoy empezando a poner ansiosa, así que te ofrezco un trato, me follas hasta saciarme y yo te devuelvo tu maleta —Explicó cambiando su mirada por una más firme.

— Hana, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ya tengo demasiado con los bebes que vienen en camino y no necesito más por una temporada —Se disculpó el rubio intentando desviar el tema de su pequeño problema.

— ¿Sí sabes que hay métodos anticonceptivos? ¿Por qué simplemente no te pones condón? —Interrogó ella sonriendo de manera depredadora, como respuesta recibió un murmullo inentendible— ¿Eh? —Volvió a preguntar recibiendo otro murmullo en un tono un poco más alto que el anterior— ¡Más fuerte! —Gruñó la mujer un poco cansada de la falta de respuesta del rubio.

— ¡No sé ponerme condón! ¿Feliz? —Admitió avergonzado el rubio, la castaña lo miró por unos instantes antes de ponerse a reír— ¡No te burles! —Rugió el joven, la chica tardo unos pocos minutos en tranquilizarse antes de tomar en serio a lo dicho por Naruto.

— No te preocupes, tengo bastante tiempo tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, incluso sé prepararlas, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte pronto por un embarazo —Respondió la chica levantándose dejando a la vista su coño depilado.

— Nunca comprenderé por qué los Inuzuka son tan sexo adictos —Interrogó sonriendo pervertido— Pero no me quejó —Aceptó, pero antes de poder levantarse para meterla mano a los deliciosos pechos copa E tirando a F, Hana le empujó dejándolo tirado en el suelo con su miembro erguido cual obelisco.

— Prepárate, odio que se corran antes que yo, siempre me ha parecido señal de un hombre débil —Comentó la chica son una sonrisa poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Naruto antes de empalar su coño con la gran verga del rubio— ¿Sabes que es lo que buscamos las mujeres Inuzuka en un hombre? —Preguntó empezando a cabalgar ese pene con una sonrisa depredadora.

— ¿Una buena verga que montar? Porque son la única cosa que me demuestran que les gusta —Bromeó Naruto poniendo sus manos en la cadera de la chica, permitiría que mantuviera el control un poco más antes de ser él el que tomará el control de la situación.

— Aparte —Aceptó después de pensarlo un poco— Un hombre dominante que pueda proveer y proteger, sí los dominas en la cama se vuelven dóciles y obedientes, sí por el contrario ellos te dominan, hacen el sexo muy salvaje —Explicó antes de que una fuerte embestida golpeara con brutalidad su punto g sacándole un gritito que no pudo contener.

— Si lo que quieres es sexo salvaje… —Comenzó el rubio embistiendo tan rápido como podía desde su posición ese punto—… Atente a las consecuencias _perrita_ —Advirtió sonriendo, con un movimiento rápido cambio las posiciones dejando a Hana tumbada en el suelo mientras Naruto se encontraba hincado dándole el control de la posición.

— Sí te crees tan bueno, inténtalo —Aceptó el reto, en ese momento el rubio sonrió complacido antes de ponerse a embestir como un salvaje ese coño apretado que le estaba gustando tanto, las manos de Hana se aferraron a su espalda comenzando a rasguñarla con sus garras, ninguno de los dos se detuvo de gemir aunque eso pudiera despertar a sus compañeros de viaje, los gruñidos y gemidos estaban llenos de sexualidad y erotismo, a Hana le encantaba como se escuchaba y se sentían los genitales del rubio chocando contra su coño húmedo y a Naruto le encantaba ver a la normalmente fuerte mujer castaña debajo de él gimiendo al ser llenada por su verga.

— Sí te gusta ser follada por una verga, prepárate que aún no empezó lo salvaje —Una sencilla posición de manos y un onmyoton bunshin, la réplica semi-exacta del propio rubio estaba en igualdad de condiciones que el mismo, desnudo y con sus vara de carne tan dura como piedra, un instante más tarde, y aprovechando que Hana había abierto la boca para gemir, el clon metió su verga tan profundo en la garganta de la castaña que le provocó arcadas, la mirada de Hana se tornó enfadada viendo al rubio original que tenía una sonrisa presumida en sus labios— Yo te lo advertí.

Naruto podía sentirlo, estaba cerca, pero se negaba a no lograr que Hana se corriera antes que él, y cuando lo sentía más cerca lo logró, la castaña soltó un gemido ahogado mientras se corría bañando la verga con sus jugos internos, con una sonrisa complacida el rubio dio una última embestida antes de terminar llenando el coño de la chica de su semilla blanca que comenzó a desbordar, por otro lado la polla que se encontraba en la garganta de la chica eyaculo, para poder evitar ahogarse en la leche que aquel joven le daba la castaña se lo tragaba tan rápido como podía y en un movimiento lo había sacado de la cavidad bucal de Hana para manchar la cara de la chica de su blanco y espeso semen.

— Empiezo a entender porque mama te presume en sus círculos, follas bien —Aceptó ella apoyándose en sus codos viendo a los dos rubios que seguían empalmados— Te lo reconozco Naruto ¿Pero crees poder dominarme? —Cuestionó viendo al original que solo sonrió divertido, en un instante el rubio que le había violado la boca levantó a Hana mientras el original se posaba detrás de ella y en un movimiento adentra su verga en el firme culo de Hana— ¡Ah! —La castaña soltó un grito mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.

— Joder que estás apretada, ¿No usas mucho esta belleza o sí? —Preguntó antes de soltarle una nalgada que resonó por el lugar sacándole un jadeo a Hana, en ese momento el pene del rubio delante de la chica se metió en su coño sin piedad— Sigues apretada después de una buena follada, creo que nos divertiremos —Dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

El clon del rubio puso las piernas de la castaña en su cintura haciendo que ella se sujetase con ellas a él al igual que con sus brazos, mientras el Naruto original amasaba y jugaba con esos grandes pechos que esa noche eran solo para él y su diversión, los dos rubios empezaron con las embestidas prácticamente sacando sus vergas de donde estaban antes de adentrarse con fuerza bruta en los agujeros de la castaña que gemía y gruñía disfrutando de la doble penetración.

— Empiezo a ver que realmente eres un pervertido —Comentó la chica antes de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerla desde sus pechos— ¿A-acaso? —Preguntó un poco cansada la chica intentando ver a los ojos al rubio que le daba por culo muy literalmente.

— Chakra de rayo, pensé que haría esto más… divertido —Admitió mientras seguía enviando aquellas descargas eléctricas por los pechos de la chica y por su propio miembro provocándole ligeros y placenteros espasmos a la castaña, por otro lado Naruto se encontraba sonriendo, aun no se parecía a todo lo que había llegado a fantasear pero era un buen inicio, Naruto agarró los pezones de Hana comenzando a pellizcarlos aunque le decepcionaba que no podía ver el rostro de Hana pero eso no le quitaba el placer.

Hana apretaba más su culo y coño gracias a las descargas eléctricas que recibía haciendo un poco más difícil para los rubios evitar correrse, aunque las embestidas rudas y firmes del par de rubios tampoco hacían el trabajo sencillo para Hana que gemía y jadeaba sin pudor alguno arañando la espalda del Uzumaki, una pequeña idea cruzó la mente del joven y de un momento a otro las dos pollas que estaban dentro de la chica salieron por completo de ella sacándole un quejido inconforme.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó ella viendo al rubio frente a ella— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Cógeme! —Gruñó Hana aunque lo único que consiguió como respuesta es que los miembros solo rozaran su coño y su culo.

— Eh, eh, así no se piden las cosas Hana, ¿Cómo se pide? —Preguntó Naruto burlón.

— Por favor Naruto, solo fóllame —Pidió intentando ver al rubio detrás de ella.

— Me parece que no lo estás diciendo bien, ha de ser que no lo quieres tanto ¿O sí? —Preguntó sonriendo socarrón a lo que la chica se ruborizo avergonzada.

— Por favor, Naruto-sama —Empezó notablemente avergonzada, pero estaba cerca, demasiado cómo para quedarse así— Fólleme, joda mi coño, cójame —Pidió y en ese instante el par de vergas volvieron a entrar con embestidas más rápidas y fuertes que antes.

— Buena chica —Felicitó el rubio volviendo a amasar los pechos de la chica, con una embestida más fuerte del dúo Naruto la castaña llegó al orgasmo en un gemido de satisfacción, instantes más tarde el par de rubios terminó llenando los orificios de la chica de su semilla, al acabar dejaron a Hana en el suelo donde jadeaba para recuperar la respiración.

— Eres, un, maldito, y, sexi, pervertido —Jadeo la chica cada palabra viendo desde el suelo a Naruto y su clon sentándose en el tronco.

— ¿Serias tan amable de decirme donde dejaste mi ropa? —Preguntó viendo a la chica que solo apuntó a un árbol cercano, Naruto se levantó y fue a buscar su maleta, solo un par de metros más lejos del campamento encontró su maleta de ropa, aunque viendo lo que estaba haciendo su clon, todo gracias al rinnegan, decidió dirigirse al campamento para observarlo de primera mano, su clon se encontraba follando a Hana en posición de perrito, pensaba unirse hasta que vio a Hinata al otro lado del claro donde se encontraba el campamento.

La mirada perlada de la chica se posó en él y una parte de Naruto se sintió avergonzado ¿Cuánto había visto u oído? Contrario a lo que el rubio creyó, que Hinata le gritaría pervertido y lo golpearía o se marcharía corriendo, la chica, que Naruto suponía volvía por su ropa, se encontraba acariciando uno de sus senos, con bastante cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a ella para ver mejor lo que hacía y estaba masturbándose, la mirada de la chica de ojos perla no cambio hasta que Naruto estuvo frente a ella con un codo apoyándose en el árbol que usaba la chica para esconderse, en el momento en que estuvo frente a ella pareció sorprenderse y abochornarse.

— N-no es lo que crees, Naruto-kun —Se ruborizo notablemente avergonzada de que la encontrasen en mitad de la movida.

— ¿En serio? A mí me parece que te estas masturbando mientras ves a mi clon y a Hana tener sexo —Respondió juguetonamente el joven— Si quieres podemos hacer lo mismo —Ofreció levantando la barbilla de la chica para verse directo a los ojos.

— N-no me siento preparada aún —Explicó la chica casi en un susurró apenas audible, esa respuesta solo amplió la sonrisa.

— Curioso si consideramos lo que estás haciendo, pero si quieres, podría ayudarte —Se ofreció acariciando suavemente los labios inferiores de Hinata sacándole un pequeño gemidito, la chica de ojos perlados solo asintió a lo que Naruto metió sus dedos dentro del coño de la chica empezando a jugar— Supongo que te gusta ir lento —Y con esa frase robó los labios superiores de la chica empezando un beso suave y lento, el juego de manos de Naruto estaba agitando a Hinata y en un momento la chica bañó los dedos del chico con sus jugos internos.

— ¿Segura que no quieres cogértelo? Lo hace bien —Preguntó Hana que se encontraba descansando en el suelo mientras el clon que la atendía se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno.

— Déjala, si no quiere hacerlo podemos esperar —Aceptó Naruto haciendo desaparecer al clon y abrir su maleta para prepararse para dormir, tal vez el cansancio lo ayudo a quedarse dormido más rápido o quizás solo fue que podía dormir fácilmente pero se durmió casi al instante.

El día siguiente cuando se despertó se encontró a Hinata usando una de sus playeras negras que le quedaba grande a la chica mientras le abrazaba el torso desnudo, y a su otro lado donde supuso encontraría a Hana se encontraba vacío lo que le provoco un poco de disconformidad, la puerta del carruaje se abrió revelando a Yugito y Tayuya que bajaron aún adormiladas, Hana llegó a los pocos minutos recién duchada, se prepararon para seguir el viaje y partieron.

El viaje no era particularmente interesante, excepto tal vez las miradas pervertidas de parte de Hana cada tanto pero no hubo mucho, llegaron a las cercanías de un pueblo productor de trigo del que no podía recordar el nombre, al acabar el día decidieron acampar en una pradera aunque el lago más cercano estaba malditamente lejos y muy a la vista a diferencia del que se encontraba en el bosque, y así pasaron los días porque para desgracia del rubio no encontró un lugar donde pudiera mantener relaciones sexuales con Hana a la vista de la, aparentemente, voyerista de Hinata, al llegar a la costa se prepararon para empezar el viaje.

— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no usaste el Kamui? Pudimos aparecernos allí —Preguntó Hana mientras ayudaba al rubio a cargar un pequeño barco para el trayecto.

— Uzu tiene lo que podríamos llamar contraseña de sello que evita que algo se aparezca ahí sin que tenga un código de sello aceptable, por el momento solo conozco dos sellos en cuyo nucleó se encuentra el código, el sello que me llevó allí la primera vez, y el jutsu de invocación, de ahí en más ni el Kamui puede hacerte aparecer allí, es por eso que es uno de los lugares más seguros que existe, incluso entrar por mar es casi imposible, además de que no sé sí tendría efectos secundarios en una embarazada —Explicó Naruto mientras cargaba cajas de frutas— Creo que con eso tendremos suficiente para los cuatro días de viaje mientras no se presenten demasiados inconvenientes —Aceptó secando su frente.

— ¿Inconvenientes de que tipo? —Cuestionó Tayuya viendo a su pariente con algo de duda, conociendo su suerte probablemente tendrían todos los problemas posibles y hasta los que no.

— Tormentas, un Tsunami, piratas, ese tipo de cosas —Respondió entregándole un fajo de billetes al dueño del barco, no se encontraban precisamente en territorio que le gustaría y prefería llevar el mismo el navío a la isla que era de su clan.

 _ **Cuatro días más tarde**_

Naruto era el último en bajar del barco dejándose asombrar por la vista que le ofrecía la isla, muchos edificios que la última vez que había estado allí parecían irreparables ahora se mostraban como edificios perfectamente habitables y relucientes, inclusive el mismo se sorprendió de ver lo reluciente que se veía la antigua aldea, ahora tenía el tamaño de un pueblo grande o inclusive una ciudad pequeña, tal vez hasta le asustaba un poco la velocidad a la que avanzaba la reconstrucción.

Las calles de la aldea se encontraban parcialmente limpias, demasiado si considerabas que casi la mitad de las casas se encontraban en reconstrucción, los árboles que separaban el bosque parecía como si una fuerza sobrenatural los apartase del área, sin titubear siguieron caminando, saludando ocasionalmente a los trabajadores que reparaban los hogares, cada paso se despejaba más el área casi adentrándose en el bosque, siguieron el sendero varios metros hasta que llegaron a una mansión como la del complejo del clan pero con 4 pisos y usando los colores negro y rojo.

— ¿Por qué está casa esta tan lejos del resto? —Preguntó Hana observándola con detenimiento, aparte del gran tamaño no parecía ser muy diferente ni en diseño ni en estilo al resto.

— Es para el líder del clan —Respondió Tayuya— Antiguamente cuando el clan era amplio y próspero solo había unos pocos clanes aparte del nuestro en estas islas, y casi todos esos clanes le rendían tributo al clan Uzumaki por darles cobijo durante las guerras de clanes, por lo que el Uzu-kage era el líder del clan —Explicó la chica abriendo la puerta lentamente.

— ¿Eso no lo haría una monarquía? —Preguntó Hinata viendo al par de Uzumakis.

— Lo era, el clan Uzumaki era más bien una monarquía, sí dirigías el clan dirigías la aldea y sí los dirigías a ambos dirigías el país, como verás el heredero tenía demasiada presión en su contra y muchísimo poder que cargar —Respondió Naruto en esta ocasión— ¡Karin! —Llamó a la pelirroja, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando la chica salió de una habitación, por desgracia Naruto no conocía lo suficiente la mansión como para saber dónde era.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? No sabía que iban a venir —Preguntó la chica de anteojos con curiosidad caminando para abrazar a sus familiares.

— El tarado de aquí —Empezó Tayuya tranquila apuntando al rubio— Embarazó a la chica tigre —Ahora apuntó a Yugito— Y con toda la mierda de los raritos que se creen princesas como para andar con capas y pintarse las uñas este par de enamorados pendejos necesita un lugar seguro donde la chica tigre tenga su embarazo —Le explicó a su hermana dejando su equipaje en uno de los muebles del lugar.

— Oh… Bueno, es toda una alegría que estén aquí por nueve meses —Felicitó Karin con una sonrisa un poco tensa.

— Eso sí que no —Riñó Tayuya— Yo me quedare con ella para cuidar su embarazo, tú tienes que seguir tu entrenamiento en la aldea y aunque probablemente le encantaría quedarse, Naruto debe hacer lo posible por encargarse de este embrollo, y estas dos vinieron para tener sexo con el teñido —Declaró Tayuya viendo a su hermana que se sorprendió ante la información.

— Nos quedaremos un par de días antes de volver, necesitamos proveernos de provisiones antes de partir y aprovecharé para ver cómo se encuentra la aldea —Añadió el rubio viendo por la ventana— ¿Cuándo arreglaron esta casa? No recuerdo que me hayan pedido permiso para reconstruir este lugar —Mencionó Naruto.

— No necesitó mucha reconstrucción —Comentó Karin— Tenía sellos de preservación, cuando llegue parecía que el tiempo ni siquiera había pasado —Añadió sonriente.

— Me paseare un rato, volveré al anochecer —Aseguró Naruto antes de saltar por la ventana camino al bosque— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó viendo entre los árboles, cuando iban caminando a la mansión lo había sentido, una presencia los había estado viendo desde que entraron en la aldea y no era una presencia humana, de eso estaba seguro, alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como algo se movía entre los árboles.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió detrás de aquella presencia que había comenzado a escapar adentrándose más y más en el bosque, mientras seguía esa presencia se dio cuenta de algo… raro, se mantenía a una distancia considerable pero constante, no importaba cuanto aumentase su velocidad la distancia era igual, lo que le llevaba a la idea de que realmente _eso_ quería que lo persiguiera, choco las palmas de sus manos haciendo aparecer dos golondrinas que emprendieron vuelo.

En las alturas lo único que era capaz de observar era kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque, pero lo más importante que alcanzó a ver fue una cascada, que era donde aquella presencia lo estaba encaminando, repaso en su mente que cosa que no fuera humana podría intentar llevarle al agua, no era ni el Sanbi ni el Rokubi, ¿Acaso era el Gobi? No, ese seguía en Iwagakure, ¿Entonces intentaba llevarlo a una zona rocosa? El Yonbi era el único que le venía a la mente y estaba en el mismo estado que el Gobi, así que no podía ser ninguna bestia con cola, entonces lo sintió, aquella presencia se había detenido y en un instante sus invocaciones desaparecieron, algo las había eliminado.

Cuando llegó a la cascada no se imaginaba lo que encontraría ahí, un dragón bípedo de piel purpura, con una extraña coraza de lo que parecía metal negro y plateado, en sus alas negras había dos orbes purpuras, y en la cabeza del dragón aparecían lo que parecían cuernos del mismo metal que las placas al igual que una mandíbula inferior que parecía tener una punta afilada en la barbilla, en el pecho del ser se apreciaban unos peculiares patrones de un color rojo brillante, en el instante en que Naruto estuvo frente a él los ojos amarillos del dragón se posaron en él.

— Así que por fin estás aquí, Naruto Uzumaki —Saludó el dragón viéndole desde arriba de una roca.

— ¿Un dragón? Creí que el último era… —Preguntó casi en un susurro, los ojos de este nuevo dragón brillaron un instante antes de interrumpirle.

— ¿Zarc? Si, él fue el último dragón hace algún tiempo, el huevo que dejó es de donde yo salí —Respondió con tranquilidad— Zarc fue mi padre, y gracias al chakra que dejó en el cascarón que me ayudó a desarrollarme tengo parte de sus conocimientos y por el momento soy el líder del clan de invocación de los dragones, mi nombre es; Bell —Se presentó el dragón ganándose la mirada asombrada de parte de Naruto.

— ¡Vaya! —Saludó un poco sorprendido— La última vez que te vi eras tan solo un huevo —Mencionó un poco incómodo.

— Me lo imagino, cuando sentí tu presencia en los alrededores de la isla empecé a seguirte para intentar comprender tus motivos y los de mi padre —Aceptó viendo con tranquilidad al joven frente a él— Aunque me veo en la obligación de pedirte un favor —Musitó cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Un favor? ¿Cuál? —Interrogó Naruto con un poco de alegría, el último esfuerzo de Zarc por mantener vivo su clan había funcionado.

— No fui el único dragón que eclosiono de ese huevo —Aceptó Bell— Tengo otros tres hermanos, cada uno partió a un lugar diferente con excepción de mí, de ellos solo creo que uno pueda ser peligroso para el resto del mundo, cada uno decidió aprender lo que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle, te pido que los busques, cada uno te conoce del mismo modo que yo y probablemente se sientan atraídos a tu firma de chakra, por favor búscalos en tus viajes —Pidió.

— Mira, no tengo ningún problema con buscar a tus hermanos, pero ¿Por qué me lo pides? No me conoces realmente y dada su situación casi cualquiera podría aprovecharse —Preguntó sentándose en el suelo.

— Quiero creer que mi padre fue sabio en lugar de un demente, mis tres hermanos; Odd, Clear, y Venom están en algún lugar del mundo, Clear prefiere las alturas, Venom los bosques y Odd las praderas, espero que esta información pueda serte de utilidad, a cambio de este favor te entregare el más grande conocimiento que mi padre me legó, el senjutsu, y mi clan dejará tus tierras para siempre —Ofreció cerrando sus ojos amarillos, aquel territorio le agradaba bastante para resurgir su clan pero le pertenecía a alguien más.

— Oye, oye, no hace falta que dejen este lugar, tener a un clan de invocación en estas tierras le darían un toque pintoresco, además, si no pueden ir a su antiguo hogar no quiero que sufran en buscar uno nuevo, pueden quedarse —Opinó el chico con una sonrisa, Bell abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa antes de sonreír con amabilidad.

Se quedaron charlando un rato más antes de regresar a la aldea para observar las mejoras, los edificios se encontraban en buen estado, e incluso ya estaba construido el hospital y alguna plaza, aún no podían ponerlos en uso, inclusive el sistema de agua estaba funcionando ya, toda una alegría, y el sistema eléctrico no estaba tan mal si considerábamos que lo estaban instalando desde cero, cuando por fin regreso a su hogar las chicas le esperaban mientras comían pescado y verduras.

— Muy bien, mientras estuve fuera ¿Qué hicieron? —Preguntó sentándose en la única silla que quedaba libre y con un plato tibio en la mesa.

— Les mostré el hospital, sí estamos preparándonos para que Yugito dé a luz deben estar más familiarizados con el equipo —Comentó Karin que había sido quien había mandado a comprar las escasas cosas que debían de tener en la aldea y que Naruto no podía crear por sí mismo, casi todo lo habían comprado en lugares diferentes del mundo con tal de que incluso ese tipo de compras pasaran lo más desapercibidas posibles, ante el resto del mundo Uzu seguía en una reconstrucción que no iba más lejos que las viviendas.

— ¿Hay problema con que revise la casa yo mismo? Tengo curiosidad sobre las diferencias —Cuestionó dando un bocado a sus alimentos.

— En realidad no he podido ver casi nada, muchas habitaciones necesitan la sangre de la línea primaria para abrirse —Explicó Karin terminando su comida— Lo único que pude abrir fue este piso y el siguiente, el sótano y más arriba aún son secretos para mí, en este piso se encuentran las habitaciones y un spa, en el siguiente solo hay habitaciones y un par de despachos, nada realmente impresionante —Explicó la chica levantándose para empezar la investigación.

— Solo esperó que no nos hagamos explotar —Deseó el rubio siguiendo a la chica, primero se dirigieron al tercer piso, donde para disgusto del rubio se tuvo que cortar la palma de la mano para abrir la puerta que daba a las escaleras, al momento comenzaron a explorar dándose cuenta que era casi una gigantesca biblioteca dividida en varios cuartos para cada rama de la información que el clan del remolino se había dedicado a investigar, había de tantos temas que Naruto dudaba seriamente que incluso con sus clones pudiera leer todo lo que la biblioteca le ofrecía, había medicina desde cómo tratar enfermedades sencillas hasta como ejecutar operaciones que parecían más del nivel que trataría Tsunade, un sinfín de artes marciales y como practicarlas, entre otras tantas cosas que honestamente confundieron a Naruto.

— Medicina, artes marciales, ninjutsu, ciencias, matemáticas, biología, genjutsu e ilusionismo, supervivencia, botánica, hay de tantas ramas tan diversas, que parece que es para entrenar a un especialista, no creo que nadie haya leído todos estos libros —Murmuró Karin caminando entre los pasillos que daba a las diferentes bibliotecas.

— Incluso yo dudo poder leer todo esto con mis clones —Admitió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba a las escaleras del cuarto piso, repitió el proceso para abrir la puerta.

El siguiente piso tenía varias salas, algunas tenían equipo médico, algunos estaban equipados para parecer más un laboratorio científico, salas con varios instrumentos y otra que tenía una gran cantidad de instrumentos artísticos.

— Parece que este piso es recreativo o algo así —Comentó Tayuya— Tal vez podría inventar unos pocos jutsus con la oportunidad creativa que este lugar me ofrece —Mustió comparando los materiales de pintura.

— Al menos uno de nosotros puede disfrutar este lugar —Comentó resignado el rubio antes de caminar a las escaleras para descender hasta el sótano, aunque suponía que solo habría cajas y poco más la sorpresa se la llevó al ver que lo que podrían llamar "sótano" era una habitación algo pequeña y había tres escaleras que seguían descendiendo en direcciones diferentes, a la izquierda de la entrada encontraron un laboratorio.

— Este lugar me recuerda a los laboratorios de Orochimaru, tétrico —Admitió Tayuya viendo los diferentes contenedores esperando por llenarse de líquidos químicos— Por favor larguémonos, este lugar me pone los nervios de punta —Pidió antes de subir las escaleras, el resto del grupo le siguió, principalmente porque ninguno de ellos sacaría provecho de tal lugar, y aunque Naruto tenía un par de ideas prefirió guardarse esas ideas.

La que seguía, frente a las escaleras que daban al sótano, encontraron una sala llena de armas varias, estantes y estantes con lanzas, espadas, guadañas, chacos, tonfas, en general un centenar de armas, y en mitad del lugar había un circulo delimitante, además de muchas maquinas, algo obsoletas y viejas, pero funcionales .

— Una sala de pelea, entrenamiento, aunque tendremos que sustituir las máquinas de ejercicio —Comentó Naruto observando las armas con cuidado.

— Si, si, lo que digas, solo démonos prisa, este lugar empieza a darme claustrofobia —Aseguró Tayuya con una mueca en el rostro, el cuarto anterior le había dejado un mal sabor de boca para lo que le quedaba del día.

En la tercer habitación, a la derecha de las escaleras por las que bajaron al sótano, se encontraron con un jardín subterráneo en el que las chicas pudieron reconocer varias plantas, tanto venenosas como médicas, y antes que Yugito diera otro paso dentro de la habitación el resto de chicas la sacó del lugar argumentando que la cercanía con las plantas venenosas podría afectarle al embarazo.

 _ **Al día siguiente, en algún lugar del país del fuego**_

Asuma estaba escondido entre los árboles, Shikamaru se encontraba a su derecha viendo el lugar con detenimiento, lo que parecería simplemente como unos baños públicos a mitad de la nada para que los viajeros pudieran descansar, eso parecería para cualquiera que no supiera ya lo que realmente era, un punto de entrega para los caza recompensas, lo único que sabían después de la muerte de Chiriku era que los Akatsuki habían emprendido camino a otro lugar, había pocas opciones a donde pudieran ir, Chiriku no era particularmente llamativo si no lo buscabas, pero si hablaban de recompensa monetaria, eso sí llamaba la atención, en base a eso Shikamaru había supuesto que los Akatsuki, o por lo menos uno de ellos, también actuaba como caza recompensas, lo que los llevaba a pensar que irían a entregar el cuerpo a uno de los puntos de entrega.

— Solo esperó no haberme equivocado —Musitó el Nara viendo aquellos baños con cansancio, Itachi estaba en una lejana misión de infiltración en el país de la tierra y no habían podido preguntarle para hacerse una idea de quien podría haber atacado a los monjes, por lo que si había errado en su suposición habrían gastado demasiado tiempo de planeación en nada, un par de minutos más tarde un sujeto Salió del lugar, un hombre delgado de cabellos platinados que sostenía una guadaña.

— Shikamaru ¿Qué información tenemos de él? —Preguntó Asuma viendo al joven que se sentó en las escaleras.

— Sabemos que no es ni el equipo de Kisame ni el de Jackal, lo que nos deja a dos equipos conocidos, el dúo inmortal o el combo de ángel y dios, debido a que el segundo equipo es de los de más alto cargo en la organización probablemente sea parte del dúo inmortal, Kakuzu o Hidan —Informó a su sensei.

— Hidan, lo único que pudimos recolectar sobre él es que es inmortal, conocimiento en taijutsu desconocido, genjutsu desconocido, ninjutsu desconocido —Añadió Izumo en un quejido.

— Kakuzu, hasta donde sabemos maneja las cinco naturalezas de chakra, taijutsu desconocido, genjutsu desconocido, manera en la que se mantiene inmortal desconocido —Compartió Kotetsu en un gruñido.

— Solo nos queda atacar a matar y capturarlos vivos —Murmuró Asuma antes de ver a su alumno— Shikamaru, prepárate, confió en ti —Pidió antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, tenían un plan y debían prepararse, Shikamaru solo pudo suspirar antes de hacer lo propio.

— Terminaste rápido, Kakuzu —Comentó volteando detrás de sí antes de ver a Asuma que le lanzó un shuriken que evitó con su guadaña— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Preguntó pero antes de recibir una respuesta Izumo y Kotetsu aparecieron a sus lados cargando con espadas largas y curvas, cuando intento apartarse del camino del par de armas su cuerpo se detuvo, desde el tejado Shikamaru sonreía.

— Demasiado lento —Comentó el Nara, al siguiente instante el par de Shinobis le cortaron los brazos, Asuma corrió tan rápido como pudo para poder cortarle el cuello haciendo que su cabeza cayera al suelo con un golpe seco— ¿Uno menos? —Preguntó sin dejar su jutsu de lado.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Esto duele hijos de puta! —Gritó la cabeza cercenada.

— ¿Tu pareja dónde está? —Y en ese momento Shikamaru sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, haciendo caso a sus instintos saltó logrando esquivar el golpe del otro Akatsuki que derrumbó una parte del edificio de un solo golpe, antes de que Kakuzu atrapara al Nara, Asuma se puso frente a él con Izumo y Kotetsu a sus lados, Kakuzu retrocedió un par de pasos antes de voltear a ver a su compañero.

— Caíste demasiado rápido, Hidan —Regañó el hombre de la aldea de la cascada viendo a su compañero— Aunque desde aquí te ves un poco mejor —Se burló Kakuzu.

— ¡Solo ayúdame! —Gruñó la cabeza decapitada para sorpresa de los demás. En un momento Kakuzu estaba al lado de la cabeza decapitada de Hidan— ¡Por un demonio eso duele! ¡¿No podías simplemente traerme mi cuerpo?! —Preguntó enfadado.

— La cabeza pesa menos, además no lo pediste —Respondió sosteniendo la cabeza de los cabellos— No debes tomártelos a la ligera, de algún modo saben de nosotros, lo suficiente para que no estén sorprendidos por que sigas hablando —Añadió viendo a los cuatro oponentes viendo las bandas ninja— Son de la aldea de la hoja, seguramente Itachi se los dijo, acabemos con esto —En un borrón de velocidad se encontraba al lado del cuerpo desmembrado de su compañero donde volvió a colocar su cabeza y brazos en su lugar.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Gritó Asuma corriendo contra él, si estaban tan tranquilos con que uno de ellos estuviera desmembrado solo podía significar que estaban preparados para algo así, no podía permitir que su esfuerzo se viera tirado a la basura.

Kakuzu dejó las partes del cuerpo tiradas en el suelo antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo detrás de Asuma, en un movimiento rápido lo golpeó en la cabeza lanzándolo a varios metros, al siguiente momento una patada descendente le dio en la espalda tumbándolo sin aire en el suelo, y probablemente con varios huesos rotos, cuando confirmó que el hombre no se movía volvió junto a Hidan, cuando estuvo a su lado de sus muñecas salieron hilos grises que comenzaron a cocer las extremidades perdidas, cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado Hidan volvió a levantarse.

— Déjame me encargo de ese que me decapito, quiero que pague con creces lo que me hizo —Gruñó Hidan viendo a Asuma tirado en el suelo.

— En cuanto a los otros tres, déjamelos a mí —Ordenó Kakuzu viendo directamente a los otros tres, en un instante estaba frente a ellos con su puño derecho preparado para golpearlos.

Antes de que el golpe pudiera impactar, Izumo y Kotetsu saltaron para atrás intentando esquivar el ataque de ese hombre, frente a Kakuzu estaba Shikamaru, un momento antes de que el puño impactara contra su rostro el cuerpo del Akatsuki se detuvo, los ojos verdes del tesorero de la organización se dirigieron a su parte inferior, lo que solo podría describir como sombras se encontraban atravesándole, cuando Shikamaru canceló su jutsu el cuerpo de Kakuzu cayó al suelo aparentemente muerto, el Nara no desperdició el tiempo que sabía que acababa de ganar y se alejó varios metros esperando lo que ya suponían que pasaría, Kakuzu se levantó solo un segundo más tarde con sus ojos destilando furia.

— No importa que tan inteligente o poderoso seas, sí subestimas a tu oponente solo queda un resultado; la muerte, o en el caso de un inmortal, quedar inutilizado —Advirtió Shikamaru cómo Hidan se acercaba a su sensei, a solo un segundo de que la guadaña impactara contra el hombre este se movió a un lado esquivando el arma por unos pocos centímetros.

— ¡Izumo, Kotetsu! —Llamó Asuma a su alumno— Necesitamos a los refuerzos —Gruñó el hombre alejándose de su oponente.

— Aun tardaran unos pocos minutos más —Advirtió Izumo sacando un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco al igual que Kotetsu, Izumo dejó su pergamino en el suelo antes de dar un pisotón sobre el sello y de este salió una gran cantidad de agua, por otro lado de el de Kotetsu salió un arma semejante a una ostra.

— Solo nos queda retenerlos el tiempo suficiente —Anunció Kotetsu empuñando su arma con fuerza.

Kakuzu retrocedió unos pocos metros, aunque odiase admitirlo ese mocoso tenía razón, los había menospreciado demasiado y no había pensado siquiera que podrían responder a un ataque de ese tipo, un error que no debía permitirse volver a cometer o de lo contrario podría realmente morir, tenía que pensar con cuidado sus siguientes movimientos, su primer oponente, el que aparentemente podría darle más problemas era ese mocoso con sus jutsus de sombras, ¿Ataques a distancia? Podría ser, tenía un rango de acción mucho más amplio que él, pero sus otros dos oponentes podrían estar preparados para contrarrestar esa debilidad, solo le quedaba la opción de acabar primero con los otros dos sin perder de vista al mocoso que ya le había quitado uno de sus corazones.

— ¡Estilo de Agua; Ejecución marina! —Rugió Izumo mientras sus manos tomaban la última posición de manos; el carnero. No más de diez esferas de aguas, de tamaño no mayor al de un ojo, se elevaron frente a él antes de salir disparadas contra el hombre de ojos verdes, con una posición de mano la piel de Kakuzu se oscureció, las balas de agua chocaron contra su piel sin causarle prácticamente ningún daño, atrás de él apareció Kotetsu con su arma en alto preparado para atacar con todas sus fuerzas al Akatsuki, antes de que pudiera bajar el arma un golpe de Kakuzu lo lanzó a los baños golpeándolo contra una pared— ¡Kotetsu! —Llamó preocupado.

Por otro lado Hidan lanzó su guadaña que se dirigía directamente tras la cabeza de Asuma que alcanzó a bloquearla con sus brazos y cuchillas de chakra dejándole solo un pequeño corte en la mejilla provocado por que la guadaña volvía a la mano de su dueño, la sonrisa psicótica del religioso se volvió muy clara en ese momento, sacó una lanza retráctil de uno de los bolsillos de su capa para después apuñalarse a un costado manchando el suelo con su sangre, en un momento comenzó a pintar algo en el suelo con su propia sangre.

— ¡Que empiece el ritual! —Gritó Hidan cuando su dibujo estuvo terminado, un triángulo dentro de un círculo, lamió el filo de su guadaña donde estaba la sangre de Asuma, en ese momento su piel comenzó a oscurecerse hasta ser negra con marcas blancas que semejaban huesos.

Asuma y Shikamaru vieron con atención esto, por lo poco que sabían de ese dúo hasta el más mínimo cambio debía ser comprendido para lograr minimizar los riesgos, que ya de por sí eran increíblemente altos, Hidan lo miró sonriente antes de poner aquella lanza retráctil en su propia rodilla para después atravesarla en un momento, en ese instante el dolor forzó a Asuma a arrodillarse viendo a su oponente con cierto temor.

— Imbécil —Gruñó Kakuzu desviando sus ojos hacía su compañero— No tenías por qué romperte la rodilla, ahora solo les facilitaste volverte a cortar la cabeza —Regañó al contrario viendo como este también se encontraba arrodillado.

— Jeje me emocione un poquito demás, pude obtener el mismo resultado solo apuñalándome la pierna —Aceptó el hombre viendo su rodilla con un poco de fastidio, pero no era importante, en unos pocos días estaría recuperado completamente— Pero con esto al menos tenemos la victoria ganada —Se mofó con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru formó aquella posición de manos que utilizaba cuando jugaba o preparaba estrategias, necesitaba recalcular la información que tenía: Primero ese sujeto, Kakuzu; su inmortalidad no era igual a la de su compañero, después de recibir un golpe letal su cuerpo quedó inmóvil por unos segundos ¿Acaso su cuerpo quedaba indefenso mientras se recuperaba de los ataques letales? Podría ser, por lo que vio usaba chakra de tierra y aparentemente era atacante cercano. Por otro lado, Hidan; Ese sujeto se podía mantener en movimiento sin importar que tuviera heridas fatales con excepción a la decapitación, además podía usarse como un muñeco vudú contra sus oponentes, ¿Pero por qué no lo había hecho desde el principio? Debía tener condiciones de uso, de lo contrario no tendría sentido algo semejante. ¿Qué había hecho antes de que su jutsu funcionara? ¿Acaso solo era el dibujo? No, no podía ser solo eso, sí era así ¿Cómo se había conectado exactamente con Asuma? Vamos, algo más tenía que haber hecho, no podía ser algo tan sinsentido como aquello ¿Lo toco? No, eso no era, pero no tenía nada realmente significativo, casi todas las heridas de Asuma habían sido causadas por el primer contrincante.

En ese momento lo entendió precisamente por ese "casi" la única herida que ese hombre le había hecho había sido en la mejilla con su guadaña, y después había lamido su arma, ahora lo comprendía, o cuando menos una gran parte del jutsu, el juego por fin podía empezar para ellos

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si les gusto comenten y por favor no se olviden de responder a la pregunta que dejé al principio ¿Quieren que Asuma muera en este arco?_


End file.
